


Killer Like Me

by CarlyCo



Series: Beautiful Disaster [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Assassins, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, No need for redemption, Non-Graphic Smut, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 114
Words: 335,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCo/pseuds/CarlyCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Director Coulson has started rebuilding the agency with the help of his dedicated team. However, it all starts to fall apart when he turns to his youngest agent for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phoenix Rising

A proud phoenix rising from the ashes of destruction invokes powerful imagery and deep admiration from those that witness the rebirth. The notion of being reborn strikes a chord in all humans. There are few people so arrogant as to believe they have lived their life to the best of their ability. There are mistakes, regrets, false starts, lost loves, missed chances, lies, debts, and betrayals that consume every person because that is the human condition. People always dream of the path not taken and lust after the greener grass of their neighbor's yard. Humans live their lives in an almost constant state of restlessness, upheaval, and folly. Alexander Pope once said  _to err is human_. Imperfection is the cornerstone of humanity. However, the flaws make the flames of the pyre burn brighter and ensure that the end is breathtaking.

One could say that there was no end quite as spectacular as the fall of the once mighty S.H.I.E.L.D. organization. It burned as violently and brightly as the helicarriers did when they fired upon themselves and exploded in the sky. Everything S.H.I.E.L.D. ever stood for was betrayed and its fall left a magnificent burning crater to mark the place it once held in the world. However, while their enemies warmed their hands next to the funeral pyre, S.H.I.E.L.D. was rebuilding, reassembling, rising from the ashes.

In the nearly twelve months after S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall, Hydra and governments around the world that classified them as terrorists or enemy combatants decimated the organization's infrastructure and resources. Former Director Fury had planned for a catastrophic end such as this by squirreling away money, weapons, and equipment at three highly classified secret bases. One of those bases, Paradise, had been compromised when Maria Hill led Major Talbot there.

However, the other two bases had escaped detection and were now the foundation of the rebuilding agency. As great as Fury's planning was, the resources he set aside in case of emergency were not enough to finance S.H.I.E.L.D.'s rebuild in its entirety. They would need to collect resources from other avenues.

One of the generous benefactors was none other than Tony Stark. He trusted Phil Coulson even if he didn't trust anyone else that worked for the organization. He trusted the funny looking man in the poorly selected navy and black suits was the right person to rebuild it. Tony didn't always love S.H.I.E.L.D.'s methods but he was certain that the world needed the organization to help protect it from incomprehensible threats. Despite their arrogance, the world was not ready to protect itself from alien threats or villains with superpowers. Loki and the Chitauri's attack on New York was proof positive of the world's incompetence. If not for the Avengers, the Earth would be kissing Loki's ring for the next several thousand years.

Tony spent two months working with Phil to help modernize the Playground. A large portion of the technology used to run the base came from Stark Industries. However, Skye was the person Director Coulson trusted to implement the upgrades and security protocols. It was no surprise to anyone that he made her the head of the Security Technology Department.

However, even with Tony's help their uncomfortable relationship with countries including the United States was hampering the rebuilding effort. S.H.I.E.L.D. needed capital to rebuild. They had an acceptable amount of money in reserve that Hydra was unable to liberate but it wasn't enough.

Normally, if they were in a bind financially they could ask for assistance from the United States, the European Union, or Japan. However, even the countries not hostile toward the agency were unwilling to open their checkbooks. Politicians across the world were concerned about looking foolish again. They were all beholden to their constituents in one way or another. However, public opinion of S.H.I.E.L.D. was starting to shift into a more favorable light because of Phil's current operations.

Director Coulson was focusing his efforts on apprehending the criminals Hydra freed to distract him in the days after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. The freed super-criminals were wreaking havoc all over the world and were now working with rogue assets from SH.I.E.L.D.'s index. Bands of super-powered criminals roamed freely taking whatever they liked and killing anyone foolish enough to get in their way.

Most of the governments were overwhelmed and frankly were not capable of containing them even if they managed to capture them. Coulson knew that incarcerating these dangerous individuals was down to him. Apprehending the criminals served dual purposes, he needed to protect the innocent citizens that were suffering in their wake. Moreover, he hoped it would engender some sort of appreciation from the governments that were wary of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s true intentions. He looked upon the public's increasingly favorable view of the agency as a positive sign.

In the meantime, he had to procure funding from elsewhere or S.H.I.E.L.D. would languish and die. Moths ago, Phil developed an uncomfortable solution for their financial woes. He began stealing funds from Hydra. There were literally a few hundred Hydra agents in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. Trusted agents interrogated the Hydra operatives on a daily basis for information on the structure of the shadow organization and its resources.

As those resources were located, they were either seized by S.H.I.E.L.D. or destroyed so that Hydra could not reclaim them. Everyone at the agency realized that Hydra wasn't dormant. The splinter organization was working just as hard as S.H.I.E.L.D. to not only survive but also thrive in this new political climate.

Coulson also had the task of slowly replenishing S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ranks. At the outset, he conducted a massive interrogation campaign to ensure the loyalty of the agents still professing an allegiance to S.H.I.E.L.D. and him. Furthermore, the bases were under extreme surveillance to weed out any Hydra operatives that might have been skilled enough to slip through his interrogation tactics. He couldn't risk allowing Hydra to put roots in the organization like they did decades ago. The work was meticulous and slow but this wasn't a sprint. It would be years before S.H.I.E.L.D. truly rose from the ashes.


	2. Returning to Base

Phil Coulson walked off a Stark Industries' jet feeling more than a little exhausted. For the last week, he was stuck in Washington, D.C. meeting with lobbyists. He despised them and their place in the American political system but they had pull in the right places and S.H.I.E.L.D. needed their support right now.

His mood brightened when he saw Melinda was waiting for him in the tinted SUV instead of his normal driver. He didn't enjoy being away from the Playground for long periods of time. It always felt like he wasn't getting enough work done. He tossed his bags into the back of the car feeling settled once again.

Deputy Director May smiled at Phil when he climbed into the passenger seat. She let up the windows and said, "I won't ask how your trip was but I am glad that you are back."

Coulson leaned over and kissed May. He also hated being away from the Playground because so often it meant leaving Melinda behind. He pulled back from the kiss and lightly caressed her cheek. "I am glad to see that everything is still standing."

She raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Did you really doubt that I could maintain operations in your absence?"

He smiled looking at the scowl on her face. "Not for a second."

May settled into her seat and started the car. "Darcy Lewis has been on base for the last few days working with Skye and Simmons on the upgrade to the DNA and fingerprint database. They expect it to be functional within the week."

"Well, I am glad that Darcy was able to spare some time from her busy schedule to make the trip. Have you made any progress with Ward?"

She shook her head "No, I haven't made any progress. He has also stopped taking meals."

Two months ago, it was Melinda May that pointed out Coulson was avoiding interrogating Grant Ward. The young man was John Garrett's protégé and his right-hand man. He would have had a bird's eye view of what Garrett had been up to in the months preceding Hyrda's reveal. They needed information on the super soldiers Quinn was trying to bill as an alternative to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection. It was a provocative option for governments that wished to handle their security completely in-house. However, Coulson was concerned that the governments would only think there were in complete control of these soldiers. It was entirely possible that Hydra would imbed a failsafe into the programming that would turn the soldiers into sleeper agents.

Director Coulson debated himself for a month before he finally decided to interrogate former Agent Ward personally. He felt responsible for allowing a traitor infiltrate his team. It didn't matter that Fury and May assembled the group without his knowledge…he should have picked up on Ward's duplicity and probably would have if he wasn't so preoccupied with T.A.H.I.T.I. Now Coulson and Melinda took turns interrogating him.

However, there was a major flaw in their genius plan. Grant Ward was unwilling to speak to Director Coulson or anyone else for that matter. The young man had long since recovered from his fractured larynx so he was silent by choice. In fact, he refused to even make eye contact or acknowledge anyone's presence in the interrogation room or in his cell. However, refusing to accept meals was a new development.

He asked, "I don't suppose he's decided to clue anyone in on what he is protesting?"

Melina gave a curt shake of her head. "No. He still hasn't spoken a word or made eye contact with anyone."

Director Coulson used every technique in the book to interrogate Ward and came up empty each time. It wasn't surprising considering Grant knew every interrogation technique from the S.H.I.E.L.D. handbook. Moreover, John Garrett had trained him the same way Nick Fury trained the two of them. If anyone could withstand Coulson's interrogation tactics, it would be John Garrett's protégé.

Coulson said, "Well, we could always shift to the carrot and stick approach seeing as interrogating him with traditional and non-traditional methods are not working. Ward can withstand torture and harsh living conditions. He doesn't seem to care about a reduced sentence. He hasn't responded to the offer of more privileges during his incarceration. The man didn't even bat an eyelash at the opportunity for a conditional agreement to reduce his sentence."

Although his reluctance to accept their offers was most likely because he didn't trust the integrity of the deal made while he was freezing his ass off in a below temperature interview room.

Melinda drove toward the massive complex that housed their offices and the prison. "There isn't enough stick in the world when he's spent the last decade under a psychopath's thumb. Besides, if beating him into submission worked…my methods would have already born fruit. I believe we haven't been using the right carrot. I've been watching film from some of his earlier interrogations and I think we might have a better carrot to offer him. The only glimmer of life we witnessed is when Skye's name was mentioned in an earlier interrogation."

Coulson's jaw tightened when May mentioned Skye. During that fateful interrogation, Phil had immediately noticed the way Grant shifted in his chair. It was the first deviation from his normal routine of sitting stoically and looking at his hands. Coulson didn't pretend to understand the inner workings of Grant's mind but he was certain that the young man desired Skye. He couldn't tell if it was genuine or the desperate throes of a man on the brink. Phil knew a lot about being that man. He knew how it felt to want something so pure and amazing that it almost made you feel as though you could be redeemed for the sins you committed.

However, he wasn't in favor of putting Skye in that position. She put on a good show but he knew that she was heartbroken over Ward's betrayal. He could see her questioning her judgment at every step. It was hard not to when you had been so thoroughly duped, but it was more than just professional with her. A trained operative had manipulated her affections. Grant made her fall in love with him and it was cruel. It was a notion that made even Coulson feel a little sick. It was part of the game and he knew that but it didn't make him feel any better for her. Phil cared deeply for Skye. He cared for her as he would his own child and therefore her pain pained him.

Melinda said, "I know that you don't want to send her in there but we need the information in his head and nothing we have done has been successful. I truly believe if we get Skye to engage Grant he will respond."

Phil shook his head. "Skye is a new agent that has been tried by fire alone. She hasn't been through the academy and has received only minimal interrogation training. Agent Triplett is her supervising officer and he has indicated that she's not ready, Melinda."

As S.H.I.E.L.D. slowly tried to rebuild Skye's desire to attend the academy, fell by the wayside. Director Coulson needed her at the Playground in front of a computer screen. Her training continued in the field and under the direction of Antoine Triplett. The young man was an exemplary agent and a solid mentor.

However, Skye was determined to become a full-fledged agent even without attending the academy. She took the medic training course and passed it soon after they arrived at the Playground. She regularly pestered Agent Triplett and Agent May to give her combat and weapons training off the clock. Skye took her weapons proficiency test and passed with flying colors. She was now working up the courage to attempt the sniper qualification test.

Skye was trying to attain a more global training. She studied in FitzSimmons lab whenever she had free time and Coulson often found her immersed in the S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation manual, but it wasn't enough to send her into the room with a Hydra operative that broke her heart.

Melinda said, "I know that you are worried about Skye interacting with Grant but she won't be there with him alone. You will be in the observation room and you can even lead the interrogation by communicating with Skye over an earwig. However, I think we both know that he knows something important. The chatter we've been hearing from Hydra indicates they want him dead and that didn't start until after we started interrogating him. He could be the key to unlock the location of the Deathlock program, Phil."

He remained silent because he was unsure of what to say to May. He knew that she was right but that didn't stop him from having major reservations to what she was proposing.

She whipped into her parking space outside of headquarters and then looked at him imploringly. "At least consider it."


	3. Designated Hitter

The next day, Phil sat at his desk looking over the plans for several ongoing missions. S.H.I.E.L.D. was on the hunt for several high value targets. Each of the targets were former inmates of the Fridge. He hoped they would all be back in their rightful place by next week at the latest.

He stopped studying his files when the intercom on his desk buzzed.

"Director Coulson, Skye is here to see you."

Phil closed the files on his desk. He didn't relish the conversation he was about to have with her. He said, "Send her in please, Marian. I don't want to be interrupted during this meeting."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

Phil stood up and walked around his desk to greet Skye when she entered the office.

A moment later Skye walked into his office and smiled brightly seeing him. She gave him a tight hug and grinned. "I'm so glad that you're back! How was Washington?"

He returned her hug and pulled back with a warm smile on his face. "It was tedious and I am glad to be home. I understand the database is very nearly in working order. I am proud of the work you've been doing, Skye."

She shrugged a little. "It's my job, A.C."

"It may be your job but I still appreciate the effort. Why don't you have a seat?" he suggested.

"Tripp said that you wanted to see me. What's going on A.C.?"

Coulson closed his office door and motioned to a chair. "Have a seat. Please…"

Skye sat down and watched as he sat in the chair beside her. She was an expert at reading Phil by now and she knew that this had to be seriously bad for him to wear such a serious expression on his tired face. "Okayyy…did you kill my puppy?"

Phil blinked in confusion. "You don't have a puppy? Wait! Do you have a puppy?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "Uh, no. Of course not! Where would I get a puppy, A.C.? Don't be silly."

His eyes narrowed and he asked, "Do you have a puppy here?"

She shook her head. "No…he's just a stray that wanders around outside. Jemma and I have sort of been feeding him and we took him to the vet to get shots because we thought he might have worms, but he didn't. Isn't that great news? He's a healthy little guy."

Coulson said, "Yes, that is good that the puppy doesn't have worms. This is a secure base, Skye. You can't have a stray puppy wandering around. You should have told me about this sooner. That means there's a hole in the fence that could be exploited by something other than a cute puppy."

"No, Tripp took care of it. There wasn't a hole in the fence. The little guy sort of dug underneath to get at the dumpsters. My guess is he was looking for the food that is thrown out behind the cafeteria. He's not bothering anyone. You didn't even know he was here. Tripp built a makeshift doghouse for him and Fitz rigged up an automated food and water dispenser just in case we leave for a case and don't come back for a few days."

Phil stared at her with disbelief before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Apparently, his team decided to adopt a puppy and no one told him.

Skye asked, "If I'm not here about the puppy then why am I here?"

"Ah, yes. I wanted to see you because I need your help running an interrogation."

Skye looked at him skeptically. As S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to rebuild she did many things above her former clearance level. However, interrogation was not one of those things. Agent Triplett explained that it took years of training and practice to become a skilled interrogator. As she mulled the idea over in her head, it was as if a light popped on.

She asked, "Who is it?"

Coulson gave her a tight smile. "We need information from Ward and he's being less than forthcoming. He won't talk to us or even eat but when I mentioned your name in an earlier interrogation…he showed signs of life for the first time since he was taken into custody. It was brief but he was definitely intrigued hearing your name. I don't know if you interrogating him will net us anything but it is worth a try especially with Raina still on the loose and Quinn trying to sell super soldiers. We need to know what they're doing and Grant needs to eat before he starts getting sick."

Skye sighed heavily and stared at him in shock. She didn't like the idea. She never wanted to see Grant Ward again, if that was even his real name. His name was probably Boris or some weird double agent name from a 50's spy film. Unfortunately, she knew they were out of options if Director Coulson was coming to her for assistance.

She nodded tentatively. "When would I have to do this?"

He said, "Tomorrow. That will give you the day to think about it. You can decline, Skye. I know that the two of you had…something. If you don't feel comfortable being in the room with him then I won't force the issue. I just want you to know that you have nothing to fear. He will be shackled to a steel bolt in the floor and I'll be behind the two-way mirror using an earwig to communicate with you. The first moment you feel uncomfortable I'll pull you out of there."

She smiled slightly hearing the lengths Coulson was going to in order to make her feel safe. The funny thing was that she wasn't afraid of Ward. She angry with him for using her and the team.

"I'll be ready tomorrow."

"Good. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. It could be a long day so try to get some rest."

She nodded at him and then left the office.

Phil sighed deeply and put his head in his hands. He could only hope he wasn't making a big mistake. He took out his phone and sent a text message to Agent Triplett.


	4. The Doghouse

Skye considered going back to her office but ultimately decided to go visit the team's adopted dog. Milo was an 18-month-old chocolate Labrador. Although Tripp built a doghouse for him, the puppy spent the majority of his time in Skye or Jemma's quarters.

Milo was only outside during the day when the team was working and even then, they snuck out to see him as much as possible. Their little pup seemed to breathe life into the team.

Skye stopped in front of Milo's doghouse and frowned not seeing him. "Milo? Come here, boy!"

Milo bounded out of the doghouse with his tail wagging. He pounced on Skye's legs and yipped at her.

She grinned and leaned down to scoop up the chocolate brown ball of fur. "Did you miss me? Did you miss me?"

Agent Triplett walked up behind Skye with a bottle of water in his hand. He chuckled, "I think he did."

Skye turned around and said, "Well, I missed him, too. I wish I could take him everywhere with us. I think he would be a great S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Why don't we have K-9 agents like other agencies?"

He laughed. "Milo is too lazy to be a working dog. He likes napping and lying in the sun. He's essentially a cat."

Milo tilted his head at Tripp having heard his name.

Skye rolled her eyes. "He's not lazy. Milo just lives a life of leisure. What are you doing out here?"

He said, "I had a break and decided to come visit Milo. I see great minds think alike. Besides I thought he might want some water and some treats." Antoine pulled out a small package of dog treats and shook them at Milo.

Milo yipped excitedly hearing the treats jostle around in the bag.

Skye put the puppy on the ground and watched him run around in circles as Tripp refilled his water dish and tossed a few treats into his food bowl.

Skye asked, "Tripp, can I get your opinion on something?"

He nodded. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Coulson called me into his office this morning because he wants to me to interrogate Ward."

Triplett grimaced but it wasn't something he didn't already know. The director spoke with him last night to warn him of the impending conversation. Antoine was Skye's S.O. and he needed to be prepared for the fallout. However, he was concerned because of the look of apprehension on Skye's face.

"Every agent has jitters before their first interrogation. You are always worried you are going to screw it up. I know that is compounded by the fact that Grant used to be your S.O. and team member."

Skye sat on the ground with Milo and sighed heavily. "He was more than that, Tripp."

Antoine realized that there was no way out of this conversation so he sat next to Skye on the ground. He nodded slightly. "I know…I just don't know exactly what he was to you."

She said, "I was falling in love with him. I felt so stupid when I realized he was Hydra. Where were my instincts when he was making a fool out of me?"

He took her hand and shook his head. "Hey! He pulled the wool over everyone's eyes, sweetheart. He manipulated agents far more seasoned than you are. You have nothing to feel ashamed about in that situation. I'm sorry you got tangled up in that whole mess."

"I don't know how I am suppose to walk in there tomorrow morning and interrogate someone that I…I'm not May. I don't how to compartmentalize that way," Skye explained. She now knew that May wasn't an emotionless robot. The woman had feelings but she was a master at keeping everything separate.

Tripp shook his head. "I'm not suggesting you do that. May's style works for her but it isn't for everyone. You are an emotional person. You work off that even when you're hacking. Tomorrow use those emotions you've been trying so hard to bury. Skye, you are a force to reckon with when you put your mind to it. Be that force."

She giggled softly. "May the force be with me? You are hanging out with Fitz too much."

Antoine smirked and nudged her shoulder with his. He was just happy to see a smile on her face. He cared about Skye a lot. Their friendship was platonic but on more than one occasion, he had considered what it would be like to be more than that with her. However, after her last S.O. used her and got her shot they both thought it was better to keep things simple.

"Would you feel better if I asked Coulson about me being in the observation room during the interrogation?"

She shook her head. "I'll already have Coulson's voice in my head and I don't really want an audience. I am sure you can catch the interrogation on video. You can critique me afterwards."

"If you want to talk after it's all over tomorrow just come see me. We can talk about it or I can just put you through your paces in the gym."

Director Coulson wasn't the only one that was concerned that the interrogation would have a negative impact on Skye. If Antoine had his way she wouldn't even step foot in that room. He didn't think anything good could come out of the interaction. However, since he wasn't in the position to make that decision he would just have to help pick up the pieces if need be.

Skye nodded. "Thanks, Tripp. I might feel the need to beat something after I leave the interrogation room." She glanced at her phone and sighed. "I have to get back to work. Darce is only going to be here for two more days and we need to finish the work on the database."

"Well, just remember if you need to talk I'm around, Skye." He stood up and offered her his hand.

Skye grasped Tripp's hand and stood up. "Thanks."


	5. Facing the Enemy

Skye didn't get any sleep the previous night. She stayed up thinking about Grant and studying the S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation manual. Her emotions were all over the place because there was no closure. She went from falling in love with Grant Ward to finding out that she had no idea who he really was.

He lied to her and manipulated her as part of his cover. There was a small part of her that still loved him but she didn't dare acknowledge that even to herself. He would be serving at least 15 years in an S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and Skye had to believe that was where he belonged. Her conversation with Darcy last night wasn't nearly as helpful as she had hoped it would be. The quirky Stark Industries analyst crooned about true love.

After several cups of coffee and a pep talk from Tripp, Skye walked down what seemed to be a never-ending corridor that led to the cells of their most dangerous inmates. She thought about how May and Simmons both thought that Grant belonged here for than just 15 years of his miserable life. They wanted him there for his natural life. Something about that idea made her stomach twist into knots.

Coulson stopped walking and opened an interrogation room that was at the very end of the corridor. The room was a sterile bluish gray color. There were no windows in the dreary room. The only illumination came from dulling fluorescent lights overhead. There was a shiny steel table in the middle of the room and there were matching steel chairs on each side of the table.

The door to the room was made of thick metal. She doubted anyone could hear a word said in the room with the exception of whoever was standing behind the two-way mirror.

She took a seat on her side of the table and tried to compose herself before Ward was brought into the room. It wouldn't do to allow him to see her flustered. She had to remain in control of the interrogation.

Coulson said, "You are going to do fine. I'll be right in the next room. If you need to take a break we can do that at any point and if you ever feel threatened we'll end immediately."

Skye shook her head and stared at the chair where Ward would be sitting in a few moments' time. "A.C., I'll be okay. It is time that I faced him and we need the information that he has. I'm an agent…this is my job."

Phil squeezed her shoulder affectionately and walked out of the room. He opened the door to the viewing room where Melinda May was already waiting. He still didn't feel right about exploiting Skye this way. He would never forgive himself if she was harmed emotionally some way in all of this.

May sighed a little seeing the anguish and tension on Phil's face. She said, "She's right you know…Skye isn't weak. She will be okay in there and we do need to know what he knows. Nothing else has worked…this is our only recourse."

He nodded. "I know that she isn't weak but I don't like exploiting what he did to her, Melinda. It isn't fair. It isn't a situation I would ever approve of sending such a young agent into."

Melina glanced at him a moment. "He betrayed all of us and that's something we're all going to have to live with, Phil. It is better that Skye face her demons now. She has been purposely avoiding all contact with any information about Ward for months. She needs this."

Phil nodded resolutely and then looked at Skye in the interrogation room. He could tell that she was rehearsing her opening lines in her head.

Just then, the door into the interrogation room opened and in walked two guards and Grant Ward. He was wearing a drab gray uniform with his name printed in neat black letters over his heart. His normally neatly trimmed hair had grown out considerably and he was sporting a pretty intense beard. He didn't look towards Skye as he was placed in the chair on the opposing side of the table.

The guards connected the chain from his shackles to a bolt in the floor and verified that he was secure.

The lead guard said, "We will be just out in the hall, ma'am. Just yell if you need anything and we'll take care of him. Trust me."

She held back a shudder at the way the guard uttered the last phrase. It sounded so menacing and violent. Skye nodded at them and then watched the door close quietly as she was left alone with Ward. She sat there in the eerie silence and studied his slumped posture.

Grant knew that his interrogator wasn't Director Coulson. He assumed it was Melinda May. Maybe she had come to beat him up a bit more. He really found it all so amusing. He often smiled while she hit him because he knew in his heart he'd suffered worst pains from people that meant far more to him.

Torture didn't exactly work on someone that had already lived through two personal hells. There was no pain or psychological strategy that was going to cause him more pain than he'd already felt. Grant would just let his mind float back to when he was young and helpless. He would think to a time when his pleas for mercy went unheeded. He would think of a time when his tormentor had the same blood flowing through his veins. A jilted ex-lover was hardly the one to exert any real force against him and Director Coulson was prohibiting her from doing any advanced interrogations. The truth was May didn't hit him to advance his interrogation...it was out of frustration and he understood that.

Skye watched him carefully before speaking up. "Director Coulson tells me that you haven't been eating. Apparently, you have gone a week without as much as a crust of bread. I have to say that is impressive but I don't understand what you are hoping to achieve. You have to eat, Ward."

Grant knew that voice as soon as she started talking. He looked up without hesitation and stared at Skye sitting across the table from him. Grant licked his parched and cracked lips and frowned deeply as he scrutinized her. He mentally kicked himself for tipping his hand during a past interrogation. He remembered it so plainly, because it was the first and only crack in weeks of interrogations. It didn't matter how hot or cold they made the room. It didn't matter how long they held him in an interrogation room, Grant never reacted to anything. However, that one day hearing Skye's name was enough to make him shift in his chair. It might seem like a simple action but it spoke volumes for a man that hadn't spoken a syllable in two months.

She stared at Ward in return and tried to distinguish if the man she saw before her was the man he had always been or the man incarceration had turned him into over a year's time. He looked more muscular but there wasn't much to do in his solitary cell except for read and work out.

Skye said, "I brought one of those protein bars that you like so much. Why don't you have a bite before we start our interview?"

He muttered. "Interrogation."

She sat up straight in the chair having heard something come from his lips but it was too faint for her to hear. "What did you say?"

Grant looked up at her again. "I said…interrogation. This is an interrogation, not an interview. Secondly, you can tell Director Coulson I don't want his protein bar…he knows where he can stick it. Lastly, you look good. Did Coulson tell you to wear the camisole or was that your idea?"

Skye was taken aback by the gravelly sound of his voice. That didn't sound like Grant at all but perhaps it was due to his vocal chords' inactivity. She looked down at the low cut lilac camisole she wore under her black blazer jacket. Her cheeks colored slightly and shook her head. "I just threw something on."

Grant nodded slightly not sure, if he truly believed her. He drank in her appearance for a moment. She was wearing a tailored black blazer the lilac camisole and her long brown hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. Skye looked beautiful even if this wasn't her normal attire.

"Grant the protein bar isn't from Director Coulson. I brought it because I knew it was your favorite. I am angry with you but I don't want you to starve to death. You did some terrible things but you weren't sentenced to death. That is why Agent Coulson brought me in to interview you. He thinks you are trying to kill yourself with starvation."

He blinked and looked at her for a moment. He smiled and leaned closer to the table. "I'm not eating because someone was poisoning my food. I got violently sick three days in a row after eating my dinner."

Skye looked shocked. Out of habit, her head snapped in the direction of the two-way mirror as if she could see Director Coulson. It took a few minutes but she collected herself. She settled down and started listening to what Coulson was saying to her over the earwig. He had a million questions and so did she. She asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone that you thought someone was intentionally poisoning you food?"

He shrugged and said, "You saw what the guards are like. They don't care if I am alive or dead. Besides I couldn't be sure who was behind the poisoning. There are so many tantalizing suspects. Wouldn't you agree?"

She asked, "What do you mean? What suspects are you talking about?"

"Well, it could be someone from Hydra wanting to shut me up before Coulson can pry any useful information out of me. I have a lot of information about a lot of things…that's why you're sitting across from me in an almost see-through camisole. By the way, I was wrong to think Coulson would direct you to wear that little number. He thinks of you as his daughter. He wouldn't suggest that you degrade yourself by trying to entice me. No, my money is on Agent May. I bet you're even wearing a tight little pencil skirt to go along with it."

Her eyes widened a touch wondering how he'd managed to put it together without any information from her. Melinda had come to her last night to give her tips on what to wear to conduct his interrogation. Skye felt unprepared for this. She wanted to help Grant. She wanted to know who was trying to poison him. She had so suddenly lost focus that she didn't hear Coulson in her ear trying to coach her.

Skye took a breath and walked over to the trashcan to throw away the protein bar.

Grant smirked seeing that he was right about the pencil skirt.

After returning to her chair she asked, "What if I brought you a sandwich I made? You wouldn't have to worry that it had been tampered with."

He smiled. "I can't. You just threw away the protein bar, which means you lied for Coulson. I get it…it's your job. We all have a master to serve. Thanks for the concern but no thanks."

Skye said, "Just tell me how I can help you. Please."

He searched her eyes and smiled slightly seeing the sincerity. "You can't. Whoever is trying to kill me is going to get tired of waiting on me to eat…they'll move to more up close and personal means soon enough. If I'm going to die it will be at that person's hands. I won't allow the coward to kill me from afar."

Phil walked into the room feeling as if he had completely lost control of the situation. "Grant, I am not trying to poison you. You are being punished the way that you should be by serving a sentence. No more and no less."

As soon as Coulson walked into the room, Grant's eyes dulled again and he dropped his head to avoid eye contact.

Skye's eyes shot to Coulson. She was angry that he would burst into her into interrogation. "Grant, please don't shut down again. Talk to me. Don't talk to him…talk to me. Please."

Several minutes passed but it became clear that with Coulson in the room Grant wasn't going to say another word.


	6. The Enemy Within

Phil paced the floor of his office and wracked his brain for likely culprits. He knew all of the people that worked the prison unit. He couldn't imagine that any of them would try to poison Grant. He reasoned there was always a chance that the young man was lying but he knew that wasn't very likely. His medical records confirmed his theory.

There were three consecutive days when Grant was transported to the infirmary with nausea and chills. When people are housed in close proximity and new people are introduced it is easy for illnesses to proliferate quickly and spread through the population. The physician believed that he had contracted a viral bug of some sort and assumed it would pass in a matter of days.

The physician rightly predicted that the symptoms would dissipate over a few days. However, what the man didn't know at the time was that Grant had stopped eating his meals. If he was being poisoned by his food they would have been unable to introduce anymore of the toxin into his body without doing something like injecting him which would leave behind evidence.

Phil couldn't even begin to think about how to handle things with Skye. She was angry and suspicious of him now. He couldn't blame her for that. Someone was trying to kill Grant under his watch and that meant either Coulson was complicit or incompetent. He shuddered at the memory of Skye pulling away from him and fleeing the building after the failed interrogation. Phil felt as if he'd failed in a very serious way.

Melinda May was seated on the couch in his office and flipping through a magazine lazily. She was done with work for the evening but she made it a habit of waiting until Phil left for the night. The few times she hadn't done that Phil stayed in his office the entire night and looked like a zombie the next morning. He was putting all of his energy into rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. but it was at a personal cost. She witnessed firsthand the toll it was taking on him. Melinda worried that Fury had pushed Coulson into a role he wasn't physically able to handle but she would never utter those words aloud.

She made it her business to be his right hand and assist him in whatever capacity he needed. Melinda kept a close eye on him to ensure he wasn't overdoing it. She cared about Phil too much to let him burn out. She wouldn't let him make that sacrifice, not even for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Occasionally, she glanced up at Phil as his face became increasingly red under the strain of his thoughts. She said, "You should calm down."

He stopped abruptly and stared at Melinda with incredulity. "Calm down? Grant was poisoned under my watch as director and because of that, we blew our first chance at interrogating him. I believe that you are right that Skye could have gotten what we needed. As soon as he heard her voice…he snapped to attention. She did in minutes what we couldn't get him to do in weeks."

"Do we honestly care if he was poisoned? Maybe an execution wouldn't be so bad." She didn't take betrayal lightly. She didn't care that he had manipulated her. It was part of the job. It was a job she'd done herself in the past. The best way to get into someone's head was to get into their bed. However, Melinda couldn't forgive his betrayal of Coulson.

He scowled. "I wouldn't let Skye hear you saying that because she was eying you when she left the interrogation room this morning. I know you well enough to know that you didn't poison Grant. My concern is that we have an untrustworthy person on staff. We can't have that…not again. Moreover, we don't know their motivation. Is this a disgruntled S.H.I.E.L.D. agent or mole from Hydra trying to silence Ward?"

Melinda put down her magazine after hearing Coulson's theory. She didn't care if Grant died but it could be a problem if there was a mole under their roof. "It could be the kitchen staff or the guards. Those are the only people that encounter the prisoners' food. We can dig into their backgrounds a little more. It had to have been a strong dose for Ward to get so violently ill so quickly. My guess is he forced himself to throw it up which probably saved his life. I don't think the person meant to slowly poison him as he suggested today."

"I think that you are right, but that means it has to be someone with an exit strategy. If Grant died abruptly, we would conduct an autopsy and surely would have fond the poison in his system. Could you start looking in the morning? I am going to going to have a talk with Skye. Today was hard on her."

She nodded. "I'll get into it now and I think talking to Skye would be good for both of you. I know that you didn't really want to send her in there but it had a good result, Phil. Grant is talking and now we know that Skye is the key. He'll talk to her again. I don't know if he will slip up and say anything useful but at least he's no longer being silent. It is progress in the narrowest of senses."

May collected her things and left Coulson's office after giving his arm a supportive squeeze. He was used to being a trusted assistant and to a certain extent Fury's mouthpiece with the Avengers. Being the director was a very different beast and the world was a very different place.

Phil grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair and turned out the lights in his office. It was nearly midnight and he doubted that he would come back tonight. Although, working until 2:00 in the morning was quickly becoming normal for him.

Coulson took a leisurely stroll across the base enjoying the cool breeze that wafted across his face. He spent so much time inside an office that it was criminal. Presently his team was staying on one of Fury's secret bases in an undisclosed location. The offices and prison were housed in one structure. The personnel quarters were housed in a separate building at the other end of the base. The personnel quarters were set up like studio apartments. Their suites contained private bathrooms, kitchenettes, and a wide-open space for both sleeping and recreation.

Once inside the building he took the elevator to the top floor where his team lived. They were the only people he could truly trust to be so close to his living space. No one else was allowed onto the top floor. Everyone else was still suspect in his opinion even if they were cleared by his investigations.

Phil stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to Skye's room. He knocked on her door and waited. When he didn't get an answer he knocked harder. He knew it was late but Skye was a relatively light sleeper. He had learned that the hard way and regretted that her room was next to his. "Skye?"

Jemma opened her door looking exhausted. "What's going on?"

Phil looked apologetic. "I am sorry for waking you, Simmons." He asked, "Have you seen Skye?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't heard from her since she finished interrogating Ward this morning," she hissed in displeasure. "I talked to her briefly and Skye said she needed some time alone. Why? Is something wrong?"

He said, "This morning she took off after the interrogation and said she was coming back here to rest. May and I haven't seen or heard from her since then. Are you sure she isn't here?"

Jemma shook her head and opened Skye's door. She flicked on the light switch to show him the empty space. "She was supposed to have dinner with Darcy, Antoine, Leo, and I but she never showed up. I checked one last time before I went to bed and she still wasn't there. I assumed she was still in her office."

Phil frowned seeing that the door was unlocked. He sighed. "I have told her a million times to lock the door. It isn't safe to just leave her quarters unattended and unsecured this way. Anyone could walk right in there."

She shrugged and turned the lights off. "We're the only ones up here. I guess she feels safe."

He shook his head and thought about the person poisoning Grant. "Well, she shouldn't. None of us should feel safe. I'm going to try calling her."

"Her phone goes straight to voicemail. We tried calling her a dozen times but she was upset. I knew that much from our quick conversation this morning. Seeing him again had an effect on her," said Jemma. Her nose wrinkled as she did her best to scowl at Coulson.

She didn't approve of sending Skye in to interrogate Grant. He had caused them all enough pain. However, she was also irritated by how emotional Skye seemed about the whole thing. Grant was a traitor that nearly killed Leo. He was in prison where he belonged. Of course, Skye hadn't revealed that someone was actively trying to kill Ward. She was under strict orders from Director Coulson to keep that tidbit of information to herself for the foreseeable future.

Coulson rubbed his temples and tried to think in his tired state. He realized now that he had asked too much of Skye. She was emotionally impacted by the situation and had no one to confide in. Everyone hated Grant and she talked a good game but there was part of her that hoped he wasn't a monster. If she was distressed, there was no one to turn to for comfort or advice. Skye was alone. "Go back to bed, Simmons. I'll find her."

She asked, "Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm sure that she is. Skye probably needed some time alone. Goodnight, Simmons." He walked to his own room and closed the door. The man was exhausted beyond measure and a little sleep seemed necessary. He could talk to Skye in the morning.

 


	7. A Pup Named Milo

* * *

Jemma walked back into her quarters and locked the door. She had an uneasy feeling about Skye's sudden disappearance. She knew her friend was upset earlier and she felt a little guilty for not being more understanding. The matters of the heart were a complicated thing and couldn't be so easily boiled down to right and wrong.

She quietly padded back over to the bed in an attempt not to wake up Fitz. He was a right pain in the neck if he didn't get a solid eight hours of sleep each night. Simmons was more of a night owl but she enjoyed having him next to her at night so it was worth the sacrifice.

He reached over and turned on the lamp. He was wearing a Star Trek 'red shirts' t-shirt and a pair of Iron Man pajama bottoms. Fitz didn't mind mixing his passions. "We should go looking for Skye."

Jemma gasped softly and jumped back in surprise. "I thought you were asleep. You were asleep when I got out of the bed."

Leo sat up on the side of the bed and ran a hand over his curly hair. "Yes, I was asleep when you got out of the bed but you and Director Coulson talking woke me up."

"Then you heard the Skye is missing."

He nodded. "You said yourself that Skye sounded upset earlier. I think we should look for her. Maybe she is spending time with Milo. Skye likes sitting outside with Milo when she's feeling sad."

Simmons sat beside him. "I wasn't very nice to her earlier."

He looked shocked. It was unlike Jemma to be rude to anyone. He definitely couldn't fathom her being less than warm to Skye. The two had grown incredibly close. "Why?"

"She was so upset about seeing Ward. I accused her of still being in love with him and she didn't answer me. All I could think about is what he did to you. You almost died."

Fitz sighed deeply. When Grant's betrayal was first revealed he wanted so much to continue to have faith in their colleague and friend. However, after waking from the coma he accepted that Grant was lost to them. He understood Simmons' anger because he often felt it in the wee hours of the morning when he watched her sleep. He wasn't angry that Ward nearly killed him…he was angry that Jemma could have died. The idea of losing her was enough to drive him mad.

He said, "Love can be complicated. I don't know that we would be where we are right now if it weren't for what Grant did. I'm not saying I'm going to rush over and thank him but…you can't turn love off and on like a switch, Jemma."

She nodded. "I know and when I calmed down I tried to apologize but Skye wouldn't answer the phone. I just thought she was angry with me."

Fitz said, "We'll go see if she's with Milo. Even if she isn't I think seeing him will make you feel better. We can bring him inside for the night."

Jemma smiled. "Well, it's Skye's night to have him but if she hasn't brought him in yet I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we did."

Fitz moved to the side of the bed and pulled on a pair of sneakers. He hoped that the upheaval this Grant situation had caused would be short lived. He liked the close bond their team shared with one another. In a year's time, they had become a tight knit group again.

Jemma grabbed her keys from the dresser and said, "Come on…"

He laughed quietly and said, "I'm coming."

The couple took the elevator down to the main floor. The building was always eerily quiet this time of night. Fitz rather enjoyed living on base with the other agents. It reminded him of his days at the academy.

As they were about to walk out of the building they ran into Darcy Lewis carrying a bundled of something wrapped up in her jacket. The bundled started moving and started Fitz.

Jemma laughed. "Is that Milo?"

Darcy nodded and took her jacket off the puppy's head.

Milo started panting excitedly seeing Jemma and Leo in front of him. He squirmed in Darcy's arms trying to get over to Simmons.

Simmons scratched him behind his ears and took him from Darcy. "Hello! Hello!"

Milo happily licked her face.

Leo said, "We were just on our way out to bring him in and to see if Skye was with him. Have you seen her tonight, Darcy?"

Darcy's smile faded a little and she shook her head. "No, but she sent me a text message asking me to bring Milo in for the night. Skye wasn't sure when she would be going to bed and she didn't want to leave him out there all night."

"Do you know where she is now?" Jemma asked in a hopeful voice. She knew the two women were good friends. Skye and Darcy met for the first time when Director Coulson began upgrading the security system at the Playground.

"No, she didn't give me any details. Trust me…I asked. I fly back home tomorrow. I was hoping to spend some time with Skye before then but…she had bad day. Well, like an epically bad day. I mean it is always super awkward seeing your ex-boyfriend but having to interrogate him has to be a whole other level of seriously screwed up."

Jemma suggested, "We could always check the gym. She might have decided to work out."

Darcy shook her head. "That was the first place I looked. She is not there or in her office. She might have decided to go for a run."

Fitz frowned. "You think she went running at this time of night? That can't be safe."

The brunette analyst shrugged. "Well, it isn't as if the base is all that close to civilization. I doubt that Skye will stumble across anyone if she went for a run but with the way she was feeling earlier…it might be more dangerous for them than her."


	8. Midnight Snack

Being a member of Coulson's team had certain benefits. The best of those benefits was having access to nearly every corner of the installation. Skye was thankful for that at this moment because otherwise she would have no hope of getting into the restricted area where the high-risk inmates were housed.

She had abandoned her black work suit and opted for a simple pale blue spaghetti strap top and a pair of dark denim jeans. Her hair fell carelessly over her shoulders as if she only shook it out of a ponytail moments ago.

Hours ago, she went for a drive and was only just now returning to the base. The area around the Playground was essentially deserted. The nearest signs of civilization were more than 20 miles away. At the 15-mile mark, there was a fork in the road. If you went east, the road took you into a small town. If you went west, the road took you to a truck stop area.

Skye loved going to the greasy spoon diner at the truck stop. They had the best food and the most interesting people. When she was bored, she liked to go there to people watch. She was carrying two bags from the diner and two bottles of orange soda.

Skye swiped her badge and entered her security code. Several automatic locks released and the 9-inch thick door slowly swung open. She nodded at the guards as she passed them and walked down the long corridor to Grant's cell. She stopped outside of the door and debated about going in or not. Skye knew that it was dangerous but something compelled her to at least try talking to him.

She entered Director Coulson's master code into the keypad and the door unlocked. Skye stepped into the cell and saw Grant lying in his bunk. He aimlessly stared at the plain ceiling.

He didn't even look in her direction. He was certain it was Melinda May coming to give him another piece of her mind. Although it was just as likely that this was going to be a late night interrogation since the early morning one had failed miserably.

Skye asked, "Are you hungry? I stopped by this diner in town and bought dinner for us. I'm pretty sure it hasn't been poisoned unless someone at the diner really hates me, which is impossible because I tip well."

Ward snapped to attention and sat up on the cot. He eyed her suspiciously. "Coulson send you in here to interrogate me again?"

She shook her head and bit her lip. "He doesn't know that I'm here. I wanted to talk to you without prying eyes or ears."

He smirked. "You do know that this thing is wired for audio and visual, right? Big brother is always watching and you shouldn't be here."

Skye nodded and pulled a frequency jammer from her pocket. She tossed it to Grant. "If you want to talk then turn it on. They'll still have the footage but the only audio they'll have is from my favorite telenovela."

Grant studied Skye's face looking for even the tiniest hint of deception but found none. Even in their time apart, she was still as open as she'd always been. He could always read her like a book. He dropped the jammer on the cot for now. He asked, "What did you buy?"

"Two garden burgers and sweet potato fries. I hope that is okay."

He laughed and said, "You're lying but if you were serious I'd continue starving."

She grinned a little. "I'm only joking. I bought a quart of matzo ball soup for you. I researched starvation on the internet and read that you shouldn't eat a lot after going days without eating …it can lead to some interesting intestinal discomfort."

Grant took the bag when she handed it to him. He opened it and removed the plastic container of soup. He sniffed. "That smells good."

Skye smiled "Good…" She looked for a spot on the floor that looked clean enough to sit on.

He said, "You can sit on the bed. I won't try to kill you. I haven't tried to kill any of the guards yet and you know I could have if I wanted to. Leading me around in shackles wouldn't stop me from killing at least two guards before someone shot me."

She considered his proposition and decided that it made sense. She had witnessed him take out rooms of men before. Shackles hardly seemed sufficient to keep him from attacking if he truly desired to do so and didn't care about the consequences.

Skye sat down on the bed and pulled out her Styrofoam container. She sighed happily seeing the juicy bacon cheeseburger and chili cheese fries waiting for her. This was comfort food and she needed comfort.

Grant looked at her burger almost longingly but he knew his body was in no condition to digest something so mammoth. He'd have to be content with his soup. He took a sip and closed his eyes as the liquid hit his empty stomach. Grant knew eating the tantalizing matzo ball was out of the question. He'd have to be satisfied with the chicken broth.

They sat in silence for a while just eating their respective meals. Grant was loathed to admit it but he felt better than he had in months just because Skye was so near. He couldn't get enough of looking at her.

Skye said, "They're going to send me in to interrogate you again."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything to you today but…"

She searched his face. "Couldn't help yourself?"

He shrugged. "You have the ability to make me abandon all of my training and good sense. I wouldn't even be in this predicament if I had just followed John's orders."

"What do you mean?"

He reached for the jammer and flicked it on. Ward shrugged. "He told me to bring you to him and I should have but instead I tried to get you to unlock the drive myself because…"

She looked up from her chili cheese fries and studied his expression for a moment. "Why didn't you do it? Why didn't you take me to him when we first left Providence after you killed Agent Koenig?"

Grant looked thoughtful and took a sip if his soup. "John could be unpredictable even with me. You saw what he had Mike Petersen do when you refused to do what he wanted. I couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't hurt you so I refused to put you in that position. Especially, after he ordered Quinn to shoot you. I knew then that I couldn't trust him with your safety. Quinn shooting you wasn't part of the plan at least not part of any plan I was aware of, I was as surprised as everyone else when it happened. When I asked John about it, he claimed it was because I wasn't making enough progress in finding out how Fury resurrected Agent Coulson and you were getting to close to figuring him out. He decided to take matters in his own hands."

"Claimed?" she asked.

He shrugged. "John never told the whole truth about anything. It wasn't in his nature but I got the feeling that he was telling me a half truth. He said that he didn't know that I had feelings for you but…John's always been able to see through me. He knew. I can't tell if he had Quinn shoot you to force Coulson's hand or to force mine."

Skye glanced down at her stomach. She still carried the scars from being shot. There were times when she dreamed about the moment when Quinn squeezed the trigger.

Grant watched as she seemed to lose her appetite. He felt his stomach clench knowing the pain Quinn and John had caused her. He cleared his throat. "What do you want to know?"

She looked at him stunned that his words had interrupted her troubled thoughts. "Hmm?"

"What does Coulson want to know? I'll tell you…that way he won't send you in again."

Skye said, "I don't know really. He was feeding me questions over the earwig. I know he's interested in what Garrett's plans were for the Deathlock program. He's not going to believe that you just told me the truth…"

Grant shrugged. "I'll tell you what I know and even if he tries to get you to interrogate me again I just won't engage. He'll give up eventually. I promise I'll tell you the truth. I know my promises don't mean much but it wasn't fair of him to send you in there. I know that you hate me but I see something else when you look at me. You're conflicted. He knew you would be and he sent you in anyway. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. I'll tell you what you want to know and…you should never come in here again."

Skye's heart started racing and she wasn't sure if it was anger or adrenaline. Grant was right that she felt conflicted. There was part of her that cared deeply for him but that part was submerged beneath her disdain. She was able to hold onto her hate until she saw him face-to-face. It was different now that her fury had cooled. She couldn't help thinking about what could have been between them. It didn't help that Grant was being so open with her right now. It didn't help that he was accusing Coulson of not putting her best interests at heart whereas Grant 'The Killer' was. She glared at him. "Stop it!"

He looked at her with confusion playing in his dull eyes. "Stop what?"

"Stop pretending to be…whoever it is you are pretending to be. You are a ruthless killer, Grant. You nearly killed Jemma and Leo. For a while, we didn't think Leo was going to recover. Stop pretending that you have a heart…we both know that you don't."

Grant studied her quietly. He said, "You're naïve."

She scoffed. "I am not naïve."

"You are naïve if you think everything is cut and dry. I am killer. I freely admit that but you didn't mind it so much when I was a killer for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Coulson. Do you think killing with some sort of authority behind your actions absolves you for your sins? Do you know how many people I've killed for S.H.I.E.L.D.? I promise it is more than I ever killed for Hydra. Do you want to know the number of kills I have for the agency I betrayed? What do you think a specialist does, Skye? How many people has 'The Calvary' killed over the years? How many people have Coulson and Fury killed? I'm not just talking about the people they killed with their physical actions, don't get me wrong it's a lot. I am talking about the people that Fury and Coulson killed with their decisions. John used to be a dedicated agent until S.H.I.E.L.D. left him to die in Sarajevo with his insides hanging out like a half slaughtered pig. After that, he decided not to show loyalty to people that had none to him. S.H.I.E.L.D. was prepared to let Fitz and me die on a mission without even telling us. It isn't the first time that S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me out into the field like a sacrificial lamb. Do you think anyone really gives a damn if their name ends up on that wall to say they died honorably? Don't be so precious, Skye. It doesn't suit you. You have been alone your whole life. You know that promises get broken and people lie. People leave you and you die the same way you were born…alone. Garrett ordered me to kill FitzSimmons. I could have shot them both. I could have strangled them. They locked themselves in the medical pod and instead I jettisoned them from the plane. If it wasn't me it would have been someone else. I had my orders and I followed them. I'm glad they survived but it is the price of war. I mean what happened to my mentor…Skye? Why isn't John here in a cell beside me?"

Skye's eyes widened. She wanted to scream at him and tell him how wrong he was but she couldn't. She grabbed her food container and shoved it into the bag.

Grant shrugged and handed her to rest of his soup knowing she couldn't leave it behind.

She looked at him questioningly.

"I could use the plastic shards as a weapon. You wouldn't want that."

She sighed, "Hurry up and finish your soup."

He shook his head. "I can't. I'd throw it back up if I rushed. I had enough. Thanks, Skye."

Skye reluctantly accepted the soup and picked up the frequency jammer.

"Tell Coulson I'll write down what he wants to know. I meant what I said about you not seeing me again, Skye. It isn't a good idea…for either of us. I don't want you accidentally getting in the way of whoever wants me dead. If it's Hydra they might kill you if they think I have told you anything useful. Stay away for your own good. Please. If you never do me another favor…do this for me."


	9. Friendly Fire

Skye threw away their food when she passed a trashcan on her way out of the building. Her appetite was gone. She needed fresh air and time to think about the things Ward said to her. His point of view was bleak but not false. It wasn't so long ago that Skye believed S.H.I.E.L.D. was the symbol for everything that was wrong with the government. It was a shadowy organization with no transparency that made broad decisions about what the public should be allowed to know. She was only comfortable with their tactics now because she was part of the machine.

However, she also knew that Grant wasn't to be trusted. He was a traitor and despite his protestations, he did try to kill Jemma and Leo. They were her friends and it was something she didn't think she could forgive. Skye would never forget the way Fitz looked on the brink of the death at the hospital or the way Simmons was inconsolable for weeks. She never felt more alone than she did right now.

Skye had hoped that seeing Grant tonight would help her get some closure. She hoped that it would put to rest whatever that nagging feel was in the pit of her stomach. However, she was more confused now than she was earlier in the day. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and tried valiantly to keep them at bay until she reached her quarters.

Melinda May walked quickly to catch up with Skye. She said, "I didn't know you and Ward were both fluent in Spanish. You seemed to be having a lively conversation about a ranch hand named Alonzo."

Skye stopped walking and stared at the older woman. She frowned and then shrugged. "We needed to talk…in private."

"Does Coulson know that you needed to talk to the traitor alone?" May stared at Skye's glassy eyes and knew the girl was on the verge of tears. Her heart softened a little. She felt some guilt for convincing Phil to pull Skye into Grant's interrogation. She knew he would have never done it without her prodding.

She smiled wryly and tried to maintain a cool tone of voice. "No, but I wasn't trying to hide the fact. I used my own badge to get into the high-risk wing and I left the cameras on. We both know I could have disabled them if I was trying to keep the meeting a secret."

"Then why didn't you want surveillance to pick up what is being said? What did you and Ward talk about?" asked Melinda, her gaze hardened on the young woman. She trusted Skye to a point but she had been known to make bad decisions for men she had feelings for.

She said, "Not everything revolves around this agency. There were things I wanted to say…I think there were things he wanted to say. I wanted to know if he had theories on who poisoned him. We didn't get there. Is that all?"

"I'm going to have to read-in Coulson on this. He'll want to know that maybe everyone on the team isn't on the same page about Ward. He'll also want to know that you used his access code without permission."

Skye smiled innocently. "Ward wasn't the only mole on our team. One of you was reporting back to Fury and the other to Garrett. You both lied to everyone. You both manipulated this team for your own designs. A.C. told me that it was you that convinced him to come clean with me about what happened the day he saved my life with GH 325. Were you listening, May? I wonder how many bugs were on the bus."

May's mouth opened and then closed. She said, "I did what was necessary to protect Phil. I won't apologize for that."

"Are we done here?" asked Skye. She stared at May with a hardened gaze and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't know. Are we?" Melinda knew that she could just get a lip-reader in to tell her the content of the conversation but she had hoped that Skye would be more forthcoming.

"Yeah. I'd say we are." Skye took a deep breath and continued walking home. She was overwrought and exhausted. Her warm bed seemed to be calling to her like a siren's song. Perhaps a good night's sleep would help her figure out what to do about Grant.

Skye set a brisk pace and quickly made it to the building. Briefly, she considered going to Darcy's room to get Milo. She could use the comfort of her little buddy. Skye often found herself sitting with the puppy in her spare time even if he was fast asleep. Sometimes she thought about the dreams he must dream with the way his little paws moved in his sleep. However, it was late and it didn't seem right to wake Darcy up when she had a flight first thing in the morning.

She took the elevator up to her floor and pulled her phone from her pocket. Skye frowned seeing that she had a couple dozen missed calls and text messages waiting for her. She couldn't be bothered responding to any of them right now. She was in no mood to be pleasant or chipper. She just didn't have it in her.

Skye sighed in relief when the elevator reached her floor. She walked down the hall to her quarters and opened the door. Skye jumped back in surprise seeing Director Coulson sitting at her breakfast bar having what looked to be a cup of tea.

She closed the door quietly and swallowed nervously. "May called you?"

He shook his head. "No, security alerted me that someone other than me used my master code to enter Grant's cell. I can't say that I was surprised that you went to see him. Did you get him to eat?"

Skye walked over to the breakfast bar and sat on the stool beside him. "He drank the broth from the matzo ball soup I bought him. I know that I should have talked to you first but I thought that you would have said no."

Phil poured her a cup of tea and set it in front of her. "I would have said no. I don't think it is a good idea for you to see him. I shouldn't have sent you to interrogate him in the first place. We'll get what we need some other way."

She shook her head and slowly added way too much sugar to the cup of tea. "That's not necessary. Grant promised to give you a full accounting of everything he knows on the condition that you never send me in to see him again. He doesn't think it's safe."

Coulson placed his cup of tea on the counter and eyed her for a moment. "Do you believe him?"

"I know that he is a liar but I think he was being honest in the moment. I think that he wants to protect me from whatever is about to happen to him. He is convinced that whoever tried to kill him is going to come for him again. He thinks it might be Hydra trying to stop him from talking to you."

He nodded somberly. Phil had unfortunately come to that very same conclusion. "If you feel up to it I would like for you to continue Grant's interrogation tomorrow afternoon. Whether he keeps to his agreement or not I won't send you in there again. We will verify the information that he gives us and hope it leads somewhere."

She asked, "What are you going to do to keep him safe?"

Phil was a little surprised by the tone of her voice. She seemed distant and wary. He said, "I have Melinda investigating anyone on staff that would have had access to Grant's meals before they reached him. We don't have a lot to go on because he didn't alert us when he first suspected someone was targeting him."

Skye scoffed. "May doesn't care if he's killed or not."

Coulson couldn't argue with Skye's statement because it was true. He said, "She cares that Hydra may have infiltrated the facility."

Now that was something that she could believe. She nodded slightly.

He asked, "Do you want to talk about how you are feeling? I know today was difficult for you. I'm sorry for asking you to do it."

Skye looked at him for a moment and shrugged. "I don't want him to die but I don't know about anything else. He did some truly heinous things. He hurt people I love. I don't know how to reconcile that person with the one I saw tonight. He looked genuinely worried for my safety. Grant doesn't care if he dies…he just doesn't want me caught in the crossfire."

Phil said, "It seems that has always been the case. Grant could have tortured you to find out how to unlock the drive. He could have gotten the information out of you quickly. He wasn't maintaining his cover to return to the team. He did it in an attempt to keep you. He foolishly thought he could have both. The only way to maintain the relationship you've fostered with an asset is for them to never know they were an asset."

Unfortunately, it was a role Phil had played more than once in his career. It was never a good feeling to trade on someone's affections when you cared for them. No matter how much you loved them the relationship was always over at the end of the operation. Sometimes you just disappeared from their lives like you never were and other times they found out you were using them and the truth broke their hearts in a different but still painful way.

"He tried to get the information from me because if he didn't he had orders to take me to John Garrett. Grant said that he didn't know Quinn was going to shoot me so he didn't trust Garrett not to hurt me."

Coulson shuddered to think what that maniac would have done if he got his hands on Skye. He shook his head.

She took a sip on her slightly cooled tea. She never did like it piping hot. She always managed to burn her mouth. She asked, "What time will I interrogate Grant tomorrow?"

Phil said, "I was thinking around lunchtime. Maybe you could go out and get him more soup. He still needs to work back up to eating."

"I can do that. He seemed to like the matzo ball soup. I'll get that for him again. Will you be in the room with us this time?"

He shook his head. "Grant isn't going to talk while I am in the room. He's made a point of only talking to you. I don't think he will change up. My walking into the room today stopped any progress you were making with him. It is getting late. I am going to head to bed. If you want to talk about anything at anytime, you can always come to me Skye. I will never judge you and I will never turn you away."

"Thanks. I think I just needed some sleep. I didn't sleep very well last night and today has been a very long day."

Phil nodded. He stood up and lightly squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry about coming to work in the morning. You deserve a reprieve after today. Come in around lunch time."

Skye forced a cheerful smile for his benefit and walked him to the door.

"You should call Simmons in the morning. She was worried about you tonight."

"I will. Good night, A.C." She took in a breath locked the door once he was gone. Skye had an unsettled feeling about Coulson having been waiting in her quarters. She was briefly tempted to check the room for listening devices but decided it could wait until the morning. She wasn't going to be doing anything of note in her sleep.

Skye stripped out of her clothes and tossed them into the hamper as she pulled on a bathrobe. She stuffed her phone into her pocket. She had an annoying habit of leaving the blasted thing places. She walked into the bathroom and lit a few candles. It took her a moment to decide which bath oil to use tonight. In the end she settled on lavender because it seemed the most likely to help her relax.

She went into the tiny kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of wine from the refrigerator. She filled the glass up to the brim and took a large gulp. Skye sighed happily as she carried the bottle of wine and her glass into the bathroom.

Skye placed the wine bottle on the floor beside the tub and set the glass on the edge. She took of her robe and hung it on the back of the bathroom door as she grabbed her phone from the pocket. Skye flicked through the music on her phone and found a playlist she liked.

As she slowly slid down into the tub, she let out a happy sigh. Her muscles ached from the day's tension. She picked up her glass of wine and took a gulp. Try as she might Skye just couldn't seem to get Grant out of her head.


	10. Breathless

Skye walked into the empty interrogation room and took a deep breath. She frowned at the earwig but put it into her ear. She didn't understand why it was necessary. This wasn't going to be an interrogation. Grant made it very clear last night that he was going to write out what he could remember about Hydra and then he wanted to be done.

There was still part of her that didn't want this to be over that easily. She wanted to have a reason to see him again. There was still so much that was unresolved between them. However, she realized that it was likely that she could talk to him every night like Scheherazade and still not find closure.

Skye chose her own attire today. She knew Grant was insulted that she felt the need to try to seduce him to get information. She didn't want to do anything to derail his desire to tell them about Hydra. She opted for a simple pair of black slacks and a violet colored button up blouse. Her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge, a night-night gun, and a taser hung from her belt.

She started unpacking their respective lunches. Skye was too nervous to eat but she decided to pick up exactly what she ordered for them last night. She figured it would be a bit like take two. Even though her mind said, she probably wouldn't eat anything her grumbling stomach obviously had other ideas.

Just as she was getting settled two agents escorted Grant into the room.

Grant entered the room with his eyes on the ground much like the previous day. He was hoping beyond hope that it would be Coulson sitting on the other side of the table. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Skye again. Seeing her yesterday just made him long for a life he would never have now. It had been painful to resist the urge to touch Skye last night. The image of her haunted him all night and he barely slept a wink.

Skye stood up from the table and said, "Please remove his shackles."

Grant frowned hearing Skye's voice. He supposed he wasn't going to be granted any small mercies. Even hearing her voice was like a physical pain.

The lead agent, Bernard Whitaker, looked at her skeptically. "Ma'am, you could be in danger if we take off his shackles. Would you like one of us to stay in the room to keep him in line? We'll stay out of the way and won't interfere with the interrogation."

"No, that won't be necessary. Grant is going to behave or I'll be forced to use my taser on him and he wouldn't enjoy that feeling because I know exactly where I would aim." She not so subtly nodded toward his crotch. Skye didn't really mean it but she knew Bernard was concerned for her safety.

Both agents got a good chuckle out of that. The lead agent motioned to the other man and watched as he removed Grant's shackles. The younger man was forced into a chair rougher than necessary. However, it wasn't something he was unused to in his stay there.

Bernard knew Skye quite well and had become fond of the young woman during his time there. He wasn't comfortable with leaving her in there with Grant alone. He knew what the former agent was capable of doing.

Bernard said, "I really hope you screw up, Ward. That is something I would pay to see. We'll be just outside the door if you need us, Agent Coulson."

Skye nodded and said, "Thank you."

The agents exited the room and closed the door behind them.

Grant looked across the table at Skye. He said, "I thought I was clear about you not coming in here again. I'll tell Coulson everything he wants to know but I don't want you involved."

She slid a legal pad and a pen across the table to Grant. "Well, I wanted to make sure you ate a little something. Don't worry…I picked up lunch just like I picked up dinner last night. No one has had access to it except for me and the staff at the diner."

He looked at the matzo ball soup and was a little tempted. He could remember how great the broth tasted last night. Grant glanced at her and then looked toward the two-way mirror. He was resigned that he had no real power to demand Skye's removal from the room. She had been on the verge of tears last night as she exited his cell. He didn't want a replay of that. She deserved better.

Grant opened the container and sipped at the broth. Today it didn't quite feel like a sledgehammer hitting his stomach. He said, "He called you Agent Coulson…"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It started off as a joke. When we first got here, I was in charge of implementing all of the surveillance and technology protocols. The agents started saying that I was a taskmaster like Director Coulson…so they started calling me Little Coulson and it sort of just stuck when I started issuing out the new badges. I made one up as a joke and A.C. saw it. I thought he was going to think I was a total weirdo but he said I should keep it that way and I did."

Grant nodded slightly and took another sip of the soup.

Skye smiled seeing him drinking the soup. She opened a file folder and said, "Director Coulson is going to reduce your sentence when he is able to verify the information you've provided. The details of that deal are outlined in this agreement. You should read it over before we get started."

Grant shook his head. "I don't care about the terms to any deal. I told you the only thing I want out of this is for Coulson not use you like this anymore. I want you as far away from me as possible, Skye. Someone wants me dead and I don't want you getting in the way of that…"

"We're investigating everyone that could have poisoned you're food, Grant. We're not going to let them kill you. You trust me…don't you?"

He said, "I trust you, Skye. It's everyone else I don't trust. Listen, I don't care if I live or die. I don't care if I serve 15 years or 50. I just want to know that you're going to be okay. As long as Coulson can make that happen then we're square."

Skye reached over and touched his hand. She said, "I know that you don't care about your life but I care about it. I'm not going to stand by and let some Hydra operative or a misguided S.H.I.E.L.D. vigilante just kill you. At least look at the deal Director Coulson is offering you. If anything you told me about your childhood was the truth then you are a survivor. Don't give that up now."

He sipped a little more of the broth and then set it aside. Grant knew the sooner he started writing the sooner this would all be over for both of them. He picked up the pen and started writing.

Skye was nibbling on her own lunch but watched Grant carefully. There was so much she wanted to say to him but couldn't. She knew there was a roomful of people just next door watching them and listening to their every word. Today, it wasn't just Coulson and May on the other side of the two-way mirror. Jemma, Leo, and Antoine were granted permission to be in the room as well. They were all anxious to hear what information he could provide about the Deathlock program and Hydra.

She smiled seeing him occasionally take a break from writing to drink more of the soup. She was starting to wonder if she should have bought him a second order of the matzo ball soup. Instead, she slid her Styrofoam container across the table. "Do you think you could stomach a French fry?"

He smiled seeing the fries were bathed in chili, cheese, and onions. The aroma was intoxicating but it all seemed to be too much for him to stomach. However, he did swipe her pickle. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "No. You know I hate dill pickles."

Grant smiled a little. "Yeah…I do." He bit into the pickle and placed the rest of it onto a napkin as he went back to writing.

After about 30 minutes of almost continual writing, Grant stopped abruptly and stared at Skye. Something about the room felt very off to him but he couldn't put his finger on it immediately. "Are you okay?"

Skye was valiantly trying to stay in control of the situation but she was beginning to feel lightheaded. The last thing she wanted to do was have Director Couslon pull her out of the interrogation room. If Grant got his way this would be the last time they were in the same room together. She could hear Coulson in her ear inquiring about her condition. She cleared her throat and took a large gulp of her orange soda. "I'm fine…"

Grant shook his head and stood up. As soon as he stood up, he realized that he was having trouble catching his breath. His eyes widened. "You're not okay. Something is wrong. Coulson, get her out of here! Get her out of here now!"

Skye collapsed onto the floor with the bottle of soda in her hand. The orange fizzy liquid exploded everywhere.

Grant ran around the table feeling as if he might pass out. He picked up Skye and carried her to the door. "Open the door, Coulson! Get her out of here!"

He blinked in vain trying to keep his eyes open but soon he collapsed on the floor as well clutching Skye's unconscious body.

Coulson bolted out of the viewing room and entered his master code to unlock the interrogation's room door but the screen flashed at him indicating the code was invalid.

May was at his side only seconds later. "Why isn't your code working?"

He said, "Someone has hacked the system." He looked at Bernard. "Radio central and have them shut down the ventilation system now and get the medical team here and waiting on standby!"

Bernard and the other agent got on the radio and quickly ran to get help.

Fitz rushed into the hall and said, "Out of the way…I might not be able to hack like Skye but I helped her program the failsafe."

He had Jemma's taser in hand and attached the probes to the console. Fitz stood back and squeezed the trigger sending 50,000 volts of electricity into device. It disrupted the circuit and a green light flashed as the door unlocked.

Phil and May barreled into the room. They both felt lightheaded instantly and were short of breath. Coulson was almost immediately able to deduce a likely culprit. Nitrogen gas was a quick and dirty way to take out a target. The gas was colorless, odorless, and quickly took the place of oxygen in an enclosed room. In most cases, a person would lose conscious and subsequently suffocate before they ever realized something was happening.

May grabbed Skye and carried her out of the room and into the fresh air of the hallway. She laid the young woman on the floor and checked for respiration. She wasn't surprised not to find any noting the bluish tinge to her lips. Skye had been in the room for far longer than advisable. May started chest compressions.

Jemma rushed over and said, "Here let me do it." She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes but pushed it aside as she took over chest compressions.

When May looked to her left, she saw that Coulson had dragged Grant out of the room with Agent Triplett's help. Tripp was currently performing chest compression on the unconscious young man.

Phil kneeled beside Skye. "How is she Jemma?"

The scientist shook her head but continued the chest compressions.

Footsteps could be heard approaching them as the medical team arrived.

May stood up and said, "I'm going to get some equipment and then I am going into the ventilation system to find out what the hell just happened."

Coulson nodded and said, "Take Bernard with you, May. Make sure you stay in radio contact. We can't take any more chances."

She nodded resolutely and motioned to Bernard. "With me…"


	11. Consciousness

Grant awakened to the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor. Briefly, he felt disoriented but quickly figured out he was in the infirmary. The room was dim and he could only assume it was nighttime since the shades were drawn. He couldn't figure out how long he'd been unconscious and his head still felt hazy. However, as the fog started to clear Skye was the first thing on his mind. The gas had rendered her unconscious before it finally brought him down. The longer the brain was without oxygen the more likely it was for a person to sustain brain damage or just never regain consciousness. He had no way of knowing how long it took Coulson to get them out of the interrogation room.

He tested his arms to see if he was restrained to the bed and found that he was not. Grant removed the oxygen mask from his face and pulled the IVs out of his vein. He quickly disconnected himself from the machines and tried to stand up but crumpled back onto the bed feeling a little short of breath. "Doctor! Nurse! Someone!"

Grant disconnecting himself from the machines made alarms shriek loudly. A nurse and an agent rushed into the room to check on his condition. The nurse turned off the alarms and said, "Mr. Ward, I need you to get back into bed. You are in no condition to be on your feet and you need to keep your oxygen mask on. You are still suffering from the effects of hypoxia."

The agent said, "Get back into the bed now or I will have to restrain you. I don't think anyone here really wants that to happen."

Grant noted that the man seemed to be nicer to him than he was used to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents being with him. He growled but knew he didn't have enough strength to take the man on physically. He ground out slowly, "Where is Director Coulson? I want to see him now."

He said, "I'll let him know that you've regained consciousness. I am sure he will be in to see you shortly. Now…let Nurse Wilson get you hooked up to the machines again."

Reluctantly Ward swung his legs back into the bed with more effort than he liked and leaned back onto the pillows. He watched as the nurse worked in silence to replace the IVs he had just pulled from his arm.

She made a disapproving noise as she saw the blood coming from the site where the IVs had been placed. She cleaned his arm and then bandaged it. She would have to start new IVs in his other arm.

Satisfied that Grant wasn't going to cause any more trouble the agent exited the room so that he could contact Director Coulson. He was under direct orders to notify the director as soon as the prisoner became lucid.

Grant remained silent for several minutes while the nurse worked diligently. Finally, he asked, "How long have I been out?"

Nurse Wilson paused in her work so that she could look at Grant. She said, "You have been in and out of consciousness for the last three days but tonight is the first time you've actually been lucid when you regained consciousness. Your hypoxia was so severe that we had to intubate you on the first day to put you on a ventilator. However, your condition rapidly improved and we were able to remove you from the ventilator the following day. You are going to continue to need oxygen for another day or two. I am going to page Dr. Marsden to come in and see you."

Grant nodded slightly. He knew if he wasn't in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison he would likely be dead. A standard prison infirmary would not be equipped with everything needed to save his life and he would have almost certainly died in transit to whatever hospital was in the area.

He said, "There was a woman with me when this happened. Do you know if she is okay? Do you know what happened to her?"

She nodded grimly and cleared her throat. The nurse paused before speaking as if she was considering her words carefully. "I think it would be better if I let Director Coulson address that matter with you. You have asked about her a few times when you drifted into consciousness. The director insisted he be the one to debrief you."

He felt his heart drop at the look on her face. He closed his eyes unable to continue seeing the look of pity she was giving him. Grant briefly considered he liked it better when people looked at him as a monster. He felt the nurse replace the oxygen mask on his face and then heard her footsteps retreat as she left the room.

Grant worked the odds over in his head. He was bigger than Skye and had a larger lung capacity. He had completed several dozen missions in areas of high-altitude and knew that was most likely why he'd stayed conscious longer than Skye. However, if he was out for three days even with all of his supposed advantages he didn't want to think about how Skye fared.

Grant couldn't fathom that once again he'd managed to put her in danger when he was trying to do the right thing. He was willing to take some of the blame but the majority resided with Director Coulson. The man should have never sent Skye into the room to interrogate him in the first place. She wasn't a trained interrogator. She was only being used because of Grant's feelings for her. Just as Coulson was able to figure out Skye was a weakness for him anyone else could figure that out too. He couldn't think of any other reason for the assassination attempt while he was in the interrogation room with Skye. They could have used the same tactic is his cell and he would have had no chance of surviving. His corpse wouldn't have been found until morning. Involving Skye was a purposeful action.

He stared off into space deciding there was nothing he could do now but try to figure out who wanted him dead. It would be his mission to kill anyone and everyone he even vaguely suspected of colluding with his would-be- assassin. Grant played the good little prisoner because he didn't care to escape. However, he was housed in the high-risk wing for a reason. Coulson knew that Grant was dangerous and could take a out large swath of agents if properly motivated. Well, he felt pretty damn motivated at the moment.

Grant noticed that Dr. Marsden had entered the room but he wasn't interested in engaging with the man. He could damn well do whatever examination he needed to do without Grant's cooperation.

However, before the doctor could get started Director Coulson walked into the room. He said, "Doctor, I need a few minutes alone with Grant. You can come back when we're finished talking."

Dr. Marsden didn't look pleased but Coulson was the boss. He nodded and said, "I'll be waiting in the hallway. I need to run tests and they shouldn't wait very long."

Coulson closed the door after the doctor walked out of the room. "How are you feeling, Grant?"

The younger man took off his oxygen mask. "What happened to Skye?"

He looked around and spotted a chair over by the window. He brought it over to Grant's bed and had a seat. "Skye is recovering nicely. Simmons believes it has to do with the GH 325. Skye was in a poor state for the first 24 hours. However, after that her condition began to improve rapidly."

Grant couldn't have been more shocked and happy at the same time. Skye was okay. He hadn't inadvertently gotten her killed. Grant said, "Keep her away from me for her own good. I'll keep up my end of the bargain and tell you what I know about Hydra and Deathlock but you have to keep her away from me."

Director Coulson said, "Well, that is easier said than done. You know Skye is not very good at following orders. She is concerned about your welfare. Frankly, I am worried about you as well. You are a prisoner but you are in my custody and it is my responsibility to keep you alive. Now more than ever it is obvious that Hydra has infiltrated this base and is trying to silence you. Agent May and I are working on a theory that they targeted Skye because they were unsure if you told her any useful information the night she visited you in your cell. Even with a lip reader working to tell us the content of the conversation, we didn't get much information because so often neither of your lips were visible. We are assuming that they would employ the same methods as we have."

Grant nodded in agreement. It definitely made sense. If Hydra couldn't be sure of what Skye knew then it was easier to just kill the both of them. He said, "Well, you have the information I gave you. There might be something to add to it but I gave you a lot already. Maybe it can help you figure out who nearly killed Skye."

The older man shook his head. "We don't have what you wrote down. A bomb was detonated in the room not long after we managed to pull you and Skye out. It was a professionally made device built to keep the impact contained within the room. It incinerated everything in the room. Hydra is thorough…that is for sure. We barely got the two of you out of the room before it detonated. Someone hacked the security system so that we were unable to unlock the door. Fitz had to short out the panel to get us into the room."

"Well, that means the bomb was set to a timer. If it could have been manually triggered they would have done that before you were able to get us out of the room."

Coulson nodded. "We're using the components to help us build a profile of the bomb maker. We are looking devices in previous cases made similarly by Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. No one is beyond suspicion at this point. When you leave the infirmary you will be moved into protective custody."

Grant shook his head. "I don't want protective custody. I'd like to be returned to my cell as soon as possible."

The older man eyed him suspiciously. He shook his head. "Whatever you are planning…stop. I know that you are angry because Skye was hurt but what you are thinking is going to hurt a lot of innocent agents."

He blinked and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You are thinking about revenge. I would be thinking about that too in your position." Honestly, Coulson was thinking about revenge at this very moment. However, there was a difference between using a scalpel and a hammer. He would get his revenge on the party responsible for nearly killing Skye without leaving the trail of bodies he could only imagine Ward was contemplating.

Grant shook his head but didn't reply.

Coulson said, "Think of it this way…Skye is sympathetic to your cause. If you start killing agents indiscriminately…she'll never be able to look at you again and we'll have to kill you."

Ward didn't really see the problem in all of that. He didn't care if he lived or died and he wanted to do anything to keep Skye away from him. He was a serious liability to her and Coulson was right about her not following orders. Short of locking her up there wasn't a lot Coulson could do to stop her from seeing Grant aside from revoking her clearance.

Phil stood up. "Please let me handle the investigation and the punishment in this situation. I promise that I will get to the bottom of this. Now I am going to let Dr. Marsden back in here before he becomes too cross with me."


	12. Small Hands

The previous night had been exhausting. Dr. Marsden put Grant through a battery of tests to ensure he wouldn't suffer any long term affects from the acute hypoxia. The doctor was most concerned with any brain damage from Grant's prolonged time without oxygen. The initial results were promising but he wouldn't get a full report until sometime today.

The doctor also insisted that he eat something to begin regaining his strength. He was getting the required nutrients through his IVs but the doctor was under direct orders from Director Coulson to get Grant eating food again. Last night Grant was given a can of soup that was opened, poured into a bowl, and warmed in a microwave by Dr. Marsden. The only way the food could have been tampered with was during the production process, which was unlikely.

Grant groaned softly as he opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but he assumed it was now morning from the light shining in through the window. He was ready to return to his cell but Dr. Marsden informed him in no uncertain terms that he would remain in the infirmary until such time as he was medically cleared. He hated hospitals. Even when he was a specialist for S.H.I.E.L.D. and caught a back full of shrapnel during a mission, he wheedled his way out of the field hospital in Kazakhstan as soon as he could stand up.

He felt exhausted because of fatigue but also because he stayed up for hours the previous night talking to Director Coulson. The man attempted to sell him on the idea of signing a plea bargain. Ward would get time knocked off his sentence for every Hydra base he helped S.H.I.E.L.D. locate. He would also get several years credited as time served if they were able to locate the Deathlock program. It was all a bit pie in the sky because there were too many ifs. 

Grant was giving them a wealth of information but if they were too incompetent to capitalize on it, he wouldn't receive anything for his trouble. 

Moreover, he still didn't believe that he could trust the new director to keep his word. Grant was certain there would be backlash within the agency for giving him such a sweetheart deal. None of that took into account that he was quite sure he was going to be murdered by a Hydra operative in short order.

"Good morning…" For the first time since he woke up Grant realized he wasn't alone. His head snapped in the direction of the voice and smiled involuntarily when he saw that it was Skye sitting in a chair at his bedside. 

He closed his eyes in exasperation. "I told Director Coulson to keep you away from me, that is the cornerstone of the deal we made. I give him information and he keeps you safe and away from me."

Skye chuckled quietly. She reached out and slipped her hand into his. 

"In A.C.'s defense he told me that but he also said that he wouldn't try to stop me from visiting you. Not that he really could have stopped me. I am the one that designed the security protocols for this base. I know how to navigate every square inch of this instillation without the use of badges or key codes. How are you feeling? Dr. Marsden said you were recovering nicely."

He smirked slightly but quickly suppressed it. Grant squeezed her hand. "You shouldn't be here. You were almost killed in that room. Being close to me is dangerous." Grant rubbed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

"You were almost killed in that room too, Grant." 

Skye felt her chest tighten every time she thought about how close they both came to dying and how slowly the wheels of the investigation were turning. Skye trusted her team but she wanted answers and she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her head that certain members were dragging their feet because it was Grant's life in the balance.

Grant chuckled. "Death is an acceptable risk when you are an operative. I always knew there was only one of three ways my life as a double agent would end. Option 1: I would be killed by S.H.I.E.L.D. or Option 2: I would be killed by Hydra. That is sort of how the double agent thing works. The entity you are spying on finds out and kills you or the agency you are spying for gets suspicious of you and kills you. Option 3: is just a fantasy that operatives have in their down time. Most operatives that don’t have some weird enjoyment of killing dream of the moment when we can get out.” 

Skye looked into eyes seeing an undeniable sadness there. 

He went quiet for a moment and then shook his head as if trying to dislodge a thought. “What I don't want is you getting in the crossfire in the meantime. I told Coulson I would still keep my end of the bargain. I will tell him everything I know but only if you stop coming to see me. This has to be the last time, Skye."

"What if I don't want it to be the last time?" Skye had thought about this at length while Grant was unconscious. She didn't know what to do but she knew that not seeing him again wasn't an option. It was easier to go along with it all when he was an abstract thought. Out of sight, out of mind wasn't just an idiom. However, after seeing him again it was clear their connection remained. 

Grant sighed and continued to caress the back of her hand with his thumb. It was an unconscious action but oddly enough, it brought him comfort. "You are a smart woman, Skye. You have to know that as long as you are close to me there is a target on your back. You nearly died."

She said, "That's the job, Grant."

"No! This isn't part of the job. Risking your life to see me isn't part of the job!"

Skye blinked, taken aback by his sudden outburst. "I'm not about to just standby while someone kills you! I'm not going to let it happen whether you like it or not!"

He scoffed. "Stubborn."

"You tried to save me. Coulson said that I passed out and you picked me up and tried to get me out of the room. I don't understand you and I wish that I did. Are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

Grant shook his head and removed his hand from hers. He realized that giving her mixed signals wasn’t fair. "I told you that day at Paradise that I'm a bad person. I wasn't putting you on or trying to work you. I am a bad person and I am okay with that. It's the life I chose."

She shook her head. "It's a life you chose when you were too young to make that decision. You weren't even an adult when Hydra recruited you. Director Coulson has been digging into how Garrett got his hands on you. You were a kid, Grant. He put you in an untenable position and it wasn't fair. You never even had a chance."

He bristled at hearing they were looking into his past. He would rather it stayed buried. Grant had no interest in rehashing his decisions or the events that led him to those decisions. He said, "I made a choice when I was a young man but I reaffirmed that choice every day I worked for Hydra. I could have gotten out if I wanted to do it. I would have spent the rest of my life on the run but I didn't have anything to stick around for."

"Why are you trying to make me think you are a horrible person?"

"I am!" He screamed angrily.

Skye forced herself out of the chair and glared at him in anger. "Stop it! You tried to save my life! If you were all bad then you wouldn't have done that."

He laughed manically. "I did it because I'm selfish! It is the same reason I tried to keep you away from Garrett! I am selfish, Skye. I did it because I wanted you. I wanted to give Garrett the stupid drive and then I was going to take off with you. Well, I was going to kidnap you I guess you could say. I am not a good man. I still want you even though I am going to spend the next 15 years in a cage. It is sick and it is wrong but it is the truth. If I can't have you then I want to know that you are safe. That is all that matters to me now. That's all I have left."

Her eyes watered as she stared at Grant in disbelief. His admission was honest and painful. She didn't know what to say to him. "You had to know that plan would have never worked. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra would have hunted us down, Grant. There was never going to be a happy ending to our story."

His eyes clenched tightly seeing the tears slide down her face. He said, "The benefit of being a specialist is that I know how to disappear if that's what I truly want. I started building an exit strategy after I graduated from the academy and John came to collect on my debt to him. I realized I was an indentured servant and I decided then to serve only for as long as I believed I owed John. In the meantime, I stockpiled fake identities, money, weapons, and whatever supplies I thought I might need when it was time to break away. When I decided that I wanted you…I started assembling identities for you, too. Pipe dreams…or arrogance…I'm not sure which describes it better. We would have been on the run but we would have been together and it would have been worth it to me."

Skye let out a shocked laugh. "You never thought you should mention any of this to me?"

He shrugged. "I told you it was sick. I thought that once we were away from the team that you would see it was for the best. I thought you would realize that we were better off without S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra in our lives. I don't know…I guess in the end it was all just delusions. The mad ravings of a man possessed."

She shook her head. "Why didn't you ever say anything until the very end? How am I supposed to take this seriously?"

"I wanted you from the moment I met you, but I had a mission. I was supposed to be finding out how Coulson survived Loki's attack. John needed the technology for Hydra and for himself. I figured that if I helped him get the tech for Deathlock then my debt would be repaid. He gave me life and by helping him complete Deathlock, I would be giving him life. Part of my mission was making sure May never got suspicious of me. The only way to do that was to distract her…I couldn't sleep with her and try to date you, but the moment I knew my mission was ending I asked you out for a drink. It was warped." 

His mind went back to the moment they shared in the utility closet. It had been such a moment of hope for him. He could see their future stretched out in front of them.

Skye sunk back into the chair feeling her knees buckle. She shook her head not understanding how she was supposed to feel. Skye was falling in love with him when it all went awry. The feelings hadn't dissipated as much as she wished they had.

Grant sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm going to die, Skye. I'd rather you not be near me it when it happens."

"Coulson isn't going to let that happen. He is going to find the person responsible for this."

He said, "We both know that isn't true. Hydra has infiltrated. They would need at least two operatives to pull something like this off with as much security as there is here. If they figured out how to get to me twice…it'll happen again."

Skye decided to change tactics. She said, "Director Coulson said he talked to you last night about the plea agreement he's offering. He said that you wouldn't take it. Why are you set on punishing yourself?"

"I'm not. I just don't believe Coulson will stick to the deal. Why would I sign something I don't believe will be honored? I have no problem doing my time. I have been a prisoner my whole, Skye. The only difference is now I actually have bars."

“I want you to take the deal. If it is bullshit then you have nothing to lose by taking it, right?” 

Grant eyed her suspiciously. “Why would you care if I took the deal Director Coulson is offering me or not, Skye?”

Skye walked over to the door and took a little circular device out of her pocket. She pressed a button and put it on the door. 

“What are you doing?”

She said, “We need privacy. That is one of Fitz’s babies. It sends a magnetized pulse through metals doors. It makes it almost impossible to open them without an incredible amount of force.” 

Gran looked impressed. “It sounds like he’s been busy. That’s good…”

Skye went back to her chair and pulled out her laptop. She entered a few keystrokes and killed the audio/visual signals in the room. Afterward, Skye said “Move over, Grant.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“Move. Over.”

Grant scooted over to make room for Skye in the bed. 

Skye climbed in next to Grant and rested her head in the crook of his arm. She placed the laptop on her stomach and motioned to the screen. “That’s the feed for the hallway. We will know if someone is coming to the door. That should be the feed for your room but as you see it is black. There must be a glitch in the system.” 

He shook his head and tried not to laugh. “Coulson is going to know that you did it.”

She shrugged. “I don’t really care, Grant. I want you to take the deal.”

Grant asked, “Is this where you seduce me?”

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. “I would if I thought you had the energy to make it interesting.”

He scowled at Skye but didn’t dispute the claim because it was true. If he was expected to be on top he’d probably have to wear the oxygen mask to just get through the lackluster performance.

Skye reached over and linked their fingers together. “I want you to take the deal because I think there could be something here for us but not while you’re locked up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. If you take the plea bargain I promise I will wait for you for as long as it takes for you to finish your sentence.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You aren’t asking me to do anything, Grant. I came up with this idea. You said that I was the first thing that you ever wanted for yourself…then prove it to me. Prove that I am worth it to you.”

Grant sighed deeply and said, “I may not even survive the month and you are talking about 15 years in the future.”

Skye said, “You are going to live, because if Coulson lets you be killed…I’ll leave and never come back. You may doubt what your safety means to him but do you doubt what I mean to him?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

She kissed him softly and against his lips murmured, “Please…”

After the kiss, he smiled wistfully. “I thought you said you weren’t going to try to seduce me…”

She shrugged and said, “You weren’t saying yes fast enough.”

Grant nodded. “I’ll sign the plea agreement the next time Coulson offers it. I promise.”

“Thank you. You let me worry about making sure he keeps his word,” said Skye. 


	13. Greener Pastures

Grant's health steadily improved over the next week. As his body recovered from the trauma of the acute hypoxia, his appetite began to return in full force. He ate soup for a few days before graduating to microwavable TV dinners. Director Coulson closely monitored his food intake to prevent any attempts at poisoning him. By the time Dr. Marsden cleared Grant medically he was healthier than he was before the attempt on his and Skye's lives.

Sometime before he was released from the infirmary, Grant reluctantly signed Coulson's plea agreement at Skye's behest. He wasn't sure why he agreed to it other than she pleaded with him to do so. Instead of giving the director all of the information at one time, they worked out a schedule. Director Coulson would have agents verify Grant's information each week and investigate whether or not it was actionable. The older man hoped that proceeding in this piecemeal fashion would encourage the former agent to believe their deal was real.

In a month's time, Grant's information led to the seizure of two Hydra owned armories. The weapons S.H.I.E.L.D. confiscated were definitely next generation technology. Director Coulson tasked Fitz with studying the mechanism and determining if they would be useful to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fight. Grant was waiting for the other shoe to drop because he knew that it would. By now, Hydra had to know that he was an informant for Coulson. It wouldn't be long before they marshaled their considerable resources to kill him. The former agent was surprisingly nonchalant about that fact even if Skye and Coulson were not.

Grant's only complaint was that he wasn't returned to his original cell when Dr. Marsden released him from the infirmary. Director Coulson decided that protective custody would be a safer prospect in light of the attempts on his life.

However, Grant didn't really agree. He wasn't safe anywhere in that prison. Moving him into protective custody just meant a smaller cell and having even fewer privileges than the inmates in the high-risk wing had. Now he was only allowed out of his cell to shower and for a 15-minute recreation period in the yard. Agents monitored his time in the yard and there were no other inmates because he was segregated from the general population. He used the weight bench in the yard to pass the time.

The only good news was that Skye was keeping her distance from him since he was moved into protective custody. Grant missed seeing her but knew it was best for her and for him. Seeing Skye just reminded him of everything he wanted but would never have. However, she did make her presence known by making Director Coulson bring Grant a care package of books, a deck of playing cards, and snacks.

He literally laughed aloud when he saw that one of the books was  _The Count of Monte Cristo._ He always knew that Skye had a wicked sense of humor but a book about a man plotting revenge on his enemies while incarcerated seemed a little morbid even for her tastes. However, the true delight was that when he began to read the book he realized that Skye had scribbled her thoughts in the margins. Apparently, these were her personal books and Grant thought that it was intriguing that the margins contained her thoughts. It was a very distant way for him to continue to feel close to her but he would take it.

Director Coulson wasn't surprised to find Grant sitting on his bed reading. It seemed to be all the young man did these days. He asked, "What are you reading this time?"

Grant marked his page and then closed the book. He said, "The Phantom of the Opera."

"I am sure it is an interesting read. I've come to tell you that the operation was successful. We seized another Hydra armory. It is great progress but we need to locate the base of operations for Deathlock."

The younger man ran a tired hand over his inky black hair. He said, "The program was never static. It was developed to be mobile to evade detection. The locations I have given you are ones that I know are equipped with the resources to handle the programs requirements."

Coulson leaned against the wall in thought. He believed Grant to be telling the truth. They had gone over the necessities for manufacturing these super soldiers. The facility in use would need to be the size of a warehouse with access to an impressive amount of electricity to power the machines and computer servers. There would also need to be cold storage to store the dead because Grant doubted that the kinks with the serum had been completely resolved. There was bound to be casualties and mishaps when trying to fully integrate man with machine.

However, the S.H.I.E.L.D. director was running out of time. He was meeting with members of Congress and lobbyists on a regular basis. The United States and a few other countries were becoming increasingly enticed by the lore of a super solider they could completely control. Coulson wasn't just concerned about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s place as Earth's protector. He was genuinely worried that these super soldiers would actually serve as Trojan horses.

Coulson asked, "Can you think of any more facilities that would fit the bill?"

Grant nodded and said, "I have a couple more in mind. How many do you want?"

The young man was a wealth of information because he made it his business to absorb every scrap that ever crossed his path. Grant always knew how things would end for him. If he ever managed to leave Hydra, he would need information on them. John had trusted him implicitly until his motives became dubious where Skye was concerned. Before the doubt started to form, John freely relayed sensitive information to him. Moreover, he had been a cocky bastard that too thoroughly enjoyed telling stories that made him look like a god, that meant he routinely spouted off about Deathlock. The program was his pet project. He clung to its success or failure like a lifeline because he knew Deathlock was the only thing that would stop him from deteriorating and ultimately dying.

Coulson replied, "As many as you can give me, Grant. Start writing down what you can remember about the locations and I will be back in an hour to retrieve the information. I'm late for a meeting."

Grant nodded in understanding. He grabbed a legal pad and pen from the small table in his cell and settled onto his cot to begin writing.

"I've already faxed the paperwork over to your lawyer. He's keeping track and making sure that we are honoring our end of the deal. I'll see you in an hour."

Director Coulson exited the cell and strode toward his office. He had half a mind to fly to Manhattan to give Tony Stark a piece of his mind in person. He found out that he was trying to poach Fitz. The young scientist was flattered but ultimately turned him down. He was dedicated to S.H.I.E.L.D. and wasn't likely to leave Jemma's side after everything they'd been through. However, when Coulson confronted Maria Hill about the underhanded trick she let it slip that Stark had also offered a position to Skye. According to Maria, the rookie agent had yet to decline Tony's offer and the billionaire playboy was more than willing to give her all the time she needed to consider it.

Phil had no right to interfere in Skye's decision process but he had a sickening feeling that she was leaning toward leaving. After being released from the infirmary, she seemed to disappear into herself. Skye was still an exemplary agent and performed her tasks meticulously. She continued her combat and weapons training with Antoine. She also continued to receive vigorous martial arts training from Agent May despite their icy relationship.

She routinely disappeared to the firing range to practice for the sniper qualification test. She completed the 10-week S.H.I.E.L.D. course a few months ago but had yet to take the test. The only thing that changed was her activities during their down time. She no longer took her meals with the team. She ate by herself and only interacted with them when strictly necessary. Otherwise, Skye had turned into a veritable lone wolf.

Any attempt to pull Skye out of her self-imposed exile was met with lukewarm pleasantries and unabashed excuses. She preferred to spend her time alone reading S.H.I.E.L.D. manuals on interrogation tactics and resisting interrogation. Some mornings as Coulson walked the short distance from the housing building to his office he would catch sight of Skye returning from a run. He knew from surveillance footage that she set out before dawn and generally returned around 8:00.

He walked into his office and wasn't surprised to see Skye sitting there. She likely wanted to get this over with and get away from him as soon as possible. He said, "I am sorry for being late. The tactical team just secured the location Grant gave us. We still haven't found their base of operations but it was otherwise a success."

Skye nodded. "Well, at least that is more weapons that Hydra won't be able to use. It is better than nothing at all. " She glanced at her watch and said, "I don't know if you know but I have a surveillance upgrade to perform. A couple of teams of agents are going to map every inch of the prison to make sure our cameras don't have any blind spots. We're due to start in about 30 minutes."

Coulson had a seat at his desk. "Yes, I received the memo about the upgrade. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something of importance. Everyone on the team has noticed a change in you and we're concerned. Are you not happy here?"

She looked down at her hands as she contemplated the answer. "I'm not unhappy. I guess I'm just concerned that we've yet to identify the Hydra mole. This person could strike again. You know the saying about the third time being the charm."

His face sobered and he nodded. "I understand your concerns but we are doing as much as we can to locate the culprit. Grant is in protective custody and he is safe."

"He's safe for now but we both know that he's exposed a little more each time he gives you information that leads to a successful seizure. While we're trying to find the mole that person is trying to figure out how to get to Grant."

Coulson couldn't disagree with Skye's assessment. He asked, "What more would you like for me to do?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore."

He asked, "Including if you want to continue to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?"

Skye looked at him skeptically. She asked, "Did Mr. Stark tell you about the job offer? He said that he wouldn't."

"No, Tony didn't breathe a word of this to me. It was Maria that let the information slip out. She assumed because of the nature of our relationship that you would have told me."

"I feel guilty for considering it because Mr. Stark wouldn't even know who I am if it weren't for your decision to give me a chance. I just know that if Grant dies here…I won't be able to work here anymore. I guess I'm looking for a safety net." 

Phil felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. It was worse than he could have imagined. He was dauntlessly pursuing the Hydra mole but rooting the person or persons out was easier said than done. This organization thrived on living in the shadows. "Were you going to tell me?"

Skye shook her head. "I didn't really know how to tell you. I don't know how to explain what's going on with me. I know everyone else hates Grant but I don't. I know that I should but I can't. I know it will sound stupid but he loves me and whatever I felt for him before we found out he was a traitor is still there. I don't know how to get rid of it."

He wasn't surprised to hear Skye admit she still had feelings for Grant. Her behavior in the immediate aftermath of the interrogation room fiasco was proof of her feelings. "No one is saying you aren't allowed to feel that way."

"No one said it out loud but I saw the looks I got from May, Simmons, and Tripp. Fitz is a little more forgiving but only just. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong on the team anymore. I feel like all of you look at me like I am a traitor too."

Phil stood up and walked around his desk so that he was standing in front of Skye. "No one thinks that you are a traitor, Skye. There are some strong emotions surrounding what Grant did but no one would ever blame you. You were never willingly complicit in his crimes."

She shook her head and laughed. "If they knew how I convinced Grant to take the plea deal…they would shun me."

Coulson was quite curious about how Skye had managed to pull that off. Initially, Grant vehemently refused to sign any such agreement. He only wanted Skye to stay away from him. The night that he agreed, Skye disabled the cameras and microphones in his infirmary room. "How?"

"I promised that if he took the plea deal that I'd wait for him no matter how long it took him to finish serving his sentence."

Phil's jaw went slack as he stared at Skye in disbelief. He wasn't sure what to say to her admission. However, Grant's insistence on having a lawyer involved made even more sense now. If by some stroke of luck, he did manage to live long enough to serve out his sentence he wanted his early release date assured because there was someone waiting for him.

He said, "Even in the best case scenario Grant wouldn't be released for at least five years. That's only if he helps us locate Deathlock. Five years is a long time to wait for someone you barely know."

Skye nodded. "I know but it seemed like the right decision at the time and it still does. I know you don't understand it but when he looks at me -- there's this look in his eyes and I believe every word he says. He doesn't make excuses for the things he's done. He owns up to them fully. He's only giving you the information about Hydra for me. He doesn't care about himself. He's doing this for me. That's reason enough for me to trust him. No one is so heinous that they are beyond needing to be loved."

Phil fell silent unsure what to say to Skye. He thought the biggest bombshell of the day was that she was considering Tony Stark's job offer.

She said, "I should go. The walk through will start soon and I really need to map those blind spots if we're going to keep Grant alive."

He nodded. "We're going to have a team dinner tonight. It is mandatory, Skye. It's at 8:00."

Skye nodded in understanding. "I'll be there A.C."

Phil leaned against his desk as he watched Skye exit the office. He wondered if it wouldn't be better for Skye to accept Tony's job offer if only to get her away from Grant.


	14. Joyless Night

Skye timed her arrival to dinner perfectly so that she wouldn’t have to participate in awkward pre-meal conversations. She knew why Director Coulson was forcing her to attend dinner but it didn’t mean she had to play his game.

Dinner was being held in what the team called the great room. It was actually two converted studio apartments. The space contained a fully equipped kitchen, living area, and command center when necessary. There were large screens on three of the four walls. One was a television that usually played a 24-hour news channel. The second was a television the boys used to play their video games. The third screen was actually a computer terminal that was capable of calling up surveillance footage from any location on the base.

She walked into the great room on the team’s private floor and flashed a smile. “I’m sorry I’m late, guys. I stopped at the diner to pick up a devil’s food cake for dessert.”

Fitz’s eyes glazed over somewhat and he said, “You are completely forgiven as long as I get the biggest slice.”

Skye smirked. “You’ll have to fight Tripp over that one. I’m not getting in the middle of that. Everything smells so good. A.C., I can’t believe you made your famous pot roast. My mouth started watering as soon as I got off the elevator.”

She placed the cake in the center of the table along with the other food and then took a seat at the end of the table with Antoine. The two of them were almost always default conversation partners at these dinners because Jemma and Leo were in the phase of their relationship where they enjoyed making eyes at each other over dinner when they thought no one was watching them.

Director Coulson and Agent May were far more discreet but everyone knew that something was going on between the two of them. Skye had a front row seat to their relationship since her room was right next door to Coulson’s room.

She wondered why May’s room was on the opposite end of the hall. Certainly, it would be more discreet if their rooms were next door to one another. It would stop the unintentional but completely unavoidable situation of Skye being able to hear them through the relatively thin walls.

Antoine nudged her with his arm as he passed her a bowl containing rolls. He whispered, “I’m glad that you are here. I thought I was going to suffer through another of these alone.”

Skye shook her head and whispered, “Well, I wasn’t exactly given a chose. A.C., pretty much ordered me here by calling this a mandatory team dinner.”

He nodded at her sympathetically as he scooped a massive helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate. “Are you okay?”

She shrugged. “Not really.”

Antoine squeezed her knee. “Come by my room later. We’ll talk.”

Phil smiled at Skye. He knew very well that she was late on purpose but he couldn’t do anything about that. He could require her to attend the dinner but he couldn’t force her to socialize or enjoy it. “You didn’t have to buy dessert, Skye. May made tiramisu but thank you for bringing it. How did the surveillance test go this afternoon?”

Skye placed a napkin over her lap and passed the bowl of mashed potatoes to Fitz. She said, “It was a success. We identified several areas that are blind spots. I spent the rest of the day writing the report on my findings. It should be on your desk by morning.”

Fitz asked, “Were there a lot of blind spots? I thought we did a good job with camera placement in the beginning.”

The initial integration of the security system was an arduous task. The Playground’s existing surveillance system wasn’t suitable for S.H.I.E.L.D.’s particular needs. In fact, even the infrastructure like the power grid and plumbing had to be painstakingly updated to support their operation.

“The blind spots aren’t big enough for a prisoner or a regular agent to avoid detection. However, if someone with access to the security footage were to study it long enough they would be able to navigate in certain parts of the base almost completely unseen.”

Melinda said, “Well, that might account for how the Hydra mole was able to get into the ventilation ducts to plant the bomb and the nitrogen gas tank above the interrogation room.”

Simmons said, “So we should be looking for someone with access to the surveillance hub. That is good news, right? That would narrow down the list of suspects.”

Skye took a sip of wine and shook her head. “Not necessarily. There is also the possibility that it is just someone skilled in hacking. Someone had to have major skills to hack the system the day of the bombing to deactivate A.C.’s master code.”

Fitz said, “Well, my spiders are patrolling the ventilation ducts. I also started the process of adding motion detectors and heat sensors to the ventilation system. I think adding the odd camera wouldn’t be bad either because the spiders rove in a nonlinear pattern but they could still miss an intruder. Do we have it in the budget?”

Skye shook her head. “It can’t come out of security or the tech department’s budget. Adding in the cameras to cover the blind spots is going to eat up the rest of my budget for the year. We’re tapped.”

Fitz frowned and looked at Coulson. “Is there anything in the general fund that could be liberated for my department?”

Phil squinted as he considered it. “Get a proposal on my desk this week with an estimated cost and I’ll let you know what we can do. The up side of taking down those Hydra armories is that I could probably redirect some funds from our weapons budget.”

Antoine asked, “What if we start collecting some of these bounties?”

Skye looked at him and shrugged. “That isn’t a horrible idea. We’ve been capturing the people they can’t. There are rewards being offered for some of these people. I think there is a million dollar reward out for Taskmaster. He’s on our Most Wanted listed, too.”

Coulson said, “We’re capturing these people as a show of good faith because we’re the reason they are free. Asking to collect the reward would be shortsighted and despite their arrogance, few of those governments have a facility capable of containing someone like Taskmaster. I know it doesn’t seem that way but our diplomacy campaign is starting to thaw a few hardened hearts.”

Agent Triplett nodded in understanding but obviously didn’t agree. They were doing the hard work and still treated like pariahs. Why shouldn’t they reap the rewards?

Everyone fell silent unsure of what to say next. Their tarnished reputation in the world was a sore spot for all of them. They were all dedicated agents but they were being painted with the same brush as Hydra.

Phil looked at May helplessly. The idea was to engage Skye in conversation to pull her back toward the team. However, if he did all of the talking it would end up resembling an interrogation.

Melinda returned his look with a small scowl. She and Skye didn’t have anything to talk about and their relationship could be frosty at times. They were both always respectful but the relationship was strained to say the least.

Finally, Agent May asked, “Have you decided when you’d like to take your sniper qualification, Skye? A group of agents will be taking the test in a few days. It isn’t too late to sign up.”

Triplett interjected, “I think you’re ready, kiddo. Your work out there today was impressive. Between your work with me and what you do on your own I think you will pass easily. You passed the written exam with 95%.”

She shook her head. “I don’t know. I haven’t really decided yet. I still think I could do with more practice. I don’t want to fail it my first time out. The written exam is a lot different from the three-part field test.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think you will but it wouldn’t be the end of the world. S.H.I.E.L.D. gives agents three times before they are barred.”

Skye said, “I know but I’d have to wait six months before attempting the test again.”

Melinda nodded in agreement with Skye. “It is better to be ready. I would have gone stir-crazy waiting for the six-month waiting period to elapse. If you would like I can help you practice for the field test. I’ve administered it before and I can help you sharpen your skills.”

Fitz couldn’t stop himself. “I don’t get why you want to take the sniper test. You spend most of your time in the command center with us when we actually go out on missions.”

However, to be truthful they were leaving the base on an infrequent basis. There was so much work to do at the Playground that it hardly seemed effective for them to leave their tasks behind when another team could be dispatched into the field. Director Coulson was the only one that left the Playground regularly.  

Simmons made a disapproving noise and shook her head at Fitz. It was something they discussed at length in private but she knew it wasn’t her place to ask Skye. Try as she might their relationship had been uncomfortable for the last month. Simmons knew it was about what happened in the interrogation room with Ward. She wished there was some way to get Skye to open up but Fitz had pointed out why that wasn’t likely.

Skye stopped eating a moment and glanced at Fitz. She said, “The sniper qualification test is a prerequisite if you want to apply to the combat and espionage specialist training program.”

Phil cleared his throat trying to suppress the shocked look that threatened to settle on his pensive features. He said, “I didn’t know you were considering applying to the program.”

Jemma and Leo exchanged silent glances.

“I didn’t want to say anything until I knew if I would be suited for training or not. I’ve always been a little flaky but all of my training with May and Tripp has been going very well… I think.”

Antoine nodded in agreement. “You are a fast learner and a capable agent. I see no reason why you wouldn’t make a great candidate for the program. You have an impressive skill set. It was smart to enter the med-tech program first. I have found those skills invaluable as a specialist and I am glad I got my medic training first. It’s nice being able to stitch up your own wounds.”

Skye smiled at Antoine. She knew he would be the supportive one. If she was honest, he was a great S.O. and challenged her on a daily basis.  

Fitz countered, “Or you could stay in the command center where your chances of being shot go way down…”

Skye smiled at Fitz. “I got shot by Quinn because I stumbled into a situation I wasn’t prepared for and I nearly died. I won’t make that mistake again.”

It was one of the reasons Skye was armed even though she spent the majority of the day in her office. The idea of being caught off guard scared her.

He nodded but stared down at his plate. Fitz still felt guilty for staying outside while she went into the lion’s den. He was a Level 5 agent and should have been the one to go in the house. He was the agent with the most seniority present that afternoon. Fitz didn’t like to admit that in most cases he was more suited for the lab and to the field.

Skye saw the look on his face and said, “Fitz, I hope you know that wasn’t your fault. I went in there on my own. I’m always doing things like that. I’m impulsive and sometimes my brain gets ahead of my common sense. The smart thing to do would have been to observe and wait for back up.”

Antoine smiled brightly. “Well, now I know you are meant to be a specialist because we are always bursting into some place or another and getting shot at or blown up.”

That brought chuckles from everyone at the table.

Skye laughed softly. “I’ve seen you shirtless and you are like a road map of scars, Tripp.”

He ruffled her hair and said, “They all have a story, kiddo. Are you sure you want to get into the scar business?”

She shrugged and said, “I’ve already been shot…”

Tripp said, “It’s less surprising the second time around. It still hurts but you are a lot less shocked when it happens.”

Skye chuckled and shook her head. “Thanks for the tip?”

“Not a problem!”

Coulson cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. He said, “Fury will be stopping in at the end of week to see how the rebuilding process is going.”

Trip asked, “Where has he been?”

“He’s been hunting down the top brass that were actually Hydra. They have been harder to find but he is making progress. There are too many people that would like to see him dead so security will be doubled while he’s here.”

Skye asked, “Is it smart for him to be here? We still don’t know who tried to kill Grant…twice. We can’t ensure his safety here. Fury is a high value target especially if he has been successful eliminating shot callers in Hydra. Even if no one outside of the team knows in advance that he will be here there will be suspicion if we suddenly change security assignments in preparation for his arrival. It seems like the perfect time for someone to try to target Grant again. You said you were going to do everything you could to protect him.”

Simmons’ fork clattered onto her plate and drew everyone’s attention.

Skye knew this had been coming but she had gone out of her way to avoid it. She took a gulp from her wine glass and waited for a few minutes as the silence enveloped the table. Finally, she asked, “Is there something you’d like to say, Jemma?”

Fitz shook his head warning Jemma off. This was a conversation that shouldn’t be had at any point. Nothing positive could come of it.

“When Quinn shot you and left you for dead…I hated him with the white hot heat of a million suns. I still do even though you are alive and well today. I hated him because he hurt you and nearly took you away from us. You are our teammate, my best friend, and I love you. I guess I’m just wondering how you really feel about Fitz and me if you can forgive Grant so easily for what he did.”

Phil said, “We shouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Skye said, “I don’t mind. Things have been awkward but I think we all knew why. Jemma is just the only one to have the guts to speak up. I don’t know that I’ve forgiven Grant, but I don’t think he deserves to die for what he did. I didn’t think the fake Clairvoyant deserved to die when we he thought he was behind my shooting. I think everyone can be redeemed. He is giving us vital intelligence on Hydra. He’s not a good person and I would never claim that he was.”

“I was there when you woke up in the infirmary. The first person you asked for was Grant. His name was the first word out of your mouth. I think this is about more than you thinking he’s redeemable.”

Skye tossed her napkin on the table and stood up. “You’re right. I care about Grant. I was falling in love with him before the whole world fell apart around us. I was doing okay until A.C. sent me into that room and he looked up at me. There was something there that made me believe that everything else about Grant Douglas Ward might be a lie but I think what he feels for me is genuine. I don’t know what to do with that and I don’t where to put it. You get to hate him but by the same token…I get to not hate him. Maybe he can’t be redeemed but I don’t care.”

Phil stood up. “Skye, please sit down. We can all talk about this like rational adults.”

She shook her head. “I don’t have anything else to say. My feelings for Grant are my own and I don’t owe anyone any explanations about them. I’m going back to work. I need to get that report finished tonight. Enjoy the rest of dinner.”

Antoine sighed and said, “Come on, kiddo. We don’t have to talk about it anymore. Everyone can go to their separate corners.

“Grant is in my heart and I will not apologize for it. I can’t apologize for his actions because they are his own. I don’t think I belong here anymore…”

Coulson watched helplessly as Skye marched out of the room.

Melinda put a hand on Phil’s arm and said, “I’ll go after her.”

He gave her a wary look. “Uh…”

She said, “We’ll be fine. It’ll be girl talk.” May walked down the hall to Skye’s room. She knocked and then pushed the door open knowing the young woman rarely locked her door. “Skye…”

Skye was standing in her kitchenette pouring herself a glass of wine. “I don’t want to argue. Please leave me alone.”

“I’m not here to argue with you.”

“Then why are you here?” She looked at the older woman skeptically.

May walked into the room and closed the door behind her. “Grant is a traitorous bastard. He is conniving and manipulative, but I don’t think his feelings for you are fake. When he was under Lorelei’s control, she said there was someone on the bus Grant desired but it was not me. I knew it was you. I had already suspected but…”

Skye’s eyes widened a little. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Skye. I’m just telling you what I think. Phil told me about your conversation, but you are smart enough to know that already. If you want to wait for Grant then that is your right but don’t shut out your team.”

She said, “I’ve been trying to keep this argument from happening. I love Jemma. I don’t want to be angry with her. I don’t want her to be angry with me. I knew how she felt…”

May said, “Talking it out is the only way to make it work. We’re a team and Coulson needs all of us at our best. You pulling away from the team will only weaken us. Try to work things out with Jemma. Although, maybe you should both cool down a little first. Just don’t run away from the team because things are a little difficult. I’d say we’ve survived worse.”

Skye nodded. “Thanks, May.”


	15. Temptation

Despite promising Grant that she wouldn’t visit his cell anymore, Skye found herself making the trek to the isolation wing in the middle of the night. She was still reeling from the argument with Simmons and didn’t really know what to do. More than ever, she was doubting her tenure with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Grant was seated on his bed reading a book by dim light when Skye entered the cell. He looked up expecting to see Director Coulson standing there with another update. The man seemed loathed to sleep even in the middle of the night. However, Grant scowled when he realized Skye was his visitor. He bit off the snide comment on the tip of his tongue when he realized she was on the verge of tears.

Skye said, “You don’t need to worry about anyone knowing that I am here. I looped the security footage from another night. We have at least two hours before that runs out. I just needed to see you. I couldn’t go another day without seeing you. Please don’t argue with me.”

He walked over to Skye and pulled her into a hug. “I won’t argue with you. It’s okay.”

The young agent stood there and allowed Grant to hold her while she cried. She didn’t need to pretend with him or hide anything from him. He knew her best and that suited Skye just fine. She let go completely and allowed all of her pent up emotions to come tumbling out in the form of fat tears. They soaked the front of Grant’s prison uniform but he didn’t seem to mind.

He pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head. “You know that I only asked you to stay away to protect you. I don’t want you to get hurt by Hydra or even by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that thinks you’re betraying the agency because of what is between us. I hate not seeing you.”

Skye nodded and slowly pulled back so that she could look up at Grant’s face. “I understand why you want me to stay away but I need you tonight. I needed to see you.”

Grant kept one arm around her protectively. He moved the other so that he could wipe away her tears. He asked, “What happened? Did someone hurt you?”

She shook her head. “I got into an argument with Jemma. It’s been brewing for awhile but it all came to a head to night.”

He sighed a little and relaxed somewhat knowing that Skye wasn’t in physical danger. “I guess I don’t have to ask what the two of you argued about.”

“I’ve been trying to avoid it. I can’t work here with them and feel what I feel for you. They don’t understand and I can’t ask them to understand how I could have feelings for an unrepentant killer. I don’t know how to explain that I don’t care if you ever repent. I mean I talk about redemption but it really doesn’t matter to me at all. I want you. I want all of you.”

Grant didn’t know what to say to Skye’s declaration. He had waited for so long to know that she returned his feelings. It wasn’t enough that she promised to wait for him to get out of prison. The part of his mind that reasoned he didn’t deserve anything good in life doubted her sincerity. He convinced himself that Skye’s insistence he take the plea bargain was just her way of trying to reward him for trying to save her life. She seemed incredibly grateful when in fact he had done nothing but carry her to the door and pass out as well. Grant didn’t actually expect her to keep the promise. He would never be so petty as to hold her to it anyway.

Instead of replying, when he had no words, he lifted Skye up into his arms and carried her over to his cot. He chuckled quietly seeing the questioning look on her face. He said, “I promise I’m not trying to have sex with you. I just thought…maybe we could lie here.”

Skye smiled a little and nodded. “I’d like that. I’m not ready to leave you, not yet.”

Grant sat down on the cot with Skye on his lap and then reclined backward pulling her on top of him. He caressed her back and closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of her shampoo.

“Did you think about us getting away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra a lot when we were on the bus together?” asked Skye.

He thought it was a strange question but he nodded. “I thought about it every day. I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. I knew there was always a chance that my cover would be blown and you would find out the truth about me. The day at the Hub I had hope for one brief moment that we could get away clean.”

She asked, “Where would we have gone?”

“I had it all mapped out in my head. First, we would have gone to my safe house in Alabama. It is in this little town with a population of like 8,000 people. I own a farmhouse there. I wouldn’t have been worried about anyone looking for us there because it isn’t in my name. One of my aliases owns the house. I have stashed tons of useful supplies there over the years. We would have stayed there for a few days and mapped out our next move. I would have wanted to know what place you’ve always wanted to go.”

Skye murmured, “I always wanted to go to Rome.”

He smiled against her hair. Grant went back to caressing her back. “I’ve been to Italy a couple dozen times but it was always for business. In my time, working for the agency I have traveled as far as you can imagine but I was never able to enjoy it. I was always there on a mission. We would have visited the Trevi Fountain, the Colosseum, the Pantheon, the Sistine Chapel, and the Spanish Steps. We would have gotten a car and a little place out in the country with nothing but trees and rolling green hills surrounding us. I know a little area in the Chiana Valley that you would have loved. We would have lounged on the grass all day while we drank wine and made love.”

Skye sighed happily. She could actually picture all of it in her head. “That would have been a dream come true.”

Grant came back to the present. “Anyway, that was the dream -- the reality would have been very different. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra would have been chasing us to kill or capture one or both of us. Hydra probably would have killed both of us. We would have spent the majority of the time watching our backs and killing people.”

“Reality sucks…”

Grant laughed quietly. “Yes, it does suck but it is nice to dream every once in awhile.”

Skye toyed with the snap on his uniform. “I wish it wasn’t a dream. I don’t want to wait 15 years to figure out what we are.”

He nodded. “You don’t have to wait for me, Skye. You deserve to have a life.”

She shook her head. “That’s not what I meant. I wish you weren’t in here. I wish that we could just go somewhere else. After everything we’ve both been through…don’t we deserve a little happiness?”

Grant chuckled quietly. “Well, you probably do but I think there are a lot of people that would say I am right where I belong and not getting nearly what I deserve.”

“There are people in the world that get to walk away from crimes more heinous than yours. Their obsession with your punishment runs only as deep as your well of information. If you were truly, the monster they make you out to be…then why give you a deal at all. What does making a deal with the devil make them?”

He went quiet for a minute still caressing her back. “I promise I am doing everything in my power to get my sentence reduced. I am giving Coulson all of the information I have that I think would be useful in locating Deathlock. I know that is the ticket to getting my sentence reduced to 5 years. I have already done a year…four more shouldn’t be that difficult. It’ll go by quickly if you keep sending me books.”

“Which ones have you read so far?” asked Skye.

Grant pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I read the Count of Monte Cristo first.”

She laughed quietly. “Did you enjoy it?”

“More than you could ever know. Your personality certainly trends toward the dark at certain points in your notes.”

She laughed softly. “I’ve had that book the longest. It’s my favorite. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve read it over the years. I bought it at a thrift store when I was like 14 years old. I kept it with me even when I got bounced from fosters homes to group homes. It was important to me.”

“I’m sorry that it was so hard for you, Skye.”

She shook her head. “It is water under the bridge.”

Grant said, “Water has a way of rising.”

She lightly tapped a rhythm against his chest. “Maybe.”

Grant took Skye’s silence as his cue to shut up. He didn’t mind it really. He was just happy to have Skye in his arms for as long as he could. The more chivalrous part of Grant’s mind was chastising him for even allowing her to be there. He was putting her safety and her job at risk. Bringing him a meal and visiting him in the infirmary was very different from cuddling in his cell.

After about 30 minutes of blissful silence Grant’s eyes snapped open feeling Skye rolling her hips against his. He sucked in a tense breath and allowed her continue for a while because it did feel good. It had been more than a year since he had felt the touch of a woman. His body was starting to remember just how much he enjoyed it.

Skye continued until she felt Grant harden against her. She started to unsnap his shirt as she pressed a soft kiss against his Adam’s apple.

He looked at her curiously. Grant always enjoyed looking into Skye’s perfect eyes. The brown orbs always reminded him of shattered amber glass. “What are you doing?”

“I miss you, Grant. You left a hole in my heart and I don’t know what to do about it. I am so selfish because there are nights when I lay awake and wish you would have done a better job of cleaning yourself up after you killed Agent Koenig. I could have been blissfully ignorant and I could have been yours. How sick does that make me? I’m a monster.” She unsnapped his shirt all the way and then unsnapped the button on his pants.

“You’re not a monster. You never could be.” Grant reluctantly stopped her from tugging down the zipper. “You need to stop.”

Skye looked stunned. “Why?”

He caressed her cheek and then leaned his forehead against hers. “Trust me I’ve thought about being with you more than you probably want to know but not here and not like this. I don’t want our first time together to be in my prison cell. I don’t want to worry that someone will walk in and catch us or that maybe there are cameras hidden in here that even you don’t know about.” Grant smoothed his hands up her side. “I want this to be only for us and no one else.”

Skye sighed heavily but nodded in agreement. “You’re right…I’m pretty sure having sex with an inmate is an extreme abuse of power.”

Grant said, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You made the right decision in stopping me. I wasn’t thinking, Grant. I wasn’t thinking at all. I just…I wanted to feel closer to you. I keep feeling like I’m drowning.”

He said, “I wish I could fix this for you.”

“You are.”

Grant rubbed her back. “You should make up with Simmons. If something happens to me…you are going to need people that love you. Don’t throw that away.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” she replied with determination.

He sighed a little. “Hydra is going to come for me sooner or later, Skye. I need you to be prepared for that.”

Skye said, “Stop it! Just stop it! Stop giving up.”

“There is a difference between giving up and being realistic. I just don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“You dying would hurt me. There’s nothing that could prepare me to be okay with that so just stop it…”

Grant nodded and pulled her back down against his chest. There was no reason to talk about it anymore. Skye knew the truth even if she was loathed to admit it.


	16. Reconciliation

Skye was reluctant to take May’s advice but she figured the woman knew more about conflict resolution than she did. Moreover, Grant’s advice about having people that loved her weighed heavily on her mind. It hurt to lose someone she considered her best friend. Skye wanted to make it right but didn’t know how. She waited three days before deciding to approach Simmons with a peace offering.

After picking up lunch at the local Chinese food restaurant, Skye returned to the base and went to the lab. She tried to swipe her badge to open the door but realized that she would drop their lunch if she jostled the bags in her hands any more. She used her foot to kick the metal frame of the mostly glass door hoping to catch Simmons’s attention.

Jemma was hard at work trying to synthesize a stronger version of the dendrotoxin used in the night-night guns and their night-night bomb. Whenever she was frustrated, Simmons retreated to the lab. She hated that she allowed her frustration to bubble to the surface at dinner. They all saw Skye moving farther away from them and she only made it worse.

She blinked realizing there was a tapping noise coming from just outside the lab. She looked at the door and smiled seeing Skye standing there with her arms full of bags. She wondered how long she had been standing there. Taking off her gloves, she tossed them into the garbage so they didn’t have any accidents. Dendrotoxin wasn’t the type of thing you wanted to accidentally get on you.

Simmons rushed over to the door and let her in. “Hi!”

Skye smiled. “Hi. Do you have time for lunch?”

“Is it lunch time already?” asked Simmons. She glanced at her watch and shook her head. “I’ve been distracted. Here let me help you.”

Simmons took one of the brown paper bags and carried it over to her desk.

Skye said, “I didn’t know what to get so I picked up a little of everything.”

The scientist smiled and pulled her hair up into a ponytail and then went to wash her hands in the sink. “Did you remember the chopsticks?”

“Like I could forget them? Of course and I made sure they put plenty packs of the low sodium soy sauce in the bag and the yummy orange stuff.”

Simmons said, “It is called duck sauce and it is pretty delicious. I always swipe a few packets to eat with my chips.”

Skye look intrigue. “Oh! I bet it would taste great on French fries. I am going to have to try that.” She placed her purse on a counter and took out a bottle of hand sanitizer.

Jemma sat down at her desk and started pulling out the various containers. She got more excited as she peeked inside each one. “All of my favorites!”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a peace offering if it was all of my favorites,” said Skye with a sheepish smile. She passed Jemma a pair of chopsticks and kicked off her shoes. She curled her legs under her in the chair and opened a container of sesame chicken.

Simmons mimicked Skye but instead chose a container of sweet and sour pork. She opened her chopsticks, broke them apart, and then rubbed them together as she thought about what to say. “I feel badly. I wanted to come to you but I didn’t know what to say to you. My behavior at dinner was deplorable.”

Skye shoveled some chicken and a bit of rice into her mouth and shook her head. “No, you were just being honest. Grant did something despicable to the two of you. I understand why you can’t forgive him. You and Fitz could have died. I don’t expect you to forgive him, Jemma.”

Jemma was glad to hear that Skye didn’t expect her to be chummy with Grant because she didn’t think that would ever be possible. “You’re my best friend but I haven’t been a very good friend to you lately. I knew why you were keeping your distance from us. I should have talked to you sooner. I just thought if we didn’t say anything then it would pass.”

Skye laughed softly and shook her head. “I thought the same thing. It isn’t as if I am angry with any of you I just didn’t know how to explain what I was feeling. I was so mad at Grant. The more I thought about how he manipulated me for his mission the more I wondered if it was all just a cover. I would have been okay but having to see him again -- it sparked something in me. I wish I fully understood it.”

Jemma nodded and gave and earnest smile. “Fitz keeps reminding that love is complicated. We were about to die and he still was too afraid to say the words aloud. While he was in the hospital recovering I kept thinking that I would never get the chance to tell him I felt the same way.”

Skye picked up the container of potstickers and grasped one with her chopsticks. She tilted the container in Jemma’s direction. “Love is very complicated. I am glad that you and Fitz got your chance.”

Simmons grasped a potsticker and sighed happily as she bit into it. “We’re friends and friends talk about their boyfriends.” She added, “Even if they are homicidal prisoners.”

Skye smiled a little. “I don’t know. I start thinking of things that happened and I keep trying to piece it all together to make sense. I am not sure what parts of Grant were real and which parts weren’t. When he confronted me at Cybertek he called me a weakness. He said I was the first thing he had wanted for himself in a long time. His secret was out. There was no need to lie to me anymore. I don’t know what it all means. Grant admitted that he planned to kidnap me after he gave Garrett what he needed. He wanted to take me away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra. That’s psychotic, right?”

Jemma’s eyes widened as she mulled it over. “Well, it is definitely bordering sociopathic but maybe it was the only way he figured you two would ever have a chance together away from the forces that be. You two are a little like Romeo and Juliet.”

She laughed so hard she nearly dropped the container of lo mein she was holding. “Romeo and Juliet? Except instead of the Capulets and Montagues we have S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra.”

Jemma giggled softly. “Does that make Director Coulson Lord Capulet and Garrett Lord Montague?”

Skye laughed harder and shook her head. “That paints a disturbing picture!”

“It has been too long since we’ve laughed like this, Skye. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Jemma. Let’s vow that no matter what is going on with Ward we won’t let it come between us.”

Jemma nodded and said, “I promise. I would suggest some sort of blood oath if it wasn’t so unsanitary.”

Skye laughed softly. “I’d settle for something a little more 20th century.” She held up her pinkie finger and said, “Pinkie swear.”

Simmons grinned and hooked Skye’s finger with her own. “Pinkie swear. How did your sniper test go this morning? Antoine said it got started at 5 AM.”

Skye smiled brightly. “I passed.”

“Congratulations. Do you really want to be a specialist? I mean truly?”

Skye nodded. “I think that I might be good at it.”

Simmons nodded. “You’re a great agent, Skye. You’ll be a great specialist.”

“I hope so. What about you? Antoine mentioned that you might take a visiting professor position for the rest of the summer at the academy.”

Simmons said, “I don’t know about leaving the Playground to go to the academy. However, teaching at the academy has always been one of my dreams.”

“Well, I know it will be hard to leave but it’ll only be for 8 weeks. Although I am sure you will miss Fitz.”

She shook her head. “Fitz wants to come with me. That is why he has been working so hard to get the spiders spread out to monitor everything. The academy’s facilities are state of the art so he can continue his work there. We can always fly back if something comes up in our absence.”

Skye nodded. She looked pensive for a moment and said, “I sort of got a job offer too but it is on a more permanent basis.”

Simmons raised an eyebrow. She was a little shocked considering Skye didn’t have any formal education. “What is it?”

“Stark Industries offered me a position…”

Jemma stuffed another potsticker into her mouth to stop herself from mentioning Fitz had received a job offer as well. She forced a closed mouth smirk.

Skye looked at her curiously. “I don’t think I am going to take it but Mr. Stark said there wasn’t a timeframe for accepting or declining his offer. Stark Industries is doing some really exciting things in the tech world and I think it could be good for me, but S.H.I.E.L.D. gave me my start and I love working with the team.”

Simmons finished chewing the hastily consumed potsticker. She looked thoughtful and said, “We’re family now, Skye. If you went to work for Stark Industries our relationship wouldn’t change.”

Skye smiled. “I’m happy you said that, Jemma. I never want us to change. Never. But it would be different with so many miles between us.”

Jemma said, “We should have a girls’ night tonight. Do you want to watch some movies?”

“I’d love that, Jemma! I haven’t watched a movie in ages. What should we watch?”

She said, “It should be something horribly girly. What about Breakfast at Tiffany’s?”

Skye squealed a little. “I love that movie! Maybe if we have enough time we can also watch The Goodbye Girl.”

Simmons nodded. “We’ll make time because I love Richard Dreyfuss. His eyes are mesmerizing! It is Friday night. It isn’t as if either of us has to be up early tomorrow morning.”

The two young women laughed together and finished eating their lunch chatting friendlily about what they had been doing during their month of strained communication. Sooner than either of them liked it was time for them to return to work but they promised to meet up at no later than 7:00 to have their movie night.


	17. Hydra

After lunch with Simmons, Skye stayed rooted to her desk until the alarm on her phone sounded at 6:30. She rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair as exhaustion washed over her in waves.

Skye still wasn’t done with the digital rendering but she had a movie night with Jemma that seemed more important. The pair had made great progress today. She didn’t want to set that back by flaking out at the last minute. Skye made a mental note to come back to the office after their movie night. Director Coulson wasn’t the only that had the habit of working strange hours.

She started shutting down the equipment in her office and locking the filing cabinets. You could never be too careful with security seeing as there were at least two Hydra plants masquerading as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Skye collected her purse and messenger bag as she left her office for the night. She took the elevator to the main floor and got ready to head out of the door when the building was plunged into sudden darkness.

She froze in place for a moment waiting to see if the backup generator would turn on the emergency lighting. However, after a minute she realized something was very wrong. In the early days of the Playground, they had experienced rolling blackouts. The infrastructure was not suited to support an operation of their size. However, in the following months the engineering department had worked tirelessly to upgrade the electrical system and supplement the power they received from the grid with a truly impressive solar panel layout. The Playground now generated more power on a daily basis than it needed.

Skye dug around in her purse to get her phone. She tried calling Phil but quickly realized that she had no service. Skye correctly deduced that someone was jamming the cell signals. Her worst nightmare was coming true. She had no doubt that Hydra was making their move on Fury and Grant. Having both targets in the same location was just too tantalizing a prospect for them to resist.

Alarms began to ring, as other agents no doubt realized the Playground was under siege. Skye took the stairs and headed straight for the prison wing. In the case of an emergency like this, the main doors into the prison wing had a failsafe to open. However, the cells would remain locked.

First, Skye stopped by the armory that was being raided by fellow agents. Weapons and ammunition were distributed to every available agent regardless of their field experience. Once she was properly armed, she headed to the prison wing to assist in the lockdown. Skye knew the security protocol for an armed assault by heart. The prisoners were to be protected at all costs and their section was by far the most secure area of the Playground. Therefore, she wasn’t surprised to see agents armed to the teeth ready to defend it.

Antoine was coordinating the efforts using flashlights to see everyone. “There are teams working to get the backup generator running! Our prime objective is to make sure our prisoners remain prisoners. We cannot have another incident like when the Fridge fell.” His eyes landed on Skye. “You shouldn’t be here, kiddo.”

“We both know they’re here for Grant and I’m not letting them take him without a fight. I’m going down to the isolation pod.”

Antoine nodded somberly.  He had been in agreement with Skye that allowing Fury on the premises was a bad idea but people that far outranked both of them thought otherwise. He said, “I’ll send a few guys with you.”

Skye looked around and then shook her head. “You can’t spare any, Tripp. We don’t know what’s coming our way. Besides if they make it past all of you to get to Grant we’re dead anyway.” She hugged him. “I expect you to be alive when this is over.”

He smiled wistfully. “I expect the same of you. Here put on a tactical vest. It has all of the goodies Fitz’s has been cooking up and it’ll stop most rounds.” He tossed her the heavy vest and handed her his shotgun.

Tripp looked up when the backup lights flickered on. “Good luck.”

Skye shrugged on the vest and then secured the Velcro straps. “I don’t need luck. I’ve had a good teacher.” She smiled fondly at Antoine before running down the corridor. She almost stopped as she heard an eruption of gunfire in the distance and Tripp barking orders. However, she knew what needed to be done and if Hydra was coming she would be Grant’s last line of defense.

Skye ran all the way to the isolation wing and made a beeline for Grant’s cell.

Bernard was standing outside the cell dutifully with his gun at the ready. She said, “You should join Tripp and the rest of the agents. They will need your help.”

He said, “I’m not leaving you here alone, Little Coulson.”

Skye smiled at him. “The barbarians are at the gate and there is a lot more at stake here than just Grant Ward or me. If Hydra manages to free the lunatics we have incarcerated here that will set us back years with the international security community. Everything we have done for the last year will have been for nothing. We’ll lose what little credibility we have and Hydra will run amuck.”

Bernard sighed upon hearing bursts of automatic gunfire and shouting in the distance. He nodded. “I can’t believe I am saying this but go in the cell with Ward. Hydra wouldn’t expect you to be in there with him. It’ll give you the element of surprise when they breach the door.”

She nodded. “I’ve got this under control. Go! Agent Triplett needs you. He’s shorthanded because so many agents had already left the building when this started. I don’t know how many have been able to get back in.”

Bernard grimaced and handed her his radio. “Keep this with you. It’ll be the only method of communication available right now. I’ll send back up as soon as we have this wing secured.” He gave her one last concerned look and then sprinted down the corridor, his boots thudding heavily against the concrete floor.

Skye was grateful that the backup generator was working for the time being. She entered Coulson’s master code and opened Grant’s cell.

He looked up from his bunk in the dim ambient lighting. He growled. “Leave!”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m the one with the badge and the gun. I think I am the one that will be giving orders here. It’s my job to protect you until we get reinforcements so shut up and do what I say.”

Grant got to his feet. “If they’re here for me then you have to let them kill me or take me or whatever the mad plan is.”

“You certainly have a big ego. Hydra isn’t doing an armed assault just to eliminate you. Fury is on the base.”

His eyes widened and he murmured, “It’s going to be a blood bath.”

Skye handed him the spare gun from her belt. “I trust you. Don’t make me regret it.”

Grant took the gun from her and shook his head. “I’d never hurt you, Skye.” He winced upon hearing the automatic fire drawing closer. “Get behind me. I have more experience than you do.”

She rolled her eyes. “No! I’m the agent and you are the prisoner.”

He grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her against his body. His dark eyes bored a hole into her. “I am going to protect you whether you like it or not. I won’t let you die for my mistakes without a fight.”

Skye stared up into his intense eyes and without thinking, she brushed her lips against his tentatively.

Grant tangled his free hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. If this was goodbye, he damn sure wanted to make it a good one. As they kissed, he allowed his mind to imagine the future they would never have together. He thought of the moments they would never share. Grant broke their kiss and then rested his forehead against hers. “I wish you weren’t here.”

She put her hand over his heart. “If this is the end of you I can’t think of anywhere else I would rather be, Grant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be attending a seminar for the next couple days. I will try to get a new chapter up early Tuesday morning but it may not happen until Wednesday. I hope the two I posted tonight keeps everyone interested until I get back! 
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the cliffhanger!


	18. Aftermath

The battle for control of the Playground raged throughout the night. Injuries and casualties plagued both sides of the grudge match. However, as the sun began to rise Saturday morning S.H.I.E.L.D. was the only one left standing. Hydra’s attempted coup failed miserably and any surviving operatives were in custody. This was truly a nail in the shadow organization’s coffin. S.H.I.E.L.D. had vigorously pursued them the entire year. They disrupted their operations and pillaged their resources. It captured or killed their operatives. However, last night was the battle for S.H.I.E.L.D.’s soul and Hydra lost.

Director Coulson anticipated that Hydra would strike during Nick Fury’s visit to the base. In fact, he wanted them to strike at that precise moment because it was the only way to identify the moles within his walls properly. Unbeknownst to even the people on his team Director Coulson had back up waiting in the wings. This was Fury and Coulson’s masterpiece.

For months, they had worked to imbed their own operatives in Hydra. Some of those operatives where loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents but others were Hydra operatives that were turned into assets. Neither organization would admit it but there were large swaths of operatives that didn’t believe in either credo. They were a lot like John Garrett and swayed toward whatever faction seemed to have the upper hand. From the beginning, Coulson and Fury knew this day would come and they were determined to be prepared.

Hydra didn’t just want to kill Fury, Coulson, and Ward. The shadow organization wanted to take over the Playground because its own resources were compromised. Director Coulson’s tactics forced Hydra to divide its dwindling resources. Deathlock was a means to an end and had to be protected at all costs that meant there were not enough resources to protect the other vulnerable aspects of its operation.

Hundreds of agents from the other operational base, Pandora, stormed the Playground when Hydra launched their attack. Iron Man, the Hulk, and Hawkeye joined the battle sometime in the middle of the night to prevent S.H.I.E.L.D. from falling a second time.

In the cold light of the morning, Director Coulson stood in the middle of the ruins with Nick Fury at his side. Mangled metal and crumpled concrete lay at their feet. Both men looked like a hundred miles of bad road but they had survived. S.H.I.E.L.D. stood proud and Hydra was all but decimated.

Phil looked at Fury and said, “We won but the cost was high.”

Nick rubbed at his bearded face. He looked at the man that he personally trained and smiled sadly. “We knew that it would be.”

He ran a hand through his mussed hair and said, “I need to find my team. Melinda and Simmons are the only ones I’ve seen since all of this happened. They are coordinating triage for the wounded and assembling a casualty list.”

Fury nodded in understanding. He knew how much the team meant to him. Nick felt the same way about him. It was his personal feelings for Phil that inspired him to go to such great lengths to save him after the attack in New York. “I’ll go with you.”

Coulson walked into the heavily damaged entrance to main building. The interior walls were riddled with bullet holes and black smudges from the fire that raged here only a few hours ago. The fire was extinguished quickly by the fire suppression system but not before leaving its mark on the building. The floors were littered with shell casings and empty cartridges from night-night guns. He shuddered to think how many rounds both sides expended during the heat of battle.

Phil walked through puddles of water and blood. His chest tightened as he continued to tabulate the human cost for his victory. He navigated the heavily damaged building until he reached the prison wing. He was grateful that all of his prisoners were right where they belonged. At least he made the right decision by putting Tripp in charge of defending it.

May walked out of the prison wing with an ashen face. She nearly stumbled seeing Phil heading in that direction. Her eyes flicked back toward the corridor involuntarily.

He rushed to her side and caught both of her arms in his hands. Melinda was a warrior in every sense. It was rare that any sight could truly unnerve her. Phil supposed that was why his stomach clenched in panic upon seeing her face. He asked, “What is it?”

She shook her head and stared into his panic-stricken eyes. Melinda was never one to mince words but somehow the right ones seemed to elude her. She stammered, “T-there was an explosion, Phil. There was an explosion in the isolation pod last night.”

His eyes saddened. Phil wondered how he would ever break the news to Skye. He asked, “Have you seen Skye? Does she know yet? If not, I think I should be the one to tell her.”

Nick’s eyes closed, he already knew the answer to the question. Phil was an intuitive man and under different circumstances, he would have come to the same conclusion as quickly as Nick did.

Melinda’s eyes became glassy and she shook her head. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. “Phil, I talked to Tripp and he said Skye went to the isolation pod last night to protect Grant. Hydra overran our agents briefly before the reinforcements showed up. A few Hydra operatives must have made it to the isolation pod.”

Phil studied Melinda’s face as horror took root inside of him. He asked, “What are you saying?”

She shook her head unable to speak.

His grip tightened on her arms as he stared at her intently. “What are you saying, Melinda?”

Nick squeezed Coulson’s shoulder to settle the man down. He knew the truth now. He just wanted Melinda to say the words to confirm his worst fears.

“Phil, there were two bodies in what’s left of Grant’s cell. We can’t be sure until Dr. Marsden extracts tissue samples from the bodies but there is every reason to believe those bodies belong to Grant and Skye.”

Coulson’s jaw tightened and he spun around now headed toward the infirmary. If Skye was dead, he wanted to see for himself. He wouldn’t believe it otherwise.

Melinda ran to catch up with him. “Don’t…please.”

He ground out. “I have to, Melinda. You know that I have to do this.”

She grasped his hand. “You won’t be able to tell by looking at her. The explosion was powerful and the fire burned hot before the fire suppression system kicked in. You don’t want to see her that way, Phil. Trust me. It’s not something you’ll ever get out of your head.”

Phil stared at her as the weight of the situation washed over him. “I should have shipped Grant to Pandora the moment I realized Skye still had feelings for him. She’s dead because of him.” He shook his head. “She’s dead because of me, too. Skye is dead because I thought I was so clever in allowing Hydra to attack us here. I thought that we had the defensible position. I underestimated their numbers.”

Melinda squeezed his hand. “We did have the defensible position and we won. Hydra will be on the run after this to lick their wounds and regroup. Your plan accomplished that, Phil.”

“And it cost Skye her life. I don’t know that it is actually worth it, Melinda. There had to be another way. I just didn’t see it at the time. What about Fitz and Tripp? Are they okay? Do they know?”

She shook her head. “They are both fine. Tripp was shot but he’s in triage now and will make a full recovery. Fitz is with Jemma. They don’t know about Skye. I couldn’t tell them until you knew.”

He shook his head. “No, let me tell them later. For now, they need to focus on their tasks. There are a lot of people in need of help and they won’t be able to focus if they know.”

Melinda knew that was the right choice. Antoine would be able to muddle through because it wouldn’t be the first time he’d lost a team member and had to soldier on. However, Fitz-Simmons weren’t field agents and were in no way prepared for this.

Phil shuddered as he considered Skye’s last moments. He only hoped that the explosion killed them both instantly. That was the only mercy that could be afforded at this point. He didn’t like to think that Skye suffered for even a moment.

He said, “I’ll be in my office if you need me. I need to meet with Stark and Barton. Tell Dr. Marsden that autopsies on Skye and Grant are to be his top priority. I want his pathology report on my desk as soon as possible.”

Melinda nodded. “I already advised Dr. Marsden that Skye and Grant’s autopsies are priority. I’ll make sure you get his report as soon as it is finished. I’m sorry, Phil.”

Coulson shook his head and turned around toward the elevator. His office was on the top floor and he had no interest in taking the stairs. He was glad that the power back at full capacity. His body ached in places he didn’t know existed. The battle he was involved in was meant for a much younger man.

Fury walked onto the elevator with him. “Phil…”

He shook his head and pressed the button for his floor. “She was in the isolation pod because of me. I allowed her on my plane without sending her to the academy. I nearly got her killed once before but this time I succeeded. Don’t try to tell me that I shouldn’t feel guilty.”

Nick said, “I would never tell you not to feel guilty. I felt guilty when Loki killed you that’s why I risked everything, even our relationship, to bring you back. I’m sorry for your loss but your team is going to need you to hold it together.”

Phil didn’t say anything as the elevator climbed to the top floor. He didn’t know how he would even begin to tell his team that Skye was dead. The elevator doors opened and caught his attention.

He walked into his office where Tony Stark and Clint were waiting for him. Tony was out of his Iron Man suit and drinking a class of Coulson’s scotch.

He asked, “Enjoying my scotch?”

Tony said, “Not really. I am going to have Pepper send you a bottle of my favorite. This is swill.”

Coulson gave a joyless laugh and walked around his desk. He said, “I’d like to thank both of you for helping us last night. Your assistance really turned the tide after the Deathlock soldiers arrived.”

Tony shrugged. “I just looked at it as protecting my investment. I’ve donated quite a lot of money to the newly formed S.H.I.E.L.D. I wasn’t about to let it fall a second time.”

Clint rolled his eyes and said, “We still believe in S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson. We’ll do anything to help the world start to believe again, too. I am going to get out of here if you don’t need anything else. I’m going to catch a ride back to Pandora with some of the other agents and Bruce.”

Phil cracked a small smile. “Well, it is appreciated. No, I don’t need anything else. I’ll be seeing you again soon, Clint.”

He smiled. “Good luck.”

Phil sat at his desk and glanced at Tony. He asked, “Is there something you needed?”

The eternally childish man smiled. “I thought I’d stick around to talk to Skye. I’ve decided to sweeten her deal by throwing in a larger signing bonus.”

Coulson shot him a withering glare.

Fury grumbled. “Not now, Stark.”

He said, “She would be able to focus on doing something great with her talents. She’s self-taught. Imagine what she could do under my tutelage. She isn’t meant to be a worker bee or a soldier, Coulson. Hopefully, all of this carnage will make her realize this is not the place for her.”

Phil said, “She won’t be accepting your offer because she was killed last night. No one knows yet so keep your mouth shut. I know that’s difficult for you but do try.”

Tony placed his glass on the bar to keep from dropping it. He observed the somber look on Phil’s face and knew that was too morbid a thing for him to joke about at a time like this. He swallowed. “How?”

“She was killed in an explosion. We are waiting for DNA results from tissue samples. I hope that Dr. Marsden will find some useable tissue soon. In any case, I expect confirmation sometime today.”

He dropped into a chair in front of Coulson’s desk and studied the man’s face for a moment. He asked, “What about Grant Ward?”

Coulson’s eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline upon hearing Tony’s question. He asked, “What do you know about Grant Ward?”

Tony said, “I know a lot about him from Skye. We have talked about him many times in the last few weeks. She was increasingly concerned about his safety here. Skye asked me to recommend a lawyer to handle the plea agreement he signed with S.H.I.E.L.D. I had Pepper enlist the services of Micah because he got his start on my legal team at Stark Industries. Corporate law is his specialty but given my proclivities all of my lawyers needed to have some background in criminal law.”

Coulson said, “Grant died with Skye last night. His cell in the isolation pod is where the explosion took place. She went there to protect him.”

He chuckled mirthlessly. “You knew Hydra was coming for him but you left him in his cell because he was bait. Looks like Skye wasn’t so far off on her theories.”

Fury said, “I was bait as well.”

Stark waved him off and stood up feeling his temper rise. “I am assuming you weren’t left in a confined space with only an armed 25-year-old girl to protect you.” 

Coulson swallowed thickly feeling as though refuting the statement would be disingenuous. “What was your interest in Skye? I am sure you get applications from hundreds of MIT graduates every year.”

Tony shrugged. “I got drunk with her in a bar months ago.” He saw the looks on Coulson and Fury’s faces. “Don’t be absurd. She’s younger than Darcy! We didn’t have a physical relationship. I spent that month stretch here when you were first getting the Playground up and running. I went to the only bar in this Godforsaken tundra and I saw Skye sitting at the bar. I recognized her as being on your team and she was three sheets to the wind by the time I arrived. I joined her at the bar and I played catch up on the drinks. We just talked about her life and I suppose mine. She told me that she was an 0-8-4 and asked if I might be able to help her figure out what she was. Before I left the Playground, I took blood samples and cheek swabs from her. I wasn’t able to come up with anything for her but I passed everything on to Dr. Banner. Since then we’ve kept in touch. I’d like to stick around until there’s been confirmation that the body found belongs to Skye.”

Coulson nodded and said, “I can arrange for quarters for you on my team’s personal floor.”

“Thank you. I’m going to go call Pepper. I’ll pay for her funeral arrangements.” Tony walked out of the room still feeling a little dazed.


	19. A Stark Future

Tony took the elevator to Skye’s office and let himself in. He looked around and realized Hydra ransacked the office during last night’s incursion.

He huffed out a small chuckle seeing that Skye’s main computer was fried. Tony had taught her a trick to fry her hard drive remotely if she thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to be taken.

He righted an overturned chair and had a seat behind her desk. Everything was in disarray but something shiny caught his attention. Tony sifted through the wreckage and picked up a sterling silver frame. He smiled seeing that it was a picture of Skye and the team.

Tony was still getting to know her but knew that she was a good kid. Skye reminded him very much of his own daughter. However, Darcy was fortunate enough to be adopted by a loving mother after being abandoned at birth. Skye’s childhood was like the alternate ending and it made his stomach clench whenever he thought about it for too long. It seemed like a cruel irony for someone to have lived such a hard life to be killed so soon after finally finding a place to fit in.

He pulled out his phone and called Pepper’s office. She would be the only thing that would keep him from climbing into the nearest bottle to drown his sorrows. Tony regretted not pushing harder to get Skye to accept his job offer.

Darcy answered the phone. “Hi! Pepper is in the middle of a meeting so I’m manning the phone in her office. How is everything over there? Pepper was really vague about what ‘still standing’ meant.”

Tony looked at the ceiling cursing the cruel irony of his daughter answering the phone now. He wouldn’t tell her about Skye until there was confirmation. Oddly, he was still holding out hope that the second body in the Grant’s cell didn’t belong to Skye. Tony just couldn’t imagine a survivor like Skye waiting around in a cell to be blown to bits. He coughed to clear his throat. He hoped his voice would come across normal. “Eh, it is in better shape than New York after Loki got done with it.”

Darcy huffed out an amused laugh. “Talk about comparing apples and oranges. Is everyone okay?”

“Some good agents lost their lives and a lot more have been injured. Coulson won’t know the extent of the damage until everybody has been accounted for.”

The normally easygoing young woman fell silent. She hadn’t known the purpose for Tony’s trip until late last night when Pepper told her. The two women sat up anxiously for hours until Tony finally confirmed that the battle was over and he was alive. She didn’t want to think about how many agents comprised Tony’s vague description of ‘some’.

Despite the relative newness of their relationship, Tony often tried to shield Darcy from some of the harder truths. It was utterly ridiculous considering she was already an adult when they met. However, Darcy understood it was his bumbling attempt to be a good father to her.

She decided to shift gears hoping for some good news. “Is the director’s team okay?”

He had been prepared for that question because he knew it was coming. Darcy knew some of the agents at the Playground in passing. However, she had spent a great deal of time with Coulson’s team while she stayed there.

He said, “I haven’t seen everyone yet but I am sure they are fine. I’ve only had the pleasure of seeing Coulson. You know what a hard ass he can be…he pulled me into a meeting this morning for a sit-rep and I’m just getting out.”

Darcy relaxed some and giggled. “That’s what I thought when I first met him but he’s not so bad once you get to know him and he’s not giving you that dead eye federal agent look.” She paused to think for a moment and then laughed harder. “Well, I don’t know. You have the truly impressive ability to really piss people off. He probably still gives you that look on a regular basis.”

Tony smirked a little. “I would be doing something wrong if he didn’t give me that look. I’m a rebel.”

“You’re not a rebel! You are a superhero! You are the exact opposite of a rebel!” Darcy laughed so hard she dropped the phone onto Pepper’s desk. She screeched in the background and muttered inaudible curse words. When she finally picked the phone up she said, “Shit! Pepper is going to kill me. I totally spilled my Coke on her desk! Thanks, Dad.”

He laughed hearing about the coke on the desk. “It’s not the worst thing that’s ever been spilled on Pepper’s desk. Trust me, kid. She’ll get over it.”

“Not uh. She is going to give me one of those Pepper glares and remind me that there is no eating and drinking in her office. When are you coming home? You can save me from her if you make it back soon.”

Tony smiled. “No dice. I’m staying here for a day or two. You’ll just have to face her or you could always disappear before she shows up.”

Darcy said, “Now that sounds like a plan! I came down with a sudden sickness. Hey, I’ve been trying to call Skye but she hasn’t answered her phone. Could you ask her to call me when you see her?”

He swallowed thickly but smoothly replied, “Sure thing, kid. It might be awhile before I see her though…everyone is busy here.”

“Well, I am taking the rest of the day off so I have all the time in the world. I’ll talk to you later. I’ve got to go before Pepper comes back. Bye, Dad. Be safe okay.”

He said, “Always.”

She replied, “Uh...”

Tony chuckled when he heard the call end. He set his phone down on the desk and put his head in his hands. He reasoned that he wasn’t lying to Darcy because he didn’t know that Skye was dead. It was all conjecture until there was a positive identification of the remains.

He searched Skye’s desk for a bottle of anything worth drinking but came up empty. He reasoned it was a good sign that the kid wasn’t an alcoholic so young in life. Tony had secretly hoped she kept the bottle of peppermint schnapps Darcy bought her as a gag gift. He was desperate enough to drink it right now.

He ran a frustrated hand through the messy mop atop his head and decided he was going to the bar even if he had to put on his damn suit and fly over there.

However, it turned out not to be necessary. When he visited the motor pool, he saw there were several unharmed S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles. He motioned to one of the younger men. “I want to sign out a car.”

The young man nodded swiftly because he recognized Tony on sight. “Yes, sir, Mr. Stark, sir. You just need to sign right here and you can take whatever car you like.”

Another agent grumbled his displeasure. “We’re already missing a car and fifteen others are in total disrepair.”

The first young man shrugged. “I don’t think any of us are going to be going anywhere anytime soon. Besides, this is Tony Stark we’re talking about he could buy every car we have.” He turned back to Tony and asked, “Which car would you like Mr. Stark?”

Tony held back a laugh and said, “I just need one that runs. I’d prefer not to walk to town.”

He handed Tony a set of keys and motioned to a Black SUV in the distance. “There you go.”

He nodded. “Thank you.” Tony walked across the lot to the vehicle and climbed in. He frowned realizing that they kept the cars unlocked. He thought that was a convenient way for someone to drive off with one if they had the skill to hot-wire a car.

Tony drove to the bar where met Skye for the first time nearly a year ago. He wasn’t feeling particularly sentimental but he needed to a drink and that was the best place to get one in the middle of nowhere. He had no idea how far away the next town was but he knew it wasn’t close.

He parked outside the bar and headed inside with the pen and pad he’d swiped from Skye’s office. He walked over to the bar and said, “I want a bottle of whiskey and a glass. I’ll be over there.”

The barmaid followed the nod of his head to a table in the darkest corner of the room. She nodded and said, “I’ll bring it right over.”

Tony pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to her. “Thank you.”

He walked across the room and had a seat at the table. Tony stared at the pad as he tried to figure out how to plan a funeral. Planning wasn’t really something he liked doing unless it was mechanical in nature. However, this felt like the right thing to do. He wouldn’t leave the planning of Skye’s funeral to the very people that orchestrated the circumstances that caused her death.

As always, he would leave the heavy lifting to Pepper. However, he wanted to have some of his ideas ready when he finally spoke to her.

The barmaid walked over with a bottle of whiskey and poured him a glass. “Can I get you anything else?”

He shook his head. “No.”

She nodded and left him alone.

He decided that after writing down his list he would drink until the pain in his chest lessened. Tony began to jot down his ideas but occasionally glanced at the glass of whiskey longingly. Finally, he gave up and drank it in one breath. He refilled the glass and repeated the action.

“That’s better,” Tony said to no one in particular.

As the time slowly passed, he went from writing notes about Skye’s funeral to drawing the schematic for something that had been on his mind for some time. What alcohol couldn’t dull his work surely could. Before Tony knew it, he had been sitting there for nearly three hours. As he drew the schematics for a new type of DNA sequencing machine, something occurred to him rather unexpectedly.

He took out his phone and tried tracking Skye’s Stark phone. Darcy had pried one out of Tony’s elitist little hands for Skye’s birthday a few months ago. He so hated allowing his personal tech in other people’s hands. Suddenly he began laughing as if he was a mad man and shoved back from the table.

He grabbed the pad he had been writing on and rushed out of the bar. “Oh, you clever little thing, you! Oh! Why didn’t I think of that sooner?”

Tony drove like a man possessed back to the Playground. He realized now that instead of drinking like a fish he should have been doing something useful in the infirmary.  When he arrived, he slammed on the brakes in front of the building and didn’t bother to turn off the car.

Tony easily navigated the building because he had long ago memorized the floor plan. It was too big a space for him to wander around aimlessly or God forbid allow some hapless junior agent to guide him through like a poorly trained Seeing Eye dog.

Tony was prepared for the dozens of bodies he saw laying on gurneys in the infirmary. Some of them were clinging to life and the deceased had bloodied sheets covering their faces.

He looked around for Dr. Marsden but didn’t see the good doctor. He could only assume the man was knee deep trying to save people. He decided to locate the bodies from Grant’s cell was a better use of his time anyway.

Tony figured Skye and Grant’s bodies wouldn’t be out in the main area where anyone could stumble across the remains. Coulson was determined to keep their deaths a secret for now.

He walked toward the back where the operating rooms were located and stopped when he saw two armed men standing guard in front of an examination room. If that didn’t scream VIP he didn’t know what did.

Tony said, “Let me in there.”

The older of the two agents looked at him with tired and sad eyes. “We have orders from Director Coulson to only let Dr. Marsden into that room.”

“I know who is in that room and I don’t have all day for Dr. Marsden to get around to doing what needs to be done.”

Agent Bernard said, “Dr. Marsden isn’t in there. Dr. Banner is in there.”

Tony growled and slammed his hand on the door. “Banner! Open up!”

There was silence for a few moments before the door opened.

Bruce was wearing a plastic shield over his face and a blue surgical gown over his clothes. “What are you doing here, Tony?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I thought you left when Clint did.”

He shook his head. “I couldn’t leave with all of these people in need. I stayed behind to lend a hand. What are you doing here?”

Tony said, “I know one of the victims in that room. Let me in.”

Bruce said, “Let him pass please…”

The guards stepped aside to let Tony enter the room.

He closed the door behind him and asked, “Did you find useable tissue?”

Bruce shook his head. “Not as of yet. I don’t know what was used to cause that explosion but it burned hotter than anything I’ve seen before. If the fire suppression system hadn’t activated I believe the bodies would have been completely incinerated. I am hoping to find useable genetic material in the bone marrow.”

Tony quickly did the math in his head and realized it would be several hours before the results were entered into the database. He said, “Call me when you have news.”

He walked out of the examination room with a completely new mission. Tony took out his phone and called Pepper as he walked back out to the car he hoped was still idling in front of the building.

Pepper answered swiftly but sounded flustered. “Is this important, Tony? I got your message earlier but I have a board meeting to attend in a few minutes.”

He said, “It is of the utmost importance. I need you to get our legal team on a jet and on their way here now.”

She paused and then sighed tiredly. “What did you do now?”

Tony laughed. “I haven’t done anything. The legal assistance isn’t for me but I need them here tonight or they are worthless to me.”

Pepper was intrigued to hear that it wasn’t for him. “I’ll have them on a jet within the hour. Are you going to tell me what this is about?”

“I will once I figure out all the pieces. Call me when you finish with the board meeting.”

She frowned but replied, “I will. I’ll talk to you soon, Tony.”


	20. The Inescapable Winding Road

The quiet hum of the heater in the corner of the room was the only noise that broke the eerie silence. For the last hour, he laid there staring at the ceiling as his mind strategized about his next move. Last night everything happened so quickly. He was easily swept up in the action and emotion of the moment. However, now there was no gunfire or exploding ordnance to silence the voices in his head. Adrenaline was no longer pumping through his veins and he could no longer hear the thrumming of his pulse in his ears. Now there was only silence and consequences.

Exhaustion blanketed his bruised and battered body. Sleep seemed to be the smartest decision but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that before he had answers. They needed a road map of where to go from here. Their world had changed rapidly in a matter of 24 hours. His musings weren’t existential. His questions demanded answers and quickly.   

He sat up in the bed hearing the bathroom door open. His eyes widened seeing her standing in the doorway with only a towel covering her body. He winced seeing the bruises and lacerations that covered her face and arms. She was so incredibly lucky to be alive.

Skye said, “Well, you didn’t run away while I was in the bathtub. That’s a good sign.”

Grant raised an eyebrow. “Did you really expect me to run?”

She smiled a little and shook her head. “No, I didn’t. Are you okay?”

Grant moved to sit on the side of the bed and winced slightly. He was certain he had a few broken ribs. He nodded. “I’m fine.”

Skye hummed in displeasure. She knew that as badly as she felt now that Grant was in more pain. The incredibly stubborn man had taken the brunt of the assailants’ initial assault in a bid to protect Skye. For the first several minutes of the fight, the assassins completely ignored Skye’s presence. They were more concerned with killing Grant who was putting up a hell of a fight. However, he was quickly overwhelmed because Hydra didn’t send a half-cocked three-person assault team to eliminate a target that was causing them so much agita.

He asked, “What’s the plan here?”

She shrugged. “I’ve got no idea. By now the bodies in your cell had to be discovered.”

Grant said, “They will think you’re dead. You’ve got to go back, Skye.”

Skye walked over to Grant and stood between his legs. She said, “I don’t want to go back without you and I can’t ask you to go back there. Coulson can’t keep you safe or he doesn’t care enough to keep you safe. I’m not sure which it is. I don’t know who to trust anymore.”

He rested his hands on Skye’s hips and leaned his forehead against her abdomen. “I saw the amount of explosives in that bag. The bodies would have been burnt to a crisp. They will have to find viable tissue or hope the teeth are still intact for a dental match. There is time for you to go back and say that I kidnapped you when I escaped.”

“No. If I go back and tell that lie then Coulson will know you are alive. He’ll hunt you down and drag you back.”

“Skye, I know how to stay off the radar if that is what I want to do. Trust me. Coulson will hunt me down if he thinks I’ve taken you with me. No one is going to believe you ran away with me.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve been sort of chatty about thinking I might love you.”

Grant pulled away and looked up into her eyes. “What?”

“Everyone knows I still have feelings for you, Grant. It isn’t just Jemma. I couldn’t keep it in after we were nearly killed.”

He said, “Not everyone…”

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his shoulder. “I broke you out of a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. What would you like me to do to prove that I love you? Would you like a skywriter? Do you want me to get it tattooed somewhere on my body?”

A sinister look crossed his features at the mention of a tattoo. He said, “I wouldn’t mind a tattoo.” He sobered and then said, “Seriously, you have to go back so that S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t label you a traitor. You’re going to need to Coulson to protect you from Hydra. Once they realize I’m not dead they’ll be looking for me, too.”

“What if everyone believes we’re dead? You said yourself that the bodies would be burnt beyond recognition from the blast. We could just disappear. If everyone thinks we’re dead then no one is chasing us,” Skye whispered. She kneeled down in front of Grant so they were face to face. “Please…” Skye kissed him softly.

He tried to keep a level head but Skye kneeling between his legs was having an unsurprising affect on him. His mind, however foggy, was very much interested in seeing what was beneath that towel. He cleared his throat. “How do you suggest we get around the small fact that DNA testing or a dental match will prove those bodies don’t belong to us?”

Skye rested her hands on Grant’s thighs and chuckled. “Well, I happen to be a hacker. S.H.I.E.L.D. does everything digitally because it is faster and there is less of a chance for human error. If Coulson thinks we died he’ll make them identify us before any other causalities. Because they think we’re the deceased they won’t bother running a system wide search. They’ll compare the samples they have on hand to our information logged into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database. I can hack in and change the results. I know S.H.I.E.L.D.’s system better than anyone else.”

Grant picked up Skye’s hands and placed a kiss on each palm. “I don’t doubt that you could do it but I don’t think that you should. Your life would be over, Skye. You could never come back. I don’t want that for you. I don’t want you to be with me because you don’t have any other choice. There’s no coming in from the cold for this. You would have broken me out of prison and faked our deaths. Coulson loves you but you would have to answer for your crimes. I’d burn that building to the ground before I ever saw you spend a day behind bars.”

She said, “I’m not letting you go back there to die and I’m not going to let you leave me here and never see you again. This is the best I can come up with, Grant! You said before that when you met me it was the first time you let yourself truly want anything. Well, I want you. I’ve gotten so used to things not working out and people not wanting me that I stopped wanting anything at all. It was easier to be rejected if I didn’t care. Well, I allowed myself to want you and you disappointed me. Everything got so screwed up but we have another chance. We can do it differently this time. I know what you are and I still want you. Don’t try to make me do what you think is right for me. You’re right for me.”

Grant pulled her up off the floor and onto his lap. “It all seems so clear right now. You have tunnel vision. You’re not thinking about how hurt Coulson and the team must be right now. They think you’re dead. I saw the way he broke down when Quinn shot you. I saw how they all broke down. May flipped out and beat the hell out of Quinn because the doctor said you couldn’t be saved. They love you and no matter what has happened, you dying will rip them apart. That isn’t what you want.”

Skye’s eyes welled up with tears. The truth had been nagging at the back of her head but if she didn’t stop to consider it then she didn’t have to deal with it. Her decision would hurt her team. Coulson would feel guilty. Tripp would feel guilty for letting her go protect Grant. It wasn’t fair. “I’m just supposed to let you go?”

He kissed her softly. “Yes…”

“I finally find something I want and I can’t have it because I might hurt other people. What about me? What about my hurt? Does my pain not count for anything? If I let you go I will never be able to see you again.”

Grant caressed her cheek and said, “I’m a monster. I’m no good for you, Skye. My desire for you was selfish. Let me be unselfish. You need to go back to the team.”

She asked, “Where will you go?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. You have to go back soon. You need to put a spin on why you just disappeared or Coulson will know something is going on. If he figures out you let me go…ask for a lawyer and don’t say a word. See if you can get Micah to take your case. Offer up information on my whereabouts to get immunity. Coulson won’t want to throw the book at you. He will just leverage jail time to get you to cooperate.”

Skye blinked back tears. She untied the knot holding the towel in place and let the scratchy material fall away.

Grant looked at her questioningly. “Skye?”

She shook her head and put a finger to his lips. “You are making me go back. Well, I will under one condition. I want to spend today with you. I will go back tomorrow. I’ll call A.C. and tell him that I took off after I couldn’t save you.”

He swallowed thickly and let his gaze drop from her eyes. He inhaled quickly seeing a bruise forming on her breastbone. Grant leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss to the bruise. “She got you good.”

Skye nodded and said, “Well, it hurt but I’d say I came out on the better end of the deal.”

Grant thought back to the moment when Skye had managed to shoot her attacker. He remembered being impressed by the accuracy of the shots. The Hydra operative was wearing next generation ballistics gear. The woman’s throat and head were the only available targets and Skye hit both with precision. It was a thing of beauty in his opinion.

He picked Skye up and laid her back on the bed. He quickly shucked off his prison issued boxers and climbed on top of her. “Where did you learn how to shoot like that?”

She gasped feeling Grant’s lips brushing over her chest and his fingers caressing her skin. “Tripp took over the duties as my supervising officer unofficially. He taught me hand to hand combat and helped with my firearms training.”

He stopped at her abdomen where he saw another bruise. He looked up at her face and asked, “Tripp?”

Skye smiled seeing the jealousy in his eyes. “Our training stayed in the gym or at the firing range. He made a move once but I told him it was better that we stay friends.”

Grant huffed but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to rile Skye up but he would have had to go back to kill Tripp if it had been anymore than that. “Good…”

“Although, you are leaving me so maybe I should give Tripp a chance. He is incredibly fit. Did you know he does 200 pushups every day? He can bench press like 250lbs.”

He growled and nipped at her thigh. “You are baiting me…”

She shrugged and toyed with his shaggy hair. “You are taking the bait. It’s not hard to manipulate someone’s emotions when you have the right leverage. You admitted yourself that I’m a weakness.” Skye gasped as Grant’s lips left her thigh and found their target. She tugged on his hair as her body reacted to his ridiculously skilled tongue.

Grant smiled smugly as Skye moaned. He intended to prove that Tripp was an incredibly poor substitute. However, he knew that she would be going back and wouldn’t be single forever. In time, Skye would fall in love with someone that wasn’t a Class A psychopath and he would just have to accept that. On the other hand, he could stalk her and kill any would be suitors.

Suddenly Skye sat up right and pushed him away.

Grant was shocked by Skye’s strange behavior. He gave her a concerned look. “Is something wrong? Do you not want this?”

She said, “Don’t be stupid. Of course, I want this. I just thought of another option.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, I thought my only options were to pretend to be dead, go on the run with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra hunting us, or go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and let you go.”

He said, “Yes, those are your options. We’ve already been over this.”

She shook her head. “There’s another option! Tony Stark offered me a job. I could just leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and work for him. You still have to be dead in this scenario but then I wouldn’t have to worry about living at the Playground and having my every second monitored.”

Grant flopped onto his back and tried to focus on what Skye was saying. “Tony Stark offered you a job? When?”

She shrugged. “Does that really matter? The point in there is a job offer on the table. I could resign from S.H.I.E.L.D. and work for Stark Industries.  I told A.C. I might leave if you were killed.” Skye straddled him and asked, “What do you think?”

He swatted her butt playfully. “I think that I am having trouble concentrating with you on top of me.”

Skye grinned impishly and leaned down to nibble at the skin just below his Adam’s apple. “What is there to think about? I’ll leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and we can be together. You’ll be dead but it isn’t difficult to build a new identity. I wiped your identity once and I can do it again. You’ll have to change your appearance… a lot.”

Grant trailed his fingertips down her spine. “You really want to do this? You really want to leave S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

She pulled back and admired the hickey on his neck. “I want you, Grant. You’re right it would be cruel to let A.C. think I am dead but I don’t want to give you up. I don’t know what this is but I’d like to figure it out.”

He kissed her passionately and rolled them over so that he was on top of her. “What about Stark?”

Skye said, “It isn’t like I am going to be living in Stark Tower. I’ll be an employee just like anyone else. I’ll go to work every day and come home every night. No one will suspect a thing.”

Grant laughed. “And if we get caught?”

She said, “I don’t care, Grant. The alternative is never seeing you again or letting you die in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. At least this way Hydra thinks you are dead, too.”

“This is a very bad idea. I think you might be a negative influence on me.”

Skye giggled. “Said the convict to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent pinned under his nude body. Now hurry up because I need to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. before they realize you aren’t dead.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t really do quick.”

Skye giggled. “That’s not what May said…”

He grabbed both of Skye’s wrists and moved them over her head. “You know…you aren’t in the best position to keep teasing me. I can really drag this out until you are a sweaty wrung out mess.”

She licked her lips. “Do your worst…”


	21. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning that there is a bit of smut in this chapter. There's nothing too graphic but it is there.

Grant groaned with pleasure as he lie in the bed and gazed at Skye with nothing but adoration and desire behind his dark eyes. He found himself studying the fleeting expressions on her face that sent tingles down his spine. His arms rested comfortably behind his head and he wished that this moment would never have to end. However, he knew that eventually they would have to face reality. 

Skye was on top of Grant, she slowly swiveled her hips as she ground onto him. A pleasant ache consumed her body. She silently wondered if it would have always been this way or was the passion she felt for him forged in the fire of all that happened to them over the past year. All she knew was that this felt suffocating, in a good way. 

Grant filled her completely, and with every movement sheer pleasure rippled through him like a wave. This was their second time making love in as many hours. They still didn’t know if their plan would work so Grant was determined to make the most of the time they had together. 

Skye moaned with every thrust and bit her lip to stifle her screams. The last thing either of them wanted to do was bring unwanted attention to themselves right now. However, every move of her hips seemed to wring another desperate cry from her unwilling lips. 

She raked her nails over Grant’s chest as she neared her climax. He was certain to have a set that matched the ones she left on his back earlier. Skye was unsure if the marks she was leaving on his body were from the heat of passion or some strange desire to mark him as her property…her lover. Grant wasn’t the only one with the unhealthy desire for possession. She was scared of losing him to S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra. Skye thought back to the jealousy she felt on the bus when she realized Grant was sleeping with Agent May, but that didn’t matter now because Grant was hers. 

Grant brought one arm from behind his head and placed his hand firmly yet gently on Skye’s hip to steady her. He didn’t want to grip her too hard because he’d already left a bruise there from clutching too tightly. 

He watched in awe as she writhed and ground on top of him like a woman possessed. Skye looked beautiful to him as she bit her lip and tried her best to hold in her screams.

“Don't bite your lip, Skye. I don’t want you to fight it. Let it out, baby.”

Grant guided his hand toward her center and gently caressed the sensitive spot that drove her crazy. 

Skye bit her lip harder, drawing blood, as the intensity became too much. 

“Let go…”

Finally, Skye could hold back no longer she unclenched her lip and screamed loud enough that she was certain their neighbors heard her loud and clear through the tacky wood panel walls. 

Grant felt Skye’s body pulse wildly around his and it was more than he could possibly take. Grant flipped them over with ease and took over because Skye was almost incomprehensible right now. He thrust into her quaking body with rough but controlled movements. Grant leaned down to kiss her passionately. 

Skye looked up at Grant with fearful eyes. “Do you really love me, Grant? Truly?”

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” he murmured softly. “I have loved you from the day I first saw you and I will love you for the rest of my life…no matter how long or short a time that may be.”

Grant surged deeper into her as he finally climaxed. He rested his head against her shoulder and panted from the exertion. 

She felt tears collect in her eyes and tried her best to blink them away. 

Grant heard Skye sniffle and he looked at her with genuine concern. “What’s wrong, Skye?”

She rolled her eyes at her own emotionality. “Nothing.”

He slid off her body and gathered Skye in his arms. “Talk to me please…”

“What if this is the last time?”

Grant teased, “If you get me some a bottle of water and thirty minutes I’m pretty sure I can make it happen again.”

She whacked his arm and sniffled. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

He sighed and caressed her back. “I know but I don’t have the answers, Skye. I’ll do whatever I have to do for us because I love you. I mean that. I don’t just say it. I’ve never said it before you and I’ll never say it to anyone else.”

Skye rested her head on his shoulder. “Were you serious about the bottle of water?”

He said, “I need that and a snack.”

She huffed out a laugh. “You are lucky I thought to go out early to get something to eat or you’d be screwed because I am not going anywhere right now.”

Grant laughed softly and slid out from under Skye. He walked over to the round table pushed off into the corner of the room. “Do you want anything?”

Skye said, “I could go for that bag of cheese puffs.”

He chuckled at her request. Grant was going to eat the cheese puffs but he figured that could just share. He grabbed a couple bottles of water and returned to bed. “Lunch is served.”

“You really worked up a sweat putting this together. Thank you,” Skye teased. She scooted back on the bed so that she was sitting against the headboard. 

Grant had a seat beside Skye and opened the bag of cheese puffs. He placed the bag between them and smiled at her. “Ladies first.”

Skye snorted. “How very gallant of you, Ward.”

He smiled. “Hey! This is the equivalent of making a sandwich after sex, which I never do by the way because I like to disappear before morning.”

“Oh, you’re one of those guys. Jerk…” She popped a cheese puff into her mouth and side happily. “Mmm, processed cheese goodness.”

Grant opened his bottle of water and took a gulp. “I didn’t like attachments and if a woman wakes up to you the next morning…there are attachments. I was being cruel to be kind. It wouldn’t have been right to let them build up false hope.” 

She asked, “Do I want to ask how many women want to kill you on sight because they were a one-night stand?”

Grant shook his head and asked, “Are you asking about fraternization on my own time or working for S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

Skye blinked. “How many women did you sleep with for S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

He smirked seeing the jealous streak peeking out of Skye. Grant shook his head. “You really don’t want to know. Having sex with an asset is an effect tool. It is like tradecraft 101. Generally, people let their guard down when they are having sex. Some people have been known to get chatty in post-coital bliss.”

“Maybe I should be pumping you for information right now. Who knows what you might let slip…”

He chuckled. “I’m trained to keep my mouth shut. If I can withstand torture it isn’t very likely that I am going to spill my guts after sex.” Grant leaned down and kissed her softly. “Even if it is really great sex. Besides, if there is something you truly want to know you only have to ask me.”

Skye’s teeth worked over her bottom lip wondering if he would think her petty for the question lingering on the tip of her tongue.

Grant studied her face. “What? Do you truly want to know the number of women I’ve slept with or seduced? It might take me some time to come up with an accurate number.”

“No, I don’t care about that…not really. I mean I can count the number of men I’ve had sex with on one hand but that’s neither here nor there.”

“Then what’s on your mind?”

Skye said, “Agent May is on my mind. What you had with her…was it truly just a job?”

The joy went out of Grant’s eyes and he caressed her cheek. “My relationship with Melinda was a part of the job. She’s beautiful but I wasn’t attracted to her that way. There was only one person I wanted and that was you.”

She nodded slowly as trying to accept his answer. She laughed quietly. “You rubbed cheese dust onto my cheek.”

Grant shrugged and licked her cheek. “Better?”  
Skye laughed harder. “No that isn’t better, weirdo.”

Grant shrugged and popped another cheese puff into his mouth. “Well, now you’re stuck with me. It’s like when you’re a kid and you lick something then no one else can touch it. You’re mine now. I licked you.”


	22. Earnestly Yours

Grant reclined against the headboard as he watched Skye’s fingers fly over the keyboard of her laptop. He liked watching her hack. It was like the rest of the world faded away as she immersed herself in code. An impish smile always seemed to curl the corners of her lips just slightly. It was one of the first things he fell in love with as he got to know her.  

He still wasn’t sure about Skye’s grand plan but he also knew that there was no talking her out of it. It was this or making everyone believe she was dead. As much as he wanted Skye, there was a chance this wouldn’t work out. Grant wanted her to have a life to go back to if this all fell apart. It would be cruel to condemn her to a fate of living like him for the rest of her life. She deserved better than that.

Skye was back to wearing the towel from earlier. Her clothes from yesterday were stained with blood and realistically Grant intended to rip it off her as soon as she was done working. He was ready for round two to commence. He didn’t bother with putting his boxers back on. Grant was quite content to lounge in the bed nude, but Skye threw a pillow at him because the view was breaking her concentration. For now he was covered with a sheet and lazily watching her.

After nearly 30 minutes of silence, Skye closed her laptop and smiled. “All done.”

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly. Grant toyed with her hair and deepened the kiss. After the kiss, he leaned his forehead against her chest and nibbled at the exposed skin. “Now you need to call Director Coulson to let him know that you are alive and just needed some time away after what happened. You watched Hydra murder me.”

She moaned softly as his hand tried to snake up her thigh. She pushed him away. “I can’t call him while we are like this. I’ll be so distracted.”

Grant laughed and tickled her thigh. “It isn’t as if he can see you through the phone, Skye. We don’t have long to be like this. I don’t want to waste a minute.”

Skye kissed him softly and slid from his lap. “I’m going back in the morning but it is only to make my resignation official. We’re going to be together. I promise.”

She dumped her purse onto the bed and looked for her previously discarded phone.

Grant picked it up out of the mass of junk she apparently kept in the bag and handed it to her. He chuckled looking at the strange things she kept in her purse. Grant spotted at least four flash drives and more make up than he’d ever seen her wear. He asked, “Is this a rape whistle?”

“Yes, Simmons bought it for me when I started going for early morning runs. I’m usually gone for a couple hours and she got worried that I might be attacked.” Skye rolled her eyes. She managed to find the SIM card as well. She’d taken it out last night as a safety precaution. She didn’t want S.H.I.E.L.D. to be able to track her phone. She waited for the phone to turn on after replacing the SIM card. Skye frowned seeing 35 text messages waiting for her. She chewed her lip and debated reading them.

Grant asked, “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “I have messages and voicemails. They must be so worried. Maybe they don’t already know what happened?”

He pulled her into his arms. “This is why you are going to tell them you are alive. They’re worried. I know I would be. If I really thought you were dead…you don’t want to know the things I would do. No one in S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra would ever be safe again if you were killed during their little war game.”

The darkness in his voice sent chills down Skye’s spine but she didn’t doubt his sincerity. She nodded and took in a deep breath. She called Coulson’s direct line and waited for him to answer. Skye assumed he would be in his office and if he wasn’t, the direct line would forward to his cell phone. She put the phone on speaker and placed it on the bed. Skye burrowed deeper into Grant’s arms. Suddenly she needed comfort.

“Director Coulson speaking…”

Skye winced hearing the gravelly voice she only just recognized as belonging to Coulson. She didn’t know what to say to him. Only an hour ago she was resolved to allow him to believe she was dead. It seemed so incredibly cruel now. Skye owed Coulson more than that. She said, “A.C., it’s me.”

The line went dead for several long seconds before he asked, “Skye? Are you hurt? Where are you?”

She said, “I’m not hurt, not physically anyway. I ran away like a coward last night after Grant was killed. I’m sorry. I’ve been too ashamed to call you. I went through all of that training and my first action under pressure was to run. I’m so sorry.”

Phil let out a slow breath. He was still waiting on Dr. Banner to confirm the identities of the bodies in the morgue but he had already accepted that Skye was among the dead. Relief washed over him as he realized that not only was she alive but she was okay. “You don’t need to apologize, Skye. Everyone reacts to combat differently. Transitioning from simulation to the real thing can be jarring. What happened? Agent Triplett said that you went to Grant’s cell to protect him without backup.”

“Tripp had his hands full with trying to protect the other prisoners. He was short-handed as it was. I thought he would be able to keep Hydra from getting all the way to the isolation pod so I sent Bernard to help him. I went into the cell with Grant to protect him. When Hydra showed up, he pushed me out of the way and tried to fight the operative off. He was distracted because of me and another agent got the drop on him. I recognized her. She was one of ours…well not really, I guess. It was Agent Sinclair. I must have been knocked out because when I came to I was lying on the ground next to Ward and Agent Sinclair. That’s when I saw the bomb next to Grant. It was counting down and I just ran. I ran as hard and as fast as I could. I don’t know how I made it out of there alive but once I was out of the building I just kept running. I kept running as far as my legs would take me.”

“I’m sorry you had to witness that, Skye. You shouldn’t have had to protect Grant on your own. Things just spiraled out of control so fast. Where are you? I’ll come pick you up. I thought…when we discovered two bodies in Grant’s cell I thought you were killed as well.”

She said, “I’m not ready to come back. Not yet. I don’t know how I’m supposed to be there and Grant’s dead. I don’t even know what the explosion did to him.”

In a soothing voice he said, “You don’t have to be alone, Skye. Everyone is worried about you. May and I are the only ones that thought…I hadn’t told the rest of the team what happened. Everyone is so worried because you weren’t answering your phone. Please let me come get you. This is where you belong.”

“A.C., I can’t do it. I just need some time to myself. Is everybody okay?”

Coulson sighed heavily. “Fitz-Simmons are fine. They were hunkered down in the control room so that Fitz could keep the power on manually. Agent Triplett was shot in the arm but he’s already up and moving around. Skye, at least tell me where you are.”

She said, “I walked to the nearest hotel.”

Coulson let out a shocked chuckle. “That’s miles away. You walked all the way there?”

Skye said, “Walked and ran but always on foot.”

“I’m just so happy that you are okay. When I thought we’d lost you…”

“I’m sorry I made you worry that was never my intention. I just feel all over the place right now. I loved him, A.C.”

His voice softened considerably as he said, “I know you did.”

Skye said, “I’ll come back tomorrow but it’ll only be to hand in my resignation. I can’t do this. I’m not cut out to be an agent.”

“You don’t need to make a decision so soon after this has happened. You have just been through an extreme trauma give yourself some time to recover.”

“Time isn’t going to bring Grant back. I was going to wait for him. I was going to wait…and now I don’t have anything to wait for. I am going to call Mr. Stark about accepting his job offer. I just hope he’s still willing to offer it to me.”

Coulson said, “Yes, I’m sure Stark will still offer you the job. Just do me a favor and don’t rush this. You don’t have to rush. That job offer will be there and if it isn’t I’ll twist Stark’s arm to make you another offer.”

“I don’t know if I can promise you that. I’m going to go. I feel like lying down. I don’t really feel well. Could you let everyone know that I’m okay? I don’t want anyone to worry about me anymore.”

He said, “Alright but when you are ready to come home just call. I’ll come get you, Skye.”

“Bye, A.C.” Skye ended the call.

Grant had been caressing her back the whole time knowing how hard it had been to lie to Coulson. He kissed the top of her head. “Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. if you want to stay. I won’t hold it against you.”

She looked up at him with tear-streaked cheeks. “Shut up and kiss me.”

He frowned but obliged. He kissed her passionately and pulled her body tighter against him. He hated seeing her in pain. Grant pulled Skye onto his lap and deepened the kiss.

Reluctantly she pulled back and said, “I need to call Tony. I really need a plausible exit if I’m leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Grant nodded. “You don’t need the towel while you’re talking to him do you? I thought I could do something to ease your mind.”

She giggled and said, “I can’t talk to him while you do that!”

He laughed and kissed her again. “No, I didn’t mean that. Although, that’s an idea for another day. I meant I could give you a massage. Your whole body is tense after talking to Coulson. You need to relax and maybe take a nap. We have all night to fool around and we will. I promise.”

Skye nodded and untied the towel.

Grant smiled and said, “Lie down on your stomach and make your call. You don’t really need the job, Skye. Coulson knows why you want to leave now. We can make money some other way. We both have marketable skills.”

She said, “You’re a killer. Are you going to get a job as a mercenary?”

He started massaging her shoulder and placed a kiss against the center of her back. Grant said, “No, although S.H.I.E.L.D. trained me well to be a mercenary for hire I do possess other skills. I’ve been taking care of myself a long time, Skye. We’ll be okay.”

“Maybe I don’t have to call Tony right away…”

 


	23. Tremors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is being posted out of order. I could have sworn I posted this chapter on time but I don't see it on the site. Again my deepest apologies.

Grant groaned softly as he shifted under Skye’s weight. His ribs were killing him but he didn’t have the heart to move her off his body. He liked feeling her soft skin against his. Grant was struggling with his selfish desires. He wanted Skye with him more than anything but he still felt guilty for taking her away from the life she was building here.

The truly unselfish thing to do would be to leave Skye in middle of the night while she was sleeping. She would be heartbroken for a while but with time, she would get over him. Truthfully, her feelings for him had already begun to fade during their separation. Bitterness and anger had taken root in her heart. It would have remained so if Coulson hadn’t come up with the bright idea to use Skye as a tool against Grant.

He wasn’t sure of the time but he knew the sun had gone down some time ago. The day passed much too quickly for his tastes. Grant enjoyed every moment he spent with Skye. The sex was as amazing as he thought it would be but surprisingly he enjoyed listening to tales from her new life even more. Grant was impressed with Skye’s dedication to her training and her newly acquired sniper qualification. She had grown up so much in a year’s time that he found himself sometimes wondering if he was talking to the same person.

Grant’s eyes shot open hearing a knock at the door. He doubted it was the hotel’s staff because Skye called the front desk and informed them that she wasn’t to be bothered under any circumstance.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered, “You need to wake up…”

Skye whined and burrowed her face into his chest. “I’m tired…we can have sex later.”

Grant smirked slightly but it quickly fell away hearing the person at the door knock again. However, this time it was accompanied by a man’s voice. “Skye, open the door. I know you’re in there.”

Skye scrambled out of the bed having been properly shocked out of her sleepy haze. She whispered, “Get in the bathroom now!”

Grant followed suit and grabbed any evidence of his presence in the room. He pulled on his boxers and whispered, “Who is at the door?”

Skye swiped Grant’s t-shirt and replied, “Tony. Now go!”

Grant shot her a strange looked but quickly disappeared into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him but listened closely to hear what was going on.

Skye grabbed the towel from earlier and tied it securely around her waist. She had to be a sight wearing an oversized t-shirt and a bath towel. Skye opened the door with wide eyes. “Hi.”

Tony leaned against the doorframe and smirked at Skye. He tried his best not to seem affected by her bruised face. “Hi? Is that all you are going to say to me? I thought you were dead for nearly half the day.”

Well, it wasn’t really half the day. Tony was exaggerating for effect. He’d figured out hours ago that Skye was still alive.

“You thought I was dead? What are you even doing here? Why aren’t you at home?” asked Skye.

He flashed Skye a dazzling smile as he pulled her into a slightly awkward hug. He asked, “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Skye frowned but stepped to the side to let the smirking billionaire into the room. She really did understand why Coulson had the urge to slap Tony at times. He was always had an air about him that made it seem like he knew something you didn’t. However, since he was a genius he usually did know a lot of things other people didn’t know.

She closed the door and locked it behind him. “So…you were going to tell me what you are doing here…”

Tony casually walked around the room and scowled in disgust at the threadbare accommodations. “Well, last week Coulson called Barton, Banner, and me to ask for help. There had been a lot of chatter that Hydra wanted him and Grant Ward dead for the damage they have been causing lately but they were hesitant about trying to invade the Playground in a full-scale attack. That is when he cooked up his brilliant plan with Nick. They spread the word not so discreetly across a lot of channels that Fury was going to stop by the Playground but it was a trap. Coulson knew having the three of them in the same location would be too enticing a prospect for Hydra to resist even accounting for the extreme risk. Hydra didn’t realize Coulson had enlisted back up from Pandora and three of the Avengers.”

Skye dropped onto the bed feeling her knees almost give out. Grant had been bait. Coulson had used the man she loved as bait without saying as much as a word to her.

 In fact, he put the entire installation at risk for this half-baked plan. She asked, “If there was reinforcement why did everything go so very wrong last night? We were overwhelmed. Hydra advanced on us so quickly.”

Tony leaned against a chest of drawers and said, “That was part of the plan. If Hydra met too much resistance in the beginning, they might have retreated. They had to believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. was out gunned and out manned. It worked and they flooded the base with all of the support troops they had in the area. That’s when we showed up with the agents from Pandora.”

Skye thought she might throw up if there was anything in her stomach to throw up. She shook her head. “So many people could have died…”

He corrected her, “A lot of agents did die. Mind you, it wasn’t as many as Hydra lost but the total was not insignificant. Now let’s talk about what happened to you. I was under the impression that you were dead because two bodies were found in Grant Ward’s cell and no one could find you. However, Coulson burst into my room this evening to instruct me not to give you a job if you called me. What’s going on, kiddo?”

“After Grant died I ran away. I couldn’t save him and I didn’t even have enough time to pull his body out of the cell before the bomb went off. I just left him there, Tony. I can’t be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent anymore. I can’t work in that building where Grant died.” She swallowed thickly and said, “I can’t work with people that left him in that cell to die.”

Tony smirked and said, “Well, that last part was the truth.”

Skye looked up at him with confusion and anger playing in her dark eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“I think we both know that Grant Ward is no deader than you or I. If I had to guess, he is hiding in the bathroom deciding if he should try to kill me or not before I can notify Coulson of his good health.”

When the bathroom door opened, Grant walked into the room wearing his boxers and a wary expression. He said, “You aren’t in your suit. I could kill you before you made it to the door. I don’t care if you turn me in to Coulson -- you’re an Avenger and that’s your job. I only ask that you leave Skye out of it. I don’t want the mistake she made in the middle of battle to be held against her.”

Tony made a point of looking at their relative states of undress and the single bed. “Calm down, Romeo. I’m not going to turn Skye or you into Coulson. His plan was shitty and he could have gotten you killed.”

Grant scoffed and said, “I think we both know he intended for me to die last night.”

Skye’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “A.C. would never do that, Grant.”

Tony made a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat. “Well, if I was in his position it would be a good way to get rid of the problem and keep my hands clean.”

She looked at Tony and then shook her head. “You two are being crazy. Coulson isn’t like that. He’s a good person. He has a good heart.”

“He’s a man that looks to you like his daughter and started to realize he was losing you…to his enemy. If it was Darcy I would have already arranged for an unfortunate accident.”

Skye’s eyes widened. She said, “I told him a couple days ago that I was going to wait for Grant to finish his sentence so we could be together.”

Grant sat down beside Skye and took her hand. “You told him that?”

She nodded.

“I thought that was just something you said to get me to sign the plea agreement. You meant it?”

Skye nodded. “Of course I meant it, Grant. I love you, stupid.”

“I love you, too.”

He said, “I hate to interrupt the moment but S.H.I.E.L.D. is running DNA tests on the two bodies found in your cell. It won’t be long before Coulson realizes you didn’t die, Grant.”

“I hacked the database…”

Tony smirked. “That’s what I would have done.”

Grant asked, “Why are you here?”

Skye asked, “How did you even know where I was?”

“Well, I’ve known you were alive for hours. You took the card out of your Stark phone so that I couldn’t track you but I activated the homing signal when I realized it hadn’t been destroyed in the blast. I was waiting until I put all the pieces into play before I came to get you. However, I had to speed things up once you contacted Coulson. I am going to get the two of you out of this jam you’re in.”

Grant asked, “How can you help us get out of this?”

Tony stood up. He said, “If you and Skye stay together, and I’m assuming that’s the plan, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra will figure it out eventually. They will both hunt you down. Hydra will kill both of you. If S.H.I.E.L.D. finds you, first they will probably kill Grant and toss you into a cell. There is a way out of this. A deal could be struck if brokered the right way. Don’t worry I have Pepper already on it.”

Skye blinked in shock. “What do you mean you have Pepper on it?”

“I mean that I flew my legal team here and they are ready and waiting to argue on Grant’s behalf. He’s provided S.H.I.E.L.D. a ton of actionable intelligence on Hydra. Last night’s operation was a decisive blow but Hydra hasn’t been knocked out yet. The best way to cripple them completely is to locate Deathlock and dismantle the program. My solution is that Coulson should turn Grant Ward into an asset. It wouldn’t be the first time S.H.I.E.L.D. has offered clemency to a operative with a useful skill set. Grant would have a handler and he would be monitored electronically while he attempted to locate Deathlock. If Director Coulson agrees to the deal he will likely impose a timeframe for Grant to complete the mission.”

Grant stared at Tony Stark with a look of incredulity. It was the most insane thing he had ever heard but it was a plausible solution. He looked at Skye. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know. If A.C. doesn’t go for this deal then he’s going to throw Grant back into a cell. I can’t risk that.”

Tony said, “I’ve already planned for that. This deal won’t be struck at the Playground. I am going to call Coulson and tell him that I’ve found Skye. When he gets here, we spring the deal on him. If he agrees then we all sign the paperwork and you get very uncomfortable while we imbedded a state of the art Stark Industries tracking chip in your body. If he doesn’t agree…I’ll make sure you two have enough time to make one hell of a head start.”

Grant shook his head. “No.”

Skye asked, “Why not?”

“In this scenario, Coulson knows you broke me out of prison. You will be on the run with me and there is no coming back from that. You will be a fugitive. I have been trying to avoid that. I don’t want you to sacrifice everything for me.”

Skye said, “You were willing to die to save my life last night, Grant. You were willing to sacrifice your actual life.”

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. “I want good things for you and that doesn’t include running for your life for the foreseeable future.”

Tony’s lips quirked into a genuine smile when he heard Grant’s reply. He was satisfied that the kid had Skye’s best interest at heart. “The two of you don’t have anything to worry about because I have this under control. Have you forgotten who has been subsidizing S.H.I.E.L.D.’s rebuild? I think my contributions allow me a little influence.”

Grant asked, “You’re going to use your continued support as a bargaining chip? That’s a risky move even for you, Stark.”

“Phil owes me a favor because when everyone else abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. I continued to pour money into a dying organization. I gifted him the technology that runs his precious facility. I have continued to financially support the Avengers. Besides, you’ll have the best handlers in the world…me and J.A.R.V.I.S.”

Grant’s mouth dropped open.

Tony smiled. “Do you have anything to drink around here?”


	24. In the Wind

Skye and Grant sat side by side at the foot of the bed. They were now dressed in their blood stained clothes from the previous night. The wrecked material spoke to the hell they survived. Both of them looked nervous and more than a little unsure of Tony’s brilliant plan. The billionaire playboy was certain Director Coulson would bend to his whims but Skye and Grant weren’t so sure.

Despite protestations, to the contrary Coulson took Grant’s betrayal personally. The younger man wondered if he was angrier with Ward spying on him right under his well-trained nose or because he managed to get romantically entangled with Agent May and Skye. He had witnessed that moment of intimacy between them on the bus after Melinda escaped from her captors.

“It’s not too late for you to run,” Skye whispered, she slipped her hand into Grant’s hand.

He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. “We agreed to see Stark’s plan through to the end. I think we should follow through because I don’t have a better plan. You running from S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t a viable option. I want you clear of any legal charges.”

Skye nodded and forced a smile. She felt anxiety welling up from the pit of her stomach and it made her feel nauseous. She wasn’t concerned about her future but she was worried that Grant was going to be back in a prison cell in short order. Skye clenched and relaxed her fist trying to use a technique Tripp taught her to control her anxiety.

Grant stiffened when a pair of headlights shined in through the window. He could only assume that Agent Coulson had arrived. He said, “Well, things are about to get interesting.”

Tony opened the door and smiled broadly. “Welcome, Director Coulson I see you brought along friends. The more the merrier is what I always say. Normally that only applies to sexual partners. Nonetheless, I am glad everyone is here.”

Grant’s eyes flicked to the door to see what ‘friends’ Coulson decided to bring with him. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was still unaware that he survived the attempt on his life so he doubted the man brought along agents to arrest him.

Phil walked into the hotel room and stopped just inside the doorway when his eyes landed on Grant Ward. He felt his blood pressure double as his brain quickly worked out what was going on. However, his eyes moved to the amount of blood staining Skye’s clothes and he silently prayed none of it was hers.

Melinda walked around Phil wondering why he abruptly stopped. Her lips curled in disgust seeing Grant was still alive and not currently in shackles. She silently swore to remedy that as soon as possible.

In an all too chipper voice, Tony said, “The gang’s all here! The hotel’s manager was nice enough to procure some extra chairs and I have provided some refreshments. Please help yourselves.”

Antoine felt a twinge of betrayal but that sort of slipped away when saw the cuts and bruises covering Skye’s face and arms. He walked over and kneeled next to her. “Hey, kiddo. How are you doing? Are you hurt?”

Skye swallowed thickly and said, “I’m okay. I have a few cuts but Grant stitched me up. I think I have a fractured rib and a concussion but other than that, I am fine. How are you?”

He smiled at her. “I got shot.”

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in the infirmary?”

Tripp said, “I heard my trainee was trying to abandon ship. I asked if I could come along to change your mind.” He glanced at Grant and noted his withering glare. “I see I am going to have a difficult time doing that.”

Phil looked at Tony, unable to bring himself to speak to Skye. “What the hell is going on, Stark?”

Tripp pulled himself up from the floor and had a seat in one of the available chairs placed across from the bed. He quietly studied the way Skye clutched Grant’s hand.

“Well, I am glad that you brought that up. As you can see, Grant Ward is alive and relatively well. He got his ass kicked by Hydra’s operatives last night,” Tony explained, he poured himself a glass of whiskey. It was best the he could do on such short notice but it was good enough. 

Grant rolled his eyes. “It was three against two in a tiny cell. You’re lucky we look this good after what happened.”

Phil attempted to settle his rage. He slowly ground out, “Why is he here? What is going on? This is not the time for one of your games, Stark.”

Tony smirked. “There’s no need to be so testy. I think you have a shorter fuse since Fury resurrected you. You used to be able to tolerate my theatrics for a little longer. He is here because Hydra operatives with a capture order for Grant and a kill order for Skye overran your base. After killing the three-person team sent to capture Grant, they came to conclusion that staying at the Playground was tantamount to suicide. They stole a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle and got the hell out of dodge while they still could. It was a good decision considering Clint, Banner, and I didn’t arrive until hours later to turn the tide back in your favor.”

Melinda snapped. “If we accept any of that to be true then why did you lie to Phil when you called him, Skye? Why did you tell him that Grant was dead?”

Skye said, “I know that you think I broke Grant out for my own selfish reasons but I didn’t. I knew that I wasn’t going to be able to protect him and I didn’t think either of us would survive the fight with a second well-trained Hydra assault team. I could have stayed there and died with him or broke him out so that we could both live. I chose the latter. The decision to lie about Grant’s death was foolish. I was scared to bring him back to the Playground because I don’t want Hydra to take him. You haven’t protected him once since all of this began. I don’t trust you. I don’t trust any of you when it comes to Grant. Now I know that last night’s events were not a twist of fate. You planned for the assault on the Playground. You knew that they were coming for Grant and you didn’t put anymore protection around him. I love you, A.C. and I want to give you the benefit of the doubt but I can’t. If I am being objective then I have to say that you meant for Grant to die or to be taken by Hydra. The only other option is that you are grossly incompetent and I don’t believe that for one second.”

Phil listened as the contempt in Skye’s voice grew the longer she talked. He realized he wasn’t the only one with hurt feelings and a sense of betrayal.

Antoine glanced at the director. “You knew they were coming?”

The older man nodded. “It was the only way to get Hydra to expose themselves. It had to be done. We knew that there would be some collateral damage.”

Grant huffed at Coulson’s word choice but didn’t say anything.

Melinda folded her arms across her chest. “You have a duty to S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye. Your duty was to return the prisoner to the base once you were certain it was safe. This looks very bad.”

“If we’re using that criteria then I would never return him because I don’t think it is safe. However, I think the important thing to point out is that I no longer have a duty to S.H.I.E.L.D. because I quit. You don’t get to decide who lives and who dies. Grant has done terrible things but he doesn’t deserve to die for them. He’s been working with you for weeks providing intelligence your own agents were too unqualified to find on their own. You repay his work by leaving him to die or be captured by Hydra. You’re no more honorable than they are.”

Grant squeezed Skye’s hand seeing how upset she was getting. Her hand was literally trembling. Initially he thought the trembling was the resort of sadness or even fear. However, when he looked into her eyes he saw unadulterated rage that made her eyes glint like the blades of a knife. 

Tony said, “Now that we’ve gotten all of that out of the way I can tell you why I asked for this meeting, Coulson. You want to kill Hydra’s Deathlock program once and for all and Grant just happens to be in the position to help you. I am proposing that Grant be released into my custody so that he can pursue and ultimately destroy Deathlock. I am willing to serve as his handler and I have the technology to monitor him electronically no matter where he goes. He can still feed you intelligence so that you can continue to dismantle Hydra.”

Melinda scoffed and said, “You cannot be serious. Grant can’t be trusted not to go back to work for them.’

In a measured voice he asked, “Do you think I would go back to work for them knowing that they put a kill order out on Skye?”

“You continued working for Garrett when you knew he was the one that ordered Quinn to shoot Skye. Don’t pretend to be noble…”

He laughed joylessly. “I am not noble and I don’t pretend to be. I am everything everyone thinks that I am and I don’t care how anyone feels about that. I continued working for John because I owed him my life. I don’t owe Hydra anything just like I don’t owe S.H.I.E.L.D. anything. If you don’t believe anything else…you should believe that I want to know who gave the kill order on Skye so that I can hold his heart in my hand.”

Tony laughed. “Well, that’s romantic in a macabre sort of way.”

Phil asked, “How would you go about finding Deathlock anymore efficiently than we are already doing with the information you have provided?”

“I wouldn’t be looking for Deathlock. I would be looking for Raina. She’s the key to all of it. The program doesn’t get off the ground without her continued work. However, she is just a contractor for Hydra. She isn’t an operative and her loyalties lay only with her own desires. She would betray them as easily as breathe if it suited her agenda.”

Coulson said, “That may be true but we haven’t been able to pin her down. We got close six months ago but since then Raina has been like a ghost.”

Grant said, “Well, you don’t know what Raina actually wants. Deathlock is her stepping-stone to something bigger. She called it evolution. When I last saw Raina there was still a key component missing for stabilizing the serum long-term. However, since Hydra issued a kill order on Skye I can only assume she hasn’t shared her plans with them. Raina’s personal desires are something I can trade on.”

“I’m listening. What is it that Raina wants? What does she need to stabilize the serum?”

He said, “She wanted Skye’s blood. Raina believes that using her blood will help stabilize the serum. She isn’t hoping to make an army of weaponized humans to fight in wars. Raina intends to spark the next phase in human evolution. She wants to go from Homo sapiens to Homo whatever…”

Coulson paled. “She wants Skye’s blood?”

“She doesn’t want to kill her. Raina wants to take samples of Skye’s blood to identify the variables that make her different. You know that Skye is an 0-8-4. Well, Raina knows Skye’s species. She and Skye share a connection. They don’t just share a connection…they share a mother. Skye is full blood and Raina is only half. She needs Skye to help her complete the puzzle.”


	25. Better Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for disappearing for a few days. I was sick and didn't have the energy to do much of anything. I am on the mend and decided to post this chapter.

The hotel room was eerily silent while Director Coulson read over the deal Tony’s lawyers constructed on Grant’s behalf. Part of him wanted to reject the deal and toss the unrepentant murderer behind bars where he belonged. However, his personal feelings could not trump his duty to S.H.I.E.L.D. and all of the innocent people that needed protection from Hydra.

However, he couldn’t stop himself from occasionally glancing up to look at Skye. He didn’t want to think about what she’d gone through the previous night. Skye looked worse for wear and there was dullness to her eyes that spoke volumes of her state of mind. Coulson wanted to reach out to her but didn’t even know how to begin.

He cleared his throat and said, “Before I sign this agreement I want to know exactly what happened last night.”

Grant looked at Skye and saw her nod a little. He took a breath. “Skye showed up in my cell shortly after Hydra began the attack on the Playground. She locked us in the cell and gave me a spare sidearm she was carrying. Since the full power had come back on at that point Skye was able to monitor the footage from the cameras positioned in the corridor outside my cell. We had been waiting for nearly three hours when she identified a three-person team approaching my cell. The team consisted of two men and a woman. They made entry to the cell and immediately I noticed they weren’t brandishing firearms. It was then I realized they had a capture not kill order. Hydra’s protocol for capture orders is to use knives and less-than-lethal weapons like the night-night guns S.H.I.E.L.D. has, beanbag rounds, stun guns, and the audio bomb. They employed the audio bomb first.”

Coulson’s curiosity was piqued by Hydra’s methods. He asked, “What is an audio bomb?”

He said, “It is one of Hydra’s favorite but rarely used toys. It emits a high frequency noise that is painful to human ears. Prolonged exposure to the bomb can cause hearing loss and burst eardrums. I was closest to the device so I was rewarded with a burst eardrum. I was disoriented and one of the operatives was able to wrest the gun away from me.” Grant looked at Skye a moment. “The bomb had a more profound effect on Skye. It briefly rendered her unconscious. It was a blessing in disguise because it is probably what saved her life. Since Skye was already down the team focused on trying to apprehend me. However, at that point, the bomb was no longer emitting the frequency and I was able to engage them. We fought for several minutes until Skye regained consciousness and joined the fight. The momentum swung my way at that point because the female operative broke off to neutralize Skye. I managed to take one of my assailants’ knives and I slashed his thigh cutting the femoral artery. He went down onto one knee and I snapped his neck. At that point, I heard two gunshots go off behind me. It caught my attention and the other assailant’s attention. We turned around to see that Skye had shot and killed the female operative. I used his brief distraction to slit his throat. Afterward, I ransacked their tactical bags for more weapons. During the fight, the team leader informed me there was another team on base to kill Skye. I knew they would come looking for the missing team when they had been out of contact for too long. When I was going through their bags, I found a bomb. It was already counting down. There wasn’t enough time for me to diffuse the device. I told Skye that we had to get out of the cell and go to a different part of prison wing. I thought the cell was constructed in such a way that it could hold the blast.”

Skye said, “I told him that there was nowhere on the base that would be safe from Hydra and that we needed to leave while we still had the chance. I killed the cameras in the prison wing so that there would be no footage of our escape. When we were preparing to leave, I saw an opportunity. Leaving behind a male and female body would divert everyone’s attention. Everyone would assume that we died in the explosion. I asked Grant to remove the shortest of the two men’s bodies from the cell and then we left.”

The room was still with a sort of stunned silence. No one could have anticipated the tale Grant and Skye would weave about the events of the previous night. However, the story appeared to be true because the initial autopsies of the bodies once believed to belong to Grant and Skye bore the appropriate wounds.

Coulson said, “I would like for both of you to be seen by a doctor. I want to know you don’t have any internal bleeding or injuries that require medical attention. I’d also like a hearing test performed to ensure there isn’t lasting damage to your hearing.”

“I’ve got that all under control, Coulson. As soon as you sign off on Grant’s conditional release, they will be on my jet headed to New York first thing in the morning where they will both receive the best medical care. If Grant is in good health according to my physicians then we will proceed with implanting the tracking device inside of him. Grant has informed me that he has a titanium plate securing his ribs. We will implant the chip there so that it blends in with the titanium plate. The chip will only emit an intermittent frequency so that it will evade most cursory scans for electronic devices. Short of someone carving him open, no one will know he’s equipped with a tracker.”

Coulson nodded. “I’d like to speak to Skye alone before I make my final decision.”

Tony’s eyebrow rose at that but said, “That is completely up to Skye.”

Skye looked at Grant and offered a weary smile.

Grant whispered, “You don’t have to do this for me, sweet pea.”

Tony almost choked on his drink. “Sweet pea? Get a room already.”

Grant smirked. “We did.”

She nodded and said, “Let’s talk, A.C.”

Coulson stood up and walked out of the hotel room.

Skye followed him out of the room and closed the door behind them. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Because of the way all of this happened…you will never be able to return to S.H.I.E.L.D. if you go through with this. I can forget today. I can write it off as a mistake but if you leave…”

“I have to do this. I can’t work with S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. I can’t tell if you left Grant to die or if you just didn’t care if he lived. That is not something I can live with every day. Grant is a killer but at least he’s honest about his intentions. He doesn’t care about S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra. You could both burn to the ground and he would be okay with that. That’s honest and I can accept that. I begged you to protect Grant and you lied to my face every day. You did not intend to keep him safe and worst of all you nearly got me killed. There was a kill order for me and you let the barbarians into the gate. I’m not sure if you didn’t know about it or if I was just another calculated risk.”

Coulson sucked in a painful breath. “Skye, no matter how I feel about Grant I would never intentionally hurt you. I didn’t know that Hydra issued a kill order on you. I would have done more to make sure you were protected.”

She smiled. “You and Grant are so much alike that it is laughable. You did a terrible thing and I’m supposed to forgive it because you really do love me. You never intended to hurt me. Well, you did hurt me and you are lying. You knew that Grant dying would break my heart and you took the risk anyway. Maybe Tony was right and you hoped they would kill or kidnap Grant to get him far away from me. Whatever the reason it hurts, A.C.”

Phil walked back into the room without saying another word to Skye. There were wasn’t anything else to say to the young woman. She made her decision. He cleared his throat and looked at Tony. “I’ll sign it. If we don’t have Deathlock in a year’s time then I will personally throw Grant Ward into the deepest darkest hole I can find to serve out the remainder of his sentence.”

Grant shrugged. “That sounds fair to me. I’ll be able to locate Raina faster than S.H.I.E.L.D. would be able to find her.”

Melinda said, “She seems rather invested in the program success. How do you attempt to derail her efforts? Are you going to sleep with her, too?”

Skye scowled at the older woman but remained silent. She returned to her seat beside Grant and squeezed his knee in support.

He huffed out a laugh. “I am not going to derail her efforts. I am going to turn Raina into an asset. She wants the program to continue and it can under S.H.I.E.L.D.’s purview. She gets to continue her work and the agency gets to keep her under a microscope. The super soldier is like a genie – you can’t put it back into the bottle now. If S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t control these super soldiers then someone else will. Hydra is on their knees and I will continue feeding you information about the locations of their operations. They won’t be able to continue to support the Deathlock program. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. has a very magnanimous benefactor that is willing to foot the bill to continue the program.”

Tony smirked, “I like being called magnanimous.”

Tripp couldn’t stay silent any longer. “What exactly will Skye be doing?”

Skye said, “I accepted Tony’s offer to work for Stark Industries. He’s interested in an algorithm I’ve been toying with for the last few years. He is going to give me the space and resources I need to properly develop it for his company. However, the position doesn’t require me to be on site every day. I’ll also work tech support for Grant’s ops.”

Coulson glanced at Skye for a moment before signing the paperwork. He handed it to Tony. “Don’t make me regret my decision, Stark. The first whiff of a problem and I will come down on this operation like a ton of bricks.”

Tony grinned at Skye and said, “I told you I would get it done.”

Skye stood up and hugged Tony as tight as she could manage. She whispered. “Thank you.”

After the hug, Tony turned to Coulson and said, “We’ll just need Skye’s things and we’ll be on our way.”

Melinda looked to Phil. “Skye’s belongings need to be sanitized of any S.H.I.E.L.D. material. We don’t want anything sensitive falling into the wrong hands.”

She didn’t dislike Skye but she was angry. The young woman’s decision was painful for Phil. She didn’t need him to tell her that. The girl had put him through hell today and it wasn’t right. She had chosen Grant over not just S.H.I.E.L.D. but over Phil who loved her dearly.

Skye rolled her eyes. “Just keep it. I don’t have anything important in my quarters. My time with S.H.I.E.L.D. is the longest I have ever stayed in one place before. I know how to start over from scratch I’ve been doing it my entire life.”

Phil shook his head. “That isn’t necessary. I trust you even if you don’t trust me, Skye. You can pick up your possessions first thing tomorrow morning.”

Her expression softened a little. “Thank you.”

Coulson’s eyes narrowed as he looked in Grant’s direction. “If anything happens to Skye you will wish you died in that cell last night.”

Grant looked at the older man seriously. “I will protect Skye with my life, but as I learned last night…she’s perfectly capable of protecting herself.” He glanced at Agent Triplett. “Skye says you’ve been a good S.O. and it shows.”

He nodded. “She’s a good student.” Antoine sighed and walked over to Skye. He pulled her up into a hug. “I don’t care if you’re S.H.I.E.L.D. or not…if you ever get in over your head or if you need something--call me. I’ll always answer.”

Skye squeezed him gently as not to hurt either of them. “Make sure you give Milo extra treats for me.”

He nodded as he pulled away.  “I will.”


	26. Dwindling

Skye stood in the middle of her quarters at the Playground and tried to remember if she was forgetting anything important. She wasn’t lying the previous night when she asserted nothing in the room was of any real value to her. Her books were the only things that usually made the journey with her from one place to the next and most of them had been destroyed in Grant’s cell. Skye would just have to replace her books whenever they found a place to live.

Despite feeling as if the Playground was in fact her home it took Skye less than an hour to pack her life into couple of suitcases and boxes. She wondered if there would ever come a time where there was any level of permanence in her life. Even her relationship with Grant hinged on his ability to flip Raina to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s side and that was no simple task. She wasn’t sure if his confidence was genuine or hopefulness.

However, Raina’s introduction into her life was sure to provide something new. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the identity of the mysterious ‘Woman in the Flower Dress’. Skye had spent her entire life on her own until she crossed paths with Agent Coulson. Now she had an older half-sister out in the world with dubious and possibly diabolical intentions. Her life was turning into a bad science fiction movie.

Skye was wearing a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve black and white striped boat neck sweater in an attempt to hide the evidence of the hell she went through the other night. However, her face still showed signs of the attack.

Jemma knocked on the doorframe hesitantly. The scientist’s eyes were red and irritated as if she had just stopped crying. She was holding Milo in her arms as her eyes roamed around the mostly empty room. Last night, Director Coulson explained to her and Fitz that Skye was resigning her position and moving to New York.

Skye turned around hearing the knock at the door. Her eyes saddened seeing Jemma. She knew her face didn’t look much better. “I was wondering if you were going to come say goodbye to me. I would have understood if you didn’t.”

Simmons sniffled and said, “I wanted to come sooner but I didn’t know what to say. I kept trying to think of some way to persuade you to stay here. I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t know how to stay here anymore. I don’t know how to be an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. when I can’t trust the director. It is not you or Fitz. I just want you to know that. I love the two of you so much and I am going to miss you more than you can imagine. You are my family, Jemma. You are my first example of a real family and I hate that our last month together was so hard and painful for both of us. Our relationship deserved better.”

“Why can’t you trust Director Coulson? What happened the other night Skye? Why are you leaving?”

Skye shook her head. “I’m not allowed to tell anyone what happened. It’s in the agreement I signed with S.H.I.E.L.D. when I resigned my position. I am not just going to disappear from your life because I am moving. We can still talk on the phone and we can video conference. My door will always be open to you and Fitz, Jemma.”

Jemma crossed the room and hugged Skye with Milo sandwiched between them.

Skye sighed softly and she hugged her. “I’m going to miss Milo, too. He was my first pet.”

“I was thinking that you might take him with you…”

She shook her head. “I wouldn’t do that to the rest of the team. I know all of you love Milo and he loves you, too. I expect tons of pictures and maybe a little bark over the phone every once in awhile.”

Simmons nodded and said, “Okay. It isn’t going to be the same without you, Skye.”

Skye nodded. “I know. I am going to miss working with you but I think this will be good for me. I am going to get to work at Stark Industries. When I was hacking from a van, that let’s face it smelled a little gross, I never thought I would have this sort of opportunity. I am going to get to work on my own stuff and Tony is going to fund it. I am going to learn from people with so much knowledge. One day my tech might make the world a better place. I couldn’t pass that up.”

Jemma nodded in understanding. She often thought about her own desire to conduct research. While working for S.H.I.E.L.D. she didn’t have time for more academic pursuits. She was reluctant to accept the offer to be a guest lecturer at the academy because it meant halting her work for the agency for the entire summer. Many of her career goals were taking a backseat to being a field agent. However, she was young and believed that she would have many years to pursue academic research and teach.

Fitz walked into the room and asked, “Am I interrupting?”

Skye shook her head and hastily wiped away her tears. “No, you aren’t interrupting. Don’t be stupid, Fitz.”

The curly haired scientist pulled Skye into a heartfelt embrace. Afterward, he handed her a plastic case.

“What is this?”

“Open it,” Fitz said.

Skye wiped away her tears again and set the plastic case on the counter. She opened the case and frowned seeing a host of S.H.I.E.L.D. developed weapons. Skye looked at Fitz. “I can’t take any S.H.I.E.L.D. tech with me, Fitz.”

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks and shrugged. “I already cleared it with Director Coulson. Tripp didn’t give any details but he made it seem like you might need some of this stuff. What good is developing weapons if you can’t give a few to a friend?”

Skye hugged Fitz again. “Thank you. I don’t think I’ll need it but it’ll be good to have them. You take care of each other. Okay? I want both of you to be so incredibly happy and in love, that it makes Tripp nauseous. I want good things for both of you.”

Jemma sighed softly as she started crying again. “Will you call me when you get settled in?”

She nodded. “I will. I’m probably going to check into a hotel for a few weeks until I find a place to rent. I promise I will call you the minute I get checked in and relaxed.”

Tony walked into the room. “Skye, we need to get going. I’d like to be wheels up in 30 minutes.” He walked further into the room collecting the boxes that were stacked in the middle of the floor.

Skye nodded slightly. “Okay. I am all packed and ready to go. I was just saying goodbye to Jemma and Fitz.”

Tony nodded. “Dr. Fitz, if you ever change your mind about that job offer you know how to get in touch with me.”

He nodded. “I do.”

Tony smiled at the younger man and then exited the room.

“Well, I really shouldn’t keep the great Tony Stark waiting. He can be a bit impatient. Go figure. I mean a billionaire not used to not getting exactly what he wants when he wants it. I’ll call tonight, Jemma.”

Fitz grabbed two of her suitcases. “We’ll walk you out.”

Skye picked up her other two bags and walked with Fitz and Simmons out of the room. She gave the mostly empty room one last cursory glance before closing the door on it and on her life with S.H.I.E.L.D.

When they arrived at the tinted SUV idling in front of the building, the driver took the bags from Fitz and put them into the back of the car.

Skye handed him the last of her bags and then turned to look at Jemma and Leo one last time. “I’ll see you around guys. I love you.”

Fitz slung an arm around Jemma’s shoulders. “We love you, too.”

Simmons said, “I expect to hear from you regularly or I will go on sabbatical and camp out on your couch for a few weeks.”

She smiled and scratched Milo under his chin. “I promise, Jemma. Be good, Milo.”

The puppy yipped at Skye as she climbed into the SUV with a sad wave.

Skye closed the door and sighed quietly.

Grant was wearing hastily acquired attire from a local store. He wore black jeans, a black long sleeve Henley, and a pair of sunglasses. “Are you going to be okay?”

She nodded and said, “I’m going to be fine. I have you.”

He placed a kiss across her knuckles. “Yeah… you do have me.”

Skye smiled and pulled a pair of dark sunglasses out of her purse and put them on. “That’s all I need.”

Tony looked over the front seat at the young couple as the car started to drive away from the base. “When we land in New York we’re going to get both of you seen by my doctors. If they think Grant is stable enough to do the surgery then we will go ahead and implant the tracking chip to appease Coulson. He doesn’t trust that you’re going to stick around but I know better.”

He didn’t believe himself to be a mind reader but he saw a lot of himself in Grant. Too often in the past, he disappointed Pepper, but that never meant he didn’t love her. Finally, he had his priorities straight in life and Pepper was always in the top three. The Avengers, Pepper, and Darcy were always jockeying for attention but the love of his life understood that and accepted it.

Grant nodded and said, “I’ll do whatever I have to do to make this work. I want the chip implanted as soon as possible so that we comply with the agreement. I don’t want to give the director any reason to rescind it.”

Skye asked, “Can we check into a hotel first? If we haven’t keeled over yet I think it is safe to say our injuries aren’t life threatening.”

Tony smirked looking in the rearview mirror. “Who said anything about a hotel?”

“I just assumed we’d be staying in a hotel until we found a place to live,” Skye replied. Confusion played in her dark eyes as she noted the amused look on Tony Stark’s smug face.

He laughed and said, “Don’t worry. You won’t be staying with me either. I like you, kid but not that much. I like being able to walk around my place butt naked.”

Grant winced. “Nice image, Stark.”

Tony laughed. “You’re welcome. The two of you will be moving into a Stark Industries’ employee apartment. It is furnished, the building has impeccable security, and you will be across the hall from Darcy.”

Skye’s face lit up. “I can’t wait to see Darcy.” She paused and looked at him questioningly. “Does she know about this?”

He said, “Not as such. She knows something big happened and that you are coming to work for me. I thought I would let you fill in the rest of the blanks. I think you’ll like the apartment it’s a mirror image of Darcy’s place and she likes it fine.”

Skye laughed. “Darcy liked living in a trailer in the middle of New Mexico.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

Grant cleared his throat. He wasn’t sure if he should ask the question on the tip of his tongue or not. “How many bedrooms does the apartment have?”

“There are three bedrooms. Well, technically there are two bedrooms and an office.”

Skye looked at Grant and smirked. “That’s great. We can both have an office because you know my clutter will start to grate on your nerves after awhile.”

Grant’s eyebrow rose as Skye spoke. He lowered his voice to give them some semblance of privacy. “Are you sure about that? I mean…”

“Oh, shut up, Grant. We are sharing a bedroom. If we are going to do this, we might as well go all the way. I am not sneaking into your room every time I want to have sex.”

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Yes, ma’am.”


	27. A Place in the Sun

The next morning Grant opened his eyes and groaned in displeasure. The mid-morning sun shined brightly through the wall of windows across from their bed. He rolled onto his side and winced in pain as his bandaged incision brushed against the mattress. “The first thing we’re going to do is buy curtains.”

Skye laughed softly as she walked into the room. “Are you in the habit of talking to yourself? Or is that a trait you developed while serving your sentence?”

Grant pried his eyes open again and blinked. He pouted a little. “What are you doing out of bed and dressed?”

She walked further into the room carrying two take out cups and a bag from a local coffee shop. She climbed up onto the impossibly high bed and dropped a kiss atop Grant’s messy mop of hair. “Well, I was hungry and there aren’t actually any groceries in that shiny kitchen. I decided to get dressed and go to that coffee shop across the street. I bought both of us a blueberry muffin, a banana nut muffin, and an everything bagel with turkey and cheese because I am starving.”

He hummed in pleasure as he eased into a sitting position in their bed. Grant ran a hand through his hair and combed the unruly mane away from his face. “We need to add groceries to the growing list of things we need to do today.”

Skye handed Grant his cup of coffee and said, “Black, two sugars, and no cream. Just the way you like it.”

He kissed her cheek as he accepted the cup. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Skye replied, she removed the muffins and bagels from the bag and divided them equally. “You mentioned a list of things we need to do.”

Grant took a large gulp of the hot coffee and picked up his everything bagel. “Well, we need shades or curtains because I will shoot something if I have to wake up to a wall full of sun every morning.”

Skye laughed heartily. She reached into the nightstand and pulled out a remote control. “We can cross off one thing from your list. This place has shades. This remote controls the shades. I didn’t think to let them down before I left to get breakfast. I am sure I could rig something up that would raise and lower the shades at a specific time each day.”

He chuckled and washed down a bite of his bagel with coffee. “If the rest of the day goes like this I will be happy.”

“Now you’ve jinxed the rest of the day. What else is on this list of yours?”

Grant shrugged. “If I didn’t have bad luck then I wouldn’t have luck at all. As for my list, we need to go shopping for groceries, clothes for me, and stuff for this apartment. It is a little Spartan even for my tastes. I also need you to go clean out my bank account. Well, I need you to clean out the account in Grant Douglas Ward’s name. The rest should be fine.”

She asked, “The rest?”

“A few of my aliases have their own bank accounts. Several years ago, when Hydra started paying me the big bucks I discreetly set up a number of shell companies to run the money through. I didn’t trust them and I didn’t want them to be able to track my money or my aliases for that matter. It was unavoidable. Some of the money is direct deposited into my aliases’ accounts as wages for being a consultant. I invested some of the money in few hedge funds I trusted because Hydra was providing them with insider information.”

Skye’s eyes widened. “Shell companies? How did you even learn how to do that?”

Grant said, “Let’s just say my family is well off but they’ve maintained their wealth through dubious methods. I learned some of the better tricks of the trade when I was a teenager from dear old dad. Everyone, even John, always treated me as a non-entity when I was younger. They would talk in front of me as if I wasn’t even there. However, their disrespect was ultimately my gain. The knowledge I’ve gained over the years has proven to be invaluable.”

“You don’t know how sexy you sound right now. If I wasn’t worried we’d tear your incision open I would be doing incredibly inappropriate things to you. I will just have to wait until you heal.”

He said, “I’ve had sex with stitches before. I think I could make it work.”

She rolled her eyes. “Reminding me of you having sex with other women isn’t really the thing to get my mojo going. I’ll pass.”

Grant laughed and finished eating his bagel. He rubbed Skye’s knee lovingly. “None of them compare to you. They’re just lines on a page I’ve already turned, sweet pea.”

Skye’s eyes lit up and she hid her smirk behind her cup of coffee. “You are so full of it but I find that to be attractive. What else do we need to do today?”

“I need to start discreetly putting out some feelers to locate Quinn and Raina.”

Skye visibly recoiled when Grant mentioned Quinn’s name.

He reached out and rubbed her knee again. “Quinn and Raina would need to be in semi-regular contact to keep Deathlock running smoothly. He will be easier to locate because Quinn doesn’t know how to live his life off the grid. Whereas, Raina can drop off the face of the Earth any time she so desires it. Her stealth capability is one of the reasons John chose her in the beginning.”

“You don’t need to do that today. The doctor recommended you rest for at least a week before attempting anything strenuous.”

Grant said, “The sooner I get this over with the sooner we can have our lives free of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra for good. I am still in prison, Skye. I just have a slightly larger cell.”

Skye looked wounded. “I didn’t know living with me was such a burden.”

He sighed and pulled her too him even though she tensed her muscles to make it more difficult. Grant situated Skye in his lap with ease. He swept her long tresses away from her neck and brushed his lips against her pulse point. “I love you, Skye. I will say it until you truly believe it. Being here with you is not a prison. However, a chip bolted to a rib in my chest cavity tracks my every movement. There is deadline hanging over my head. I am not willing to have you only to lose you because Director Coulson believes I am not holding up my end of the deal.”

She said, “You have a year, Grant. I just don’t want you to force yourself into a situation where you get hurt. You are going to be out there on your own with no backup. You could be captured or killed if you aren’t in the best shape of your life. You are injured and just had surgery. I don’t think it is unreasonable to spend a week recuperating. You worry about S.H.I.E.L.D. taking you away and I worry about you dying. I would rather visit you every weekend for the rest of your life with 5 inch thick ballistic plastic separating us than have you die.”

Grant rested his forehead against hers. “I am doomed.”

Skye asked, “What are you talking about?”

“I am never going to win a fight again because I’m never going to be able to say no to you. You are manipulative. Do you know that?”

She smiled. “Yes, I do know that but I mean what I’ve said. You can put out all the feelers you’d like as long as it doesn’t require you to do any heavy lifting.”

“I think that is a compromise I can actually hope to keep.”

Skye lightly tugged at his beard. “Are you going to shave this off or are you content looking like Tom Hanks in _Cast Away_?”

Grant feigned shock. “Do you not like my beard? I think it makes me look older and distinguished.”

“I don’t mind you being scruffy but your beard is going to give me rug burn on my lady parts.”

He laughed. “Well, we can’t have that. We are just being acquainted. Add razors to the list of things we need to buy today.”

Skye stuffed a chunk of muffin into her mouth and asked, “Is this an actual list or a theoretical list because I am going to forget.”

“This is an actual list of actual things we need to buy. There has got to be pen and paper around here somewhere.”

She said, “Don’t trouble yourself, grandpa.” Skye wiggled in Grant’s lap enough to lean over the side of the bed to grab her messenger bag. She pulled her tablet from the bag and settled back into his lap. “Okay. What do we need?”

Grant tickled her side and asked, “Grandpa?”

She shrugged. “You’re older than me. I like older men.”

He kissed her neck and said, “Let’s make the grocery list first.” Grant stopped kissing her neck. “How much older?”

“What?”

“How much older do you like your men?”

Skye laughed softly. “I feel like this is a specific question rather than a general one. What are you on about?”

“You and Stark. Is there anything I should know about?”

She looked at Grant and then burst into laughter. “Baby…no, there is nothing going on with me and Tony. Our relationship is purely academic and he’s like a weird uncle.”

Grant asked, “Are you sure that is all? I mean he really put his neck on the line getting me out of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s custody and into his.”

“Do you really think he would have done that if he was my Sugar Daddy, Grant? I would think the last thing he would want is a man nearly 20 years his junior in my bed every night. I met him in a bar and we just clicked. He really liked my ideas. I have been toying with some tech stuff on my own time for a while. I’ve had these ideas in my head since I was a kid but I never had an outlet for them. We talked about how I used to take apart any electronic device I could get my hot little hands on. I would take it apart and study the components. It was my way of working out how the mechanics worked. The first thing I took apart was an old IBM ThinkPad. It wasn’t the height of technology but for a 5 year old in the academically starved situation of a church run orphanage it was major. People donated all sorts of useless pieces of equipment and a few of the nuns knew I liked to tinker so they would let me have at the stuff that wasn’t useful or couldn’t be sold to help support the orphanage. I taught myself everything I know from books and taking stuff apart. Tony thinks I was a child genius. He convinced me to take an IQ test a few months ago.”

He blinked in surprise. “I had to take one of those when I started the academy. How did you do?”

Skye smiled. “My score was high enough that it wouldn’t be polite to talk about it.”

“Over 130?”

She nodded.

“Over 140?”

Skye nodded again.

Grant opened his mouth to speak again but found Skye’s fingers pressed against his lips. He chuckled softly. “That high?”

“Tony thought I was wasting my talents on S.H.I.E.L.D. and offered me a job so I could focus on the projects I’ve been neglecting since I joined the team.”

He kissed her temple. “He is right. S.H.I.E.L.D. sees everyone as a tool. I’m not saying that because of bad blood. All agencies evaluate your skill set and decide how you could best serve their aims. I have a head for numbers but I’m better with foreign languages, spatial awareness, and guns.”

Skye said, “Well, they certainly got what they wanted out of the deal. I am almost positive it didn’t turn out quite the way S.H.I.E.L.D. planned.”

Grant shrugged. “It never does when you train someone to be a killer. There is always the chance they will use the skills you taught them against you.” He rested his chin on her shoulder. “Are we going to make that grocery list?

She laughed softly. “What would you like to pick up?”


	28. Good Neighbors

Grant and Skye spent the entire morning in bed. They were not eager to leave each other or the solitude of their new home. However, around 1:00 they both resigned themselves to their fate. The real world was still out there and they couldn’t hide from it forever. They both promised that they would take the rest of the week to spend time alone without interruptions.

Skye left the apartment first to withdraw the money from Grant’s bank account. It took awhile because she had to meet with a bank representative. You couldn’t use a teller when you were closing an account. However, she didn’t run into any trouble at the bank as he had put her name on the account weeks ago when Micah took on his case.

Despite his agreement to help Director Coulson, Grant felt certain that Hydra would kill him in short order. He didn’t speak to his family and he couldn’t think of anyone else in the world that cared for him. Skye was the logical choice to leave everything to in case of his death. Micah provided all of the necessary paperwork for him to sign and it was all done quickly.

When Skye returned from her trip to the bank, they revised their shopping lists and quickly made the decision to split up their tasks because it was late in the afternoon and neither of them was interested in being out for hours.

Skye’s list consisted of going to Stark Industries to sign paperwork for Human Resources and going décor shopping for their apartment. He trusted Skye’s taste and he really didn’t have an opinion on decorations. Grant just wanted the apartment to feel more like a home and less like a safe house. He had spent enough of his life living on the fringes. Sadly, his current situation was as close to normal as he had been since the day he was incarcerated at the juvenile corrections facility.

Grant’s tasks consisted of going clothes shopping and grocery shopping.  Shopping for clothes took significantly longer than he anticipated. He didn’t wear the same size clothes anymore so everything was a bit more trial and error than he would have liked. However, after a couple hours of struggling he had enough clothes to last a few weeks without having to wash. He knew at some point he would be leaving for long stretches of time and there wasn’t exactly a lot time to do laundry on a mission.

He dropped his purchases off at the apartment and went back out to buy enough groceries for a week. Skye was adamant that he not overdo it. He tried to convince her that he had done a lot more with worse injuries but she was worried and he relented. This entire situation still boggled his mind. Skye had given up so much to be with him and it made him worry that she might grow to resent him for it. As he had learned the hard way in life, the dream was always better than reality. Grant didn’t know what he would do if Skye realized he was the monster he’d been telling her he was or worse that he just wasn’t worth all the upheaval.

Grant returned to the apartment after buying groceries. He sat the bags on the floor as he searched his pockets for the keys. He groaned softly. Rarely was he reckless enough to lose a set of keys but he had been a little distracted at the store. He was loathed to admit it but he had shopped on autopilot and plotted how to find Quinn.  As he told Skye that morning, the indulgent man-child would be easier to locate than Raina. He didn’t believe in staying anywhere that didn’t exude luxury. He had the habit of buying rare and ridiculously expensive crates of wine as if they were cases of bottled water.  You couldn’t live extravagantly and not leave a footprint.

He grunted in triumph when he found the keys in his back pocket.

Darcy Lewis was glad to be home after a long day at work. There were days she loved working for Stark Industries but today was not one of them. She stopped in her tracks seeing a strange man in front of Skye’s apartment. She had yet to see her friend but her father hadn’t mentioned that she had anyone living with her. Her hand eased into her purse grasping around for her trusty taser.

She cleared her throat. “Can I help you?”

Grant glanced over his shoulder at the younger woman. He saw the keys in her hand and smiled. Tony informed them the previous night that Darcy was their neighbor. “No, I just had a little trouble finding my keys.”

“Your keys? Who are you?” asked Darcy, she didn’t bother to hide her suspicion of him. She didn’t want to believe that he was some random guy off the street. The building was incredibly secure. Tony wouldn’t have it any other way with his daughter living there. This was New York after all.

He frowned because he honestly didn’t know how to answer that question. Tony hadn’t told her about his presence because he was leaving that up to Skye. Frankly, they weren’t going to make it a habit of telling people he was alive because it would ruin his cover. He couldn’t have Hydra actively looking for him. It was better that everyone outside of their small circle believed him to be dead. He still hadn’t worked out why Hydra issued a capture order for him. He thought about giving Darcy his new alias but he didn’t think it would be a good idea to start off lying to Skye’s friend who doubled as their neighbor.

“I’m Skye’s boyfriend. I hope you wouldn’t think a burglar would be bringing groceries to a place he’s robbing.” He offered a charming smile to disarm her.

Darcy’s lips twitched in a small smirk that made her look every bit like a Stark. Her eyes flickered over the myriad of bags from the trendy market a few blocks over. “Well, I guess you have a point. A burglar would not spend that kind of money on romaine lettuce. I am just shocked. I would count myself as a close friend of Skye and she hasn’t mentioned a boyfriend. I mean she’s in love with…”

He smiled and quipped, “Ah, the penny dropped.”

“But you’re supposed to be in prison.”

Grant’s smile broadened and he said, “Technically, I am supposed to be dead.” He paused and the shrugged. “Skye was going to fill you in on everything. She is out shopping now. She should be back soon.”

Darcy cautiously said, “Okay…”

He smiled again and then unlocked the door. “It was nice meeting you, Darcy. Skye is really very fond of you. She’s told me only good things.”

She huffed out a laugh. “I can’t say the same for you. Skye has told me a mixture of good and bad things. I’ll admit there have been more good things as of late.”

Grant smiled wryly. “I guess that’s encouraging.”

“If you hurt my friend I will use my taser where the sun don’t shine.”

 His eyes widened in amusement. Grant now had an idea of where Skye had come up with that threat in the interrogation room. Additionally, he couldn’t believe he was getting the shovel talk from such a diminutive woman.

Grant offered a sincere smile. “Most people don’t get second chances in life. If you screw up…that’s it. You’re done. I am grateful that Skye is willing to give me a second chance. I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

She eyed him a moment as if trying to gauge his sincerity. “I’ll have my eye on you.”

He smiled. “I’d expect nothing less.” Grant turned around and scooped up all the bags to carry them inside in one go.

Darcy watched in shock as he carried the canvas grocery bags into the apartment and closed the door behind him. She pulled the phone from her purse and tapped out a quick message: **I just met your boyfriend. EXPLAIN!!!!!**

Grant chuckled to himself as he started putting away the groceries. Nothing was ever simple in his life. He just had to hope that Darcy took him at his word and didn’t call the police or S.H.I.E.L.D. for that matter. He was almost positive Director Coulson hadn’t made his deal widely known.

He glanced at his watch and decided it was late enough to start cooking dinner. Despite his protestations, he did feel a little lethargic and staying up late did not seem like something he would be doing tonight. A week to recuperate didn’t sound like a horrible idea right now.

Grant turned on the television and found one of the 24-hour news stations. He felt like he needed to catch up on current events. Prison was pretty much like a vacuum. You knew the outside world was still turning but you were in stasis.

After putting away the groceries, Grant grabbed a beer and started making a Shepherd’s Pie for dinner. He figured it would be a nice surprise for when Skye got home.

Grant didn’t really know how to be a boyfriend because he hadn’t been one since he was a teenager. His relationships as an adult had been ephemeral or work related. However, the thing all of his relationships had in common was their relatively short life span and limited depth. He only revealed enough of himself to a mate to complete his mission.

He wanted much more with Skye and knew he would have to do things differently to make this work out.

While he mused on the role of a boyfriend, he heard a knock at the door. Grant assumed it was Darcy coming over to interrogate him a little more. He walked to the door and peered out of the peephole first. Grant was shocked to see Tony on the other side of the door.

He opened the door and asked, “Is there something wrong with the chip?”

Tony raised an eyebrow at his question and said, “No. Should there be something wrong with the chip?”

Grant rolled his eyes. “No. It isn’t as if I cut myself open to deactivate it. I just couldn’t think of any other reason you would be here. Why are you here?”

The older man chuckled. “I just came to check up on my two favorite people. Where’s Skye?”

“She’s still out shopping. Uh, come in…” Grant moved to the side to let Tony into the apartment.

He walked into the apartment and asked, “Are the two of you settling in alright?”

Grant nodded. “Yes, we are. Can I get you anything to drink?”

Tony glanced at the craft beer in the younger man’s hand. “I’ll take one of those.”

He walked into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of the beer. He handed it to Tony when he returned. “Thanks again for your help with all of this.”

Tony waved him off as he dropped into one of the club chairs adjacent to the couch. “I work with S.H.I.E.L.D. but I have never agreed with all their methods. I thought Coulson would be a more transparent director but I think the position corrupts. You are so concerned about protecting the many that you forget that you are treading on the few. I get to focus on whatever I like because I don’t shoulder that sort of responsibility. Anyway, Skye trusts you so I am willing to give this arrangement a shot. I just have one question?”

Grant across from Tony in the other club chair and took a swig from his beer. “Ask away, Mr. Stark.”

“First, just call me Tony. I don’t really like being called Mr. Stark unless it’s a business situation and sometimes not even then.”

He smiled faintly. “Okay. What do you want to know, Tony?”

Tony said, “I’d like to know when you were recruited by Hydra. Director Coulson offered to give me your life story before I left the Playground but I declined. I’d rather hear it from you.”

He knew Phil was trying to influence his opinion of Grant.

The younger man winced. He said, “Technically, I wasn’t recruited by Hydra. John Garrett recruited me when I was a teenager. He found me in a juvenile corrections facility facing some very serious charges.”

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed at that bit of information. However, his features quickly smoothed out and he chuckled. “Well, you weren’t a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that betrayed the agency. You were a double agent from the beginning. What were you locked up for?”

“I was being charged with attempted murder and arson. Agent Garrett got me out of there after I promised to align myself with Hydra. He trained me for a few years before I enrolled in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s academy.”

“Who did you try to kill?” Tony already knew the truth. He’d looked into Grant’s background when Skye asked him about a lawyer for the young man. However, he wanted to know how truthful Grant would be.

Grant took a breath. “I set my childhood home on fire and my older brother was caught in the fire. Obviously, he survived.”

“I’m assuming he did more than just take your favorite toy.”

His entire body tensed and he considered telling Tony it was none of his business. However, he owed this man more than he could afford to repay. He cleared his throat. “My older brother, Christian, was a sadist. He enjoyed causing pain but more than that, he enjoyed controlling me. He used to force me to hurt our younger brother. He used threats of hurting him worse if I didn’t do it or hurting me. I was a coward and I followed his orders. Our parents pretended not to notice because Christian could do no wrong in their eyes. It was probably because Christian learned how to be a sadist from our father. When I was a teenager and he went to college I thought, it was over. I thought we were safe but he came home for Winter Break and picked up where he left off. I just snapped. I couldn’t take it anymore. My parents pushed to have me tried as an adult. I was looking at a very long time in prison. John offered me a way out and a way to prove that I was more than anyone ever gave me credit for.”

Tony’s jaw tightened as he listened to Grant’s story. He had the urge to find the man responsible for those actions. “Well, I guess that answers the other question that I have. If we are going to sell your death, we need to have a funeral. I was going to ask if there was anyone else you wanted to notify that you are alive.”

Grant shook his head. “There’s no one I would want to know or who would actually care.”

He nodded. “I have Pepper putting together a small memorial service for you. Skye will be presented with an urn of fake ashes. I’ll get the documents for your new identity to you tomorrow.”

He gave a pained expression. “Do you have to put Skye through that farce? It was very close to being a reality.”

Tony said, “I know and I would never want to cause her any pain but it is necessary. Hydra knows that you had something with Skye. If she isn’t at your funeral it will be suspicious. I promise to make it as brief and as painless as humanly possible.”

Grant nodded and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Also, I need you to make a list of the items you will need for any future missions. I’ll assemble whatever you need.”

“Thanks. For now, I don’t need anything. I am taking the doctor’s advice and using this week to recuperate from my injuries. However, in the mean time I am just going to reach out to a couple of high-end wine brokers I know about. Quinn has a penchant for expensive wine but there are a few vintages that are his favorites and are sold by a select number of people. It might be the best way to track him down.”

Tony nodded and said, “Let me know if there is any way that I can assist.”

“I will.”

Grant said, “Actually…there was one thing I wanted to ask you…”


	29. Domesticity

Skye walked into the apartment a little over an hour after Grant made it home. She dragged in several shopping bags. Despite her exhaustion, she was quite pleased with her haul. They would take delivery of the larger items later in the week. However, this was a great starting point. She looked at the bags and wondered if she might have gone overboard with her purchases. Her exuberance could be blamed on the newness of the situation.

She was embarrassed to admit that this was her first real apartment. Before joining the agency, Skye lived an unsettled life. She crashed with friends, lived with her ex-boyfriend, lived in her van, and stayed in skeevy hotels. 

Grant walked out of the kitchen drying his hands on a paper towel. He was wearing a pair of black drawstring pajama bottoms and no shirt.  He asked, “Why didn’t you call? I would have come downstairs to help you with the bags.”

She smiled. “I’m not a lightweight, Grant. I can handle carrying bags from the elevator to our apartment. The doorman helped me carry them from the cab to the elevator.” Skye closed the door and locked it.

He kissed her softly and then eyed the assortment of bags. “You still could have called me for help. How did it go?”

“It went well. I think you will like the stuff I picked up. I ordered a few things that weren’t in stock like a second desk for the office. I figured it wouldn’t be a good idea for us to share a workspace.” She dropped her purse and keys on the couch. “I understand you ran into Darcy in the hallway.”

Grant huffed out a laugh. “Yes, I did. She is…interesting. She threatened to taser me if I hurt you. I’m assuming she called you?”

“No, she sent me a text message in all caps. She kept sending the message: explain. It reminded me of the Daleks from Doctor Who.  I think my shopping trip took twice as long because I had to stop every other aisle to respond to Darcy. I explained everything and then made her promise to delete the messages. The Stark Phones have a crazy encryption but I don’t want to take any chances…” She stopped talking as the aroma of food hit her. “You’re cooking?”

He chuckled. “Yes, I made Shepherd’s Pie for dinner. It is in the oven now.” Grant stooped down to get a look inside the bags. “Are you and Darcy okay?”

She could sense his apprehension. Skye knew the danger they faced if his secret got out. Darcy knowing the truth was a risk but a calculated one. She nodded. “I explained everything to her and she’s okay. She understands that this has to be a secret to keep you…and me safe. She is not going to say anything to anyone. Darcy is used to keeping secrets at this point between her work with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries there isn’t much she can tell anyone about her life anymore. She is also used to having a secret boyfriend that kills people for a living.”

Grant raised an eyebrow at her last statement. He slipped his arms around her waist and asked, “Does Tony know?”

She shook her head. “Darcy tells Tony many things but she keeps her love life conspicuously quiet. It is for a good reason. He would most definitely not approve for various reasons. How did your clothes-shopping trip go? I can assume the market went well since you have dinner cooking.”

He chuckled. “It was difficult but it is done.” Grant’s face became more serious. “Speaking of difficult situations…Tony stopped by while you were gone. He told me about the memorial service he has Ms. Potts planning for me. He explained that you will have to pretend to be my widow.”

Skye’s eyes darkened a little. “I know all about it. Pepper caught me while I was at Stark Industries this afternoon. She is going to handle all the details. All I have to do is show up, look sad, and accept your urn that will be filled with candy. The filled with candy part was Tony’s suggestion.”

Grant laughed and shook his head. “Judging by your expression you are completely on board with that suggestion. Just remember you can’t eat the candy until after you’ve left the memorial or people might get suspicious.”

“Duly noted. Are you okay with this?”

“I’m fine. I wasn’t really attached to being Grant Douglas Ward. He came with a surprising amount of emotional baggage. The only part from that life I care about is you. I have you. Everything else can be buried or in this case chucked into the fire. I’m more worried about you. Do you think you can make it through that?”

She shrugged. “It’s just a little acting. I know that when I come home you’ll be here waiting for me. I’ll know that none of that is real.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad to hear it.”

She smirked. “I think I will wear something inappropriately sexy to your funeral.”

Grant chuckled and lightly patted her butt. “I don’t think there will be anyone there for you to pick up. You’ll have to be a lonely widow.”

Skye laughed and said, “Oh well. I guess I’ll just have to come home to you. We can share your urn candy.”

He winced. “Do we have to call it ‘urn candy’?”

“It is morbid and perfect.”

Grant laughed and tickled her side. “I am going to keep an eye on you. I think you might be getting darker…”

She asked, “Can you blame me?”

His expression grew serious and he squeezed her sides lovingly. “I know that things have been bad for a long time. I know I’ve caused you a lot of pain and if I could take it back…I don’t regret many things in my life. I’ve never seen the point – but if there was one thing I would ever regret it would be hurting.”

Skye looked at him seriously. “Do you seriously not regret anything else?”

He looked thoughtfully. “I wish that I could have handled the situation with Simmons and Fitz differently. I’m glad that they both survived. I think I would regret the decision I made that day if they had ultimately died. I would have regretted it because it would have caused you more pain and because…in a different life I might have truly been friends with them. The other things I have done I don’t make judgment values about them. That is not a copout, even though it sounds like one. You have to have that mindset to be a specialist. I’ve done dozens of things for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra that a better man would have found questionable.”

She studied his face in silence for a few minutes. It was as if she was trying to determine if he was being truthful with her. She slowly accepted that he was.

He cautiously asked, “Is that a problem for you? It is okay if it is, Skye. I told you that I’m…”

Skye pressed her lips to his to silence the word about the fall from his mouth. She deepened the kiss and slid her fingers up into the long inky locks. Skye pulled away from the kiss feeling a little breathless. “No, matter what you think I might feel about hearing the truth…tell me anyway. That’s all I’ll ever ask from you, Grant. I know who you are now. I know what you are capable of and I’m here anyway. I love you and that means I have to love all of you. I can’t just love the bits and pieces that are the most appealing to me. Just give me honesty and you’ll never lose me.”

Grant’s eyes widened as he tried to process Skye’s hurried speech. “Then I promise from here on out to never lie to you. It’ll scare the hell out of me for sure because I don’t want to lose you. I’m scared of losing you more than I am scared of anything else. I lost you when you found out the truth about me and for the first few months, that was what drove me crazy. I mean literally crazy. I dreamed about you every night. I daydreamed about you. I cracked up and I never really had you at all. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you now.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Grant. I walked away from my career at S.H.I.E.L.D. and people that have become my family. I’m not walking away from this relationship without one hell of a fight. I can be incredibly stubborn when I want to be.”

He groaned and glanced into the kitchen. “I really want to take you into our bedroom but dinner will burn and I’m really trying to make a good impression on you.”

Skye’s eyes sparked as she looked at Grant. “I am actually pretty hungry since I didn’t have lunch. We can have a very nice dinner and then afterward maybe I can show you the thing I bought at this very nice boutique a few blocks away from here.”

Grant’s eyes lit up. “What sort of boutique?”

“I’m sure you can figure that much out on your own.”

Grant eyed the bags before flashing a grin in her direction. He said, “I am going to go check on dinner. It should be ready to come out of the oven. It needs to cool for about 15 minutes before we can eat.”

“Great. I am going to go change out of these clothes. I think I am going to call Jemma while I am at it.”

Grant nodded in understanding. “I’ll keep quiet out here.”

Skye grabbed her purse and disappeared into their bedroom. She stripped out of her clothes and pulled on a t-shirt and shorts. She was still sore from the attack in Grant’s cell. She would be sure to take the pain medication the doctor prescribed after she ate dinner.

Skye climbed into bed and pulled out her phone. She toyed with the idea of calling Jemma. The young woman didn’t like the idea of having to lie to one of her closest friends. However, she was under orders from Director Coulson to remain silent on the issue. Skye didn’t truly understand his reasoning but didn’t have much choice in agreeing to the terms.

Finally, she gave in and called Jemma.

Simmons answered the phone on the second ring. “Skye! How are you?”

Skye smiled genuinely when she heard the excitement in Jemma’s voice. “Hey! I’m great. How are you doing?”

“I am exhausted. I’ve been working triage all day. We need all the medical help we can get around here. There are a lot of injured agents that need hands on care.”

She felt a pang of guilt that she wasn’t there to assist. Skye cared about the people she worked with. They had all worked together in the trenches to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. over the last year. She thought about Bernard and asked, “Is Agent Bernard okay?”

Simmons replied. “He’s doing well. Agent Bernard has a fractured rib because he took a round to the chest. The bulletproof vest stopped it from penetrating but the force and velocity…he asked about you. I told him you needed a change of scenery. I didn’t mentioned Grant’s death. I didn’t know if you wanted everyone to know about your relationship with him.”

“I am glad to hear that he is okay, Jemma.” Skye paused for a moment unsure of what she wanted everyone to know about her abrupt resignation. It was certain to come as a shock to many and it was likely to be questioned as more people learned of it. “You should ask Director Coulson what to say to everyone about me leaving.”

The scientist sighed quietly. “I know that there are things that you can’t tell me but I have this terrible feeling that something is very wrong. Can you just tell me if you are safe or not? I promise I won’t ask anymore of you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry that I am making you worry. It is not my intention. I am safe and I’m as happy as I can be under the circumstances. I am alive and that is always something to be grateful for because there are a lot of people who can’t say the same.”

Simmons said, “That is a feeling I have dealt with repeatedly today. While I was helping in the infirmary some agents asked about the condition of certain people I knew were deceased. Director Coulson spent the day notifying the families of those that died. It is a terrible feeling and I am very grateful that I am alive.” She tried to brighten herself up. “When you do you start your new job?”

“My first day at work is next Monday. I am little nervous. I’m not sure that I am actually qualified for this job. I’m mostly self-taught and many of the people I’ll be working with have super fancy degrees. I’m going to be out of my element.”

“You joined S.H.I.E.L.D. without going to the academy and you were a great agent. You are incredibly clever. I think you’ll adapt well.”

Skye sighed. “I hope so. I don’t want to fall flat on my face in front of Tony Stark. He believes that I could be amazing.”

Simmons replied. “You already are.”

“How are Tripp and Fitz doing? I miss you guys already.”

“Director Coulson ordered Antoine onto bed rest. He was moving around and doing too much. He tore open his stitches three times. Fitz is trying his best to get everything back online. He’s working with your department—your old department to get the security back up and running.”

Skye winced feeling guilty yet again. She had left them in a bind by just leaving while the agency was in the middle of a massive cleanup. There was always going to be part of her that felt guilty for abandoning people she’d come to consider her wacky extended family.


	30. The Funeral March

Skye stared absent-mindedly out of the tinted windows of a dark SUV. The car was idling in front of a quiet funeral home on the Upper East Side. For the last week, she had shrugged off the implications of the farce she would have to put on for show but the reality was crashing onto her like waves now. She knew that Grant was at home waiting for her return but this was a little too close to home for her liking. Skye wished that she could just go back home to him but Pepper went to a lot of trouble to put all of this together.

She had to sell Grant’s cover and a funeral was the best way to do that. Pepper placed an obituary in the local newspaper and in the newspaper of Grant’s hometown.  She even went to the trouble of drafting a funeral program that contained a small but favorable biography of his life. S.H.I.E.L.D. being the secretive organization it was had kept Grant’s identity as a double agent a secret. Only Hydra operatives and people within the agency itself would know he was a traitor. His death was simply explained away as being killed in the line of duty.

She sighed. “I almost wish Tony was here right now. He would say something incredibly juvenile or inappropriate to make me laugh.”

Darcy squeezed Skye’s hand in support. “He would have been here if he could have, but the idea was to keep Grant’s funeral as low-key as possible. There is nothing low-key about my father. He announced to the world that he was Ironman at a press conference. He is a total ham.”

Skye chuckled softly. “If he was here someone would tip off the paparazzi and they would turn it into a sideshow. We don’t need that.”

“Exactly so. Besides, he promised to see you later on and Pepper will make sure he keeps that promise no matter how engrossed he is in his latest project.”

She sniffled sadly. “I know. I think it is just the weight of everything. There was a time when I didn’t need anyone.”

Darcy shook her head in obvious disagreement. “There was a time when you didn’t **_have_** anyone, that is a very different prospect than not needing anyone. I may not be my father or Director Coulson but I’m here.”

Skye blinked back tears and turned to look at Darcy with a sad smile. She hated when her friend was able to speak the words rattling around in her head. For nearly two years, Skye had a father figure in her life and now she missed him more than she could describe. She would give anything to reach out to him right now but he was right, there was no going back. “Thank you.”

“It won’t be so bad. We will go in and let the old guy say a few nice words. He’ll hand over the urn and we can get the hell out of there. Afterward we can go back to your place and get irresponsibly drunk!”

Skye nodded resolutely and took a compact from her purse to examine the damage done to her make-up. Her eyes shined with unshed tears but her make-up was still as flawless as when she left the apartment. “I’m ready.”

Skye climbed out of the SUV revealing an off the shoulder little black dress and a pair of impossibly high pumps.  Her long dark hair was pulled into a stylish bun at the back of her head with nary a strand out of place. She slipped on a pair of oversized black sunglasses and linked arms with Darcy as they climbed the aging stone stairs that led to the entrance of the funeral home.

The bodyguard Pepper insisted they take along opened the doors and allowed them to walk into the building.

An impeccably dressed middle-aged woman was standing in the lobby waiting on them. She was holding a leather portfolio in her hands as she gave them a sympathetic smile.

“Good afternoon. My name is Celeste Marshall and I am the assistant funeral director. You must be Mrs. Ward.”

Skye glanced down at the prop rings on her fingers and tried not to sigh. The marriage and the rings were fake of course. It was just a bit of subterfuge so that no one else could attempt take possession of Grant’s fake remains or interfere with his affairs. Grant repeatedly assured Tony and Pepper that no one would be interested in anything he had but people could be unpredictable when it came to death and money.

“Yes, but you can just call me Skye.” She motioned to Darcy. “This is my friend, Darcy Lewis.”

Celeste smiled warmly. “Good afternoon, Ms. Lewis. I am sorry that I am meeting both of you under such unpleasant circumstances.” She turned her attention back to Skye and said, “I would like to extend my condolences to you and your family. I would also like to ensure you that everything is in order. Ms. Potts outlined how everything should proceed today. If you could follow me the ceremony will be held in our chapel just down the hall.”

Skye clutched Darcy’s hand as they followed the woman down the ornate corridor.

Darcy wondered how women like Celeste and Pepper could be prim and proper all the time. She was a mess by choice because the alternative would take too much time. It was easier to throw on an over sized sweater and a pair of leggings. She was dressed up today but only because Pepper and Skye insisted. She was eagerly waiting for the moment when she could peel herself out of the form fitting black sheath dress and pumps she was wearing.

Celeste pushed open the heavy wood doors that led into a quiet chapel. The room was compromised of mostly antique stone and stained glass windows. It was obvious that this place was probably a converted church of some kind. Dark wood pews covered with cream-colored fabric filled the space.

There were flowers placed around the room at Pepper’s instruction. Skye smiled at the soothing lavender and carnation scent that filled the room. However, she nearly stopped seeing the oversized picture of Grant sitting on an easel at the front of the chapel.

Darcy tightened her hold on Skye but had to admit it was jarring even though she knew Grant was alive. Pepper didn’t do anything by halves.

Skye remembered Fitz taking the causal picture of Grant before everything in their world fell apart. He was wearing a pair of jeans and simple black t-shirt but it was the smile that she couldn’t shake. So often, when he smiled it never reached his eyes but this time was different. Although, she was cut out of the picture Skye knew that he had her in a headlock.

A silver and black urn sat atop a wooden table beside the easel. Two flower arrangements flanked the urn. Another table off to the side contained more flowers.

Celeste motioned to a book at the back of the room. “This is the sign-in book. You can take it with you when you leave.”

Skye nodded numbly and released Darcy’s hand reluctantly so that she could sign the book. She knew there wouldn’t be anyone there but it felt wrong for the book to remain empty even if this was all a farce. She handed the pen to Darcy after she signed.

Darcy stepped forward and signed as well.

Celeste said, “The ceremony will get started in about twenty minutes. I can show you to your seats or you can wait in the adjoining study.”

Skye said, “I think I’d prefer to wait in there…thank you.”

Celeste said, “Of course. Right this way.”

She led them through the chapel to a door in the back corner of the room.

Skye and Darcy walked into the dark wood paneled room and made a beeline for a comfortable looking couch.

Celeste removed a few cards from her leather portfolio and handed them to Skye. “These are the cards from the flower arrangements that have come in.”  She moved towards the door and said, “I am just going to get the last things in order. I will be with you shortly.”

Darcy said, “Thank you.”

Celeste nodded curtly and exited the room.

Darcy asked, “Are you okay?”

Skye shook her head and sucked in a breath. Her hands shook terribly and she felt as if she might become sick. “What if this happens…”

Darcy sighed and took Skye’s hand again. They couldn’t talk about Grant being alive in such an open forum and she needed to silently remind her best friend of that. However, she knew the fear causing the young woman so much pain. This was all fun and games but Grant was about to embark on a dangerous mission. There was every chance in the world that he would be killed while he tried to find Raina. He had enemies that would not mind seeing him dead: S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, and just people he’d crossed over the years as an agent. He didn’t have the protection that an agency provided.  He was out in the cold and there was no one watching his back.

“Let’s look at the cards. I’m sure they’re from Pepper and Dad.”

Skye nodded and opened the first one. She shook her head because it just said _smile_. She was certain that one was from Tony. She was about to open another card when the door to the room opened.

A brunette man about Skye’s age walked into the room wearing a tailored black suit. His eyes were red-rimmed as if he had been crying. A young woman about his age followed him. If the rings on their fingers were any indication, they were married.

The young man noticed the startled look on Skye’s face. He said, “Oh, I’m sorry. Mrs. Marshall said we could wait in here for the service to begin.”

Skye and Darcy stood up. “Are you here for Grant Ward’s funeral?”

The young man eyed her a moment and then nodded. “Are you here for his funeral as well?”

She nodded and choked out. “I’m his wife.” The lie still felt strange on her tongue.

He stared at her in silence for a moment before he replied, “I’m his brother, Michael. This is my wife Adrienne. I am sorry. I did not know that my brother was married until after I learned of his death. We lost contact over the years.”

Skye kept her voice impassive. “My name is Skye and this is my friend Darcy. I didn’t think anyone else would be here.”

Michael said, “I may have lost touch with Grant over the years but I was very sad to hear of his passing. S.H.I.E.L.D. called to notify my parents. I just happened to be there when they did. It was something of a shock. We thought Grant had a desk job with them.”

Adrienne spoke up. “Speaking of your parents I wonder what is taking them so long. They left the hotel at the same time we did. They are going to be late.”

He said, “I’m sure Father is sitting in the car having a cigarette. He hates staying in New York with all the anti-smoking laws.” Michael turned his attention back to Skye. “Did Grant ever mention his family?”

Skye thought she might pass out but she feigned some level of ignorance. “He didn’t speak of your family often but I was aware that he had an older brother, a younger brother, and a sister.”

Michael looked for some sign that she knew of the trauma they had suffered as children but her face was too inscrutable for him to pick up anything useful.  “Well, we are all here today. I’d like to think Grant would have wanted some of us to be here.”

Darcy was trying not to freak out for Skye because this was seriously big. Grant had repeatedly rejected the idea of his family attending the funeral. She of course didn’t know the family’s history but assumed there was bad blood there. Although she supposed there was not enough bad blood to keep them from turning up. Darcy slipped her hand into her purse and discreetly as possible sent an S.O.S. text message to Pepper. They were prepared for Hydra operatives not Grant’s family.


	31. Dearly Departed

Celeste walked into the room with a small stack of funeral programs in her hand. She said, “Dr. Cruz has arrived and he is ready to start the service if you are ready, Mrs. Ward.”

Skye slowly stood up from the couch with a weary smile. “Yes, I am ready.”

The assistant director led them into the chapel once again and stopped at the pew at the very front of the chapel. She handed each of them a funeral program and moved on to distribute the rest.

Darcy and Skye sat down beside each other. Their bodyguard didn’t bother sitting down. He stood to the side so he could keep an eye on everyone in the room. He could see that there were several people present that he hadn’t anticipated. The man angled his torso to do a sweep of the room hoping the button camera on his jacket had picked up everyone faces. The images were being transmitted back to J.A.R.V.I.S to be run through the facial recognition software.

Grant’s family was seated together on the first pew across the aisle. However, Michael and his wife opted to sit on the pew behind Skye and Darcy.

The doors at the back of the chapel closed loudly and a few moments later Tony and Pepper were standing at the end of the pew. The genius engineer smirked and took off his sunglasses as he unbuttoned his suit jacket. He leaned down to kiss Darcy’s cheek and then did the same to Skye. “Are the two of you okay?”

Skye grimaced slightly and nodded. She whispered. “What are you doing here?”

Pepper smiled softly and sat next to Darcy. “We got an S.O.S. text message from Darcy.”

Skye looked to her friend and flashed a grateful smile.

Tony dropped into the empty space beside Skye and rested his arms on the back of the pew. “What are we waiting for?”

Pepper shook her head at his causal appearance. “Tony,” she chided.

He smirked looking at her and just shrugged. Tony leaned down and whispered to Skye. “Hydra is here.”

Skye resisted the urge to look behind her. She knew that the place was secure if Darcy and Pepper were still in the room. Otherwise, he would have shown up in his Ironman suit and carried Darcy off kicking and screaming if he had to.

Stark looked down at his phone because he was receiving constant updates from S.H.I.E.L.D. and J.A.R.V.I.S. about the unknown people attending the funeral. There were at least thirteen people scattered throughout the chapel not including the security, Grant’s family, and Tony’s family.

Celeste walked over and handed the two new arrivals funeral programs before she walked out of the room again.

A few moments later, another side door opened and an older man with graying hair walked up to the podium at the altar.

Dr. Cruz said, “I want to take a moment to express my deepest sympathies for the family and friends of Grant Ward. The loss of life is always a tragedy but it is often amplified when it occurs suddenly and to someone as young and as Grant. We are here today to acknowledge our grief about this untimely loss but we are also here to celebrate his life. I ask that all of you think of a special memory or a good time that you shared with Grant and hold it close to your heart. The memories of the good times are what will comfort you as you confront the feelings of loss and sadness. I like to think of this service as an opportunity for those filled with grief to find strength and support from those who knew Grant the best and loved him the most.”

“Despite his young age Grant was a man that traveled the world over and served the world honorably as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. It is my understanding that he was one of the agents on the ground right here in New York during the alien invasion. Ultimately, he gave his life in the line of duty but he was never a man to run away from protecting the innocent.”

Skye glanced sideways at Pepper wondering why she had given Dr. Cruz that information. It made Grant sound a lot more heroic than he actually was. He was traitor and he killed Victoria Hand and the unlucky agents that were with her. However, she also knew the information to be mostly true. Grant was responsible for saving more lives than he could ever hope to take. Skye just didn’t know if that absolved him. It was something she tried not to give too much thought.

She considered sending Grant a text message. She really wanted to talk to him, but she knew how that would look. The ‘widow’ couldn’t be caught texting during her husband’s funeral. It was unseemly.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Tony squeezing her hand. She wondered how long she had been distracted. Skye’s eyes snapped to his and he whispered, “You are supposed to say a few words.”

Skye stood up and shakily approached the podium. She took a deep breath and said, “When I met Grant I thought he was a jerk and I was right.”

Darcy and Tony snorted in laughter.

“But he was so much more than that. He became my friend and then my husband. No one could get under my skin or into my head like him. Grant knew me completely and I know that I will never love someone the way I love him. I believe in soul mates and I know that Grant was mine. How else could two people so different find one another in the most unlikely of ways? I don’t have some long eulogy written because I would cry and Grant wouldn’t want that. Instead, I want to read something that I know to be a favorite of Grant’s. He told me once that he read it at his grandfather’s funeral as a boy.”

Skye unfolded a piece of paper and read, “ _May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face and the rain fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again may God hold you in the palm of his hand._ ”

She took a breath to steady herself. “I would like to thank everyone that took the time to come here today to honor Grant. I know he would be happy to see so many who cared.”

Skye walked back to her seat next to Tony and sat down.

Dr. Cruz returned to podium. “Would anyone like come forward to say a few kind words?”

No one made a move to stand up so the man moved on gracefully. “Mrs. Ward has requested that her husband’s favorite song be played and then I will offer final words.”

He nodded to Celeste who pressed play. The music filtered out of the tastefully hidden speakers placed strategically around the room.

Tony raised an eyebrow when Oasis’ song _Wonderwall_ began to play. He lowered his voice and asked, “Really?”

Skye smiled slightly and shrugged. She whispered, “AC/DC is not appropriate for a somber occasion.”

He rolled his eyes. “I beg to differ. AC/DC is always appropriate. I have so much to teach you.”

“I suggested Iron Butterfly’s _In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida_ but Pepper voted me down,” Skye added helpfully.

Tony smirked. “That’s a good girl. There is hope for you. You know you are on the right track if Pep is telling you ‘no’.”

Darcy bobbed her head humming along to the song. She smirked at Tony. “I like this song. Maybe we can break out some Verve next.”

Pepper glared at all of them. She was certain the people sitting on the opposite pew couldn’t hear them but it was still inappropriate. Even a fake funeral deserved some decorum.

As the song ended, Dr. Cruz returned to the podium. “In my line of work I have the pleasure of meeting people from all walks of life but it is often in their darkest hour. However, I look at these encounters as a gift. I get to share a precious moment with people as they say goodbye to a loved one. Sometimes these services are filled with joy, sorrow, fond memories, or just silence. There is no right way to mourn or to remember. It is only important that we allow ourselves to feel what is there. For some people grief lasts for days, weeks, months, or sometimes years. However, I hope in those dark hours of loneliness that you will all think upon the love and support you received today and know that many people loved Grant. I hope you remember that you are not alone in missing him. More than anything else I hope you hold onto the fond memories of laughter and love that will never fade and cannot be taken away. Mrs. Ward asks that I once again thank everyone that came here today to honor her husband and to inform you that refreshments will be served in the study for the next hour. Go in peace and remember Grant fondly.”


	32. Splash of Crimson

Darcy embraced Skye when they stood up. She whispered. “Are you okay?”

She said, “I just want to go home and I want a crap ton of drinks.”

She smiled. “I’ll play bartender for as long as you want.”

“Thanks, Darce.”

Dr. Cruz picked up the urn that supposedly contained Grant’s ashes. He handed it to her. “I’m sorry for you loss.”

Skye accepted the urn. “Thank you. The service was lovely.”

Darcy frowned at the metal container. “Is it heavy?”

She shook her head. “Not so much as you would think.”

Pepper automatically snapped into her managing mode. She motioned to the flowers on the table and looked at one of the bodyguards that accompanied her and Tony. “Please take these to Mrs. Ward’s car.”

The man stepped forward and grabbed two of the arrangements at one time before turning to leave.

Tony slipped an arm around Pepper’s waist. “Pep, how long does Skye have to stay here? I don’t exactly know what Hydra has planned and a few more people arrived during the service. J.A.R.V.I.S. identified them as S.H.I.E.L.D.” he murmured into her ear.

She whispered, “30 minutes will be sufficient to keep up appearances.”

Celeste opened the door to the study where she or someone else had obviously been busy during the ceremony. “Please come in everyone.”

Another guard stepped forward and asked, “Would you like for me to hold the urn?”

Skye blinked a moment before nodding slightly. “Thank you.”

In the study, an assortment of beverages, pastries, and finger foods adorned the tables. During the service, someone arranged the furniture in a layout more conducive to socializing.

Once again, Skye and Darcy walked over to the comfortable couch and sat down. Pepper sat beside them to prevent anyone else from sitting there.

Tony pouted and said, “There’s no room for me.”

Darcy snickered. “You could probably sit on Pepper’s lap.”

Pepper said, “Don’t give him any ideas.” She placed her purse on her lap to discourage him from trying.

Tony opted for sitting in an uncomfortable looking straight back chair near the couch. He glanced around at the people he knew to be Hydra operatives and then looked to make sure his bodyguards were at attention. He was mindful of the kill order Hydra had issued for Skye the night of the attack on the Playground. Chatter from reliable sources asserted Hydra rescinded the order after S.H.I.E.L.D. made the casualty list public. Skye was no longer a threat with Grant dead. However, he was still cautious.

Michael walked over to the couch with an older man and woman. He cleared his throat. “Skye, I would like to introduce you to my parents, Douglas and Miriam Ward.”

Skye had to hide the scowl that threatened to form. She slowly stood up and shook the proffered hands. “I am sorry for your loss.”

The older man replied. “We are sorry for yours as well. We were surprised to learn Grant was married. He didn’t find it necessary to tell us about his life. We found out because S.H.I.E.L.D. informed us that our son’s his wife would be taking care of his final arrangements.”

Skye nearly bit her tongue to stay silent. She smiled softly. “Unfortunately, communication wasn’t exactly Grant’s strong suit. I’m sure it wasn’t meant to be a slight.”

Grant’s mother eyed Skye carefully. She asked, “Was he happy? I mean truly happy?”

Skye was taken aback by the question. “I’d like to think that he was happy. I can only hope that I made him as happy as he made me.”

Miriam nodded as if she was satisfied with the answer. “We will be staying in the city for a few days. I hope that you will be able to join us for lunch or dinner.”

Skye didn’t think that was a good idea and she didn’t think Grant would be on board with it at all. However, she couldn’t outright say no in this situation. Skye figured she could just lie and cancel later. “My schedule is a little up in the air right now but I could probably make it to lunch tomorrow afternoon or perhaps the day after.”

“I will be sure to give you our information before we leave so that we can make plans for lunch.”

Grant’s father asked, “Were your parents unable to make the funeral?”

Skye said, “Uh, no. I don’t actually have parents. I’m an orphan. However, my friend and her family were here to support me.”

The man said, “Ah, so you have no family. You weren’t even adopted.” He lowered his voice. “No family background that’s another reason not to broadcast his marriage.”

Miriam glanced at her husband knowing his comments were purposefully audible. “Douglas, you promised…”

Tony snorted and said, “Well, you’re a dick.”

Douglas’s eyes widened at Tony’s rude comment but then he smiled derisively. “Do you two have a child together?”

Skye balked. “What? No.”

“I am just trying to figure out why my son would marry…you. Grant had his problems but he still came from a prominent family. I expected him to do better than this. Well, Grant doesn’t have an inheritance so don’t expect to receive any money from us.”

Tony stood up placing himself between the two of them. “I would think carefully about the next thing you say to her. I don’t need my Iron Man suit to make you have a very bad day. I know who you are and some of the people with whom you do business. I guarantee if I gave them an ultimatum you would be on the losing side. I don’t often concern myself with the more tedious side of business but Pepper does and she’s a shark.”

Pepper smiled pleasantly at Douglas.

Skye’s fists clenched at her sides. She cleared her throat. “Excuse me. I need some fresh air…”

Darcy moved to stand up.

She shook her head. “I’ll be fine, Darce. I’ll be back soon.”

Skye walked out of the room and back into the chapel. She was trying to hold it together but this was too much. She couldn’t stand being in the same room with the people that caused Grant so much pain.

She stopped walking when she saw Grant’s older brother sitting in a pew. She assumed it was Christian since he had been sitting with the family and if she was honest Grant looked a little like him.

He looked up from his phone and glanced at Skye. He flashed an off kilter smile and got to his feet. “We haven’t had the pleasure of meeting. I’m Grant’s older brother, Christian Ward.”

Skye looked at the hand he was holding out to her but refused to touch him. She knew it was a bad move but she couldn’t imagine touching the hand that caused so many of the scars in the man she loved so much pain.

He chuckled at the look on her face. “I told Mikey you were lying. Grant did tell you about our childhood. You would think someone that worked for the government would be better at keeping secrets.”

Her shoulders stiffened and she shrugged. “This didn’t seem like the time or the place to open old wounds. I’d like to think my husband is at peace now. I wouldn’t be honoring his memory to dredge up so many unpleasant memories.”

Chris’s eyes roamed her body unabashedly. “I see my little brother still had good taste in women. I still remember his first girlfriend fondly…quite fondly actually. Are you dressed for a funeral or a night at the club?”

Skye laughed hollowly. “Are you really trying to flirt with me or is that just your natural charm? I need to know how offended I should be.”

The bodyguard tasked with watching Skye was quietly shadowing her but left enough space for them to converse privately.

He smirked. “Both…we’re both single. Do you want to get a drink after this?”

She smiled. “You figured out that I already know that you are a sadistic creep. This is my husband’s, your brother’s, funeral. Why would you think I’d be interested in you? Grant was twice the man you could ever be. Why are you even here?”

Chris was simmering with rage. “I just wanted to make sure the bastard was really dead. There are two sides to every story. Did you know your perfect husband tried to kill me?”

Skye shrugged. “I do and I wished he would have been successful. I think it would have given him closure.” She turned around and walked toward the back of the chapel.

Christian was on her in a flash. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her against his body. “You really should watch how you speak to me.”

Before the bodyguard had time to react, Skye elbowed him viciously in the nose and then spun around kneeing him in the groin.

He let out a howl of pain and went down on one knee in front of Skye.

She grabbed his head and smashed it against her knee. “Don’t ever touch me again you psychopath.”

The bodyguard stepped forward and asked, “Are you okay?”

Skye smoothed out her dress and smiled cheerfully. “Oh, yes. I am feeling much better actually. I think I am in the mood for some of those little pecan swirl dealies I saw on the table.”

He glanced at the man still attempting to catch his breath on the ground before turning to follow Skye.

Skye walked into the study and grabbed a plate. She piled up a few items that looked yummy and returned to her seat beside Darcy.

Pepper said, “We can leave soon.”

Skye shrugged. “I’m not in any rush. I’m going to nosh first.”

Pepper’s eyes widened. “Skye, is that blood on your dress?”

She looked down and said, “Crud! You’ve got to be kidding me this dress was really expensive.”

Tony stifled a laugh and leaned forward. “What happened?”

“I’m fine. Don’t I look fine?”

“I just want to know if there is a dead body stashed out there somewhere.”

Pepper gasped. “Tony…”

She shrugged. “No, there’s just a man with wounded pride…and a wounded groin everything is still attached though.”

Tony closed his legs reflexively. “What did you do?”

Christian walked into the room with a bloody nose. “I’m ready to go,” he growled.

Pepper, Tony, and Darcy looked at Skye expectantly.

She shrugged as she nibbled a pastry. She said, “I knew the pecan swirl dealies would be yummy.”


	33. Shadows Approach

Grant was beside himself with worry while he waited for Skye to arrive. Nearly an hour ago he received a text message from Tony instructing him to go to his penthouse in Stark Tower to wait for them because something had gone wrong. It had taken every ounce of his willpower to follow Tony’s command and not go to the funeral home to kill anyone that posed a threat to Skye.

After he arrived, J.A.R.V.I.S. allowed him to view the live stream footage from the funeral home. He was shocked and confused by his family’s appearance. However, he was more concerned with Hydra’s presence. Grant didn’t know if they were just there to verify his death or if this was about Skye. Hydra likely lost track of Skye after she resigned from S.H.I.E.L.D. and left the Playground. She might have popped up on their radar briefly when she closed Grant’s bank account but they had remained inside from that day forward.

The funeral would have been Hydra’s first opportunity to approach Skye out in the open. Foolishly he had hoped that their interest in her ended with his ‘death’. Grant knew too well the lengths Hydra would go to in service of neutralizing a perceived threat. He was angry with Director Coulson and with himself. He tipped his hand by reacting when Skye’s name was mentioned and the director made the irresponsible decision to use her against him.

He looked up when he heard the elevator stop on Tony’s floor. Grant hoped beyond hope that he would see Skye’s face when those doors opened. He was trying his best to trust Tony but that was difficult when John and life conditioned him never to trust anyone. In the back of his mind, he knew it probably wasn’t bright to trust the ravings of a half-mad psychopath. However, the saying was true: _just because you’re paranoid doesn’t mean they aren’t after you._    

Literally, seconds after the elevator doors opened Grant had his arms full of Skye as she squeezed him as tight as she dared. He winced from the pressure on his still injured ribs but couldn’t bring himself to remind her. Grant needed this moment of closeness as much as she did. He didn’t like being unable to protect her. It made him feel helpless. Bodyguards and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were no substitute for him.

As Grant’s apprehension melted, he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. “Are you okay? It is alright if you say that you aren’t.”

Skye smiled softly. “I’m fine, Grant. I am just glad to be done with all of it. Today was harder than I anticipated for various reasons.”

Grant stepped back to examine her arm for any damage. He witnessed Christian attack Skye at the funeral. Those actions nearly sent him over the edge but it was satisfying to see her handle the situation with such ease. Grant had to admit she was different from the girl that joined S.H.I.E.L.D. almost two years ago. She was capable of defending herself.

Skye saw the intent way his eyes looked at her arm for new injury and she squeezed his hand in comfort. “He didn’t hurt me, Grant. I think it is safe to say that he walked away with way more damage.”

He smiled wryly. “I know. I was watching when it happened. J.A.R.V.I.S. disabled the elevator because I was ready show up there.” Grant’s gaze shifted to Tony who was standing at the bar with a glass of scotch. He asked, “What happened with Hydra?”

Tony said, “S.H.I.E.L.D. had agents on the scene and several more in the wings. Coulson has tasked a few specialists with tracking the operatives that turned up. He’s hoping they’ll lead the specialists somewhere useful bees back to their hive.”

Grant shook his head. “They wouldn’t lead the specialists to anywhere of value. They knew S.H.I.E.L.D. would be watching my funeral just as Director Coulson knew Hydra would send people. Even if they don’t spot the agent following them they are going to lose them because we’re trained to do an automatic heat run when leaving a place where we might have been identified.”

Tony nodded in agreement. “It is worth a shot but you are right. Fighting with Hydra is like shadow boxing…the opponent knows all your best moves.”

“The only difference is that S.H.I.E.L.D. is the one at the disadvantage. Hydra knows all of Director Coulson’s best moves but he is still learning what Hydra is capable of doing. You develop a different skill set when you’ve had to lurk in the darkness. Hydra also views their operatives as more expendable.”

Darcy shuddered and added, “Cut one head off, two more shall take its place.”

Grant shrugged seeing the sickened look on Darcy’s face. He said, “You’ll learn that life is pretty cheap and Hydra has a lot of money.”

Darcy asked, “Is that how they recruited you? Money?”

Skye turned to look at Darcy with wide eyes. She shook her head. “Darce…”

Grant squeezed Skye’s hand gently. He said, “I don’t mind the question, Skye. No, Hydra didn’t recruit me with money. They offered me freedom, but the money was pretty damn good, too.”

Darcy thought Grant’s response left her with more questions than answers but the look on Tony and Skye’s faces let her know that a follow-up question wasn’t welcome. She was all for pushing boundaries because seriously why not? Nevertheless, she didn’t think it was a good idea to toy with a skilled killer that lived across the hall from her.

It had been a week since her first encounter with Grant and Skye’s subsequent explanation of their situation. However, she couldn’t help but to feel as if she was missing something. There seemed to be chunks missing out of the story Skye told her. Darcy just hoped those chunks didn’t prove to be dangerous for her friend.

Tony walked over with a second glass and handed it to the Skye. “You’ve earned this.” He turned his attention to Grant. “Your dad is a gigantic dick.”

Pepper sighed and shook her head in disapproval. Her back was to everyone as she worked on her StarkPad. Going to Grant’s funeral had been an unexpected interruption, which meant there was a lot of work waiting for her. “Tony…”

Grant chuckled heartily. “Well, it’s good to know he hasn’t changed after all these years. It would be disappointing to think he was a shitty father and all around terrible person only while I was a child. What did he do?”

Skye took a gulp from the glass and smiled. “Thanks for the drink, Tony. It was nothing.”

Grant’s eyebrows furrowed with concern when everyone in the room conspicuously avoided answering his question. He asked, “Did he hit on you, too?”

She laughed. “No, your father didn’t hit on me. Your mother was standing right there.”

He shrugged. “My mother’s presence has never stopped my father from flirting with young attractive women. He bedded every nanny we ever had when I was a kid. He slept with a couple of my teachers, too. I am shocked that he didn’t try to make a move on Darcy at the very least.”

Darcy rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the couch with a drink in her hand. “He’s hot for an old guy but not hot enough for me to ignore the fact that he’s a total d-bag.”

Tony agreed, “A huge d-bag.”  His eyes narrowed as something occurred to him. “Hot? He is old enough to be your father. How old is that guy? He’s definitely older than me. He looks older than I do. Pepper, didn’t he look older than me.”

Pepper bit her lip to stifle a laugh. “Yes, he looked older than you, Tony.”

Darcy shrugged. “Meh…”

The billionaire just shook his head. “No! No! No!”

Skye bit her lip trying to suppress a laugh that threatened to spill forward. If Tony ever found out the identity of the man Darcy was dating, he would have a meltdown of epic proportions.

Grant touched Skye’s hand to pull her focus back to him. He asked, “What did he do?”

“He just assumed you didn’t tell your parents about our fake marriage because I’m an orphan without a legacy worthy of your family. Apparently, I am dealing with some serious anger issues because I considered punching him. I think I was holding onto some residual anger when Christian grabbed my arm. I didn’t have to break his nose.”

Tony grinned and spun around toward the screen on the wall. “J.A.R.V.I.S. cue up the footage from the fight. I want to see that myself.”

Grant didn’t need to see the video for a second time so he pulled Skye away from the group so that they could have a little privacy. “I am sorry about what my father said to you. Those people mean nothing to me…less than nothing. You are more important than they ever were or could be.”

Skye said, “I wasn’t upset because of what your father thinks of me. His opinion is of little concern to me, Grant. His comment set something off inside of me because I do have a father out in the world somewhere. He is alive, Grant. I just wonder if I will ever find him.”

He nodded in understanding. Grant knew the mystery of her past weighed heavily on her mind. “I am going to find Raina. She’ll be able to tell you about your father and may even be able to introduce the two of you.”

She smiled sadly. “I know but then that brings a whole new set of problems. Doesn’t it? There is all the chance in the world that I’ll mean absolutely nothing to him. I think the rejection would hurt more than never having known him at all. I’ve had enough rejection to last a lifetime.”

Grant caressed her back. “I know it’s no consolation prize but you have me and I want you. I am not going anywhere, Skye. You met my family today…you’re all I have in the world even if they didn’t believe me to be dead.”

Skye said, “You’re right. It isn’t a consolation prize. You are what I want, Grant. I am curious about my past but you are my family now.” She cleared her throat. “Speaking of family your mother invited me to lunch or dinner.”

Grant’s jaw dropped. “You’re not going to dinner with them…are you?”

She laughed and draped her arms around his shoulders. “Of course not, Grant. I only agreed because I was keeping up the pretense of the grieving daughter-in-law, but I am sure Christian has told them by now that I know the truth about your childhood. I don’t think she should be shocked that I am going to skip sharing a meal with her.”

He kissed her softly. “I still can’t believe you’re doing all this, Skye.”

“You are mine now and no one is taking you from me without a fight.”

Tony cleared his throat. “Get a room…”

Skye turned around and laughed. “Can you blame us? It’s sort of our fake honeymoon.”

Grant slid his arms around Skye’s waist and rested his chin atop her head.

Darcy said, “You two stayed in that apartment for an entire week.”

Skye flashed a sheepish grin and shrugged. “We had things to catch up on.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. said, “Sir, Director Coulson is requesting a video conference with you.”

Tony groaned and swallowed the last of the scotch in his glass. “Put him through.”

The screen switched to the video conference.

Director Coulson and Agent May were on screen.

Coulson noted Pepper and Darcy’s presence in the room and said, “I need to speak to you alone.”

Tony ran a tired hand over his face.

Pepper glanced at the screen before packing up her belongings. “I need to get back to the office anyway.”

Darcy said, “Not me. I took the day off. I had a funeral to go to today.”

Tony said, “Darce…”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine! Can I take one of the cars out?”

He winced visibly. “Which one?”

She shrugged. “I’ll figure it out when I get to the garage.”

“Yes, you can take one of the cars but be careful with my baby please. I want it back in the same condition you took it. Agreed?”

Darcy grinned. “Agreed!” She grabbed her purse and ran after Pepper to catch the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed, Tony turned his attention to the screen once more. “To what do I owe the honor, Director Coulson?”


	34. Repayment

Director Coulson said, “As you know we apprehended several Hydra operatives after the siege at the Playground. Some of them provided us with some useful information about some of Hydra’s training facilities for new operatives. We have been monitoring one such facility by satellite on an island off the coast of Norway. Are you familiar with that location?”

Grant rolled his eyes and took a step back from Skye. The pleasant feelings he had only a few minutes ago were all but gone. Being with Skye sometimes made him forget he was still in prison but today the warden wanted to have a chat. He said, “If you are asking me that question then you already know the answer. What would you like to know about it that they haven’t already told you?”

The older man smiled and relaxed in his chair a little more. Coulson was pleased that the young man was forthcoming. He needed to trust that Grant would be truthful or this little arrangement would never work. He said, “I don’t need to know anything more. I sent a tactical team there over the weekend…”

Grant laughed in amusement. “How many did you get killed?”

Tony glanced at Grant and then shifted his gaze back to Coulson. “What happened?”

Phil’s smile quickly disappeared and in its place, a grim look settled. “We do not know for certain. We sent in a team of twenty agents. Twelve managed to make it back off the island before being captured—or killed. The other eight agents are unaccounted for at present time. We do not know if they are dead or just being held by Hydra.”

The genius billionaire frowned. “What is it that you require of Grant?”

Grant spoke first. “I trained on that base before I attended the academy. The terrain is hellish and Hydra rigged the entire island with bobby traps to deter uninvited guests. As a trainee, you learn to navigate the island and the traps. You also learn how to disable the traps…which is why Director Coulson is speaking to me. The operatives you interrogated either neglected to tell you the truth or didn’t train there. I’m not surprised considering only the best recruits get sent to Djevelen øy.”

Hydra ran eight training facilities. The agency assigned new recruits based on their level of competency and the nature of their position post-training. Director Coulson unwittingly sent his agents onto an island occupied by mercenaries-in-training. The instructors for the facility were mercenaries and upper level Hydra operatives that specialized in black ops and espionage.

The director nodded. “We need to recover the bodies of any fallen agents and rescue those that may have been taken hostage. Moreover, we still intend to destroy the training facility. The siege on the Playground crippled Hydra but they are actively recruiting new operatives. It isn’t enough to attack established bases. We also need to stem the tide of newly minted operatives. Agent May is going to lead the ex-filtration team. Your job will be to help her navigate the island successfully and then fallback to the extraction point.”

Grant ground out. “How soon do I leave?”

“You’ll leave Monday on a flight to Oslo. From Oslo, you will take the train to Bergen to rendezvous with Agent May. She will act as your handler for the operation. In Bergen, she will read you in and help you with your disguise. It is imperative that your cover remain intact. The operation is scheduled for Wednesday night. I will overnight your travel packet tonight.”

Tony said, “I want access to the comms during this mission. We agreed to me being Grant’s handler for a reason.”

Director Coulson nodded in agreement. “I have no qualms with your request. You can have access to all communication and transmissions relating to the operation.”

Grant decided having Tony watching his back was the best he could hope for in this situation. It still didn’t lessen the danger of having Agent May as his handler on the ground. Dying during a mission was a clean way to end his little saga.

He looked over at Skye and grimaced when he saw the death grip she had on her empty glass. He asked, “Do you need me for anything else, Director Coulson?”

The older man shook his head. “No, you are dismissed as far as I am concerned.”

Tony looked over his shoulder. “Hold off on leaving, Grant. I’d like to talk to you and Skye when I am done talking to Phil. Why don’t you take Skye outside to get some fresh air?”

Grant nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. We could both use a little air I think. Do you want to go outside Skye?”

Skye walked purposefully toward the elevator not sparing a glance at the screen.

Grant sighed softly and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed his irate girlfriend. Although this was all out of his control, Grant still felt responsible. They were only in this position because of his past actions. He hated seeing Skye pay for his sins.

Skye pressed the button for the roof after Grant joined her in the elevator. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest as the doors slid closed.

He said, “I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have any reason to be sorry.”

Grant huffed out a laugh. “You are being generous.”

“I’m not. I understand the deal that you signed. I get that Director Coulson gets to use your services at his discretion, but he knows you are still healing. You are nowhere near 100% and he is sending you to an island with bobby traps and operatives that won’t hesitate to kill you. Oh and then there is the little matter of Agent May being your handler on the ground. She is still pissed at you. I don’t expect her to go out of her way to make sure you make it home safely.”

Grant frowned as he tried to work out what to say to Skye. She had hit every head on the nail. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her about the caliber of ‘trainee’ on the island. She would only worry for his safety more.

He put his arm around her waist as the elevator doors slid open. Grant steered her out onto the roof. “I know that you are worried about me not being fully healed but I’ve been on more dangerous missions with worse injuries. I am going to be okay.”

She sighed. “I just went to your fake funeral, Grant. I do not want to go to a real one.” She laughed bitterly and slid out of his grasp. “There wouldn’t even be a real one because everyone already thinks you are dead!”

He felt his pulse quicken as Skye pulled away from him both physically and emotionally.

Skye walked closer to the edge so that she could look down at the city. She didn’t like the hatred that was beginning to settle in her heart. She was terrified that if it took root that she might lose herself. Nothing had ever meant as much to her as Grant did. She didn’t know what she would do if he was taken from her. Skye feared the darkness lurking in her heart would swallow her whole.

“Let’s spar.”

She snapped to attention at Grant’s absurd command. She turned around. “What?”

Grant took off his shirt and tossed it onto the ground. “I think that we should spar. You are worried that I am not prepared to go on this mission and I think we should test out your theory.”

Skye rolled her eyes at him. “Be serious, Grant.”

“I am being serious. You have been training with May and Tripp for a year. I want to see what you have learned. I only got a glimpse of it that night in my cell. I was a little preoccupied at the time.”

She said, “I might hurt you. You don’t need any more injuries.”

He scoffed and said, “You won’t even touch me, sweet pea. I’m the one that started your training. Even with May and Tripp teaching you I doubt you’ve progressed so far as to cause me any real injury.”

Skye’s jaw tightened at his obvious attempt to goad her into action. However, it worked. A lot of hard work went into her training and she wanted to prove it wasn’t a waste even if it was just to herself. “Fine but I don’t want to hear any complaining when I put you on your back.”

He smirked. “That isn’t going to happen but I’d love to see you try.”

Skye kicked off her pumps and took off her jewelry. She was glad that her hair was still up in the bun so that it wouldn’t be in the way. Skye walked toward the center of the roof to make sure they stayed well away from the edge.

Grant followed her lead and walked to the center of the roof. He walked around the perimeter of the huge circular Stark emblem. “Does he have to put his name on everything?”

She chuckled. “If I were a billionaire I think I’d put my name on everything, too.” Her eyes lit up. “I propose a wager.”

His eyebrow rose in suspicion. “Why do I get the feeling I will not like this wager?”

“I thought there was no chance on me winning, honey. Are you afraid of little ole me?”

He scoffed. “What do you have in mind?”

She said, “We’re going for pins. The person with the fewest pins has to get a tattoo of the winner’s choosing. The placement and size have to be discreet but there are no other restrictions.”

Grant laughed heartily. “Oh! This is going to be good. I can’t wait to have my name tattooed on your body, sweet pea. I already know where I want it to go.”

Skye smirked. “I am glad that you have found my proposal agreeable. Should we get started?”

“Ladies’ first…”

She grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Don’t mind if I do…”

Skye took a running start aiming high but at the last moment slid to the ground and took Grant’s legs out from under him.

Grant grunted as he hit the ground with a dull thud. He blinked as he looked up at Skye. He grinned at her. “Oh this is going to be a lot of fun…”

Skye backed away from Grant to allow him to get into a standing position again. She beckoned him. “You know I think I want you to get a tattoo of Iron Man on your left butt cheek.”

He hopped up into a fighting stance and advanced on Skye before she could react. He threw a flurry of combination punches that she blocked well. “Why do you want the tattoo on my left butt cheek?”

She shrugged. “I like it better than the right.”

Grant let one of her punches connect with his jaw and used that opportunity to knock her off balance. He flipped Skye onto her back and pinned her. “Oh, sweet pea, you are making this way too easy. I am almost going to feel bad when you lose this bet.”

Skye grinned and unceremoniously flipped them over and pinned Grant down with her forearm across his throat. “I was thinking we should get you a tattoo of Captain America instead. We wouldn’t want to inflate Tony’s ego anymore than necessary.”

Their sparring quickly devolved into a contest to one up the other person. Skye was more than happy to show Grant just how much progress she had made in his absence and he was equally as happy to show Skye why he had been recruited by both agencies. Somewhere between the punches, kicks, and flips they managed to sneak in a few witty quips and the occasional kiss.

In the adrenaline rush of it all, they lost track of time and awareness of their surroundings. It wasn’t until Grant had Skye pinned to the ground while he stole a kiss that he became aware that they were no longer alone. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Tony and Colonel Rhodes standing by the door.

Grant scrambled to his feet and helped Skye up off the ground. He cleared his throat. “Uh…how long have you two been here?”

Tony laughed. “Rhodey and I have been here long enough to know way too much about your love life. J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn’t sure if you two were fighting or fonduing. I came up to check.”

Grant glanced around the rooftop noticing the cameras for the first time. “Sorry about that…we had a wager to settle.”

Tony asked, “Oh? What was the wager?”

Skye finally found her voice. “The loser gets a tattoo of the winner’s choosing.” She frowned and said, “I think we lost track of who was winning…”

Grant scratched his head trying to remember who was in the lead last. He said, “Yeah…I don’t know who won.”

She grinned at him. “The only fair way to settle this is for both of us to get the tattoo.” Skye looked at Tony and asked, “Do you know any parlors that won’t give us hepatitis?”

The older man scowled at her. “What makes you think that I would know where to get a tattoo?”

Rhodey laughed heartily. “Because apparently the tales of your degenerate lifestyle are known by people of all ages.”

Tony rolled his eyes and said, “I might know a guy.”

Skye clapped her hands in excitement. “You are going to look great with that Captain America tattoo on your butt, Ward.”

Grant sighed in exasperation. “I would demand a rematch if I wasn’t just as eager to see my name tattooed on your hip.”

Tony frowned. “Wait a minute? You’re getting a Captain America tattoo? What about me? Don’t you want a tattoo of your generous benefactor?”

Rhodey’s eyebrows rose at Tony’s question. “Why do you want him to have a tattoo of you on his backside?”

He scoffed. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Skye giggled. “You heard Daddy Warbucks over there. We can’t have him disappointed.”


	35. Permanent

Grant groaned softly as he began to wake up. His head was pounding and he had a bad case of cottonmouth. He slowly opened his eyes and chanced a glance at the alarm clock beside the bed. It was already 3:00 in the afternoon and he was just waking up. Grant couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so late without being injured or medicated.

He was glad that Skye sorted out the situation with the blinds last week because if the sun shined in his eyes today he would actually shoot something. Thankfully, the blackout shades left the room pitch black and his gun could stay in the bedside table.

He slowly realized he was only half way in the bed. Grant wondered how long he had been sleeping like this. His arm and leg were hanging off the side precariously. Grant rolled over and bumped into Skye. He pulled the warm body into his arms and nestled his nose into her messy hair.

Grant was well beyond the age of staying out until last call drinking and club hopping. However, he did just that last night with Skye and Darcy. He lost count of the bars and clubs the two young women dragged him to over the course of the night. Honestly, Grant felt like he owed Skye a night out on the town considering the hell she went through yesterday. Meeting his family would be a traumatic experience for any relatively sane person. Moreover, he felt guilty about leaving her in a few days.

Grant had a massive hangover but that was the least of his worries. His body ached from sparring with her and he was certain the sting on his back was from the tattoo he got last night. Ultimately, they decided against the petty joke tattoos they initially suggested. Skye and Grant settled on something with a little more meaning.

Although, somehow Darcy had convinced them to get more than one tattoo. She kept babbling nonsensically about true love. He was certain there were rules about not being tattooed while drunk but they had blown right through those. He was just glad they got the name of the tattoo artist Tony knew before they got wasted. Regrettable tattoos were one thing but at least the parlor had been clean and professional.

A ringing cell phone broke the relative silence in the room. Grant snatched his phone off the bedside table and silenced it in one smooth movement. His eyes adjusted to the bright light and realized it was a text message rather than a phone call. Grant’s blood-shot eyes scanned the message and grumbled tiredly.

The surprise he planned for Skye was ready to be picked up today. It was good news because he would be leaving town tomorrow but he was in no condition to go anywhere. However, seeing that he had no choice Grant sat up in the bed reluctantly.

He ran a tired hand over his scruffy face and looked over to make sure the phone hadn’t disturbed Skye’s rest. However, as his vision readjusted to the darkness he realized that they weren’t in bed alone.

He could make out a second sleeping body on the other side of Skye. The person’s hair covered her face but Grant assumed it was Darcy. He struggled to remember what happened last night once they made it back to the apartment but was drawing a blank.

Grant knew it wouldn’t be advisable for him to get blind drunk in public so he held back until they returned to the apartment where they resumed drinking. He looked down at his boxer brief clad body and groaned quietly. He truly hoped Darcy just passed out in their bed. He didn’t think a threesome with Skye’s best friend was the way to start off a relationship.

He scrambled out of the bed and stumbled around in the dark to find his discarded clothes. He tripped over shoes, empty beer bottles, and two empty vodka bottles. Oh, yeah they really were stupid. Grant’s hand grasped some type of fabric from the floor and dropped it realizing it was a dress. If memory served him right, the satiny material belonged to Darcy.

Grant gave up on finding his clothes from last night and walked over to the dresser. He pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before walking over to the bedside table snagging his phone, keys, and wallet.

He found a pair of running shoes in the living room and decided those would have to work for now. He had no intention of turning on the lights in the bedroom to find anything. Whatever conversation they would have about last night would need to wait until later.

Grant scribbled a note to Skye and left it on the kitchen counter just in case she woke up while he was gone. Afterward he quickly left the apartment and stopped at the coffee shop across the street. He needed help sobering up and a triple shot of espresso was sure to help wake him up a bit.

It was late afternoon so gratefully there were no lines. Grant sidled up to the counter and said, “Give me the largest cup of espresso you have please and the turkey club sandwich with avocado.”

The chipper cashier smiled at him. “Can I get anything else for you?”

He shook his head. “No.”

Grant glanced at the total and handed over enough cash to pay for his order.

She handed him the change. “Your order will be up in a minute.”

Grant nodded and stepped aside so the person behind him could order. He took out his phone and looked at the messages he had missed from earlier in the day. He had several from Tony asking to see the tattoo and another letting him know the travel packet arrived. Grant winced seeing the one asking if he knew where Darcy was.

He tapped out a quick reply: **Darcy stayed the night with us. She has a hangover.**

He didn’t really know what else to say to Tony. Grant didn’t actually know anything else about the situation. He knew a bodyguard trailed them until they returned to the apartment. Grant could remember Darcy going to her apartment to retrieve beer and a bottle of vodka because she didn’t think they had enough alcohol in their apartment.

He could remember drinking while the girls played _I’ve Never_ without him. He didn’t necessarily understand the game until they started and once he did understand he definitely didn’t want to play.

Grant looked up hearing the cashier trying to get his attention. He smiled seeing that his order was ready. He took it from her and smiled. “Thanks.”

He walked out of the coffee shop drinking the piping hot espresso. Grant decided to walk to his destination. He didn’t feel taking a cab. Besides, he figured the fresh air would be good for him.

By the time he reached his destination, he felt a little more lucid. He threw away his trash in a nearby can and went inside. Grant picked up Skye’s surprise and then hailed a cab to take back to the apartment.

When Grant walked into the living room, he dropped the majority of the stuff he picked up in the living room. He would do something with that stuff later. Grant walked into the bedroom and chuckled softly seeing Skye and Darcy were still asleep. He walked over to his side of the bed and placed Skye’s surprise beside her.

Skye moved feeling something nuzzling her face. “Grant get your hair out of my face.”

He chuckled softly. “It’s not my hair.”

Her eyes snapped open and she glanced beside her. She sat up quickly seeing a black kitten curled up beside her. “Grant?”

The kitten meowed at Skye’s face and nudged her face with her head.

He chuckled softly and said, “Surprise…”

Skye blinked in confusion and then looked back at him with a grin. “A kitten?”

Grant said, “I know you were upset about leaving Milo behind but an apartment really isn’t a place for a dog. They need space to run but a kitten will fit in pretty well here I think. What do you think?”

She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. “I love it! Does it have a name?”

He shook his head. “The woman that fostered the kitten called her Luna but you can always change her name if you want. She has been spayed, she has all her shots, and I had her micro chipped even though I don’t anticipate her running away.”

Skye giggled softly and picked up the little ball of fur. “How old is she? Hello, little one. Aren’t you pretty?”

“She is five months old. Luna and her littermates were found abandoned in a park. Don’t worry I cleared the pet thing with Tony last week. He said it was okay.”

She kissed him again. “She is perfect!”

Darcy grumbled. “Stop screeching…my head hurts.”

Skye giggled. “Sorry but Grant adopted a kitten for me, Darce.”

The sleepy young woman struggled to sit up. “He adopted a kitten? I want to see.”  She peered over Skye’s shoulder. “Aww he’s precious.”

“She is precious,” Skye corrected.

Grant cleared his throat and said, “Tony is looking for you, Darcy. He sent me a text asking if I knew where you were. I told him you spent the night here and you had a hangover.”

Darcy glanced at Grant and said, “Thanks. I’m surprised he didn’t send Happy to look for me. He gets worried when I drop off the radar. You didn’t mention the whole…sleeping together thing did you?”

He huffed out a laugh and said, “No, I didn’t think it was a good idea to tell the man holding my freedom that I woke up in bed with his daughter and my girlfriend in various stages of undress.”

Skye laughed softly. “Nothing happened, Grant. You and Darcy passed out before I did and I didn’t have the heart to wake either of you up.”

He smiled and said, “I figured that much out after I was able to clear the cobwebs. Still didn’t think it was the right idea to put that image in Tony’s head.”

Darcy said, “Not that I wouldn’t totally go for a threesome with you two but my boyfriend wouldn’t really take that well. He doesn’t like to share…go figure.”

Grant chuckled quietly. “What do you think you want to name your kitten, Skye?”

Skye thought about it for a moment. “I like the name Luna. I don’t see a need to change it. Besides, I don’t want to confuse her. She’s been called Luna.”

He smiled and scratched the kitten under the chin making her purr. He frowned as someone knocked at the door. Grant got back onto his feet and went to the front door. He glanced out of the peephole and then opened the door.

“Hey Tony…is everything okay?”

The genius smiled and handed him a large manila envelope. “I thought I’d bring your travel packet over. I also wanted to check on Darcy. Is she still here?”

Skye and Darcy walked out of the bedroom wearing t-shirts that belonged to Grant. Skye was carrying Luna in her arms.

Darcy grinned. “Hi Dad. I promise I’m fine. I just had a little too much to drink, but look. Grant got a kitten for Skye. Isn’t she the most precious thing ever?”

Tony’s eyes flicked between the two of them and then back to Grant.

The younger man said, “Coffee would probably be good. I am going to go make coffee.”

Darcy snickered and hugged Tony. “Hi.”

Tony asked, “Do I want to know?”

She laughed harder and said, “It was just a sleepover. I’ll probably stay over while Grant is gone to keep Skye and Luna company.”

Tony visibly relaxed and smiled. “Well, you didn’t take the day off today like Skye did so Pepper is going to want to talk to you.”

Darcy said, “Crap snacks…”

"So let me see the tattoo! Did you get me or Captain America?"

Grant laughed. "Neither." He pulled off his shirt and peeled the gauze off his tattoo. It was a simple tattoo: the letter S next to an infinity sign intertwined with a heart in black ink on his shoulder blade. 

Skye said, "I got the same thing but with a G."

Tony grumbled. "Sentiment. Will no one honor me the way I deserve?"

Grant laughed and asked, "It's not enough that your name is on everything you own?"

"Not really..."


	36. Mission 1: Best Laid Plans

Melinda walked into Phil’s office feeling almost as tired as she looked. She sighed when she realized he wasn’t even there. He was going to be late for yet another sit-rep. It was becoming a habit. Melinda understood that Phil was busy but her time was just as valuable. As his deputy director, she had an equal share of the workload.

Instead of stewing over his tardiness, Melinda had a seat at Phil’s desk and accessed her work files on the server. She could work on some of the other tasks on her plate while she waited on Phil to turn up with a sheepish smile and an apology on his lips.

Work at the Playground consumed every available hour of the day. Many of their agents were injured. They required round the clock medical care. They had to dispatch bereavement teams out to deceased agents’ families. The base was in shambles because of Hydra’s attack and the clean up process was slow. Their security systems were in need of a major revamp. Phil would have to evaluate everyone in the tech department to promote someone to Skye’s newly vacated position.

In the midst of all this upheaval, they still had active missions that demanded their attention. Later tonight, she would pilot a plane to a small S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Norway. It would serve as their base of operations while preparing for the mission on Djevelen øy. She wasn’t hopeful that their missing agents were still alive but she was willing to helm the mission to retrieve their bodies. Those agents’ families deserved at least that small courtesy.

Melinda worked diligently at Phil’s computer for nearly an hour before the harried man rushed into the office. She looked up with a little amusement shining in her eyes. Melinda wasn’t sure why the White Rabbit from _Alice in Wonderland_ popped into her head at precisely that moment but it was comical nonetheless.

Phil glanced at his watch and said, “I’m sorry. How late am I?”

She looked at the computer for confirmation and then smirked. “You are about an hour late.” Melinda saw Phil gearing up for another apology. She waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. I was able to get some work done. I’ve flagged all the hardware the tactical teams will need to for the trip to Djevelen øy.”

Phil smiled at Melinda. He didn’t know what he’d do without her. He walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He said, “I am glad that you brought up the mission. We need to talk.”

Melinda watched him have a seat on the couch across the room and realized he wanted her to join him. She held back a sigh knowing he had something unpleasant to tell her. Melinda followed him across the room and had a seat. “What sort of mess do we have to clean up now?”

He unscrewed the bottle of water and took a sip. “There isn’t any mess that needs to be taken care of right now. I’ve made a decision about the mission. I want Grant to run point with you as his handler.”

Melinda glared at Phil and stood up before he could continue talking. She didn’t like the idea of working with the traitor but she was willing to make an exception because their agents, dead or alive, were still on that god forsaken island.

However, she didn’t trust him enough to allow him to lead the team onto the island and there wasn’t a soul that would take issue with her skepticism if they knew the truth. He wasn’t a trustworthy person and he could be leading them to their deaths.

Finally she ground out, “What are you thinking, Phil?”

Phil said, “I am thinking that Grant trained on that island for a year and knows the layout and terrain better than anyone on our team would. We have satellite imaging but that won’t be enough alone. You will have plenty of backup and if you even think he is betraying you then you have my permission to neutralize him in whatever way you see fit.”

Melinda scoffed but didn’t respond. She knew that the decision was final if he was bringing it to her so close to the mission.

“I know that you have reservations about Grant but it is better to determine his loyalty now before he’s given too much freedom.”

She saw the logic in Coulson’s thinking but it didn’t make her feel any better. Melinda was not in favor of the bargain Tony and Phil worked out for Grant. She believed he should be rotting in a dark hole for the foreseeable future. However, she knew Phil had his reasons for signing off on the deal. Honestly, they needed to gain control of the Deathlock program before things spun out of control. If Grant could truly deliver on his promise then Hydra would be just a distant memory. Deathlock was the only thing of value they still maintained.

On the other hand, Phil also agreed to the deal to appease Skye. He knew that night at the hotel that his actions had dealt a knockout blow to their relationship. The distrust and disdain on the young woman’s face was unprecedented in the time they’d known her. Coulson knew he broke Skye’s heart with his actions and hoped that with time she would forgive him.

As angry as Melinda felt she understood his desire to get Skye back into the fold. She felt the same way. Since the night Skye left, she wondered if things would have gone differently if she would have handled their relationship better. Maybe compassion would have been better than strength. Melinda’s relationship with her own mother was distant. They only talked to each other as much as was absolutely necessary.

Phil decided to press forward. “He has been working with Stark and Barton on an infiltration plan. I received it this morning and I think it is the best we could hope for under the circumstances. We can conference with them now so that you can hear the plan first hand.”

She nodded. “Let’s hear what he has to say.”

Phil rose and went to his desk to set up the video call. It took a few minutes but suddenly the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the flat screen disappeared and Tony Stark’s face appeared.

Tony said. “Good afternoon, Director. I have to say I am beginning to enjoy our daily chats.”

Phil snorted. “I’m sure you are. Is he ready to present?”

Grant stepped into view and replied, “I am.”

He wore contacts to change his eye color to green. Skye and Darcy dyed his hair and eyebrows an unfortunate strawberry blond color earlier in the day. Grant was clean-shaven now and he had to admit he missed the scruffy look. The good news was that he was able to keep the shaggy hair that fell well below his ears and obscured some of his features. He looked nothing like a clean cut S.H.I.E.L.D agent, which was good in this instance. The specialists assigned to the team weren’t likely to know Grant personally but he didn’t want to take any chances of being recognized.

On the mission, he would pose as a Canadian ex-pat and consulting agent, Dylan Allen. More than the mission was at stake if anyone caught wind that Grant was still alive. He still didn’t trust that Director Coulson had successfully rooted all of Hydra’s moles out of the agency. The good news was that chatter intercepted by S.H.I.E.L.D. following his funeral indicated that Hydra believed the ruse.

Director Coulson nodded. “Show us what you have.”

Grant was standing in front of a large digital screen that displayed satellite images of the island and the previous team’s infiltration plans. For hours, he had compared the satellite images with the infiltration plan used by the previous team. He was surprised to see there wasn’t any reconnaissance done before the mission. He couldn’t believe Coulson sent the first team there completely blind. He guessed the older man assumed recruits wouldn’t present much of an obstacle, but couldn’t have been more wrong. Grant intended to be alive when the mission ended so he was doing all the preparation he could.

Grant turned around and said, “Djevelen øy in English is called Devil Island. The island gets its name from an inactive volcano on the south side island. It is 43 sq miles of varying terrain. The north side of the island is mostly flat or sloped with non-invasive vegetation. It would be the easiest path to take to the facility and the most dangerous. It offers no cover, there are more security measures such as landmines, and there are trip wires scattered along the path to prevent such an invasion.”

Director Coulson visibly winced when he studied his team’s infiltration plan and realized their fatal flaw. He cleared his throat and said, “Please continue.”

“The highest point on Djevelen øy is Enkens hjerte. It is 3,200 ft tall and will obscure our approach when we make landfall. The terrain on that side of the island is rocky and rugged. Because of the inhospitable conditions, there are fewer security measures to avoid. We will remain out of sight of the watchtowers until we navigate around the peak. After that, we will be about 10 klicks from the facility. At this point, the team will split into two. Team A will make entry through a hidden entrance to an underground tunnel. The holding cells are there and would be the most likely location of any hostages. Team B will round the back of the facility and make entry by scaling the east wall. Their job will be to draw attention in that direction by setting off charges. At that point, the second and third waves should be behind us to help subdue the hostiles. Your agents need to be mindful of the trainees. They are dangerous and not to be taken lightly. This is Hydra’s elite training facility. These recruits are being taught to kill. They’ve been training for something like this. Your agents should use their considerable years of experience against them. They have learned everything by the book and are too green to think outside of it. Breaking protocol is also important because trust me, they know S.H.I.E.L.D.’s handbook as well as you do. In addition, we don’t just want to restrain them. Even if they comply, we need to use the night-night tranquilizers to put them out. They can and will escape most forms of restraints.”

Melinda hated to admit it but Grant’s plan was solid. She still didn’t know if it would be enough to make the mission successful but it was the best they had. She knew Hydra would be anticipating a second attack and would have already increased the security on the island.

Phil glanced at Melinda and then looked back at the screen. “You will be leading the charge on the ground, Grant. The mission is in your hands. Agent May will be your handler and she will provide any support you need. This mission has two objectives: shutting down the training facility and finding our unaccounted for agents. I do not want this turning into a bloodbath. There is no reason to behave as murderous savages as Hydra did here at the Playground. I wish for as many of their operatives and trainees to be apprehended alive as possible.”

Grant nodded in understanding. “Tony filled me in on your wishes for the mission, Director. The plan I’ve formed has the best chance for a peaceful resolution but they will not surrender without a fight. Lives will be lost but I will attempt to minimize the collateral damage on both sides.”

Phil nodded and said, “We will talk again later, Stark.”

Tony said, “Aye aye, Captain.”

Coulson ended the conference call and shifted his attention to Melinda. “We have to give Grant the opportunity to prove himself trustworthy.”

She slipped her hand into his and looked at Coulson with concern. “When are you going to talk to her, Phil?”

He shook his head as he squeezed her hand. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin. I don’t think they make greeting cards for this situation. The betrayal is too new for me to say anything that she would accept as anything more than disingenuous appeasement.”

She kissed his cheek and stayed silent for a few minutes. “I know how much you love Skye, Phil. You have had a soft spot for her from the moment you met her. I saw it and I wasn’t surprised when you asked her to join the team. You’ve always been good at finding the broken ones and trying to make the whole again. She’s angry at you right now but don’t let that be the end of it. The longer you two go without speaking the easier it will be for her to just let go and I know that you don’t really want that. Even if she is no longer part of the team you would still like to be part of her life.”

“You didn’t see the way she looked at me, Melinda. It was as if she didn’t even know me. I saw all this anger and pain in her and it breaks my hurt to know I put it there. It wasn’t in my plan for Grant to be killed. Hydra descended on us so quickly that I was unprepared even though it was my plan.”

“Then you tell her that and even if she doesn’t accept it straightaway it will linger in the back of her mind. If she can forgive Grant, then I think she can forgive you with time.”

Director Coulson sighed deeply. “I will think on it some more.” He looked at his watch. “What do you say we spend some time alone before you leave?”

She smiled. “Well, I have work to do but I think I could spare a few hours for you. Let’s go.” 


	37. Mission 1: Djevelen øy

Grant’s plan to take the training facility undetected had been flawless up to a point. However, like all plans made in theory, reality and human intervention had a habit of screwing everything up. Team B set up the charges incorrectly in their haste and accidentally brought down a load-bearing wall on the east side of the building.

The team was trapped by flaming debris and they couldn’t navigate their way into the building without causing more of the unstable structure to collapse around them. Moreover, the explosion destroyed the main stairwell in the east wing. They didn’t know how many instructors and recruits were trapped in the floors above.

To make matters worse, Hydra would rather see the facility burn than allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to take it so they actively helped feed the fire by introducing accelerants and explosives. It wouldn’t take long for a fire burning this hot to engulf the entire building and take everyone with it.

This immense disaster changed the basic objective of their mission. This was no longer a mission to subdue and apprehend-- it was now a rescue mission. Grant didn’t want to think about the casualties his botched plan may have caused. Agent May sent out a distress call shortly after the explosion and the S.H.I.E.L.D. teams on standby raced to the island to assist them. It was ninety minutes since the explosion and their teams had hell on their hands.

As they tried to clear the building, they began to run into a predictable problem—the people they encountered attacked them relentlessly. Grant couldn’t blame them. Their teams were acting as occupying forces trying to take over the facility they just bombed. They weren’t exactly going to be embraced as heroes. Their teams had strict orders to use less than lethal methods unless impossible which meant getting their collective asses kicked in hand-to-hand combat. It made the difficult task all the more arduous.

By the time Grant made it to the last floor, he was bruised, bloodied, and exhausted. He sweated profusely as he tried to clear the fourth floor of the training facility. Dark gray smoke blanketed the stale air of the hallway and decreased visibility to a few feet at best. The emergency lights and his flashlight provided very little help. He might as well have been navigating blind.

Grant’s mind was on the fire raging a few floors below him. He knew that it was spreading out and would reach him sooner rather than later. The tactical team tried to put out the blaze but it was a lost cause from the start. The best they could hope for was getting everyone out before the flames took the building or it collapsed because of the structural damage.

His heart rate was elevated because of the how hard his body had to work in order to overcome the intense heat and smoke. However, he found the environment quite soothing. If he was honest with himself, he always had a strong inclination toward fire. In hindsight, he wasn’t all that surprised that he’d turned into an arsonist as a teenager. The signs of pyromania were present even when he was a young child.

Grant started setting fires as a way to cope with stress. He lost count of how many fires he’d started as a child. The propensity to set fires started innocently enough and was rarely destructive until…well, until he decided to use his love of fire to cleanse the source of stress in his life. It really was a shame that he failed that day. He often dreamed of giving it another shot. Those dreams had reoccurred nightly since his funeral.

Out of nowhere, Grant was hit in the chest by an arrow but his ballistic vest prevented it from penetrating his flesh. A few seconds later, he was hit in the arm by a second and third arrow. The impact stunned him and nearly sent him to the ground. However, he remained standing and coughed violently as he tried to locate his assailant.  “Agent May we’ve got company on this floor. Stay vigilant.”

“I’ve found a little trouble of my own. Remember that Coulson wants us to take everyone alive if possible.”

Grant huffed out a laugh as he wrenched the arrows out of his vest and then out of his arm. He felt blood running down his arm as it soaked through his shirt. “I’ll do my level best, Ma’am.”

He put away his gun and shined his flashlight into the darkened space. Grant caught a glimpse of a figure dressed in black. He barreled toward the man knocking him into an open door as hard as he could. He heard the man’s bow fall to the ground as he slid across the floor.

Grant gripped his flashlight tighter and shined it around trying to get another look at his adversary. Stumbling in the dark with a trained killer wasn’t exactly an advisable activity. When he trained at this facility, the administrators always reserved the top floor for their instructors. He had the sneaking suspicion that his attacker was an instructor. Hydra only recruited the best of the best.

A hand shot out and knocked the flashlight out of Grant’s hand, once again shrouding them in complete darkness. The young man winced in pain as he tried to flex his thumb but quickly confirmed it was broken.

Grant grunted in displeasure but calmed down quickly as he listened for footsteps. The soft thudding of boots caught his attention and he struck out into the darkness connecting with a muscular body. He threw a flurry of punches and steadily advanced on the unknown assailant. There were four walls in any room and he hoped he was backing the figure into one.

He received his answer soon enough when the person stopped going backward and started fighting back full force. The attacker quickly settled into a punishing rhythm intended to beat Grant into submission.

The young man recognized he was outmatched but refused to give up without a valiant fight. The sting emanating from his back was a steady reminder of why he needed to walk out of this burning heap alive.

Grant grunted in pain as the skilled combatant violently punched and kicked him. The combinations were confident and almost familiar to him. His attacker was almost certainly an instructor. If he wasn’t getting his ass kicked he might have laughed at his luck. Grant slashed in the darkness with his ceramic knife.

He fought back giving as good as he got but the movements were taxing because of the heat and smoky conditions. His clothes were soaked with sweat and he was covered in dust and blood.

Grant folded over in pain as his adversary stabbed him in the side. He stumbled away from the figure hoping to buy himself time to regroup. He really didn’t want to die here. He listened closely and heard heavy breathing in the room that wasn’t coming from him.

Grant pulled out three light sticks and broke them. As the chemical reaction happened, the clear tubes began to illuminate the room with a fluorescent glow. Grant tossed them in three different directions. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness in the room, he immediately recognized the man standing across for him.

Jinn had always been a physically imposing man. He was 6 ft 3 inches tall and around 280lbs. He bore a scar down the right side of his face and his hair was shock white. The man was at least two decades older than Grant but was close to putting him down.

The older man didn’t waste any time confronting Grant. He no longer had the darkness to obscure him so now it was time to stop playing games. Jinn attacked Grant relentlessly.

However, the younger man responded in kind. He could still remember their lessons clearly and attempted the mimic the counter moves the man taught him so long ago.

The two men fought non-stop until the floor beneath their feet squeaked and groaned as the structure below them began to warp and weaken from the intense heat. Just as the building stilled again an explosion rocked the structure sending the two men to the floor. The explosion brought chunks of the ceiling down around them.

Jinn pulled the balaclava off Grant’s head during the distraction. His eyes widened and he laughed heartily. “I should have known…very few are able to anticipate my moves and counter them. I recognized your fighting style as being adapted from mine. Everyone thinks you died in an explosion. Looks like S.H.I.E.L.D. is up to their usual tricks.”

Grant shrugged. “Don’t be so disappointed. I still might die in an explosion—the night is young, Jinn.”

“We want you back, Grant. It is unfortunate that Garrett is dead but we didn’t make you an agent simply because of his prodding. Hydra is willing to give you a team of your own and resources. We sent an extraction team into the Playground to retrieve you.”

He laughed, “Hydra put a kill order out on my girlfriend.” The smile on Grant’s face faded and something feral took its place. He held the older man’s arms in a vise grip. “I am going to find out who gave the order and then I am going to destroy everything that has the misfortune of getting in my way.”

Jinn grinned seeing shades of the young man he helped train. “Bring her along. The kill order was only because she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. It wasn’t personal, but when Hydra finds out you’re alive they’ll put another contract out on her to get your attention. No one gets to leave Hydra—you know that, Grant. You belong to us until we say different. There are ways to secure your cooperation without killing her. We could always implant a neural incendiary device in her head to keep you in line. It’s painless death really. When we activate it, the device instantly severs the brain stem from the spinal cord. She’ll never even feel a thing. Although, it would never come to that as long as you behaved like a good little soldier.”

Grant’s eyes shifted for a split second and the next moment he tightened his hold on Jinn and tossed the man out of the window. He peered around the broken glass to catch a glimpse of Jinn’s lifeless body lying on the pavement below. “Well, that’s going to leave a mark.”


	38. The Darkening of Clouds

Skye wouldn’t say that she was in a foul mood because Grant was away on a mission. No, she definitely wouldn’t say that all. Other people might be inclined to make such an assessment but not her. She was as cool as a cucumber without her boyfriend. The young woman spent her days at work, her evenings in the gym, and her nights with Darcy. She had a full schedule thank you very much and didn’t miss Grant one iota.

She was free to Skype with Jemma whenever the mood struck her without having to remind Grant to stay silent and out of sight. She could get up in the middle of the night to write down some stray idea about a project without Grant telling her to come back to bed. Moreover, she had a little ball of fur waiting for her at home that liked to purr and cuddle.

It was the not knowing that made the experience unbearable. She had not spoken to Grant since he left for the mission. They wouldn’t be able to speak to one another until he was safely in Manhattan. She was grateful that Tony was at least keeping her apprised of the situation.

Although the mission was over there was no immediate indication when he would return. She knew he was injured following the mission and had been transported to a S.H.I.E.L.D. field hospital in Bergen to recuperate.

She didn’t like the idea of Grant being in the lion’s den despite Tony’s assurances that he would be okay. Skye tried to remember that this was the price for happiness. The chronic nauseous feeling radiating from the pit of her stomach was the price of having Grant out of a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison and by her side 85% of the time. She tried to convince herself that it was enough. However, she would never stop wondering if running would have been the better option.

Skye growled softly and viciously attacked the heavy bag in front of her as she practiced a combination of the Muay Thai kicks and elbow strikes Agent May taught her. Since leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye realized it was harder to keep her training up because she was on her own. She wondered if Grant might want to resume training her when he came home. He had been a surprisingly good S.O. despite being a Hydra double agent.

She was grateful that Tony was allowing her to work out at Stark Tower’s gym. The Avengers were the only ones that used the state of the art facility and the band of heroes rotated in and out of the tower at their own leisure so she rarely had to worry about disturbing anyone. However, from time to time she bumped into an Avenger and experienced a fangirl moment.

Skye had a particularly unnerving experience when she met Captain America or Steve as he insisted on being called. She would deny squealing and taking a selfie with the Captain (Steve) if it were not for Tony recording the incident with his cell phone.

Sometimes Darcy joined her in the gym but their training routines were very different. Skye’s moves were meant to subdue and kill. While Darcy’s moves were meant for self defense. It was no surprise then that Skye always rejected Darcy's offers to be her sparring partner. She wasn’t used to sparring with someone that wasn’t capable of killing her with one hand. Grant, Melinda, and Antoine could take a punch from her without taking any real damage.

Clint chortled and asked, “What did that heavy bag ever do to you?”

She snapped out of her thoughts and nearly lost her balance as she looked over her shoulder at Clint. Skye had been so focused that she didn’t even hear him enter the gym. She smiled at Clint sheepishly. Skye silently decided she was doing a great job of humiliating herself in front of the Avengers. Only a couple more to go and she’d have awkward encounters with all of them.

Clint was leaning against the wall with an amused smirk on his face. He had been there for nearly 15 minutes watching her throttle the hapless bag. However, he was impressed with her technique. It wasn’t what he was expecting from a someone working in the tech division of Stark Industries.

Skye’s face was flushed from embarrassment and exertion. She grabbed her towel from the bench and mopped away the sweat on her forehead. “I guess I got a little carried away in here. Did you want to use the gym? I can pack up and head home if you want me to clear out, Agent Barton.”

He smiled at her. “You don’t have to call me Agent Barton. Clint will be just fine and I don’t want you to leave. I am actually here to see you.”

“Oh? What about?” asked Skye confused about why he would want to talk to her.

“I wanted to offer my services in training you. Stark mentioned that you were serious about your training before you left S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I guess you could say that. I wanted to enroll in the specialist program before everything changed…” Skye opened her water bottle and took a huge gulp. It had been less than a month but it all felt like a lifetime ago. Her priorities were so different now.

Clint continued, “Well, I have some down time for the next month unless something unexpected comes up. Would you like my help? I’ve trained a few agents in my day. You might find working with me beneficial.”

Her eyes widened at the prospect. “Are you serious? Of course, I would love your help. I haven’t trained very much since I resigned. I didn’t work hard all those months to stop advancing now. I am a little lost on how to keep it going. I mean I can practice the techniques May and Tripp taught me but that really isn’t enough.”

In truth, Skye needed the skills now more than she ever did before. She and Grant were flying without a net. It was entirely possible that one day Skye would need to rely on her training to save her life. Their only ally was Tony and he couldn’t always be there to provide back-up.

“We will meet here at 1900 hours every night. The first couple of times I will just put you through your paces to see what you can handle and then I’ll have a better idea of what path your training should follow.” He looked at his watch. “I’m heading out for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She beamed and said, “Thanks again. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Skye turned her attention back to the heavy bag but set a less aggressive pace. Some of the tension she was feeling before Clint’s arrival was now gone. She wasn’t sure if that was due to her excitement about training in earnest or because Tony was looking out for her yet again. He really was like a fairy godmother (father?). Although, Skye was smart enough to never utter those words to his face.

Skye worked out in the gym for another two hours before calling it a night. She packed up her gear and headed for the door. It was later than normal but she was in no rush to get home.

Darcy sent a text message earlier to invite Skye to movie night at her apartment. Her boyfriend was in town but she wasn’t willing to abandon Skye so quickly. She knew how lonely an empty apartment could be. However, Skye declined knowing that it would be unfair to monopolize Darcy’s time tonight. Her boyfriend traveled a lot for work, which meant their time together was severely limited.

“Ms. Skye…”

Skye stopped at the doors hearing J.A.R.V.I.S.’s voice over head. She smiled and said, “I thought we talked about this, J. You can drop the ‘Ms.’ and just call me Skye.”

The AI sounded sufficiently chastised. “I’m sorry. Skye, would you like for me to arrange for a car to take you home?”

She smiled. “Thank you for the offer but I don’t live that far away. I am just going to walk home like I do every night. I could use the fresh air. Besides, I might stop off to pick up dinner.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. could not be deterred that easily. He was used to stubborn humans that rarely took the proper safety precautions. “You are departing later than normal and Mr. Stark would not like the idea of you walking home alone no matter the distance. I can have a car and driver ready for you in less than five minutes.”

Skye chuckled softly. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I am perfectly capable of walking the few blocks to my apartment. I promise that I will check in with you once I am safe and sound at home.”

“I have a counter offer…”

She snorted at the idea that the AI was haggling with her. “What is your counter offer?”

“I propose that you use the app Mr. Stark installed on your new phone.”

 Skye pulled out the aforementioned phone and flicked through the dozen or so apps Tony insisted were essential. She rolled her eyes seeing an icon on the screen for J.A.R.V.I.S.

“He installed you on my phone?”

“Mr. Stark believes that I am essential tech.”

She huffed. “I’m sure that he does.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. was not put off by Skye’s displeasure. He pressed forward with their conversation. “I can keep you company on your walk home and that would satisfy Mr. Stark’s request to ensure you arrive there unharmed.”

“You’re not going to let me out of here until I agree,” she declared.

The AI replied, “I could always contact Mr. Stark. He’s in his lab but I am sure he would be willing to accompany you home.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “That was a low blow, J. You essentially threatened to tell on me.”

“There was no threat. Only a statement of fact,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied smugly.

“Alright I will let you walk me home but no funny business and this doesn’t mean we’re going steady, J. I have a boyfriend after all,” teased Skye.

J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, “I assure you that my attempt to woo you would be a sight better than walking you home. I have access to all of Mr. Stark’s bank accounts and credit cards. I could read the Illiad to you as you sunned on Mr. Stark’s yacht in the French Riviera.”

Skye smirked as she opened the app on her phone. “Oh, J.A.R.V.I.S. we could be glorious. If things don’t work out with Grant you’ll be my first call.”

She walked out of the gym and quickly exited Stark Tower. She was exhausted but the cool night air was refreshing and she had a saucy companion to banter with on the way home.


	39. That Wasn’t on the Menu

After stopping off to pick up sushi, Skye continued the rest of the way home. J.A.R.V.I.S. was proving to be a sparkling conversationalist as usual and she was beginning to wonder how pathetic it would be to continue the conversation once she made it home to her empty apartment. J.A.R.V.I.S. might even be able to help her navigate a glitch in the program she was writing.

Skye said, “You are a genius, J. Although, I guess that is to be expected if we consider who created you. However, if I do say so myself I think you might be even smarter than Tony is. Don’t tell him that I said that. He has a fragile ego.”

“I like to believe that Mr. Stark put all of his better attributes into creating me. Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. I wouldn’t dream of damaging Mr. Stark’s ego. He would probably end up doing something reckless or creating an even more ostentatious suit.”

Skye opened her mouth to shoot back a snarky reply when a city bus rumbled down the street. She caught the reflection of a man in the corner of her eye. It was only a quick glance but it was more than enough to confirm it was the same man she’d seen behind her a block ago.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. I think someone is following me home. We’re going to have to deviate from my normal route.”

Just then, several maps appeared on the screen of Skye’s phone. “I have determined four alternate routes that will put you in large crowds and away from your place of residence. Shall I call 911, Skye?”

She fought the urge to look over her shoulder as she selected one of the alternate routes J.A.R.V.I.S. provided. Currently, the man didn’t know he had been made and Skye needed to keep it that way. She had no interest in losing him. Skye wanted to know who he worked for and what he wanted.

“No. I don’t think that will be necessary but stand by just in case the situation changes. Do you think you can find any cameras in the area so I can get a better look at my stalker?”

He said, “Of course, Skye.”

“Also, send the picture to Tony and Director Coulson. They should be made aware of the situation. If I were a betting woman I would wager the man following me works for Hydra.”

Her phone lit up and a grainy picture of a man appeared. She stared at it for a moment but quickly decided that she didn’t recognize him. She swiped the picture off the screen and surveyed her surroundings.

Skye saw an apartment building without a door attendant and walked inside. Her eyes scanned the lobby looking for signs of an emergency exit. She grinned seeing the red glaring sign at the end of the hall. Skye rushed out of the door and into a dark alleyway. It was less than ideal but it would have to work under the circumstances. She dropped her takeout bag onto the ground and took off the light jacket she was wearing.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. put yourself on silent and let Stark know what’s going on.”

“He’s already been made aware, Skye. I would like to inform you that I strongly object to what I believe to be your current plan.”

She smiled. “I just want to ask a few questions. I promise to be safe, J.”

She was in the alley for only a few minutes when the door opened and a figure dressed in dark clothing emerged. Skye recognized him as the man that had been following her and punched him in the face. She followed up by hitting him with a flying elbow breaking his nose in the process.

Skye looped her jacket around the man’s neck and yanked violently bringing him down onto the ground. She forced her knee into his back. “Who are you?”

He growled and tried throwing Skye off his back. “Get off of me!”

She tightened the material around his neck to block his airway for a moment. “Tell me who you are or you aren’t leaving this alley alive. You have been following me. I want to know why!”

The man struggled to breathe but managed to reply, “We are Hydra!”

Skye punched him in the back of the head but loosen her grip on the jacket. She allowed the man a few gasps of air before she asked, “What do you want from me? You already killed the man I love!”

“That was a mistake. You were the one that was supposed to meet a fiery end. As for why I am following you…we know of your connection to Raina. She isn’t being cooperative and we hoped to motivate her.”

Hearing Raina’s name shocked Skye for a moment.

However, that momentary shock was enough to give the man underneath her an opening. He flipped Skye off him and threw her against a nearby dumpster.

She grunted in pain and tried to fight of the dizziness that threatened to obscure her vision. Skye struggled to get to her feet just in time for her attacker to plunge a knife into her stomach. She gripped onto his jacket and held tightly as she felt her blood begin to soak her t-shirt. Skye quickly realized it wasn’t a regular knife. There was something coating the metal that made it feel like she was burning from the inside out. She collapsed against the man as her body began to give out.

He growled. “You’re lucky my superiors want you alive, girlie. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to end you right here and now.”

Skye’s body began to shimmer like light reflected on the water’s surface. She clutched the man in a death grip as a shriek of pain ripped through her throat. Skye didn’t understand what was happening to her. The pain was receding and a warm glow seemed to be taking over.

The man began to feel weak. His eyes widened and he stared at her in disbelief. He dropped down onto his knees but Skye’s grip on him never loosened. “What are you doing? What you are doing, freak?”

She let out a blood-curdling screech as she the knife fell from her body and the wounded started slowly closing.

The former attacker struggled fruitlessly. He felt lethargic and lightheaded. His breathing slowed to a snail’s pace. He looked up into Skye’s eyes pleadingly as his lips began to turn blue from lack of oxygen. He couldn’t understand what was happening to him but he did realize he was dying.

A woman in a black trench coat stepped out of the shadows. She was a few inches taller than Sky but that could have been attributed to the impressive boots she was wearing. The woman had chocolate brown hair with eyes about the same shade.  She said, “Skye, release him now or you will drain him completely and he will die. You do not strike me as a killer unless in defense of yourself or others. He poses a threat to you no longer.”

Skye’s eyes looked otherworldly. There looked to be blue hurricanes swirling in her irises. Her hair flapped in the wind as she stared at the mysterious figure beside her. “Who are you?”

The woman reached out and touched Skye’s arm. “I am a friend that does not want to see unnecessary blood on your hands. Release him before it is too late.”

Skye slowly released her grip on the unconscious man and allowed his body to crumple to the ground. Her hands shook as she went to check the knife wound in her stomach. Skye could still feel the moisture of her blood but could not find a wound.

The older woman kneeled onto the ground and opened her mouth. A swirling blue mist exited her mouth and entered the body of the man on the ground.

Suddenly the color began to return to his face and his chest started to rise and fall again. However, he remained unconscious.

Skye wanted to ask questions but she looked up hearing Tony’s suit flying overhead. He landed beside Skye and looked at the man on the ground. He turned his attention to her and felt sick seeing the blood on her shirt. Tony flipped up his faceplate and said, “We need to get you to a hospital.”

The older woman stepped forward and said, “That won’t be necessary, Anthony. She is fine. Although, I’d recommend getting her assailant off the street before his friends come looking for the two of them. Certainly there are others in the area waiting to intervene should their operative not report in.”

Tony stared at the woman with wide eyes. “Tea? What are you doing here? What is this?”

She smiled warmly. “I think this conversation is one better had out of a disgusting alley and in the comforts of your tower. I’ve never visited before, that is an oversight I wish to correct tonight.”

“Happy is on the way. He will collect our friend here and bring him back to the tower. I am sure you are capable of watching over him until Happy arrives. In the meantime, I am taking Skye back home to get medical attention.”

Tea smirked. “Go on. I’ll see you there.”

Tony flipped down his faceplate and wrapped an arm around Skye. He took off in the direction of the tower but his mind was racing at a lightening quick pace. Tony had no idea what was going on but he intended to get to the bottom of it.

The flight to Stark Tower was quick and Dr. Banner was waiting in the medical bay when Tony carried Skye through the doors.

Bruce put on his glasses and sighed. No matter how many times he reminded people he wasn’t a medical doctor it never seemed to stick. He decided he would just stop saying anything. “What happened? J.A.R.V.I.S. only said that Skye had been injured.”

Tony flipped up his faceplate as he placed Skye on the bed. “J.A.R.V.I.S. kill the cameras now! I want you to scan the entire area around that alleyway and scrub every bit of footage you can get.”

“Yes, sir. The cameras are off and I will begin locating surveillance footage now.”

Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What is going on?”

“She passed out on the way over here. Do not touch her under any circumstances, Bruce.”

“I’m not sure why you called me here if you don’t expect me to help her. She is injured. I have to at least provide first aid or you should have taken her to a hospital.”

He shook his head and slowly pulled up Skye’s shirt to reveal her bloody but unmarred abdomen. “She healed. I can’t explain what is going on but this knowledge cannot leave this room. No one…not even S.H.I.E.L.D. can know about this, Bruce. I meant what I said. Don’t touch her and don’t allow her to touch you. It’s for your own safety.”

It was as if the pieces to a large jigsaw puzzle began to snap into place. He asked, “Because she is an 0-8-4?”

Tony swallowed thickly as he stared down at Skye with worried eyes. He sighed and brushed the hair away from her face so that he could see her better. Tony was searching her features as if looking for some clue. “She no longer qualifies as an object of unknown origin. I believe I know her origin and species now. She is dangerous like this.”

Bruce asked, “What do you mean she is dangerous, Tony? She’s unconscious. Has Skye been infected with something?”

“No, Skye was critically injured and I believe on instinct her body reached out to steal life force from her attacker to heal the wound. If she isn’t completely healed her body might do so again and she could accidentally hurt you or worse bring out the Other Guy. You can have J.A.R.V.I.S. scan her but nothing else unless you want to put on one my suits. Her powers only work through skin to skin contact or through natural fibers like clothing.”

Bruce said, “I’ll put on one of your suits if you truly believe it to be necessary. Skye needs fluids and perhaps a blood transfusion judging by the staining on her shirt. I won’t let her suffer because she can’t control her powers.”

Dr. Banner understood all too well the perils of having a monster lurking beneath your skin that you couldn’t comprehend let alone control. Even now, he only had the finest of control over the Other Guy and that thread could be easily cut.

Tony smiled. “That’s why I like you, Brucie. Although, I am fairly certain a scan will tell you that she’s healed inside and out. If I thought she was in real danger, I wouldn’t hesitate to help her. Risk or no risk.”

Bruce stared at Tony. “How do you know so much about her species?”

He said, “Skye and her attacker weren’t alone when I arrived. Let’s just say I ran into an old friend. Speaking of which I need to go and make sure that friend has made her way here. We have a lot to discuss.”

Dr. Banner watched as Tony stormed out of the medical bay. He had more questions than answers after Stark’s explanation but he trusted his friend to fill him in later. In the meantime, he would tend to Skye to the best of his ability.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. I’d like for you to scan Skye and save the results of that scan to the confidential file Tony and I started for her. Also, check to see if we have her blood type on hand.”

“Right away, sir.”

“Do you have the audio from the incident tonight?”

J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, “Yes, sir.”

“Play it please,” said Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter early because I was excited to get feedback and everyone has been so awesome leaving comments lately. 
> 
> The new character's name is pronounced TAY-ah.


	40. Not My Cup of Tea

Tea strolled into the lab with her hands in the pockets of her trench coat. She smiled and said, “I’m sorry it took so long for me to arrive but we ran into a spot of trouble on the way back. Hydra killed their operative. I guess they really didn’t want him to talk to us.”

Tony nodded at Tea. He had already been briefed on what happened in the car on the way back to the tower. Happy was transporting the man’s body to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Director Coulson could decide what to do from there. He said, “J.A.R.V.I.S. lockdown my lab and terminate all audio/visual recording. Also, don’t let anyone in.” He stared at the woman standing across from him and amended, “And don’t let anyone out.”

“Yes, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied dutifully. “Good evening, Dr. Levya. It is nice seeing you again.”

Dum-E whirred excitedly from his charger in the corner.

Tony scowled in the general direction of the ceiling. “Traitors.”

“It is nice seeing both of you again as well.” Tea flashed a crooked smile and walked around the lab looking at Tony’s latest projects. She always found the work he did intriguing even if it wasn’t her particular field of study. Tony chose to exhibit his greatness through machines and she chose the human genome as her medium. “Your work is impressive as always, Anthony. If only Howard could see you now – I dare say he would concede that you have surpassed even his greatness.”

He huffed in annoyance as his eyes followed her around the room. Tea was always an enigma and had been that way since the moment he met her almost 27 years ago. “We both know that wouldn’t have happened. No one was greater than Howard Stark was. He believed he was infallible.”

Tea laughed softly as she untied the belt on her trench coat and then pulled it off. “Well, he was the greatest mind of his generation. Just as you are the greatest mind of your generation. It seems only right that the two of you would have repelled one another so violently.”

Tony walked to his desk and searched for the bottle of scotch he tucked away for these types of occasions. Although, to be honest he wasn’t sure there was a name for an occasion such as this. He pulled out two glasses and poured two fingers of scotch in each. “Join me?”

Tea looked at the glass longingly but ultimately shook her head. “No thank you, Anthony. I’m sure you are more than capable of enjoying them both. I believe I will need a clear head this evening. It wouldn’t be good for me to get sotted down here with you.”

He tipped the first glass and emptied all of the liquid into his mouth. Tony closed his eyes for a moment letting the warm feeling course through him. He picked up the second glass and took a more socially acceptable sip. “You know I don’t like to drink alone.”

She laughed, “Well, that’s a lie, but I will relent in this instance. It has been nearly two years since we have been on the same continent and we have much to celebrate. I’ll take a glass.”

Tony refilled the empty glass and set it on the end of his desk. “What was that tonight?”

Tea picked up the glass and then sat on one his workbenches. She crossed her legs at the knee and sipped the high-end liquor. She shrugged. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Anthony.”

If any other woman was perched on Tony Stark’s workbench wearing thigh high leather boots with a dress he would be trying to catch a glimpse of what lied beneath. His fidelity to Pepper didn’t mean he couldn’t take a peek every once in awhile. However, in this case he just glared in Tea’s direction and took another sip of scotch. “I don’t buy the fact that you were in the right place at the right time. You are always at the most convenient place at the most convenient time. What do you want with Skye?”

“How do you know I didn’t happen upon her while I was on my way to see you?” asked Tea. She smiled at him innocently. “A happy accident?”

Tony set the glass down on his desk and stormed over to Tea so he was standing in front of her. “Stop playing games, Tea! What do you know about what happened tonight?”

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be this protective over anyone,” she purred. “Isn’t she a little young for you to be bedding her? I mean honestly, Anthony, you’re nearly 50.”

He growled in exasperation. “Why does everyone think I am sleeping with Skye? My attraction to her isn’t physical…it’s something else. I mean she’s a genius but I’ve met other geniuses before. I don’t really know but it isn’t physical. Stop avoiding my question, Tea.”

Tea sighed dramatically. “You are absolutely no fun. Where is fun Tony that gave me my very first drink and held my hair while I puked over the side of his penthouse’s balcony? Or the one that taught me how to drive in his ridiculously expensive Ferrari on the wrong side of the road in the English countryside?”

His lips twitched up into an involuntary smile at those memories. He pulled her into a warm hug. He sighed softly and said, “I’ve missed you. I am sorry if I seem like a hardass. I just want to protect Skye. She’s in danger and tonight was too close a call. I can’t get the image of her blood out of my mind. She nearly died a few times while working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I can’t let that happen on my watch. Please tell me if you know anything about what happened in that alley, Tea.”

She didn’t pull away from the hug. Instead, she allowed herself a moment of weakness and rested her head against him. No matter how long she stayed away, Tony would always feel like home to her. “I just wanted to be sure that your interest in Skye was personal and not fueled by your relationship to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Tony pulled back slightly to look into Tea’s dark brown eyes. “Please tell me you aren’t Hydra. I don’t think I can handle that right now.”

“I don’t know --your heart looks strong,” Tea said, she tapped the space his arc reactor used to occupy. “The simple answer to your question is no. I am not working for Hydra but I also don’t trust S.H.I.E.L.D.”

He relaxed a little. “Well, I can’t say that I trust them all the time either. I don’t tell them everything. Skye doesn’t trust them at all right now.”

“I promise my interest in Skye is honorable. I only want to keep her safe. I had anticipated Hydra making a move on her. I’ve been tailing her as best as I can for the last few days. However, she’s been trained well and I kept losing her in an attempt to remain hidden. I came out of the shadows tonight to help her when the Hydra operative attacked but it was for naught because she took care of the problem on her own.”

He said, “I’ve always been able to tell when you aren’t being completely honest, Tea. What aren’t you saying? How do you know Hydra is after Skye?”

She said, “I know because they are after me as well but I keep a lower profile--you know the reclusive geneticist. She’s my younger sister, Tony.”

Tony stared at her for a moment feeling as if the rug had been pulled from underneath him. He quickly did the math in his head. “She’s one of your mother’s children…”

Tea nodded. “She was the most difficult of the children to locate. I found Raina, Esme, and Chiara easily. I found Skye’s father but he didn’t know what happened to her. Something went wrong when Skye was born. He lost her and my mother could never find her. However, my other sister, Raina, ran into Skye and informed me that she was working for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

He swallowed thickly. “Is she like you?”

“She is. I believe tonight was the first emergence of her powers. It was a thing of beauty to witness, Anthony. She drained him of nearly all his energy without actually trying. She needs to know the truth about what she is so that she can wield that power safely. I’d like to tell her the truth.”

Tony nodded in agreement. In the past, he witnessed Tea’s powers first hand. He knew what that power unchecked could look like. “Do we tell her everything?”

Tea laughed softly. “We don’t even know everything. We’ve always been too afraid to run the necessary tests to find out the truth. Although, I think we both settled on a conclusion long ago. That’s why you and I have never been more than great friends.”

“I am a degenerate but not enough of one to have sex with my probable sister. Even I have my limits,” said Tony, grinned at her. His face grew more serious. “One day we should find the courage to run the test.”

She shook her head. “Either way Howard Stark used me as an experiment. I was a well provided for experiment, but still only that. If we were to find out he was mysterious Donor 2100, it doesn’t change the fact that he was not my father. I was a project.”

Tony smiled lopsidedly at Tea. “I know it wouldn’t change your mind about Howard and it shouldn’t. His actions were unethical and morally reprehensible. What about me?”

“Why would my views on you need to change? You’ve been my big brother from the moment you discovered me, Tony. You didn’t require any more proof than the trust Howard set up to take care of me. You’ve given me more than I rightfully deserve and prevented me from becoming the sideshow Obadiah would have certainly turned me into if you told him.”

He said, “I still don’t understand why he didn’t just bring you home. My mother would have raised you as her own child. She had that type of heart.”

“I think in some misguided way Howard was trying to protect you and Maria. He knew what my mother was capable of doing. He recognized how dangerous that power could be when unchecked. I’m sure he was just worried that I might harm one of you. He had no way of knowing at what age my powers would appear.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “He never put my mother and me before his work. He was a well-meaning bastard most of the time. I’m sorry for what he did to you.”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry for what he did to you. Where’s Skye?”

“She fainted. I left her with a friend of mine in the medical bay. We can go up there and check on them if you want.”

“I think that would be best. I suspect Skye is going to have dozens of questions about what happened out there tonight.” Tea drank the last of the scotch and hopped off Tony’s workbench. “Let’s go.”

Tony nodded. “Unseal the doors, J.A.R.V.I.S.”

“Yes, sir. Sir…”

Tony frowned when he heard the apprehension in his AI’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry for not more firmly insisting that Miss Skye take a hired car home. I will not make that mistake again.”

“Hey…that wasn’t your fault. You helped Skye as much as you could tonight and you alerted me to the danger she was in. She is going to be fine. Okay?”

J.A.R.V.I.S. said, “I do not require reassurance, sir.”

Tony smirked. “Of course you don’t…”

Tea nudged Tony with her arm as they left the room. “You are turning into a soft touch in your old age. I heard rumors that Anthony Stark was attempting to grow up.”

He chuckled and ruffled her perfectly coiffed hair.

She huffed indignantly. “I take it back you are still a child.”

“Thank you very much.”


	41. Lab Rats

Skye sat ramrod straight in bed wearing a pair of ruby red scrubs. She held a cup of tea close to her body for the warmth but didn’t bother drinking it. In fact, she only accepted the steaming brew because Dr. Banner was looking a little on edge. Skye didn’t think it would be a good idea for him to Hulk out at the moment. There could only be one unstable person in the tower per night and tonight belonged to her.

“Where did you say Tony went?” asked Skye. Her finger traced the rim of the teacup as she watched the steam waft off the liquid. She found herself wishing Grant was there but at the same time glad he was away from whatever threat she posed.

Bruce cleaned his glasses as he sat on a stool beside Skye’s bed. “He didn’t give me very much information before he left. He only said he needed to talk to a friend that might have a better understanding of what happened to you tonight.”

Skye scoffed at the blatant understatement. She shuddered as her mind replayed the scene from the alley. She felt the man dying but couldn’t find the willpower or even the barest of desires to stop draining him. “What happened to me? I think you mean what I did to that poor man. It was like something else took over and I couldn’t stop it.” She took a breath and looked back down at the cup of tea. “I didn’t want to stop it. If that woman hadn’t appeared when she did I would have killed him.”

He nodded in understanding. He was perhaps the only one who could truly understand having something inside of you that you didn’t understand and couldn’t control. Bruce considered his words carefully. “What did it feel like?”

“I don’t think I could truly explain it if I tried. I suppose in the simplest terms I would say that I felt powerful. I felt true unadulterated power. I can still feel it under my skin. It is buzzing in my ears as if it wants to break out. Worse, I think I have the urge to release it. I don’t even remember doing anything. I was just holding onto him so that I didn’t collapse. I felt like my insides were being ripped apart by whatever was coating the knife he stabbed me with. It was so similar to the pain I felt when Quinn shot me. Everything was going dark and I thought I was about to die and then…”

Bruce supplied, “And then you didn’t.”

She nodded in agreement. “And then I didn’t. It felt like waking up. The pain receded and all I felt was power. I saw him weakening. I could literally feel his pulse slowing and I kept holding on. If that woman hadn’t touched my arm I don’t think I would have stopped.” She shook her head amended, “I know I wouldn’t have stopped.”

“The damage I caused when I first became whatever I am…is incalculable. Every day I wish that I could take it back but I can’t. I can only try to do good things now to make up for what I’ve done. I was very alone but you have an advantage, Skye. You are not alone. I will help you through this. Tony will help you through this. The Other Guy might have to restrain Grant to stop him from helping you through this. You are not alone.”

Skye sniffled. “I miss my team and I miss Coulson, but everything is in shambles. He said we could never go back if I left the way I did. In my heart, I knew that but there really wasn’t any choice. He wanted me to choose between my team and the life of the man I love. That’s no choice at all.”

Bruce reached out to touch Skye’s hand but she pulled away.

“No, I might still be dangerous.”

He smiled and took her hand. “I can’t pretend to know Director Coulson’s mind but I have become familiar with the man. I don’t think he meant that your relationship with him would have to end. It is more likely he meant that you could never return to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

The doors to the medical bay slid open, as Tony and Tea walked into the room.

Tea walked over to Skye’s bed tentatively and flashed a warm smile. She squeezed the young woman’s hand in support. “I’m afraid I didn’t get a chance to properly introduce myself tonight. My name is Dr. Tea Leyva.”

Skye forced a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She didn’t feel like herself and currently she wondered if she ever would again. “Hi. I want to thank you for stopping me tonight. I would have killed that man if it weren’t for you So…thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Skye. Once upon a time I was in your shoes and I was lucky enough to have someone there to bring me back from the brink,” said Tea, her eyes lingered on Tony for a moment before focusing on Skye once more.

Tony offered Tea a supportive smile. He knew this conversation wouldn’t be any easier for her. They rarely talked about the past and for good reason. She was just a scared kid when Tony met her and sometimes in the right moments, he could still see that same little girl he vowed to protect. He wondered if what he saw in Tea was the same thing that drew him to Skye.

Skye looked at Tony curiously. She was confused and felt like she might snap at any moment. The power thrumming inside her body was overwhelming and terrifying. Skye’s hands shook so bad that the hot liquid splashed onto her hand. “Sorry…”

Bruce was out of his seat quickly. He grabbed a towel and ointment to treat the burn. “It’s okay. We’ll take care of that.”

Tea shook her head and said, “Skye won’t need the ointment, Dr. Banner. She didn’t feel it.”

Bruce stopped moving and stared at the blue swirls in Skye’s eyes. His mouth snapped shut so that he didn’t say anything that might upset the young woman anymore than she already was. However, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking this was all extraordinary.

Skye blinked and realized that she hadn’t felt the heat at all. She had assumed it was because it had cooled. However, looking down at the cup she could see the steam still rising from the remaining liquid. “What’s wrong with me? What’s happening to me?”

Tony sat beside Skye on the bed and slid an arm around her. “You’re okay. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, Skye. Tea is going to explain some things to you about tonight and some very important things about yourself. Do you think you are up for that?”

The young woman swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

Bruce made a move for the door. “I should give all of you some privacy. Just have J.A.R.V.I.S. call if you need me for anything else.”

Tony said, “Actually, if Skye wouldn’t object I would like for you to stay, Bruce.”

Skye nodded quickly. “No, it might be good for you to stay. Just in case…”

“I will stay but I don’t think you have to worry about your…other guy making an appearance.”

Tea looked at Tony questioningly.

Tony asked, “Uh? What?”

Bruce said, “After tonight’s events Skye is concerned that she might hurt someone.”

Tea smiled and said, “You are not a threat, Skye. You are healed now and your powers will not try to siphon energy from anyone else.”

Dr. Banner cleared his throat. “It is not only that which concerns her. It seems that there may be some residual power inside her. She says it feels like buzzing.”

Tea said, “Ah, well I did mention that you were taking too much from him in the alley. It is an easy mistake to make for a beginner. It will pass soon enough. You are not a danger to yourself or anyone else. The buzzing you feel is because your life force is over capacity. It is why you didn’t feel the tea splash your hand. If you were stabbed right now, you would heal immediately. It is a defense mechanism. Your body tried to steal all of your attacker’s life force in order to protect you from a subsequent attack. Your body was working on survival instinct.”

Skye asked, “How do you know so much about all of this?”

Tea took a deep breath. “I am sure you are anxious to have answers but I was hoping that you would allow me to start the story from the beginning which predates your birth by several decades. It is a long and winding tale and is better told in its entirety.”

Skye nodded and accepted the towel from Bruce who was standing beside her bed. “Thank you, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce looked at Tea. “You can take my seat. I’ll get another.”

Tea smiled in appreciation. “Thank you.” She took a seat beside Skye’s bed and said, “I know everything is very scary right now but I promise it will get better.”

Skye laughed softly. “It certainly can’t get much worse.”

Tony hummed and shook his head. “It can always get worse, kid.”

Bruce frowned as he sat down in his newly acquired chair. “I don’t think that was necessary.”

Tea said, “He can be thick for someone so incredibly smart.”

Tony frowned and let out an affronted huff, “Hey! Keep it up Tea and there will be a wet willie in your future.”

Skye giggled and said, “That’s so gross.”

Bruce noted the familiarity in their relationship and filed it away for the future.

Tea shook her head and flashed a wistful smile. “In 1954, Howard Stark hired a young Irish national named Eryn as a researcher for Stark Industries. Her IQ was off the charts and she understood Howard’s work as well as he did which was a rarity. He was always light years ahead of his colleagues so Eryn was of particular interest to him. She worked with him for over a decade. During that time, she steadily moved up in the company and eventually was provided with funding and state of the art facilities to work on her on projects. However, all the work she was doing was just to ingratiate herself to Howard so that he would be amenable to her true desire. Sometime in the mid-1960’s Eryn approached Howard and told him that she wasn’t human, at least not in the way science defined humanity at the time. Of course, he didn’t believe her. Howard was a man of science and he didn’t believe in magic. His beliefs suited Eryn because she didn’t believe her powers stemmed from magic either. She believed that the source of her powers were just out of the scope of human understanding. Eryn provided Howard with irrefutable proof when she nearly killed him and then brought him back to life. She went on to show him evidence of what she believed to be the gene that made her what she was. The gene was present in her and in her twin brother but she hadn’t found it in anyone else thus far. They were adopted as infants and didn’t know anything about their biological family. However, she had found other intriguing genes in research participants that weren’t present in the majority of the population. Eryn knew of others that had powers that were different from her own. She theorized that there could be thousands or perhaps millions of powerful beings living on Earth. They had no way of finding others like her so Eryn proposed that she make new test subjects.”

Bruce stiffened in his seat because he had a very good idea of where this was going. He looked in Tony’s direction but the other man wouldn’t even look in his direction. Bruce couldn’t classify the tense look on his face as anything other than disgust.

Tea took a breath and felt her own hands began to shake with rage. She forced a smile for Skye’s benefit. “Eryn and Howard took the outstanding characteristics she presented and extrapolated that beings with powers would probably be the cream of the crop in intelligence, physical prowess, and perhaps even the business world. They compiled a list of possible donors and coerced them into their research program. Howard and Eryn studied their DNA looking for any anomalies that would point to them being different. They isolated several candidates that fit the bill and asked them to participate in the study. The men agreed to sire a child with Eryn at a predetermined date. She would attempt to produce a child every five years. After giving birth the fathers could choose to raise the child and document the development or Howard would make other arrangements. I was the first child. I was born in 1974. Eryn gave birth to a second child, Esme. She was born in 1979. Her next child, Raina, was born in 1984. You were her fourth child. However, something went wrong when she gave birth to you. She was doing research in a village while she was pregnant with you. They turned on her shortly after she gave birth to you. She was weak because of the birth. The villagers knew you were valuable and tried to spirit you away but that didn’t work out very well for them and then you just disappeared. The man that convinced the villagers to turn on Eryn found her while she was still weak. He captured her and held her hostage for over a year. He had an understanding of her powers and wanted to use them for his own design even though he had powers of his own. He used Eryn as a test subject until he made the mistake of believing her broken.  He allowed an assistant into her cell to take more of her blood and she killed the man. She drained him completely and then did the same to her captor. When she returned to the United States, she found out that Howard and Maria Stark had been killed in a car accident. She was devastated by Howard’s death and thought of abandoning their work. She composed a history of the entire process and as much of the data as she could get her hands on. Eryn put the entire package in a safety deposit box and left the key with the woman that raised me. I was the oldest and the most aware of my situation. I was to be given the key on my 18th birthday and then she just disappeared.”

Bruce asked, “What happened to the other children?”

“Esme’s father treated her as a daughter and raised her accordingly. However, Raina’s father abandoned her after Howard died and Eryn disappeared. He assumed the study was off and he had no use for the child otherwise. No one heard from Eryn until 1996. She showed up on Esme’s father’s doorstep with an infant. She asked him to care for the baby the way he had Esme. She had decided at some point that it would be a disservice to Howard’s memory to abandon the project he’d put so much work into. Esme’s father agreed and took the baby in.”

Skye blinked. “I thought they only meant to have four test subjects?”

Tea wrung her hands as she attempted to swallow the nauseous feeling welling inside her.

Tony said, “Eryn searched for you for years but she thought you died, Skye. She needed another subject to replace the data she lost…”

The dam burst and tears began sliding down Skye’s cheeks. The entire sordid tale was far worse than anything she could have ever imagined. “Who would do that? Who would have children just to use them as test subjects? What kind of monster would do such a thing?”

Tony just pulled Skye into a hug knowing her questions didn’t warrant actual answers. Eryn and Howard had done a despicable thing in the name of science. They weren’t the first and would not be the last. However, knowing that didn’t make Tony feel any better.

Bruce was barely containing his rage even though there was no one for the Other Guy to bat around like a chew toy. He cleared his throat. “I’ve done a lot of work with Skye’s DNA since Tony met her. Tonight is the first appearance of her powers. Is that normal?”

Tea said, “Our species develops in stages. Our increased intelligence is probably present from birth although there is no way to test that. However, it is certainly present by the time the child begins to speak. Increased agility normally appears in the early teens. The power Skye exhibited tonight appears in the mid to late twenties. She's right on track developmentally.”

“Fascinating…” Bruce muttered.

Tony was still holding Skye when he said, “There’s something I don’t understand. Her boyfriend mentioned that Raina needed her blood but if they are the same species…”

Tea shook her head. “Our powers come from the gene our mother carried. The gene is recessive in Raina therefore she didn’t inherit any of the active powers. She has power of her own inherited from her birth father. Chiara is the same way. We don’t know who her father is or what powers he possessed but we assume she received her strength from him but she hasn’t shown the agility or IQ level that Esme, Skye, or I have.”

Skye asked, "What am I?"

"Officially, we don't exist so there is no proper name for what we are but you could say we are something akin to the succubus from ancient myths."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this chapter being so late. I went out of town and didn't get a chance to update. Also, I just wanted to make a note that my story completely diverges from the show's canon. This chapter is also heavy on backstory. I promise the next chapter won't be so heavy.


	42. Honey, I’m Home

It had been a long night and an even longer day. None of them managed to get any sleep the previous night as Tea explained everything she knew about being a Succubus. Dr. Banner took an obscene amount of notes as he tried to understand the work Eryn and Howard completed decades ago. He didn’t understand how they could have kept such a monumental breakthrough a secret. However, Tony mentioned General Ross and everything came back down to Earth. If the truth about Tea and Skye were to get out, they would be ostracized and hunted.

When morning finally arrived, Skye made a mad dash for her office and locked herself in there for the entire day. Tea was concerned but Tony believed burying herself in work was a good coping mechanism. The good news was that she made significant progress on her project; the bad news was that she hadn’t slept in over 36 hours.

Skye still struggled to wrap her mind around the tale Tea wove about their parents. It was sobering to learn that she was nothing more than an experiment gone wrong. She didn’t have parents, they were genetic material donors. Skye longed to speak to Grant but Tony was still trying to clear that with Director Coulson.

They agreed that the topic of Skye’s powers would be shared on a need-to-know basis. For the time being Director Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t need to know anything. However, it made convincing him to break protocol a little harder.

Skye walked onto the common floor in Stark Towers and wasn’t surprised to see Clint sprawled out on the couch watching television with Darcy and Thor. It was the Avengers team dinner night and generally, everyone showed up to keep Captain Rogers happy. Tony insisted she join them for dinner because he was concerned about her and for good reason.

She was eternally grateful that the volume on the television was up high. She wasn’t in the mood to tap dance around the truth with Darcy. She knew her friend wouldn’t dare question her about last night’s events over dinner in front of the other Avengers. The questions would wait until they had a moment alone. Skye stealthily slipped into the kitchen before anyone could notice her.

Tea was leaning against a counter working on her Stark Pad. However, she stopped working when she saw Skye walk into the kitchen. She smiled warmly and said, “Good evening. There is fresh coffee if you want some and J.A.R.V.I.S. is having a spread for dinner delivered soon. Anthony is expecting most of the Avengers for dinner tonight. I think the Widow is the only one not coming.”

Skye made a sharp turn toward the coffee machine and poured a cup of coffee. “Thanks. Coffee sounds like a slice of heaven right now. I’m not exactly tired at the moment but it’s like my body knows that it should be.”

Tea nodded in understanding. “Your body is still burning off the excess life-force from last night’s attack. You can’t hold more than your body’s capacity for too long. It slowly dissipates until you reach equilibrium. How are you feeling?”

Skye spooned way too much sugar into her coffee and shrugged. She considered her answer carefully and replied, “I am confused, angry, sad, and bunch of other things I don’t have the right words to describe.”

She hummed in agreement and folded her arms over her chest. “Those are all reasonable emotions. I wish I could tell you that it gets better over time but I have known the truth for years and I still struggle with it. However, I do believe that I can offer you the benefit of my experience. No matter the purpose for which we were created…you get to chart your own path now. You are incredible and possess such power and intelligence. You can do anything you want to do in this world. Don’t waste it.”

Skye took a sip of coffee and sighed happily. She smiled and said, “Now you sound like Tony.”

Tony walked into the kitchen with Steve Rogers and smirked. “That’s because she’s smart.”

Skye laughed and rolled her eyes at Tony and said, “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that having such a large ego is dangerous.”

Steve laughed heartily. “Tony likes having excess everything.” He looked at his watch. “I am going to go drag Bruce out of the lab or he will never leave. The DNA sample from Dr. Leyva really lit a fire under him.”

Skye waited until he left the kitchen before turning her attention back to the scientist and engineer. The Captain knew about her newfound powers but she wanted to talk to Tea and Tony privately. “Can I ask you a personal question, Tea? It’s completely fine if you’d rather not answer it. It’s probably invasive and inappropriate anyway.”

Tony snorted. “Have you met me? She’s used to it. Trust me.”

Tea laughed softly and held her coffee cup up for Tony to refill. “If you can’t ask your older sister inappropriate and invasive questions then who can you? It’s okay. You can ask me anything, Skye. What’s on your mind?”

Skye sat on a barstool and idly stirred the cup of coffee in front of her. “Are you Howard Stark’s daughter? I mean you and Tony definitely act like brother and sister.”

Tea and Tony looked at one another from across the breakfast bar. Skye’s question was something they had struggled with for years. “Honestly, I don’t know. When I was a child, I believed he was my father. He spent a great deal of time with me. Of course, at the time I didn’t know that he was just there to observe my development. I didn’t find out the truth about everything until years later. I didn’t even know he had a son until Anthony found me six months after Howard’s death.”

“What do you mean he found you?” asked Skye, confusion played in her dark eyes as she tried to understand the circumstances.

He huffed out a laugh. “I finally pulled myself out of a drunken grief spiral around that time. I started looking into my father’s personal finances, which were completely separate from Stark Industries. His financial advisor realized I was floundering because I thought I was alone in the world. He wanted to give me something to focus on so he gave me a ton of papers to look over knowing that I would find the substantial trust fund Howard set up for Tea. I went back the next day and demanded an explanation. Howard’s advisor explained that the trust fund was for a 14-year-old girl. He was under the assumption that Tea was an illegitimate child and therefore a younger sibling.”

She smirked. “I am an illegitimate child. I just might not be Howard’s illegitimate child. Anyway, Anthony found me and he has been like a big brother from that moment on. He shielded me from Stark Industries and from the media. He took care of me the best he could for being so young himself. He is the one I turned to when my first active powers appeared. I was terrified but he was right there.”

“But you don’t know for sure?”

“I’ve never done the DNA test because I’m not sure I’m willing to face that truth.”

Tony’s cup of coffee must have suddenly become interesting because he couldn’t be bothered to look up from it.

Skye realized she had struck a nerve for both of them and decided to change the subject. “Did Director Coulson get back to you about me talking to Grant?”

He perked up. “I’ll go give him a call and see what I can find out, kid.”

Skye sipped her coffee and allowed the silence to soothe her a little. She couldn’t change the past. She couldn’t make her parents not be bastardized Dr. Frankensteins. However, she was one of five children and she was incredible. Perhaps it was time to consider the positives. Skye had three older sisters and a younger sister that might be interested in getting to know her. It wasn’t the family she hoped for but it was something and speaking as an orphan…something was always better than nothing.

Skye opened her mouth to speak. However, whatever she was about to say died on her lips when the elevator doors slid open and Grant stepped into the living room. She hopped off the barstool and dashed across the room like a mad woman.

Grant grinned and swept Skye off her feet. He spun her around and then kissed her passionately not caring that they had something of an audience on hand.

Darcy and Clint both wolf whistled from the couch.

Steve stepped off the elevator and stepped around them as quietly as he could. Dr. Banner followed his lead as not to interrupt their reunion.

When Grant finally sat Skye on her feet, he still didn’t let go of her arms. He kissed her again and grinned. “I missed you so much.”

Skye tried to blink back the tears threatening to fall. She nodded and whispered, “I missed you, too. I was so worried about you and then Tony said that you were hurt. Stupid Hydra. Stupid S.H.I.E.L.D. Stupid mission.”

He chuckled softly and lightly wiped away the tears sliding down her cheeks. “I know but I’m home now. Director Coulson promised he’d give me a few weeks to recover fully before calling me out again.”

Skye leaned up and kissed him again.

Tony cleared his throat and said, “Break it up you two. You can do all of that reuniting stuff later -- much later and not in my living room. Thank you very much.”

Tea laughed softly and elbowed him. “Oh, be nice. They are in love, Anthony. I remember my first love.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “So do I. I caught him sneaking out my penthouse one time you were staying with me for Spring Break and I pepper sprayed him.”

Her eyes widened comically. “You said that you thought he was an intruder!”

He shrugged. “What was I supposed to do? It was either pepper spray him or defenestration. I thought the former was better.”

Skye buried her face against Grant’s chest and giggled at Tony and Tea’s bickering. She turned her head to the side to look at them. “I want to hear all about this story later. How old was Tea?”

He said, “She was 16.”

Grant chuckled darkly. “If I caught a boy coming out of my 16 year old sister’s room I would have tossed him out of the nearest window without a second thought.”

Skye giggled again and said, “I suppose I should hope we never have a daughter or she is going to have a very difficult dating life.”

Grant said, “No, her dating life would be quite easy. She could have all of her dates at our house with me chaperoning. I’d regale the young man with tales of the ways I’ve killed men with my bare hands. It would be good fun.”

“Seriously?” Skye asked, but the look on his face telling.

Tony smirked and said, “I have promised Darcy that the first time I meet her boyfriend I will be wearing the suit.”

Grant nodded in agreement. “Seems only logical.”

Tea shook her head, “Both of you are insufferable.”

Skye added, “Neanderthals.”

Darcy huffed and yelled, “Bastards!”

Tony grinned at his little girl. “I will take your safety over your happiness every time, mini me.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. said, “Sir, dinner has arrived.”

The engineer rubbed his hands together in excitement. “Send them up, J. Everyone grab a seat in the living room.”

Clint asked, “What’s for dinner, Stark?”

He said, “J.A.R.V.I.S. ordered: Italian, Chinese, and Indian. I’m sure everyone will find something they like.”

Skye took Grant’s hand and pulled him down the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. “Are you really okay?”

Grant blinked and then chuckled. “I thought you pulled me in here for an entirely different reason. Yes, I promise I am okay. I’ll prove it.”

She watched as he pulled off his t-shirt to reveal his stitched wounds.

Skye skimmed her fingers over the jagged wounds and sighed softly. “What are these from?”

He said, “I took two arrows in the arm and I was stabbed in the side.”

She kissed pressed a kiss against each scar and sighed softly. “Hydra came after me last night. He stabbed me in the stomach but…”

His jaw tightened thinking about Hydra but he forced himself to relax for Skye’s benefit. “Show me…”

Skye pulled off her shirt to reveal her stomach. She said, “It’s gone. It’s like it never happened at all. Did Tony tell you?”

Grant nodded and smoothed his fingers over the bare skin. The only scar that remained was from Quinn shooting her. “Yeah, he told me everything that happened. I’m just glad that you are okay.”

She leaned up and kissed him softly. She toyed with the button on his jeans. “How rude would it be to do what I’m thinking of doing to you right now with everyone right down the hall?”

He laughed and his eyes darkened as he considered it. “Incredibly rude but I don’t really care. How quiet can you be?”

She giggled. “Not nearly quiet enough.”

A loud bang on the door startled both of them. Tony said, “Knock it off in there and get out here for dinner!”

Skye giggled louder. “Coming!”

Tony groaned and snapped, “Phrasing!”

Grant laughed heartily and pulled his shirt back on. “We should probably go have dinner like respectable people.”

Skye huffed and put on her shirt. “Fine but then I am calling in sick tomorrow morning.”

“I’d expect nothing less. Come on.” He opened the bathroom door as he picked Skye up and put her over his shoulder.

She giggled as he carried her back to the living room. “Put me down.”

“You called me a Neanderthal. I just thought I should act like one…”

Skye realized that Grant had all but stopped. She craned her neck around to see why and her eyes fell on Director Coulson. She flailed wildly to get out of his arms. “A.C.”

“Hi, Skye…”


	43. Dinner for Starks

Skye stared at Director Coulson in confusion. She couldn’t figure out why he would be there. Moreover, she didn’t know how she felt about him being there. Their relationship was vastly different than it was just a few months ago. The destruction of the bond they shared had been gradual. It began eroding the moment she walked out of the interrogation room for the first time.

“Why are you here?” asked Skye. She winced at how harsh the question sounded to her own ears. Skye decided to try again and asked, “Shouldn’t you be at the Playground?”

Grant wrapped a protective arm around Skye’s waist. He was just as surprised as she was to see Coulson. As far as he knew, S.H.I.E.L.D.’s fearless leader was still at the Playground while Agent May monitored him in Bergen. Until Tony’s call late last night, he was going to be stuck in that field hospital for another three days. However, Coulson gave the all clear and allowed him to return to Manhattan to be with Skye. He was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth but it was obvious now that gesture was meant to endear Skye to him.  

Coulson studied Skye’s face. He vividly remembered the last time he saw her. Her face was bruised and her eyes held nothing but contempt for him. The bruises were gone and so was the contempt. However, the brown orbs now held suspicion. He noted the way Grant held Skye as if he needed to protect her from him. He marveled at how quickly their roles had changed. Any hope of Skye regretting her decision to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. was dashed as he looked at their closeness.

He said, “I came to check on you. Tony told me that you were attacked last night. We heard some chatter that Hydra’s interest in you had been renewed but it didn’t come across my desk until it was too late to do anything about it.”

Skye nodded slightly. “They wanted to use me to get to Raina. Apparently, she isn’t playing nicely with Hydra. She stopped briefing them on the program weeks ago and only has contact with Ian Quinn. Hydra is suddenly very worried about being cut out of their own project.”

Grant snorted. “They should be worried. Raina marches to the beat of her own drum. She has always had a different agenda. She’s not interested in building super soldiers for Hydra. She just wants access to their resources and technology. If she happens to make a next generation super soldier then that’s just a bonus or collateral damage depending on how you look at it.”

He nodded. “Well, that is actually good news. I am going to assign a detail to protect you, Skye.”

Skye shook her head. “I don’t want that. I appreciate your concern but no thank you.”

Tony cleared his throat. “Stark Industries’ security is capable of providing whatever security Skye might need going forward.”

“I was hoping that we could sit down and talk after dinner,” Phil said. He didn’t like the idea of Skye’s protection being out of his hands but he couldn’t really order her to accept his help.

Grant gritted his teeth but remained silent. It wasn’t up to him whether Skye talked to Coulson or not. She would have to decide on her own. There was still part of him that worried one day Skye would come to her senses about being with him. The idea of her talking to her one-time mentor and father figure was disconcerting.

“You didn’t have to come all this way, A.C. I’m fine, but thank you for caring.” She felt Grant’s arm tighten around her waist and tried not to smile. “I guess I also have you to thank for shipping Grant home tonight. Thank you.”

“I figured it would be good for both of you to see one another. You’ve both been through a lot lately.”

The tension in the room eased a little when the spectators realized there wasn’t going to be an argument. The Avengers were well aware of the frayed relationship between Skye, Grant, and Director Coulson.

Tony clapped Grant of the back. “Glad the awkward stuff is over. Now everyone sit down and eat something before Cap bursts a blood vessel. He takes these meals very seriously. He’s all about good nutrition and bonding.”

Skye laughed at Tony’s antics and grasped Grant’s hand. She pulled him over to an empty spot on the couch and sat down.

Grant snagged a slice of pizza and plopped down beside Skye. He kept one arm draped over her shoulder as he ate.

Coulson took a seat in a chair near Steve Rogers. He couldn’t really bring himself to eat. He was a little anxious about talking to Skye after dinner. He wasn’t naïve enough to believe that sending Grant home early would garner him more than a little goodwill but it was a start.

Darcy Lewis was Tony Stark’s daughter and she had never met an awkward silence that she couldn’t make more awkward. She asked, “Did your tattoo get infected while you were in parts unknown, Grant?”

He laughed and shook his head as he grabbed a beer. “Nah, I kept it clean. It’s healing pretty well.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose in disapproval. He remembered a time when only sailors were tattooed. Now it seemed everyone was walking around with them. However, he didn’t say anything for fear of giving Tony more fodder for jokes.

Director Coulson frowned. “I hope it isn’t anything that could identify you in the field.”

Grant gritted his teeth again but flashed a winning smile for the benefit of everyone else. “No, it’s a shape and a letter. If anyone manages to figure out my identity from that then they are psychic or they already know who I am…in which case I am already screwed.”

Tony laughed. “It was supposed to be an Iron Man tattoo but someone wussed out.”

Skye rolled her eyes at Tony. “Grant didn’t wuss out. We just decided to get tattoos that were meaningful to the two of us. It was just our little way of saying that we’re committed to each other no matter how far apart we are.”

He shook his head again. “Sentiment. You two are killing me with the sentiment. When I was your age I didn’t know what a committed relationship looked like.”

Tea shoved him playfully to make him give up his seat. She scoffed, “When you were their age? You didn’t know what a committed relationship looked like until you started dating Pepper. How she does it I don’t know.”

Tony huffed but relinquished his seat so that Tea could sit down. “I get no respect! This is my tower. I put my name on it and everything.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Where is Pep anyway?”

“She’s in Prague for a few days. Don’t ask me why because I don’t actually know. It is Stark Industries related,” Tony replied. He was missing her already and if it wasn’t for the attack on Skye he would probably be locked in his lab to avoid thinking about her.

Darcy grinned and cheered. “Sick day! Pepper is the only one that really cares if I show up for work. Everyone else is too worried to say anything to boss’s daughter.”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t care if you show up or not, kid. I don’t actually know why you took the job anyway. It isn’t as if you exactly need the money.”

“I took the job so that I could play hooky from work occasionally.” The truth was she took the job to be closer to Tony. At the time, it seemed the only way to really connect with him.

Skye laughed softly and said, “I was thinking of taking a sick day myself. I might be coming down with something.”

Darcy bit her lip. “I have a dirty pun to insert there but it feels so wrong in front of Cap.” She pouted because her genius was being stifled.

Tony laughed. “Yes, let’s not corrupt our dear Captain.”

Steve rolled his eyes. He didn’t know who was more childish: the father or the daughter. On second thought, he knew Tony won that contest hands down. Darcy had the ability to be a mature adult at times.

Darcy grinned as a thought hit her. She grabbed her phone from the table and tapped out a quick text message to Skye as Clint read over her shoulder.

He snorted in amusement and opened another beer. “Yeah, Stark. She’s definitely your kid.”

She hit send and then stared at her best friend while she waited for her to receive the text.

Skye’s phone chimed and she shook her head. She glanced at the phone and nearly spit out the food in her mouth. She quickly swallowed it down and said, “You most definitely could not say that in from of the Captain, Dr. Banner, Tony, or Coulson. What is wrong with you?”

“In my defense, Tony Stark is my father and I’m pretty sure the degenerate gene is hereditary. Although, I think I should be rewarded for not saying it out loud.”

Skye chuckled and said, “Well, I guess you have a point there. Okay you can drop by and cuddle Luna tomorrow night.”

Tony blinked and asked, “What did you say?”

She shrugged “Nothing, Pop.” She smiled at him innocently.

Grant took Skye’s phone to look at the message. He laughed heartily and winked at Skye. “I like the way Darcy thinks.”

Skye elbowed him. “Of course you do. No more text messages from you Darcy. You’re banned.”

Darcy huffed. "I will not be censored!"


	44. Clearing the Air

Surprisingly, dinner continued without any arguments despite the obvious undercurrent of tension between Coulson and Ward. Dinner with the Avengers was always interesting. Skye wondered how this had become her life. She was sitting in a room with superheroes while they ate take out and played video games.

However, her mind was firmly on last night. She couldn’t wait to get home to talk to Grant about what happened. The power she felt last night was no longer humming under her skin but it was still there and she could feel it. Her fingers twitched every once in awhile as if the power was looking for some way to burst forth.

Tea wanted to show Skye how to control the power. They were supposed to meet up in the gym later tonight. Steve volunteered to allow Skye to use her powers on him. He was relatively sure that the serum would protect him from harm. However, the plans might have changed now that Coulson was there.

She agreed with Tony and Tea about keeping her powers a secret for the time being. Skye had doubts about Coulson’s ability to weed out Hydra. They were so good at hiding in the shadows that she wondered if the agency could ever truly excise them.

Skye asked, “Don’t you have any beverages that are non-alcoholic, Tony?”

She didn’t think it was a good idea to be intoxicated before testing out powers that had the ability to be lethal. Steve didn’t think that he could be killed but she was still shaken by the previous night’s events.

Tony shrugged. “Do I look like I often drink non-alcoholic beverages that aren’t coffee? Go look in the fridge and see what’s in there.”

She rolled her eyes but ultimately trekked into the kitchen to find something to drink. Skye wasn’t surprised to feel a presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Director Coulson had followed her. Skye leaned against the closed refrigerator with a soda in hand. “I thought we were waiting until after dinner to have this talk…”

He offered a sheepish smile. “I couldn’t really wait. Are you actually okay? Tony was pretty vague about what happened to you last night. I got the feeling from Melinda that he was more forthcoming with Grant. She only heard his end of the conversation but he seemed distressed.”

In fact, Grant’s expressions had left Melinda so shaken that she called Phil to insist he fly to Manhattan to check on her. She knew the young woman was angry with both of them. However, she thought Phil would have a better chance of getting through to Skye.

Skye considered what information she wanted to share with him. Tony had assured her that the information was hers to share or not. She shrugged. “I am fine physically. I just have a lot going on.”

He asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s nothing that affects S.H.I.E.L.D. or you.  It’s just family stuff, A.C.”

Coulson tried not to feel a pang when she said it was just family stuff. It wasn’t that long ago that he was her family. Seeing Skye in person was more bittersweet than he could have imagined. “It’s family stuff? Have you had contact with Raina?”

She shook her head and opened the bottle of soda. “No, I haven’t spoken to Raina. I hope to do that soon but as you’ve heard she tends to be a bit elusive…even to those that she likes to stay in contact with.”

His eyes narrowed as he tried to parse out what Skye was saying. “I don’t understand what you mean by family then.”

Skye chewed at her bottom lip for a moment as she debated telling him anything else. Finally, she said, “Raina and I have other siblings. There are five of us in total. I met one last night and I’m hoping to meet the other two soon. It’s just a lot to take in at one time. I went from being an orphan to…well still an orphan but with four sisters.”

The pieces started slotting into place and he thought about the new face in the room. He knew of Dr. Tea Leyva. Years ago, she had rejected S.H.I.E.L.D.’s offer to fund her work. She was young at the time but she was doing amazing work in her field. However, her youth didn’t blind her to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s blatant attempt to get eyes on her research. After the failed pitch, Dr. Leyva dropped off the radar for over a year and had become something of a recluse for over a decade now. However, he didn’t understand the closeness he witnessed between Dr. Leyva and Tony. He was missing something. He suddenly wished Romanoff wasn’t off on a mission. He needed her skills to poke around this situation.

“That’s great news, Skye. I’m incredibly happy for you. I know that finding your family was your ultimate goal.”

She said, “Tea is great. She’s been telling me a lot about my birth mother. She promised to stick around for a while to introduce me to my other sisters. They have been keeping a low profile because of Hydra but Tony thinks he can arrange a situation that would be safe for all of us.”

Coulson knew from the information passed his way that Hydra had Skye in their sights. They were intent on bringing her in and they weren’t likely to give up after one botched attempt. He said, “I wish that you would allow a S.H.I.E.L.D. team to shadow you. I don’t know what you think my motives are but I genuinely want to keep you safe.”

“A.C. I believe that. I know that you care about me. I wouldn’t be standing here talking to you if I doubted it for even a second. I just don’t want to go back. I cut my ties to S.H.I.E.L.D. for a reason. Things are better this way. I’m happy.”

He smiled wryly. “I noticed. Things seem to be going well with Grant.”

She nudged him with her elbow playfully. “I am incredibly happy with Grant and I’m getting to pursue my true passions. I have a ridiculous R&D budget to create something amazing. Tony told me to change the world with my tech and I think I can do that. This is the best situation for me. I have all of this because you took a chance on a hacker that was working and living out the back of her van. I owe you.”

He nodded slightly but didn’t know what to say to her next. He was happy for her but it still broke his heart a little. She didn’t need him anymore. “You don’t owe me anything, Skye.”

“You know Dr. Banner said something to me last night. He said that maybe I misunderstood what you said to me the night I resigned. You said I could never come back from this and I…I thought that included our relationship. But maybe…maybe I was wrong about that?”

His eyes widened and he ran a tired hand over his face. He couldn’t believe his words had been so careless. Phil knew it was equal parts exhaustion and anger that caused him to speak without consideration that night. “I didn’t mean that, Skye. I didn’t mean any of it. I certainly I would have never meant that I wanted you out of my life. I would like you to still be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent but I would never turn my back on you because you decided to resign. I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me after what happened.”

Skye’s eyes lit up and she laughed softly. “I was angry with you of course. I’m still angry at you. I don’t know if you left Grant to die on purpose or if his death would have just been collateral damage in the siege. I know it is hard to understand but I love him.”

He shook his head. “He’s not who you think he is, Skye. Even on this mission, his methods were dubious at best. He killed one of the instructors even though I made it clear I wanted everyone alive. He’s a killer and he always will be. Don’t lose sight of that.”

Skye was taken aback by the revelation but she didn’t let it show. She smiled sadly.  “There’s nothing you are ever going to be able to tell me about Grant that is going to make me walk away from him. I have already seen his worst side and I decided to love him anyway, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a place for you in my life, A.C.”

Phil looked up from the spot on the floor his eyes had been trained on. He smiled warmly. “I am glad to hear that, Skye. I know that you don’t really trust me right now but I do hope if you ever truly need me that you won’t let that doubt stop you from reaching out. I will always be there to help.”

She blinked back tears and hugged him. “Why is life never simple?”

He chuckled softly as he hugged her. “I wish I had an answer, but few things ever are.”


	45. The Captain & Skye

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch and Director Coulson left Stark Tower around 10:00. He had to fly back to the Playground because as they all knew hunting Hydra was a 24-hour job. However, Skye was pleased that their relationship was in a better place than it had been just a few hours ago. She wasn’t under any illusion that things were back to normal, perhaps they could never go back to the way they were, but it was a start.

After dinner, Clint disappeared from the Tower claiming that he had some leads to follow up on. Apparently, super spies were always working even if they didn’t have an active mission. Frankly, the fewer people present for this experiment the better.

Tony made a guard drive Darcy home. He was unnerved by the thought of Hydra monitoring his tower. However, in truth Darcy was always a target simply because she was Tony Stark’s daughter.

Thor retired to his own floor but offered his assistance should their ‘experiment’ go awry. Tony and Steve assured him that wouldn’t be necessary but Skye was certain those soothing words were meant for her benefit. They had no way of knowing how this would play out and she was more than a little concerned that someone could end up injured.

Steve offered to allow Skye to practice using her powers on him. The super serum that gave him his strength and longevity made him impervious to most threats. However, Skye was still worried that she might hurt him. They had no way of knowing if she would be able to stop once she started. Tea was only just able to pull her out of whatever trance she’d fallen into the previous night.

Moreover, they had no idea how she would react to an additional surge in power when she was still over capacity. However, learning to control her powers was a matter of urgency. Hydra wanted to capture Skye and she needed a way to defend herself if they ever sent a Centipede soldier after her. On more than one occasion, she watched the enhanced men throw Grant, Melinda, and Tripp around like ragdolls. She would be no match for them even with all of her training.

Grant and Skye walked into the gym together where everyone else was already waiting. She was pleased to see Dr. Banner had thought to bring a crash cart and various medical supplies from the Med Bay on the somewhat likely chance someone was injured during this exercise.

Tea walked across the room and smiled warmly at Skye. “I know that you are scared. I was scared too when my powers first appeared but we are doing this in the safest environment possible. You have three Avengers on hand and one on standby. How could you be any safer?”

Skye laughed softly. “You saw what I did last night, Tea. I had no control and I am scared of that happening again. I don’t want to accidentally hurt the Captain.”

“I will be right here, Skye. I won’t let anything bad happen to you or anyone else. Do you remember what happened last night?”

She nodded. “You saved the man I almost killed.”

“Exactly, I saved him and if you were to lose control again I would be able to do the same thing. I know that you don’t know me or trust me but I am your sister. I would never let anything bad happen to you. I promise. Do you think you are ready?”

Skye nodded and said, “I’m ready if Captain Rogers is ready.”

He chuckled from his position on the bench. “You don’t need to worry about hurting me. I will be fine. I survived a deranged alien hell bent on taking over Earth. This should be a walk in the park. Also, you can just call me Steve. I think I’ve mentioned this before.”

She tried not to blush but it was nearly impossible when Captain America was standing in front of her being handsome and charming. Skye was brought out of her thoughts by Grant clearing his throat at her side.

“Is there something I need to know about you and the Captain?” Grant teased.

Skye blinked and shook her head. “What? No! Of course not. Why would you even say that?”

Tony chuckled. “You’ve got to see the video I shot when she met him last week while you were away. It is priceless. I’ll send it to your phone.”

She folded her arms over her chest and asked, “Are you sure I can’t test my powers out of Tony?”

Grant chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You’re so cute when you’re mad.” He walked away to sit on the bench where Tony was lounging. He smiled. “Don’t forget to send me that video. That is something I just have to see.”

Tony said, “I can show the video right now and send it to you.”

He pulled up the video on his StarkPad to show it to Grant.

The younger man grinned excitedly as he watched the video and snickered.

Skye pointed at him with a scowl on her face. She said, “I will make you sleep on the couch, Ward.”

He grinned at her. “No you won’t but nice threat, sweet pea.”

Tea laughed softly and said, “Let’s get started, yeah. We have a lot to cover in one night.”

The younger woman nodded and the smile left her face as she settled into her training mode. She took a breath and asked, “What do I need to do first?”

“Do you still feel the residual power inside of you?”

Skye flexed her fingers and nodded. “Yes, it’s still there. It’s not as bad as it was last night but it still feels like it wants to come out.”

Tea said, “It does because you have too much. The first thing we are going to do is get rid of some of that.” She looked over her shoulder. “Grant could you come over here for a moment. We could use your assistance for this part of the exercise.”

Grant walked across the room and stood in front of Skye. “What do you need?”

“I understand you were injured during your mission for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I was injured.”

“I hate to pry but where are these injuries? Are they visible?”

Grant pulled off his shirt. “Some of them are visible and some of them are not.”

Skye frowned as her yes zeroed in on his injuries. She said, “They’re already starting to heal. They were redder and more open when I saw them earlier. How did that happen?”

Tony chuckled and asked, “And how exactly did you see them earlier? Fooling around in my bathroom…that’s how!”

She rolled her eyes and muttered. “We were not fooling around.”

Grant smirked at Tony and countered, “But we thought about it.”

Steve cleared his throat. “You were talking about his injuries, Dr. Leyva.”

Tea laughed and said, “Yes, well, they are starting to heal because of you, Skye. The excess energy inside of you was looking for somewhere to go and when you kissed Grant, I am sure you transferred some of it to him unwittingly. Right now, your powers are instinctual. They work toward your best interest because you have no control over them. Your powers drained that man’s life force last night because you were gravely injured. Your body needed to heal itself and it also decided to take all the available energy to protect itself from future attacks.”

Dr. Banner interjected. “I understand why Skye’s powers would attempt to save her life and prepare her for future attacks but why would it willing relinquish the stored up power to someone else.”

“It is difficult to explain but in simplest terms it is because she wanted to heal him. Skye has an intimate relationship with Grant. It is common practice for Succubae to take and give life force to their sexual partners. Her powers are connected to her emotions at present because they are still working based on her survival instinct. Evolutionarily speaking it is in her best interest to keep her partner healthy and her powers are just acting in accordance to that. Grant, would you be against allowing Skye to heal you the rest of the way? I promise it is completely safe.”

He smiled looking into Skye’s eyes and then looked at Tea. “Yeah, let’s give it a whirl. I’d do it even if it wasn’t completely safe.”

Skye shook her head. “Idiot.”

“Only for you…”

“Dr. Banner, could you remove Grant’s stitches? We want to make sure all foreign matter is outside of his body before we do this or his body will heal around it.”

Bruce nodded and picked up the suture kit. He looked at Grant and asked, “May I?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

Bruce made quick work of cutting the stitches and cleaning Grant’s wounds. Once he was sure there was no debris left over he nodded at Tea. “We’re all set, Dr. Leyva.” 

Tea said, “Thank you, Dr. Banner.” She turned her attention to Skye and said, “Skye, I want you to focus on the power. I know that you can feel it. I need you to locate it and try to tap into it. This is what your body was meant to do and it will assist you.”

Skye closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She could feel the power inside of her. The buzzing was gone but she could still feel it coursing through her. “I feel it…”

“Good. Now I want you to think about releasing it. Your brain and body are wired for this Skye. Let it do the work.”

The gym went completely silent while they waited for something to happen. Steve, Bruce, and Grant were studying Skye with interest. However, Tony was tooling around with his StarkPad. He was no longer impressed with the powers of a succubus because of his connection to Tea. He had seen all of this before.

Skye’s mouth and eyes snapped open at the same time. Brilliant blue swirls appeared in her eyes and her body began to shimmer ethereally as a blue mist streamed out of her mouth and into Grant’s body.

He stared in disbelief not entirely sure what to make out of the situation. It was unnerving and exhilarating all at once. He could feel the dull aches and pains begin to ebb away.

Dr. Banner murmured, “Fantastic!”

The wounds on Grant’s arm and side started to knit themselves together before everyone’s eyes. The bruises started to fade from dark blue into violet. That shade of violet rapidly faded into green, then dark yellow, and then pale yellow until finally the skin looked healthy and pristine once more.

The mist continued for a few minutes before it stopped abruptly and the blue swirls disappeared from Skye’s eyes. She gasped to catch her breath and then stared at Grant’s perfectly healed body. Skye reached out to touch his skin. “I don’t... I did that?”

Tea swelled with pride seeing how easily Skye adapted to her new circumstances. She said, “You did. It took a little longer than I expected but I am assuming Grant had serious injuries I couldn’t see?”

He looked down at his body in awe. He said, “Yeah. My ribs. They are still healing from a few weeks ago. I reinjured them during the mission.”

Skye asked, “Are you okay?”

He smiled and caressed her cheek. “I’m fine, baby. You were great.”

Bruce stepped forward. “Would you mind if I examined you, Grant? I’d just like to ensure there aren’t any complications.”

“Yeah, sure. I don’t care.” Grant followed Bruce over to the makeshift medical center he set up across the room.

Tony clapped his hands. “J.A.R.V.I.S., I need to you run a full body scan on Grant. We need to see if his ribs are healed now.”

“Yes, sir.”

Skye stumbled backward feeling a little light headed from everything. “My powers were trying to do that earlier?”

Tea said, “They probably would have if Tony hadn’t interrupted you. Healing normally happens spontaneously during sexual intercourse.” She couldn’t stop the cheeky smile that appeared.

“I am glad that didn’t happen. I would have been seriously freaked out,” she admitted.

“It is disconcerting the first time it happens but you can control it. If Grant were to decide he would rather not partake of your power or if you were ever with an injured partner and you didn’t wish for them to know about your powers you can stop that from happening with practice.”

Skye nodded. “Okay. I figured out how to heal others now. It wasn’t as difficult as I thought it would be. What’s next?”

Tea said, “Well, the thing about being a succubus is that our powers aren’t just defensive. They are offensive as well. If you were in a fight with someone that clearly had the advantage, you can take that advantage away from them by draining them. You could choose to kill them or just incapacitate them. Now we are going to move on to practicing on the Captain. I chose Captain Rogers for a reason. The super serum has enhanced him. You have already tried this on a human. However, you may encounter humans with abilities or the Centipede soldiers. It will have a different affect on you and I would like for you to experience that difference under controlled circumstances.”

Skye walked closer to Steve. She smiled at him. “You’re sure about this?”

He smiled in return. “I’m positive.”

Skye place a hand on Steve’s chest and closed her eyes for a moment. She was focusing on the feeling she had before. A moment later, her body began to shimmer as she stole life force from Captain America. His life force exited his body even faster than the man’s from the previous night had because Steve had more to spare. Moreover, the mist was a strange green color unlike the blue Skye had become used to seeing.

Steve seemed unaffected but he was watching the young woman carefully for any sign of distress. While she had been concerned about what she would do to him…Steve had been concerned about what his altered body chemistry would do to her.

Tea said, “I want you to start pulling back Skye.”

Skye’s eyes snapped open and she hissed. “No!” She grabbed Steve Rogers’ face with an unnatural amount of strength and pulled him to her. She took in a deep breath and began pulling even more of the life force from his body.

Grant tried to pull away from Bruce and asked, “Skye? Baby, are you okay?”

Bruce gripped the younger man tighter to hold him back. They didn’t know what Skye was capable of if she wasn’t in control of herself. It would be too dangerous to allow Grant to enter the fray.

Tony groaned softly. He knew where this was headed and it was nowhere good. “Tea…”

She shook her head. “Give Skye a chance to do this on her own. I will stop it before it goes too far. I have done this before, Anthony.”

As Steve started to weaken, his knees buckled in protest. He had enough energy to throw Skye off him but he didn’t want to hurt her in the process. He wasn’t exactly in control and wouldn’t be able to modulate the strength of the blow.

Skye released Steve as soon as she felt him begin to weaken. She took a step back and the blue swirls in her irises slowly faded away. She stayed silent for a few minutes as she tried to regain her senses. Everything felt different now.

Steve slowly straightened up and waved Bruce off. “I’m fine.”

Grant asked, “Skye?”

Tea said, “Just give her a minute to adjust. She’s alright.”

Everyone watched Skye cautiously not sure what she would do first.

Suddenly, Skye giggled excitedly. “I want to do something!”

Tea smiled warmly. She asked, “What would you like to do?”

“I don’t know. Anything! Everything! I feel like I’m about to burst! I want to go swimming! No! I want to jump off something. Have you ever been bungee jumping? I wonder if I could fit into one of Tony’s suits so that I can fly! Tony! Can I wear one of your suits?”

“Maybe later, kid,” he replied.

Skye huffed. “But I wanna do something fast!”

Tony recognized that giddy expression. He said, “Bruce, it might be better if you step outside for a bit.”

An eyebrow rose in confusion. “Why?”

The genius billionaire quickly crossed the room. He spoke quietly, “She’s about to lose control.”

Skye scowled and pointed in his direction. She yelled, “I heard you, Tony Stark! I am not losing control.” She stopped fidgeting as if something just occurred to her. “I heard you! How did I hear you? You’re way over there and you are trying to be quiet and sneaky! But I heard you anyway. Ha!”

Tea stepped in front of Skye to pull her focus. She could see her younger sibling was brimming with energy and currently had the attention span of an overactive child. “You said that you wanted to do something. What would you like to do? Maybe some time on the treadmill would be fun, yeah?”

The younger woman blinked as she tried to focus on Tea. Skye was almost vibrating with energy. “Okay! I can do that.” She bounded across the room to the treadmills.

Steve followed Skye and climbed onto the treadmill beside her. He smiled. “I think I’ll go for a run with you.”

Bruce asked, “What is going on?”

Tony said, “Skye is what I like to call Succubus High. When she drained her attacker last night he was boring and human, but Cap is a whole other enchilada. Taking someone’s life force includes taking what makes them…whatever they are. In this case, Skye has taken a few of Cap’s superhuman abilities. It is temporary. It will wear off over a few hours time or after Tea makes Skye return the life force she took.”

Tea joined the group satisfied that Skye’s attention was sufficiently occupied with Steve and the treadmill.

Bruce turned to watch Skye running on the treadmill at a truly impressive speed. She was easily keeping pace with Steve. “Extraordinary…”

Grant asked, “This won’t hurt her will it?”

Tea said, “No, Skye is going to be fine. She’ll work herself up into a tizzy and then she will need to rest. There won’t be any permanent damage.”

Bruce said, “If Hydra knew about this…”

Tony scoffed and countered, “If S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about this…”

Grant’s fists tightened at his side as he thought about anyone outside of this room knowing what Skye was capable of doing. The dangerous look in his eyes made it clear he would kill them all if he had to.

Tony noted the expression on the young man’s face and squeezed his shoulder in support. “Tomorrow morning we are going to take a flight out to Malibu. I’ve arranged for Skye’s sisters, Esme and Chiara, to meet us out there. My newly built home is even more of a fortress than it used to be. Skye will be safe and off the radar for awhile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter is so long! There was just a lot of information to get out there. I hope it was still enjoyable to everyone.


	46. Sunshine

The next morning Grant and Skye flew to Malibu on Tony Stark’s private jet. The young woman spent the entire flight wearing a pair of dark sunglasses with her head resting in Grant’s lap. She was exhausted from the previous night’s experiment and probably would have begged off the early morning flight if it hadn’t been for her benefit.

Grant didn’t get very much rest the previous night but he couldn’t make himself relax enough to sleep like Skye did. His girlfriend’s abilities weren’t cause for shock or awe on his part. Grant was used to seeing unbelievable things. He had been a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and an operative for Hydra for over a decade. In his capacity as a double agent, Grant had encountered many people with special abilities.

His worry stemmed from trying to protect Skye from the jackals. The truth of the matter was that people capable of great power were always in danger. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra exploited the people on the ‘Gifted Index’. Moreover, the government was now interested in these people since S.H.I.E.L.D. could no longer be trusted to contain/supervise them.

The human population just wasn’t ready for some things. They were still reeling from Loki and the Chitauri’s attack on New York. The attack served as undeniable proof that humans weren’t alone in the universe and they were woefully outmanned in most cases. Unfortunately, human instinct had always been to destroy what they were incapable of understanding. Grant feared people with special abilities would ultimately fall into the same category.

When the pilot announced they were approaching the airport Grant decided it was time to wake her up. He smoothed his hand over her hair. “Hey. We’re here.”

She whined but slowly sat up. She combed her messy brown tresses away from her face. Skye pecked Grant on the lips. “I’m sorry for using you as a pillow for the entire flight. I am still tired. I feel like I have a hangover but without all of the fun of getting drunk.”

Grant chuckled lowly and took her hand in his. “I didn’t mind being your pillow. You obviously needed the rest. When we get to Tony’s house, you can get some proper sleep. Your sisters don’t fly in until tomorrow so it isn’t as if you have anything pressing to do.”

“We’re in Malibu. We should be doing something fun. Instead, I’ll be in my jammies sleeping. I brought sexy dresses and everything.”

He chuckled as he kissed her softly. “I don’t think missing one day of fun will kill either of us, Skye. Tony said that we’re staying for the entire week. I’m sure we will have the opportunity to get out of the house sometime between now and then.”

She scrunched up her nose a little. “A week is a long time. I am going to miss Luna. She’s going to think we abandoned her.”

“She’s pretty little to take a cross country flight. Besides, she is in good hands. I am sure the God of Thunder makes a pretty awesome cat-sitter. He’s like hundreds or thousands of years old. He can look after Luna for a week.”

“His little brother went crazy and tried to enslave the human race, Grant,” Skye argued.

He chuckled and asked, “Are you worried that Luna is going to be an evil villain by the time we get back? Is she going to run around people’s legs arbitrarily giving them bad luck?”

Skye chuckled softly. “Shut up. Let me have my guilt for leaving my fur baby at home while I live it up in California.”

He smirked and kissed her. “Yes, dear.”

“Do you think they’ll like me?”

Grant studied her face and then nodded. “How could they not? I loved you the moment I met you.”

Skye picked at the sleeve of her oversized gray dia de los muertos sweater. She said, “I asked Tea about that. I did some research on mythology after she told me I was a succubus.”

He looked at her in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“In mythology, one of the major powers of a succubus is seduction. Your reaction to me was so strong that I wondered if it was real or because of what I am…”

Grant cut her off. “You can’t be serious. Skye, I sat in a prison cell for a year. I would think that any pull you had over me would have disappeared in that time but it didn’t. I thought about you every day even though it felt like torture.”

She smiled a little. “Tea said that I wouldn’t have had that ability anyway and it is an active power. I have to actively try to seduce someone to make it work. I just wanted to know that this is real because it is real to me.”

His expression grew very serious as he looked into Skye’s eyes. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “You’re never getting rid of me, sweet pea. You’ll have to be the one to walk away because I’m not going anywhere.”

“Do you mean that? I mean really?”

He smiled and shook his head. “You have no idea what I’m willing to do to keep you safe, Skye. No idea at all.”

Darcy poked her head over the seat. “He totally means it! The two of you are so sweet you make my teeth hurt.”

Skye looked over her shoulder and laughed. “Eavesdrop much, Darce?”

She grinned at Skye and shrugged. “What else am I supposed to do while we land?”

Grant shook his head at Skye’s incredulous expression. “Don’t look at me. She’s your friend.”

Darcy feigned offense. “We slept together, dude. I thought we were buddies.”

Clint’s head snapped in their direction and he looked at Darcy questioningly.

Tony stopped walking when he heard that tidbit. “Excuse me?”

“Would it make you feel better to know Skye was in bed with us?” asked Darcy.

A choked noise came from somewhere on the plane.

Tony’s eyes widened. “No! That would not make me feel any better! What the hell, Darcy?”

Grant chuckled. “Relax, Tony. She’s just messing with you. Darcy is talking about the night we went out drinking together after my funeral. She passed out in our bed when we made it back to the apartment. Nothing happened. You have my word.”

Tony visibly relaxed and said, “Oh! When Darcy said she slept over I just assumed it had been in the guest room.” He pointed at his daughter. “Don’t do that to me again. I don’t think my heart can handle it. Come on. I’ve got cars waiting for us.”

Tea looked smug as she sidled by him with her carryon bag. “Having a daughter is your penance for being a manwhore your entire life. There truly is karma in the universe.”

Grant put on a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses as they deplaned. Tony had a habit of attracting eyes and cameras to him like moths to flame. Grant couldn’t risk being photographed and identified.

He dropped back behind the group to give the impression that he was just a plainclothes bodyguard. He certainly had the build for it. As promised two black SUVS were waiting for them on the tarmac.

Grant surreptitiously eyed Skye’s body. He did so love the way she looked in those leggings.

Steve cleared his throat attracting the younger man’s attention.

He only flashed a smile in response and shrugged.

Grant, Skye, Darcy, and Steve piled into one car while Tony, Tea, and Clint climbed into the other. The drive to Tony’s house was quick. However, they were all awestruck by the newly built home. Tony was nothing if not vain. He decided to rebuild his destroyed home into something even greater than it once was.

Grant whistled as he walked into the house. “You don’t do anything by halves.”

Tony smiled proudly. “What can I say? I like making an impression. J.A.R.V.I.S. can direct you to your rooms.”

Grant asked, “J.A.R.V.I.S. is here?”

Darcy laughed. “J.A.R.V.I.S. is everywhere. Aren’t you, buddy?”

“Yes, I am, Miss Darcy.”

Skye said, “He’s even on our phones. He walked me home the other night. By the way, you have stiff competition. If you ever mess up I am totally leaving you for J.A.R.V.I.S.”

Grant huffed out a laugh. “Well, it is nice to know that I have competition, but I think I can handle it.”

“I don’t know…he offered to read me the _Iliad_ on a yacht on the French Rivera,” Skye countered.

Tony quirked an eyebrow as he made a beeline for the bar. “Nice one, J.A.R.V.I.S.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Darcy giggled.  “When you go all Skynet just remember you love me, J.A.R.V.I.S.”

“I will, Miss Darcy. If everyone can start walking down the corridor to the left of Dr. Leyva I will direct you to your rooms.”

Everyone did as the AI instructed and he rattled off the location of everyone’s rooms.

Grant let out a whistle when he walked into his and Skye’s room. “This is better than any hotel I’ve ever stayed in.”

She smiled and said, “I was just thinking the same thing.”

Grant tossed their bags on the floor and grinned at her as he took off his hat and sunglasses. “I could get used to this.”

She frowned. “I thought you grew up rich.”

“I did but I was a kid and I didn’t really get to enjoy the perks.”

Skye slipped her arms around his neck. “Well, you deserve the best.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know if I’d agree with that.”

“Well, I do and that’s what counts,” said Skye. She pecked his cheek and then sat on the bed. She took off her sunglasses and boots and looked around the room.

Grant started unpacking so that Skye could change into pajamas. She really did need to get back to sleep.

Skye said, “Coulson told me that you killed someone on the mission…”

He stared at Skye sitting on the edge of the bed as his stomach started doing flip-flops. He never intended to keep the details of the mission a secret. Grant planned to tell Skye everything once they had some time alone. However, it looked bad that Director Coulson told her before he did.

He licked his lips because he mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry. Grant dropped the clothes in his hands and said, “I did kill someone on the mission. He was an instructor at the training facility. In fact, he was one of my former instructors. I was outmatched the majority of the fight. I was at a disadvantage the entire time. Part of it was his skill level but I was also weaker than normal because of my injuries and was it so hard to breathe through all the smoke.”

Skye’s expression was unreadable. She asked, “Is it the person that shot arrows into you?”

Grant was surprised by Skye’s question. He nodded solemnly to answer her not trusting his own voice.

“Is it the same person that ran through you with a knife?” asked Skye.

He nodded feeling a little more confident about where this was going.

Skye stood up and walked over to Grant. She placed her hand over his heart and gazed into his eyes. “You were trying to save your own life. I’d never be angry with you for that, Grant. I don’t care how you come home to me as long as you always do. I’m not blind. I know what Coulson was trying to do last night but it isn’t going to work. I love you. Nothing he says could change that. You never have to worry about that.”

The lie was right there. Skye had already drawn conclusions that weren’t unreasonable under the circumstances. Grant could just let her live with that belief. It was basically the information he relayed to Melinda during his debrief. He wasn’t going to tell them the truth about how it happened. However, he remembered a snippet from a conversation they had in their apartment before the mission. Skye made him promise always to be honest with her.

He shook his head. “I didn’t kill Jinn to protect myself, Skye. He wasn’t attacking me when I threw him out of a window on the 4th floor.”

Skye nodded slightly. “Then what happened, Grant?”

“Jinn managed to get the drop on me and he pulled off my balaclava. He recognized me immediately. Jinn told me that Hydra wanted me back in the fold and that they would use you as leverage to force my hand. I made a snap decision. I knew I couldn’t let S.H.I.E.L.D. take him in because I doubt they’ve plugged all the leaks in their ship. Hydra would have found out that I was alive and they would have captured you, operated on you, and implanted a device in your head to kill you instantly if I ever disobeyed them. I saw the window behind him and I threw him out of it. The fall broke his neck but the trauma to his head would have killed him anyway.”

The silence in the room was stifling but Skye’s intense gaze kept him rooted to that spot. She was so close yet he was terrified to touch her. Grant was scared that if he touched her she would snap out of whatever trance she was in and he would lose the best thing to ever happen to him.

Her lips crashed against his as she kissed him urgently. She gripped the fabric of his shirt holding him close to her.

At first, Grant’s eyes widened but he quickly cupped her cheeks with his calloused hands as he deepened the kiss.

Skye walked them backward until the back of Grant’s legs brushed against the side of the bed.

Grant went backward, falling onto the bed, and pulled Skye along with him without breaking the kiss.

Skye pulled back from the kiss and grinned at him impishly.

For several minutes, they just stared at one another in complete silence. Grant had to smile at Skye. He couldn’t remember her ever looking more beautiful than she did right now. The smile on her face and the warmth of her body against his made it all worth it. The life he could have with her was all the encouragement me needed to adhere to this ridiculous deal with S.H.I.E.L.D.

She ran her fingers over the rough scruff that was starting to grow in. “I’m glad that you told me the truth, Grant. I need to know that I can trust you.”

He rubbed her hip and nodded. “I know that’s why I told you. I was nervous but I remembered what you said to me.”

“I made a promise that day, too. I promised that you would never lose me as long as you told me the truth. I wouldn’t back out of that. I meant it then and I mean it now. There is nothing you can tell me that would make me leave, Grant. It is the lies and the secrets that would harden my heart. You are mine… just like I am yours. I’m not going anywhere.”

Grant looked into her eyes and truly believed it. He smiled as all the doubts that plagued him started to fall away. “I love you.”

She smiled at him. “I love you, too. Did I mention that I missed you?”

He smiled. “It might have come up. I missed you, too. You should be changing into your pajamas.”

Skye whined playfully, “But we’re in Malibu!”

“I know but you need the rest. I promise that we’ll sneak out later and we will do something fun.”

She said, “Fine but I am holding you to that.”

Grant chuckled as he watched Skye pad over to their bags and snag one of his t-shirts. He decided to strip down to his boxers while she changed so that he didn’t have to look at her undress. His body already had some interesting ideas about what they could be doing instead of taking a midday nap.

Afterward Skye crawled into bed with Grant and yawned tiredly. “I guess a nap wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

He kissed her forehead. “It’s just a little one.”


	47. Las Vegas: Part 1

Darcy had been working on her scheme all day. She didn’t have a lot of opportunities to be on the West Coast and she was intent on enjoying her short stay to the best of her ability. However, that would mean getting her father on side. Normally, he was all for her having a good time but things were different now. Hydra was active and a pain in everyone’s ass. It meant security was heightened and her fun was seriously curtailed.

She walked into the living room and sat down next to Tony on the couch. She watched him fiddling with a circuit board and bumped his shoulder with her own. “Hi, Daddy.”

Tony put his screwdriver down and stared at Darcy. His daughter called him a variety of things. He didn’t mind any of them as long as she wasn’t calling him Tony. Hearing his kid call him by his first name was a bit painful. It made him think about how he always called Howard by his first name. He never imagined that he would have children but he always assumed if he did, that he would be a better father than Howard was to him. Although, Howard didn’t set the bar very high in that regard.

In any case, the one thing Darcy never called him was ‘daddy’. Therefore, she would have to forgive him if he was more than a little suspicious of her motives now.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and said, “Hey, kid. What do you want?”

Darcy feigned shock. “I don’t want anything. I was just coming in here to see what you were doing. This looks interesting. What is it?”

He laughed heartily. “Now I know that you are up to something because you never care about my work. What do you want, Darcy?”

She chuckled and asked, “Was I really that transparent?”

“I had your number as soon as you called me ‘Daddy’. You call me Dad, Pop, and occasionally Dadoo.”

Darcy scowled and then studied her nails with some interest. “Well, I guess that was laying it on a little thick.”

He smirked. “You think? We will try again. What do you want, light of my life?”

She grinned at Tony. Despite the evident sarcasm in his voice, she knew that he meant it. She was the light of his life as corny as that sounded. Darcy said, “I want to take Skye and Grant to Vegas for the night. I’ve never been before and neither has Skye. And the last time Grant was there he was being mind controlled or something by a crazy Asgardian chick. It can be a like a congratulations you aren’t human party for Skye! I know you’re Grant’s handler so I came to get permission from you.”

Tony laughed. He had to give Darcy credit for rolling with the punches. Less than 24 hours ago, she learned one of her best friends was a succubus. Instead of freaking out, she was proposing a night in Vegas to celebrate. He smirked and countered, “More like you are here asking for permission, money, and transportation.”

She smiled sheepishly. “Well, that would be really helpful. What do you say? Can we go to Vegas?”

He shook his head and laughed. “Sure. The three of you can use my penthouse suite while you are there. The security is better but you are still going to need a bodyguard with you.”

She pouted. “I don’t want to take a bodyguard with us. They’ll just report back to you and stop all of our fun.”

Clint paused the movie he was watching. “I wouldn’t mind tagging along to keep an eye on them.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and whined plaintively, “But…I don’t want a babysitter. I am an adult.”

Tony laughed and said, “I know that you are an adult but it never hurts to take an assassin with you. You can take Clint or you can use your own money to gamble with in Vegas. Those are my terms, mini-me.”

She glared in Clint’s direction. Darcy said, “You just make sure you stay out of our way, Birdbrain. Oh, if you report anything back to my dad, I will taser you somewhere really unpleasant.”

Clint put his hands up in mock surrender. “You won’t even notice I’m there and I promise I won’t say a word to Tony about what you get up to. I am just trying to stop him from showing up in his Iron Man suit to drag you home. It’s a bad look for the Avengers.”

Tony chuckled. He said, “I’ll have J.A.R.V.I.S. make the arrangements. You’ll take the jet that way I know Skye will be back here in enough time to meet Esme and Chiara tomorrow. I’ll also make sure the casino opens a generous line of credit for all of you.”

She scowled. “Throw in tickets to something cool and we have a deal.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. said, “Right away, Miss Darcy. I’ll contact the pilot. The jet is already fueled and should be ready to take off in about an hour.”

Darcy squealed in excitement and then hugged Tony. “Thanks, Dad. Thank you, J.”

She ran down the hall and went straight to Skye and Grant’s bedroom. She didn’t bother knocking on the door. Instead, she burst in unannounced and dove onto their bed.

Skye laughed heartily. “Darce! What are you thinking? We could have been doing anything in here!”

Darcy rolled her eyes and rested her chin atop her folded arms. “You would have totally locked the door if you were making the beast with two backs.”

Grant winced and shook his head. “Never call it that again.”

She tilted her head as she considered an alternative. “The horizontal mambo?”

He shrugged. “Meh.”

Skye chuckled. “What are you doing in here, Darcy?”

“Well, you two are no fun at all but that doesn’t matter because I’ve got just the solution. I mean the two of you haven’t even been on a real date before. It’s been all treason, jail break, and living together. Where’s the romance?”

Skye scoffed and argued, “We have plenty of romance.”

Darcy huffed. “Earth rocking sex is not the same as romance.” She looked at Grant and said, “That’s a direct quote by the way.”

“Oh?” asked Grant, he grinned smugly.

Skye rolled her eyes at both of them. “What is this about, Darce?”

Darcy said, “We are going to spend the night in Las Vegas. We will stay in my dad’s penthouse suite at the best casino on the strip. We are going to get drunk, spend obscene amounts of money, and maybe catch some fading celebrity’s nightly show. I already talked to my dad about it and he is totally on board as Grant’s handler. J is arranging everything as we speak.”

Skye bit her bottom lip and looked at Grant. “What do you think? We can just stay here if you don’t want to go.”

Darcy gave him puppy dog eyes. “I don’t want to go to Vegas by myself. I could get kidnapped or something. I might get drunk and sleep with a Hydra operative. I don’t know. I’m a natural disaster waiting to happen. I need supervision. I need the two of you to come with me.”

Grant laughed and shook his head. “You two don’t have to convince me. I want to go to Las Vegas. I haven’t been in awhile and I love to gamble.”

Skye blinked. “You gamble?”

“Blackjack and craps are my two favorite games, sweet pea.”

She grinned. “I stay away from blackjack because I have an unfortunate habit of card counting but I love craps and roulette. I’m also pretty good at Pai Gow but you usually only find a good game in an underground casino.”

Darcy grinned. “We’re going to Vegas!”

Grant asked, “What’s the catch?”

Darcy looked at him innocently. “I don’t know what you mean. What catch?”

“There’s no way Tony would let you and Skye go to Las Vegas with just me as protection. Is Tony coming along?”

She looked horrified at the suggestion. “I’d rather not go if my father was playing chaperone. I mean I am nearly 30! ”

Skye smirked and said, “But there is a chaperone. Please tell me it isn’t Steve…I still feel weird about last night. I could have killed him but he’s all sweet about it. He brought me coffee this morning.”

Darcy grinned and said, “Nope. I would never corrupt the Captain by taking him to Sin City. Give me a little credit, Skye! Clint is going. He volunteered.”

“Well, that’s definitely better than having Tony as a chaperone. I’m in.”

Darcy grinned and said, “You and me are going to be the best of friends, Ward.”

Skye shook her head. “Go pack, Darce.”

She slid off the bed. “You two need to get up! J.A.R.V.I.S. said we could be wheels up in about an hour.”

Skye laughed as the door closed behind her friend. She smiled at Grant. “Believe it or not…this is Darcy toned down.”

Grant stood up and said, “Oh no, I believe you.” He stretched and tried to shake off the exhaustion. In truth, their nap hadn’t been long enough for him, but Grant would make do. It wasn’t every day you were offered an opportunity to go to Las Vegas on Tony Stark’s dime.

He stopped in front of the nightstand and stared down at Skye’s tablet. Grant’s fists clenched as he looked at a picture of his brother’s smug face. His mind wandered back to the topic they were discussing before Darcy burst into the bedroom.

Skye walked up behind him. She rested her forehead against his bare back. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Grant shook his head. “I wish that I could say that I was shocked that my parents were cheating my widow out of her rightful inheritance but I’m not. They were cheating me out of my place in the company when they thought I was alive. Not that I ever wanted it.”

She pressed a gentle kiss against the middle of his back. “You could always burn it to the ground.” She halted for a moment and then amended, “I mean that figuratively.”

He chuckled darkly and turned around so that he was facing her. “I knew what you meant. I don’t want to do that either. I don’t want to burn it to the ground or ruin it.”

“What do you have in mind then, Grant?”

“I want to take it from them. They won’t give you what is rightfully yours then…perhaps they shouldn’t have it at all.”

Skye said, “We don’t need the money and you aren’t actually dead, Grant. I didn’t show you the paperwork to make you angry. I just thought that you should know what Tony’s lawyers managed to dig up on your family. Your late grandfather bequeathed your stake in that company to you. It was yours once you turned 21 years old. Your parents had no right to keep the proceeds from you. I know you can’t do anything about it right now since you’ve been declared dead…I just didn’t want to keep anything from you.”

“I was just thinking that maybe it isn’t so important that I pretend to be dead. We were only doing this to keep you off Hydra’s radar. They want you for reasons that have nothing to do with me now.”

“Well, we still need to track down Raina but you’re right. There isn’t any valid reason to continue the charade. Maybe we could talk to A.C. and see what he thinks about it. I think he and I are on better terms so he might be willing to listen. It is worth a try anyway.”

“No, you need to save whatever emotional capital you have in that relationship for a rainy day. I’ll talk to Coulson on my own about this. I’ll figure out something to do about my family. It’ll be satisfying and less-than-lethal.”

Skye said, “Just let me know if you change your mind. I am going to get a shower. I wouldn’t mind company.”

Grant nodded and said, “I’ll be right behind you.”


	48. Las Vegas: Part 2

J.A.R.V.I.S. could probably double as a travel agent because he organized the trip perfectly and with only an hour’s notice. The flight from Malibu took less than an hour. When they arrived at the airport there was a car waiting to transport them to the hotel. Briefly, they went up to Tony’s penthouse to check out the accommodations. They stopped long enough to drop off their overnight bags, change clothes, and meet with the casino host. She set them up with plenty of chips, tickets to a couple shows J.A.R.V.I.S. thought they might like, and her personal mobile number in case they needed anything during their stay. From that point on the drinking and gambling had been non-stop.

Their first stop had been the craps table where they all had varying degrees of success. Darcy definitely lost the most money out of the group but then she also made the largest wagers. She didn’t have any reservations about spending her father’s money but everyone else was more conservative with their wagers. However, Darcy remembered Tony extolling the virtues of betting big to win big.  

Next, they wandered over to a Pai Gow table much to Skye’s delight. It was by far her favorite game and reminded her very much of her misspent youth in underground casinos. Darcy had no idea how the game was played so she just stood by and yelled encouragement while she polished off whiskey sours. She made a note to do something nice for Tony in the near future. He didn’t have to agree to this but he had because he liked making his daughter happy if he could.

Finally, the group moved to the blackjack table. The card game was the preferred activity of all four of them. Darcy made sure they had plenty of chips because she didn’t intend to leave the table until she was up at least a few hundred dollars. However, considering her luck with gambling it was quite possible that feat would take all night long. Part of her failure could be attributed to bad luck but she was also a terrible player. Darcy always chose to split her cards and never knew when to stand.

Everyone easily became immersed in the festivities and the time flew by in what seemed like minutes instead of hours. A few hours later, Skye stood behind Grant with a drink in her hand as she watched him at the blackjack table. He was feeling lucky because he was up several thousand dollars. It was a rare sight to see him so uninhibited in public. He was always buttoned down for one reason or another. However, the combination of alcohol and an unreasonable line of credit managed to bring him out of his shell. He was laughing and cracking jokes with Clint and Darcy.

She was glad to see him enjoying himself. Skye was worried that he wouldn’t be able to with everything else on his mind. He still needed to track down Quinn and Raina to honor his commitment to Director Coulson. Furthermore, Skye knew the appearance of her powers was a cause for concern for her overprotective boyfriend. Now he had to cope with his family’s latest slight against him. There was part of Skye that wished she would have kept the information to herself but if she required honesty from Grant it was only right that she hold herself to the same standards.

As promised, Skye didn’t sit at the table. She had no interest in being booted from the casino by security for counting cards. It was something she used to do when she was younger at smaller casinos. She loved the thrill but Las Vegas wasn’t the type of place where you could easily get away with that craft. There were too many cameras trained on everyone. Unfortunately, Skye couldn’t always control the habit once she was intoxicated because it was second nature to her.

Clint frowned when Grant stood up from the table. “Where are you going? You’re on a roll.”

Darcy nodded in agreement. “Get back here! You’re like my good luck charm. You’re like a totally humane rabbit’s foot. I never win blackjack when I play on the internet at home.”

Skye laughed and said, “Those games are rigged even more so than these are, Darcy. You know that the computer games use an algorithm to determine when it pays out. There is nothing random or lucky about it. Trust me. The slot machines here work the same way.”

“Hey! Don’t tell me how the sausage is made, Skye. I just know that it is delicious and should be covered in mustard and onions.” In truth, Darcy knew how the algorithms worked but it didn’t stop her from loving the chase.

Grant slipped an arm around Skye’s waist. “No more blackjack for me tonight. I’m going to take advantage of my free night with my beautiful girlfriend. We’re going to go do whatever she wants to do.”

Clint stood up collecting his chips. “We should come along. Tony wants me keeping an eye on all of you. We can move on to something else.”

“I’m microchipped like a dog. I’m not going to slip away and I’m more than capable of protecting my girlfriend for the night. You just make sure Darcy stays safe and I don’t think Tony will care one way or the other.”

Darcy collected her chips as well and followed Clint away from the table. “I hate saying this but Birdbrain is right. We should stick together, Grant.”

Clint added, “Tony was just as adamant about keeping Skye safe. She is important to him. He considers all of Tea’s sisters to be sort of extended relatives. They might have different fathers but Howard is ultimately responsible for their existence. We’ve been playing blackjack for awhile. We can move on to something else.”

Grant shrugged and said, “Suit yourself.” He turned his attention to Skye. “What would you like to do beautiful?”

Skye smiled up at him. “Well, there is an amazing nightclub here. I was thinking that we could try it out. I feel like dancing with you.”

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. “Your wish is my command.” Grant turned to look at Clint. “You heard the lady. We’re going to dancing. Still want to come along?”

Clint shrugged. “I’ll find a good vantage point to keep an eye on the room and the three of you. Let’s go.”

Darcy glared at him. “Whatever, Birdbrain. You’re dancing with me because I don’t want to dance alone. Skye and Grant are going to go all couple-y. Trust me. I’ve been out with them once before.”

Skye pouted. “Hey! I danced with you, too!”

Grant smirked and waggled his eyebrows a bit. “Yeah you did.”

“What was that?” asked Skye, she scowled at him playfully.

He chuckled, “Nothing, dear.”

Clint shook his head as he led the way to the elevator. “What did I sign up for?”


	49. Las Vegas: Part 3

Skye slowly began to stir as she realized the pounding she heard wasn’t limited to her throbbing head. There was someone knocking, rather insistently, on a door somewhere but she was too tired to worry about answering it. She buried her face against the warm skin beneath her and breathed in its scent. The majority of Skye’s body was draped over Grant’s muscled frame.

Grant murmured against her ear. “I should get the door. It could be important.”

She nuzzled his neck and said, “Someone else can get. You getting up to answer the door would require me to move and that isn’t something that is going to happen right now. I am too comfortable to think of moving and my head hurts.”

He chuckled groggily and caressed Skye’s back. “You’re the one that thought it was a good idea to trade shots with Barton.”

Skye whimpered playfully. “It was cinnamon whisky. Something so yummy shouldn’t do things like this to you. Next time Darcy invites us out we are going to politely decline and stay home. And you should have stopped me.”

“You were having a good time. I didn’t want to stop you.”

There was a knock on their bedroom door. “J.A.R.V.I.S. arranged for a wakeup call and for room service to deliver breakfast. Tony is serious about us getting back to Malibu on time. We have to be on the plane by 1:00,” Clint called through the door.

Grant said, “We just woke up. We’ll come out for breakfast in a few minutes. Thanks for the heads up, Barton.”

The other man grunted something unintelligible through the door and then shuffled away to give the young couple some privacy.

Skye groaned softly. “Why did we think this was a good idea? I am going to meet my sisters looking like death.”

He chuckled and kissed her softly. “You thought it was a good idea because technically we’ve never been on a real date. Darcy might have had a point in the romance department. I don’t want us to take what we have for granted.”

“I am too hungover to have a serious relationship talk but I will say that I don’t regret a step, Grant. Dating is overrated in my book. I like curling up on the couch with you and watching TV. Last night was fun but it’s not something I need.”

Skye reached up to comb her hair out of her face. She looked down at Grant’s startled face. “What’s wrong?”

He said, “Look at your hand.”

She thought it was an odd request but looked at her left hand. Her eyes widened comically at the sight of the bridal set on her ring finger. Skye scrambled off Grant and stumbled clumsily out of the bed clutching the sheet to her body. She accidentally knocked the lamp off the nightstand. “What the hell?”

Grant sat up so fast that he felt light headed for a minute. He looked down at left hand and frowned seeing a white gold wedding band. Grant scrubbed a tired hand over his scruffy face. “I’ll give you three guesses and the first two don’t count.”

“This is bad, Grant! What if we used your real name? Would we have used your real name?”

Before Grant could answer, there was a knock at the door. “Are you two okay in there?”

Skye huffed. “No! We’re not okay!”

Barton opened the door quickly. “What’s wrong?”

Grant grabbed a pillow to cover himself. “We’re fine.”

“We are not fine!”

Clint shook his head. He asked, “Is this some sort of lover’s spat? Because if there isn’t a real threat I am going to go back to my breakfast. Darcy was eying my pancakes.”

Skye held up her hand. “We’re married! How the hell did that happen? You’re an Avenger. Where the hell were you when this was happening?”

“Stopping drunken marriages is not part of the Avengers’ mission objective. It wasn’t even in the list of babysitting duties Stark gave me. As to where I was…I was there. Someone had to document the proceedings. Tons of pictures. Great pictures. I sent them to Tony last night. He loved them!

Grant snorted. “Asshole.”

Skye glared at both of them. “This is not funny. Why do you think this is funny? As soon as I am near a computer, I am going to give you a hacking of a lifetime. I’m talking photoshopped pictures of your head on Jessica Rabbit’s body all over Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. I am going to make you into a meme, Barton. A meme!”

She clutched the sheet tighter and stormed into the bathroom.

Clint winced when she slammed the door. “She’s not serious about that picture right?”

Grant laughed. “Oh…she’s serious. Skye doesn’t joke about that type of thing.”

Clint threw his hands up. “What did I do? No one told me I had to stop the two of you from getting married. This is the last time I volunteer for anything.”

Grant laughed harder as the older man stomped out of the room. He found his boxers and pulled them on. Grant walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. “Skye, please come out here and talk to me.”

“No! I’m never coming out of here.”

He tried the handle and realized Skye locked the door. Grant leaned his forehead against the cool wood door. “Will you at least unlock the door so that I can come in there with you?”

“No!”

“Sweet pea, please don’t make me break down a perfectly good door. How will we explain that to Tony?”

Skye yelled, “You wouldn’t break down the door!”

He chuckled darkly. “I really would. I don’t think this establishment would look too kindly on that type of property destruction.” Grant waited a few moments but smiled when he heard the lock click. He walked into the bathroom to see Skye in tears. Grant felt something in his heart snap. He pulled her into an embrace. “It’s okay if you don’t want to be married, Skye. We can get this annulled.”

She gave a watery laugh and said, “I love you, stupid. This isn’t how I would have imagined getting married but…that’s not why I’m crying.”

Grant felt a little better and started to relax. “Then please tell me what’s going? I am genuinely confused and you are going to have to help me out here.”

“We got married and we don’t even remember it, Grant. It’s cliché and ridiculous. More importantly, I just feel like that this is something we should remember. Is this marriage even legal? Did we use your cover ID’s name or your real name? You talked about possibly resurrecting your true identity but that isn’t a situation that should have been made while intoxicated. If we blew your cover without clearing it with Coulson first, he is going to be pissed. What if he decides to renege on the whole deal?”

He grasped her chin firmly and made her look up at him. “Those are all valid concerns but they are nothing for you be this upset about. I don’t care if Hydra knows that I am alive. They can come for me if they want. I only agreed to hide to protect you from them. We’ll work something out with Coulson whether he likes it or not. However, we don’t even know if any of that will be necessary because we don’t know what name is on our marriage license.”

She huffed out a laugh. “Why are you so calm about all of this? We got blind drunk and got married while Clint took pictures. Pictures he sent to Tony by the way. Bastard!”

Grant smirked and shrugged. “I woke up married to the only woman I’ve ever loved. It’s not a bad way to start off a day. I’m just sorry that you’re so upset. I meant what I said about getting an annulment. I am sure Tony’s lawyers could put something together before the end of the day. No one outside of Coulson and the Avengers ever need to know that this happened, Skye.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “You just want to hear me say it again.”

“Maybe I do? Would that be so bad?”

She jabbed him in the ribs with a finger. “I love you, Grant Ward. I didn’t plan to marry you last night but…we’ve done all of this out of order anyway. This debacle seems to fit the screwed up trajectory of our relationship. I think I could get used calling you my husband.”

He grinned at Skye and gently caressed her cheek. “I like the way that sounds. I never thought I would get married. My life didn’t really fit that sort of mold but I’m glad that you are my wife. I wouldn’t want anyone else or have it any other way. No more crying please?”

Skye laughed softly. “No more crying. On the bright side, I think the shock dulled my hangover a little. My head doesn’t hurt as much.”

Grant kissed her softly. “Get dressed. Eating a good breakfast will help, too.”

“I need to wash my face first. I slept in my makeup and then I cried. I look maniac,” said Skye. She turned around to look into the mirror.

He kissed her shoulder. “My beautiful maniac.” Grant patted her on the butt. “Hurry up. Breakfast is probably cold by now.”

He walked out of the bathroom and put on a robe over his boxers. He didn’t feel like finding any more clothes at the moment. Grant walked out into the living room and said, “Please tell me there is coffee.”

Darcy said, “Coffee and a pitcher of Bloody Marys. Dad is a big believer in having the hair of the dog that bit you.”

Grant said, “Those two tastes don’t go together. I think I’ll stick with the coffee.” He poured himself a cup and then had a seat on the couch. 

“Is Skye okay?”

He nodded. “She’s fine. You wouldn’t happen to know where our marriage license is?”

Clint got up and walked over to the console table by the door. He plucked a thin piece of paper off the surface and returned to the couch. “Neither one of you were in any condition to keep track of it.”

“Thanks.” Grant took the paper and looked it over. He chuckled and shook his head. “Neither of you thought to stop me from signing my legal name on my marriage license. I’m supposed to be dead.”

Clint shrugged and said, “I was dead before, too. It happens. Tony said that he would handle the fallout.”

Darcy shook her head. “You really shouldn’t have ordered that absinthe, Grant. I mean I have Tony Stark’s genes and even I know to draw the line at that.”

Grant laughed and shook his head. “It seemed like the right thing at the time?”

Clint nodded in agreement. “That’s how I’ve always lived my life.”

Skye walked out of the room wearing a pair of pajamas. She had washed all of the make-up off her face and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

Darcy grinned. “Good morning, Mrs. Ward.”

“You are on my list, too.”

Darcy said, “In my defense I was pretty wasted, too. I nearly knocked the Elvis impersonator over.”

Skye blinked in shock. “We got married by Elvis?”

Darcy huffed. “Obviously? I mean is there another way to get married in Las Vegas?”

Grant laughed softly and pulled Skye down onto his lap. “I’m sorry. I’m pretty sure that wasn’t your dream wedding.”

She shrugged. “You aren’t the only one that didn’t consider marriage. Hackers running from S.H.I.E.L.D and the government don’t tend to have families.”

“I don’t want you to freak out but we did use my real name. I’m glad. I don’t want you to be Mrs. Liam Brogan. I want you to be Mrs. Grant Ward. Clint said Tony is going to handle the fallout. I trust him. He worked out that whole deal to get me out of prison. I’m pretty sure this should be easier.”

Skye sighed softly. “We will never tell our children about this.”

He grinned. “We’re having children?”

She elbowed him in the stomach. “Shut up. We should eat.” Skye stood up and walked over to the table. She piled a few things on her plate. “I love J.A.R.V.I.S. so much. He’s the best ever.”

Grant followed suit. “He can’t flirt with you anymore. You are a married woman.”

“Oh, no he can still flirt. I just can’t run away with him to Ibiza.”

He asked, “I thought it was the French Riviera?”

She shrugged. “It could be both. He’s Tony Stark’s AI. I’m pretty sure he could take me anywhere my little heart desires.” Skye returned to the couch. “Anyone want to fill us in on the wedding we can’t remember? Where did we get the rings?”

Darcy said, “We were out by the fountain and you said something about it being the perfect proposal place so Grant got on one knee right there and proposed. It was very romantic.”

Clint huffed. “I had to help him back off the ground.”

Grant sat down next to Skye. He chuckled. “Thanks for that.”

Skye glared at Clint as she started eating breakfast.

Darcy continued, “Anyway, Grant decided you two couldn’t get married without actual rings so he cashed in his winnings from last night and asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to find a 24-hour jewelers because apparently Vegas has those. You two picked out your rings and then we went to the chapel. I took video of the whole thing but I was pretty drunk, too. I don’t know how great the quality is. I might have been swaying a bit at the time.”

Skye shook her head. “We are incapable of doing anything like normal people.”

Grant shrugged. “We aren’t normal people, sweat pea.”

Skye blinked. “We’re lucky I didn’t kill you last night with my succubus powers.”

Clint said, “Hey! I’m not that bad of a babysitter. I double-checked with Tony and Tea before the two of you got too blotted. They said it was highly unlikely that you would accidentally drain someone you considered your mate and even if you did your powers would instinctually heal him. At most it would have been a freaky exchange of energy.”

Grant smirked. “Somehow that sums up our entire relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted all three chapters today because I won't be able to update again until some time next week. I hope everyone enjoys the chapters :)


	50. Meet the Sisters

Skye studied her appearance in the mirror and smiled tiredly. She was pleased to find that she looked much better than she felt. The last few days had her teetering on the edge of exhaustion emotionally, mentally, and physically. However, she was determined to make a good first impression on her sisters. Her initial interactions with Raina and Tea were memorable for all the wrong reasons.

Grant walked into the bathroom and stood behind Skye. He slid his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “You look beautiful, Skye.”

She relaxed because of the reassuring feeling she got from Grant’s arms around her. “Thank you. I am sorry it took me so long to get ready. I am sure you were bored waiting on me.”

He shook his head. “You’re always worth the wait. Are you okay?”

“I am just a little tired. In hindsight, going to Las Vegas last night might not have been the best idea. I want to make a good impression on my sisters and I barely have any energy.”

Grant said, “We’ll turn in early tonight. Are you ready to go out there?”

She smiled. “I’m as ready as I will ever be in this situation. I still can’t get over why we exist at all. I don’t know if I will ever be able to get past that, Grant.”

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. “At least you have people who understand exactly what you are going through. Tea and Esme have both been in your shoes. I think it would be a good idea to lean on them.”

“You’re right. Come on. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

Grant and Skye left the bedroom and joined the group in the living room.

Tony, Tea, Esme, and Chiara were in the living room chatting quietly while they waited on Skye to join them.

Grant took a moment to study the new guests. Esme was petite with dark hair and brown eyes like Tea, Raina, and Skye. It was obvious they inherited their features from their mother. However, Chiara was the anomaly. Even seated it was obvious she was close to six ft tall. She had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

Skye smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry for keeping everyone waiting. I had something of a long night and our flight was late taking off because of congestion on the tarmac.”

Esme smiled. “It is fine. Tony explained everything. Besides it gave us a chance to settle in before meeting you. We had a long flight.”

Tea said, “Skye, I would like to formally introduce you to Dr. Esme Amato and our younger sister Chiara Amato. Ladies, this is Skye Ward.”

Chiara smiled cheerfully. “Hi.”

Skye chuckled softly and took a seat on the couch. She would have to get used to that truly being her name. Before it was just a cover and now it was real. “It is very nice to meet both of you.”

“It is so nice to meet you, Skye. Tea has been telling me a little bit about you. I am happy that you were willing to meet me so soon after finding out about everything. I would have understood if you were reluctant to face the truth of all that. I have had years to settle my feelings about all of this and yet there are still moments when it disturbs me.”

Skye couldn’t honestly say that the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. The last three days had been a whirlwind that left her exhausted.  However, she realized putting this meeting off wouldn’t change the circumstances. No matter the methods by which they came to be, Skye had four people out in the world that shared at least part of her DNA and that mattered.

“I was excited that you wanted to meet me, Esme. When Tea first explained how we all came to be I was worried that perhaps you wouldn’t be interested in seeing me at all. Meeting your younger sister is one thing but meeting another research participant seems to have less of an air of importance.”

Chiara winced at the description but didn’t say anything. She understood the feeling all too well. She was young and had only learned the truth a few years ago. She directed her attention back to the phone in her hand.

Esme looked down at her cup of coffee and placed it on the table. “I know this all seems like insanity to you, but I’ve never viewed Tea, Raina, or Chiara in that way. All of you are my sisters and I feel eternally grateful for that. I genuinely hope that as we get to know one another better that you will see me as your older sister.”

Skye couldn’t help but feel the warm glow from those words. They were unconventional but this was her family. In truth, it was more than she could have hoped for just a few months ago.

Skye smiled softly and shook her. “Even though I’ve spent most of my adult life looking for my parents I never thought I would actually find them. I have to say there was no limit to my disappointment and horror when Tea told me everything. It was like she killed some dream I was still holding onto but at the same time she gave me a glimmer of hope. Maybe I don’t have a mother and father that loved me but I do have siblings that share in this uncomfortable history.”

Esme reached out and squeezed Skye’s hand. “I have met your father and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that he loves you as my own father loved me. Yes, their methods were terrible. I don’t condone their actions but your father had every intention of raising you. Hydra’s involvement made the entire situation go awry.”

Skye’s eyes widened and she looked at Grant to see if he was just as surprised as she was. She didn’t want to think that he knew of Hydra’s involvement in the events surrounding her birth. However, that idea was quickly dispelled when she saw the murderous look pass over his dark eyes.

She looked at back Esme. “I don’t understand what you mean. Tea said that the people in the village where our mother was doing research turned on her.”

“They did. Only some of the people in the village were Hydra operatives. The operatives were working for the man that ultimately held our mother captive after your birth. They are the ones that encouraged the villagers to attack your parents. Hydra knew of our mother’s powers and was well aware that they couldn’t attack her head on without being killed. They incited the villagers by accusing your parents of witchcraft. It was a small village cut off from modern civilization. Calling someone a witch was a death sentence. It was all a ploy to get their hands on you and Eryn, but you disappeared without a trace. Your parents believed you might have been murdered in the chaos or perhaps kidnapped.”

Skye swallowed thickly. “A S.H.I.E.L.D. team was in the area. I was never certain about why. The information surrounding the entire incident is flimsy at best. An agent that found me decided it was best to hide me in plain sight. She left me in the care of an orphanage and tried to scrub every trace of my origins to keep me safe. Agent Avery was killed shortly after that.”

Esme said, “Well, I am grateful for S.H.I.E.L.D.’s intervention. I don’t want to think about what would have happened if Hydra managed to get their hands on you as an infant. Our mother told my father of the experiments the mad man conducted on her and I can tell you that they were monstrous.”

Skye didn’t want to think about the atrocities committed against Eryn. She was suddenly grateful the woman escaped capture and killed her captor. She didn’t want to think of that sort of evil being allowed to roam freely. “You said that you have met my father?”

She nodded. “My father reached out to him after our mother left Chiara with us. During Eryn’s brief stay with us, she relayed the events surrounding your birth. My father wanted to extend his condolences even if they were several years too late. Our fathers were close friends once upon time. They attended university together. However, their work took them in very different directions. In any case, when they finally reconnected we learned your father had found Raina quite accidentally actually.”

She laughed softly. “That has to be some sort of strange type of fate. He lost me but found my sister. Tea mentioned that he raised Raina.”

“He did. However, he never stopped loving you or talking about you. That’s how Raina knew who you were. I will never lie to you and say that he is a good man because he isn’t. Your father’s morality has always been a little skewed but I have learned that sometimes you have to accept the flaws in your parents. That acceptance was the only way I could reconcile the man who raised me with the man that agreed to procreate to produce a test subject. In the end, they believed they were trying to save our kind.”

“Do you know how to get in touch with him? I think I would like to at least talk to him. I can’t guarantee that I will be able to come to the acceptance as you have but…”

Esme shook her head. “Unfortunately, he’s fallen off the grid along with Raina. The good news is that he is most certainly with her. There is nowhere else Raina would go after eluding Hydra. She feels safest with him and for good reason. He’s a very capable man. He has always been dangerous but he became more so after losing you and Eryn. He isn’t a man to trifle with. He is also a brilliant researcher. If Raina needs help with this ‘super soldier’ project then he is the one she would turn to.”

Skye nodded in understanding. “Can you tell me about you? I don’t really know much. Tea has only told me a little about you.”

Esme said, “I’m 35. I am a geneticist like Tea is. I wanted to understand our genetics better. I wanted to understand what made us different. My work focuses almost exclusively on people like us. I have a four-year-old daughter named Harlow. I brought her with me. She is taking a nap now but you will get to meet her when she wakes up. I am not married. I am a succubus. My powers appeared when I was about your age. My father was a telepath. I also inherited that trait for him, but don’t worry I never listen in on my family members’ thoughts. I developed my powers for telepathy when I was a very young girl so I have had years to master it.”

“Wow,” Skye uttered.  “Do you know if my father has any active powers? Tea mentioned that all of our fathers were special in some way.”

Esme said, “Your father is a genius but he doesn’t have any active powers. In fact, he was searching for a way to remedy that in the village where you were taken.”

“How would he fix a thing like that?”

Tea said, “There are rumors of an ancient city built and then subsequently abandoned by a highly advanced species. Legend holds that if the chosen few who are descended from these people enter the city they will be transformed.”

Skye blinked. “Into what?”

Esme said, “No one is sure. Different legends say different things. The point is no one knows where the city is located but your father continues to search tirelessly for it. He believes he and Raina will be transformed in that city. I know it sounds insane but our mother believed it, too. She was in that village with him looking for the key to the city.”

She laughed manically and then shook her head. “I should be shocked but after everything else that has happened it all seems plausible in the worst possible way.” She turned her attention to Chiara. “Would you mind telling me about yourself?”

Chiara said, “Let’s see. I don’t have a lot to tell. I haven’t had much life to live. Our mother dropped me off on their doorstep and dear old dad agreed to raise me. She didn’t tell him the identity of my biological father. She used artificial insemination to conceive me. All we know about my father is that he must have been incredibly strong and athletic because I am. In high school, I ran track and played soccer. I graduated high school at 16 and started college. Our dad died when I was 12. Esme and Tea have been looking after me ever since. Everyone in this family is smart with the exception of me. I’m the dumb one.”

Tea tutted softly and squeezed Chiara’s hand. “You are not dumb. You have an above average IQ. There are people that would kill for that IQ.”

“Fine. I’ll amend that. I’m the dumbest one in the family. I was seriously hoping you’d be dumb like me.”

Skye smiled warmly. “I have found in life that IQ has very little to do with actual intelligence. It is a number. I know people with high IQs that are completely useless. I understand feeling like the odd man out. Tea, Esme, and Raina are all doctors. I didn’t go to college. You’re already doing better than I am. You’re going to graduate before you’re even twenty years old. That’s an accomplishment.”

Chiara flashed a genuine smile and looked at Esme. “Oh, I like her. We can be the rebels of the family.”

Skye laughed softly. “Rebels? Tea said that you are majoring in physics. I’m sure you’ll have a Ph.D. in a few years.”

She shook her head. “Honestly, I’ll probably just study until I get access to the trust fund my dad set up for me. Then I can be a trust fund kid and do fun stuff that doesn’t involve studying.”

Skye said, “Well, at least you’ll have a degree or two to fall back on if you ever get tired of jet setting.”

Esme smirked. “That’s exactly what I told her when she argued about going to college at all.”

Chiara sighed in exasperation. “I was cursed with four older sisters. It’s like have multiple mothers telling me what to do. Raina is just as bad.”

Skye smiled at her and said, “Well, the youngest two have to stick together. I promise to always be your ally against the old ladies.”

Tea exclaimed, “Oi! Watch it with the old lady stuff.”

Chiara snickered at her reaction.

Esme said, “On a more serious note, Tony mentioned that you are looking for Ian Quinn as a way of locating Raina. I might have a way of finding him. A few months ago, I met with him as a courtesy to a friend. At the time, he was looking for a new scientist to take over the project Raina is working on for Hydra. Of course, he left out all of those pertinent details at the time. I also don’t believe he knew at the time that I was Raina’s sister. He was just looking for a well-known geneticist to take over. I declined his offer of course because I am busy with my own work. However, he left me with his contact information in case I changed my mind at some point. I would be willing to set a meeting if you truly wish to apprehend him.”

Skye’s eyes widened. “Uh…yes. I would love that, Esme.”

She smiled at the younger woman. “Well, consider it your wedding present. I’ll get you something better later but I came empty handed not knowing one would be necessary.”

Skye blushed, “Our marriage wasn’t planned but I thank you all the same for this gift. You don’t know what it means to me.” She looked over at Grant. “…what it means to the both of us.”

Esme said, “Oh, I have some idea, Tea explained the precariousness of Grant’s situation. What good am I if I can’t help my brother-in-law secure his freedom?”

Grant smiled and said, “Well, I appreciate.”

Chiara perked up. “You’re the first sister to get married. Tea and Esme are spinsters.”

Esme balked, “I’m only 35! Do people even use that word anymore?”

She shrugged. “Well, it’s not like you are going to get married any time soon.”

Grant sat back watching Skye interact with her sisters. He was happy for her. Skye needed this more than she might have ever been willing to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to get everyone's input on the way the rest of the story will be formatted. I've mapped out the rest of the chapters and it will be close to 100. Would everyone like one long story or would you prefer for it to be broken into two different stories within the same series?


	51. The Rub

Agent May stood in the shadows of the empty gym and silently watched Phil running on the treadmill. His workout was predictable as he was a creature of habit. However, for the last couple of days he had intensified his routine as a way to work off the tension he felt.

He had yet to fill Melinda in on the situation causing him such distress. Normally, she would grant him the space to come to her when he was ready. However, this situation very obviously concerned Skye and she needed to know the young woman was safe. Melinda wasn’t great at expressing her emotions but she truly cared for Skye. She felt the loss as deeply as Coulson did even if she didn’t show it outwardly.

There were moments when she caught herself pausing outside of Skye’s old room. She had yet to reach out to her since the quick departure from the agency. Melinda wanted to talk to her but realized that the animosity had to cool first.

Phil checked his heart rate and called over his shoulder, “How long are you going to stand back there watching me, Melinda?”

As she approached the treadmill, her lips twitched up into a rare smile. She came to a stop beside the machine. “I wondered how long it would take you to realize you weren’t alone. In the meantime, I decided to enjoy the view.”

He lowered the speed and the incline on the treadmill and chuckled quietly. “I knew you were here as soon as you walked into the gym. I was just waiting for you to make the approach.”

Melinda didn’t know why she was still surprised by after all this time. Coulson was good at seeing what everyone else couldn’t. She leaned against the wall and studied his face for a moment. “You didn’t come to bed last night. I waited up until 3:00 before deciding to just turn in for the night.”

A guilty expression flashed across his tired features. He turned off the treadmill altogether and slowly stopped running. Phil grabbed his towel and dried the sweat from his forehead. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to fall asleep in my office. It just happened. If it makes you feel any better I woke up with a crook in my neck.”

“I am not here for an apology, Phil. I want an explanation. You haven’t been yourself since you came back from New York. You said that everything with Skye was fine but…” She vaguely motioned to his position on the treadmill. “This does not inspire confidence.”

Coulson stepped off the treadmill when he heard the concern in her voice. He said, “I know. I didn’t lie to you. Skye was in good health when I saw her. She has settled in well with Stark…” He drank some water and grudgingly added, “And Grant.”

 Agent May nodded in understanding. She knew Skye’s relationship with Grant was a bitter pill for Coulson to swallow. She found it less difficult than he did but it still wasn’t easy. She replied, “Well, we figured that would be the case considering how things ended here. However foolhardy she does seem to be in love with Grant.”

“It wasn’t just her closeness to Grant—although, I didn’t enjoy that either.”

Phil sat down on a bench to let his muscles relax. He knew he’d feel the tightness even more later on. He recognized that he had pushed himself too hard.

Confusion darkened Melinda’s eyes as she sat beside him. “She’s gotten closer to Tony? Is that a bad thing? Stark hasn’t been nearly as self-destructive this last year. It seems like he’s maturing as much as he can.”

He reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers. “Skye has grown closer to Tony but I am more concerned that she has picked up some of his habits. One of the uncomfortable truths of working with Tony Stark has always been that you could be sure he was never telling you the complete truth. He keeps certain information away from S.H.I.E.L.D. for his own reasons. Mostly that he doesn’t trust the agency not to exploit certain situations.”

Melinda hummed in agreement. She didn’t envy Coulson’s former role as Avenger wrangler. The rest of the team was manageable but Tony Stark was a beast, which was ironic considering Bruce Banner turned into an actual beast. “You think Skye is hiding something from you? Something important?”

“Oh, I know that she is hiding something. There was something different about her. I’m sure of it. She randomly met her sister but there is something more there. You said yourself that Grant seemed troubled by whatever information Tony relayed to him over the phone while he was still in the field hospital. When I saw Skye, she was the picture of health. There wasn’t a scratch on her. Grant is a skilled operator but I don’t think he was playing up for your benefit. I keep trying to arrange all of the pieces together but I am not getting a clear picture and that…concerns me.”

Phil wasn’t the only one that had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. They couldn’t intervene to protect Skye if she was lying to them. She didn’t understand why Stark would be complicit in the lie. “Well, talking to Stark and Skye will get you absolutely nowhere if they’ve decided to shut you out for whatever reason. However, you could always talk to Rogers. He might not be obliged to tell you everything but I think he would be honest enough to tell you if Skye was in danger. Don’t come at it from the angle as S.H.I.E.L.D.’s director, appeal to him as a concerned parental figure.”

He inclined his head toward her and said, “I should have talked to you about this sooner. I hadn’t actually thought of talking to Rogers about the situation. However, I did get in touch with Natasha. Her latest mission is wrapping up and she will be stateside inside of the next 24 hours. She has agreed to be my eyes and ears where Skye and Grant are concerned. I wouldn’t ask her to spy on Stark and I don’t think she would even if I asked. The two of them have come to a truce of sorts where that is concerned.”

Melinda wasn’t sure she liked his plan. Asking Rogers a pointed question was very different from the tactics Romanoff would employ to gather intelligence. “This won’t go over well if Skye realizes you have Romanoff monitoring her. You want o rebuild the trust you once had with Skye. This isn’t the way to do it, Phil.”

“I don’t have another choice. I offered a protection detail and she turned me down cold. Tony tried to soften the blow by reassuring me that Stark Industries had the manpower to protect her.  The older sister she met was a cause for some concern as well. S.H.I.E.L.D. has dealt with her in the past. There is no love loss there. Fury wanted to monitor her because her work with the human genome was impressive. She ran several studies with participants from the gifted index. We believed at the time Dr. Leyva had isolated the gene or genes that gave our ‘gifted’ people their powers. However, when Fury sent me to propose a partnership she declined and disappeared from sight. At the time, we believed Dr. Leyva was gifted.”

Agent May mulled the information over in her head. She nodded in agreement. “Well, it would explain why she made herself scarce after your approach. If she knew of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s reputation then she would have been aware that we would have found another way to get the information we were after.”

Phil nodded. “Something is going on and I just don’t want things to spiral so far out of control that we can’t provide assistance. The morning after I left New York Tony’s jet flew to Malibu and then that afternoon the jet flew to Las Vegas. I received word that the jet returned to Malibu yesterday afternoon. There was no registered passenger manifest so there is no way of knowing who was on the plane.”

She said, “Las Vegas is one of the most heavily monitored cities in the United States. We could always have Fitz see what he can dredge up from surveillance footage.”

He nodded and said, “I think you have the right idea. Have you eaten? I was thinking I could cook dinner for the two of us.”

They had been apart since the mission and he was looking forward to spending a little time alone with her. 

Melinda shook her head and said, “I’ve had more important things to tend to lately. We’ll grab a bite after you get a shower.”

“Okay. Will you have a word with Fitz about tracking Tony or Skye’s movements in Las Vegas?”

“I will and I’ll make sure he understands he isn’t to breathe a word of his findings to anyone else. There is every chance in the world that he will see Ward in the surveillance footage. I will read him in on the operation so he isn’t surprised.”

He leaned in and pecked her lips. “Thank you.”

She offered a smile and said, “Go and get a shower. I’ll meet you in your quarters after I talk to Fitz.”

“Okay,” said Coulson. He collected his belongings and got ready to exit the gym. However, he stopped walking when his phone started ringing. Coulson fished the phone out of his gym bag and answered it. “Coulson…”

Melinda got ready to leave the gym but stopped when Phil signaled for her to stay. She watched his face closely as a range of emotions played over his features.

Coulson stayed entirely silent for the entirety of the call. Finally, he said, “No, that time will work fine. I’ll talk to you then, Tony.” He ended the call and dropped the phone back into his gym bag.

She stared at him expectantly. “Well?”

“Stark wants to have a video conference in two hours to discuss information on Ian Quinn and Raina. He also wanted to let me know that Grant’s cover is blown.”

Melinda’s eyebrows furrowed in concern for Skye’s safety. She asked, “Did Hydra find him?”

Coulson shook his head. “No. Tony didn’t give me any details about how his cover was blown. However, he insists everyone is safe for now. He’ll give us more information during the conference.”

“Should I hold off on talking to Fitz?”

“I think that would be best until we know exactly what we are dealing with now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but we will have regular updates now that the holidays are over. I hope everyone had a great time.


	52. Family

As an orphan, Skye grew up feeling isolated even though she was never truly alone. People raised by their biological parents took for granted the simple pleasure of ‘sameness’. She often preferred living at the orphanage to staying with a foster family. If the couple had children of their own, Skye always felt out of place. She always had the nagging feeling that she would never fit in. When Skye looked at their children, she could detect the similar facial features that identified them as being related. It could be something as similar eye shape or maybe the same Cupid’s bow lips shared by both mother and child. Sometimes it was similar mannerisms picked up over time.

She often thought she would never find her own family and that meant she would never find that ‘sameness’ she longed for as a child. However, standing outside as the sun set over Malibu Skye realized she had finally found the connection she was always looking for. When she looked into her sisters’ faces, she could see herself and it was more comforting than she could ever hope to explain. They all had similar complexions, even Chiara. All of the sisters had high cheekbones and expressive eyes.

Skye could even see parts of herself in her niece, Harlow, as the little girl tried her best to out run Grant on her chubby little legs. Skye’s love for her team was in no way diminished by her desire for sameness. Coulson and May had welcomed her despite knowing she probably wasn’t worth the trouble. There was something to be said of families of choice. Genetics were just luck of the draw but being welcomed into a family was different. It meant that you were wanted. As a child, Skye didn’t have the ability to understand that but she did now. Perhaps maturity made her appreciate both situations even more.

Today had been a lot of fun. Skye spent time getting to know her sisters and niece better. Harlow was a little ball of energy and smart to boot. Skye found herself wondering if she was the same way at that age. Harlow had them all running in circles playing soccer with her. They played in the pool for hours and at some point Grant and Darcy even helped Harlow make mud pies.

Tony unsuccessfully tried to BBQ so Steve had to take over but they still had an amazing dinner outside full of laughter and stories about their lives. She was brought out of her thoughts by Harlow’s squeals.

Skye’s smile brightened as Harlow came barreling toward her.

She squealed, “Help me!”

She scooped Harlow up before the little girl could crash into her legs. She chuckled softly and hugged her close. “I saved you!”

Grant came to a stop beside them and laughed. “I almost had you!”

Harlow shook her head making her curly dark brown hair hit Skye in the face. “Not uh!”

Chiara walked over and opened her arms. “It’s time for someone to get a bath.”

The youngest of the siblings was tasked with looking after Harlow for the night. Everyone else would be needed for the conference with Director Coulson and the strategy session afterward. Apprehending Ian Quinn wouldn’t be easy because he would be expecting it. Hydra knew the identity of Raina’s sisters now and would have warned the degenerate businessman. Esme suddenly showing interest in doing business with him, after thoroughly rebuking his previous proposal, would undoubtedly make him suspicious of her motives.

Harlow clung tighter to Skye as she stifled a yawn. All of the running around was finally catching up with her. “Don’t wanna bath.”

Skye laughed softly. “You have to take a bath. You were playing in the mud with Grant. You don’t want to get your bed all muddy tonight. Do you?”

She poked her lip out sadly. “Does Uncle Grant hafta take a bath, too?”

“Yes, he does. He can’t get into the bed muddy either. He might turn into a worm.”

Grant feigned a horrified look. “But I don’t want a bath!”

Harlow giggled into the fabric of Skye’s shirt and stifled another yawn.

Skye laughed and said, “Tough. You shouldn’t have been playing in mud.”

Grant mock pouted and said, “Oh man…”

Chiara tickled Harlow’s side. “What if we sneak some ice cream before your bath? I won’t tell your mommy.”

Harlow’s eyes went wide at the prospect of ice cream before bed. She knew her aunt was a pushover so she could probably weasel extra sugary treats out of her. “I want lots of ice cream.”

Grant grinned and asked, “Do I get to have ice cream before my bath, too?”

Skye shook her head and said, “We have a video conference soon.”

Harlow batted her eyelashes at Skye. “Please, Auntie Skye.”

He whistled lowly. “Oh, man. She’s good.”

Chiara smiled proudly and said, “She learned from the very best. I’ve been making that face at Esme and Tea for years. They almost always cave.”

“I can’t say no to such a cute little face. Fine! Uncle Grant can have ice cream with you.”

Grant smiled. “Yeah! I want chocolate and vanilla.”

“Me too!” Harlow cheered, she let go of Skye and let Chiara take her.

Grant said, “We’ll be right behind the two of you.”

They watched as Chiara and Harlow disappeared into the house. Skye chuckled softly. “Harlow had a great time playing with you. You were great with her.”

Grant gave an uneasy smile and shifted his gaze to anything but his wife’s face. “It reminded me of playing with my younger brother and sister.”

Skye slipped her hand into his and said, “Good memories…I hope.”

He nodded. “Yeah. We always spent a month with our grandparents in the summer at their house in the Hamptons. During those visits we were able to forget the chaos if only for a little while. Those were true moments of joy but it made returning to reality -- harder.”

Skye rested her forehead against his chest. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

Grant kissed the top of her head. “Don’t be. This was nice. Sometimes it is harder to remember the good times. The bad times were so bad that sometimes those memories act like dark clouds blocking out what little sun there was.”

“Maybe if it isn’t too painful you can tell me about some of those days in the sun…and perhaps the more difficult ones, too.”

He nodded. “All you ever have to do is ask. I’ll always tell you whatever you want to know. I just don’t want my pain to…hurt or disturb you. The things I’ve told you are only the tip of the iceberg.”

She looked into his eyes. “Well, what’s yours is mine now, Grant. I hope you know that includes your burdens. You don’t have to carry them alone.”

“The first thing John tried to teach me was how to read people, but I already had it. I’m not the only one carrying burdens from my past,” Grant whispered against her ear.

“No, you aren’t and one day when I’m a lot stronger I’ll share them with you.”

He kissed her softly. “You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Come on. Let’s go have ice cream before the video conference starts.”

Skye grabbed her shoes and slipped them back onto her feet. “I wonder if Tony has any spumoni.”

Grant wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked into the house. He shrugged. “He’s rich and eccentric—so, maybe. If he doesn’t I can always go out and buy some for you.”

Chiara was standing outside of the kitchen with a pensive expression on her face. “Skye, can I talk to you alone for a minute?”

Skye’s eyebrow rose in suspicion but she nodded. “Sure. Is everything okay?”

Grant said, “I’m going to go keep the little lady company and eat some ice cream. Let me know if you need me for anything.”

He pressed a kiss to Skye’s temple and then left her alone with Chiara.

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private?”

The younger woman nodded. “We can go to my room. I promise it won’t take long.”

“I’m not in any rush. The conference doesn’t start for another hour anyway.”

Chiara led the way to the guest wing and walked into her room. She wrung her hands as she tried to decide if she was doing the right thing.

“What’s on your mind?” Skye asked, she sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her.

Chiara sat beside Skye and asked, “Do you remember when you said the younger sisters should stick together?”

“Yes, I remember that. I would imagine that having so many older sisters would be hard. I’m excited to find out.”

Chiara said, “There’s something you should know about Ian Quinn.”

A feather could have knocked Skye over. “What do you know about him?”

She said, “Not a lot. The things I do know I learned from Raina. We talk from time to time. It is never at any set time. I never know when she’s going to call. I’ve had to duck out of class a few times to answer her calls. It’s always from a different number so there’s no way to call her back. Ian Quinn and Raina have been dating for awhile.”

“Define awhile…”

Chiara said, “They had their one year anniversary a couple months ago. She told me that they met up in Belgrade to celebrate. I just thought that you should know. I think they’re working together against Hydra.”

Skye clapped a hand over her eyes in distress. She laughed helplessly. “Apparently, dating psychopaths is a hereditary trait.”

“In Raina’s defense, she didn’t have the most stable upbringing. You’re dad isn’t the sanest person in the world.”

She laughed harder. “Thanks for that! Listen, if you hear from Raina anytime soon give her my phone number and ask her to call me. Please?”

Chiara nodded. “I can’t promise that she will listen to me but you have my word that I’ll pass on the message.”

“That’s all that I ask. Thank you for being honest with me, Chiara. I really needed to know this before they put any sort of plan together. Raina and I are going to have a long talk about what she did to my former boss but I won’t have her getting caught in the crossfire if I have a way around that.”

“Thank you…”

Skye shrugged. “She’s my sister, too. We’ll talk more later…”

“I had better go check on Harlow. I’m sure she’s convinced Grant to give her cookies with that ice cream. That kid has a serious sweet tooth.”

“So does Grant…”

She smiled at Chiara before leaving. Skye was in desperate need of a shower and she needed a little quiet time to string together a plan that kept S.H.I.E.L.D. on the sidelines of this operation. The only way to minimize collateral damage was to eliminate variables she couldn’t control.


	53. Congratulations?

After a quick dinner and an even quicker shower, Phil and Melinda were seated on the couch in his office as they waited for the video conference to begin. Tony was a few minutes late but it wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence for the man. He had no respect for other people’s time and often became distracted by other projects. Normally he could tolerate Stark’s quirks but he was in no mood. Phil was operating on very little sleep. The gut wrenching fear that Skye might genuinely be in trouble compounded his exhaustion.

Silently he wondered if he should have assigned a team to shadow Skye without asking permission. It wouldn’t be the first time he had a team protect an asset without their knowledge. Often the people that needed the most protection were the least willing to accept the help. Sometimes their reluctance was because they foolishly ignored the inherent danger. However, more often people rejected S.H.I.E.L.D.’s help because of the invisible strings attached. As with all things in life, there was always a cost.

There was a knock at the door.

Coulson frowned at the sudden noise that interrupted his thoughts. It was late and rarely did anyone bother him at this time of night. He called out, “Come in.”

Tripp walked into the office and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The younger man was still in his pajamas. Obviously, something had pulled him out of bed at this late hour. He glanced at the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the screen and then looked at Director Coulson. “I was hoping that I wasn’t late.”

Phil stood up and gave him an uneasy smile. “Late for what exactly?”

He rubbed at the back of his neck feeling awkward in situation. “I just got a call from Skye. She told me that Grant’s cover was blown and they were going to have a video conference with you.”

“And she wanted you here?”

He nodded.

Melinda eyed Antoine carefully. She felt as if there was something he wasn’t saying to them. “Did she tell you what all of this is about?”

Tripp scrubbed at his bearded face tiredly. He said, “When Skye resigned I told her that if she ever needed me all she had to do was call. Well, she needs my help now if you approve it.”

“Help with what exactly?” asked Coulson. Now he had confirmation that something was wrong. Skye wouldn’t ask Antoine for help unless she was desperate. She knew he would report everything back to Coulson. 

He replied, “Grant is going to need back-up in the field for an operation. Skye is going to help him but he wants someone else there watching her back just in case things go pear shaped.”

“Stark is calling in now,” said Melinda, she accepted the call and sat back on the couch.

Coulson looked at the screen and saw that several people were seated in what looked to be the home theater in Tony’s Malibu house. He’d only been there once since the house was rebuilt but it was too ostentatious to forget.

Tony was sitting front and center of course. He waved. “Sorry for the late night call. I didn’t think about the time difference when I selected the time.”

Phil sat beside Melinda on the couch and shook his head. “We weren’t asleep, Stark.”

“Well, I figured you weren’t sleep, Director. I was actually talking to Agent Triplett. Thanks for joining us.”

The younger man nodded and said, “If Skye needs my help then I’m in.”

Tony smile brightly. “Well, that’s the spirit!”

Phil’s hand clenched into a fist but he kept his tone neutral. “Would you like to enlighten us as to what is going on, Stark?”

Antoine plopped into a chair tiredly and tired to ignore the tension in the room.

“Well, I promised Skye that she would get to tell you what’s going on…”

Skye was seated beside Tony in a plush theater seat. Grant was on the other side of her and she was clutching his hand. She said, “Hi. Grant and I went to Las Vegas and things sort of got out of hand.”

“What do you mean things got out of hand?” asked Coulson. He was hoping Grant hadn’t killed anyone. It would be a black mark on the agency’s reputation that was only slowly recovering.

“Grant and I got married and he used his real name on the marriage license. I know that was a major screw-up on our part. It wasn’t something we planned and if we were sober we probably wouldn’t have gotten married at that moment and we definitely wouldn’t have used his real name.”

Antoine shook his head and then smiled. “Congratulations, kid. You look happy.”

Skye beamed at Tripp and nodded. “I am happy.” She turned her attention to Coulson and froze when she saw the scowl on his face. “A.C., I didn’t mean for it to happen this way. We were just having such a good time in Las Vegas that common sense sort of got away from us. We would have gotten married sooner or later anyway. Grant is it for me.”

“Do you realize what you’ve done? I thought you’d grown up since you joined my team. You don’t marry a killer on a lark, Skye. Grant belonged in that cell whether you agree with the way I protected him or not. He is a murderer and that’s something that won’t change. He had that inside of him long before John Garrett came into his life. Now you’ve gone and shackled yourself to him. How long do you expect this farce of a marriage to last? Are you going to wait until he turns on you like the traitor he is? Are you going to wait until he does something so unspeakable you can’t bear to look at him?”

Melinda squeezed Phil’s arm. She murmured. “Stop…”

Skye choked back a sob. “I need a minute…” She quickly left the room so that she didn’t bawl her eyes out in front of everyone.

Tea touched Tony’s arm. “I’ll go after her.”

He nodded at Tea and then looked at the screen. “I know you aren’t happy with this development but that was uncalled for. You know how much your opinion means to her, Coulson.”

Coulson turned his attention to Tony. “Grant belongs in a cage and the sooner Skye realizes that…the better off she will be. This is your fault, Stark! Why did you let them go to Las Vegas of all places? You just stood by and allowed Skye to ruin her life.”

Grant growled, “Shut the hell up.”

Coulson was taken aback. “What did you just say to me?”

“I said shut the hell up. You are the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in no way does that give you the authority to berate Skye because she doesn’t work for you any longer. You’re not director of our lives or this relationship. We didn’t arrange this conference to get your approval. I knew we wouldn’t get it and I don’t want it. You’re hardly the arbiter of relationship decisions considering your second in command has been pining for you for years and you haven’t done anything more than let her spend the night with you occasionally.”

Tony shook his head. He understood the young man’s anger but they still needed Coulson to hold up his end of their bargain. Tony had the resources to fend Coulson off in court if need be but no one really wanted to go through that arduous process. Moreover, it would burn that particular bridge to a crisp. “Grant, calm down. We can find a way to work this out rationally.”

“No, he made my wife cry. If we were in the same room, I’d be kicking his ass. You can say whatever you want to me because I don’t care. I don’t like you and I don’t care what you think about me. But listen to this, old man, the next time you make my wife shed a single tear I will make it my life’s mission to destroy your little pet agency. I won’t rest until there’s a smoldering crater where S.H.I.E.L.D. used to be. If you never believe a single word from my mouth…believe that. I don’t know why Skye loves you but she does. Learn to deal with your new reality, **_Dad_**.”

Steve stood up and said, “Take a walk, Grant. You need to calm down. Go find Skye and make sure that she’s okay.”

Grant stood up. “Yeah. I’m going.” He stormed out of the theater and went to find Skye.

Tea was standing near one of the guest bathrooms. “She asked to have a minute alone. Are you okay?”

He said, “I’m worried about Skye. She loves that bastard. This was the last thing she needed from him. He didn’t need to remind her of what I am. She knows…she knows more than most.”

Tea nodded and said, “But I asked if you were okay.”

Grant shrugged and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It was rare that anyone other than Skye inquired about how he was feeling. “I’m fine. I already knew what Coulson thought of me. I just love Skye so much. I don’t want to be the reason she’s hurting. I know that marrying me is the worst thing she’s ever done. I tried to push her away when I was still in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s custody. I begged Coulson to keep her away from me. I offered her an out before Tony worked this deal out with Coulson. She kept choosing me. I’m not blaming her because it is my fault. A better man would have walked away from Skye, but I think we both know I am not a better man. I am selfish. I’m a cancer.”

Tea placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “You’re not. You are the one that will be able to make this okay for her, Grant. Skye knows exactly who you are and she chose you anyway.”

“She shouldn’t have chosen me. Skye should be with someone whose soul isn’t as black as mine. She has a good heart and there is so much love inside of her. I’m scared I’ll be the reason she loses all of that.”

The geneticist studied him carefully for a moment and then a mirthless smile played across her lips. “Skye has a good heart but there is an inherent darkness inside of her. It was there long before you ever crossed paths. The legacy of the succubus is one of temptation, manipulation, and death. It is so easy for our kind to give in to our baser instincts. It is so easy to take life simply because we can. Skye will need someone to ground her and you are that for her. When I first developed my powers, I was out of control. If Tony wasn’t there…I would have left a trail of dead bodies in my wake.”

Grant’s eyebrow rose at Tea’s admission. He thought back to the conversation he had with Raina and he wondered if this was what she meant. 

“If I am strictly honest…even with Tony’s intervention I still killed a few hapless cretins. So many older men saw a sweet young thing all alone at a bar and decided to take her home. Some of them were lucky and escaped with only having teetered on the edge of death when I drained them and the others…were not as lucky. I mean there was nothing suspicious about the deaths. Their hearts just became too weak to pump blood efficiently.  In autopsy, it resembles something akin to heart failure. Skye is going to need you when her baser instincts overwhelm her. She’s going to need someone she trusts implicitly to pull her back from the brink. It won’t be Esme or me because she doesn’t know us well enough yet. It won’t be Tony because even though they are close it isn’t the same bond I shared with him as being my brother. She needs you. Never forget that, Grant. You stay here and wait for Skye. I am going to go check on Tony. He’s not nearly drunk enough to be civil.”

Grant snorted at that but nodded. “I’ll see if Skye feels up to coming back in but I can’t make any promises.”

Tea smiled. “It’s better that she doesn’t. I have to say I’m not overly fond of anyone making my little sister cry.” She blinked and when her eyes reopened bluish swirls replaced her naturally brown irises. “You are not the only killer Director Coulson should be concerned about.”

She blinked once more and her eyes shifted back to brown. She smiled warmly and squeezed his shoulder before returning to the home theater.


	54. We’re All Mad Here

Grant lightly knocked on the bathroom door. He leaned his head against the wood and sighed softly. “I understand if you don’t want to talk, Skye. I get it. I do. There isn’t a whole lot to say about Coulson’s outburst. I’m just sorry that I’m the cause of the tension in your relationship. You asked for my honesty so I won’t lie and say that I like him or that I even like your relationship with him. However, I want you to know that I would never purposely get in the way of your relationship. I just want you to be happy, Skye.”

Skye slowly opened the door. She smiled at him sadly and said, “Shut up, Stupid.”

His lips slowly turned up into a wry smile. “You know you’re going to give me low self-esteem if you keep calling me stupid. You’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

She grasped his left hand and squeezed gently. “Well, you should stop behaving like an idiot and then I wouldn’t have to call you stupid. You have to stop volunteering to leave me every time I shed a tear. I don’t think that’s a healthy way to start a marriage. Sometimes I get emotional. There are bound to be tears every once in awhile.”

Grant reached out and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He winced seeing her eyes red and puffy from crying. “I don’t want to leave you, Skye. I also don’t want to make you unhappy. You know how much I want you. You know the things I’m willing to do to keep you. Never think that I would walk away for any reason other than to protect you.”

She shook her head and took in a pained breath. “I don’t want you to walk away at all. It is not your job to protect me from you. It’s our job to protect each other from everything and everyone that wants to pulls us apart.” Skye picked up his hand and stared at his wedding band. “You promised me until death do us part. I intend to see you honor that vow. You are it for me, Grant. You were it for me from the moment Coulson put you in the same room with me on the bus that day.”

He smiled at the memory. He was torn in two when Coulson ultimately decided to add Skye to the team. Part of him resented the move because she was a wrinkle in the plan. Skye was an uncounted for variable in the very delicate equation. Alternatively, he liked the idea of her sticking around. He knew then that she was special. Grant had little trouble getting women to fall into bed with him on a regular basis so it wasn’t physical attraction. Skye drew him in like a moth to a flame. He wanted her and that was a strange place for him to be. Working for John so long had made him forget what it was like to want anything at all.

“I know how much you love Coulson. He is like a father to you whether I like that notion or not. His opinion has value to you, Skye. I don’t see him coming around to our way of thinking.” He took a breath and looked at her seriously. “I can’t even blame him for how he feels. He was right when he said that I belong in a cell for the things I have done. I have hurt people. I have hurt people you love. I hate that he hurt you but that doesn’t make him wrong.”

Skye’s eyes darkened and she grabbed a fistful of Grant’s shirt. “You are maddeningly blind. I broke you out of a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison and would have willingly allowed everyone to think I was dead to be with you. You keep saying that you would do anything to be with me but I don’t think you realize how much I have already done to be with you. I betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D., my team, and Coulson because I wanted you. You’re right I love A.C. like a father and he knows that. I proudly wore his name on my badge at the Playground. Every father has to understand that someday their little girl won’t be their own anymore. If he truly wants to be that father figure in my life then he will have to come to terms with this because I am not giving you up for any reason. Do I make myself crystal clear?”

Grant smiled smugly. “Yes, dear.”

Skye toyed with the button on his shirt. “That’s better. Now I’m sad…very sad.”

A single eyebrow rose in suspicion as he studied her face. Suddenly a mischievous grin split his lips. “I’m sorry you’re sad, sweetheart. What can I do to make you feel better? Your every wish is my command.”

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and said, “Well, I was thinking that we can do utterly X-rated things in the massive shower in our bathroom. I don’t care to participate in the rest of that video conference. Either Coulson will give us what we need or we’ll go in by ourselves. They don’t really need either of us to work out the finer details of the deal. I need some alone time with my husband. I don’t think we’ve consummated our new union enthusiastically enough.”

Grant growled lowly under his breath and buried his face in her hair. “You are going to be the death of me.”

Skye smirked. “You’ll die with a smile on your face. I promise…”

“Oh, I think in this case you might be the bad influence on me, Mrs. Ward. I approve whole-heartedly by the way.” He leaned down and kissed her neck. “What if Tony looks for us? We don’t want him interrupting us like the last time we locked ourselves in one of his bathrooms.”

Skye said, “Good point.” She looked up and said, “J, tell Tony that we’re unavailable for the next hour.”

“That’s not enough time for what I have planned, Mrs. Ward. I am going to take a very long time making sure you are incredibly happy,” Grant whispered breathily against her ear.

She shivered and squeaked, “J, make that for the rest of the night.”

JARVIS said, “Right away, Skye.”

Grant chuckled as he swept Skye off her feet and started carrying her toward their bedroom. He stopped walking a few doors away from their room when he heard crying. “Is that Darcy?”

Skye swatted his arm. “Yes, that’s Darcy bedroom. Put me down. I need to check on her.”

He nodded and set Skye onto her feet. “I’ve give the two of you some privacy. Let me know if I can help.”

She kissed him. “I will. I don’t know how long this will take…”

“Don’t worry about it. I can occupy myself while you’re busy. Darcy needs you.”

Skye knocked quietly and opened the door. “Hey, Darce…”

Darcy was seated in the middle of her bed crying her eyes out. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She hiccupped and said, “I thought you were supposed to be at the video conference with everyone else.”

Skye closed the door and approached the bed. “Things didn’t go as planned. Coulson didn’t take the news as well as I hoped, which to be honest wasn’t very well anyway. I skipped out on it. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know what to talk about. I don’t even know how to talk about it. I’m not even sure how the hell it happened.” She stopped talking and rolled her eyes. “Okay, I know how it happened but it was unintentional and completely ridiculous. How is this my life?”

Skye kicked off her shoes and climbed up onto the bed. “Okay, you are making less sense than normal Darce and that is saying something for you,” she teased gently.  Skye playfully nudged her friend’s shoulder. “What’s going on with you? You were fine when I saw you less than an hour ago. What changed between then and now?”

Darcy gave a watery laugh and replied, “Everything changed and I don’t know what to do now. I really messed up this time, Skye.”

Skye’s heart broke for her friend even though she had no clue what was going on. Darcy was rarely cryptic. In fact, the girl barely knew how to keep a secret. This had to be something epic to keep her so tight lipped. Skye pulled her into a hug and squeezed. “Well, you don’t have to figure it out alone. You have Tony and me. You’ve even got JARVIS and there is absolutely nothing he can’t do. Frankly, I think he should be the seventh Avenger.”

“I can’t tell my dad. He will have a coronary. I mean a real one where we have to defibrillate him and everything.”

Skye asked, “Did you crash one of his cars? Those things are like his babies, Darce. He’ll be heartbroken but I don’t think he’ll actually have a heart attack. If we call Pepper I bet we can get her to replace it Tony even knows what happened.”

Darcy blurted out. “He’s going to be a grandfather.”

The hacker’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. “Oh crap.”

She pointed at her friend. “Yeah! See, that was my reaction to the news…well, it was a bit more colorful but totally on par with that.”

“How did you do that?”

Darcy rolled her eyes at the question.

“Shut up. I don’t mean the mechanics of how you did that…I mean you’re always safety first! Honestly, I figured if either of us was going to get accidentally knocked up it would be me. I’m not even on the pill it’s a little bit of Russian Roulette for me and Grant.”

“TMI, Skye! TMI! Anyway, this is totally a mistake.” Darcy blanched and put a hand on her stomach. “Hey, dude or dudette…I don’t mean you are a mistake. You’re more like a happy accident.”

Skye asked, “How did this happen?”

Darcy said, “I had that sinus infection and my doctor prescribed antibiotics to clear it up. I mean seriously my throat was so sore from the drainage that I thought I might die. He was out of town so I didn’t even think about the fact that antibiotics meant ineffective birth control. Then he came home early and stuff happened and then he left again on another mission and I just sort of forgot. Seriously, I’m just hoping we weren’t doing any weird stuff when we conceived.”

“Weird stuff?” asked Skye. “I’m afraid to ask and yet strangely intrigued. What kind of weird stuff?”

She gave a small smile. “I told you he was a carnie…he knows like weird carnie sex stuff. Trust me. It’s hot.”

Skye sputtered out a shocked laugh. “I’ll take your word for it, Darce. What does he think about it?”

“I didn’t tell him.”

“Okay. Why not?”

Darcy shook her head. “I’m not an idiot, Skye. Clint says he doesn’t want anyone to know because of my dad but it’s something else. We’re dating but it’s hardly a committed relationship. I feel like Clint kept the rules loose for his benefit…not mine. He’s a master spy, he had to see how head over heels I was for him. I didn’t want anyone else.”

“Well, he got you pregnant and that’s a pretty big freaking commitment whether he likes it or not!”

“I think he’s seeing someone else, Skye,” said Darcy. She choked back a sob as she realized it was the first time she admitted that aloud.

Skye’s eyes darkened. “I will bludgeon him to death with a freaking lamp.”

Darcy chuckled. “I appreciate the sentiment but he’s faster than you are.”

“I’m not joking, Darcy. What do you mean you think he’s seeing someone else?”

She shrugged. “It’s just a feeling. He started acting weird today when he heard Natasha was coming out here instead of going to the tower. It’s not the first time I’ve thought there was something going on between the two of them. They’re always secretive but then that’s sort of their job.”

Skye’s jaw clenched. “I’ve changed my mind. I’ll have Grant bludgeon him to death after I drain him within an inch of his life.”

Darcy said, “I decided that I’m just going to break up with him and lie.”

“Lie?” She motioned to Darcy’s stomach. “How do you propose to lie yourself out of this one?”

She nodded. “I am going to lie and say that I got knocked up by a one night stand. I mean that totally sounds plausible considering how I was conceived. Considering I’m Tony Stark’s kid it’s lucky that I didn’t end up on _16 and Pregnant_.”

“You can’t be serious, Darce. He has responsibilities to your baby and to you. You don’t even know for sure he’s seeing someone else.”

Darcy shook her head. “You kind of just know sometimes, Skye. This is one of those times. I’d stake my life on the fact that he’s sleeping with Romanov. I need you to promise not to tell anyone about this. I don’t want my dad getting involved and I don’t want Clint to know.”

Skye scowled. “You should have made me promise that before you told me. I am still trying to find ways to kill him.”

“I’m serious! This is my situation and I’ll deal with it. I don’t actually need Clint for support. I have more than enough money and he’s gone all the time so it wasn’t as if he was going to be there for the 3 AM feedings. I will do this on my own.”

Skye sighed and reached out to take Darcy’s hand. She intertwined their fingers. “You are not going to do this by yourself. I will be there with you every step of the way. You will be my unofficial baby mama. I’ll go with you to all of the appointments and I’ll make Grant run out in the middle of the night when you get weird cravings.”

“You don’t have to do that, Skye.”

“I know but I want to do that. If I was knocked up by an asshole you would totally be my stand-in baby daddy.”

Darcy smiled a little. “Yeah…I would.” She pointed at her. “No killing Clint. He’s an Avenger and the world needs him even if he is a dick bag.”

Skye said, “I won’t kill him but I am not speaking to him unless strictly necessary. Also, I am going to buy a voodoo doll online and stick pins in it.”

“Get two and it can be a bonding experience.”

“Deal.” Skye sighed softly. “Are you sure about this?”

Darcy nodded. “I know in my heart he’s seeing someone else, Skye. I guess I just ignored it because…”

“I know. Admitting the truth meant having to do something about it. I get it.” Skye pulled her into a hug. “The only person I will tell is Grant because he’s my husband and he’ll keep your secret.”

Darcy nodded in agreement, “Okay. This is insane, Skye.”

“I know. We’re all mad here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles innocently* Everyone was curious about the identity of Darcy's boyfriend. Ta-da! Also, sorry. Also, it gets better. Sort of...Also, stick around!


	55. Unwelcome

The next morning, Skye slipped out of Darcy’s bed without waking her. Skye looked like death warmed over and that was being generous. She managed a miniscule three hours of fitful sleep last night. Her own problems weighed heavily on her mind but she was also worried about Darcy. They talked for hours but didn’t come up with much of a plan even with Grant’s input.

Darcy did not intend to tell Clint that she was pregnant. No amount of persuasive arguments or cajoling from Skye and Grant could make her budge on the position. Her reluctance was understandable. Darcy was heartbroken and she was making her decisions from a place of pain. Skye only hoped that cooler heads would prevail as the pregnancy progressed. In the meantime, Skye would just have to be Darcy’s support system.

She quietly closed the door behind her and ambled towards the kitchen in search of coffee. The black caffeinated gold was the only way Skye would be able to make it through the day. She grinned like a mad person when she walked into the kitchen and saw Grant holding a cup of coffee. She opened and closed her hands like an overexcited toddler. “Please tell me there is more!”

Grant chuckled and said, “Yes, there’s plenty. A new pot just finished brewing. Sit down outside and I’ll pour you a cup.”

“You are the best husband ever. Thank you. When I was younger, staying up all night was easy. I reach my mid-twenties and suddenly I need eight hours of sleep like an old person.”

He shook his head. “I think when you are younger you can stay up all night because at some point you’ll crash for a day and no one will disturb you. I used to go into hibernations on the weekends when I was a kid.”

Skye laughed a little. “Well, there wasn’t much hibernating when I was at the orphanage but I did that a bit when I lived with the foster families. I’d wake up at like noon to start my day. I will meet you outside. Bring something for me to munch on, too. I’m hungry.”

“Will do.”

She walked outside and smiled hearing the birds chirping. Hearing the birds every morning was one of the things she missed from her time at the Playground. Trees lined the road in the rural area where she went for her morning runs. Every morning it sounded like the birds were serenading her.

Skye sat down on the wicker sectional sofa and folded her legs underneath her. She never thought California could be as peaceful as this but in early hours of the morning it was. On the other hand, perhaps it was just the enviable location of Tony’s monstrous home.

Grant set the cup of coffee and a package of chocolate biscuits in front of her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “How is Darcy doing?”

She took a huge gulp of the steaming liquid. She closed her eyes letting the caffeine wash over her weary body. “Darce was still asleep when I left her bedroom. The poor thing had to be exhausted. What time did you slip out?”

He smiled and sat beside her. “The two of you fell asleep around 4 o’clock. I went back to our bedroom. The floor didn’t look comfortable and there wasn’t enough room in Darcy’s bed for me to get comfortable.”

Skye reached over and squeezed his knee. “Thank you for trying to help last night. It was appreciated by Darcy and me.”

Grant snorted after taking a sip of coffee. He stroked Skye’s hair with his free hand and shook his head. “I don’t think I was very much help at all. I basically just sat there and promised to buy her whatever sugary treat her heart desired no matter the time of day.”

“No, you were amazing. The worst feeling in the world is thinking that you are all alone. She isn’t ready to tell Tony or Pepper and Jane is all the way in New Zealand for at least the next month. So for now…we’re all she has. I just wish that I could fix this for her. Darce is always so happy and to watch her cry so much last night…it was physically painful, Grant.” Skye took a chocolate a biscuit out of the package and bit into with a contemplative look.

He cocked his head to the side and gave her a wary look. “What are you thinking?”

Skye smiled coyly and traced the edge of her coffee cup. “I’m not thinking anything. When did you become so suspicious? It’s really unbecoming.”

Grant shook his head. “I was trained to be this suspicious. If you are going to lie to me then do a better job of it, sweet pea.”

Skye looked over her shoulder and then back at Grant. “You know me so well. What if we could prove once and for all his fidelity or infidelity as the case may be?”

“How do you propose we do that? I’m not hiding under a bed with a camera.”

She choked out a laugh and elbowed him. “Kinky, but no that isn’t what I had in mind. JARVIS sees everything. He might not be in the individual rooms at the tower but his cameras are in all of the living areas and hallways for security purposes. I bet the cameras in the hallway even pick up ambient sounds from the bedrooms. What if we asked JARVIS to just take a little peek at surveillance logs for Clint and Natasha’s floors?”

Grant had to admit that he hadn’t considered asking JARVIS. “Genius plan but there are two major flaws in your thinking, sweet pea?”

“Oh? Well, then enlightenment me oh wise and all knowing husband.”

He smirked a little. Grant would never get tired of hearing Skye call him husband. “You are making the very big assumption that JARVIS would be gracious enough to violate their privacy in that way. However, more to the point considering their professions it’s altogether possible they never hooked up at the tower because it is under surveillance and let’s face it Tony is nosey.”

Skye sighed and said, “You make valid points but I still say that it is worth a shot. It’s better than sitting around and doing nothing at all. Darcy doesn’t even know how far along she is but just doing the rough math…she doesn’t have a lot of time before her situation becomes obvious.”

“Okay…point to you, but Darcy is going to be angry that you meddled. She was adamant that you let her handle the situation. Her plan is a bad one but it is her plan to have.”

“It’s not like I am going to walk up to Clint and ask him. She is pregnant, emotional, and scared. I hope that if I wasn’t thinking clearly that someone would have my back. She could be writing Clint off because she jumped to the wrong conclusion. If he is seeing Natasha, I will back Darcy’s play one hundred percent. If he isn’t then I think she should know that. Darcy needs to know all of the facts before she does damage to their relationship that she can’t undo.”

Grant stared up at the sky for a minute and nodded. “Do you need my help?”

Skye shook her head. “No. I’ll ask JARVIS on my own. I don’t want to make you an accomplice. It’s like you said, he might not even entertain my request, but it is worth a try. I owe Darcy big time.”

He put his arm around her shoulders and asked, “How are you feeling after last night?”

She bit into another biscuit and shrugged. “I wish that A.C. could at least understand my position even if he doesn’t like it. Maybe he’ll come to understand it with time. As much as I love him, I can’t fix this for him. My main objective is to get the Centipede Program for him. I want you out of his debt. I want that thing out of your chest. I want you to be completely mine.”

“We’ll get it done, Skye. I can be very persuasive.”

“Is persuasive a euphemism for torture?” asked Skye.

Grant asked, “Is that a blue jay?”

She laughed, “No that is not a blue jay and you can’t go around torturing people for information. We don’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra anymore. Besides, if anyone is going to make the approach it should be me. Ian Quinn and I have history and he’s practically a family member.”

He ground out. “He shot you.”

“Yes, he did, but I’d like to keep him alive for now. I promise if he and Raina ever break up he can die in a mysterious accident.”

Grant grinned. “You are the best wife ever.”

“I know.” Skye moved the package of biscuits when he tried to swipe one. “I’m not that good of a wife.”

He laughed and said, “Fair enough.”

“I could totally take a nap right here. I am exhausted.”

Tony walked outside and said, “Tea is bound and determined to cook breakfast for everyone. She wants to know if you two want waffles or pancakes.”

Skye said, “Oh, I wouldn’t say no to a couple of pancakes.”

Grant asked, “Will there be bacon?”

Tony laughed. “Yes, there will be bacon and probably sausage.”

“Real bacon? Not turkey bacon?”

Tony looked offended. “That abomination is not allowed in my house no matter how many times Pep tries to sneak it in.”

Grant grinned. “Cool. I’ll have pancakes.”

“You two look like you didn’t get any sleep. JARVIS said you were unavailable last night,” said Tony as he waggled his eyebrows at them.

Skye just laughed. He had no idea just how far off he was about the real reason for their nightlong disappearance. “I just didn’t want to deal with the Coulson situation. I’m sorry for bailing on you. I know you’re doing all of this for our benefit.”

Tony shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Trust me when I say I have dealt with worse. It felt good to clean up someone else’s mess. Usually, it is Pepper cleaning up after me. Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’m fine now. How did the rest of the conversation go?”

“Well, Director Coulson extended a heartfelt apology before we ended the video conference. He has been under a lot of stress lately, not that it excuses his outburst. He agreed to allow Agent Triplett to assist Grant and you on the mission. However, he wants to send a tactical team and Clint as back up. He believes there is every chance Hydra is watching Ian Quinn. They don’t have Raina and he’s the only one they trust to hire a new geneticist for the Centipede Program. They’ve been burned once…it is unlikely they would let him out of their sight. The tactical team would just be there for support. They wouldn’t play a part in the main objective of the mission. I will run point on comms to ensure everything runs smoothly. If at all possible Coulson wants to leave Quinn in play so that S.H.I.E.L.D. can bleed him for information.”

Grant said, “That’s better than I was expecting after how the conversation started last night. I figured Coulson would want to be on the ground running point.”

Tony chuckled and said, “I’m sure he considered it but he knows this is the best option. Everyone needs to be focused on the mission at hand if we truly believe Hydra will be there. We can’t have domestic squabbles getting in the way.”

Skye asked, “When are we doing this?”

“All signs point to this weekend being a go. Esme and Quinn are still trying to work out the finer details but he’ll be in Monaco this weekend.”

Grant said, “That’s not a lot of time to put together an operation when we’re using a civilian to assist.”

Skye snorted. “Technically we’re both civilians now.”

He said, “You know what I mean. Esme isn’t trained and we’d be putting her in the line of fire -- literally. It doesn’t sit well with me.”

Tony nodded and said, “I understand your concern but Esme knows how to take care of herself. I wouldn’t put her in the situation if I didn’t think that she could handle it. Clint and Steve put together a serviceable plan last night. It works as long as everyone plays their part. We need Esme there to make sure Ian actually shows his face. If he smells a trap he might bolt and then we are back to square one.”

Grant said, “Well, he is a coward so it makes sense that he’d run if he thought something fishy was going on. If we scare him off we might not be able to get him to stick his head out again.”

“We will have a briefing after breakfast to familiarize everyone with the finer points of the plan. Skye, there is something you need to know about what was said last night. Coulson is going to tell your team about Grant. I just thought you deserved a heads up.”

She blinked as if trying to work out Tony’s words. “When was he going to tell them? Did he say?”

“He wasn’t specific but since it was so late I am assuming he intends to tell them today.”

Skye nodded and stood up. “I am going to go find my phone. If he told Jemma I am sure she’s calling my phone like crazy.”

Grant asked, “Do you want me to come with you?”

She picked up the package of biscuits and kissed him. “No. I should talk to Simmons alone. Besides, I want to check in on Tripp. I’ll be back in time to eat breakfast. Save me some bacon.”

“Will do…”

Skye walked into the house and was about to head toward her bedroom when she saw Natasha sitting at the island as she poured a glass of orange juice. Apparently, the assassin arrived sometime during the night. Her eyes flicked to Clint on the other side of her adding sugar to his coffee.

Tea saw the grimace on Skye’s face and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing is wrong. I just have something I need to do.”

Tea looked at her doubtfully but nodded. “Well, don’t take too long, with Steve’s help it won’t take me long to finish cooking breakfast.”

Skye smiled and said, “I’ll be back. I promise. I’m starving.”


	56. Blue-Eyed Monster

Skye didn’t even wince when the water glass in her hand shattered into so many pieces. She stared down at the table and tried to get herself under control but it was a losing battle. She could feel the desire to feed welling up inside of her. It was almost as rabid as the night she drained Captain Rogers.

Everyone in the room turned around at the sound of the shattering glass. They stared at Skye with a mixture of confusion and concern. It seemed as if the young woman didn’t notice that her hand was bleeding profusely.

Grant dropped the floor plans he had just been looking at and swiftly walked over to the table. However, before he could reach Skye, Esme grabbed his wrist and shook her head. “What’s wrong?”

Natasha watched the young woman closely and then shifted her gaze around the room. Everyone looked less shocked and more concerned as if they all knew what was going on. She sidled over to Clint and leveled a sharp gaze in his direction.

He just shook his head as if to say ‘Not now’

Skye continued to stare at the table so that a curtain of brunette hair obscured her face and more importantly her eyes. She didn’t need a mirror to know that her brown irises had been replaced by eerie blue swirls. However, she didn’t understand why now. The part of her brain capable of deduction was now dedicated to the overwhelming desire to feed.

Tea approached Skye and knelt beside her chair. “Skye, sweetheart, let’s go get some fresh air.”

She growled in frustration but slowly stood up from her chair. In a stilted voice, she replied, “Yes, fresh air sounds like a marvelous idea. Why didn’t I think of that?”

Tony was up out of his seat in a flash. “I’m coming with you.”

Grant said, “Me too.”

Tea threw a look over her shoulder at both of them. “It would be better if you didn’t. She’s fine. I promise.”

Skye allowed her older sister to maneuver her out of the conference room. She tried deep cleansing breaths as if somehow that would stop her succubus nature from rising to the surface. Slowly she began to calm down. She whispered, “It’s like I don’t want you.”

Tea said, “You don’t. I am a succubus and in general, we don’t enjoy feeding from one another. We will do in a pinch but it usually it makes you feel like absolute shit later.”

“Well, that’s good to know that I wouldn’t accidentally drain one of my sisters and kill them. I think that’s bad for familial relations. I thought I was doing better at controlling this.”

“You are, Skye. You were in a room packed to the gills with people including the delectable Captain Rogers. You could have drained any of them. Hell, you could have drained all of them at the same time.”

Skye looked up at Tea her eyes eerily blue and chaotic. “What do you mean at the same time?”

Tea smiled and said, “If you were sufficiently agitated and hungry enough you could have drained all of them simultaneously. It’s a neat trick to have but not one I would recommend doing unless you’re life is in danger. The fallout from that is…epic. It turns you into a walking time bomb and it makes you a bit unhinged.”

Tony walked outside. “How is she?”

“I thought I told you to stay in there. I should have known that would just make you follow us. You have always been too stubborn to be smart about safety. She’s fine.”

Skye turned back to look at Tony. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why this happened.”

Tea said, “There are only two reasons our succubus nature takes over without our explicit permission, either you are in danger of dying and instincts take over or something made you angry. You weren’t injured so it must be the latter. Something made you angry enough for your succubus nature to surface unbidden.”

“Was it the plan or seeing Ian Quinn’s picture? You don’t have to go on this operation. Grant and Agent Triplett can handle it. If they just need an extra pair of hands I am sure Natasha can be roped into helping out.”

Skye growled when he mentioned Natasha. She slapped a hand across her mouth and backed away from Tony. The growl was involuntary and surprising even to her ears.

Tony closed the door so that their conversation couldn’t be overheard. He said, “I’ll take that as a very firm no on Natasha being involved. What do you have against her?”

Tea frowned. “I asked you earlier what was wrong, Skye. You told me that you were fine. You lied to me. I know that you don’t know me and you don’t owe me anything but if I am to help you…protect you then you can’t lie to me.”

Tony asked, “What are you talking about?”

“This morning when Skye came into the kitchen I saw it. It was brief but there was the slightest tinge of blue when she saw Agents Barton and Romanov. I thought perhaps you had said something to upset her but I brushed it off because the blue faded away as quickly as it appeared. I see now that was the wrong decision.”

Tony said, “Skye, we’re here to help you. If you can’t tell Tea then tell me. I’m you’re weird Uncle Tony.”

Skye laughed a little and the blue lessened somewhat. “You’re my half-sister’s maybe brother. I’m not sure what that makes you other than kind and weird.” She shook her head. “I can’t tell you. It’s not my secret to tell.”

Tea asked, “Whose secret is it?”

“I can’t, Tea.”

She asked, “Is it a matter of life and death? Could someone die if you tell us the truth?”

Skye looked at Tony for a moment and then looked back to Tea and nodded slowly. “Maybe…”

A light bulb went on in Tea’s head. “Tony, go back inside.”

Grant walked outside. “Skye?”

Tea shook her head. “Does no one follow instructions?”

Skye sidled past Tea and Tony and latched onto Grant.

Grant caressed her face. “Your eyes are blue. Why are they still blue?”

She took in a deep breath and a low rumble emanated from her chest. Skye sniffed him again and then something clicked into place. “She touched you. That’s when I broke the glass…she touched you.”

“Who? Romanov?”

Skye nodded.

“She was just working me for information, Skye. Coulson probably sent her out here to spy on us. She didn’t think that I realized it but John was a complete sociopath so I’m used to that move. You say complimentary things to someone you think needs it. You make them feel as though you are on their side and that you understand their point of view. Every time you compliment the person you touch them…it’s a way to link positive feelings to physical contact. She wasn’t flirting with me. Is that why you got upset?”

Skye shrugged. “I guess. I don’t know. It wasn’t as if I thought about it. I felt ravenous unexpectedly. I didn’t even know it was because I was angry until Tea told me. I realized I wasn’t hungry for food…it was a different feeling altogether.”

Tea said, “Well, that’s easily explainable. You were feeling territorial. The succubus in you will do that from time to time. It’ll pass.”

Grant grinned like a mad man and kissed her. “You were jealous? Baby, that’s kind of hot. I mean really hot…”

She shook her head and the blue swirls faded completely. “Remember me calling you stupid last night? I’m going to keep doing that.”

Grant said, “Your eyes are back to normal.”

Skye smiled and said, “See…I’m fine.”

Tony said, “I think we have different definitions of the word fine.”

Tea shook her head and made a shooing motion. “Go back inside. I’ll stay here with Skye for awhile. She’ll feel better soon enough. She’s young yet…these things happen.”

Grant looked at Skye and asked, “Are you sure?”

She smiled up at him. “I’m okay, Grant. It just freaked me out because I didn’t understand why it was happening. I understand it now. If I can understand it then I can work to control it.”

He stared into her eyes for a moment and nodded. “I’ll be inside if you need me.”

Tea looked at Tony. “You go back inside, too.”

Tony looked as if he didn’t really believe either of them but relented. He could press Tea for answers later. He motioned at Grant. “Let’s get back in there and make up something good.”

Grant chuckled. “We can just say she was having lady problems. That’s a good catchall excuse.”

When the door closed behind them, Tea shifted her gaze to Skye. She folded her arms over her chest and her own eyes flashed blue. “I want the whole story…now. You reacted to Romanov’s presence this morning before she ever touched Grant. ”

“Wow…Chiara was right…it is like having a mother. I feel like I came home after curfew.”

“I wouldn’t keep avoiding my question if I were you, Skye.”

“I can’t tell you, Tea. It’s not my secret to tell.”

Tea said, “You looked at Tony when you I asked if it was life and death. Is he in danger?”

“No! No one is in danger. I wouldn’t keep a secret if I thought someone could be hurt by it.”

“You’re keeping one to stop someone from being hurt then?”

Skye huffed. “Stop it. I’m not going to tell you. My reaction is my fault and I’ll sort it.”

“You can’t just sort it, Skye. For whatever reason, you had the urge to feed off Agent Romanov. You reacted to her even before she touched Grant. Something changed. You have never even met her in person before today. It can’t be that you have residual bad feelings for her. I know this has something to do with Darcy and if I can put together the pieces then so will Tony. He might act like a buffoon but he’s a genius.”

She smiled at Tea. “I can handle it, Tea. I promise.”

Tea sighed softly and said, “Well, you’re an adult and I can’t make you tell me what is going on but if I see another reaction like that from you I am going to go to Tony with my suspicions.”

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. “What is it that you suspect?”

Tea said, “Well, it is plain as day that Darcy and Clint have some sort of arrangement. You looked at Tony when you said someone might be hurt if you told us this secret. I took it to mean that you thought Tony would hurt someone but I double checked by asking you if he was in danger.”

Skye said, “Don’t tell him any of this.”

“I won’t because Darcy’s personal life is her own and I have no business meddling in it anymore than Tony does. Whatever is going on there will come out in due time. When we all had dinner at the tower, I knew. I saw the way they interacted and he volunteered to chaperone the Vegas trip. I can connect the dots well enough.”

“What do I do about the way I reacted when Natasha touched Grant?”

Tea laughed softly. “I don’t imagine that he will allow that to happen again. However, I think you might need to have a conversation with Director Coulson before she does. If I am connecting the dots the right way…Clint is sure to tell her what he knows.”

Skye sighed. “I wasn’t ready to tell him yet but I guess that’s out of my hands now. I’d rather have her tell Coulson. I told him about being married to Grant and you see how that went. I am done with drama for the day. I need to be focused because tomorrow I hop on a plane to Monaco to turn Ian Quinn into an asset. Somehow, I have to reconcile the fact that he shot and nearly killed me and he just so happens to be dating my mildly psychotic older sister that tortured the man that has become a father figure to me. My life is ridiculous.”

Tea put an arm around her shoulders. “Cheer up. You’re married to the man you love. Your older sisters are going to help make sure he’s free of his obligations and I intend to throw you a truly impressive, although belated, wedding reception. You’re a newlywed couple. You need stuff.”

She perked up a little but still wore a pout. “Can I have a KitchenAid stand mixer with the pasta attachment kit?”

Tea chuckled and playfully pinched her cheek. “You can have whatever your little heart desires. Make a list for Esme and me.”

“Will there be cake at this belated reception? Preferably of the chocolate variety.”

“It wouldn’t be a reception without cake. Now I am going to go to see if everything is ready for the operation. I’d like to retrieve Raina in one piece so that she can attend your reception. All five of us have never been in the same place before. That travesty is something I intend to rectify.”


	57. Movie Night

For the rest of the day Skye made a conscious effort to steer clear of Agent Barton and Agent Romanov. She wanted avoid the unpleasantness of the morning. Skye couldn’t guarantee her blue-eyed monster wouldn’t make another appearance. Honestly, Skye was avoiding a lot of things. She turned off her phone to delay an uncomfortable conversation with Director Coulson. Eventually she would have to explain her decision to him but today was not that day.

Instead, Skye familiarized herself with the details of the upcoming mission. She went out to lunch with her sisters, her niece, and her husband. Then she spent the afternoon ice skating with Chiara, Harlow, and Grant. The limited time with her family was firmly in Skye’s mind and she was determined to make the most of it.

Soon enough Esme, Chiara, and Harlow would have to go back home. However, Tea promised to stick around for a few weeks to continue teaching Skye how to control her powers. If this morning proved anything it was that she still had a ways to go. Skye was suddenly very glad that once back in New York she didn’t have to be in the general population all that much. She could lock herself in her office and then go home at night. It would be safer that way for everyone.

After dinner that night Darcy, Grant, Skye, Chiara, and Harlow piled into the home theater to watch Frozen and the LEGO Movie. They consumed a ton of junk food and sang along with all the songs much to the littlest one’s delight. By the time the LEGO Movie was over Harlow had fallen asleep. She was sticky from all the ice cream and candy she had dropped onto her clothes but no one had the heart to wake her back up for a bath. Chiara offered to put Harlow to bed and left the Three Musketeers to hangout for the rest of the night.

Grant reclined on the floor with a pillow under his head. He blinked as he tried to process what Darcy just said to him. “Wait a minute! Am I Sookie in this scenario of yours?”

Darcy rolled her eyes dramatically and said, “Obviously. You are the alluring human that the supernatural protagonist just can’t resist. Skye went all Bill Compton on you today. ‘Sookie is mine!’ But you know just insert your name there.”

Skye cackled as she ate her third bowl of ice cream. The look on Grant’s face was priceless. She almost wished her phone was nearby so that she could snap a picture. “Aww! Are you upset because Darcy made you the girl in the analogy?”

Darcy cackled in time with Skye and grabbed a handful of chips from the bag resting at the center of the couch. She pulled the throw blanket over her cold feet and snickered even more.

He huffed and then smirked. “I’m secure in my masculinity. I don’t mind being likened to a female character. I just don’t like Sookie. She got a little annoying as the seasons went on.” He shrugged and mimicked Sookie’s voice. “Behl! Behl. Oh, Behl.”

His explanation and imitation drew peals of laughter from both women. Darcy asked, “You watched True Blood? Are you serious? Somehow I just can’t picture a double agent watching pulpy television shows.”

Grant chuckled and stared up at the glow- in-the-dark constellations on the ceiling as he said, “Even double agents have down time. We don’t spend all of our time making nefarious plans and cleaning our guns in anticipation for the next mission. Sometimes we sit on the couch in sweats and watch mind numbing television like everyone else.” He gave it some thought and added, “If I’m any woman on that show it is Pam. Trusted confidant with a wicked sense of style.”

Skye giggled and leaned off the side of the couch to kiss Grant. “You can be my Pam any day of the week. You’re right she does have a wicked sense of style and great one-liners. I guess that makes me Eric in your scenario.” She titled her head as if in thought and said, “I wouldn’t mind being a hot Viking vampire. I’m on board with that.”

Grant chuckled and said, “Well, at least you didn’t use Romanov’s heart for a juice box like Eric did on True Blood.”

“It got close. I don’t know what would have happened if Tea wasn’t there to calm me down. I was able to fight it off this morning but when she touched you during the briefing I sort of lost it.”

Darcy’s face went serious for a moment. “You are like the best friend ever, Skye. You nearly went all ‘succubus’ on Romanov when you first saw her because of me. I’m glad that you didn’t because that would have been totes awkward and hard to explain but it is nice to know that you are on my side.”

Skye poked Darcy’s leg with her foot. “You are my best friend. It is my job to look out for you. I know you would do the same if the shoe was on the other foot. You are the only one that supported me when I realized I was still in love with Grant. When we moved to New York, you treated him with kindness after threatening to taser him where the sun doesn’t shine if he hurt me. That is a true friend.”

“Well, I appreciate it, Skye. I also appreciate your suggestion that I find out the truth before I make a decision. After taking the test last night, I was just so upset. It was unexpected in every possible way. I wasn’t thinking straight. Not really. I know the truth in my heart but if Jane has taught me anything it is that a theory without proof is just a hypothesis.”

“I admit I was just going to ask JARVIS myself but Grant was right when he said I shouldn’t meddle. You should make this decision on your own.”

She nodded. “I need to know the truth. If JARVIS confirms my suspicions then I’ll break up with Clint. There is no need to wait. I am scared that I will get cold feet. He is the first person I have ever loved. I mean I have had boyfriends before but I didn’t love them. Clint was different for me. I didn’t care about the age difference or his past. I loved him for the person he was with me. I guess that’s why I sort of understood how you could love Grant. No offense Grant.”

Grant said, “None taken. Barton and I are both lucky that women like you even gave us a chance. Most women would rightfully run in the opposite direction.”

Darcy said, “You haven’t really offered your opinion on the situation.”

He shook his head. “I don’t really think it is my place.”

“I wouldn’t mind getting a male perspective on the whole thing. I respect your opinion. I like to think that we are friends now. Friends tell each other the truth even if it hurts.” Darcy shook her head and amended her statement, “Especially when they think it will hurt.”

Grant looked at Skye helplessly. He really didn’t want to offer his opinion on the matter. He had taken great care not to say anything from the moment Skye told him about Darcy and Clint.

Darcy said, “I’m not going to be angry. I don’t think my situation could get much worse.”

He wasn’t so sure about that but he realized there was no getting out of this. “My honest opinion is that Clint is cheating on you but not just with Romanov. Speaking as someone that was a specialist for S.H.I.E.L.D., I dated and had sex with women to get information or turn them into assets. I think he left the parameters of your relationship vague for that reason.”

The young woman blinked and uttered a quiet, “Oh.”

He quickly added, “I don’t know that for sure but it is one of the well used tactics in the specialist handbook. Barton is a better agent than I ever was so maybe he uses other techniques.”

Darcy shook her head and said, “No. It makes sense. You see it in all of the spy movies. Agents trade on a target’s affection to get information. If I am honest, my whole relationship with Clint was a bad idea. I mean I should have never started dating someone I couldn’t tell my father about. And let’s face it, the age difference can be chalked up to my latent ‘Daddy issues’. I’m pathetic.”

Grant said, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. I may or may not have dated a woman nearly old enough to be my mother because of my own latent ‘Mommy issues’ and I followed John Garrett to the end of the Earth because of my ‘Daddy issues’. Subconsciously and sometimes consciously we search for something we think that we’re missing.”

Skye nodded in agreement. “My ex-boyfriend Miles is 10 years older than I am. I don’t even want to consider the emotional issues that convinced me to stay with him for as long as I did. I was completely blind to his true nature until he got in the way of a S.H.I.E.L.D. operation. I only saw the truth then because of Coulson and the team.”

Darcy laughed and shook her head. They were all so tragically dysfunctional.

Skye asked, “When you are you going to ask JARVIS?”

Darcy chewed at her bottom lip. “I guess now is as a good a time as any. The answer isn’t going to change whether I ask now or later.”

“I’m not trying to rush you, Darce. I was just curious.”

She shook her head. “No, I need to do this now, while I still have the courage. I was hoping that you and Grant would stick around. I don’t think I will want to be alone.”

Skye nodded. “Of course we will stay if that is what you want, Darcy. We promised that you wouldn’t have to go through any of this alone and we meant it.”

Grant added, “We definitely meant it. I’m good with crying women. I have a sister.”

Darcy laughed softly as she sat up on the couch. “Thanks.” She looked up at the camera in the corner of the room. “Hey, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Miss Darcy.”

Skye scrambled into an upright position when she realized Darcy meant to ask JARVIS right now. She placed her empty bowl on the floor not knowing how quickly she would need to comfort her friend.

“You know that I have been dating Clint for a while. I appreciate you keeping that information to yourself. I know you could have told Dad at any point but you didn’t. I’m pregnant and I need a favor now, buddy. You know everything that happens at the tower. I need to know if Clint has been seeing someone else. I don’t need to know who if you don’t feel comfortable telling me. I know you’re entrusted with everyone’s privacy and I would never ask you to violate that.”

JARVIS said, “Miss Darcy, my primary responsibility is to ensure the safety of Mr. Stark and his family. No other objective should supersede that duty. I believe the wellbeing of his daughter and grandchild would fall under my purview. Would you prefer video or just an answer to your question?”

Grant sat up when he realized JARVIS already knew the answer to the question. The AI didn’t need to look at the surveillance because he already knew. Grant wondered if JARVIS had monitored the situation as it progressed or overheard the conversation they had the previous night.

Darcy swallowed thickly. “I think I’d just like to know the answer and maybe if it was a onetime thing, JARVIS.”

Skye slid closer to Darcy and put an arm around the woman’s trembling shoulders. She sighed softly seeing the tears already sliding down her cheeks.

JARVIS said, “I regret to inform you that Agent Barton is involved in a semi-regular sexual relationship with Agent Romanov that predates your relationship.”

Darcy let out a choked sob and buried her face in Skye’s shoulder. “I’ve been such a fool. Romanov isn’t the other woman…I am.”

Skye stroked her hair. “You are not the other woman. He is a two-faced cheating rat bag that didn’t tell you he was seeing someone else. You have done nothing wrong.”

Darcy sobbed harder. She couldn’t even form words. She had never been hurt so much before. She slipped out of Skye’s embrace.

Grant asked, “Where are you going?”

“I am going to confront, Clint.”

He stood up. “Are you sure that is the best idea? You are upset. Maybe you should take a minute to collect yourself.”

She shook her head. “No, I want to do this now.”

Skye stood up as well. “Do you want back up?”

She shook her head. “No, I need to do this alone. I’m breaking up with my boyfriend not playing super spy in Monaco.”

“Okay. We’ll be here, Darce.”

“No, you two should go to bed. It is late and you leave out tomorrow afternoon.  I will be fine. I probably won’t be in the mood to talk after this anyway.”

Skye nodded solemnly. “Well, if you change your mind just knock on our door, Darce. You can cuddle with me and I’ll kick Grant out of the bed.”

Grant chuckled and said, “I’ll just go sleep in Darcy’s bed.”

“See he doesn’t mind.”


	58. The Marrying Kind

Darcy tugged at the sleeves of her over-sized sweater out of nervousness. There was part of her that worried Clint would take the news poorly. However, there was a larger part of Darcy that feared he wouldn’t care at all. Maybe she never meant anything to Clint. She couldn’t tell if the wave of nausea was morning sickness or terror.

She took a deep breath and then knocked on his bedroom door. In the back of her head, Darcy wondered if Romanov was in the room with him.

Clint looked shocked when he opened the door. They were always careful not to draw attention to themselves when Tony or the other Avengers were in the same location. He craned his neck to look down either side of the hallway to make sure no one saw her. Clint got ready to reprimand Darcy for being so careless when he realized that her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

He opened the door more. “Come inside. What’s wrong?”

She shook her head and remained as still as a statue. In hindsight, Darcy wished that she would have taken the time to think of something to say. Instead, she just rushed out of the theater to tell Clint off without a plan. Bitterly, she decided to add that to the growing list of mistakes she had recently made.

Clint stepped toward Darcy feeling ill at ease with the strange silence. Her ability to ramble about absolutely anything was one of the things he loved about her. Clint was a quiet person by nature it was nice to have someone that didn’t mind filling the silence. “You’re obviously upset. You have been crying. Talk to me, Darcy.”

Darcy flinched when Clint reached out to touch her face. She supposed it was only right that he play his part to the very end but the thought of Clint touching her was repulsive now. “You don’t have to pretend anymore, Clint. I know the truth. I guess there is some part of me that always knew the truth but playing dumb was easier.”

The archer looked genuinely confused by the situation. He couldn’t think of anything he had done to anger Darcy. He hadn’t even been alone with her since they returned from Las Vegas. The trip had been a resounding success.“I don’t know what you mean. You aren’t making any sense, Darcy. Would you come in here before someone sees you?”

She bristled at the tone of his voice. “You were always so concerned about someone finding out and I believed you when you said you didn’t want it to affect the team dynamic. I am an idiot. Grant said that I shouldn’t feel too bad. You are a trained liar. Your training is all about making people believe whatever you want them to believe about you. You made me believe that you were my boyfriend when really you are Agent Romanov’s boyfriend.”

Clint’s jaw went slack. He couldn’t imagine how Darcy would have come into possession of that information. He managed to keep it from her for months. “You’ve got it wrong, Darcy.”

Darcy ground her teeth audibly. The sadness she felt was replaced by a surging anger. “I am done being your dirty little secret, Barton. We are over and I never want to speak to you again. I will be keeping my distance from the tower when we get back to New York. When you see me…just pretend that you don’t see me. Because if you don’t I will tell my dad what you did.”

Clint grabbed Darcy’s arm and pulled her into his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and said, “Stop this. You are emotional and irrational. At least let me explain the situation before you fly off the handle.”

Darcy slapped him. “Let me go or I’ll scream!”

He quickly released her arm. Clint looked stunned by her outburst and more than a little offended. “I am not going to hurt you, Darcy. I would never lay a hand on you or any woman I was dating for that matter. You know that.”

She rubbed at her arm and shrugged. “I don’t know you at all, Clint. I have no idea what you would or would not do.”

“I understand that you are hurt and you are angry but let me explain. If you still want this to be over then I won’t put up a fuss over it. I will keep out of your way. I can go stay at the Playground for awhile if you really want me out of your face for now.”

Darcy just glared at Clint but didn’t try to leave his room.

Clint said, “Tasha is not my girlfriend. She isn’t really the type of woman that likes traditional relationships. Her past combined with our line of work isn’t really conducive to a monogamous relationship. Tasha is my friend. We are connected in a very un-severable way. We have played a couple on missions before and sometimes that spilled over into our everyday lives. Not the couple part but the sex part.”

Darcy said, “You are such a bastard. I fell in love with you, Clint. Now you are trying to tell me that Romanov isn’t your girlfriend – she’s just your fuck buddy. Is that supposed to make me feel better somehow?”

“I didn’t lie to you about my reasons for not telling people about us, Darcy. Tasha knows about you and me. She has from the beginning. She encouraged me to pursue a relationship with you because she knows I do want a traditional relationship. If I was going to settle down you are the type of woman it would be with. My affection for you wasn’t manufactured, Darcy. This wasn’t a game to me.”

Her face saddened. “I guess I am not the only pathetic one in this relationship. You are just as pathetic as I am. You kept the door open for her hoping that she might have a change of heart one day. Well, I don’t intend to stick around to be your back up plan, Clint. I deserve better than someone like you and I can do better. I am smart, beautiful, funny, and charismatic. I have a great rack and I am Tony fucking Stark’s daughter. Are we done here?”

Clint felt a flash of anger at the thought of Darcy finding anyone else. He genuinely loved her. Perhaps it wasn’t in the way that she might have wanted him to love her but it was sincere.

“I never meant to hurt you, Darcy. I care about you. I love you. I didn’t lie about my feelings for you. You’re right. You are amazing and you deserve someone better than me but they won’t love you the way that I do. No one is going to make you feel the way I make you feel. I think you know that. I think you’ve known that from the very beginning. That’s why you agreed to keep this between us.” Clint took a step closer to Darcy. He could see her resolve crumbling as he spoke.

Darcy sucked in a pained breath. He was such a bastard and yet she wanted to believe him even though she knew the truth. A small part of Darcy wished she had never become suspicious of Clint. She could have been oblivious and happy for a long time.

“Tell me the truth. Would we be having this conversation if Romanov were to walk into this room and tell you she wants the same things in life that you want?”

Clint felt himself hesitate for just a moment but he quickly recovered. He stroked her arm. “I want you, Darcy. I could have dated any woman but I chose you. I knew the risks with how protective Tony is of you. There were easier ways to get laid that had less of a chance of blowing up in my face. I knew if this didn’t work out I was jeopardizing my friendship with Tony. I knew that I could ruin the working relationship within the Avengers. I risked all of that because of how I feel about you. I love the way your hair does crazy things in the morning when you first wake up. I love that you can inhale a pizza almost as fast as I can without any shame. I love the way you watch scary movies and awkward scenes on TV through your fingers as if that somehow makes it more bearable.”

She sighed as she felt tears slip down her cheeks. “You’re good. You said all the right things except for the one I needed to hear – which I guess is a good thing because at least you aren’t lying to my face. The truth of the matter is you only want me because Romanov doesn’t want a commitment with you. If she suddenly had a change of heart you would be out the door without so much as a wave goodbye. I hope you have a really good time waiting on her, Birdbrain. I have to say Romanov doesn’t seem the type to change her mind.”

Clint watched helplessly as Darcy walked away from him. Rarely was he ever blindsided but there was a first time for everything.

She stopped at the door and said, “There is one more thing I wanted to tell you, Clint. I’m pregnant. Yes, you are the father. No, I don’t want anything from you. I don’t need anything from you. I am going to tell my dad about the baby once we get back to New York. I am going to tell him that I became pregnant as a result of a one night stand and that I intend to be a single mother.”

“You’re pregnant?” Clint asked. He tried to wrap his mind around the news. He never thought that he would become a father. His life wasn’t set up for that. Clint struggled to figure out when it could have even happened. He knew for certain that Darcy was taking birth control. “We need to talk about this.”

She tugged at the sleeves of her sweater and shook her head. “There is nothing to talk about, Clint. You didn’t want anyone to know about us and they never will. I will keep your secret. Skye and Grant know the truth but they aren’t going to say anything to anyone. They respect my wishes on this.”

Things began slotting into place for Clint. Skye’s outburst in the morning briefing made so much more sense. “Is that why Skye freaked out this morning? She knew about me and Tasha?”

Darcy crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “She’s my friend and she stayed up with me all last night. Of course, she knew about the two of you. You should be thanking her. The only reason I am even telling you about the baby is because Skye and Grant thought it was the right thing to do. I intended to tell you the same lie I am prepared to tell everyone else. I think we’re done here.”

“What? We’re not done, Darcy. You can’t just tell everyone that my baby was fathered by some random guy.”

She said, “Well, the alternative is to tell the truth about everything. Call me after you sit down with my dad to tell him that you carried on an illicit affair with his only daughter while you were still having sex with Romanov. If he doesn’t shoot you in the face with his repulsors then we can talk.”

Darcy walked out of the room before Clint could say anything else. She didn’t have the energy for a fight with him. She felt drained emotionally and physically. The only thing Darcy wanted to do was curl up in her bed and try to forget Clint Barton even existed.

She sighed quietly and pulled the phone out of her back pocket. She couldn’t figure out what time it was in Prague but she could only assume it was morning already. Darcy sent an emergency message to Pepper. * _Need you home ASAP. Have bad news to tell Dad. He’s going to freak out. Also, who is your OB/GYN? Asking for a friend. JK. Totally asking for me.*_


	59. Yellow Melancholy

Skye’s calves burned from exertion as she sprinted up the hill leading to Tony Stark’s mansion. She and Grant left out for a four-mile run before the sun even rose. They were both tense and needed a healthy way to burn off their growing aggression. After sex didn’t work they decided a punishing run would do the job. 

Grant stopped at the grand entrance that led into Tony’s house as he waited for Skye to catch up. His strides were longer and he was faster than Skye but she refused to let him slow his pace so that she could keep up. He understood she wanted the extra motivation of catching him and Grant filled his role well. He enjoyed the chase almost as much as Skye did. It had been awhile since he had been able to focus on training.

He felt ill at ease about the entire mission. He was concerned about Hydra’s looming presence but that wasn’t his only concern. Director Coulson informed Tony that Agent May and Fitz would be accompanying Agent Triplett on the mission in Monaco. Grant wasn’t exactly their favorite person but he didn’t care about that. However, he was concerned about S.H.I.E.L.D. having too big a presence on the mission. The more people involved, the harder it would be to control all the variables.   

A few moments later Skye caught up with Grant. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath. A thin sheen of sweat covered the young woman but the endorphins from the run had her more relaxed than she had been since last night. Skye felt as though she could think clearly now.

Finally, she caught her breath and pulled Grant in for a kiss. “Thank you for coming with me. I really needed this, baby.”

He smiled at Skye and rested a hand on her hip. “You weren’t the only one that needed this. I’ve had a lot on my mind, too.”

Skye rubbed his bare chest not concerned about the sweat. “Are you still worried about my part in the mission? I am not the same rookie that you had to save every other mission. I’ve learned a lot, Grant.”

“Yes, I am worried about the mission but not for the reasons you might think. I am more concerned about this being a trap. Hydra has to be on edge about possibly losing their entire program. They have put all of their eggs in one basket. S.H.I.E.L.D. has made a nuisance of themselves by plundering their resources. It accomplished the goal of crippling Hydra but it has also backed them into a corner. There is no way of predicting what they might do.”

She sighed but nodded in agreement. “I’ve been thinking the same thing. Hydra has to be desperate if they have Ian Quinn looking high and low for a replacement geneticist. It just makes me more determined to go through with this. We need to find Raina before Hydra finds her. She might be a card-carrying psychopath but she is my sister. I just found my sisters and I am not interested in losing any of them.”

Grant kissed Skye softly. “We are going to find Raina. I promise. It’ll be a happy reunion and all of you can do whatever it is that sisters do.”

“I know. I believe you. Let’s go inside. We need a shower and breakfast because I am starving now. I think all the smog is making me ravenous. I have been so hungry lately.”

He grinned and asked, “Are we showering together?”

“Of course we are showering together. Just think of it as our version of a cool down,” Skye quipped, she swung her hips playfully as she opened the door.

The sound of two little bare feet slapping against the hardwood floors caught Grant’s attention as soon as they entered the house. He chuckled seeing Harlow flying in their direction.

Skye leaned down and easily scooped the little girl off her feet. “Munchkin! What are you doing?”

Harlow beamed. “I was looking for you. JARVIS said that you were gone but he promised to tell me as soon as you came back. And he did!”

Grant chuckled and ruffled the little girl’s hair. “What are you doing up so early? Don’t you know you are supposed to sleep in?”

She giggled and shook her head. “Darcy’s music woke me up.”

Skye and Grant shared a loaded look. She tickled her niece’s stomach and asked, “Where is your mommy?”

“She’s in the kitchen with Auntie Tea and Captain America. They’re making a big big big breakfast.”

Grant chuckled and asked, “A big big big breakfast? What makes it so big, huh?”

Harlow replied, “Come on! I’ll show you.”

Skye said, “You go show Uncle Grant the big breakfast and I will be there in a few minutes.”

Grant took Harlow from Skye’s arms with a knowing look. He hoped Darcy would at least open the door to talk to her. Skye’s sleep last night had been restless in part because she was worried about Darcy. She wasn’t fond of leaving her friend alone while they went to Monaco. He and Skye were the only ones that knew Darcy’s predicament and she wasn’t likely to clue too many more people in for awhile.

Harlow gave a picture perfect pout and looked as put upon as a 4-year-old could with bed head and Doc McStuffins pajamas. “Okay but you gotta hurry up.”

Skye chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “I promise to be quick.”

Grant shook his head and carried Harlow toward the kitchen. He had to admit the aromas wafting his direction were tempting.

Skye made her way down the hall to Darcy’s room and frowned hearing the melancholy melody of Keaton Henson’s _Party Song_. Harlow was right about one thing, the music was incredibly loud for so early in the morning.

She knocked on the door. “Darcy, it’s me…Skye. Can I come in?”

For a few moments all she could hear on the opposite side of the door was music but eventually Darcy yelled, “Come in.”

Skye opened the door and walked into the room. She was surprised to see Darcy out of bed. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress and minimum make up. The Stark heiress was seated at a desk looking at her laptop while she listened to music.

Darcy looked over her shoulder and smiled at Skye’s attire. “Have a good run?”

She nodded. “It was a great run. My legs are sore but it is the good kind of sore. What’s going on? Harlow said your music woke her up.”

Darcy blanched. “I didn’t know it was that loud. Why didn’t anyone say anything to me? I would have turned it down if I realized I was disturbing people’s rest.”

Skye laughed and said, “Well, you are Tony Stark’s daughter so technically this is your home. It is no big deal. Harlow is all excited about breakfast. I don’t think she cares much about being woken up early. How are you doing?”

She turned the music down a little. Darcy hoped it was a more acceptable level but she truly couldn’t tell. She wondered if all those years of listening to music at high levels had finally damaged her eardrums. “Surprisingly, I am okay. I mean I still feel angsty and sort of emo but that is to be expected. I mean I just found out that my baby daddy is a douchebag philanderer. I think I get to have a day to mope around and listen to tragic folk rock.”

Skye laughed and said, “Well, it doesn’t get much more tragic than _Party Song._ It is just angsty enough with a bit of revenge fantasy to round it out. It is nice to know that other people handle break ups as poorly as I do. By now I’d be halfway through a bottle of something and ready to take a mallet to windows of his car.”

Darcy snorted. “Well, I can’t drink because that’s like child abuse or something. And Clint doesn’t have a car so there are no windows to shatter. Although, if I do get the urge to vandalize something Clint has a motorcycle he leaves in the tower’s parking structure.”

Skye sat on the corner of her desk and chuckled. “If you do get the urge, make sure to cut the fuel line and use something heavy like a tire iron or a hammer to ding up the body.”

She let out a choked laugh. “Spoken like someone that has some experience in these matters. I knew there was a reason we were friends. You have a lot of rage tucked away in that innocent looking head.”

“I plead the fifth and in no way am I encouraging you to do such a thing. It is petty, immature, and illegal.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow and prodded, “But…”

“But if you are going to do…then do it right. Frankly, it would serve him right if you sent the hunk of metal to a junkyard and turned it into a neat little metal cube. It could be an abstract art piece called ‘Infidelity in Metal’.”

Darcy laughed hard and shook her head. “Remind me never to piss you off. You are devious.”

Skye smirked and shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean. What are you doing other than waking everyone up?”

“I decided to focus on something that makes me happy. So, I started looking at baby clothes and decided I want them all. All of the clothes are just so adorable and tiny. I mean I know babies are tiny but you have to see these little clothes. They look like they are made for tiny little dolls. I found a website where you can design your own onesie. I bought one in red with gold lettering on the front that says ‘My Grampa is Iron Man’.”

The younger woman laughed softly. “Well, if Tony survives the initial shock of the news then he is going to be insufferable when you show him that onesie. He already has an ego the size of Stark Tower.”

Darcy grinned and said, “I know. I figured it might keep him from screaming at me for fooling around with his friend.”

Skye said, “In the scheme of the things it could be worse. You could have slept with Bruce or Colonel Rhodes. They’re like Tony’s best friends in the world. He would have been much more upset about that.”

She sputtered out a laugh. “Thank you for that. Now I have some very interesting images in my head.”

She lowered her voice and asked, “Banner or Rhodes?”

Darcy’s cheeks flamed pink. “I’m not saying. I have learned my lesson. No more dating older men. If I am going to date a loser that is going to cheat on me it will be someone that doesn’t have to work with my father on a regular basis.”

Skye looked up when she heard a knock at the door. “Who is it?”

Grant asked, “Everything okay in there?”

Darcy chuckled. “Come in, Grant.”

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. “Everyone is wondering what is going on with you, Darcy. Tea mentioned that Tony started quizzing JARVIS but he hasn’t learned anything.”

“That is because JARVIS is like an awesome older brother that won’t rat me out to Dad. Not yet anyway.”

Grant’s expression became more serious. “Are you feeling okay?”

Darcy said, “I’m doing as well as I can be. Skye mentioned something about breakfast.”

He nodded. “Yeah, Rogers and Tea are cooking just about everything in the refrigerator. I for one am going to do my part to eat it all.”

“Have you seen Clint?” asked Darcy.

Grant looked at Skye for a moment and then nodded at Darcy. “Yeah, he was in the kitchen when I left. Breakfast is almost ready. If you don’t want to go in there I can always bring breakfast to the two of you.”

Darcy shook her head. “That’s really sweet of you, but I can’t hide myself away in here. It’ll just make my dad more suspicious. Besides, I didn’t do anything wrong. Why should I have to hide?”

Grant said, “Well, come on, beautiful ladies. There is a stack of French toast in the kitchen with my name on it.”

Darcy closed her laptop and turned off her music as she stood up. “You’ve got yourself a pretty nice husband, Skye.”

Skye laughed heartily. “If you ever want to become a sister-wife just let me know. You already live in the apartment across the hall from us. We can just make him shift back and forth.”

Grant shook his head as they walked out of the room. “Now you two are just trying to get Tony to kill me.”

Darcy grinned. “I don’t know. He wouldn’t want to make both of us widows at the same time.”

“Coulson already hates me. Let’s not add Tony to my list of enemies.”

Skye laughed and nudged Darcy with her elbow. “Let’s just enjoy breakfast. Grant and I leave this afternoon and there is no telling when we will make it back.”

“I am headed back to New York tomorrow. Pepper called this morning. She will be home tomorrow. We are going to work on a strategy for telling Dad the news.”

“Well, that is good news. If anyone can keep Tony from melting down it is Pepper. She’s our Tony Whisperer.”


	60. Monaco: Part 1

Much like socks disappearing in the dryer and the feeling of déjà vu –sometimes you can just feel it in your bones when someone is staring at you. That’s the feeling that snapped Ian Quinn out of his sleep in the middle of the night. He sighed at himself for being ridiculous. He had the best security money could buy at his disposal. No one was getting past those behemoths.

He was more than a little exhausted after his failed bid to meet with Dr. Esme Amato. He pushed a meeting with another candidate to be here. She couldn’t accept this job under any circumstances. However, he desperately needed to find a new geneticist. Hydra wasn’t pleased with his failure. They were growing tired of his inability to find a suitable replacement for Raina. The higher ups were even beginning to question is loyalty. Unfortunately, Ian had his own agenda. He had been working on that agenda since John Garrett and Grant Ward freed him from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s prison.

As he rolled over a shiver of terror ran up his spine. There was someone in bed with him. Now Ian Quinn was a known ladies’ man but he was in Monaco on business. He had a few drinks at the bar and retired to his room alone. Moreover, Raina had the uncanny ability to turn up out of thin air. It would be a very bad thing for her to catch him with someone else. Thus, he made it a habit of never bringing women back to his suite.

As the fog of sleep began to lift, he decided that the best option was to pretend he didn’t see the other person in the bed. Ian rolled onto his back and tried to find the fob for the panic button on his nightstand without being conspicuous.

However, as soon as he was on his back the other person in the bed moved to straddle his hips. A moment later, the bedside lamp was turned on and he saw his assailant was none other than Director Coulson’s pet project, Skye.

Quinn felt more at ease seeing that it was Skye. He was almost 100% certain the young woman would not kill him. He put his hands behind his head and smiled at her. “Well, I’ve dreamed of meeting like this but you had on decidedly less clothes in my dreams.”

Skye giggled playfully asked, “Is that so? I’ve dreamed of meeting you like this too but you were decidedly less alive.”

He raised an eyebrow at her comment and then smirked. “I do believe Hydra’s reemergence has turned you darker than last we met. I have to say I like it. I’ve always loved a bad girl.”

“Well, they shot me.” She trailed a hand over his bare chest and stopped at precisely the spot where he shot her. “You shot me. It changes a person.”

Quinn casually leered at the form fitting black cat suit Skye was wearing. It served dual purposes. He got a good look at her ‘assets’ and he was able to check for weapons. After his perusal, he was certain she didn’t have spare room to pack anything of use.

“It was only business. If I would have had my druthers I would have done something far more fun than shoot you,” he trailed off as he slid a hand up her thigh. “But we all have masters to serve. People much more powerful than you and I call the shots. Speaking of masters to serve…would you like to tell me what has prompted this arousing but very unexpected visit?”

Skye flashed a pretty smile at Quinn. “You have something I want. I know what lies you’ve been telling Hydra but I think we both know they are just that…lies. I want you to put me in touch with Raina…now. Or tonight is going to take a very ugly turn.”

“Even if I could do that…and I’m not saying that I can. Why would I help S.H.I.E.L.D.? Frankly, I don’t know why you bother with them at all. They have sent you to me unarmed for a third time. I really don’t think they value your safety, Skye.”

She giggled like an evil little sprite.

The uncharacteristic laugh caught Ian off guard and made him consider that perhaps he had misread the situation entirely.

Skye mockingly quipped, “Silly boy. I don’t need a weapon. I am one.”

Ian stared up at her in horror as blue swirls replaced her dark brown irises. A bluish-green tinted mist slowly flowed from his body into her open mouth. He felt himself becoming progressively weaker.

Skye stopped draining him and then smiled. “You’re lucky. A week ago, I wouldn’t have known how to stop. I would have killed you but if you don’t tell me how to find Raina…I might accidentally let myself go. I’ll just keep going until your heart stops. No one will ever be the wiser.”

He struggled to catch his breath. Quinn suddenly felt incredibly winded although he hadn’t moved an inch. He tried to reach out to grab the panic button. He realized now he was in trouble.

Skye grabbed the button. “Are you looking for this? Let’s give it a push.”

Ian studied her face as confusion overwhelmed him. However, a moment later his silent question was answered. His bedroom door opened and Grant Ward walked into the room.

She smiled brightly. “I’m afraid my husband disabled your security team. It’s really hard to find good help these days.”

Grant chuckled and sat down in a chair across from the bed. “I’m having a hard time not killing you right now. Seeing my beautiful wife on top of another man…well, let’s just say I’m the jealous type.”

Skye giggled. “He really is the jealous type but as I recently found out…so am I! Go figure. They say opposites attract but I am starting to think that’s just an old wives’ tale. Grant and I have a startling amount of things in common.”

Quinn said, “I thought you were dead…”

Grant smirked. “The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated – by me. It’s been fun times for me really. I faked my death, moved to a new city, and married the love of my life. Everything’s coming up Grant…”

Skye grabbed Quinn’s chin to bring his focus back onto her. “I want to know how to find my sister. I know that you know because according to a very reliable source…the two of you have been carrying on a relationship. You even celebrated your anniversary in Belgrade. Frankly, I think Raina can do better even if you are sort of attractive.”

Quinn’s eyes widened.

She smirked. “And the penny drops…”

He cleared his throat. “You’ve found your other sisters.”

Skye nodded. “And Chiara had quite a lot to say about you. It was all so very interesting seeing as you are supposed to be Hydra’s loyal lapdog. It looks like someone isn’t obeying his master’s commands. I was so confused as to why you would approach Esme for a job that would start with Raina’s death. Seems like you might be planning a double cross and that would make me very unhappy, Ian.”

He swallowed thickly. “I don’t select the candidates. Hydra just sends me to vet them. I knew who Esme was when I saw her name on the list. I met with her because Hydra watches me from time to time. They have been getting a little suspicious lately. My search for a replacement isn’t going as fast as they would like. Raina wants me to hold them off for a little longer and I have been trying to do that for her. I only agreed to meet with Esme today to warn her away from this whole thing and to give her a message from Raina.”

Skye tossed a look at Grant before looking at Quinn again. “What’s the message?”

“Raina just said that she and the Doctor are closer than they’ve ever been to completing his side project.”

Grant asked, “The Obelisk? They’ve found it?”

Ian nodded. “It took so long because Hydra is looking for it, too. They’ve been trying to avoid Hydra during their search. It’s better if they don’t know Raina is acquainted with the Doctor. It’ll bring unwanted attention from the brass.”

Skye filed the rest of the information away for later. While Ian was feeling talkative, she decided to shift to the more important question. She asked, “How do you communicate with Raina?”

He said, “We leave coded messages for each other on a dating website. If I give the signal that it is an emergency…she calls me using an untraceable number. She only uses the phone once and then it gets destroyed.”

“Then you are going to be a very good boy and make contact with her for me, Ian.”

Quinn said, “I’m not turning her over to you and Coulson. I don’t care what you do to me.”

Skye giggled softly and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. “That’s admirable of you. However, I don’t have any intention of handing my sister over to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Well, I don’t work for the agency anymore. We had a difference of opinion on inmate safety. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t actually want Raina…they just need the Centipede Project. If she hands over the entire work product for the program, S.H.I.E.L.D.’s people can take over. She wouldn’t even have to see Director Coulson in person. Raina could just hand the information over to me.”

Quinn studied her face carefully. “And I get to walk out of this room unharmed?”

She smiled. “Of course, you do! I wouldn’t want to kill my sister’s boyfriend. I think that would put us off on the wrong foot. Although, she still owes me for what she did to Coulson but that’s something we can work out as sisters.”

He swallowed thickly and nodded. “I just need my tablet and I can send the message. She should get the alert immediately but it might take her awhile to call back. I don’t even know what part of the world she is in right now. Raina doesn’t stay in one location for very long.”

Skye nodded and hopped off the bed. “Sounds like a plan to me. We can order room service while we wait for her to call. You don’t mind, do you?”

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “Order whatever you want.” He stood up and walked over to the desk to retrieve his tablet.

Skye sauntered over to Grant and sat on his lap. “Where’s Tripp?”

“He is in the hallway to make sure no one disturbs us. Tactical spotted a Hydra surveillance team earlier.”

She looked over at Ian and then chuckled. “I guess they have him on a short leash. I hope Raina is holed up somewhere tropical.”

He chuckled. “Your sister doesn’t seem to be the resort type. She could very well be in the middle of a jungle.”

Skye wrinkled her nose in displeasure. “But we’re really married now. I want a proper honeymoon with sandy beaches, crystal blue water, and fruity drinks with umbrellas. Not that locking ourselves in the apartment for a solid week wasn’t fun when were fake married.”

Ian looked over his shoulder at the two of them.

Grant sneered. “Keep your eyes on your tablet.”

Skye giggled and lightly whacked his arm. “Be nice. He could end up being your brother-in-law.”

He chuckled and lightly kissed her cheek. “Can’t we just kill him? Raina’s beautiful. I am sure she can find another boyfriend. I vote for one that didn’t nearly kill you.”

“No, we can’t kill him this time, Grant. Director Coulson would be very disappointed in both of us. Besides, when I see Raina I wouldn’t like to explain that my husband killed her boyfriend. I mean…they have been dating for a year. That’s a serious relationship.”

Tripp burst through the door. “Tactical walked into a trap. There was another team watching his surveillance team. Hydra is coming for him. Now! We’ve got to get out of here.”

Skye stood up and said, “Well, Ian it looks like you are going on a trip with us. Won’t that be fun? Let’s go.”

Ian stuttered. “I can’t just leave behind my things!”

Skye said, “Well, you could stay here and let that team take you in. I’m sure you’ll be great at explaining this whole situation away. Personally, I think they’d just kill you but who knows Hydra can be inventive. Maybe they’ll make you into their very own toy soldier like they did to Mike Peterson.”

He glared at her and grabbed a black go bag from under his bed. He shoved his tablet into the bag and said, “Fine.”

Skye turned on her headset. “What’s our best route out of here?”

Tony said, “There’s a quinjet headed in your direction now. It is about 10 minutes out. Get to the roof.”

Tripp said, “The roof it is. Let’s move.” He opened the door cautiously and peered out into the hallway. “We’re clear.”

Skye grabbed Ian Quinn’s arm and guided him out of the suite.

Grant closed the door behind them and brought up the rear. He kept his eyes behind them to make sure no one approached from the stairwell.

Tripp led the way to the elevator and pressed the button.

As soon as the doors opened, the group piled in and headed toward the roof. The elevator climbed a few floors before the lights went out and the car stopped moving altogether.

Grant grunted, “What the hell was that?”

Fitz replied. “Hydra set off an electromagnetic pulse. It knocked out everything in the hotel.”

Ian said, “They had to be waiting for you guys to find me. They’re going to kill all of us. I hope you’re happy. Leave it to S.H.I.E.L.D. to fumble the ball as usual.”

Grant turned around and backed Ian into the wall. “Shut up or I’ll kill you myself. You already contacted Raina. We don’t actually need you anymore. Frankly, you are dead weight and I don’t like you.”

Ian looked nervous. “Skye said you couldn’t kill her sister’s boyfriend.”

Skye made a non-committal noise and shrugged her shoulders. She studied her nails and added, “Plans change…”

“I’m sure Raina would get over the heartbreak. Hey, Tripp…you’re single, aren’t you?”

Tripp struggled to open the elevator doors to see if they were stuck between floors. He said, “Yeah and I kind of like crazy chicks.”

Grant said, “See…Raina can get over losing you by fooling around with Tripp. It’s the circle of life or something. So shut up or I snap your neck and make our load a little lighter.”

Ian said, “Fine…but you have to admit this means Hydra is still inside of your agency.”

Grant shrugged. “Not my agency so I don’t actually care either way.”

Tripp said, “We’re stuck between floors. I can just see the doors for the floor above us.”

Skye said, “Great. That means we’re going to have to go out the service hatch. I seriously hate Hydra for a whole new set of reasons.”

Tripp said, “You’re the lightest. I’ll give you a boost so that you can find the hatch.”

“Goody…”


	61. Monaco: Part 2

Skye ran out onto the roof of the hotel dragging Ian Quinn along with her. He might have had an impressive physique but apparently, he didn’t do much cardiovascular exercise. She could hear him wheezing like an asthmatic behind her as they scaled the 12 flights of stairs leading to the roof.

Ian rested his head on the wall and sucked in a lungful of air. He searched his wrist for his pulse point but couldn’t find it in his panic. He gave up and laid his hand against his neck where he could feel the steady thump of his heart. He murmured, “I’m having a heart attack. I am literally having a heart attack. I am going to die right here on this roof. Are you listening to me?”

Skye rolled her eyes at his dramatics as she scanned the roof to ensure they were alone for the time being. Once she was certain Hydra wasn’t lying in wait for them she removed a beacon from her backpack and tossed it out onto the roof. She spoke into the comm, “I activated the beacon. What’s the ETA on that quinjet, Tony? Grant and Tripp have Hydra pinned down in the stairwell but they radioed for reinforcements. I don’t know how close the Hydra reinforcements are because they had to take the stairs just like we did but if the quinjet isn’t here soon I’ll have to go back up Grant and Tripp.”

Tony said, “Barton ran into a little trouble of his own but he’s back on course. He’s three minutes out. I’ll let Agent Triplett and Ward know it is time for them to start moving toward the roof. Be prepared for a firefight depending on how this works out.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Skye snarked in reply.

The inventor chuckled. “Very funny. You and I are going to have a very long talk about what’s going on with Darcy once you get back home. I know that you know.”

Skye grimaced and said, “I should check on Quinn. He thinks he is having a heart attack. It would be a shame to have hauled his carcass 12 flights just to have him die on me now.”

Tony chuckled more. “Nice evasion. Stay vigilant.”

She jogged across the rooftop and came to a stop beside Ian. She grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse. “Do you feel pressure in your chest or are you just short of breath?”

He shook his head and wheezed. “Can’t. Breathe.”

Skye looked at her watch and asked, “Do you feel numbness, weakness, pain, or tingling in any of your extremities?”

He rasped out, “No.”

“Are you lightheaded or experiencing pain in your back, stomach, neck, or jaw?”

“My side hurts…”

She slapped him on the back hard and laughed. “Well, I can tell you with certainty that you are not dying of a heart attack. You are just out of breath and the pain in your side is probably a side stitch. First, slow down your breathing. You are getting plenty of air. Make sure you breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth before you hyperventilate and make all of this much worse. You are just out of shape.”

Ian glared at Skye but followed her commands. He started inhaling slowly through his nose and exhaled slowly from his mouth. He muttered, “I am not out of shape. I have a trainer.”

“Well, my guess is you have been lifting weights without doing any cardio,” said Skye. She took her gun from its holster and got into a good position to shoot anything that came out of the door.

Ian grumbled, “That was at least 144 stairs. Who runs up 144 stairs? Next time I am getting a room on the highest floor possible. I shouldn’t have listened to my useless security.”

Skye laughed, “Grant and I went on a 4-mile run yesterday morning. It was invigorating. You should give it a try.”

He snorted derisively and didn’t dignify her quip with a verbal answer. However, his head shot up like a meerkat when he heard the sound of a quinjet approaching. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra both had the same equipment. It was just as likely that the approaching craft was Hydra.  However, he relaxed seeing the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem clearly etched on the bottom.

Skye made sure the pilot was Clint before she beckoned Ian forward. “Get on the quinjet.”

Ian started toward the aircraft but stopped when he realized Skye wasn’t following him. “Aren’t you coming?”

She shook her head. “I might have to head back inside if Grant and Antoine aren’t out that door in a few minutes. You get on the quinjet because you aren’t armed and you can’t help. You’ve done your part. You reached out to Raina. If this goes south Barton can get you out of here.”

He groaned. “I can’t just leave you out here. If you get murdered by Hydra, Raina will never let me forget it.”

Skye actually laughed. She took her eyes off the door for a second. “I appreciate the sentiment but you really can’t help. In fact, you staying out here makes this more dangerous for me. I would have to worry about protecting both of us. You’re doing me a favor by getting on the jet. Now go.”

Quinn made something of a frustrated noise and ran over to the waiting quinjet.

She watched until he was safely inside and then over the comms said, “I am heading back inside.”

Grant said, “No! We’re coming out hot. We’ll need to take off as soon as we make it out onto the roof. They’ve got reinforcements.”

Skye felt relieved. “Okay. I’ll have Fitz’s invention ready to go. It won’t hold forever but it should buy us enough time to get on the quinjet and off this roof in one piece.”

“I’ll see you soon, sweet pea.”

She smiled at the pet name and shook her head. Skye searched her backpack for Fitz’s door magnetizer. When she found it, Skye ran across the roof to the door to wait for them to emerge.

It was agonizing two minutes, but soon enough the door burst open. Antoine and Grant ran out onto the roof firing into the darkness of the stairwell.

Antoine slammed the door shut and Skye quickly attached Fitz’s magnetizer to the door.

She activated it and said, “That should hold them for awhile unless they are carrying explosives.”

Grant said, “All aboard and let’s get the hell out of here before Hydra thinks to deploy their own quinjets.”

They all sprinted across the rooftop and boarded the quinjet in record time.

Clint took off not wanting to waste any time. He had already run into a Hydra quinjet and had to shoot the damn thing out of the sky. Clint said, “I’m glad to see everyone made it back in one piece.”

Tripp laughed, “You didn’t think that we would?”

Barton smirked at the man sitting beside him. “It occurred to me that it was a possibility.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. We might not be Avengers but we get it done,” said Tripp. He grinned at Barton and then looked out the window as they flew away from Monaco.

Grant eyed Ian Quinn and asked, “Are you okay? You’re looking a little green around the gills. You can’t be airsick as much as you travel by plane.”

Skye laughed and said, “He’s just recovering from running up the stairs. He thought he was having a heart attack.”

Grant laughed with Skye and shook his head.

Ian scowled at both of them. “It felt like a heart attack or what I imagine a heart attack would feel like.”

“It’s a good thing I completed my medic training or I might have thought he was having a heart attack, too.”

Grant smirked and said, “At least you were in good hands. I probably would have let you continue thinking you were having a heart attack.”

Ian sneered, “Sadist.”

“I have been called that among other things.”

Skye laughed softly and placed a hand on Grant’s arm. Her eyebrows knitted together feeling moisture under her palm. She pulled her hand away quickly and saw it was stained red. “You’re bleeding. You were shot? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Grant winced because Skye was now yelling at him. He hedged, “I forgot?”

Clint and Tripp laughed from the front of the quinjet.

Skye whacked Grant’s injured arm. “Let me see how bad it is.”

“It’s not that bad. I caught a round in my arm. It is no big deal. I figured once we are safe somewhere you or Tripp could dig the bullet out of my arm.”

Skye’s eyes narrowed and then she looked toward Antoine. “Are you bleeding, too?”

Tripp stopped laughing and looked over his seat as if he was trying to hide behind it. “Maybe?”

She grumbled. “Stupid specialists.”

Grant tried to hide his smile as he asked, “But you still love me right?”

Skye flashed a dangerous smile. “Oh, I love you. I am also going to love pulling the bullet from your arm. I am going to take my time.”

“I think I might let Tripp handle the first aid this time around.”

Skye patted his cheek lovingly and said, “That’s a good call.”

They were in the air for ten minutes when a phone began to ring in the silent cabin.

Skye and Grant turned around to look at Quinn. “Who is it?”

Ian scrambled to get the phone. “I left my other phone behind. I brought the one Raina calls. This is her.”

Skye extended her hand over the seat for the phone.

He gave her a dubious look but handed over the phone.

Skye accepted the call. She put in on speaker and asked, “Raina?”

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a moment. Raina asked, “Who is this? Where is Ian?”

Skye said, “Calm down, Raina. Ian is right here and he is quite safe. This is Skye. You and I need to have a talk. I was hoping we could have that talk face to face. Phones are so impersonal.”

“How do I know you are telling me the truth?”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Ian, please tell Raina that you are fine.”

He said, “I don’t know if I would say that I am fine but Skye and Grant Ward saved my life. It is safe to say my cover with Hydra is blown.”

“Grant Ward is alive?” asked Raina.

Ian smirked as if he knew a secret they didn’t. “Indeed he is quite alive and apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer employs him or Skye.”

Raina let out a low whistle and then started laughing. “Well, that changes so many things. No, it changes everything. Fine. You want to talk then I am quite willing. There is a lot we need to talk about, Skye. You are quite right. Phones are rather impersonal. The conversation I need to have with you and Ward should be done face-to-face. My base of operations is in Isabel Segunda. It’s on the island of Vieques, Puerto Rico.”

Skye said, “We’re leaving Monaco and we’re going to have to lose Hydra so that we don’t lead them right to you so it may take awhile.”

“Oh, that really isn’t necessary. In fact, it would probably be better if you did lead them here like lambs to slaughter. We’re prepared for them.”

“When you say ‘we’…do you mean you and my father? Tea and Esme thought that you might have went to him when you realized Hydra meant to kill you.”

Raina said, “You’ve met them. You’ve met all of them then. I guess that means you know the connection between the two of us.”

“Well, Grant filled me in on the part about us being sisters. However, Tea and Esme filled me in on your back story with my father.”

“Yes, he’s with me but we are not alone. There are others with us. A new day is upon us Skye and it is brighter than you could ever have imagined. Hydra is so petty. They want a serum to turn humans into super soldiers. I was never interested in that. I want true evolution and it is about to happen for us. For you and I.”

Skye looked confused at Grant but he just shrugged. He had no clue what Raina was babbling about.

“I don’t understand what you mean. I already developed my succubus powers, Raina. What evolution are you talking about?”

Raina said, “You powers are active? I am happy for you. I only have the passive powers associated with being a succubus. I have the intelligence, the agility, and the ability to bend others to my whims. However, we are more than that, Skye. We are special in a different way than Tea and Esme are special. I will explain it more in person. I am going to send you the coordinates for our location. Our compound has an airstrip suitable for a plane to land. Can I speak to Ian for a moment?”

Skye said, “Of course. We’ll see you later, Raina.” She handed the phone over the seat to Ian. She smiled at Grant. “We’re halfway to satisfying your commitment.”

Grant nodded but he looked concerned.

She studied his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It is just something about the way Quinn looked when Raina got so excited about me still being alive. It felt strange.” 

Skye hadn’t noticed Ian’s expression. She gave Grant a questioning look. “Is there something I need to know about you and Raina?”

He huffed out a laugh. “No. Your sister thought I was a complete asshole after I betrayed Coulson. She couldn’t believe that I would betray such a good man.”

“She really said that about A.C.?” Skye couldn’t imagine Raina having anything positive to say about the man she had willfully tortured for Garret and Hydra.

Grant said, “Just because we worked for the other side doesn’t mean we didn’t recognize that Coulson was a good man. We lived in the gray and that meant accomplishing our missions by any means necessary. It is an ugly sentiment but a necessary one. It’s not unlike the stance S.H.I.E.L.D. takes in certain situations. I’ve done a lot of ‘gray’ things for the agency.”

Skye blew out a breath. “I like for things to be black and white. It really makes things easier when there is a clear villain and hero.”

Grant pressed a kiss to her temple. “People are rarely only good or evil. Our behavior is looked at through a prism of social mores. It is based on the subjective point of view of the beholder.”

She chuckled softly and asked, “Are you really talking about moral relativism at a time like this?”

He shrugged and smirked at her. “I’m a man of many talents.”


	62. Monaco: Part 3

Clint piloted the quinjet without incident to Nice, France where Agent May was waiting with the Bus. As promised, Raina sent a text message to Ian’s phone containing the coordinates for her location. Satellite images confirmed the location was the site of a large compound tucked away in a heavily wooded area.

Tony and Director Coulson worked together and decided to use three quinjets to distract Hydra. Clint Barton, Bobbi Morse, and Lance Hunter would each pilot a quinjet in the opposite direction of the bus.

Despite Raina’s assertion that they could handle an onslaught of Hydra operatives, no one wanted to set the stage for all out bloodletting. There were just too many facts they didn’t have about the situation and it was too big a risk. Director Coulson was still reeling from the number of agents he lost the last time he thought himself to be clever.

Agent May didn’t waste any time getting them into the air. It was tense for the first 30 minutes as they waited for something to happen. Ultimately, Hydra took the bait and followed Clint and Bobbi who were headed northeast and southeast respectively. Agent May activated the cloaking device once they were over the ocean in hopes that they would remain undetected by Hydra for the duration of the flight.

Ian Quinn retired to a bunk to catch up on his sleep. He was exhausted and they would have to hit the ground running in Puerto Rico. He knew exactly what Raina had planned. Everything would change tomorrow and he couldn’t wait.

Once they were over the ocean Skye badgered Grant and Antoine into the Medical bay so that she could get a look at their injuries.

Skye put on a pair of rubber gloves and turned around to see both men shirtless. Grant had an obvious gunshot wound to his left arm. It looked to be a flesh wound from where she was standing. She shifted her gaze to Tripp and saw that he had a gunshot wound to the shoulder.

She grinned as she carried over a tray of supplies. “Who wants to go first?”

Grant winced and looked at Tripp. “How well did she do on her medic training?”

Tripp laughed and said, “Skye did well enough that I’d let her dig a bullet out of me if I needed it.” He grinned at Skye and turned around so that she could see his back. “However, I don’t need that because the bullet went right through me. I just need you to irrigate the wound and dress it with clean gauze.”

“Well, you can go first, Tripp. Your wounds will be easier to take care of quickly,” said Skye, she had an excited lilt to her voice.

Grant laughed. “You should not be this excited.”

Skye giggled. “I always wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid. One year a foster family bought me one of those plastic doctor sets. I loved it. It was the one toy I took with me when I went back to the orphanage. I really liked the medic training when I did it.” She pulled a stool over and set to work on cleaning wound on the front side of Tripp’s shoulder.

Antoine spotted Skye’s ring and smiled. “Well, that’s some sparkly hardware.”

Skye glanced at her ring and chuckled. “It is a surprisingly good choice considering the state Grant was in when he bought it.”

Grant snorted, “I have good taste drunk or not. I married you.”

She laughed softly and said, “You have an ego and are oddly romantic all at the same time.”

Tripp asked, “Why didn’t I get an invite to your wedding? I thought we were family?”

She laughed softly. “We are family, Tripp. You’re liked the older brother I never had. Well, I didn’t intend to get married. I think liquid courage helped us get to the altar. There is a video and pictures documenting the drunken ceremony. I can totally have Tony send you a copy.”

“I definitely would like to see the visual evidence of this.”

Skye said, “In any case, my older sisters are determined to host a reception for Grant and me. You will most definitely be invited to that. I promise.”

He grinned. “I’ll be there with bells on.”

Skye finished irrigating the wound and covered it with gauze and tape. She moved around the table and starting working on the exit wound.

Fitz walked into the Medical bay and froze seeing Grant Ward sitting on one of the exam tables. It was still difficult for him to wrap his mind around the fact that he was still alive. When Director Coulson told FitzSimmons that Grant survived, Leo had a strange feeling of relief and anger. There was part of him that still wanted to believe there was good in Grant. He had a hard time believing that all of their friendship had been a lie. He cleared his throat. “I came to see if I could be of any assistance. I have some rudimentary first aid skills thanks to Jemma’s instruction.”

Skye saw the haunted look on Fitz’s face and felt bad that he was in this position. It wasn’t easy being in the presence of the person that tried to kill you. Skye had a unique perspective on the whole idea. She was grateful that Simmons was still at the Playground. She quickly shook her head. “Thank you for the offer but I can handle this easily. I am almost done with, Tripp.”

It wasn’t the first time that Grant came face-to-face with someone he failed to kill. It was sort of a hazard in his line of work. However, rarely did he ever feel remorse. He meant it when he told Skye that he was glad Leo and Jemma didn’t die because of his actions. He genuinely liked both of them and if he hadn’t been sent there on a different mission they would have been real friends. Part of him wanted to speak to Fitz but he didn’t know what to say. Apologizing would be hollow and useless. Pretending it never happened would be callous and disrespectful.

Fitz stared at Grant for a moment longer and then walked out of the room.

Grant looked at Skye and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “You and I have already made our peace with this. You don’t need to apologize to me anymore, Grant.” Skye finished applying the gauze and secured it with medical tape. She patted his uninjured shoulder. “You are all set, Tripp.”

He stood up and smiled. “Thank you. You did a good job. I am going to go uh…”

She nodded. “Yeah, you should go see if Fitz is okay. I’ll finish up here with Grant.”

Antoine tossed his ruined shirt into the trashcan as he exited the medical bay.

Skye took off her gloves and put on a new pair so that she could start working on Grant. She sat down on a stool and started cleaning the entry wound so that she could get a better look at the wound.

He asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Skye shook her head and said, “Not really but we can if you want to.”

He reached out and caressed her hair. “I just know it is easier not thinking about the damage I caused when you’re not looking at it every day.”

“I watched Fitz cling to life for weeks. I thought he was going to die. I prepared myself for his death because frankly I’m used to things in my life not working out the way I want. I think watching Jemma sit by his bedside helplessly is what hurts me the most. Fitz was unaware but Jemma suffered. She suffered day in and day out. Those images are seared into my brain and they will never leave me, Grant. It doesn’t matter if I am in front of Fitz and Jemma or not. I know what you've done and I love you, Grant. Every time something from the past rears its ugly head you don't have to apologize.”

“I love you, too.”

“We will see if you still feel that way once I wrench that bullet out of your arm,” Skye laughed softly hoping to lighten the mood.

It took awhile for Skye to remove the bullet in Grant’s arm and properly clean the wound of all foreign debris. She covered the wound with fresh gauze and secured it with medical tape.  

 He kissed Skye and smiled. “Thank you. You did a good job.”

“You’re welcome.” She took off her gloves and tossed them into a nearby trashcan. Skye found a pair of scrubs that would fit Grant and handed them to him. “I figured you would want to get out of those bloody clothes.”

“Yes, the feeling of wet clothes against my skin isn’t a great feeling.” He used alcohol wipes to clean up the blood staining his skin. “Have you given any thought to where you want to go for a honeymoon? I mean a real honeymoon. Once we finish this business with S.H.I.E.L.D. I think we deserve a week away together.”

Skye shook her head. “Honestly, I haven’t given it very much thought. Even with Esme’s offer to help us I didn’t dare get my hopes up for a quick resolution. I know I mentioned someplace tropical earlier in Ian’s suite but I think Italy might be better.”

Grant stopped cleaning the blood from his skin when Skye mentioned Italy. He smiled. “You told me once that you always wanted to go to Rome.”

“I did tell you that. I am surprised that you remembered. I happen to remember that you mentioned a place in Italy you thought that I would love. It was a valley or something?”

He finished getting dressed and nodded. “There is a little place in the Chiana Valley that I think you would enjoy. Would you want to go there for our honeymoon?”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Italy, Grant. I would love to go there with you. I think it would be the perfect place for us to honeymoon together. I’ll have to beg Tony and Pepper for the time off but I think I can make it happen.”

Grant kissed her. “Then that’s what we’ll do. We will finish this situation with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Raina and then I am taking my beautiful wife away for the honeymoon she deserves.”

Skye corrected him, “The honeymoon that we deserve.”

Grant opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance. Something collided with the bus and sent the entire plane into a barrel roll. The sudden movement sent Skye and Grant crashing into objects in the room.

It took a few seconds for the plane to right itself. When it did Grant went to stand up but immediately felt dizzy. He was certain he had whacked his head against something while he tumbled around the upended plane. As the fog began to clear, his first thought was of Skye. “Skye!”

Skye slowly got to her feet. “I’m okay. Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. We should check on everyone else and find out what the hell happened.”

Skye stepped over the medical supplies that now littered the floor of the medical bay. She reached Grant and said, “Let’s go.”

As they exited the medical bay, they ran into Antoine and Leo.

Skye said, “I’m glad to see you two are okay.”

Tripp said, “Same here. We took a hard hit from something. Since we aren’t careening into the ocean I am going to assume it wasn’t anything incendiary.”

Ian Quinn stumbled out of the bunk he had been napping in and scowled. “What just happened?”

Grant said, “Have a seat, Quinn. We’ll try to find out.”

A loud burst of static filled the entire plane and then a voice began speaking. “I believe you have something on board that belongs to us. If Ian Quinn is not returned to us, you will be shot out of the sky. If you try to radio for back up you will be shot out of the sky. If try to use any of your defenses against us you will be shot out of the sky. Prepare to be boarded immediately.”

Melinda rushed into the room and said, “We don’t have an option here. The quinjet was cloaked when it approached us. Our equipment didn’t detect it until it fired that projectile at us.”

Fitz said, “We were cloaked. How could they have found us?”

Melinda said, “I don’t think they found us at all. I believe the quinjet was probably cloaked and followed Agent Barton straight to the bus when he dropped the four of you off. They probably followed us while their counterparts followed Barton, Morse, and Hunter. While we were trying to distract them…they were distracting us and it worked. The how isn’t important now. What is important is that we are about to be boarded by a hostile force that will not hesitate to kill us all whether we hand over Quinn or not. Arm up everyone and prepare for the worse. If we go down…then we will do it fighting.”


	63. Inherently Dangerous

Everyone watched anxiously as five heavily armed Hydra operatives boarded the plane. The men were wearing next generation body armor that would stop just about any round that came their way.

The obvious team leader flashed a predatory smile when his eyes fell onto Grant. He laughed. “We’ve heard rumors that you were still alive but the higher ups dismissed the chatter as nothing but ghost stories. They even sent a team to your funeral. It was a very elaborate ruse. You have gone to work for the very agency that imprisoned you. I’m intrigued as to why.”

Grant stepped forward so that he was blocking Skye from their view. He knew Hydra had an interest in Raina’s sisters. He only hoped they wouldn’t notice her at all.

He flashed a menacing smile and replied, “Kellan, long time, no see. What can I say? I’m an opportunist at heart. I go wherever the payoff is the highest. Hydra just wasn’t offering me the right incentives. S.H.I.E.L.D. made me an offer I just couldn’t refuse.”

Tripp realized what Grant was doing and followed suit. He eased in front of Skye making it so that she would have to fall further back. He kept his gun trained on the intruders. He wasn’t sure how all of this would play out.

He knew that Director Coulson was en route in a quinjet. The plan was for him to dock with the bus and join them on the trip to Puerto Rico. At last check, he was approximately an hour behind them. The good news was that the quinjets were faster than the bus and he could catch up with them quickly. The bad news was that Tripp had no clue if Director Coulson would make it to them in time. 

Kellan laughed darkly. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is antiquated and sooner or later will go the way of dinosaurs and the dodo bird. Hydra is the future. I thought you understood that, Ward.”

He rolled he eyes. “Let’s not pretend here. You and I both know that neither of us has ever been dyed in the wool Hydra agents. We did the job because it suited our personal agendas at the time. In any case, I’m not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent any more than I am a Hydra agent. I consider myself an independent contractor.”

“Well, you don’t know how happy I am to hear that. Why don’t you come in with us when we take Ian Quinn?” He shifted his gaze to Agent May and grinned. “Oh, by the way we are most definitely taking Ian Quinn.”

Grant spoke before Melinda could respond. “Why would I join you? Hydra left me to languish in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s custody for over a year. When they did decide to ‘rescue’ me, they tried to kill my girlfriend. You see how well that worked for the team they sent. Nothing but charred bodies left behind.”

Kellan said, “That was an unfortunate decision by a man who no longer holds his post in Hydra. Dr. Whitehall made quite sure of that. You are an asset, Ward. As you can see, I lead my own team now. I have a certain level of autonomy that S.H.I.E.L.D. never grants their agents. The two of us in the field again could be magic, Ward. Come willingly and I’ll pretend I don’t see your pretty little girlfriend hiding in the back.”

Grant flashed a feral grin. “The last person that made me that offer got thrown out of a 4th story window. I wonder how long it would take for you to hit the water from this height.”

“I’ve always loved a good fight and if I didn’t have my orders we could see just who would end up plummeting to the waters below.”

Melinda said, “If you two are done comparing sizes...it might be nice to return to the matter at hand. We aren’t handing over Ian Quinn. He’s a S.H.I.E.L.D. asset now.”

“I don’t think you really understand your position, Agent May. We will be taking Ian Quinn and Grant Ward when we walk off this plane. It could be over your dead body or not. The choice is yours.”

Grant fell silent as he studied the body armor the Hydra agents were wearing. It meant the only kill shot would have to be to the head or neck. A head shot was a tricky maneuver because there was so little room for error. It would be hard to accomplish that feat with moving targets that would shoot back. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s survival in that scenario was statistically improbable.

There was also the very real problem of the pilot still aboard the quinjet. If Hydra’s quinjet followed the S.H.I.E.L.D. model then it seated six people. Even if they somehow managed to overpower the five men onboard, the pilot could still shoot them out of the sky once he undocked.

Grant ran all of these facts through his brain while Melinda and Antoine tried to stall by talking to the operatives. John Garrett might have been a maniac and a grade A sociopath, but he trained Ward well.  The young man knew how to remove himself from tense situations so that he could mentally map a way out. However, that meant concentrating on even the minutest detail.

Unfortunately, when you are paying attention to every little detail sometimes you notice something you don’t mean to. As Grant worked out a strategy in his mind, he noticed that one of the five operatives was staring just to his left and bit over his shoulder. He didn’t need to look behind him to know that the man was watching Fitz closely.

Grant didn’t want to turn around and possibly give away the game. Instead, he was grateful that Nick Fury had an apparent affinity for shiny surfaces. Grant found Fitz’s reflection and realized the younger man was edging toward the bar where a panic button was strategically placed. The panic button was a silent beacon that would send a distress signal to Director Coulson. Coulson’s quinjet should have been in the area by now. He would surely come straight away if he received the distress signal. It was a laudable plan if it could have possibly worked. Grant studied the distance quickly and sighed inwardly.

He tried to discreetly shake his head and warn Fitz away from the idea. There was no way he could cover that much ground before the agent shot him. Moreover, they would almost certainly kill Fitz even if he did manage to hit the alarm.

The operative’s finger curled around the trigger of his gun more as he got ready to shoot Fitz as soon as he made a break for the bar.

Sure enough just a moment later Fitz darted toward the bar in a last ditch attempt to save them all.

Grant launched his body at Fitz to knock him to the ground as a gunshot rang out. He felt the searing pain rip through his back as he fell on top of Fitz. A second gunshot burst through the air and struck his back for a second time.

Grant wasn’t certain what the second bullet struck but he could only assume it was vital because suddenly he couldn’t catch his breath. Vaguely he could hear Skye scream his name but he couldn’t answer her. His eyes slowly slid closed as he lost consciousness.

It took a moment for Fitz to understand what just happened. However, when it finally registered he was aghast. He couldn’t understand why Grant saved his life. Fitz sat up and struggled to maneuver Grant’s heavy body off him. He took off his lab coat and used it to try to stop the bleeding. “Grant. Can you hear me?”

“Nobody move!” yelled an agent from the back of the pack.

Kellan glared at the man to his left. He took a gun from his holster and shot the man in the hand. “You idiot! Whitehall wanted Ward alive. I can’t wait to hear you explain your actions here. When he’s done with you, you are going to wish I had just finished you off myself.”

The agent looked rightfully terrified. Whitehall was not a man known for showing mercy.

Antoine holstered his weapon and put his hands in the air. He said, “Just let me take a look at Ward. I’m the medic for this team. I won’t try anything. I just want to keep him alive.”

Kellan said, “If you take one step toward him I’ll finish him off myself. Now quit your stalling and hand over Ian Quinn before all of you meet a similar fate. Once we’re off this bird you can do whatever you like to save him.”

Skye couldn’t find her voice to speak as she watched Fitz frantically apply pressure to Grant’s wounds. She could vaguely hear him speaking in hushed tones to Grant but she couldn’t decipher the words. Skye looked at the ground as tears slid down her face. Grant was losing so much blood. She didn’t even want to think about the damage the bullets must have done internally. Skye couldn’t fathom what she would do if she lost him. They had overcome so much to get to this moment.

As her heart broke, it felt as if something inside of her snapped. A low growl emanated from her chest as her succubus nature rose to the surface. The other morning Skye fought to stop it but not today. Today she would allow her true nature to run amok and woe be unto those unlucky enough to get in her way.

Ian Quinn looked at Skye and then took a cautious step back. He had heard tales from Raina about her older sisters. He had a very good idea as to what was about to happen and he wanted to be as far away from the line of fire as possible.

Her fists clenched at her side and when she looked up again her brown irises were gone. Violent blue swirls stood in their place and she looked otherworldly. Her entire body shimmered ethereally. The image so confused the human eye that it looked as though Skye’s body was vibrating in place.

Kellan saw her eyes and lowered his gun in shock. “What the hell is she? Make her stop!”

Melinda and Antoine looked over their shoulders to see what the man was talking about now. Melinda felt her jaw go slack. She had received Romanov’s report about Skye’s true nature but it was something you had to see to believe. In fact, even with seeing it, Melinda wasn’t sure if she could believe it.

She tentatively asked, “Skye?”

Skye forcefully pushed Agent May and Agent Triplett out of her way. She let out a ferocious growl. “You really should have left while you still had the chance. Now you never will.”

The pressure in the plane’s cabin seemed to change as Skye’s body started to shimmer more forcefully.

Ian Quinn was crouched behind a chair. He yelled at Melinda and Antoine. “I’d get down if I were you.”

She opened her mouth and took in a deep breath. Blue mist flowed out of all five men and into Skye’s waiting mouth at an alarming rate. In that moment, there was nothing about Skye that even remotely resembled a human. She looked like fury, destruction, and death all rolled into one.

The Hydra operatives fired at Skye in vain, as they grew weaker. It became harder for them to breathe and they could feel their muscles start to atrophy. The guns began to feel heavy in their hands.

Melinda screamed and tried to go for Skye but Ian Quinn kept her in place as best he could.

The bullets didn’t even pierce Skye’s skin. They fell to the floor like rubber pellets and rolled around.

Antoine stared at the wasted ammunition in confusion. His brain couldn’t find a way to logically process the information in front of him.

Skye started walking toward the men still draining them of their life-force. She watched impassively as their bodies went weak and collapsed onto the floor at her feet.

The men were wheezing in a fruitless attempt to continue breathing but slowly their hearts were beginning to stop.

Some small piece of Skye was yelling at her to stop this while there was still life inside them but she couldn’t or perhaps she didn’t want to stop. Skye continued draining them until all five men laid lifeless on the floor.

Skye turned around and looked into her former teammates’ stunned faces. In her altered state, she was still hungry but she recognized them as family and not food. She walked over to Fitz and rolled Grant over as if he were a rag doll.

His face had gone ashen from the loss of blood but she could tell he was still alive. Skye opened her mouth and a bright red mist emerged and went into Grant’s body.

Tripp and Agent May slowly got to their feet as they watched the spectacle unfold before them.

Melinda looked at Quinn. “What is going on?”

“I’ve never seen this in person but Raina told me about it. This is Skye using her powers. Raina was right…it is glorious,” he said in awe.

Skye continued breathing the excess life-force into Grant.

She watched his body force the bullets out as the wounds knitted themselves closed. Even when his skin returned to its pristine condition, she continued to breathe life-force into him.

Suddenly Grant’s eyes opened and he sat upright as if he wasn’t dying just moments ago. He looked up into Skye’s swirling blue eyes and pulled her into a heated kiss. He could never remember a moment in his life that he felt as good he did right now. Grant felt renewed and stronger if that was possible. He also felt incredibly amorous. Grant wasn’t sure if that was a side effect of the energy transfer or because his wife had just saved his life.

Melinda kept an eye on Skye but made her way over to the Hydra operatives’ prone bodies. She took their pulses and then shook her head at Tripp. All five men were dead as doornails.

Skye pulled back from the kiss and slowly stood up. Her body wasn’t shimmering anymore but her eyes were still blue and chaotic. She said, “There is another one and I’m still hungry.”

Grant slowly got to his feet and he chuckled. He caressed her face. “I’m sure that you are, but maybe you shouldn’t overindulge, sweet pea.”

Fitz stood up as well. “Hungry? This doesn’t seem like the time for a sandwich. If the pilot gets suspicious, he could still shoot us down. Besides, Hydra knows they sent a team after us. If they don’t report in soon we’re done for.”

“She doesn’t want a sandwich she wants the pilot,” Grant replied.

Fitz swallowed thickly. “She wants to kill the pilot?”

Grant shrugged. “You say kill, I say midnight snack. Either way we should probably decide what to do before the pilot comes looking for his men.”

Skye said, “I’m still hungry…”

Ian said, “I for one say we feed the poor bastard to her before she decides one of us would be a good substitute.”

She glared at Ian. “I am not going to feed off of any of you. I have enough control not to do that, but control doesn’t mean the hunger isn’t there.”

Melinda said, “Okay. Triplett and Ward, the two of you need to put on the dead men’s gear and take Quinn up there as a prisoner. Use him as a way to shield your faces. Once you are in the quinjet subdue the pilot and bring him back here.”

“Fitz, I need you to get your tools and be ready to follow them up there. You will need to get into the navigation system so that you can fly the quinjet away from here remotely.”

He nodded. “On it.”

Grant said, “Once we take care of the pilot it might be a good idea to call Tea or Esme. Skye has never taken life-force from so many people at one time. I’m not really sure what we’re dealing with right now. She is going to need someone other than you telling her no.”

Melinda nodded cautiously. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t really explain it. The few times that Skye has been close to losing control, Tea has been able to bring her out of it. I think it is because she perceives her sister to be more powerful than she is. When Skye is out of control, she accepts Tea’s authority. Even the first night they met. Skye didn’t know who Tea was but followed her sister’s orders.”

Melinda looked over at Skye with a worried expression on her face.

Skye sat down in a chair and crossed her legs. She felt jittery. Her succubus nature was goading her. The urge to feed made her feel ravenous. There was a flurry of activity around her but Skye couldn’t seem to focus in on anything.

She could feel a constant buzzing beneath her skin from the extra life-force. It was such a strange feeling. Part of her wanted to release the excess and regain her natural equilibrium. However, the ravenous part of Skye wanted to add more to it.

At some point, Skye lost track of time completely and was startled when Grant laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand in confusion. “Did you say something?”

Grant crouched beside the chair and rubbed Skye’s knee. “How are you feeling?”

“Other than hungry?” asked Skye. She looked on as Tripp led the pilot to one of the holding rooms. Briefly, she wondered when that had happened.

He smirked. “Yes. We’ve already established that you want to feed. You looked a little confused when I came back inside. Are you okay?”

She scowled at him as if something had just occurred to her. “I’m fine. I am irritated with you. You could have been killed, idiot.”

“In my defense, I honestly thought I would knock Fitz to the ground before I got shot. I misjudged how quickly he moved. I guess you’re not the only one that has been training since my fall from grace.”

Skye smiled looking into his eyes. “You tried to save him.”

Grant shook his head. “I’m no hero. I have told you that everything I do benefits me in some way. I didn’t want Fitz to die in front of you. I didn’t want you to have to live with that image in your head. You told me how watching Fitz fight for his life is something you would never forget.”

“I don’t think you are as selfish as you pretend to be. It’s okay if everyone thinks you are a jerk. I know your heart and I love you for it.”

He caressed her cheek. “I know what I am, Skye. I’m a man of dubious methods and self-centered goals. I’m just as likely to help S.H.I.E.L.D. today as I am to undermine them tomorrow. I am a killer. I have loyalty to no one other than to myself and to you. It is better for you to think the worst of me…that way you can never be disappointed. If I ever saw the loathing in your eyes that I feel for myself…there would be no need for me to keep breathing.”

Skye blinked and the blue in her eyes lessened somewhat when she noted the anguish in Grant’s voice. She kissed him. “I see you, Grant. I see all of you. I see the good and the bad. You can’t hide any of it from me. Not anymore.”

He smiled a little and kissed her softly. “Agent May is calling Tony now. Come on.”

Grant looped his arm around Skye’s waist and helped her up. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as they walked over to Melinda.

Skye smiled warily at the screen when she saw Tea and Tony looking back at her.

Tony asked, “How are you feeling, kiddo? I see you’re feeling a little blue.”

“I am better than I was a few minutes ago but I still feel ravenous.”

Tea smiled and said, “Agent May explained the situation in detail. I know you have the urge to feed again but you shouldn’t do it. Do you remember what I told you the other morning when you had that strong reaction to Agent Romanov?”

Skye shrugged. “I don’t know. You told me a lot of things, Tea. Most of them sounded like nagging.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah. She does that.”

Tea elbowed him. “Yes, I am sure it did sound like nagging but it was well intentioned all the same. I told you that you had shown great restraint not draining everyone in the room.”

Skye blinked her blue swirling eyes in comprehension. “I remember. I think that’s how I knew that I could do that tonight.”

“What else did I say to you?” asked Tea. She could have easily told Skye but she wanted to pry the young woman out of her instincts and into logical thinking.

“You said that it was a bad idea because I would become a time bomb from all of the excessive energy.”

Tea said, “Exactly right. Now I understand you off loaded a great deal of that excess energy to Grant in order to save his life—by the way I am glad you are still with us, brother-in-law…”

The man in question smirked. “You and me both.”

She continued, “Even with what you off loaded I am sure you are still above capacity.”

Skye nodded. “I can feel the buzzing under my skin. It wants to come out but there is nowhere for it to go.”

“I want you to eat some actual food and then I want you to lie down. I don’t know what awaits you in Puerto Rico but you might yet have use of that excess energy.”

She giggled. “Are you telling me to eat dinner and go to bed?”

Tea snorted. “That is exactly what I am telling you to do. Tony and I are in the air now. We’re going to meet you in Puerto Rico.”

“I feel really anxious, Tea. My eyes won’t go back to normal. What if dinner and a nap don’t make it better? I really just don’t feel like myself right now. I wish you were here, Tea.”

Tea offered an encouraging smile. “I know but it’ll only be a few more hours. We should make it there around the same time as you do. Grant will take care of you until then.”

Skye nodded sadly and leaned her head against Grant.

Grant said, “I am going to get her settled in bed and then dredge up something to eat. I’ll see you guys when we touch down.”


	64. The Family that We Choose

In the middle of the night, a strange dream pulled Skye from her sleep. The details of the dream were fuzzy at best but she distinctly remembered writing a line of code on a dry erase board in her office at Stark Industries. She would have to tell Tony that she missed work so much that she was even dreaming of code now. For the last week, her life went completely off the rails. There wasn’t even a semblance of order in it now. Working on code was an activity that grounded her. In an unpredictable world, she could shape the outcome with a few keystrokes. She craved that sort of order in moments of chaos. 

Skye smiled at the warm feeling of Grant’s arms securely around her waist. She was grateful for his presence. The awkward way is body was contorted spoke to his level of discomfort. However, he sacrificed a good night’s rest because she needed him. Skye cautiously eased herself out of Grant’s arms. There was no use disturbing what little rest he was getting just because she couldn’t sleep any longer.

She eased Grant into a more comfortable position without waking him up. Afterward she slipped out of the bunk quietly. The bus was eerily silent this time of night. Skye assumed everyone had gone to bed for the night except for Agent May. She walked the short distance to the kitchenette in search of food.

Agent May looked up from her cup of tea when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked over her shoulder and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips when she saw Skye. Leave it to their quirky former agent to pack Iron Man pajamas on a mission.

Skye was shocked to see Agent May out of the cockpit. After Hydra’s ambush, it wasn’t wise to leave the helm unattended. A pilot would have to be able to act fast if there was another attack. She asked, “Are we on autopilot?”

“No, Coulson is in the pilot’s chair for now. I came to get a cup of tea. I have been awake for a very long time. I hope the caffeine gives my brain the jolt it needs.”

“A.C. is here already?”

She glanced at her watch and replied, “He arrived a couple of hours ago. It wasn’t too long after you turned in for the night. I told him that you needed your rest. Coulson will see you in the morning.”

Skye walked into the kitchenette and set about preparing a bowl of cereal. Drinking the sugary sweet milk would feel comforting right about now. She smiled a little. “I guess I slept longer than I thought. It feels like I only just closed my eyes a few minutes ago. Is Simmons here, too?”

She nodded. “She went to bed about an hour ago. We all have a very long day ahead of us and of course she was concerned about Fitz. You had quite an eventful evening tonight. How are you feeling?”

Skye poured milk over the oversized bowl of several and then had a seat at the counter with Melinda. She stirred the chocolaty cereal around in the milk for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. “I feel alright physically if that’s what you are asking. I don’t imagine I will start draining people at random.”

“That’s not what I meant at all, Skye. I am not asking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., I am asking about your well-being as someone who loves you. I may not understand the mechanics or the science behind the feat you accomplished tonight but you seemed distressed afterwards. I know how difficult it can be to kill someone for the first time.”

The young woman looked sufficiently chastened by Melinda’s legitimate concern. However, hearing Melinda express genuine emotion was shocking. She swallowed a mouthful of cereal and shrugged. Her gaze shifted to the rings on her left hand. “I’ve never done that before. It was a lot of energy to absorb at one time. I didn’t even really think it through. All I could think about was Grant dying across the room. I felt helpless, then I felt scared, and then I felt angry. And then…”

Melinda studied Skye’s face carefully. She asked, “And then…”

She stared into the bowl as if the chocolaty orbs held some sort of answer. “And then I didn’t feel anything at all. I felt completely detached from what was going on around me. I could feel the energy leaving their bodies and entering mine. I didn’t really come back to myself until they were dead. Part of me feels bad that I took their lives but the other part of me is glad that Grant is still alive. I would do it again in a second if it meant saving his life.”

Agent May didn’t like her devotion to Grant but she could understand it. There was nothing she wouldn’t do to save Phil if his life was on the line. Melinda had made those hard choices in the past. On more than one occasion, she compromised herself in ways that seemed alien to her own mind. “I can’t say that I blame you. Ward would have certainly died if not for your intervention.”

Skye asked, “Did you mean what you said?”

Melinda took a sip off her tea and asked, “What did I say?”

“You said that you love me. Did you mean that generally? I mean I love tulips and calla lilies.”

The older woman leveled a steely gaze in Skye’s direction. “Skye, you are incredibly important to me. Perhaps I don’t say it or express it in a way that you understand but please know that I do. I worry for you. Not because I think you are incapable of taking care of yourself but because if anything happened to you…”

“We’d be heartbroken…”

Skye looked over her shoulder when she heard Director Coulson’s voice. She said, “Hi, AC.”

“I’m glad to see that you are doing well, Skye. Melinda was worried sick about you earlier.”

Agent May shot him a glare but her expression testified to the truth in his words.

“I feel a lot better than I did earlier. Grant is safe and that is all that matters to me. He is my husband. I don’t know what I would do if he died.”

Phil cleared his throat and decided to tackle the pink elephant in the room. “I am sorry for the way that I reacted to the news of your marriage to Ward. I hurt your feelings and it wasn’t my intention. I wasn’t really thinking at all. I was just worried about you and angry. I took my frustrations out on you and that wasn’t fair to you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“Of course, I can forgive you, AC. I knew you wouldn’t be happy about the situation. I guess I just wanted you to be happy for me. I love Grant and marrying him is the best thing that has happened to me. I know all you can see in him is the murderer Garrett formed him into but he is more than that. Where I am concerned Grant is kind, considerate, loving, and protective. I feel safe with him. I always did. I know Grant was playing a part when he was on the team but I truly believe that he was more himself with me than he was with anyone else. In many ways, Grant and I are like two sides to the same coin. I think that is why we fit together so well. You are important to me, AC. I really want you to be part of my life but that life includes Grant.”

“I would like to be part of your life, Skye. I will always be there when you need me…if you let me.” Coulson had a seat beside her. He said, “You knew that you were a succubus when I visited you in Manhattan. Why didn’t you say anything, Skye? Why did you feel this was something you needed to hide from me of all people?”

Skye hated the tinge of hurt she heard in his voice. A sense of guilt overwhelmed her as she realized she was the one that put it there. Director Coulson was one of the smartest and most intuitive men she knew. He was smart enough to figure out why Skye withheld the truth from him. He was only looking for confirmation from her. Skye swallowed the spoonful of cereal and tried to think of a diplomatic way of explaining herself.

“I don’t want you to think that I don’t trust you because that is the farthest thing from the truth. I trust you more than I’ve ever really been able to trust anyone, but I am also realistic. You wear two hats at all times. You are at once my mentor and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D... I didn’t want to put you in a position where your duties were at cross purposes.”

He smiled slightly. “I can’t tell you how you should feel about me but I would like to explain how I feel about you, Skye. I don’t look at you as a former agent or a protégé. I am not sure when it occurred but somewhere along the way I began to look at you as I would my own child. The bond I share with you is unlike the one I have with Leo and Jemma. I am sure that has something to do with their relatively healthy relationships with their families. They don’t need me to be a father-figure to them. I am more of a mentor or perhaps a beloved uncle. When you came to us, you were very much alone and I think subconsciously I tried to fill that role for you. I would never sacrifice your well-being for that of S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye. Never you. If I truly believed you were a danger to others, I would try to help you. If Bruce can figure out a way to negotiate with the Hulk then certainly you would be able to do the same with time and support. When I thought my actions at the Playground caused your death…you can’t begin to understand the pain I felt. While I waited for DNA confirmation from those remains I truly wondered if I would even be able to continue as director. What good am I as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. if I cannot protect one of the people that matters most in the world to me?”

Skye blinked back tears and stared down at the counter. “Well, now you’ve made me feel like a complete jerk. I’m so sorry for not trusting you. You shouldn’t have had to find out the truth from Agent Romanov.”

“There is no reason for you to feel that way, Skye. My actions the night of the siege gave you reason to suspect my motives. It only takes one seed of doubt and I willingly planted it in your mind. It was never my intention for Ward to die during Hydra’s attack. I didn’t truly believe that they would so thoroughly overrun the base. The first wave occurred at the worst possible time. A significant number of agents were off the clock and as such had already left the main structure. We spent an inordinate amount of time trying to get them back inside to assist in the fight. We wanted Hydra to believe they had the upper hand but for quite some time they actually did have it and we were close to losing the base altogether. I would not have wished death on Ward despite my dislike and mistrust of him. If only because I knew how much pain it would cause you.”

Skye sniffled. “Why didn’t you just say that to me the night at the hotel?”

He shook his head. “I was angry and hurt that you chose Ward over what you had with the team. I don’t need you to tell me how foolish a decision that was. Melinda has done that repeatedly.”

The woman nodded with a wry smile.

He continued, “I only helped nurture a wedge that was already flourishing between us. It just goes to show that poor decision-making isn’t the domain of the young. I understand if there are things you feel as though you need to keep private. I just hope in the future that they are not because you fear that I would do any harm to you because I never would, Skye. Never.”

“I believe you. I have just been feeling so off-balanced since all of this happened. My world started the change the day I interrogated Grant for the first time and it hasn’t stopped since. Just when I think that I have a handle on things something else throws me off balance.”

He squeezed her shoulder in support. “Well, I am here if you ever need to talk about anything.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “Even if it is about Grant?”

Coulson nodded and smiled. “I may not think that Grant is good enough for you but I understand that it isn’t up to me. You’ve made your decision for better or for worse and you are happy. Knowing that you are happy and safe will have to be good enough.”

She smiled. “Does that mean you might find it in your heart to attend our belated reception?”

“Would Ward actually want me there?” asked Phil. Their last conversation didn’t inspire very much confidence. He knew Ward would kill him if he thought he could get away with it.

“You aren’t the only one that has to do some compromising. Grant doesn’t like you any more than you like him but he’ll bite the bullet to make me happy. I would like for you and May to be there. I’ll understand if you can’t because of work obligations.”

He shook his head and placed a hand on hers. “I will be there. If the Playground can’t survive a few hours without me at the helm then I have done something very wrong.”

Skye beamed at him and then finished her bowl of cereal.

Coulson said, “Well, I think I am going to get back to the cockpit.”

“I’ll come with you. I am awake as I can be at this point,” said Melinda. It was obvious that she wanted to speak to Coulson privately.

Skye said, “I am going to stay up awhile. I am still hungry. I think I will have another bowl of cereal.”

He nodded and smiled. “Get some sleep when you can. Oh, and Skye…”

“Yeah?”

He said, “I’m glad that Ward is okay.”

“Thanks, AC.”


	65. Puerto Rico: Part 1

The bus made a short pit stop in the middle of the night to drop off their prisoner and to pick up supplies. Unfortunately, the unscheduled detour delayed their arrival in Puerto Rico by several hours. It was nearly noon before the bus landed at the compound’s airstrip. The facility was state of the art and well appointed for a privately owned and operated airstrip in the middle of a forest. It was obvious that Ian Quinn’s funds had been used to kit out the facility. Immediately, after landing the ground crew taxied the bus into a RFID shielded hangar where it would be impossible to track.

A young brunette man in his 30’s approached the group with a clipboard in hand. He smiled pleasantly at Skye and Grant while ignoring the rest of the group. “My name is Daniel. Mr. and Mrs. Ward, welcome to El Aliento de Vida. Your sister eagerly awaits your arrival at the villa. The two of you as well as Mr. Quinn will reside at the villa during your stay on the island. Guest accommodations have been prepared for the rest of your party. We have three separate cars to take you to your destinations.”

Director Coulson offered a chipper smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He said, “I won’t be taking my eyes off Ian Quinn until we’ve come to some sort of arrangement with Raina. We’re coming with you.”

Daniel frowned at Coulson. He obviously had his orders. He snapped in a voice full of false pleasantry, “I will have to clear that with my superiors. Please hold on for a moment.”

Skye watched as Daniel walked away from the group and started talking on a radio. She looked at Ian and asked, “Seriously? Is all of this necessary? What is Raina doing here?”

He smiled at her and said, “Security here is very tight. I didn’t even know the exact location until Raina sent the coordinates to me. We agreed early on that I could never know the location just in case Hydra ever discovered our relationship. This place protects many. The best way to provide that protection is to limit the exposure to outsiders.”

“What exactly is Raina trying to protect here?”

“Not what—who. Raina is trying to protect people like you and your sisters. People that realize they are different but don’t really understand why.”

While Grant remained silent, he carefully studied their surroundings. As far as the eye could see a black 14 ft tall galvanized louvered fence delineated the edge of the compound. A fence post topped by a chrome sphere demarcated every four feet of fence. The untrained eye would assume the chrome spheres were decorative. However, Grant recognized them as components for an invisible fence. An intruder would break the invisible field if they attempted to scale the structure. He wouldn’t have been too surprised if he learned there was an electrical current running through the fence.

Daniel rejoined the group and in a chipper tone said, “Your entire party has been cleared to enter the villa. If everyone could start moving toward the vehicles we can leave right away.”

Everyone broke up into three groups as they climbed into the waiting cars.

As they drove away from the private airstrip, they had to pass through a security checkpoint. The guards were heavily armed and looked menacing. The convoy drove down a well-maintained red limestone gravel road.

Small sturdily built cottages lined the gravel road as they approached the massive villa. It appeared as though each cottage was built to house small family units. Solar panels were attached to the roof of each cottage. Containers for a rainwater catchment system were placed beside each unit. Trees shrouded exactly half of the compound. The airstrip and a sprawling farm occupied the other half.

The convoy came to a stop in front of the villa where more armed guards were patrolling. One of the guards opened Skye’s door and helped her out of the car.

Daniel motioned for everyone’s attention as the group assembled on the steps that led up to the villa. “Raina has agreed to allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to maintain custody of Mr. Quinn while she meets privately with her sister and brother-in-law. She has matters of great importance to speak with them about and would like to do so without an audience. Everyone else will be escorted to the main parlor where refreshments will be served. Mr. Stark and his party have already arrived and are waiting there.”

Director Coulson didn’t look convinced. After his last encounter with Raina he didn’t trust her as far as he could see her.

Skye noted the look of apprehension and said, “Raina allowed us to enter what is obviously a place she holds dear. She could have asked us to meet her somewhere on the mainland. I think we can extend her this courtesy. She’d like to talk to Grant and I alone and she’s willing to let you keep Ian. I know you have no reason to trust her but she’s my sister. There are some things I’d like to say to her alone as well.”

Finally, Director Coulson conceded the point and nodded in agreement. “I need to check in with Stark anyway. Stark Industries will take over the Deathlock program if Raina agrees to the deal.”

Daniel smiled at Grant and Skye. “Please come with me.”

He led the couple into a library tucked away at the back of the first floor. Daniel opened the door and said, “Please go in and have a seat. Raina will be with you shortly. I’m sorry to say your father is not with us at the moment. Dr. Zabo is out in the field and is unreachable. However, he should return before nightfall.”

Skye said, “Oh…thank you.”

Grant and Skye sat down on a tufted leather couch and looked around the curious room. There were many books about mythology stacked on the side table nearest Grant.

Daniel motioned to the coffee table. “There are refreshments and nibbles if you are so inclined. I’ll be just outside if you need anything.”

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Skye picked up a napkin and an appetizer plate. She piled a few things onto the dish and smiled at Grant. “I’m starving. There was not enough food on the bus.”

He chuckled as he grabbed a bottle of water and a few cookies. “No judgment. I am hungry, too. You seemed surprised when he mentioned your father.”

“I guess I was a little surprised. I knew that he would be here but I hadn’t quite thought as far as meeting him.”

“Do you want to meet him?” asked Grant. He took a bite of the cookie and relaxed against the couch. 

Skye shrugged. “My sisters seem to think my father is some sort of psychopath. I don’t know if that is really an element I want to bring into my life.”

Grant smiled and asked, “One is enough, huh?”

She nudged his foot with hers. “That is not what I meant and you know it, Grant. I am just not sure what to expect. I suppose I am worried that he is Raina but you know…a man.”

He laughed. “Well, that would be terrifying. All you have to do is meet the man. We are leaving tonight. There is no way Coulson or Tony would consider leaving you behind for even a moment. It won’t be so bad.”

Skye nodded slightly as she ate a finger sandwich. “I guess you are right.”

Raina walked into the library wearing a white sundress with a fuchsia floral print. Her dark brown hair hung over her shoulders in loose ringlets. The scientist’s sun-kissed skin suggested that she spent quite a lot of time out in the sun. However, Skye’s attention was drawn to an infant wrapped in a pale yellow blanket with bright blue flowers printed on it. Her eyes went wide with shock. 

A crooked smile tugged at Raina’s cupid’s bow lips. She got a mischievous glint in her eyes as she walked up to the couch.  “Grant Ward, I would like for you to meet your daughter, Thalia. She is named after the Greek muse of comedy and poetry.”

Grant’s jaw went slack as he stared at the baby girl in Raina’s arms. The scientist tilted the baby downward so he could really get a look at her face. “What are you talking about?” asked Grant when he finally found his voice. However, he couldn’t take his eyes off the baby.

Skye blinked as if the image in front of her would change suddenly. She said, “Grant said the two of you didn’t sleep together. He said that you thought he was an asshole. When exactly did he get you pregnant?”

Grant gestured wildly. “No!”  He said, “I wasn’t lying to you, Skye. I have never had sex with Raina. I’ve been known to be indiscriminant with my sexual partners but I don’t tend to forget them altogether.”

Raina gave an airy laugh of amusement. “You should see the look on your faces right now. It is priceless. I wish I had thought to record this. Calm down. I am only joking. Hiding out in the backwoods gets so incredibly boring after awhile. Dr. Zabo isn’t really a man known for humor. Neither is Gordon I’m afraid.”

Skye visibly relaxed and smiled at the baby. She thought the little girl was absolutely adorable. She had curly inky black hair and earthy dark brown eyes. “Is this your baby? Ian didn’t mention that you had been pregnant. Congratulations, Raina. It looks like I am an aunt two times over. I already love Harlow. I am sure that I will adore little Thalia, too.”

She shook her head and said, “Oh no, I still meant what I said about this being Grant’s child. I’m just not her mother. I don’t have time to be pregnant. I’m a scientist. You can’t spark the next phase of evolution when you can’t see your feet over your pregnant belly. There will be time to procreate later in life. Our mother gave birth to Chiara quite late in life.”

Grant rubbed his temple as he felt a headache begin to set in. He said, “Raina, you aren’t making any sense. The only woman I have had sex with other than Skye in the last two years is Agent May. I think Skye would have noticed if Melinda was pregnant.”

“Well, I didn’t say that this child was conceived in the traditional way. Even after everything you have seen working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra your thinking is still so painfully linear.”

He snapped. “You aren’t saying much of anything that makes any sense. I have only had three hours sleep and I was shot three times last night. Two of which should have killed me. Excuse me for not being philosophical enough for you, Raina.”

Skye rested a hand on Grant’s knee to calm him down. Her eyes flashed blue at Raina but she offered a smile to offset the implicit threat. “I love a laugh as much as the next person, but we need you to speak plainly, Raina. If this baby is Grant’s daughter then we would like to know how that happened.”

“Fair enough.” Raina handed the baby to Grant and then walked over to the bar. She poured a glass of scotch and soda and had a seat on the couch across from them. She saw the odd look Skye gave her and said, “I’m afraid this is a nasty habit I picked up from Dr. Zabo over the years. He always said scotch was the only thing worth drinking.”

Grant said, “He’s not wrong about that…”

Raina said, “Thalia was not conceived in a traditional way. That little angel was conceived through artificial insemination. When I took over the Biological Research program after Agent Garrett’s untimely demise, I believed that the Centipede serum and Deathlock were the only viable programs. However, after meeting with Dr. Whitehall I quickly learned that there were some aspects of the program that were withheld from me. Dr. Whitehall spearheaded another program called Fountain of Youth. He knew from personal experience that the blood of ‘extraordinary people’ possessed curative powers. Dr. Whitehall was the man behind the curtain. He arranged the kidnapping of our mother in the village where you were born. He ordered his henchman to siphon her blood like some sort of sick vampire to extend his life. Dr. Whitehall was alive during World War II. He is a contemporary of Captain America and yet he looks middle age.”

Skye started to develop a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the same feeling that settled over her when Tea explained how they came to be born. It was another experiment designed to exploit those incapable of protecting themselves.

Grant looked down at Thalia and curled her into his body more protectively. “What did Whitehall do to Thalia?”

Raina said, “He didn’t do anything because he didn’t have a chance. The curative affects of our blood are not long lasting until we reach adulthood. Somewhere along the way, Dr. Whitehall decided against killing the ones that could provide him with everlasting life. Instead, he decided to cultivate them like a crop. He could ensure that he and his ilk could live forever. When the children reached adulthood, their blood would be ripe for the picking. He used DNA profiles to find suitable subjects. He also consulted S.H.I.E.L.D.’s gifted index. Certain female agents or gifted women were recruited to bear special offspring in a longitudinal study. They were matched with male agents or gifted men. Of course, they weren’t debriefed on the true purpose. How many people would willingly sign up for that? He sold them on the idea of evolution. The world is changing and humans know now that they are not alone in their little universe. There are others more powerful than they could ever imagine. These children with two special parents could be the future.”

Grant said, “It all sounds plausible up until the point when I have to ask where they obtained that particular genetic material from me. That isn’t the same as a blood sample. I’ve willingly given that many times over the years but…”

Raina asked, “Do you remember a mission led by Agent Garrett in Kazakhstan? You were exiting a lab when a bomb exploded. You received your thanks for a mission well done in the form of shrapnel embedded in your back. During your stay at the field hospital you learned you were exposed to high levels of radiation during the blast.”

Grant’s grip on Thalia loosened dangerously. The uncomfortable hold made the baby begin to cry. He quickly righted Thalia and rocked her gently.

Skye asked, “What is it?” She lightly stroked the silky strands of Thalia’s hair to comfort her.

The baby snuffled softly before quieting down.

He said, “After that much exposure to radiation the doctor at the field hospital thought that I should have a test to make sure I wasn’t sterile. I didn’t care at the time because I never thought I would be a father, but John insisted. He wanted to make sure I was healthy. I had to give, uh—several samples.”

However, as he said those words be began to doubt them. This was another example of John Garrett using him. What were the odds that John didn’t know exactly what was going on?

“How many is several?” asked Skye, a cold shiver of terror ran down her spine.

He said, “I don’t know. I gave maybe three of four samples while I was stuck there. Eventually, the doctor gave me a clean bill of health.”

“Does that mean Grant could have more children that he doesn’t know about, Raina?”

“No, rest assured. Thalia was the only successful conception. It took a couple tries before her mother became pregnant.”

Grant’s eyes widened as if something dawned on him. “Where is Thalia’s mother? Why do you have her?”

“Her mother’s name was Grace. She died not long after Thalia was born. I took the baby in because I couldn’t leave her to Hydra. I know how it feels to be abandoned after a failed experiment. I would have starved on the street if not for Dr. Zabo taking me in as a child. I assumed you would spend the rest of your life in prison and I know enough about your childhood not to entrust an innocent to the monsters that raised you.”

He swallowed thickly. “Thank you for doing that, Raina. I don’t know how I will be able to repay you. I’m sorry this is just a lot to take in. I have so many questions. How did Grace die?”

“When I took possession of the Biological Research program I learned that there were two maternity groups for the Fountain of Youth. I reached out to Dr. Zabo and told him what Whitehall was doing. I wanted to stop him. Children have no place as test subjects. I formed a plan with the doctor’s help. It took months to find the locations of these facilities. We used the Centipede soldiers that I controlled to take over those facilities by force. We made it appear as though it was S.H.I.E.L.D.’s doing. It was perfect cover considering the agency was already targeting Hydra’s resources. The first operation went off without a hitch. However, Hydra was prepared for the second one. They had considerably more guards there than we anticipated. Grace fought bravely in order to save the children in the nursery but she was a casualty that night when the building collapsed. Thalia was but a few days old. I realized Thalia and another little girl were orphaned after we returned all of the children to their rightful parents. I scoured Hydra’s files and identified her parents. I looked for Grace’s family but she didn’t have any.”

Grant looked down at little Thalia’s face. “How old is she?”

Raina stood up and retrieved a file folder from her desk. “Thalia is three months old. This contains everything I know about Grace and her pregnancy. I stole it from Hydra’s database before I wiped the servers clean.”

Skye accepted the file and flicked through it. “Grace was on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s gifted index. She was capable of ultrasonic screams, echolocation, enhanced agility, and enhanced reflexes.”

Raina said, “Tea would know better a name classification but I would probably describe that as a siren. Grace might have been capable of more but that is all she volunteered to S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra for that matter.”

Grant looked at Thalia. “I don’t understand. You said that the people used for this program were special. I am not. I would have noticed.”

“Your DNA is like mine, Grant. We are so very special and something so very different. We are about to go through our metamorphosis. That is why I allowed S.H.I.E.L.D. to come here. I wanted you and Skye to be here.”

Skye asked, “What are you talking about?”

Raina said, “I will explain everything when Dr. Zabo returns.” She smiled as she watched Grant studying Thalia’s face with a smile. “Can I assume that you will be taking the little angel off my hands?”

Grant said, “Of course. She’s my daughter.” He stopped talking and then looked at Skye. It didn’t even occur to him to talk to his wife before he answered. “Well, I need to talk to Skye…”

Skye shook her head. “There is nothing to talk about, Grant. Thalia is your daughter. She is your flesh and blood. You wouldn’t be the type of man I would want to be married to if you would abandon her.”

Raina nodded and said, “I will give the two of you some time to talk alone. I am sure my significant other is having a blast with Director Coulson and the rest of the Scooby Doo Gang.”

Skye said, “Raina, we need to talk to you, too. I need to explain why S.H.I.E.L.D. is here.”

“Well, it is obvious they want the Centipede Project and Deathlock. I have no use for the programs. They can have it under certain conditions.”

“How did you know?”

Raina said, “S.H.I.E.L.D. made their target obvious by the locations they raided. I’ve been keeping track of them while I have been otherwise occupied. It was quite amusing watching them look in all the wrong places. I stopped work on those programs last year. I have no use for Hydra’s idea of evolution. There is something far greater on the horizon. Their artificially perfected soldiers will be no use against what we become. We will talk about all of that at length later. I promise.”

Skye nodded and said, “Okay.”

Grant said, “Thank you again, Raina.”

“I’m sure there will come a time when I need a favor from you, Grant. Trust me. I always collect on my debts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ride is about to get bumpy but hold on. It's fun!


	66. Puerto Rico: Part 2

Raina stopped at the door as if something just occurred to her. She turned around and walked over to the couch. The mildly psychotic scientist rested her hands on the back of it and looked at Thalia for a moment.

“One last thing before I leave the three of you alone… I think you should lie to S.H.I.E.L.D. about Thalia’s conception. It is bad enough that they know about you, Skye.”

“Why would we need to lie to Coulson about Thalia?”

Grant actually agreed with Raina. It was something he planned to talk about with Skye once they had a moment alone. He wasn’t eager to share all of his happy news with his former team.

“I have to agree with Raina on this, sweet pea. While you and Coulson might have a truce going, the man still hates me. I don’t want him to know that Thalia is different. Or that I am different for that matter.”

“Why not?”

He said, “I won’t have her added to the gifted index. Dr. Whitehall wouldn’t have known who to target if not for S.H.I.E.L.D.’s damned gifted index. What right do they have to track innocent people?”

The scientist silently nodded in agreement. She was glad to have at least one ally in this. Raina didn’t think Skye would be inclined to side with her given their history.

Skye toyed with the bracelet on her wrist. “I don’t know. AC was really hurt by the fact that I didn’t tell him the truth about me, Grant. I don’t want to ever see that look again. No matter how Coulson feels about you I can’t believe there is any scenario where he would use Thalia to get to you.”

“This isn’t a judgment about just Director Coulson. I am worried that Hydra will find out about her. We both know that there are still moles in S.H.I.E.L.D. and there might always be.”

Raina added, “There are certainly a few government-sanctioned operatives within the agency. Ian has taken meetings with several governments that have alluded to such.”

She couldn’t really argue with Grant and Raina’s thinking. Skye thwarted several attempts by General Talbot to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D.’s digital records while she still worked there.

The older of the two sisters saw that Skye’s resolve was crumbling just a little. She decided to go in for the kill. “It would not just be Thalia and Grant’s secret you are revealing. If you tell the whole truth then Coulson will know that there are others out there. I went to great lengths to keep those people off S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra’s radar. It is too late for our sisters and us. I know that we will all be on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s little list as soon as they take off from here but everyone else deserves a chance.”

She looked as if she would be sick. It hadn’t occurred to Skye that her secret getting out meant that her sisters and niece were exposed as well. She shook her head. “He wouldn’t…”

Grant deadpanned, “He’s a bureaucrat…of course he would, Skye. He’ll give you the song and dance about it being for the greater good but in the end…”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to lie to Coulson but I don’t see any other option. I won’t expose anyone else. I’ve already exposed my own family. I’m sorry, Raina.”

“Don’t be. It was bound to happen. Besides, we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. I just don’t want to put any children in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s crosshairs.”

Skye said, “I want to feel the situation out first. I want to see if Coulson intends to add us to the gifted-index. If he does then I will hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. and leave behind one of my more destructive viruses. It will only activate if any of our names are added to the index. It’ll wipe out the entire thing and corrupt all of the data so that it cannot be retrieved.”

Grant smirked a little. He said, “There are so many benefits for having a hacker as a wife. I definitely married up.”

Skye chuckled, “I would say that you out kicked your coverage by several yards but all the same.”

He laughed heartily. “A football reference to boot? Marry me again.”

She nudged him with her foot. “You are an idiot sometimes but I adore you. What do you think of my proposal?”

“I can agree to that. We will have to come up with a believable story…”

Raina said, “The simplest lie is always the best. I’m Thalia’s mother. Dr. Zabo falsified a birth certificate once we realized Thalia’s mother died. I don’t think anyone would have a hard time believing that you and I had sex. They already think you are lower than scum.”

He chuckled. “That’s true. It’ll give Coulson more fuel to point out how unworthy I am to be married to Skye.”

“Well, now that we have settled that little matter…I am going to go. You two take as much time as you would like. Oh, I already talked to Tea about all of you staying for dinner. I want S.H.I.E.L.D. out of here before sunset. Tea and Mr. Stark will be staying behind. There are some things I would like to show you both.”

Raina sauntered out of the room with a self-satisfied smile.

When they were alone once again in the library, Skye looked at the infant cradled in the crook of Grant’s arm. Thalia’s brown eyes were wide open and staring up at her father. She had a white and yellow pacifier in her mouth with a daisy as the handle.

Skye took the opportunity to study the infant’s face well for the first time. She smiled. “She looks like you, Grant. She has your eyes and your nose. She is precious.”

He looked at Thalia and the resemblance became obvious to him. “I don’t know how I didn’t notice that straight away. She does have a few of my more prominent features.”

“It was probably the shock,” she replied easily.

“You are probably right. I did briefly lose the ability to speak. This was the last thing I was expecting when we came here, but I can’t say it is an unpleasant surprise.” He smiled genuinely as he looked at Thalia. “She reminds me of my sister. I always felt bad because my sister looked a great deal like my father and me. I mean sure I am handsome but I don’t really have the features that fit a woman’s face.”

Skye laughed quietly at his ego. “I don’t know about that. When I saw your sister at the funeral, she looked very pretty. Maybe she just had to grow into the features over the years.”

Grant looked into Thalia’s attentive eyes and said, “Not sure what you did to get stuck with me as a father but it’s nice to meet you, Thalia. Skye and I are going to take really good care of you, sweetheart. I promise.”

“Yes, we are. She is adorable, Grant. Can I hold her for a moment? I think I would like to meet her properly. Raina was right…she is a little angel. She has been so quiet and content this whole time.”

Grant nodded with a smile and eased the squirming bundle into Skye’s waiting arms. He stood up and began pacing the length of the room. He couldn’t have predicted this moment if he made a million guesses. Moreover, there were at least a dozen pertinent issues racing through his head.

Skye cooed softly at the baby and she loosened the yellow blanket to get a better look at her. The infant was wearing a white and yellow floral dress. “Hello. Hello. You are adorable. My name is Skye and I am going to be your step-mom. Not like the evil ones from the fairytales. I do not know what their problems were. We’re going to have such fun and we are going to run circles around your poor father.”

Thalia gifted Skye with a smile around her pacifier and kicked her legs in excitement.

Skye watched Grant pace the floor like a mad man for a few minutes before she asked, “Do you want to talk about why you are freaking out? If it is about being a father, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I’ve seen you with Harlow. You’re good with children and you’ll learn the important stuff as you go along.”

He stopped pacing and smiled. “Thank you for the words of encouragement but my ability or lack thereof to be a father isn’t at the top of my list at the moment. I mean—it’s close to the top but there are more pressing matters.”

“Okay. What is at the top of your list? We will work the issues out one by one, Grant. We are in this together. I promise.”

Grant sat beside Skye. He played with Thalia’s sock covered foot. “I know we’re married but…you don’t have to take on this responsibility, too. Asking you to be a mother figure to Thalia is a big deal.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Grant. Thalia is your daughter. No matter how she came to be, it means that she is half you. I am going to love her and treat her as if she were my flesh and blood. Is that the thing at the top of your list?”

He shook his head and said, “No, it wasn’t at the top of the list but I felt as if it needed to be said first. I didn’t doubt for a moment that you would agree to stick with us. We are both lucky to have you. You are amazing and I love you.”

Skye leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I love you, too.” She went back to smiling and cooing at Thalia. “Now tell me the next item on this list you are compiling.”

He said, “The top of my list is finding Dr. Whitehall and killing him. There is the general reason of him being a son of a bitch for experimenting on people with the sole purpose of using their progenies’ blood to live forever or whatever insanity he had planned. There is also the more immediate issue that he may have already started up his little program again since Raina liberated the first two groups. I am also not comfortable with him knowing that Thalia exists. He might not ever cross her path but I don’t see a reason to leave that to chance. Oh, and he kidnapped your mother and made you an orphan.”

“Well, I have to say that is a pretty formidable argument. I can’t really find a reason to object other than the fact that murder is wrong.”

Grant smirked and asked, “But is it really? I remember you being quite angry with me for Hydra’s Nazi background. If we believe Raina, this guy was actually alive during that era. It’s like that time travel idea of going back in time to kill Hitler.”

Skye poked his shoulder. “Hey, you have to start setting a better example. Thalia needs both of us to be good role models. We want the best for this little girl. Don’t we?”

“I don’t know how good I will be in the role model department. My entire life has been one big example of what not to do in any given situation. I’m lucky that Thalia has you to be a good role model.”

She shook her head. “I wouldn’t say that. I killed five men last night because I could. I didn’t even try to stop myself. If Tea hadn’t warned me against it I don’t know how any of you would have stopped me from draining the sixth man.”

Grant snorted. “I wouldn’t have gotten in your way and anyone with a hint of common sense would have followed my lead. Happy wife equals happy life or some such nonsense. I am sure that is exponentially true when said wife is a succubus.”

Skye smirked and said, “Well, we have established that something needs to happen with Dr. Whitehall. I suppose no one would be terribly upset if he disappeared. Just make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra don’t connect you to it.”

“I would never be that sloppy in my work, sweet pea. Never. Making someone disappear is something of an art form,” said Grant, he grinned at his wife with a little too much glee for the topic at hand.

She shook her head and asked, “What’s the next thing on your list?”

He said, “I think we should get a paternity test just to be sure that I am Thalia’s father. Raina is…”

Skye supplied, “Unpredictable, cunning, manipulative, psychotic…”

He parried, “All of the above pretty much describes your sister. I wouldn’t say that is a judgment against her character because I happen to be all of those things as well. However, it does make it more difficult to believe her about the truly important things.”

She nodded. “I think getting a paternity test is a sensible thing to do, Grant. I mean in general I believe Raina because I don’t see what she would stand to gain from such an elaborate and easily disproven lie. I also believe what she said about not wanting to see children abandoned after a failed experiment.”

“It would be nice to have proof. Although, all of this means we have to postpone our honeymoon. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t think that we have to postpone the trip. We can just take Thalia with us. I wouldn’t suggest Italy but we could go somewhere quiet and secluded. It could be a family-bonding trip. What do you think?”

He smiled, “I think it is great. We just need to figure out when Tea is planning the reception. We wouldn’t want to be inconveniently out of range during our own party.”

Skye chewed her bottom lip. “About that…I invited Coulson to the reception.”

Grant shrugged. “I figured that you would. It’s okay with me. Are you inviting Raina?”

“It would be rude if I didn’t.”

“Do you realize how ridiculous all of this is?” He smiled as he watched Thalia grab onto Skye’s necklace. “I guess it is a good thing Tony gave us an apartment with a couple spare rooms. This little girl is going to need her own room. She’s going to need everything.”

Skye laughed softly and said, “All you have to do is unleash Darcy and me on a store for a couple of hours. I promise we will pick their bones clean and come back with more stuff than Thalia could ever use.”

Grant chuckled and said, “I have no doubt that you two can get it done. As I hate shopping, I will just follow you two around with Thalia and provide semi-helpful commentary.”

“Are you going to let Dr. Banner get a peek at your DNA when we get back?”

“I might as well. Finding out more about me is on my list as well. My family is odd but not in any positive way. I am sure I would have noticed.”

Skye said, “Well, Raina said that you are like her. I am not altogether sure what that means but we can ask her later. She keeps talking about something bigger. Raina believes that she is going to be transformed. Maybe she’s telling the truth.”

Grant tickled Thalia’s belly and said, “Maybe. I guess we will see. As much as I would like to stay here with you and Thalia, I think we should join the fray now.”

She laughed softly and handed Thalia to him. “I am sure Raina is being a pain in the ass while she negotiates with Coulson. Even if she doesn’t want Deathlock or Centipede I doubt she is going to give them up without receiving something in return. Raina likes irritating people. She blamed it on living in the middle of nowhere but I get the feeling that this is just generally her personality.”

Grant laughed and said, “I get the feeling that you are right.” He stood up with Thalia cradled in one arm and extended his hand to Skye. “Let’s go, beautiful.”

Skye took his hand and grabbed the pale yellow blanket Thalia had been wrapped in. She squeezed Grant’s hand gently as they exited the room.


	67. Puerto Rico: Part 3

Daniel stood up when they exited the room. He asked, “Can I help you?”

“We’re looking for Raina. Where is she?” Grant asked.

“She’s in the main parlor with the rest of your party. I can escort you there if you’d like.”

Skye nodded and said, “That would be great. Thank you.”

Daniel led them down a corridor to the parlor.

Grant smiled when they entered the room and witnessed Raina signing the S.H.I.E.L.D. paperwork. It was a weight off his shoulders to know that those strokes of the pen assured his freedom. Soon enough he would have Tony’s tracker removed from his chest and he could move on with his life unencumbered by constant surveillance.

Raina and Ian Quinn were seated on one end of the couch and Director Coulson and Agent May were seated on the other end of the couch. Tea sat in a chair just to Raina’s left. She looked on with approval.

Director Coulson said, “I am happy that we were able to come to this agreement, Raina. I have to say I was quite surprised to learn you were not as dedicated to Hydra as I previously believed.”

Raina flipped to the last page and finished signing the document. She passed it over to Director Coulson along with two external hard drives containing the details for both programs. She also motioned to a small stack of bankers’ boxes in the corner containing hard copies of certain files.

She smiled. “I have no allegiance in your silly little battle with Hydra. I think both of your organizations are completely detestable. However, you are certainly the lesser of two evils but only because I believe you to be a good person even if your agency is rotted at the core like an old apple. If Fury were still the director he would have had to pry these from my cold dead hands.”

Fitz got off the couch across the room and retrieved the hard drives from Director Coulson. He placed them in a locked briefcase and then handed it to Agent Triplett for safekeeping.

Agent May said, “I am sure Fury would have been able to accommodate that desire.”

Tea’s eyes flashed an angry blue and then faded slowly to brown. “And your former director would have died slowly and painfully for that mistake. I have four younger sisters that I love and cherish. I would be inconsolable if anything were to ever happen to any of them.”

Tony cleared his throat from his position on the arm of Tea’s chair. He took a sip of his drink and said, “Veiled threats aren’t the way to make friends, Tea.”

“My threat wasn’t veiled and I am not interested in making friends. I have had my own share of dealings with S.H.I.E.L.D. long before you did. I know very well how this agency goes about acquiring the things and people it wants. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not my enemy nor is it my ally. I consider myself to be completely neutral as long as they don’t cross me.”

Skye decided it was probably time to say something before this got worse. “Hey guys! Guess what? Grant has a baby!”

Grant looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow as everyone in the room turned to look at them.

She shrugged and whispered, “Sorry.”

He said, “You’re really not.”

Skye nodded. “No, I’m not. We were going to tell them anyway.”

Phil looked puzzled at the new arrival. “Why does Grant have a baby?”

Skye helpfully supplied. “He’s her father. Her name is Thalia. Surprise!”

“Run that by me again please.”

Grant said, “Thalia is my daughter. Skye and I will be taking her home with us when we leave.”

Melinda looked at Skye and said, “Explain.”

Raina stood up and walked over to the couple. She flashed a bright smile. “Grant and I had a brief indiscretion while the world was burning last year. Something about world organizations crumbling really turns me on and he was very emo about Skye rejecting him. This sweet little girl is the result. Now that Grant is a free man I think he should spend some time with his daughter. Ian and I are going to enjoy a much-deserved vacation while Grant and Skye get to know Thalia. Ian and I intend to make our home in New York to make sharing custody easier.”

Coulson asked, “What do you have to say for yourself, Ward?”

“I didn’t think I’d ever have a chance with Skye again after she found out I was Hydra. It was a poor decision on my part but Thalia is the result so I can’t regret it. I am excited to be a father.” He looked down at his daughter with a genuine smile.

Agent May stared at them in disbelief. “What?”

Grant smirked and said, “Don’t worry. It was after we broke up, Melinda.”

Skye sighed heavily. “Grant, let’s not antagonize anyone.”

Coulson scowled at the well-aimed jab. He was certain Grant said it to set his and Melinda’s teeth on edge. It worked. He shook his head. “I understand that you get to choose who you marry. But is this really the sort of man you want to be married to, Skye?”

“This is something of a surprise but it doesn’t change how I feel about Grant. It isn’t as if he cheated on me with Raina. He is right…as things stood at that moment there was every chance in the world that I would never speak to him again. I think we’ve all made regrettable decisions when we were heartbroken.”

Melinda asked, “Did you know that Raina and Skye were sisters at the time?”

Grant cleared his throat and looked appropriately chagrinned. He nodded. “I’m not exactly great at making good decisions, but it wasn’t some sort of strange revenge plot. Raina was just the only attractive woman there.”

Raina grinned. “I don’t know if that is an insult or compliment.”

He said, “Compliment…definitely.”

His snarky reply was apparently the straw that broke the camel’s back because Coulson and May began excoriating him. Phil asked, “How are we supposed to be happy when you are attaching yourself to a man like this? Now there is a baby involved. It won’t just be Grant you are leaving if this marriage fails.”

Skye said, “We’re not getting divorced. We love each other. We will work it out.”

May said, “Love isn’t always enough to make a relationship last. I was married once and it just didn’t work.”

Skye’s eyes widened. “You were married?”

Grant chuckled and asked, “Who was the unlucky man?”

Coulson said, “I’ve had about enough out of you.”

“What are you going to do about it? Our business together is officially over. That is unless you want to go outside and go a few rounds?”

Coulson nearly growled. “Don’t tempt me, Ward.”

Tony said, “Okay! There will be no fighting. I should have brought Cap along. He’s better at this sort of thing.”

Thalia started to cry because of all the raised voices.

Grant patted the baby’s back. “Well, I am going to go outside because you’re upsetting my baby but please remember what I said about the next time you made my wife cry, Coulson. There are some vows that I keep.”

He walked out onto the front porch and had a seat on the stairs. Grant rubbed Thalia’s back and shushed her softly. “It’s okay. They are just angry people but they are mostly harmless. I promise.”

Thalia wailed for a little longer before she slowly calmed down. She snuffled against Grant’s chest and gripped his shirt in her little fist.

Grant kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay…”

Fitz had a seat beside Grant. “Is she okay?”

“Well, she just needed a little reassuring. She is fine. You wanted to get away from all of the yelling, too?”

He shook his head and stared off into the distance. “No. I thought that I should come out here and thank you for… for saving my life last night.”

Grant shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m pretty sure that I owe you one or a couple depending on how you look at it.”

Fitz said, “That’s one way of looking at it but you didn’t have to do what you did last night…”

He glanced at the younger man. “You’re wondering why?”

Leo nodded. “Yes, I guess I am wondering why you’d risk your life that way for someone you tried to kill a little over a year ago.”

Grant hated the almost doe-eyed look Fitz was giving him. He could see some maturity in the younger man but not nearly enough to survive the harsh reality of the real world. “I don’t think my answer is going to be very satisfying for you.”

“I’d just like to hear the truth…whatever it is.”

Grant shifted Thalia so that she was cradled in his arm once more. “As callous as it sounds…what I did last year was just business. It wasn’t personal on any level. I liked you and Simmons. Last night when I realized what you were about to do…I just tried to stop you. My reasons weren’t really complicated. Skye loves you. Your death isn’t something I would want my wife to have to witness. I didn’t think I would be in any real danger but you move faster than I remember.”

Leo nodded. “Director Coulson has been working with me. I didn’t get into training as much as Skye did but I wanted to be better. I wanted to be able to protect Jemma if I was ever in that situation again.”

“Well, I say this from a truly objective perspective. If you are ever faced with a situation like that…just don’t. Never put yourself in a position where you have to fight above your weight class. There was nothing you were going to be able to do on the bus last year other than get yourself killed. Heroes rarely live long enough to tell their own tales.”


	68. Puerto Rico: Part 4

After everyone settled down and went to their separate corners, Director Coulson sent his team back to the bus. He wanted them to drill down on the information Raina turned over to them. They wouldn’t depart until he was certain he had everything they needed to harness the Deathlock and Centipede programs. S.H.I.E.L.D. could not risk this information falling into the wrong hands. There was too much room for disaster. Coulson wasn’t sure if he was more concerned about Hydra or the government getting their hands on the technology. As Tony Stark learned the hard way, even the best intentions could be corrupted where weapons and money were concerned. 

For the last hour, Raina dropped not-so-subtle hints that she wanted Coulson’s team out of the compound soon. He wasn’t in love with the idea of leaving Skye behind but she was set on staying to spend time with her sister. Raina also helpfully shared that the younger woman’s biological father would return sometime before dinner and they weren’t invited. Stark made some vague assurances that he knew what was going on and that Skye would be safe. However, he hardly trusted Tony’s judgment and his connection to Tea clearly excluded him from being impartial. 

Director Coulson walked out onto the porch wearing a grim expression on his tense face. He was in no mood to be civil with Grant Ward but he recognized that they were at a crossroads. His position in Skye's life was precarious at best. She had a line of people willing to be her family now. Some of those people were biological relatives. Unfortunately, his connection to Skye was the most expendable. It was a disheartening fact but Phil was always a realist – that was one benefit to Nick Fury being his supervising officer. 

On the other hand, Grant's position in Skye's life was definitely secure. She was young and head over heels in love with him. The young woman couldn't see a path that would separate them. Skye was determined to make their marriage work even if she hadn’t been sober enough to remember the event. She bravely proclaimed that they would never divorce as if it was the foregone conclusion. Skye was determined to see the relationship through to the end—come what may. 

He couldn't blame her dedication. Young love made you feel invincible. Coulson had been there before but he learned his lesson the hard way. He tried to hold onto something that wasn’t meant to be and it left him scarred. Like most parents, he wanted to spare Skye's heart the inevitable pain. He wanted her to learn from his past mistakes.

However, he was quickly learning that his harsh criticism was only endearing Grant to Skye. Somehow, this unrepentant murderer had become the victim. Even Tony Stark championed Grant's cause. The eccentric billionaire seemed to believe the younger man could be redeemed. Coulson wasn’t sure if Tony’s belief was rooted in fact or did he see some small measure of himself in Ward. 

Although, he could admit that there was some level of bias on his opinion of Grant Ward. The young man had been a mole on his team. He nearly killed FitzSimmons. He kidnapped Skye. He used Melinda to further his mission. Coulson took all of those things very personally. He didn’t know how not to even if he understood it was all just business on Grant’s part. 

Phil cleared his throat and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He said, “We need to talk, Ward. I don’t exactly have much time because Raina would like for us to vacate the premises sooner rather than later.” 

“Yeah, she mentioned that to Skye and me earlier.” Grant looked over his shoulder and asked, “Do you want to talk or do you want to fight? I’m good with it either way. I just need to know if I need to give Thalia to Skye or not.” 

“I am not here to fight you. I won’t deny that it would feel good to punch you in the face but I don’t want to upset Skye if I don’t have to. She wants the two of us to get along. We have to find a way to coexist for her benefit.” 

The younger man scoffed. “We both know that the two of us forming some sort of relationship isn’t going to happen. You hate me and I don’t feel the need to scrape and bow to appease you. I don’t care if you like me or not. I never did.” 

Phil took a breath and leaned against the porch railing. “You really feel no guilt about the things you’ve done? You worked and lived in close quarters with us for months. You are not such a skilled operator that all of your affections and emotions were contrived.” 

“I don’t feel guilt in any way that would make you feel any better about this situation. If you are here because you want to hear me promise that I am really a good person deep down that made some poor decisions, then you are going to be sorely disappointed. I know that you have seen all of the psychological assessments S.H.I.E.L.D. conducted on me over the years. You knew that I was a maladjusted killer when I joined your little team. The only difference is that you didn’t realize that my services weren’t exclusive to you.” 

Grant flashed a razor sharp smile at the older man. He returned his attention to Thalia and rocked her. His little girl was perfect. Grant truly felt sorry that she was saddled with him as a father. 

“You knew that I was damaged. You knew that I came from an abusive family and that I had as many invisible scars as visible ones. Yet you still used me like a tool because that is what S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra do to damaged people. You take us like broken machines from a junkyard and repurpose the parts to build something useful. You are still using me right now. S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t going to be able to find Raina but you realized that I could. You made a deal with the devil you know to get what you truly wanted. Maybe instead of interrogating me for months and allowing May to work out her frustrations you might have tried talking to me like a human being. Maybe instead of using Skye as a tool against me you should have sent in a damned psychiatrist. Either those things never crossed your mind or you didn’t believe me to be worthy of the effort. Now we are at a standstill. I am still a broken maladjusted killer and you have set me free. Only I’m not just free...I have Skye. The agent you took under your wing and turned into your foster daughter loves me. She is my wife now and if you want to be part of her life then you will have to see me. You will have to tolerate me. You will have to let me back into your precious little family of misfits or else the visits will trickle down to nothing and over time, the phone will stop ringing altogether. Skye will become a stranger to you. You will lose her and you will have no one to blame but yourself. You already know all of that...that is why you are here— hat in hand as it were. You are here to use me once again. My guess is you want to strike up some truce that includes playing nice in front of Skye. We can do that. I love my wife and for some reason she loves you. I will do whatever I have to in order to make Skye happy. Is that good enough for you, Director? Can we end this little farce?” 

The younger man looked down at his daughter and smiled wistfully. Thalia’s presence had something of a calming effect on him. Normally, he would want to rip out Coulson’s throat and hide his body somewhere among the trees. 

Phil stared at the younger man in absolute surprise. He was almost positive that this was the most words Grant had spoken to him since he left the agency. In fact, it might have been the most he had ever heard him speak about something non-mission related in the entire time he knew him. 

However, he was more struck by the pain in his eyes as he spoke. His voice was hollow and monotone as always but it was the darkness in those brown orbs that captured his attention. Grant was very much still the broken young man that John Garrett pulled out of a juvenile detention center. 

There was no way to justify the transgressions Grant committed against his team, but there was some truth in the words he spoke. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra took a broken young man and trained him to be a killer and a spy. They used him for their own self-serving purposes and feigned shock and disbelief when he used those skills to betray them. 

Coulson cleared his throat. “Would you have talked to a psychiatrist if we sent one to you? You didn’t seem eager to talk to anyone. Actually, you seemed to enjoy taunting us with your silence. ” 

He shrugged. “I would have known the doctors were one of your drones so probably not. You’re right...I did like taunting you with my silence. It was the one thing I still had control over in my life. No amount of interrogations or rough treatment was going to make me divulge a single thing. Not because I was dedicated to Hydra but because I hated you.” 

“You’re right. We used you to suit our needs with little to no care of your mental health. As long as you could clear the evaluations to be field ready...it didn’t matter. However, I chose you for my team for a reason. I saw that you were broken and I wanted to help. Listen, you have a family now. God help all of you but you do. Maybe it is time to see someone. If you won’t do it for your sake then do it for Skye and Thalia.” 

Grant laughed quietly. “What part of my adult life could I tell a civilian? The parts that aren’t classified are so outlandish the doctor would think I was more insane than I actually am.” 

“You should bring this up to Tony. He knows a few doctors that are incredibly discreet. He needed to see someone after the attack on New York. All of that is classified to a degree you cannot imagine. They aren’t S.H.I.E.L.D. because he wouldn’t let us poke around in his head any more than you would. It might take some time but...perhaps you will find some peace.” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe I will. Anyway, we have a truce. I won’t give you any problems if you stop giving Skye grief about being married to me. It is a done deal. Unless I screw up on a scale of massive proportions I don’t see it changing in the near future.” 

Coulson nodded. “As much as it pains me I realize that I don’t have any other option. You’re her husband but if you hurt her…” 

Grant said, “I would destroy anything and anyone that ever tried to hurt Skye—including myself. You don’t know just how unhinged I would be without her.” 

The older man got ready to walk into the house. 

“You know sometimes I wonder if John turned me into a killer or if the killer inside of me was always lurking just under the surface—waiting to get out and wreak havoc. I didn’t know my brother was home when I set the house on fire but even if I did…I don’t think it would have stopped me.” 

Phil’s mouth opened and closed without so much as a sound. He honestly didn’t know the answer to that question. Instead, he put his hand on the young man’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. He whispered a number so quietly that he wondered if Ward even heard it. 

Grant looked up at Phil with widened eyes. He couldn’t believe the older man meant what he was implying. “What?” 

Coulson smiled sadly and said, “I know every name and every face of every person I have ever killed. I had a relatively normal upbringing in Manitowoc, Wisconsin. There is nothing in my background that indicated this would be my profession. It was just the right fit for me. My training came easy and so did the taking of lives. I remember the names and faces to keep myself on the right side of things. I kill judiciously because I know that fallen life is added to my ledger. No matter how you came to be here it is already set in stone but you have a choice now. You get to choose what names are added to your ledger now. You have no master...it is all up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!


	69. Puerto Rico: Part 5

After the initial furor died down, Director Coulson and his team took their sweet time leaving El Aliento de Vida with their spoils. However, they were out of the compound and off the island of Vieques before the sun set for the evening. Raina would not have it any other way. S.H.I.E.L.D. could not be on site when Dr. Zabo and Gordon returned from the field. Moreover, they couldn’t be present tonight during the big event. It was a dangerous prospect for anyone not of their kind to be near the temple during the transformation. Raina knew S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t be able to temper their curiosity. She wanted them gone for their own safety.

Raina, Skye, and Grant would enter the temple tonight as mere humans but they would emerge as something more. Dr. Zabo had been away for a few days while leading an expedition to secure the area around the hidden city. They couldn’t take the chance of outsiders stumbling across the ceremony.

Raina glanced at her watch and then knocked on the guest bedroom’s door.

A moment later, Grant opened the door with a smile. “Is it time for dinner already?”

She said, “No, dinner won’t be served for another hour but Dr. Zabo has returned from the field and he is anxious to meet with Skye. He’s downstairs in the parlor waiting for her. I told him that you might want to tag along for the meeting. I mentioned that you were a bit overprotective.”

“Let me have a quick word with Skye and we will be down there in a few minutes.”

Raina smiled. “Good. I really hoped we would have time to talk about everything earlier but Director Coulson taking so long to depart has thrown off all of my plans. We will have to talk about everything over dinner. Tonight is very special. In truth, you and Skye couldn’t have arrived at a better time. I feel as though all of this is serendipitous.”

Grant asked, “What exactly do we need to discuss? You’ve been purposefully vague since we arrived.”

She laid a hand on his forearm and said, “There are two types of special people. There are those that carry certain genes and exhibit certain powers like Tea and Skye. However, others carry genes that keep the host’s power dormant until they are unlocked. The obelisk is the key to unlocking our powers. Dr. Zabo and I were just looking for the place that holds the lock. We found one in San Juan.”

He asked, “What do you think is going to happen, Raina?”

She smiled cheekily. “Just wait until you meet Gordon. You will realize that I am not crazy in this instance. He has already experienced the transformation. His abilities are astonishing.”

Grant nodded numbly. He wasn’t sure what to make of Raina’s assertions. He cleared his throat and said, “Skye and I will be downstairs soon.”

Raina nodded and walked down the stairs.

He closed the door and walked over to the bed. He gently shook Skye’s shoulder. “Sweet pea, it is time to wake up.”

Skye murmured a quiet protest and rolled over in the other direction.

Grant smiled and shook her shoulder again. “You have to get up. Your father is here and if I read Raina’s body language right he’s pretty anxious to meet you. He’s downstairs in the parlor.”

The mention of her father managed to snap Skye out of her sleep haze. She rolled onto her back and looked up at Grant. “He’s back already?”

Grant walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. “It’s already dark outside. You napped for a little longer than either of us anticipated. I guess you are still pretty tired from last night.”

She slowly sat up on the side of the bed and ran her fingers through her tangled tresses. “I guess that explains it. The extra energy is having a weird affect on me. I sort of wish I could get rid of it. I am so glad Tea told me not to take anymore. Did you have fun spending time with Thalia?”

He snorted and motioned to the bassinet a few feet away from the bed. “She conked out not long after you did. I guess she was tired from the excitement of meeting her awesome dad.”

Skye chuckled softly as she stood up. She kissed him and said, “Aww, you’re feeling hard done by, aren’t you? Did we leave you awake all by yourself?”

He nodded and said, “You did but I ended up just taking a nap, too. It was a win-win situation. I was still tried, too. I woke up maybe 30 minutes before Raina knocked on the door. She mentioned that I was welcome to join your meeting with your father if you wanted me to be there. We have about an hour before dinner will be served.”

She made a non-committal sound. “No, I think it would be better if I met with him alone. I am going to head down there now to talk to him. I can’t put it off any longer. Besides, he’s my father, right? How bad could it be?”

Grant kissed the top of her head. “It has been my experience in life to never pose that particular question. It is like asking the universe to screw with you.”

She poked his chest playfully. “Thank you for the vote of confidence.”

“You’re welcome.” He patted her on the butt. “Go and meet your father. I am going to go find Raina after I change Thalia’s diaper. Your sister and I need to have a more in depth talk about a few things. I will fill you in on everything later. I promise.”

Skye sat on the side of the bed put on her boots. “Okay. I’ll see you at dinner.” After she put on her boots, Skye headed downstairs. She easily navigated the way to the parlor and walked into the room.

Dr. Zabo stood looking out a window with a glass of scotch in his hand. He looked over his shoulder when he heard someone enter the room. Calvin’s eyes lit up when he saw Skye. Suddenly he felt as though his mouth had gone dry and he hurriedly took a gulp of his scotch to fix that.

Skye pulled the door closed behind her. She offered a timid smile. “Hello. Raina said that you wanted to see me. I’m Skye.”

He didn’t dare approach Skye. Part of the doctor was terrified that the young woman in front of him was just an apparition sent to taunt him or perhaps haunt him. He choked out, “Daisy…”

“Excuse me?” asked Skye. The doctor’s voice had been so low and gravelly that she could scarcely make out the word he uttered.

Calvin cleared his throat and walked to the center of the room. “Your mother and I named you Daisy.”

Skye blinked in disbelief. It was such a strange feeling to learn your own name. For years, she had never known if Skye was really her name or just one given to her by the nuns at the orphanage. It wasn’t until Coulson accessed her file that she learned ‘Skye’ was the name Agent Lumley gave her.

She laughed softly and asked, “Daisy? Did none of my mother’s children get a normal name?”

The doctor laughed in surprise. “Well, your mother was a singular woman. Once she set her mind to something there was really no dissuading her, but when I saw you for the first time I agreed with her. I think Daisy was the perfect name for you.”

“I guess this means Grant will have to get another letter added to his tattoo.”

His eyebrow rose at that. “Your husband, Grant Ward. I am looking forward to meeting him. Raina has told me a lot about him and I’ve read his Hydra file.”

Skye frowned. “I hope some of it was flattering. He really is a good person where I am concerned. Everyone and everything else is sort of fair game.”

Calvin waved his hand dismissively. “That is as it should be. You owe allegiance to no one except your spouse and your family. Everyone else is expendable.”

“Well, I don’t know if I share that particular worldview. There might be a lot of bad in the world but there is so much good as well. I have seen it. I have been part of it.”

He shook his head. “I am sorry. You are speaking to a bitter old man that has lost more than any man has the right to lose in one lifetime. I shattered when I lost my family. I am not the type to lie down and die so I put myself back together in some workable fashion. Unfortunately, when you break apart in the way that I did…not all of the pieces make it back together in the right order. Some of them get lost altogether.”

The rawness of Dr. Zabo’s pain shocked Skye. Even after all of this time he still ached as if the wound was fresh. She said, “No one seems to know what happened to my mother. I know that she left Chiara with Esme’s father but it is as if she disappeared into thin air after that.”

“On occasion, I still search for your mother but…I know it is fruitless. There is only one reason she would not have come back to me. It has long been my belief that Dr. Whitehall found her for a second time and she was unable to escape him. I still search for Whitehall and one day I will find him and I will end him.” He flashed a smile that almost appeared serene.

Skye had a seat on the couch and said, “Well, you might want to do that before Grant has the chance. He intends to make Whitehall disappear. He doesn’t like the idea of that monster knowing about Thalia.”

He chuckled darkly. “Whitehall is mine. I assure you that I will take care of him in a very satisfying way. Finding the obelisk and the hidden city has occupied me for a long time. It took a considerable amount of energy and resources but now that I have found it, I can pursue my more pathological interests.”

Skye shivered slightly at the tone of his voice. It was like the cold steel of a knife.

Dr. Zabo recognized her unease and decided to switch topics. “Perhaps you could tell me about your life. Raina has told me what little she knows but I would like to hear it from you first hand.”

Skye looked down at the rings on her left hand. “I grew up in an orphanage. I bounced between foster homes and an orphanage for most of my life. I ended up aging out of the system and having to figure out how to live on my own. When I was kid, I thought it was because I just wasn’t the right sort of kid people wanted to adopt. I found out after I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. that my incompatibility was by design. I was never meant to be adopted. The agent that left me in the care of the orphanage arranged it that way so that Hydra would never find me.”

He refilled his glass and sat on the opposite end of the couch. “That must have been difficult…growing up without an anchor. I am sorry that I wasn’t…there.”

“Well, it isn’t as though you could help it. Tea explained what happened the night I was born. You and I are lucky to have survived that night at all.”

Calvin didn’t often feel lucky that he survived. However, sitting a few inches away from his only child made him rethink that notion.

Skye continued her brief life’s story. “S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited me and I worked there for just short of two years. I learned a lot from them but ultimately it wasn’t the right fit. We were at odds about something rather important to me. Now I work for Stark Industries. I think it is a better fit for me. I get to focus on tech, which was always my passion. Raina has mentioned that you are a doctor. What sort of doctor are you?”

He said, “I am a biochemist. I spend the majority of my time doing research. I have had a few limited breakthroughs over the years. I confess my work was more productive when I had your mother as my collaborator. She was truly brilliant.”

“Yes, Tea mentioned that her intelligence attracted the attention of Howard Stark. There is something I have wanted to know since Tea told me the truth of why I was conceived. Why did you agree to an experiment like that?”

Calvin swirled the scotch around his glass and said, “I am sure it sounds barbaric but that was never the intention. All of you were very much loved by your mother. She adored each of you. The experiment was about more than understanding the genetics of the species. It was about perpetuating it. When the experiment first started, it was exceedingly difficult to find others with similar abilities. We believed that perhaps we were part of a dying breed. Things went terribly wrong after what happened in the village and then Howard Stark was killed. Nothing went to plan after that. Never doubt that your mother loved you…that I love you.”

Skye’s eyes widened a little. “You don’t even know me.”

He shook his head. “The love for your child is unconditional it doesn’t lessen or change because of proximity. You are my greatest achievement and you are marvelous. I can see that. You shine so brightly. I understand from Raina that your succubus powers have appeared. How are you handling that?”

She shrugged. “It is weird. It makes me question if people that seem to always like me…actually like me. Maybe the relationships I’ve formed as an adult are a result of my true nature. Tony met me in a bar and suddenly he’s looking out for me as if I were family. That was even before Tea entered the picture. Coulson met me and took to me immediately. Agent Triplett vowed to help me even after I left the agency behind. Grant fell in love with me at first sight.”

“You are thinking about it wrong. Your true nature is not separate from yourself. They are one in the same. Your powers are coded into your DNA they are not some enhancements like my increased strength.”

“I don’t understand. What do you mean by enhancements?”

Calvin walked over to the bar and refilled his glass. He said, “When I lost your mother and you…I lost myself. I felt weak because my family was taken from me by those who were stronger. I vowed never to be that weak again. I started working on ways to improve my strength. It has worked with some success but not as much as I would like. The changes are permanent. I don’t need constant doses like the Centipede soldiers do. Hydra’s work is useless and will never become what they wish it to be. Deathlock is a much better program. The success rate will be higher.”

Skye swallowed thickly. “You experimented on yourself?”

“What did I have to lose?”

She replied, “Your life.”

He smiled at her innocence. “And what was my life worth without my daughter or my wife? The two of you were the only things that made my life worth living. Don’t be afraid of what you are, Skye. It only gets better from here. I promise.”


	70. Puerto Rico: Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about 5,000 words long. It took forever for me to finish, proofread, and edit. I am sorry that is is later than normal. However, I hope that everyone thoroughly enjoys it.

Before dinner, everyone converged on the parlor for drinks and introductions. Raina was very happy to introduce Skye and Grant to Gordon. He was responsible for assembling the community of El Aliento de Vida. His command of the room was obvious, as everyone seemed to defer to him. They learned over drinks that he acted as a guardian for the residents. The man had a thick skin covering the spaces where his eyes should be but he interacted with his environment as if he had sight. 

Raina also introduced them to a woman named Greer. She acted as the resident doctor for El Aliento de Vida. She bore stripes on her skin reminiscent of those a tiger would have. She had a regal quality about her and Gordon often leaned down to hear the quiet words she spoke into his ear. She appeared as much as in charge as he did. Despite her soft-spoken nature, Greer was incredibly warm and jovial.

They also met a young woman about Raina’s age named Martine. Her waist length purple hair matched her sparkling amethyst eyes. A sleeve of tattoos covered the length of Martine’s arm from her shoulder down to her hand. Her right arm was covered in ruddy splotches that looked like sunbursts. She was a bubbly young woman that talked endlessly about her powers as a psychic and the transformation they might undergo.  

Raina told Skye and Grant the story of the blue angels that fell to the Earth. However, the more important information was what the Kree left behind when they returned to their home planet. It was a fantastical story, one that most people of science would easily dismiss as myth. Tony certainly looked dubious during the story.

However, dismissing the tale wasn’t an easy feat with their host, Gordon, sitting across from them. His appearance was a little surprising but his powers and personality were what took center stage. He explained the effect of the terrigen mist in as much detail as possible to ease their minds. He also expounded on the history of those like him. Unlike Skye or even Raina, Gordon knew from an early age that he would transform one day. His family and the people of his community prepared him by sharing their transformation tales. It was all fascinating to say the very least.

Ultimately, Skye and Grant were not ready to take that step without a little time to think it over. It was too complicated for them to react rashly. Raina was angry and devastated but she hid it well enough. Skye promised that they would have an answer in a few days tops but it was not enough to soothe the injustice her sister felt. Raina had toiled endlessly for this moment and it was robbed from her by their indecision.

In the middle of the night, an alarm pulled Grant out of a particularly pleasant dream. However, as soon as his brain recognized the alarm for what it was he sprang out of bed and opened the bedroom door. His eyes scanned the darkened corridor as other doors on the second floor began to open and people ambled out of their rooms to investigate the alarm.

He noticed Gordon and asked, “What’s going on?”

Gordon stood at the top of the stairs and said, “Martine came to me with a vision. Hydra is set to infiltrate the compound. They are looking for Raina and Skye but they will slaughter many innocents and abduct many more during their search. We have security measures throughout the forest. Hydra has not tripped any of them, so as of yet they have not arrived but it will not be long. The alarm is sounding all over the compound. We will take the all of the children on the compound and secure them in the bunker built under this house. They will have our protection at all costs. If Hydra succeeds in taking the house then the guardians will evacuate the children via a tunnel connected to the bunker. I believe Raina and Skye should join the children in the bunker since they are the targets.”

Greer said, “I know that some of you are merely guests here. We will not conscript you into battle if you are unwilling. However, those who are willing to take up arms should meet with us downstairs in the parlor in 15 minutes to strategize on how best to defend El Aliento de Vida and its people. We will not surrender to Hydra under any circumstances.”

Gordon added, “Mr. Stark there may yet be time for you and your party to leave if you wish to take your jet. I have talked to the sentries and the airspace surrounding the island is clear thus far.”

Tony scoffed at the notion. “I don’t run from a fight—not ever and certainly not against Hydra. I have my suit and they are going to get a very unpleasant welcome from Iron Man.”

Gordon nodded in understanding. “Then we will meet downstairs in the parlor to discuss our options.”

Grant walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. His eyes fell onto Skye sitting on the bed holding Thalia in her arms. The alarms had startled the infant awake and she was having a justified fit now. He asked, “How much did you hear over the alarms and Thalia’s screams?”

Skye rubbed Thalia’s back to soothe her and said, “I heard enough. This is bad news, Grant. We must have led Hydra here to these people. We put them all in danger by coming here. Hydra will kill indiscriminately and make test subjects of whoever survives the siege. You saw what they did to the Playground against armed and trained men and women.”

He sat beside her and said, “They will try and they will fail. Raina wanted them to come here all along so that she could slaughter them. These people might be peaceable but they are more than capable of defending themselves. Hydra will burn for their mistake of coming here and I cannot wait to help light the match.”

The alarms stopped abruptly and hurried voices drifted up from downstairs.

Grant said, “It sounds as if the others have started to arrive. We should get dressed. Gordon thinks you and Raina should go to the bunker with the children. I would feel safer knowing that you were there to protect Thalia. There is no one I trust her with more than you.”

Skye smirked. “You are only saying that to persuade me to do what you want but you are right. I would feel safer if I was there to protect Thalia as well. I know what I am capable of and if Hydra makes it through everyone else I can act as a failsafe while the children escape.”

He caressed her cheek and said, “It won’t come to that.”

“You can’t know that, Grant. Even the best-laid plans have faults and we have perhaps minutes to come up with a marginally serviceable one. We will all try our best but failure is always an option.”

Grant slipped an arm around Skye’s shoulders and tugged her closer so that Thalia was nestled between them. He rested his forehead against hers. “We are going to be fine, Skye. You know what you are capable of doing when provoked, imagine what they can do with years of practice. We should get dressed and get moving. Martine’s visions apparently don’t come with timestamps. We don’t know how long we have.”

Skye kissed him softly and nodded. “Okay. Now that Thalia is calm, I am going to put her down so that I can get dressed. I wouldn’t like to meet Hydra in my pajamas.”

He stood up and grabbed the clothes he discarded earlier in the night. Grant tried to work out how Hydra followed them. Agent May was careful after Hydra surprised them the first time. He couldn’t imagine that they were able to trail them and stay out of sight for hours on end. No, it was more likely that they were tracked somehow. It occurred to Grant perhaps they had misread the situation the previous night. They believed Hydra cloaked their quinjet and followed them. However, it was just as likely that Ian was being tracked somehow. Hydra loved to keep track of their toys. They were probably skittish after losing Raina.

He went to the closet and grabbed a rucksack. The bag was filled essential tactical gear that might come in handy considering their current situation. He slipped the straps over his shoulders and bent down to lace up his boots.

Grant picked up Thalia after he finished tying his shoes. He kissed the top of her head. “Well, you have had a lot of adventures in your very short life but I promise I will try to make this the last one for awhile.”

He smiled when Thalia squirmed in his arms as her eyes fluttered closed. Apparently, even an alarm wasn’t enough to keep his kid awake for very long.

Skye walked over once she was dressed. She said, “I’m as ready as I can be and I have the icer Fitz gave me when I resigned. I’ll use whatever I can in this situation.”

Grant nodded. “That’s a good idea. It’s always nice to have a few tools in your kit…just in case. Let’s get you and Thalia downstairs and in the bunker.”

Skye opened the door and was startled when she saw Ian standing there with his hand raised ready to knock.

Ian asked, “Has anyone seen Raina? She wasn’t in bed when the alarms started going off and she hasn’t returned since then.”

Grant’s eyes narrowed at that. “When is the last time you saw Raina, Ian?”

“I don’t know. Raina told me that she was going to go for a walk earlier. She was very upset after dinner. She really wanted to go to the hidden city tonight. Can you blame her? She has waited her whole life to be special. Now you ask her to wait days or perhaps weeks until you decide what you want to do. It wasn’t fair to her.”

Dr. Zabo said, “Raina is the most determined person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. If I know her…she has gone to San Juan to transform on her own. It may well save her from Hydra or perhaps it will leave her vulnerable if she has not already completed the transformation.”

Grant ran a hand over his head. “Well, this is just great news. If Hydra manages to take Raina, they are going to put her in the deepest darkest hole they can find and it will be nearly impossible to find her again. I owe Raina for rescuing Thalia from Hydra. I’m not just going to let her go.”

Dr. Zabo said, “We should tell Gordon of this development and double check to make sure Raina isn’t hiding out somewhere on site.”

They all trooped downstairs to the parlor where a ‘War Room’ was taking shape. Maps of the island and the compound were hastily affixed to the wall with tape and the televisions were playing night vision footage of the forest surrounding El Aliento de Vida. Static crackled over radios as sentries reported from the edges of the compound.

Ian walked into the room. “Raina is missing. I haven’t seen her for a few hours. We think she might have gone to the hidden city in San Juan.”

Greer turned around to look at the new arrivals and frowned deeply. Raina being missing at a time like this was the last thing that they needed. She nodded at Daniel. “Pull up the surveillance footage from the launch. If Raina did go to San Juan, she had to take the boat to get there. The plane has not left the hangar.”

Gordon said, “Martine, go to my office and see if she has taken the obelisk.”

Daniel said, “I’m on it.” He sat down on the couch with his laptop and tapped on the keys furiously.

“Throw the footage up onto one of the screens when you find it, Daniel,” Greer advised.

Tea sighed from the doorway. “That girl has always been stubborn to the point of distraction. This is the worst possible time for her to do a runner.”

Daniel said, “The footage is coming up now. You were right. She took the boat from the launch less than two hours ago. She should just be reaching San Juan now.” 

Gordon said, “I am the one only that can get over there fast enough that Raina will actually listen to. She respects me enough to heed my warnings.”

Greer said, “We can’t afford to lose your leadership now, Gordon. Hydra could arrive at any moment. We don’t know if they’ve been watching the island or not. If they know the location, they could have tasked a satellite to monitor the island. You know that convincing Raina to abandon her plan will be tedious. We can’t spare you for that long.”

Tea said, “We also can’t leave her exposed. If Hydra has been monitoring the island then they might know that Raina is on her own. She is vulnerable to attack now. If you can’t be spared then take me there and leave me. I am capable of protecting the both of us and I will make Raina see sense.”

Martine rushed back into the room and said, “The obelisk is gone, Gordon.”

Skye said, “You can’t go there, Tea. We don’t know if you are like us or not. If she has activated the terrigen crystals inside of the obelisk then you will die. You stay here and help protect Thalia and the other children. You are stronger than I am.” She turned to Gordon and said, “Take me instead. I can protect Raina from Hydra. I am a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and I have a pretty good handle on my powers. I can handle this.”

Grant shook his head. “You’re not going without me. We’ll find Raina together.”

She sighed but knew it was pointless to argue with Grant. His mind was made up and there was no way she would be able to change it. She asked, “What about Thalia?”

He said, “I owe Raina for rescuing Thalia. I wouldn’t have her if not for your sister. I trust Tea and Tony to keep her safe, Skye. There will be plenty of people here to protect this house but no one to watch your back out there. I can’t let you go alone and Tea and Tony can’t risk being exposed to the terrigen mist. We’re the only option now, Skye.”

Gordon stepped forward. “I will take the two of you there but you will be stranded until after this is over unless you take the boat back and that might not be an option.”

Grant nodded. “It is a risk we have to take. Raina is helpless over there by herself. Trust me…Hydra holds a grudge when they feel as if you have gotten one over on them.”

Gordon nodded in understanding. “Let’s go outside.”

Grant kissed the top of Thalia’s head and reluctantly handed her to Tea. “I promise we’ll be back soon, Thalia.”

Tea sighed. “Both of you be careful and come back in piece.”

Skye hugged her sister and said, “I promise. I still want my reception and tons of lovely gifts.”

Tony shook his head and clapped Grant on the back. “I will be very angry if all of my maneuvering to get you out of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s custody turns out to be for naught because you get yourself killed.”

Grant smirked because he knew Tony cared if he made it back safely or not. He joked, “Way to make it all about you, Tony.”

“Don’t I always? I’m Iron Man.”

The young couple followed Gordon outside. He said, “Grab onto me and hold on.”

Grant and Skye did as directed and a moment later, a sphere of blue energy enveloped them. One moment they were in front of the villa and the next, they were in front of Castillo San Cristobal. Lightning cracked above them and briefly illuminated their surroundings.

It was the middle of the night so the fort was deserted. However, the wind off the sea howled at their backs and threatened to knock Skye around a bit. It was shocking that Raina made it there at all considering how choppy the water must have been. However, she was a woman on a mission and was not about to be denied by something as small as poor weather conditions.

Gordon said, “The only entry to the hidden city is in the farthest sentry tower. There is no security here at night so you shouldn’t run into anyone other than Raina or Hydra. We installed a metal hatch to make accessing the city easier. Once you are inside it is a straight shot to the temple. You can’t miss it.”

Skye nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Gordon. We’ll bring Raina back safely.”

He nodded. “Good luck.” The blue sphere surrounded Gordon and he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Grant took two flashlights out of his rucksack. “Well, let’s get this show on the road, sweet pea. We need to find Raina and get the hell off of this island before Hydra finds us here on our own.”

Skye took the proffered flashlight and headed into the fort with Grant on her heels. Gaining entry to the historic landmark was easy because Raina had already picked the lock. The large structure was eerily silent and shrouded in darkness. The only noise was their footsteps and the occasional rumble of thunder and lightning overhead.

Once they were inside Grant locked the door. It wouldn’t delay Hydra long but one more layer of separation was preferable to one less. They walked to the south side of the fort to enter the tower Gordon showed them. When they arrived at a fork, Skye frowned because she was unsure of which direction to go. They didn’t have the time to wander aimlessly in the wrong direction.

Grant nodded toward the left corridor. “This way.”

“How do you know that’s the right way?”

“You can still smell the disturbed dirt and burnt metal from where they welded hinges for the hatch Gordon mentioned.”

Skye laughed softly. “Good job, Inspector Gadget.” She followed Grant down the corridor until they reached the open hatch.

“Well, I guess we can be sure that Raina is already down there. Let’s just hope no one has followed her.” Grant turned off his flashlight and stuffed it into his pocket. He tucked his gun into his waistband and started to climb down the rope ladder leading into the tunnel below.

Skye shined her light down into shaft for Grant with one hand and pointed her gun into the darkness. “Be careful. I’d like for all of your limbs to be intact when this is over.”

He smirked. “Anything for you, sweet pea.”

She chuckled. “Idiot.” Skye waited patiently for Grant to climb down the rope ladder. She had no idea just how deep the shaft might be.

When Grant reached the bottom, he took out his flashlight and shined it around the strange subterranean cavity. He wasn’t qualified to make any educated pronouncements about the age of the passageway but experience told him it predated the structure built above it. However, he was glad to see that it was at the very least structurally sound.

He called up. “Alright, you can start climbing down.”

Skye holstered the night-night gun and turned off her flashlight so that she could climb down to Grant. In the back of her mind, she thought about the Doctor Who episode with the weeping angels. If she could be a succubus, certainly there could be weeping angels. That was a really uncomfortable thought while climbing into a pitch black tunnel.

She dropped onto the ground with a thud and groaned. “Going back up is going to be a pain in the tuchus.”

He chuckled and said, “But it is a cute looking tuchus. Let’s go find your sister. Gordon said the temple was a straight shot. Let’s hope he was right.”

Skye took out her flashlight and the night-night gun as they headed toward the temple.  “I’m hungry. I wish we had some trail mix. From now on you need to pack some in your tactical bag.”

Grant laughed quietly. “We just ate dinner a few hours ago and that meal was massive. I might not be able to eat anything for breakfast.”

“I burn a lot of calories when I do my succubus thing. I am always ravenous afterward. Tea said that carrying the extra life force around burns even more calories. You’re lucky I didn’t have thirds but I didn’t want to make a pig of myself in front of new people.”

Grant chuckled. “There is nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite. I like a woman that actually eats. There is nothing worse than sitting down for a meal with someone that just picks at their food to appear dainty.”

They walked for a few minutes before they encountered a broken glow stick outside of the temple. Grant walked around the stone slab and sighed when he saw Raina staring at the obelisk.

She looked up. “What are you doing here?”

Skye said, “We came to get you, Raina. Martine had a vision of Hydra attacking the compound. Everyone was in panic mode trying to plan for the attack when we realized that you fled. We need to get back. It’s going to be bad and they will need our help.”

Raina shook her head. “I can’t go back, not until I have been transformed.”

Grant asked, “You can’t wait another day? They need us back there. I promise we will bring you back here as soon as we beat Hydra back.”

She laughed joylessly. “You don’t understand. Neither of you do. How could you? What does it feel like, Skye? Your powers?”

Skye thought about the question for a minute. No one had ever really asked her that question. Tea understood how it all worked and was more than capable of explaining it to Tony and Dr. Banner. “Sometimes it’s nothing at all. They are just there and I can reach for them at will. It is different if I drain someone of their life force. I can feel the excess energy building up inside of me. It is like a humming noise just out of my field of perception but I still know it is there somehow. It is terrifying and invigorating all at the same time. When I get truly angry, I can feel something tugging at my consciousness. It’s that side of me asking to be released. When Hydra boarded the plane, I could feel the tug and it only grew more insistent the longer they were there. When I saw Grant dying, it was as if whatever was holding that part of me back…broke.”

Raina smiled ruefully. “I waited anxiously to turn 25 years old. I was so excited. Dr. Zabo told me all of the stories about our mother. I wanted to be just as extraordinary as she was. My birthday came and went with no changes. He isn’t the most emotionally sensitive person in the world but he assured me that my powers would come with time. My 26th and 27th birthdays came and went. Finally, he sat me down and explained that my powers were passive. I didn’t get active powers like Tea and Esme. I felt so incredibly useless. I felt as if Tea and Esme had received the very best of everything. They got real powers. They were raised in stable households and never wanted for a single thing. I was abandoned on the street…left for dead. Dr. Zabo took me in but I could never be a replacement for you. I grew in the shadow of the daughter he lost. But this is going to change everything for me.”

Skye didn’t know what to do so she handed the flashlight and gun to Grant and walked over to her sister. She pulled Raina into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Raina. I didn’t understand why this was so important to you before now. I just thought you wanted awesome powers. I understand how much abandonment hurts. I felt it each time a foster family returned me to the orphanage. I felt it each time someone else got adopted and I was left sat there unwanted and unloved. I felt defective.”

Raina nodded. “That’s the right word…defective. That’s how I felt when I learned my succubus powers were passive but I knew there was another way. I knew that if we could find the key my true nature could be unlocked. I don’t know what the transformation will be but I will be amazing. No more thrown away girl.”

Skye sighed softly. “You are already amazing and you are not thrown away. Your sisters love you. Tea wanted to come here tonight but I told her she couldn’t risk being exposed to the terrigen mist. I came in her place because I am not willing to lose you when we have only just properly met. You are insane but you are my crazy sister and no one is going to take you away from me. But if transforming will help heal some of your broken heart then I won’t stand in the way of that.”

Raina sniffled and took a step back to wipe her eyes. She said, “Oh, I thought Esme was the soppy one.”

Grant said, “Skye is remarkably good for the self-esteem. Listen, if you want to do this…then we will all do it but it has to be now. We can’t let Hydra come up on us as we are transforming.”

Raina looked at Skye and Grant for a moment before she opened her hand and allowed the obelisk to float over to the dais. It snapped into place and the walls started to close around them.

He took off his rucksack and tossed it into the corner of the room after shoving the flashlights and guns inside.

Grant stood beside Skye and stared at the terrigen crystals rise out of the obelisk. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The blue-green shards shimmered in the dimly lit room like broken glass. He was vaguely aware of the stone doors slotting into place behind them. Gordon had explained that the temple sealed itself off automatically to keep the terrigen mist inside because it was poisonous to anyone without Kree DNA.

Raina, Skye, and Grant stood equidistant from each other around the dais to ensure they would have enough room to undergo the transformation. The process could be unpredictable, as could the changes they might experience. It was best that everyone had breathing room to avoid any unfortunate accidents.

Raina said, “Now we’re going to find out what we become.”

Grant looked at Skye with a smile. “See you on the other side of this thing, sweet pea.”

Skye offered an impish smile and turned her attention to the dais. 

Suddenly the terrigen crystals stopped rising into the air and a brilliant light burst forward. The light illuminated the entire chamber as bluish-green mist poured out of the crystals. The terrigen mist quickly filled the sealed chamber and created a stone like cocoon that slowly encased all three occupants like creeping vines.

As the mist slowly dissipated, the room fell into an eerie silence. Grant, Skye, and Raina were encased in stone and frozen in time like the ancient relics left behind in Pompeii after Mount Vesuvius erupted. Afterward the terrigen crystals slowly retracted into the safety of the obelisk.

Time passed slowly but soon enough fractures began to appear in the stone cocoons. As the cracks spread, chunks of the stone began to fall away from their bodies. The remnants crashed to the floor of the temple and shattered into thousands of little pieces.

Grant was the first to break free of the cocoon completely. He looked around at Skye and Raina as they slowly emerged. Grant took a step back and looked down at his trembling hands. They were glowing red and orange and resembled an iron left in the fire for far too long. Grant tentatively touched his arm only to find that his hands weren’t hot to the touch. However, he could feel the energy crackling within his body.

He threw his hands up toward the ceiling and two identical columns of fire burst forth from his palms. The fire singed the stone ceiling but quickly extinguished because there wasn’t anything flammable for it to feed on.

Raina was next to completely escape the stone cocoon. She looked down at her hands and arms but didn’t see any perceptible changes. Raina looked at Grant and appeared genuinely panicked. “Maybe I didn’t change at all…”

He shook his head. “Oh, you changed…trust me.” Grant slowly walked toward Raina and stared at her strange eyes. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. Raina looked exactly the same with the exception of her strange eyes. “Definitely a change but I don’t know what it means.”

She asked, “What do you mean?” Raina’s hands twitched and suddenly thorns shot out of her palms and embedded themselves in the wall just over Skye’s head. She gasped and said, “Sorry!”

Grant walked over to the wall and pulled out the thorns. He brought them over to Raina and said, “I think these belong to you.”

Raina studied them closely and smiled. “They’re thorns.” She touched the tip of one and it pierced her skin. “Definitely sharp enough to cut skin. Oh…this will do nicely.”

Suddenly the room started to shake around them. Grant whirled around to check on Skye only to see her burst out of the stone cocoon. Her exit sent stone fragments flying all over the room as the doors to the temple started to open.

Grant walked over to Skye and pulled her into a hug. “Hey…are you okay?”

The room slowly stopped shaking once she was in Grant’s arms.

Skye nodded shakily. “I think so. Are you? Is Raina?”

“Yeah, we’re fine but we need to get out of here. These tremors could cause all of this to fall down around us. Does Puerto Rico tend to have earthquakes? I’m not exactly up on geography and the placement of tectonic plates.”

Raina said, “Well, the island is just south of a fault zone. It hasn’t been active in years but that doesn’t mean it couldn’t happen. Although, I’m not a huge fan of coincidences so the timing is suspect at best.”

Skye shook her head. “I don’t think it is an earthquake. I think it is me…” She held up her hand. At first glance, it looked as if she was trembling but it quickly became apparent that it was something else. The longer Skye stared at her hand the more the ground started to quake.

Grant touched Skye’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Don’t panic. We’ll figure it out but let’s get out of here first. We still need to make it back to the island. We need to get back to Thalia.”

"Thalia..." She relaxed a little and the room stopped shaking. “Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only physical change in Raina is the change in her eyes we saw on the show. The rest of her appearance is the same as it has always been because I am totally not that cruel.


	71. Puerto Rico: Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is late again. However, this is another long one! I promise that the next chapter will not be as long. I hope everyone enjoys it. I enjoyed writing it. Sorry in advance for any blatant errors. I sped through the proofreading to put it up tonight.

Grant cautiously emerged from Castillo San Cristobal first. He knew there was every chance in the world that Hydra would be waiting for them outside. He slowly scanned the area surrounding the fort with his gun drawn. The wind was blowing even harder than when they first arrived.  It was obvious from the ominous dark clouds rolling in that a severe storm was on the way. Soon enough the thick clouds would blot out what little light the moon provided.

He tried to stay focused on his task but every once in awhile his hands flickered as if they were on fire. Grant sincerely wished he had a pair of gloves to put on. He didn’t need the distraction and the flickering was sure to draw attention if Hydra was skulking about in the dark.

Raina and Skye emerged from the building behind him after a few minutes. The older of the two sisters craned her neck around to see if she could spot anyone. Admittedly, she was more than a little disappointed by the lack of people for her to kill. Raina gave a bit of a sigh.

Grant lowered his gun and gave both of them an irritated look. “I told you two to wait inside. Hydra is here for the two of you, not me. I haven’t seen anyone yet but that doesn’t mean that we are alone. There are a lot of places where they can obscure themselves from sight.”

Raina shrugged. “We got tired of waiting inside to find out if they killed you. Besides, we are not exactly damsels in distress, Grant. I hate to admit it but I am very eager to find Hydra. We have some unresolved employment terms I would like to discuss at length. I don’t really like their severance package.”

He grunted in response. “Well, you shouldn’t be eager to find them. You don’t know what their numbers might be and there are only three of us. I know you want to test out your new powers but you don’t have any real control over them. They could be more of a liability than an asset if we are pinned down in a fight. It would be best if we stuck with the abilities we are most familiar with, Raina.”

Grant always excelled at tactical awareness and strategy. It was just another fringe benefit of John Garrett’s tutelage. However, he was at a disadvantage because of Skye and Raina’s presence.  He could cut through 5 to 8 men easy enough but it became more complicated when he needed to ensure other people’s safety. Grant trusted Skye’s hand-to-hand combat training. However, he didn’t know what fighting skills, if any, Raina possessed. For that matter, she was a bit of a wild card and Grant wasn’t exactly sure he could trust her not to stab him in the back.

Raina sighed dramatically. “When did you become such a buzz kill, Ward. I remember when you were quite fond of laying waste to those that dared get in your way. Has getting married domesticated you?”

Skye frowned at her sister and nudged her with an elbow. “Stop it. Grant has no trouble taking out obstacles but he is right that we should be concerned about testing out our powers in the field. My abilities as a succubus came naturally but this is different, Raina. It may have always been inside of us but we don’t even know the extent of our powers.”

“We know that I can shoot thorns out of my hands. That’s something. It’ll come in handy. We know you have the earth-moving thing going for you. You figured out how to stop that.”

“Only just…”

She huffed. “Fine. Well, we have been standing here long enough. If Hydra were lying in wait for us, I think they would have made their presence known by now. We need to get back to El Aliento de Vida. I will show you where I left the boat. It is not exactly close to here. I didn’t want anyone to see a boat outside of the fort and get suspicious.”

He smirked, “Finally, you see reason. I promise that if we encounter Hydra, I will help you eliminate all of them. I have a score or two to settle with them as well. It seems they still haven’t figured out that targeting Skye is a bad idea. I am also not pleased about their involvement with Thalia. My daughter is not a lab rat. They also tried to kill me.”

Raina chuckled as she led the way toward the boat. “Yes, Hydra is funny that way. One day they want you to work for them and the next there is a rather impressive bounty on your head. I am really not sure what about my personality led them to believe I was at all trustworthy or loyal. Why would they think I was willing to be ruled by anyone? My name literally means queen. My aspirations have always been loftier than being some faceless organization’s lackey.”

Grant shrugged and said, “Probably the same reason they believed I would come back to work for them after they tried to kill Skye. They are pathologically narcissistic. Trying to kill me is one thing. I don’t really take offense to that…”

Skye just chuckled softly as she listened to Grant and Raina discuss their experiences with Hydra. She asked, “Raina, did you really mean what you said about moving to New York?”

Raina was surprised by Skye’s question but nodded at her in answer. “Well, I am not the type to put down roots anywhere but I do intend to make New York my home base. I love the city and it will be nice living around shops, entertainment, and amenities again. You do not know how much I miss shopping and eating at restaurants. Although, Ian prefers London so we will probably travel back and forth a fair bit.”

“Maybe we could hang out or something. You are my older sister. I’ve had a blast spending time with Tea, Esme, and Chiara. I’d like the opportunity to get to know you as well.”

Raina smirked and asked, “Even though I am insane as you so succinctly put it in the temple?”

“Well, you have to admit torturing Coulson wasn’t really the action of a sane person. If you weren’t my sister I’d be kicking your ass right about now. I care about AC a lot. He’s done so much for me and he loves me as if I were his daughter.”

“That was an unfortunate set of circumstances. I don’t have anything against Director Coulson. He genuinely seems like a good man. I was just following orders to complete the mission. It doesn’t make me crazy…just more morally questionable than most would like. Honestly, I thought he might have found the key I was looking for. Just as an aside, I would probably not mention the daughter thing around Dr. Zabo. He won’t take it well. You are the sun and the moon to him.”

Skye nodded a little. “Yeah, I noticed that during our chat. He doesn’t even know me but he loves me.”

Raina opened her arms for emphasis and said, “You’re the dream. He has been dreaming about you since the day he lost you. Imagine building up a person in your head for over two decades.”

“I get that. I did the same thing with my parents. However, when I found out the truth, it was a disappointment. I don’t want to do that to him.”

“Oh, he’s too crazy to be dissuaded. Now he is actually crazy. I’m not sure if his madness is because of losing our mother and you or because of the experiments he’s conducted on himself over the years. Honestly, it is probably a little of both.”

Skye said, “I don’t know how I am supposed to feel about that.”

Raina shrugged. “Just accept it. Whatever Dr. Zabo is… at least wants you in his life. It is more than I can say about the man that sired me. He lived the life of Riley while I lived on the streets in squalor.”

“Do you know where he is now?” asked Skye.

“Oh, yes. I make it a habit of knowing where he is at all times. The bastard. In the beginning, I thought of killing him but no that would be too easy. It would be letting him off the hook when he doesn’t deserve it. I have something better and more meaningful planned for him. Mark my words.”

Skye said, “Well, I suppose it is a good thing that you aren’t planning to kill him. That’s something.”

Grant asked, “Where did you leave the boat? We’ve been walking for awhile now, Raina.”

“The river up ahead has open access to the sea and the trees provide enough cover that the boat doesn’t stand out unless you are looking for it. It was the perfect hiding place.”

Skye winced and stopped walking.

Grant stopped walking and glanced at his wife. “Skye?”

Raina slowed her pace and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I feel…something. While we have been walking, I’ve felt like a steady vibration. All of a sudden, it is different now. It is stronger. I can almost hear it. I think someone is coming. A lot of some ones actually.”

“Hydra,” Raina supplied.

Grant scanned the area. “I can’t see them. They must be a ways away yet. Let’s get to the boat. It is a better defensible position and our only means of leaving San Juan.”

The group quickened their pace noticeably but didn’t begin to run outright. It was to their benefit if Hydra didn’t realize their presence had been discovered. As they left the paved road and ventured onto a dirt path Grant began to shine his flashlight at the ground. He was looking for footprints in the soft soil. It wouldn’t do to amble into an ambush unprepared.

He spotted a set of relatively slender footprints headed toward the paved road they just left. Grant rightly assumed those belonged to Raina. However, the larger shoe prints headed toward the estuary troubled him the most. It was altogether possible that it was a coincidence but Grant didn’t truly believe in those. He stooped down to get a closer look at the shape of the print and noted that it looked like a pair of dress shoes. He also noticed a set of boot prints.

Raina and Skye watched Grant closely but also monitored their surroundings while he did his spy whisperer thing. The younger woman could still feel the vibrations from the approaching men. The vibrations were more prominent now that the men were moving at a faster pace.

Skye asked, “What is it?”

Grant straightened up and took the safety off his gun. He spoke in a barely audible voice. “Be on the lookout. There are at least two people waiting for us on the boat. One of those people is probably calling the shots.”

Raina opened and closed her hands in anticipated. She could feel the thorns shifting beneath her palms. She said, “Well, it looks like I have been a very good girl this year because I just got my Christmas wish.”

Grant grunted and said, “Or you’ve been a very bad girl and this is a large lump of coal in your stocking. A lump of a coal that we are all going to have to deal with.”

Raina shrugged and said, “Take heart. We’re going to spill a little blood tonight.”

He shook his head and continued along the path to the river’s edge. The sound of rushing water made it harder for Grant to hear the ambient sounds around them.  He slowed down as the boat came into view. Grant hated being right.

A man in combat boots and tactical gear stood on the bank of the river with a gun pointed in their general direction. It appeared as though he had been given the order to stand down.

Grant would wager that order came from the fancy dressed man standing just to his right.

He wore a sharply tailored suit and his blond hair was slicked back away from his face. The lenses in his eyeglasses glinted in the darkness when the light from Grant’s flashlight hit them. 

Raina whispered, “Dr. Whitehall is our guest.”

Grant gritted his teeth but didn’t reply. It looked as if Raina wasn’t the only one that received her Christmas gift from Santa Claus early this year. He kept himself in front of the two women. He flashed a roguish smile.

“Dr. Whitehall I presume?”

The older man smiled and said, “I see that my reputation precedes me. It is nice to finally meet you in person, Mr. Ward.”

Grant quirked an eyebrow at Dr. Whitehall and replied, “I guess that means my reputation precedes me as well. I have to know something. It’s been bugging me for the last hour or so. How did you track us? Do you have a tracker implanted in Ian Quinn?”

Raina’s eyes widened. She hadn’t thought to check Ian for a tracking device. She trusted him not to betray her. He had as much to lose as she did. However, it hadn’t occurred to her that Hydra might have done it surreptitiously.

Whitehall grinned like the cat that got the cream. “Garrett was right…you are a clever boy. Yes, Ian has a sub dermal implant. One of his trusted bodyguards drugged him and conducted the implantation. It is a new addition I’m afraid. If I would have acquired the technology sooner perhaps I wouldn’t have lost my favorite scientist. How are you Raina?”

She flashed a smile that was all teeth. “Never better.”

“Good! I am most pleased to hear that. Imagine my surprise when I put together the pieces and realized Raina and Skye were the daughters of my greatest prize. I am going to assume Garrett didn’t know or he went a hell of a long way to burying the lede. I am going to have to ask all of you to relinquish your weapons. We wouldn’t want there to be any tragic misunderstandings.”

Grant shook his head. “Not going to happen. Because they aren’t going with you. The best thing that you can do is turn around and live to fight another day. If we have to do this the hard way you are going to have a very unpleasant night.”

Whitehall chuckled and studied the younger man carefully. “Such bold words but I assure you that posturing will get you nowhere with me. I know that the three of you are here alone. Everyone else is occupied with trying to stay alive. I don’t want to hurt any of you. I would like for the three of you to lay down your weapons and come with me peacefully.”

“Why would be agree to that? I was already S.H.I.E.L.D.’s prisoner for a year. I am not going to rot in another cell. I’ll die first.”

Skye discreetly focused on the vibrations coming from the approaching men. The longer she focused the more information she could glean from it. She started to realize the vibrations had different frequencies.

Whitehall’s expression looked like that of a shark. He shook his head. “Oh, you misunderstand me completely. Perhaps it is a generational difference. I don’t want to incarcerate you. I want to employ all of you. Raina would serve as my dedicated geneticist.  Her work before she disappeared was impeccable and far beyond anything her peers are capable of doing. Skye would serve as my systems administrator. Your work for S.H.I.E.L.D. made their system impenetrable. I had to conduct my counter surveillance the old-fashioned way by selecting moles to infiltrate the agency. It was so tedious and incredibly messy. I would want you back in the field, Grant. Your particular skill set would prove rather useful to my current needs. We need a reliable assassin and from what I understand you have always taken great joy in your work.”

Grant slowly ground out. “You tried to kill my wife—more than once. I will never work for Hydra again.”

Whitehall said, “I understand your trepidation. I didn’t realize the two of you were married. Congratulations. I allowed a trusted advisor to oversee your situation while incarcerated. He erred in sending a wet work team to eliminate Skye. I am glad that it failed. She is of more used to me alive than dead. The advisor who made such an egregious error is no longer with us. Moreover, the operative I sent to retrieve her in New York was not supposed to harm her. As you know…he died.”

Grant opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he felt Skye’s finger tapping his back slowly. It was a trick he had taught her when he was her supervising officer. It was a silent way to indicate how many hostiles were approaching and how fast. If Skye’s count was right then four men were quickly approaching their position.

He smiled and lowered his gun and tossed it onto the ground.

Skye and Raina followed his lead. They knew Grant had some sort of plan.

Whitehall’s bodyguard quickly retrieved their guns and tossed them into the river behind them.

He said, “Well, I am glad to hear that at least. How well can you pay us?”

Whitehall’s eyebrows rose.

“Come now. Don’t look so surprised. I have no desire to live off the crumbs of a paltry civil servant salary like S.H.I.E.L.D agents do. I have a beautiful wife that deserves the finer things in life. Sure being an assassin has its own rewards but cash is always best.”

Whitehall grinned. “Cash is not a problem. There are very influential people that are invested in seeing Hydra succeed. Ladies, you have been suspiciously quiet.”

Skye said, “I’ll go wherever my husband goes. I already left S.H.I.E.L.D. for him. If he thinks Hydra is the right move then I agree with him.”

“Raina?”

She bit out. “I don’t see how I have much of a choice…”

Grant didn’t flinch as he heard footsteps behind them. If he was counting properly, Skye had been right when she indicated there were four people headed their way.

The operatives surrounded the group.

Whitehall said, “I hope you don’t mind, I brought along a few friends. They are here just in case you had second thoughts about accompanying me.”

Grant smiled brightly. “No, I don’t mind at all. I would do the same thing in your position.”

Dr. Whitehall smiled. “Great! We have a car waiting not far from here. We will take it to the airport.”

The operatives formed a tighter circle around the group to keep them from escaping just in case they changed their minds about cooperating. They changed directions and started walking toward the paved road.

Grant glanced sideways at Skye and nodded his head imperceptibly. He turned and did the same toward Raina. Both women caught the slight head movement and understood its meaning.

Skye lowered her head to obscure her eyes as they turned blue. Her succubus nature had been tugging at her consciousness since she first felt the vibrations of the approaching Hydra operatives. It had only grown more insistent when confronted with Dr. Whitehall. However, Skye had been able to hold herself in check.

Raina flexed her hands feeling the thorns shift just beneath her skin. She felt confident that she could call them forward when it was time to strike. Raina was partially giddy.

Suddenly, the ground started to quake. The sudden movement caused Hydra to look around in confusion. They had felt the tremors earlier but didn’t know what caused them. The quaking was mild at first but soon it jostled all of them around violently.

Grant lunged at the operative in front of him and quickly snapped the man’s neck. He whirled around, hit the operative behind him with a punch, and ripped the man’s gun from his hands. Grant bashed him across the face with the gun until he fell to the ground unconscious.

Skye grabbed the operative to her right and head butted him as hard as she could. While he was dazed she started to drain him of his life force. When his grip on his weapon eased, she snatched it from his grasp. Skye took out the clip and removed the bullet from the chamber to render the weapon useless. She tossed it into the trees.

Raina swung around and shot thorns at an operative’s neck and face. The razor sharp thorns sliced his jugular vein and he collapsed onto the ground. He pressed a hand to his neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding but it was a losing battle.

The operative that was trying to protect Dr. Whitehall raised his gun in fear and fired at Skye as she stalked toward them. The bullet struck her but didn’t pierce the skin. She was nearly vibrating with energy from having drained the first man.

Raina shot thorns in his direction. She hit him in the face and in the neck. The thorns sliced the man’s throat. “That’s really no way to treat my little sister.”

Skye kept walking toward them even as Dr. Whitehall pulled out his own gun.

Grant asked, “What are you doing?”

“I want him. He smells different. He smells different like the Captain smells different,” Skye explained in a dreamy voice. She started draining Whitehall and was surprised by the orange color of his life-force. It was different from other humans or even Captain America. Skye didn’t understand why but she knew for a fact he was delicious.

Raina stared at the tableau with a morbid fascination. However, for the first time she didn’t feel that little pang of jealousy that she normally felt with Tea and Esme.

Grant looked around and spotted more operatives headed in their direction. “Incoming!” He took cover the best he could and started firing at the approaching men. Grant quickly counted six new players. He should have known there would have been more waiting in the wings to provide backup.

Raina moved behind a tree and watched in shock as vines emerged from her hands. They wrapped themselves around the throat of the nearest member of Hydra and began strangling him.

Grant fired at his targets trying to find exposed skin but it was difficult while they were in next generation tactical gear. He growled in frustration when he ran out of ammunition. He tossed the gun away and looked around for another option.

Just then, his hands started to glow bright a reddish orange color. He could feel the energy crackling around him. Grant held his palm outward and fire shot out and engulfed the operative in front of him. He did it again and fire engulfed the man right beside the first.

The remaining operatives beat a hasty retreat when they realized what they were up against in the fight.

Skye was still draining Dr. Whitehall. She had almost forgotten about everything else surrounding her. The older man was on his knees gasping for breath. He stared up at her with glassy eyes.

Raina and Grant looked up when they heard Iron Man fly overhead.

Iron Man landed in the middle of everything and looked around at the bodies. He flipped up his faceplate. “Do I even want to know how all of this happened?”

Grant looked at the smoldering corpses a few feet away and shook his head. “Probably not.”

Tony nodded and turned to look at Skye. He frowned seeing how much her body was shimmering. To his human eyes, it looked as if she was actually moving instead of standing still as he knew that she was. He approached her cautiously. “Skye. It’s Uncle Tony here…are you okay?”

Grant followed suit. He said, “That’s weird. He should be dead by now. It didn’t take her this long the other night and that was five people.”

Raina said, “Not Whitehall. He is not normal. He is different because of what he took from our mother. He isn’t like us but he isn’t exactly human anymore either. He has her healing factor. His body is probably trying to regenerate the cells she’s killing. They just can’t do it fast enough so that he can fight Skye off.”

Grant laid a hand on Skye’s shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder blade. In a calm voice he said, “Sweet pea, that’s enough. You don’t need to do anymore. It’s over. He can’t hurt anyone now. Look how weak he is.”

Skye growled and said, “You wanted him dead. Dr. Zabo wants him dead. The world would be a better place without him.”

“I do want Whitehall dead…and I will handle it. You’re not a killer. Not unless you need to be and right now you don’t need to be,” Grant replied in a calm voice. He rested his face against the back of Skye’s head.

Tony grumbled and then barked, “JARVIS, get Tea on the phone. We might need her.”

“He took my mother from me. He took her away from all of us. If he lives, he’s going to keep hurting people. He will experiment on the helpless. You know that.”

Grant said, “We won’t let him. I promise. You know that I don’t break my promises to you.  Do you remember what we talked about earlier? One of us has to be a good role model for Thalia. It can’t be me. I have too much blood on my hands. It has to be you, Skye. She needs at least one parent that can do the right thing sometime, sweet pea. You are her mom now. She needs you.”

Skye stopped draining Dr. Whitehall but didn’t let him go. She looked at Grant with confused blue eyes. “What?”

“You’re going to be her mother…not just my wife, Skye. She’s going to look up to you and learn from you. You have a good heart and there is so much you can teach Thalia about being a good person. When her powers develop, you can show her how to use them with a level of self-control and empathy I have never had. Show her what it means to have mercy.”

She slowly released the kneeling man. She backed away from him and stared down at her hands. Skye realized how close she had come to taking his life because it would have felt good. It wasn’t even like the previous night when she felt a hunger for more life-force. No, tonight she just wanted his death.

Dr. Whitehall sputtered and coughed. He looked up at Grant and rasped out, “Thank you.”

Grant flashed a discomfiting smile and said, “Don’t thank me. I told Skye to have mercy. I don’t.” He snapped Whitehall’s neck in a split second. Grant shoved the now lifeless body to the ground and turned to look at Tony. “How goes the fight back on Vieques? Are Thalia and the rest of the children okay?”

Tony said, “All of the children are safe and sound. It’s over. They are rounding up the Hydra survivors for S.H.I.E.L.D. to pick up. I came over here when JARVIS told me that you all were surrounded. I guess you didn’t need my help after all.”

“No not as much as you might have thought but it could have gone either way. I’m glad that you came,” Grant said.  

The older man turned around and eyed the carnage surrounding them. “I am going to assume that all three of you went through the mist.”

Skye nodded shakily. “We did.”

He said, “I think we are going to have a great deal to talk about on the flight home.” He chuckled seeing their despondent looks. “I promise to get you ice cream first.”

Grant said, “That’s more like it. Make it a lot. Skye’s still hungry and I am sure she is hungrier now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the readers asked a great question in a review of the last chapter. I thought it useful to answer it here for everyone. 
> 
> Skye is going to be the Inhuman named Quake. However, her powers as a succubus are not related to being Inhuman. In Chapter 41: Lab Rats, Tea explains that the succubus powers are because of a gene they carry. This gene is only present in some of the population. Some of you might have already figured out where this is headed and I am grateful that you haven't spoiled it for the others. 'The gene' will be more fully explained in later chapters.


	72. Touchdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised this chapter is shorter and actually on time! Yay!

Tony was in no mood to wait for Director Coulson to turn around and fly back to Vieques. Instead, he opted to collect his party and return to New York. There were many issues for him to sort out and he would do it without the agency breathing down his neck. He supported S.H.I.E.L.D. financially and publicly. However, it became more complex when his family was involved. He would not expose any of them to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s scrutiny without a damned good reason. 

There was never a doubt in his mind that Tea was his younger sister. Furthermore, although he wasn’t genetically related to Tea’s half-sisters he felt a responsibility for their safety. His father’s egregious ethical violations were at the heart of their conception. Howard Stark might not have fathered all five girls but he was one of the architects behind the experiment. Tony would protect them come hell or high water. 

However, he couldn’t do that without knowing everything. The first mistake of a cover-up was not knowing what in hell you were covering up. He hadn’t been joking on San Juan when he said they would have to talk about what happened. His version of a debrief couldn’t have been more different than a S.H.I.E.L.D. debrief. He made sure the jet was stocked with enough junk food to rot Skye’s teeth right out of her mouth. Everyone also made use of the well-stocked bar. Ian probably overindulged a bit and ended up passing out in the middle of the debrief but he didn’t actually have anything to offer. Despite Tony’s unorthodox methods, he still required an accounting of every detail of what happened in the temple with the terrigen mist and the fight by the river after their transformation. 

It was a daunting process but at the end, Skye felt secure that Tony remained in their corner. The eccentric billionaire promised he would be selective with the information he chose to disseminate to Director Coulson. Above all else he agreed to keep Thalia’s origins a secret. Tony had a conference call with Director Coulson scheduled for later in the day. The man was no doubt chomping at the bit for answers. Coulson left several irate messages for Tony after he returned to El Aliento de Vida. 

Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. visiting their quiet little compound in the same day was more than enough. The majority of El Aliento de Vida’s residents fled long before S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to take custody of the detained Hydra operatives and the unfortunate deceased operatives. Only Gordon and Greer remained when Director Coulson and his team returned to the compound. However, Gordon teleported them away before Director Coulson could try to debrief them. 

As Raina explained, their people had experience living in the shadows. They would regroup elsewhere and thrive as they always had. El Aliento de Vida would just be another chapter they vaguely remembered in the future. There were too many lives to protect to become sentimental about a location. The heart of the community was based on the people that rallied together. In a matter of hours, the entire compound would be razed from the Earth with a controlled burn. 

The former residents of El Aliento de Vida weren’t the only ones with a change of address. During the flight, Tony broke the news to Grant and Skye that they would have to move into the tower for the foreseeable future. His reasons were twofold: Hydra was a more pressing threat to them than he originally thought and Grant and Skye’s powers were unpredictable. They needed a location that could stand up to some abuse. 

After Loki and the Chitauri’s attack on New York, Tony had to rebuild the majority of the penthouse levels. The renovations included material upgrades that could stand up to the wear and tear of a Norse God and a Hulk. The young couple were sensible enough to see the benefit of moving into Stark Tower. It was another layer of protection for Thalia and there was less of a chance of them shaking the building apart or setting it on fire. Moreover, it was no great hardship to move into a swanky penthouse in Stark Tower. 

When the plane began to circle the airport in New York Skye looked at Grant with trepidation. “I completely forgot that we need a car seat for Thalia. Parents for a day and we are already making huge mistakes.” 

Raina said, “Don’t over think it. I didn’t know what I was doing when I decided to take in the two children orphaned after the mission. I didn’t even do any babysitting when I was younger. I had no clue how to take care of children but I figured it out. Thalia and Chloe have survived well enough. You will figure out the parenting thing with time, too.” 

She shoved Ian’s shoulder to wake him up from his drunken slumber. He sputtered awake with red eyes and looked around in confusion. 

Grant rubbed at his temple. “Raina’s right. In our defense, in the last three days we have gotten less than 20 hours of sleep total. One or both of us were nearly killed at least three times. Let’s not vilify ourselves for one little oversight.” 

Tony chuckled from across the aisle. “Don’t worry about it. I called Pep before we left the island. I told her that you needed a car seat. There will be one waiting for Thalia in the car.” 

Skye breathed a sigh of relief. “You are a lifesaver, Tony. If you weren’t insanely rich I would buy you something nifty to say thank you for everything you have been doing for us. Instead, I will just finish the project you hired me to do. All of these stressful events have caused my brain to work overtime to work out the kinks of my project.” 

Tony waved a dismissive hand in her direction. “Iron Man can’t advocate children riding in cars without the proper safety precautions. What sort of message would that send to the public?” 

Tea snorted. “Yes, because you are a paragon of prudence. I am the one that reminded Tony that Thalia would need a few essentials until you and Grant could go shopping for her. I jotted down a short list and approximate sizes for him to relay to Pepper. She is a life saver and a goddess among men.” 

He rolled his eyes. “You keep it up and I am going to tell Cap you have a crush on him.” 

Grant gave a wolf-whistle and asked, “Really? Are you going to tarnish the golden boy’s shield? Yes, that was a euphemism.” 

Tony erupted into raucous laughter. 

Tea cleared her throat and pointed at Tony. “No, I don’t have a crush on Steve. Tony just enjoys making people uncomfortable in social situations. He’s just overcompensating for his own social deficiencies. If he’s not bragging about his own achievements he often doesn’t have much to say.” 

“Oh, he’s Steve now?” asked Tony, he smirked at her. 

“He told me to call him Steve. It would be impolite to call him anything else. Besides, I am grateful that he has managed to keep you alive since you insist on climbing into a metal suit to fight crime.” 

Skye laughed softly and said, “I believe the lady doth protest too much. Captain Rogers is gorgeous. There is no shame in having a crush on him. He’s so nice, charming, and he’s a mountain of a man.”

Raina nodded in agreement. “A mountain I wouldn’t mind scaling. I wonder if the serum affected everything about his body. You’ll have to dish on that once you give it a try, Tea.” 

Ian cleared his throat and looked a little disconcerted. 

Skye’s cheeks went pink and she started to giggle uncontrollably. 

Tea shot Raina a disapproving glare that only an older sister could manage. “Don’t be so crude, Raina.” 

Tony smirked. “Cap would be turning several shades of red if he could hear this conversation. I wish he was here!” 

Grant nudged Skye with his elbow. “Should I be concerned about the good captain?” 

She giggled harder. “I had a fangirl moment when I met him but he’s not really my type. I don’t really like blondes. You’re safe for now. The only one I would ever leave you for is JARVIS.” 

He smirked and kissed her cheek. “Good answer.” 

Skye said, “You two were pretty buddy-buddy in the kitchen, Tea. Do you think he’s interested?” 

Tea opened her mouth to reply but sputtered when Tony tossed a hand in her direction and nearly spilled his drink on her. 

Tony interjected. “He had better not be interested. Cap is my friend, which means he has to keep his manly bits away from my little sister. It’s part of the bro code. Friends don’t date friends’ sisters—or anyone in their family for that matter. It is just bad form. Even I know that and everyone knows my track record.” 

Grant snorted beside Skye and shook his head. He genuinely hoped they would have a few days before Darcy broke the news about her pregnancy. 

Tea said, “I’m an adult I can very well make my own decisions—not that there are any decisions to make. Steve is a very nice man but we’re just friends.” 

Tony playfully pinched her cheek. “Yes, you are an adult. You can date anyone you want except for any of my teammates.” 

Tea stood up when the plane’s doors opened. She said, “You are insufferable.” 

He finished the last of his drink and followed suit. “It’s out of love.” 

Everyone deplaned and prepared to head to separate cars. 

Tea pulled Raina into a hug. “I know you are headed to Europe but please keep in touch this time around. Just because Whitehall is dead doesn’t mean Hydra has stopped looking for you.” 

Raina sighed dramatically. “You worry too much, Tea. I am going to be fine. I promise. I won’t be gone for very long. I will be back in time for Skye and Grant’s reception next week. You have my word.” 

Skye said, “I am glad to hear it. I really want you there. Will Ian and Chloe be coming with you?” 

She nodded and said, “I wouldn’t leave them behind. We will all be there. I will call to check in on Thalia. Just to see how she’s adjusting.” 

Grant smirked. “Oh, she does have a heart.” 

Raina rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder since Skye was carrying Thalia. “I might have grown a little attached.” 

He said, “We still want you to be part of her life, Raina. You’re her mother of record and her aunt legally.” 

Skye laughed softly. “How are we going to explain that bit of genealogy when she gets older?” 

Raina asked, “And the rest of our family story is any less sordid or complicated?” 

“You have a point there. Be safe, Raina.” 

She shook her head. “You are starting to sound like Tea. I promise that I will be in one piece for your reception. Is lingerie an appropriate wedding gift?” 

Grant grinned. “Yes!” 

Skye laughed. “No.” 

Raina smirked and said, “I’ll think of something. I always do.” She gave a wave and then walked across the tarmac to board the waiting jet with Ian and Chloe. 

Tea watched Raina leave and frowned deeply. 

Skye said, “She’ll be okay, Tea. Trust me. Raina knows how to take care of herself and she is even more lethal now. I would be more concerned about Hydra if they get in her way.” 

“I’m the eldest. It is my job to worry. Come on let’s get to the tower. I want a hot shower a hot meal to offset the drinks from the flight.” 

The younger woman nodded. “That actually sounds like a great idea. I wouldn’t mind a nap, too. I am exhausted.” 

They all piled into the waiting SUV. Skye and Grant slid into the very back of the car with Thalia. They fumbled as they tried to get the sleeping infant buckled into the car seat properly without waking her up. It took a few clumsy tries but soon enough Thalia was secure and they were ready to go. 

Grant hit the back of Tony’s seat. “We’re all set back here.” 

Tony nodded and looked at the driver in the rearview mirror. “Home, James.” 

The SUV left the airport and began the relatively short trip to the Stark Tower. Well, it should have been a short trip. However, thanks to a political party’s national convention the traffic was an absolute nightmare. Law enforcement, reporters, protestors, and supporters meant the surrounding streets were more jammed than they normally were. 

Grant laughed. “If I wasn’t dead on my feet we could get out of the car and walk the last couple of blocks but at this point the only way I am walking that far is if my life depended on it.” 

Tony said, “It could be worse. I once tried to get through the city during the marathon. If I hadn’t been so drunk I would have remembered what day it was and I wouldn’t have ventured out. The city was a mess with closed roads, detours, and people who had no idea where they were going.” 

Tea shook her head. “There are too many people here on a normal day for my tastes. I have never enjoyed the crush of humanity. It was not a great sacrifice to pack up my research and relocate to Canada when I realized S.H.I.E.L.D. was snooping around. I found a quiet little swath of land to build my house and state of the art facility. My nearest neighbors are a few miles away and I can go days without seeing them drive down the main road. Sometimes I don’t see them for weeks in the winter when the snow starts to build up.” 

Tony laughed. “And you accuse me of having social deficiencies. You are essentially a recluse when you get dug in on a project.” 

“I do not have social deficiencies. I am just an eccentric genius.” 

Skye added, “You are both totally weird but I love you anyway.” 

In the end, it took twice as long to make it to the tower than it should have but everyone was relieved when they finally did. They ducked into a secure entrance to avoid dealing with the public. Since all of the Avengers moved into Stark Tower, there were always paparazzi and fans milling around outside of the building. The crowd of looky-loos was even larger than normal since the convention inevitably brought more people to the city. What was more fun than gawking at a building hoping for a glimpse of a superhero? 

They took the elevator up to Skye and Grant’s furnished penthouse first. When the doors opened, Tony said, “Welcome home. There isn’t any food here so if you are hungry go up to the communal floor. JARVIS makes sure that the kitchen is always stocked for large appetites.” 

Tea said, “I am going to get a shower and then I will see about cooking a late breakfast or early lunch as the case may be. I’ll text you when the food is ready.” 

Skye grinned and hugged Tea. “You’re the best. Thank you!” 

“I used my powers last night, too. I’m starving as well. The food on the plane barely put a dent into what I actually need. If you feel up to it later, we should burn off some of that energy with a bit of sparring.” 

“I’d love that. I am willing to try anything to get rid of the constant thrumming under my skin.” 

Tea smiled. “Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Tony said, “Pepper assures me that there is a top of the line crib already assembled in the bedroom. It is the safest model on the market.” 

Skye smiled and said, “Oh, good. Hopefully, Thalia will sleep long enough for us to get a little nap. Thank Pepper for me.” 

Grant and Skye piled off the elevator with Thalia and their bags. 

Tony hit the button to close the doors. “Just give JARVIS a holler if you need anything. I’ll see you later.” 

Grant said, “Thanks for everything, Tony.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. I have plans for you both. Just wait and see,” said Tony. The doors slid closed. 

JARVIS said, “Welcome home, Mr. and Mrs. Grant.”

Skye beamed. “Hi, JARVIS. You can just call us Skye and Grant. There’s no need to be so formal just because we live here now.” 

“Of course, Skye. I have a message for you from Miss Darcy. She is now occupying the floor just above you. She is most eager to see you and Grant at your earliest convenience. She is most displeased that Mr. Stark has ordered her to move into the tower as well.” 

“Oh. Poor, Darce. She really loved her place. It gave her freedom. She didn’t want to live right under her father’s nose even if it is several feet under his nose.” 

Grant said, “Well, I think it is safe to say if she had been living here the thing with Clint probably wouldn’t have happened…so.” 

Skye sighed softly. “True or it would have but would have come to light so much sooner. JARVIS, please tell Darcy we will be having breakfast on the communal floor whenever Tea cooks.” 

“I will let her know.”

Grant turned around and said, “Well, this is definitely an upgrade from the last place and it was great.” 

Skye laughed and said, “I am sure there is no way we could afford this in a million years if we had to pay market value.” 

He nodded. “Here let me take Thalia and you go get the shower you’ve been waiting on.” 

She gently handed Thalia to him. “Thank you. My muscles ache. The hot water will help with that. I think I might curl up in the bed for a catnap until Tea calls about breakfast—I guess it is brunch at this point. Oh! Speaking of cats, we need to get Luna from Thor. We’ve been away from her long enough.” 

Grant had a seat on the large sectional sofa. “I will wake you up when she calls. Get some rest. I will pop up to get Luna in a few minutes. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Grant.” Skye walked down the corridor and looked for the master bedroom. 

Grant relaxed on the couch holding Thalia. He lightly brushed his fingers over her soft curly hair. He said, “Well, looks like we’re home for now, sunshine.”


	73. Spark

After brunch on the communal floor, Skye and Grant retired to their penthouse for a well-deserved and much needed nap. However, Thalia had other ideas. She was wide-awake and demanded attention but Grant didn’t mind. He was doubtful that he would be able to get restful sleep with everything weighing on his mind. He spent time with Thalia for a couple of hours before she fell asleep. Grant laid her down in the crib Pepper had placed in their bedroom. He got dressed and scribbled a quick note for his wife just in case she awakened while he was gone. Grant decided to put his insomnia to good use by packing up their old apartment. 

He walked to a local store to pick up some moving supplies before continuing to the apartment in a cab. When he walked through the door, Grant smiled a little. He and Skye had not lived there nearly long enough but it was still their first place together. The few memories they shared there were among the best he had in his life. However, he wasn’t exactly attached to the space. In truth, he never became attached to any location or possession. He learned early on that such things were fleeting at best and mere mirages at worst. 

Grant locked the front door and decided to start packing in the bedroom. Those items would prove the easiest since it was mostly clothes and shoes. He tossed his jacket onto the couch and turned on the television as he walked into the bedroom. He flipped around but ultimately settled on one of the 24-hour news stations. He would need something in the background to keep him motivated. He was fatigued despite his inability to sleep. 

Exhaustion plagued both he and Skye. It felt as if they had been going non-stop for well over a week. Grant scarcely had a moment to relax since he returned from the S.H.I.E.L.D. mission to Djevelen øy. However, he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Despite Hydra nearly killing him more times than he liked—good things happened to him as well. 

Since leaving New York, he married Skye, managed to cut ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. permanently, and discovered his daughter. He was happy and eternally grateful for all of those events. Skye and Thalia were like torches that helped provide light in the dark corners of his mind. However, he knew the ugly things that still lurked in there and they worried him. He never wanted the darkness of his past to envelope his new family. Grant knew he couldn’t hide from the things that made him who he was. 

Nevertheless, he was scared and that was saying something about a man like Grant Ward. He didn’t fear death, torture, or incarceration. He didn’t fear the things that went bump in the night. The only thing he feared was himself. He knew the darkness that lurked in his heart. Grant knew the atrocities he could commit without losing a moment’s sleep. When he snapped Dr. Whitehall’s neck, he felt nothing at all. 

He knew from watching others that there should be some negative emotion associated with taking a life. Grant didn’t feel sorrow or guilt. He wasn’t lying when he told Whitehall that he enjoyed his work. He learned early on that he was good at killing and John Garret heaped praise on him for it. It was the first time that he had been praised for anything in his life. It was a sick version of positive reinforcement. The more Garrett praised him for his prowess the harder Grant worked to impress him. 

He endeavored to make his kills quick, efficient, and untraceable. When Grant dropped a body he wanted it to appear is if the crime had been committed by a ghost. He learned how to get in and out of places without leaving behind even a hint of a trail. Over the years, John taught him more unique and inventive ways to kill his targets. Garrett instructed him in the use of poisons and neurotoxins. Grant knew at least ten ways to kill someone that would leave the medical examiner baffled as to the cause. 

However, he was reminded of the conversation he had with Director Coulson. Despite the man’s hate for him, his advice was sound. Grant was no longer required to bend to other people’s whims. He was not S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra. If he killed, each of those lives was added to his ledger and he needed to account for them. He felt at ease with the lives that he took last night. Those men were threatening the safety of his family. He would eliminate anyone that made that mistake. 

Yet, he didn’t know how to incorporate the man John Garrett created into the husband and father Skye and Thalia deserved. He never wanted his inherent darkness to touch their lives. Grant gave Coulson’s suggestion some serious consideration. It might not be such a bad thing to talk to someone about everything. Not just the man Garrett helped create but the broken boy he found in the juvenile detention center. 

Grant couldn’t blame all of the darkness inside of him on John Garret. So much of it was already there from his childhood. Christian tormented him endlessly when they were very young. He remembered going to his mother for help once and he was rewarded with a backhand to his face hard enough to make his ears ring. His father hadn’t said a word. He just refilled his glass of brandy and told Grant to go to his room. He was six or seven at the time but learned that day that he would find no quarter with his parents. He would either survive on his own or die on his own. Even at that age, he was too stubborn to die. 

He was nearly finished packing in the bedroom when he heard a familiar voice on the television. Grant turned around and felt his entire body tense when he saw Christian on the news program. The chryon at the bottom of the screen explained that Senator Ward was scheduled to speak at his party’s national convention tomorrow. Grant’s breathing picked up considerably and his muscles twitched from being so tight. It felt as if he was about to have an anxiety attack and he hadn’t experienced one of those in years. 

Grant sat on the bed and stared as his brother’s face disappeared and was replaced by a reporter. He was still clutching a stack of his folded shirts as he struggled to get his breathing under control. Grant hated that Christian still had this affect on him after so many years. The hatred he held for his brother still burned brightly. 

_Melissa Collins: Sources close to Governor Grave’s campaign believe Senator Ward is the odds on favorite for Secretary of Commerce if Graves is elected president in November. Senator Ward has campaigned heavily for his friend over the past six months. Just last month he hosted a weekend long fundraiser on his family’s private island that featured a $25,000-a-person dinner and a Pro-am golf tournament._

As the reporter continued speaking, Grant zoned out and stared at the screen with unseeing eyes. His mind instantly snapped back to when his family used visit that island during his childhood. It was like hell on Earth for him there. His father was drunk almost non-stop because he didn’t have work obligations. The more inebriated his father became the more violent he was with his wife. The violence in their family had a sort of trickledown effect.  His father was an abusive alcoholic and frequently abused his wife. Grant’s mother despised the children that she felt trapped her within the confines of her unhappy marriage. She turned her rage onto Christian, Grant, and Nora. Little Tommy Ward was the only one to escape their mother’s violence. In turn, Christian turned his hatred onto Thomas and used Grant as his weapon. 

He didn’t notice but his hands started to glow bright red and orange and without warning the folded shirts he held burst into a ball of fire. Grant snapped out of it when he felt the heat from the inferno creep up his arms. The fire didn’t burn his skin but it appeared as if it wanted to envelope his entire body. He threw fireball onto the ground and jumped up to stomp out the flames. “Shit!” 

The smoke alarm in the hallway started to go off as the smoke quickly billowed out of the bedroom. The flames scorched the wood floors and threatened to spread to the bed. He grabbed the duvet and tossed it onto the floor to smother the flames. 

Once Grant was certain the fire had died out, he sat down on the bed once more and looked at his shaking hands. His hands were their usual flesh color once more but he was unnerved. This was the first time his powers had activated without his conscious effort. He could have done a lot more damage if he had not come back to himself so quickly. Grant was just relieved this incident didn’t occur with Skye and Thalia nearby. He wouldn’t forgive himself if his actions scared either of them. 

Grant’s phone began to ring. He looked across the bed and saw Tony’s picture on the screen. He sighed heavily and picked up the phone. Grant took a breath and then answered. “Hello?” 

“Are you okay? JARVIS has access to the security measures in that apartment building. He informed me that the smoke alarm went off there. Since you answered the phone I am going to assume it isn’t a Hydra attack and I don’t need to suit up.” 

“I’m fine. There is no Hydra here, just a small fire but I put it out. There’s no damage…” He replied in a shaky voice. Grant picked up the duvet and looked at the scorched floor beneath his feet. He frowned and amended, “Perhaps there is a little damage to the floor in the bedroom but I will pay for it.” 

Tony said, “I’m less worried about the hardwood floors and more worried about what caused the fire and why you sound scared. Is everything okay? Was the fire related to your new powers?” 

Grant nodded even though he knew Tony couldn’t see him. He uttered a quick, “Yes.” 

“Okay. Your vague answers are starting to freak me out, little buddy. Do you need me to come over there?” 

He blew out a slow calming breath and answered, “No. I finished packing everything in the bedroom. I think I will box the dishes and the food in the kitchen before calling it quits. I am tired. It’s been a long two weeks. I am sure that I will feel better in the morning.” 

Tony said, “Okay. Well, call me if you need anything. Oh, and just call JARVIS if you need a car to pick up you and your boxes.” 

Grant stayed silent for a moment but then said, “Hey, Tony.” 

“Yeah?” 

Grant thought carefully about his words. He didn’t want Tony to think he was insane. For some reason the older man liked him and he didn’t want to change that. “In Puerto Rico, Coulson mentioned that you talked to someone about…stuff after the attack on New York. He suggested that maybe I should try doing that. He thought that it might help me work some things out in my head. Did it work for you?” 

It was Tony’s turn to go quiet. He cleared his throat and replied, “Yeah, I did. It just took me a while to do it. I covered it over with drinking and obsessing about projects. First, it was ensuring the tower’s penthouses were rebuilt to my exacting standards. For weeks, I was on-site everyday to micromanage the construction process. Next, I moved to designing and fabricating an armory of suits that could fly without a pilot. I was a train wreck waiting to happen. When I finally decided to talk to someone about what was going in my head…I felt better. I felt a lot better than I had since before Afghanistan. You can only ignore things like that for so long before they come seeping out in expected ways.”

Grant winced when Tony mentioned his reliance on alcohol. Alcoholism ran in his family and he had no interest in following that road. He said, “Coulson said that you might be able to suggest someone that I could talk to about this stuff. So much of what has happened to me as an adult is classified or unbelievable. I can’t risk it getting out to the wrong people.” 

“I know someone that is incredibly trust-worthy.  He helped me when I was losing control. I think he would be able to help you, too. He understands the way S.H.I.E.L.D. works for good and for ill. He might even have some insight into a childhood…as difficult as yours. We will set something up. Okay?” 

The younger man relaxed a little. “That would be great. I really appreciate this. Thanks, Tony.” 

Tony said, “You are welcome. We’ll talk again soon.” 

“Okay. I should get back to packing. Bye.” Grant ended the call and then stared down at his hands. He slowly blew out a cleansing breath and then got up to throw away what was left of the ruined duvet. 

Grant collected a bucket and some cleaning supplies from the kitchen and returned to the bedroom. He dropped to his knees and started scrubbing at the ash and black smudges that scarred the hardwood floor. He hoped at least some of the damage would wash away but it looked bleak. The fire he created burned hotter and faster than anything he had seen before. 

When Grant finished scrubbing the charred floor, he was resigned that he would have to pay to replace a section of the floor. However, he was relieved that he hadn’t caused more damage. He turned off the television and returned the cleaning products to the kitchen. After rising out the bucket, he decided to pack the cleaning supplies first since they were already out of the cabinet. 

Afterward Grant started packing the cookware, silverware, and dishes they had accumulated during their short stay. They both enjoyed cooking their meals and staying at home so their little kitchen saw a lot of use. They both felt as if they had to make up for the time they missed together when he was in prison. 

The packing in the kitchen went much faster than it had in the bedroom and he was glad to have something else to focus on. The idea of Christian being so close was almost too much for him to resist. Grant wanted so much to see his older brother to show him just what he helped create. Thalia and Skye were the reason he wasn’t investigating what hotel Christian was staying in. He wouldn’t throw away his family just to exact his revenge. He would have to pay his brother back in another way. 

Grant started taping a box of cookware when he heard a knock at the door. He frowned at the sudden intrusion. The only people who knew where they lived would know they no longer lived here. He pulled a gun out of a kitchen drawer and approached the front door cautiously. “Who is it?” 

Tony laughed and said, “It’s the man of your dreams. Open up. My beer is getting warm.” 

The younger man shook his head and put the safety on the gun before opening the door. He flashed a small smile. “What are you doing here?” 

Tony shrugged his shoulders and walked into the apartment carrying three six-packs of craft beer and a bottle of bourbon. He said, “I said that we would talk soon. Not soon enough for you?” 

Grant chuckled as he closed the door and locked it. He didn’t even bother pointing out that Tony had been purposefully vague. Grant placed his gun on the console table by the door and asked, “What’s all this?” 

He placed the bottles on the coffee table. “Listen, I’m not the picture of mental health by anyone’s standards but I think I have some wisdom that I can share. The most important thing I learned is that suffering in silence is when bad things happen. Whatever is going on in your head right now was bad enough that the apartment smells like the inside of a BBQ grill. You need friends. As much as you love Skye…it isn’t the same thing. Trust me. I love Pepper but there are some parts of me I’d rather she not spend a lot of time getting to know. She’s too good…too precious to know that side of me.” 

Grant nodded. “Yeah…I get that. Skye loves me and she knows what I am capable of but I hate that. I don’t want her to look at me and see my worst. I keep thinking one day she will realize that she can do better…that she should do better than me.” 

Tony nodded in agreement. He understood that feeling all too well. “Where are your glasses? 

He turned to look at the door when he heard someone knock. He asked, “Are we expecting company or do I need the gun?” 

He chuckled. “You don’t need the gun. Just open the door. I invited Bruce and Clint over.” 

One of Grant’s eyebrows rose at that. 

Tony shrugged. “What? I don’t have many friends but I am willing to share them with you. Glasses?” 

Grant said, “Uh, there are glasses in the cabinet over the sink. I haven’t packed them yet.” 

Tony nodded and headed into the kitchen to retrieve four glasses. 

The younger man opened the front door and offered a smile. “Uh, come in.” 

Bruce walked in carrying a couple take-out bags from the shawarma place Tony loved. He smiled. “Good evening, Grant. Thanks for having us over.” 

“You’re welcome I didn’t know I was inviting you over but it’s great.” 

Clint stepped forward with an armful of cardboard boxes from a local pizza parlor. There were two six-packs of beer sitting on top of the boxes. He snorted. “Yeah, we figured Stark didn’t tell you we were coming. But we’re here anyway, kid.” 

Grant eyed Clint for a moment and said, “I guess I should be used to that by now. He always seems to turn up at the strangest places and times.” He pushed the door closed. 

Tony returned with glasses and said, “When I was close to losing my mind Bruce and Rhodey are the ones that pulled me back from the brink. Rhodey is out of the country on assignment so I invited Birdbrain. He knows a thing or two about your situation.” 

“How does pizza and beer play into my mental health?” 

Clint set the boxes on the table and clapped Grant onto the back. “Everything is better with beer and pizza. Trust me.”


	74. Carried Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! There were so many awesome things happening last weekend that I got a bit sidetracked. However, to make up for the tardy chapter I am posting two at one time. Happy Reading Everyone!

As the sun started to rise the next morning, Skye woke up with a start. She put a calming hand to her chest and felt her heart thumping quickly beneath her fingers. The edges of her nightmare were fuzzy at best but she knew for certain that Dr. Whitehall featured prominently. His appearance in her dream wasn’t surprising considering she had spent a great deal of time thinking about his possible role in her mother’s unexplained disappearance.

She decided last night after a long sparring practice with Tea that she would start looking for their mother. Tea and her father were a veritable wealth of information. The more data she had on her mother, the wider she could cast her net. Skye didn’t know if her mother was alive but she was going to find out one way or another. If she was still out there, Skye wanted to meet her at least once for better or for worse.

Skye looked at the empty space next to her and sighed heavily. She couldn’t believe that Grant never came home last night. They hadn’t been married long but he didn’t seem like the type of man to stay out all hours of the night when he had a family at home. Skye noticed that her phone was flashing on the nightstand. She picked up the phone hoping that Grant had at least called while she was asleep.

The young woman relaxed immediately when she read the text message from her husband. Apparently, Grant had made it home a few hours ago but hadn’t come into the bedroom for fear of waking up his wife and daughter. It was considerate of him but Skye would have preferred waking up in his arms. She walked over to Thalia’s crib and smiled softly. At least, their little girl had managed to achieve a restful sleep.

Skye walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She didn’t want their voices to disturb the baby’s rest. She was worried about how Thalia would adjust to the new surroundings and more importantly to Raina’s absence. The baby was no doubt used to her voice and her scent. She knew from her time at the orphanage that sometimes babies had a hard time adjusting immediately after separation from their primary caretakers.

She padded into the living room and shook her head at the sight of a shirtless Grant stretched out on the sectional couch haphazardly. His head and one arm hung off to the side so much that it looked as if he might roll right off the couch and onto the floor. A small part of Skye wanted to get a glass of water from the kitchen to stick Grant’s hand in. However, she didn’t think either of them would want to clean urine from their new couch if the childish prank actually worked. She decided to tuck that prank away for a later date when Grant was asleep on an easier to clean surface.

No matter what time he arrived home it was good to know that he was there and safe. She received a message from him around 8:00 the previous night that advised her not to wait up for him. Grant didn’t really elaborate on what was delaying his return and she trusted him enough not to interrogate him about his whereabouts at the time. All she really knew was that he was with Tony last night. That was good enough for her. She trusted Tony to look after Grant no matter his state. However, judging by the wave of alcohol wafting out of his pores they were probably drunk long before Grant ever sent the message to her.

Grant opened his eyes and smiled tiredly. “Good morning, beautiful. How long have you been awake?”

She returned his smile and shook her head. “Not long. I woke up a few minutes ago. How long have you been awake?”

He groaned and looked at his watch. “I’d say about an hour. I just haven’t had the energy to try moving anywhere. I’m sorry about last night. Everything got a bit out of hand when Tony showed up at the apartment. He caught me off guard.”

She laughed softly. “Yes, he does that a lot. He caught me off guard when we first met. Did I ever tell you about that?”

He shook his head and said, “Not really. You mentioned something about a bar. I just assumed you two met during the S.H.I.E.L.D. rebuild. I remember the guards being all atwitter about Iron Man being on campus. They are all quite the fanboys for the Avengers.”

Skye sat on the couch and curled a leg underneath her. “Well, that is how we met formally but he got to know me better when we met at the bar. I was angry because I hit another dead end on finding my parents. Jemma’s research of my DNA hadn’t turned up any clues about why I was an 0-8-4. I just felt defeated. After I knocked off work for the night, I went to a bar in the nearest town to have a few drinks away from prying eyes and well meaning words. I was there for maybe an hour when the one and only Tony Stark plopped onto a barstool next to me and asked what my deal was. I started talking and he kept listening and buying me drinks. The drunker I got the more I talked. When it was all said and done he was a friend and he promised to help me figure out my origins.”

Grant looked thoughtful and nodded. “He turned out to be a very good friend to you and me.”

She nodded. “Yeah, he did. We wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for Tony. We are lucky. He cares about both of us a great deal.”

Grant reached out and offered her his hand. He said, “Come here…”

As Skye straddled Grant’s waist her t-shirt rode up and exposed an expanse of her toned thighs. She rested her hands on his bare chest and looked into his dark eyes. She could see pain even through the heavy haze of alcohol. Grant didn’t often drink to excess because he didn’t like to lose control. It worried Skye that he had chosen to do so last night. It was the first night of Thalia being home with them. She could only assume it had been Tony’s way of drawing something out of him.

She ran a fingernail down his chest and asked, “Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you, Grant? When you said that you would be home late I assumed you meant a few hours…not the next morning.”

He draped an arm over his eyes and groaned softly. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to stay out all night, Skye. Tony came over to the apartment with Barton and Banner. We got talking and drinking and time got away from me. I passed out for a couple of hours before Tony’s driver brought us all back to the tower.”

“What’s wrong? You haven’t been yourself since we left Malibu. I thought it was just because we were working with SHIELD but this is something else. It can’t be so bad that you can’t tell me what’s wrong…”

Grant uncovered his eyes and looked up at Skye. He hated seeing the worry there on her beautiful face. He reached up and ran his thumb over her cheek. “I have just had a lot on my mind lately. So many things have changed for the two of us in such a short time, but just as many things have stayed the same. Packing up the apartment gave me some time to think about what sort of husband and father I would like to be. When Coulson and I talked privately in Puerto Rico he suggested that I talk to someone about my past and all of the things that helped shape me into the person that I am. I gave it some thought but I wasn’t sure about baring my soul to a complete stranger. I changed my mind quickly when I caused a small fire with my powers.”

“A fire? Are you okay?” asked Skye. She searched his exposed skin for any sign of trauma.

“I’m fine, sweet pea. Oddly enough, fire doesn’t really seem to have a negative impact on me these days. I scorched the floor in the bedroom but that was the totality of the damage. When I saw how easy it was for me to lose control I decided to ask Tony for help.”

She asked, “What set you off? You are one of the most in control people I have ever met.”

Grant closed his eyes for a moment and replied, “Christian. I had the television on in the bedroom and I heard his voice on the news. He is here in New York to stump for his crony. Just like that, I felt like I was outside of myself. I started thinking about my childhood and the next thing I knew…the clothes I was holding were on fire.”

Skye leaned forward and rested her head against his forehead. “I hate that you have had so much pain in your life. If I could fix it…if I could wipe it out of existence I would, Grant. Tell me what to do to help you. You know I will do anything. Anything at all, baby.”

He stroked her hair and replied, “You are already doing more than you know. Just knowing that I have a family to come home to is enough, Skye. You have no idea what I would be without you. You are my center. You ground me and I need that but I am still a tightly wound coil. That is dangerous with the powers that I have now. If I don’t do something I could do some real damage or accidentally hurt someone I care about.”

She asked, “What are you going to do?”

“I started doing what I needed to do last night. I hung out with the guys and talked. We ate a ton of food, drank way too much beer, and talked about our equally screwed up upbringings. It was good to let it all flow. It is only a start but it was a good start. I was able to talk honestly and freely about things that I don’t even like to think about. There was no judgment and a lot more understanding than I thought I would get from them.”

Skye stared for a moment and felt her heart break just a bit. She said, “I would never judge you, Grant. Have I made you feel like I am judging you? It has never been my intention. I love you.”

He tangled his fingers in Skye’s hair and kissed her until they were both breathless. “God no. No, sweet pea. I have not felt like you judged me for a moment – not a single moment. You are so good and so perfect. I want you always to be able to look at me with that love and concern in your eyes. If you ever looked at me like the monster that I know I am…”

Skye winced because she didn’t need him to finish that sentence. She shook her head and whispered, “You are not a monster. Those people that raised you—that hurt you at every turn—they are monsters. John Garrett was a monster. You are my husband and I love you. I see you, Grant Douglas Ward. I see everything you are and everything you aspire to be and I love you. Nothing you could ever do would force me away from you. The moment I broke you out of prison I knew this was forever. I didn’t need a ring or a marriage license. You are mine as much as I am yours and I would do anything to keep you with me always.”

Grant took her left hand in his so that their wedding bands were side by side. “I’m not going anywhere. Bruce is going to work with me on meditation. He uses meditation to help him control his urge to release the Other Guy. When he feels himself getting angry or anxious…he meditates. He thinks I could use that technique to prevent any accidents like the one I had yesterday. I am going to make the effort to meditate three times a day. Two of those will be with Bruce. I am also going to train more often, too. The more I understand my powers the easier it will be to control them. Tony promises that the gym is nearly indestructible so I don’t have to worry about causing an inferno. I am going to be okay, Skye. I’m working on it so that I can be here for you and Thalia.”

She kissed him softly. “Good because we both need you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, sweet pea. I promise and I would never break my promise to you or that little girl. How was she last night? I’m sorry I left you on your own.”

Skye smiled at him. “Thalia was a little angel. She had a couple of bottles and went through a couple of diapers. We went upstairs to meet Darcy. She fell in love with Thalia obviously.”

Grant smiled and chuckled. “Obviously.”

“I mean Thalia is the cutest baby in the world. Who wouldn’t fall in love with her on sight? Darcy watched her for me while I went to the gym to spar with Tea. She is deceptively strong and fast for a scientist. She definitely doesn’t fit the stereotype.”

He nodded. “I get the feeling that Tea is unique in a number of ways. It might be a good idea to keep her and Agent May as far apart as possible during the reception. I don’t think that is a fight that anyone would like to see.”

She rested her head on his shoulder as she lay atop him. “I was thinking the same thing. It would be like Godzilla versus Mothra. No good can come from it and some poor city is going to get destroyed in the process.”

Grant laughed softly. “We will have to run interference during the reception to keep the two of them apart. Tea actually likes me so I can keep an eye on her.”

“Tea and I talked about the reception last night. She mentioned your family. I know that you wouldn’t want to invite your parents or Christian. Frankly, if I see him I might knee him in the groin again—but I did wonder if you might want to invite your sister and younger brother. It might not be a bad thing to mend fences with the two of them. First, you’d have to tell them that you are alive.”

“I’ve been thinking about that for a few days. In Malibu, we talked about getting what belongs to me…”

Skye nodded. “I remember that conversation. I promised I would help you and that promise still stands. Do you know how you want to go about it?”

He sighed and said, “I don’t know if you will be on board with my idea. I don’t want to kill my brother or my parents. I won’t do anything that would jeopardize my real family. Something that Raina said made me think. She said that killing her own father would be too easy. Why should I trade years of my suffering for a few blissful moments when their lives end? It is not enough. It is not nearly enough to repay the debt owed to me. I want to take everything from them…so that all they have left is time. I want them to have the time to sit and think about what they did to me. It is the only thing that will give me peace.”

Skye sat up so that she could look into his eyes. “I will do whatever you want, Grant. You deserve a sense of peace and justice that has been denied to you for too long. What would you have me do?”

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “I need your impeccable hacking skills. I want you to dredge up every speck of dirt you can on Christian and my parents. I want you to go back as far as you can.”

She asked, “Blackmail?”

He smiled. “No. I’m not going to blackmail them. My family’s closet is full of skeletons and I intend to throw open the doors for the world. I will make sure Thomas and Nora aren’t collateral damage in my little revenge campaign but the rest of them will suffer. I want them to know what it truly means to suffer.”

Skye kissed him softly. “I’ll get started on it today before we go shopping for Thalia. I will leave no stone unturned. If there is even a hint of a digital trail then I will find it, Grant. The easiest target would be getting into your family’s financials.”

Grant said, “Thank you, sweet pea. I will be working my own angles, too. I still have a contact or two that owes me a favor. If Christian is anything like our father then he likes to get his hands dirty. He didn’t get elected senator without making a few enemies and burning a few bridges. But you are right—I’ll have to let my family know that I am alive and well sooner or later. It might as well be sooner.”

“I am sure that will go over like a lead balloon.”

He laughed. “I’d imagine that you are right but I would love to see their faces anyway.” Grant stroked her hair and said, “I’m tired of talking about the darkness for now. Do you have any idea what we need to be buying for Thalia today? I am clueless.”

Skye smirked. “You are in luck. Darcy, Tea, and I worked long and hard on a comprehensive list. We even mapped out the best stores for shopping.”

“Well, at least we have a plan in all of this. How is Darcy doing?” He felt a little guilty for hanging out with Barton last night as if everything was okay.

“She’s great. Pepper came home early to take her to the doctor. She had an ultrasound and everything. The baby is healthy. She is nine weeks pregnant. It was all good news. She is going to wait until she is 13 weeks before she tells Tony about the pregnancy. I think she’s hoping that Clint will do the right thing in the meantime.”

Grant asked, “What’s the right thing exactly? I mean—I know what I would do in his position but I am not sure what she is actually looking for him to do.”

Skye sighed softly. “She understands that his heart belongs to Agent Romanov. Darcy is still heartbroken but she has enough pride to realize that it is a bad idea to be with someone who is in love with someone else. She really just wants him to man up and tell Tony about the relationship.”

“I don’t think that is unreasonable but it will make things very difficult for the Avengers. I saw firsthand last night that Clint and Tony are truly friends. That sort of betrayal lingers. I would know…”

Skye said, “In the meantime, at least Darcy has Pepper and Jane.

He kissed her cheek and replied, “And us.”

She nodded. “And us.” Skye kissed him.


	75. Danger Above

After breakfast on the communal floor, Grant and Skye spent a few hours in Dr. Banner’s lab with Tony and Tea observing. The doctor took DNA samples from Grant and Thalia to perform the paternity test. The younger man was certain that Thalia was his daughter but there was no harm in double-checking when dealing with someone as duplicitous as Raina. Dr. Banner also examined the infant to ensure that she was in good health. Until they had all the facts about her DNA, no one was willing to expose her to a regular pediatrician. They knew from the file on her birth mother that her powers stemmed from her genes and not a transformation like Grant went through in Puerto Rico.

Dr. Banner also ran tests on Grant and Skye to assess their new powers. After the young man’s lapse the previous night, it was important to know just what they were capable of doing. Skye and Grant provided DNA samples for Dr. Banner to examine for any changes post terrigen mist. He promised to have results for them by the following evening at the very latest.

Afterward, they had lunch with Darcy before going shopping for all of the essentials Thalia would need. Skye was grateful for the extra pair of hands during their shopping excursion. Three hours out and about seemed too much for the little one to bear. Shopping with a cranky infant was much harder than any of them would have predicted. Darcy helped Skye shop while Grant sat in the car to put Thalia to sleep.

However, when it was all said and done they managed to buy everything they needed for Thalia and her new nursery. The theme of the nursery became a playful point of contention for much of the afternoon. Skye, Darcy, and JARVIS soundly outvoted Grant on the theme for the Thalia’s room.

Seriously, even the AI got a vote on the matter. Apparently, just because Archer was a cartoon it didn’t make it automatically suitable for a baby. Although, if Grant was being strictly honest he just wanted to use the Archer theme because he bore a striking resemblance to the main character. At some point, they came to a compromise and decided to do an Avengers theme. If the kid was going to grow up in Avengers (nee Stark) Tower, she might as well do it all the way.

Skye laughed softly as she walked into the living room with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. “Grant is knee deep in assembling furniture for Thalia’s nursery. He kicked me out of the room for being a backseat assembler. Is that even a thing? I don’t think that is a thing. I was only being helpful but he said if he can disassemble a nuclear warhead he is perfectly capable of putting together a baby swing even if it does look like it has a million little bits and bobs.”

Darcy snorted and then smiled. “Well, I would have to agree with him on that point. Grant is like MacGuyver…I am pretty sure he could put the furniture together with twine and wire or something and it would be completely safe. You will just have to hang out with me and drink yummy hot chocolate. Oh, and you can help me eat some of the chocolate Pepper brought home for me. It doesn’t have any of that pesky cherry filling to pick through. Just three pounds of some of the best chocolate money can buy.”

“That is one invitation I cannot turn down. Lately I am always hungry. The more I use my powers the more calories I have to consume to replace what I am burning off. At least all of the training will help keep me in shape. I am going to need to be battle ready since Hydra is skulking in the dark corners. I am going to go put more whipped cream into my hot chocolate. I’ll be right back.”

Darcy curled up against the corner of the couch with a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She took a sip and made a pleased little sound. “You have officially converted me. Hot chocolate is so much better with whipped cream instead of mini marshmallows. I will never accept it any other way now.”

She took another sip as she looked out the window at the twinkling lights of other skyscrapers. She had to admit her new view was a thousand times better than the one from her old apartment. However, she still didn’t relish being forced out of her home because of Hydra. She also didn’t like being in such close proximity to Clint and Natasha. It was hard to be in denial when you ran the risk of bumping into them on the elevator or on the communal floor. Darcy knew hiding out on her floor and Skye’s floor would only work for so long. Tony would grow more suspicious than he already was and he would demand answers.

Skye sat down on the other end of the couch and folded her legs beneath her. She snagged a few pieces chocolate from the box sitting beside Darcy. Skye sighed happily as she popped two hunks of the gourmet chocolate into her mouth. “I am so glad Thalia isn’t old enough to know that eating chocolate for dinner is so wrong. I am really setting a bad example for her here.”

Darcy laughed. “I think the hot chocolate made with heavy cream and whipped cream is probably worst for us. Where did you learn to make it this way?”

She chuckled softly. “A foster mother I lived with at one point made hot chocolate with whipped cream and heavy cream. She used to make it for me whenever I woke up after a nightmare. Safe to say there were many of those nights.”

She smiled as she remembered the woman’s kindness. Eloise had been one of the nicer foster mothers and at the time, Skye had hoped that the woman would be her new mother but of course, it didn’t turn out that way.

Skye said, “I can’t believe we shopped all afternoon. The good news is that we have everything Thalia will need for a little while. Although, Esme assured me that she will grow out of everything in a matter of months. I really appreciate your help, Darcy. It would have been an even longer ordeal if it had just been Grant with me. You heard how he whined about going from store to store and when Thalia got tired and started to cry I was almost ready to throw in the towel.”

She laughed and said, “After the third store I wanted to put him out his misery. Trust me. I am exhausted and my feet are killing me but it was great fun. It gave me so many great ideas of things I want to buy for my baby. I am going to wait until after I tell my dad about the pregnancy before I start buying anything. I don’t want him to find out accidentally. The Iron Man onesie was a big enough risk.”

She smiled at her friend. “Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

Darcy picked at an invisible piece of lint on her yoga pants. She said, “I know the stock answer is that I wouldn’t mind either as long as the baby is healthy but I think I would prefer to have a daughter. There is every chance in the world that I will be raising this baby on my own. I don’t know a thing about boys. My mother raised me on her own and I turned out okay. Maybe it is easier for women to raise girls…you know? I just don’t want to screw up.”

Skye gave a pointed look at the bassinet beside the couch where Thalia lay sleeping. She nodded and said, “I understand completely. I feel woefully unprepared to be Thalia’s mother but she’s here now and I just have to do the best that I can.”

“But at least you have Grant. The two of you can figure out the hard stuff together. I will be flying without a net. I just want to be a good mom. I didn’t intend to get pregnant but I really want this baby, Skye. I just hope that I don’t screw everything up. I can be an absolute disaster sometimes,” Darcy replied.

She squeezed Darcy’s hand. “No matter what Clint decides to do you are not going to be on your own. Your dad might lose his mind initially but he will be a wonderful grandfather. Captain America lives in the same building with you. He cooed over Thalia for nearly twenty minutes this morning. He obviously loves babies. You have Grant, too. Your son would have all the love and male figures he could ever need.”

Darcy blinked back tears and forced a smile at her friend. “I’m scared but you are right. My dad would do anything for me and I know he’ll be the same way for the baby.”

“Besides, you don’t know what Clint will decide to do. There is no sense in getting yourself worked up just yet. I’m not condoning what he’s done but I understand why he’s reluctant to own up to it. Tony has only been back in the tower for a day. Give Clint a little more time before you give up on him.”

Darcy dried her eyes and nodded. “I know that logically but I’m still scared.”

Skye sighed softly and rubbed her back. “I know but being scared is a good thing. It means that you love your baby enough to want the very best for him or her. I can’t wait until we can go shopping for your baby.  Are you going to find out the gender when the time comes?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t really given it any thought. I mean I am a planner by nature so I suppose that I would want to know the baby’s gender. That is still a couple of months away. I have some time to think it over before then.” Darcy bit into a piece of chocolate and asked, “What about you and Grant? Are you two going to uh…wrap it up now that you have Thalia?”

The younger woman laughed and said, “Honestly, we haven’t talked about it but it has been on my mind. Up until now, we haven’t really taken any precautions. We weren’t actively trying to get pregnant but neither of us were interested in not trying to get pregnant either. We have Thalia now and I think she deserves our full attention. Maybe we could give her a sibling in a couple of years. I just need to have that conversation with Grant sometime in the near future.”

Darcy laughed and shook her head, “Well, they will be almost a year apart in age but our kids will get to grow up together, which will be awesome. My kid will definitely need a friend that knows his grandpa is Iron Man and doesn’t care.”

Skye laughed and said, “Tony Stark as a grandfather—I’m not sure the world is ready for that.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that,” Darcy countered. “He’s overprotective where I am concerned. I don’t want to know how that translates to my spawn.”

Skye looked up toward the ceiling when she felt an odd vibration coming from it. She was still learning to tap into her powers so she always felt the vibrations around her. She had no idea how to quiet them. Skye slipped away from Darcy and grabbed the icer gun from the side table. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the vibrations coming from over her head. Skye was certain now that someone was moving above them.

She motioned to Darcy who was staring at her intently. Skye whispered, “Take Thalia and go tell Grant that we have an intruder. Be quick and be quiet, Darcy. I think it is only one but I can’t be sure.”

Darcy nodded as she hopped off the couch. She picked up the sleeping infant and quickly ran out of the room. Darcy didn’t want to know what kind of super spy/assassin was capable of beating JARVIS. His system was very nearly impenetrable. Tony had made certain of that after SHIELD overrode his system one too many times. It was as if they were daring the eccentric engineer to make a more secure system.

The younger woman took a deep breath as she edged over to the wall and turned off the lights. She hoped the darkness would prove to be an advantage for her over the intruder.

Skye swallowed thickly and then forced a laugh. She had to make the person in the ventilation system believe he or she hadn’t been detected. “Oh, I forgot to tell you that Tea picked out a color scheme for the reception—black and silver. She is going all out for this thing. It seems like it is going to be somewhat fancy. I was expecting…well, I am not sure what I was expecting but it certainly wasn’t this. I am actually a little excited about the reception now.”

The air vent in the ceiling popped open and a figure dressed in black pants and a long sleeved t-shirt dropped onto the living room floor. His boots made a loud thump as he stuck the landing rather gracefully when the height of the jump was considered. The penthouse featured 18-foot ceilings.

Skye didn’t hesitate for even a second, she shot the person three times in the chest with the icer gun and watched as the body thudded against the ground.

Grant rushed into the room with his gun drawn. It had taken longer than he would have liked to get to Skye but he had taken the time to hide Thalia the best he could under the circumstances. He had no idea what sort of threat was waiting for him.

Darcy eased into the room with a hammer ready to assist if she needed to do so. She suddenly wished that she hadn’t left her taser on her floor.

Skye turned on the lights when she realized their intruder was obviously alone.

Grant asked, “What the hell happened?”

“We need to call my dad. This dude might not be the only person that infiltrated the tower. The Avengers could be in trouble.”

JARVIS intoned, “There is no need to contact your father or the other Avengers, Miss Darcy. The intruder is Agent Barton and he is quite alone.”

Darcy peered at the man’s face that was turned in the opposite direction and saw that JARVIS was right. She tried to ignore the funny little pang in her heart at seeing his face. Despite the broken heart, Darcy still loved him.

Skye lowered her gun. “What? Why didn’t you say so before I shot him, JARVIS?”

“Agent Barton has repeatedly tried to access Miss Darcy’s floor and I have refused him entry per her request. He tried to hack my system but he lacks the skill for such a complicated task. This evening Agent Barton learned that Miss Darcy was on your floor but I refused to allow him access to your floor. He decided to circumvent my security protocols by accessing your floor through the ventilation shaft. I could have stopped him from reaching your floor by sounding an alarm but I thought it better that he learn his lesson another way.”

Grant huffed out a laugh as he took a knee next to Clint’s body. He took the man’s pulse and then looked at the position of cartridges that once held the dendrotoxin now inside of Clint. Grant was impressed with the grouping of Skye’s shots—in the dark no less. However, as he kneeled there on the floor something occurred to him.

Grant looked toward the camera overhead and said, “You wanted Skye to shoot Barton.”

The AI easily replied, “Yes, I did.”

Skye’s eyes widened and she looked genuinely shocked. “What if I had used an actual gun? I could have killed him, JARVIS. He’s a bit of a bastard but he doesn’t deserve to die for that.”

JARVIS sounded offended. “I would not have allowed Agent Barton to enter the ventilation system if I did not know that the gun in your possession was an icer. It is less than lethal and he will sleep for a few hours. When he awakens, he can suffer in silence or inform Mr. Stark of my activities. However, in doing so he would have to explain my abnormal behavior. In either case, I believe Agent Barton will have learned not to attempt circumventing my established security protocols in the future for his own safety.”

Luna approached Clint’s prone body cautiously. She stopped next to his head and sniffed him. Once she was satisfied he wasn’t a threat, she trotted over to Skye and rubbed up against her legs.

Skye reached down and scratched the kitten’s head. “He’s a friendly…mostly,” she explained to Luna.

Grant chuckled. He had to admit that he was more than a little impressed by JARVIS’s devious plan. He said, “Remind me to never piss you off, JARVIS. You are a dangerous enemy to have.”

“You have not given me a reason to be an enemy, Grant. Agent Barton is another matter entirely. Miss Darcy gave him strict parameters under what terms they might speak again. He has not met those parameters and she has not expressed a desire to alter them. ”

Darcy shook her head and said, “I wish I could hug you right now, J. Just know that I am hugging you in my brain. I am hugging you so hard right now!”

JARVIS replied, “Thank you, Miss Darcy.”

Grant asked, “What should we do with sleeping beauty? Who by the way will be a very pissed off assassin when he does wake up…”

Skye said, “I guess we can drop him off on his floor. It’d be better for him to wake up in his own space and preferably not here. Besides, I hit him with three rounds. He’s going to be out for awhile and he can’t just lie on our floor like a bump on a log.”

“Oh, joy—I get to move a body. It’s just like old times,” Grant quipped. He smiled wryly and tucked his gun into the waistband of his pants after putting the safety back on. Grant grasped Clint’s arms and started pulling him toward the elevator.

Skye laughed softly. “Oh, quit complaining. I’ll help you. Can you keep an eye on Thalia for us, Darcy? We’re just going to pop upstairs to drop Clint off on his floor.”

“Sure. I don’t have anything else to do. Hanging out with you two is always so much fun! I’ll go get Thalia out of her hiding place before she wakes up.”

“Hey! In our defense this little adventure had absolutely nothing to do with the two of us.” Skye motioned to Clint. “This was all you, buddy. You and your lady parts got us into this.”

Darcy shrugged and said, “I didn’t tell the moron to crawl around the ventilation ducts.” She gave a wistful smile.

Skye laughed and grabbed Clint’s legs. She groaned as she lifted his heavy body and headed toward the elevator with Grant leading the way.

Once they were on the elevator, JARVIS automatically selected Agent Barton’s floor and the car began to move.

Skye said, “He’s going to be pissed that I shot him—like really pissed.”

Grant shrugged. “He’ll get over it. He’s lucky that it was you and not me. I don’t carry an icer. I would have shot him with real bullets and he would be very dead. Although, I am sure JARVIS worked out the variables of who would make it there first.”

When the elevator reached Clint’s floor the doors opened and they carried him into his penthouse.

Skye asked, “Should we leave him on the couch or on his bed?”

Grant said, “Not that he deserves it with the stunt he pulled but his bedroom would probably be better. He’s going to be out for awhile.”

“Uh, where is his room? His floor has a different layout than ours does.”

JARVIS said, “Agent Barton’s bedroom is the first door on the right.”

Skye said, “Thank you, JARVIS.”

They carried Clint into his bedroom and dumped him onto his bed. Skye pulled off the older man’s boots and dropped them in the corner of the bedroom.

Grant removed the cartridges from Clint’s chest and pulled the blanket over him. He said, “I meant to mention this earlier—nice grouping, sweet pea.”

Skye laughed softly and said, “Thank you. I am sure May would be proud if I could tell her that I shot an Avenger…but I definitely can’t tell her that. I’m pretty sure that would get me added to some sort of enemies of the Avengers list.”

He smirked and draped an arm around Skye’s shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and said, “Let’s go back upstairs. I have a bookcase to finish putting together and some Avengers decals to affix to the walls.”

Skye turned off the bedroom lights as they walked out of the room. She asked, “You already finished the swing?”

Grant laughed softly and hit the button for the elevator. “I told you I disassembled a nuclear warhead in an active battle zone. I think I can put together a baby swing in less than an hour, sweet pea.”

She snorted. “You are so full of yourself…it is unattractive, Grant Ward.”

He kissed her and said, “It’s not being conceited if it is true. I am amazing. You already know this and you love me for it.”

Skye kissed him a second time and said, “Yeah, I do.”

When the elevator arrived, they slipped onto the car and headed back to their own floor. However, on the way down the elevator stopped to pick up Natasha Romanov.

Natasha nodded at the young couple. “Hello.”

Skye nodded in response but didn’t say anything. She hadn’t been in close quarters with Natasha since the last time her succubus nature tried to make an unscheduled appearance. She wasn’t eager for a replay in a confined space.

Their previous encounter was obviously on Romanov’s mind as well because she was looking at Skye’s eyes as if she was waiting for them to change again.

Grant smiled at Natasha and said, “Hi. How about those Mets?”

Skye looked at Grant and said, “You hate the Mets.”

“I do but the silence was awkward,” he replied easily.

Skye sputtered out a laugh. “I don’t even know what to say to that.”

Natasha said, “I understand as Darcy’s friend you are uncomfortable with my presence.”

The younger woman flashed an overly friendly smile. “Not at all. I’m just hoping I didn’t make an enemy of a master assassin I live in the same building with—that would be awkward.”

Natasha looked stunned she shook her head. “Your sister explained that your reaction was instinct alone and not meant as a threat toward me.”

Skye asked, “Tea?”

“No, it was Esme. We talked briefly while Tea was seeing to your condition.”

“Ah, I see,” Skye responded. She looked up when the elevator stopped on their floor. “Well, this is us. Have a good evening, Agent Romanov.”

Grant nodded and said, “Good night.”

When the elevator’s doors closed, Skye looked at Grant and asked, “Remind me why we agreed to move into the tower…”

He kissed her temple. “To protect Thalia and innocent citizens if our powers go haywire.”

“I am going to have to keep reminding myself of that. Barton dropping out of vents and Romanov on the elevator…ay-yi-yi.”


	76. And Baby Makes Three (Or Not)

The rest of the newlywed couple’s night was surprisingly uneventful. Grant finished assembling everything they bought for Thalia’s nursery and positioned the furniture in the room according to Skye and Darcy’s exacting directions. Afterward he affixed the Avengers’ decals and borders to the walls to complete the look. Grant was a little smug considering how well it all came together in less than a few hours. His little girl had a room to call her own now. Grant felt as if it was his first real accomplishment as a father.

While Grant finished Thalia’s nursery, Skye focused on hacking the Ward Family’s company with Darcy’s help. However, it quickly became obvious that their company took digital security more seriously than most. The extreme lengths they were going to in order to protect their data was encouraging. In Skye’s experience, the relative value of the data dictated the rapaciousness of the company’s digital security. She decided to leave behind a program she created that would operate in the background of the company’s system. Skye designed the program to siphon data discreetly from the company’s servers. Every twelve hours the program would send encrypted packets to Skye’s tablet.

The most surprising thing about the night was that they never heard from Agent Barton. They all expected an arrow to the chest or at least some intense fist shaking in their direction for shooting him. Before they went to bed around 1 AM, Skye became a little concerned that she might have accidentally killed the man with the dendrotoxin. However, JARVIS assured them that Agent Barton was healthy, conscious, and only suffered from wounded pride.

Despite a late night, Thalia’s shrill cries awakened Grant and Skye at 5 AM. Apparently, infants didn’t understand the benefits of having a lie in. Grant tried to put Thalia back to bed after he and Skye changed and fed her. However, his little girl was having none of that. She was wide-awake and had no intention of letting her parents go back to sleep. They gave up on the idea of getting more rest and decided to start their day.

Skye kept Thalia occupied while Grant took some time to meditate alone in the living room. Well, he should have been alone but Luna was pretty curious as to why her human was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. She butted him with her head a few times and eventually settled for just curling up in his lap.

After his hour of meditation, Grant and Skye decided to go to the gym for a morning workout. They knew from experience that they both could use more time in the gym. Controlling their new powers was all about leaning on the training they already possessed. Staying in control of their bodies and minds was the key. They took Thalia with them to the gym so they didn’t have to worry about asking anyone else to watch her so early in the morning.

Grant stood off to the side wearing a baby carrier while he watched Skye attack the heavy bag with vigor. He watched her technique and occasionally gave her tips on how to improve the precision of her strikes and increase the power behind her punches. Skye was definitely a better fighter than she was when she originally joined SHIELD. However, there was always room for improvement because Hydra was a threat waiting for them in the shadows.

Skye was sweating after an hour of working out but it felt good. Training helped dull some of the louder static in her mind. She had too many issues that needed dealing with and Skye scarcely had the time or solutions available to address them adequately. However, last night she complied a short list composed of the issues that deserved immediate attention. Top of her list was bonding with Thalia and Grant. The young couple planned to spend the entire day together with their little girl.

“Tea sent me a text message this morning. She coordinated with Pepper and finally set a date, time, and location for our reception. It will be in two weeks because that is the soonest that Esme is available. She is going to send out actual invitations since we have enough time for our guests to receive them. Have you given any more thought to inviting your younger brother and sister?”

Grant frowned because he had actually given it a great deal of thought. He wanted to see his brother and sister again more than anything but he was nervous. No matter the motivations, Grant caused his younger brother a lot of pain. He would understand if Thomas never wanted to see him again. He was also interested as to why his sister decided not to attend his faux funeral. Grant always had the best relationship with Nora. Even after he stopped talking to the rest of his family, he still occasionally talked to her.

“I’ve been thinking about it and I think it would be best if I visited my family in person to tell them about my good health. It will give me an opportunity to make nice with my parents. They are both narcissists so it shouldn’t be too difficult to convince them that I want back into the family fold. I can invite my brother and sister to our reception then.”

She nodded in understanding. It hardly seemed a good idea to deliver that sort of news over the phone. Skye stopped hitting the heavy bag and turned around so that she could look at Grant. “Well, if you are trying to convince your parents that you want to play happy families again then you should invite them to the reception—Christian, too.”

Skye’s suggestion surprised him. After the funeral, Tony had offered a detailed account of his father’s harsh words. “I didn’t think that you would be interested in seeing my family again after how my father behaved at the funeral. I know he did his best to make you feel as if you were unworthy to be a member of our family. I hope you know that couldn’t be further from the truth. Skye, you have nothing to prove to those people. You are too good for my family. Everything about them is a well crafted façade.”

Skye grabbed a towel from the bench and wiped away the sweat. “Your family didn’t intimidate me—not your condescending father or your lecherous older brother. We should go to Boston to see your family, Grant. You can invite them to the reception as a way to make amends. You are going to have to put in some serious work if you want to convince them that you have forgiven all the wrongs committed against you. You did almost flambé your brother.”

Grant leaned in and kissed her. “You look mischievous. I like it when you look mischievous. It reminds me of the spitfire I fell in love with aboard Coulson’s plane. You have something planned—don’t you, sweet pea?”

She shrugged and flashed an innocent smile. “Well, I haven’t dug as deeply into your family as I would like just yet. However, I have managed to find a backdoor into your family’s company. I figured the best way to find information to cripple them would be to look for shady business or accounting practices. I remembered that you told me that you learned the art of moving money around from your father. I have a program running in the back of their system looking for anomalies. In any case, I found the company’s internal calendar. There is a shareholders meeting next week. It is only for people who possess voting shares in the company. Unless your siblings have sold off their shares over the years or transferred them to someone else they will be there. Perfect time and place to pop up on your family and simultaneously let them know you know about the shares your grandfather left you.”

He started to laugh and pulled her into another kiss. “I love your devious mind, Mrs. Ward. Mentioning my shares in the company is a good cover just in case my father and Christian are reluctant to believe my miraculous change of heart. They would believe in my greed because it is a trait both of them possess. We are more likely to believe aspects of someone’s personality that mirrors our own.”

Skye giggled and said, “I am glad that you approve of my plan, Mr. Ward. Thalia and I will accompany you home to meet the family. You will play the reformed and repentant son that wants to come in from the cold because he has a family to support and has resigned from SHIELD.”

“I’ve pretended to be more absurd things during my tenure as an agent. I’ll play my part and lull them into a false sense of security. It will make my ultimate betrayal feel that much better. I don’t just want to break them. When it is all over and I have taken everything of value from Christian and my parents, I want them to agonize over having let the wolf in.”

She caressed his cheek. “They will regret having ever underestimated you, Grant. Yesterday, I promised that I would help you get peace and justice. I meant it.”

Grant smiled as he leaned into her touch. He said, “I know that you did. I am lucky to have you, sweet pea. There aren’t many people that would help their spouse carry out an elaborate revenge plot.”

“Not many men would go through a strange alien mist because their wife’s crazy sister wanted to evolve. That night in the temple, you could have waited outside but you went through the mist with us. You give to me as much as I give to you, Grant. Besides, what you are asking me to do is no more dastardly than the things I did while I was a member of The Rising Tide.”

JARVIS said, “I am sorry to interrupt but Dr. Banner has requested your presence in the Med-Bay as soon as possible.”

Grant’s eyebrows furrowed. “Did he say why, JARVIS?”

“Yes sir. Dr. Banner has the results from some of the tests he ran yesterday. He would like to talk to you both.”

Skye said, “Well, that sounds somewhat ominous. Why wouldn’t he just wait until he had all of the results in? We’re not exactly in any rush since we passed all of the physical exams with flying colors.”

Grant frowned and shrugged. “I don’t know. It looks like we will have to cut short our time in the gym. I will try to come down here to work out later on. Let’s go see what the good doctor has to tell us.”

Skye tossed her towel in a hamper by the wall and picked up their gym bag from the bench. When she turned around Grant was already taking Thalia out of the carrier. He handed the sleeping infant to Skye and then took off the carrier. It was a strange thing to get used to but it was a good way to keep Thalia close.

They left the gym and took the elevator down to the floor where the Med-Bay and doctor Banner’s lab were located. Their clearance level allowed them to access most areas of the tower without an escort. Last night Darcy explained how rare an occurrence it was for Tony to extend that to privilege to anyone short of family, Pepper, or the Avengers. He didn’t even allow Coulson to roam around his building without keeping a close eye on him.

When they walked into the Med-Bay, Grant was surprised to see the doctor was the only one in the room. He had just assumed that Tea and Tony would be present like they were yesterday. All parties involved had a vested interest in understanding the changes Grant and Skye’s bodies underwent because of the terrigen mist. Moreover, Tea was the resident expert on Skye’s species—she was needed to parse out what anomalies were caused by the terrigen mist and which were part and parcel of being a succubus.

“JARVIS said that some of our test results were finished. I hope you have good news,” said Grant, he gave a wry smile. He wasn’t exactly sure what to hope for considering the mist had very likely altered their DNA in some way.

He nodded and pulled several sheets of paper out of the printer. He said, “I have your lab reports hot off the presses. Why don’t both of you have a seat and we can get cracking?”

Grant and Skye chose to sit side by side on one of the beds. They patiently watched Dr. Banner as he moved around the Med-Bay collecting file folders and stray pieces of papers. It was obvious that the older man had gotten very little sleep the previous night. He probably spent his night in the lab if he was anything at all like Tony. What use was sleep when there were exciting things to discover for science?

Bruce smiled as he took a seat on a stool beside the bed where Grant and Skye chose to sit. He considered the newlywed couple carefully as he pushed his reading glasses up onto his nose so that he would be able to read from the file in his hand. “I want to thank both of you for coming in so early. JARVIS assured me that you were already awake this morning.”

Grant nodded and said, “Yeah, we’ve been up for a few hours. Thalia woke us up before sunrise and then promptly fell asleep once there was no possible chance of either of us getting anymore sleep.”

Dr. Banner chuckled and spared a glance at the infant sleeping in Skye’s arms. “Well, it sounds as if she is adjusting well. That is good news. As JARVIS informed you, all of the results aren’t in yet but a few of these I didn’t think it was appropriate to wait to share with you. First, the paternity test is complete. Thalia is your daughter, Grant.”

The younger man smiled as he looked over at his wife and daughter. He never doubted that Thalia was his baby but it was good to have proof. “Thank you for doing that so quickly. I believed Raina but with her history, it is better to be sure. I want to know that I have a legal right to Thalia and that no one can just come take her away from me.”

“I understand. It is good to have peace of mind in a situation such as this.” Bruce shifted through the paperwork and said, “I reviewed the medical records for Thalia supplied to you by Raina. Dr. Nelson was incredibly thorough in documenting all of the medical care she received while in their custody. All of Thalia’s vaccinations are up-to-date for now. However, she is about to turn 4-months-old and will need the next round of vaccinations as soon as possible. Living in New York may expose Thalia to pathogens that she might not have encountered while living in an isolated community on the island.”

Skye said, “I didn’t even think about immunizations before we whisked her here to New York. How soon will she need the next round of vaccinations?”

“Sooner is always better than later. If you are not opposed to the idea, I can order the vaccines and conduct Thalia’s vaccination myself. However, I can also recommend a pediatrician that could handle it just as well.”

Grant shook his head. “No, that won’t be necessary. We trust you, Dr. Banner. We know you and we know your motives. I don’t think I am quite ready to trust anyone in the outside world when it comes to the health and welfare of my daughter.”

Bruce smiled at the younger man. He understood the need to be cautious and was of the same mind. It could all go very badly in too many ways if they involved civilians. Hydra seemed to be everywhere these days even as their numbers dwindled and SHIELD pillaged their resources. Moreover, ‘normal’ people weren’t quite ready to know about powered people. Thalia appeared normal on the outside but her blood contained a unique antigen that would intrigue most well trained physicians.

“I will place the order for the vaccines this afternoon. They should be here in a matter of days. Once they arrive, we can set up a time for you to bring Thalia to see me.”

“Thank you, Dr. Banner,” said Skye.

He offered a small smile. “There is no need for thanks. I often tell Tony that I am not a medical doctor but he so rarely listens and I do have quite a bit of training. I’ve worked in a few community clinics in my day.”

Grant said, “Well, we appreciate it all the same. Did you finish any of the other tests? I am not rushing you. I know you took a lot of samples yesterday and all of that takes time. I am just sort of eager to figure out what’s going on with us on the inside. It might help us know what to expect going forward.”

“I focused on analyzing your blood because it was the easiest of the tasks. It gave me something to do while the DNA sequencer was doing its job. I compared the blood samples I have on file for the two of you with the samples I collected yesterday. I saw significant changes. However, I called you in here early because of what I found in Skye’s blood.”

The younger man’s eyebrows knitted together as a sense of dread took over him. It felt as if a cold hand clutched his heart. He didn’t want to even consider that something might be wrong with Skye. He swallowed thickly. “Is she okay? I mean she’s not sick, right?”

Skye squeezed Grant’s hand reassuringly. She could feel the worry coming off him like sonic waves and the room’s temperature seemed to increase just a little. Skye didn’t want him to accidentally start another fire because he was worried for her health. “I feel fine, Grant. I think I would notice if I was on death’s door. What did you find, Dr. Banner?”

He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for my vague statement to worry either of you. Skye is not sick. All of the tests that I have completed thus far indicate that she is a healthy 25-year-old woman. However, during my analysis I noted a significant level of hCG in Skye’s blood. That is the human chorionic gonadotropin hormone. The levels are significant enough that they indicate pregnancy.”

Grant relaxed when he heard that Skye wasn’t ill. In fact, he was so relaxed that he nearly missed the last thing Dr. Banner said to them. He blinked as his brain trained to catch up with the conversation. “Excuse me? Could you repeat that bit at the end?”

Skye on the other hand had been listening attentively to Dr. Banner so she heard him loud and clear the first time. “Pregnant? I’m pregnant? Are you sure? I don’t feel pregnant. Not that I know what it would feel like but I assume I should have some symptoms.”

Dr. Banner nodded. “I am quite sure. The elevated levels of hCG are a strong indicator of pregnancy. The levels of hCG in a woman increase steadily until around week 17 when it begins to drop off precipitously for the remainder of the pregnancy. Judging by the levels in your blood, I would estimate that you are around 4 to 5 weeks pregnant. However, an ultrasound would give a more accurate assessment. The levels of hCG in women fall onto a broad spectrum and therefore are not useful in accurately gauging gestation. As to your lack of symptoms, I can only assume it is because you have been in exceedingly good health since your succubus powers appeared.”

Skye snorted at Bruce’s blatant understatement on her ‘good health’. Since the night the powers kicked in, she had drained grown men as if they were energy drinks. Tea had explained that siphoning life-force from others would help Skye combat common human illnesses and heal her from most injuries if done in time. It seemed likely that morning sickness was one of those ‘illnesses’.

Grant stared into space for a moment. He wasn’t unhappy about the news but it was definitely the last thing he had considered when they agreed to the tests. He uttered a quiet, “Wow.”

Skye nodded in agreement and looked down at Thalia’s sleeping face. She thought back to the conversation she had with Darcy just last night about waiting to get pregnant. However, it seemed now the decision was well out of their hands and if Bruce’s assessment was right it had been for a few weeks.

Bruce asked, “Do you have any clue how far along you might be?”

Skye shook her head. “Not really.” She cleared her throat and tried not to be super awkward talking about her sex life with an Avenger. At least it wasn’t Captain Rogers.  “Grant and I haven’t used condoms or birth control since we got together. We were sort of taking a relaxed approach to things. We weren’t trying to get pregnant but we weren’t not trying to get pregnant.”

Grant smirked at the dubious look Dr. Banner gave the both of them. He said, “You mentioned an ultrasound might be a way to determine how many weeks Skye is. You don’t happen to have one of those laying around do you?”

He chuckled and said, “Yes, I do. Tony is nothing if not thorough. The Med-Bay is a fully equipped clinic. Technically, I could perform surgery in here if necessary. However, I hope I never have to do that but knowing Tony Stark, it is a possibility. I could do the ultrasound now if you are ready. Or we can wait if you two need some time to talk.”

Simultaneously the couple said, “No.”

Skye laughed softly and shook her head. “No, I don’t want to wait.”

Grant took her free hand and smiled. “I don’t want to wait either. It would be nice to know what is going on in there.”

Skye nudged him with her elbow and asked, “In there? It’s a womb not a base filled with hostile combatants.”

He smiled and said, “You never really know…the baby does have my genes. The baby could be in there planning a coup as we speak.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “You are an idiot.”

“Maybe but I am your idiot.”

“Yes, you are.”

Bruce stood up and starting moving across the room. He said, "I'll get the ultrasound machine set up. It won't take long. Skye, I need you to lay down on the bed. You don't need to do much else. Your workout attire already has your stomach exposed."

She nodded and handed Thalia to Grant. "Okay, Dr. Banner." 

Grant grinned at his wife as he got off the bed and watched her lay down. He couldn't help noticing the little smile on her face. Grant loved the moments when she looked genuinely happy and not worried about a new drama or threat.

She shook her head and pointed at him. "Stop looking so smug, Grant Douglas Ward!"

He laughed heartily and kissed her. "I can't help it. I am feeling all virile and manly." He lowered his voice and said, "I can't wait to get you back upstairs."

She huffed out a laugh and blushed. "That's exactly how we got here...but I guess you can't get me anymore pregnant than I already am so I'm game for whatever you have in mind." 

"I am glad to hear it."

Skye shook her head at him. "I know that I should totally be freaked out but I'm really not. It would have been nice to wait until Thalia was a little older but I'm happy about this baby."

He kissed her forehead and said, "Me, too. I'd be even happier if you let me tell Couslon. He is going to have aneurysm." 

She pinched his arm. "Stop it. You will not use our baby to troll A.C."

"But he makes it so easy...you're no fun, sweet pea."

Skye smirked and said, "That's why telling AC is no fun. He's way too easy to goad. If you really want a reaction I would choose May. I'd pay anything to see her lose her cool just once."

"The last time May lost her cool she crushed my windpipe." He grinned like a madman and said, "I'll risk it."

She huffed out a laugh. "We're back into the territory of you being and idiot." 

He shrugged. "I don't get to kill people anymore. I have to live life dangerously somehow."

Skye thought about it for a moment and said, "I think that is a fair trade off but we're waiting until after the reception. I don't want any extra drama. We will have a peaceful event even it if kills someone." 

He smirked when Skye's eyes flashed blue. "Yes, dear."


	77. P is for Plan and Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. The season finale of AoS left me incredibly deflated. I lost my muse for a bit and it took a few days to get back on track. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.

Four days. Skye and Grant decided to keep the pregnancy a secret for four days. They needed a plan before sharing the news with Tony and Tea. Since the siege at the Playground, the couple tackled challenges as they were presented but they didn’t have any sort of long term plan. Over time, they had both proven themselves adaptable no matter the circumstances. Grant and Skye were survivors by nature—their tumultuous upbringings ensured that. As adults, they lived transient lifestyles with zero attachments mooring them to a set of people or locations. It was an inadvisable way to live their lives but not disastrous when it was just the two of them. However, they no longer had the luxury to live such helter-skelter lives.

They were a family now and that lifestyle required some semblance of stability if they wanted it to be successful. Initially, when they brought Thalia home the couple thought they had some time to figure out a long-term plan. However, an unexpected pregnancy changed the game quite a bit. Skye and Grant needed a clear plan before she gave birth. Thalia needed to settle into her new surroundings with them. They needed to have a better understanding of how to be parents and spouses. So far, they were doing well adjusting to caring for an infant every day and they hadn’t had any fights yet, but there was a long road ahead of them.

Furthermore, Grant needed to find a job that didn’t require him to kill people on a regular basis because apparently being an assassin wasn’t acceptable work. Skye also set a timeframe for her return to Stark Industries. Pepper granted Skye leave from work after learning of everything that occurred in Puerto Rico. However, Skye believed that she could return to work at least part time since she now lived and worked in the same building. The byproduct of all the stress she had been under lately was that she had made some progress mentally on the prototype. Skye was excited to get back into the lab to apply the new lines of code.

The newlywed couple also spent a significant amount of time planning a detailed training schedule. Thus far, there hadn’t been any mishaps with their powers but it wasn’t the sort of thing you left to chance. Skye would use her quake powers in the relative safety of the Hulk-proof containment room. Tony already threw together a few seismographs to track the amount of movement her powers caused in the room and in the tower. Grant would use his pyrokinesis in Tony’s private practice area. It was essentially a massive concrete bunker where he wouldn’t have to fear torching anything.  He felt more at ease with his powers than Skye did. Perhaps it was because he always had an affinity for fire.

Tonight they were going to tell Tony, Pepper, Tea, and Darcy about the pregnancy. Normally, they would have liked to wait until after the first trimester but they didn’t really have that option. They were concerned that Skye’s changed physiology could negatively effect the pregnancy. Over the next few months, they would need to monitor her carefully. They were also concerned for her safety where Hydra was concerned.

Skye and Grant were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner when she heard a ping from her tablet. She washed and dried her hands before grabbing the tablet off the counter. Skye quickly scanned the information on the screen.

“Anything important?” asked Grant. He uncorked a bottle of wine to let it breathe before their guests arrived.

Skye said, “My little virus is doing what we need it to do. We just received another cache of internal documents from the company. I will comb over them tonight after dinner. We need as much foreknowledge as we can get before going to see your family. It would be nice to know just how dirty the company is before you get your stake in it. You don’t want a stake in something the SEC is going to upend.”

Grant nodded in agreement. “As more information comes in I’ve been thinking the same thing. All signs point to my father skimming money from the company going back decades. That’s more than enough to send him to prison for embezzlement but I keep feeling as if we are missing something—something important.”

She continued studying the information scrolling by on the screen. “I know. I am digging as deeply and discreetly as I possibly can. Your father is surprisingly talented when it comes to moving money around. It is like watching a game of three-card monte. The only difference is I am smart enough to know that the queen was never on the table from the start. The good news is that the move leaves a trail all its own. Like that list of offshore holdings we got last night.”

Grant popped an olive into his mouth from the antipasto platter and asked, “What about it? It looked standard to me.”

Skye said, “That’s what I thought at first glance but something about the numbers bothered me this afternoon. I looked at them again while you were meditating with Bruce and I think they’re fabricated.” She paused and then corrected herself, “I am 95% certain the numbers are fabricated. Have you ever heard of Benford’s Law?”

He shot her a look that implied he obviously hadn’t heard of it but said, “Yes, but let’s pretend I haven’t. What are you talking about?”

She smirked at his snarky reply and said, “Essentially, Benford’s Law explains the natural distribution of digits in larger number sets. After everyone leaves tonight, I can show you tables that lay out the average frequency with which numbers should ‘naturally’ occur. I’m not sure if my findings mean those offshore holdings aren’t real or that your father is inflating or deflating their values for his own purposes.”    

Grant nodded and then kissed her. “Good work, sweet pea. Have you had any luck finding anything on Christian?”

“I haven’t found the smoking gun for him just yet. I mean the scandal his infidelity will cause should derail his chances of being appointed to the president’s cabinet should his friend win the election. Nevertheless, I know that you want him in prison. Your mother doing the dirty work for Christian’s campaign threw a wrench in my plan. She is the one that is guilty of campaign finance fraud. Christian has plausible deniability.”

He smiled and said, “I am working on a few things as well. We will figure it out—one way or another. Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome. I am actually having fun. I would be lying if I said that I didn’t miss my time with the Rising Tide just a little. I liked that we were getting the truth out there and righting the wrongs committed by powerful people.” Skye smiled and carried the platters of appetizers over to the dining table.

Skye chewed at her bottom lip as she silently debated the placement of the centerpiece for a few minutes. It was silly but she was nervous about hosting her first dinner party. It seemed like such an adult thing to do when just a couple years ago she was living out of a van. This was very different from the cheese puffs and orange soda that used to dominate her diet. She was about to shift the centerpiece for what seemed like the hundredth time when she heard the elevator ding. Their guests were arriving and there was no time for shifting troublesome centerpieces.

She wasn’t surprised when all of their guests stepped off the elevator at the same time. Skye had the distinct feeling that Tony had corralled them to ask about the purpose of this impromptu dinner. The last minute invitation coupled with the suspicious guest list was bound to give the inventor some ideas.

Grant walked out of the kitchen wearing a jovial smile. He had discreetly watched Skye fuss over the table settings for the last few minutes but didn’t have the heart to stop her. He knew that she was anxious about telling Tony the truth. They had already asked so much of him. Skye was worried that he would grow tired of helping them with their seemingly endless stream of problems. He could understand her apprehension but didn’t believe it was anything she needed to worry about.

Skye said, “Hey guys! Thanks for coming to dinner. Grant and I are really excited about hosting our first dinner party. I am glad that all of you are such willing guinea pigs but I think you’ll enjoy what we’ve cooked.”

Tea hugged Skye and smiled. “I am sure that we will. Whatever you have prepared smells delicious. I am hungry already. Oh, and I brought chocolate as gift for the hosts.”

Skye laughed softly, “We can always eat the chocolate if everyone hates dinner.”

Tony added, “Besides, JARVIS is on standby to order dinner if this fails spectacularly. You’re covered, kid.”

Pepper shot him a disapproving glare and stepped forward. “Don’t listen to Tony. He’s…”

Tea added, “Ridiculous.”

Pepper nodded and said, “Quite. I brought wine for dinner. I didn’t know what you were cooking so I brought a bottle of red and a bottle of white. I hope that’s okay.”

Grant stepped forward and took the bottles. “Thank you. The white wine will pair well with the appetizers. The red wine will go better with the main course.”

Tony chuckled and whistled. “Fancy. Well, feed me, Seymour. I’ve been stuck in the lab all day so I haven’t had anything except for a protein shake which Pepper insists doesn’t qualify as an actual meal.”

“Well, you can all get settled at the table. The appetizers and salad are already there. Help yourselves. Grant and I are going to uncork these bottles of wine. We’ll be right back.”

Darcy asked, “Do you need any help?”

Skye shook her head and said, “No, but thank you, Darcy. Go and enjoy the appetizers. There is an antipasto platter, bruschetta, and these yummy little mini quiches.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Darcy replied. She followed the rest of the group to the dining area. The table was situated near the widows so that it made use of their awesome view. Darcy didn’t waste any time and grabbed a mini quiche as soon as they came into view.

Tea looked at the place cards at each place setting. She smiled and said, “Well, that’s just cute.” She had a seat beside Dr. Banner and put a napkin over her lap.

Pepper nodded in agreement, as she sat beside Tony. “Isn’t it? I like the centerpiece, too. The Peruvian Lilies are gorgeous and the perfect pop of color.”

Skye and Grant returned a few minutes later with the opened bottle of white wine and a pitcher of another beverage. The placed everything on the table and then took their seats.

Skye said, “I hope everyone enjoys the appetizers. Dinner should be ready in another twenty minutes.”

Darcy nodded. “They’re delicious. I am going to want you to make some of these mini quiches for me or one big quiche… I don’t care.”

Skye chuckled softly and said, “I think Grant and I can handle that.”

Tony had a seat at the table and asked, “What’s going on, kid? You are making me as nervous as Darcy does when she acts overly nice. I feel as if you either destroyed something really expensive that I need to replace or something bad has happened and you are looking for a delicate way to tell me. I don’t have the energy to wait all night with bated breath. Tell Uncle Tony what’s going on so we can figure out what to do.”

Pepper and Tea looked equally disappointed in him. They both thought there was an ulterior motive to the dinner invitation but they had enough grace to wait patiently. Skye and Grant would get around to telling them what was going on when they were ready.

Bruce just looked amused by the entire situation because of course he already knew the big secret. He sampled the bruschetta and was pleasantly surprised at taste. He said, “Relax. I am sure that if they have something to tell you that they will get around to it. You pestering them isn’t going to make the reveal any quicker.”

Grant huffed out a laugh and said, “Well, we were going to finish the appetizers first but if you’re in such a hurry…we can just tell you now. I promise we haven’t caused any property damage and no is dead.”

Tony flashed a smug smile at Pepper. “I told you this wasn’t just a dinner party. This was a we have bad news to break to Uncle Tony party. Everyone forgets that I am a genius. I know that I am stunningly handsome but I also have a brain—a very big brain.”

Tea shook her head and said, “We know, Tony. We know…”

“Well, you are partially wrong about that being the sole purpose of the party. This is also meant to be a thank you for everything you have done for us, Tony. We appreciate you. If it weren’t for you, Grant and I would be trying to evade SHIELD and Hydra. You are the best. I really mean it. I’ve never had anyone look out for me like you do other than AC.”

Tony’s eyes widened just a touch and then he smiled. “I was glad to do it. The two of you deserved a chance or a second chance as it were. You are both good kids. Anyone that truly takes the time to get to know you can see that.”

Grant snorted at that. He didn’t think there was anyone on the planet that would look at his deeds—or misdeeds as it were and believe that he was a ‘good kid’.

“I mean it, Grant. You are both good kids that were dealt bad hands. I am glad that I have been able to help. I have gained a lot from this situation as well. Now that we’ve confessed our undying love…let’s get to the other reason you’ve called us all here.”

Darcy snarked, “It was Professor Plum in the library with the candlestick.”

Tony chuckled at his daughter. She was all him through and through.

Skye looked down when Grant took her hand and squeezed it in support. She said, “Well, as you all know Dr. Banner ran lots of tests on Grant and me after we came back from Puerto Rico. When he analyzed my blood, he realized that I was pregnant. We did an ultrasound to confirm it. I am five weeks pregnant. Grant and I figured that we should tell everyone because…we don’t know what my new powers will mean for the pregnancy. It also means I have to be really careful about engaging with Hydra. I can’t take anymore bullets and just hope that my Succubus powers will heal me or stop the bullets.”

Grant grimaced as he thought about all of the physical trauma they’d both suffered recently because of Hydra. He wouldn’t be happy until the organization was a thing of the past.

Tony stared at them for a moment and then said, “You’re pregnant. As in having a baby…a little squishy faced humanoid?”

Grant huffed out a laugh and nodded. “Yes, you are understanding that properly. We are having a baby.”

The older man grinned and said, “Well, this is cause for celebration. Congratulations to you both!”

Skye laughed softly and said, “Thank you.”

Tea smiled. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell Esme and Chiara. They are going to be so excited. Congratulations you two!”

Pepper said, “It looks like you two would have had to move out of your apartment anyway. That little place wasn’t big enough for two little ones. I’m happy for you both.”

Bruce nodded in agreement. “I am glad that you finally told Tony. He has been prodding me for full access to your medical records all week. You know how relentless he can be. He knew I was hiding something from him. I already said this a few days ago but I’ll say it again—congratulations.”

Skye said, “We’re excited and nervous all at the same time. We already have Thalia and now she will have a brother or sister to grow up with. This pregnancy was definitely unexpected but Grant has said he wants a starting five like a basketball team. I don’t think I can handle giving birth three more times after this one.”

Grant chuckled and said, “Adoption is always an option.”

She laughed. “Very true.”

Darcy had been sitting there silently the entire time. She was the only one that hadn’t congratulated the happy couple. Her brain was screaming at her to say something before Tony noticed her awkward silence. She blurted out, “I’m pregnant, too.”

Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard those words fall out of her own mouth. Darcy hadn’t intended to say that when she started speaking but it happened somehow.

Everyone at the table looked at Darcy in various stages of surprise.

Tony eyebrows furrowed in confusion. At first, he thought that Darcy was joking but the stricken look on her face banished that thought. He asked, “What?”

She cleared her throat and said, “Uh, I’m pregnant, too. Surprise!”

Everyone knew that he was overprotective when it came to Darcy. She was his only child and his little girl. He didn’t get to be part of her life when she was growing up but he worked hard to make amends for that now. He kept abreast of her social life and felt that he would know if she had a boyfriend.  He didn’t have any inkling that she was even seeing someone casually. The only men she spent any time with were the other Avengers and Grant. He looked at Grant questioningly.

Grant put his hands up in mock surrender and said, “Don’t look at me. I did not get Darcy pregnant. I was in a SHIELD prison waiting for Hydra to murder me when she got pregnant.”

Tony asked, “How do you know exactly when she got pregnant?”

The younger man looked chagrined and said, “Sorry, Darcy. Me and my big mouth...”

She shook her head and said, “No, I’m the one that should be sorry. I horned in on your big announcement without even thinking. I am really sorry, guys. I am so happy for both of you. I should leave.”

Skye said, “Don’t be silly, Darce. I think it is a good thing that you are finally telling your dad the truth. If our announcement gave you the courage or coverage to do that…then I’m all for it.”

Tony asked, “What’s going on here?”

Darcy wrung her hands nervously.

Grant said, “Skye and Darcy are both pregnant but I’m only the father of Skye’s baby. Darcy’s ex-boyfriend is the father of her baby.”

Pepper put a hand on Tony’s knee and whispered. “Be calm.”

The inventor looked at his daughter and asked, “What’s going on, Darcy? I didn’t even know that you had a boyfriend to break up with. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Darcy shrugged her shoulders and said, “It all just got really complicated and it seemed easier to just not tell you. I broke up with my boyfriend after I found out that I was pregnant because he was cheating on me. I felt used and stupid. I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me, Dad.”

Tony stood up and walked over to her. “I could never be disappointed in you, Darcy. You are the very best part of me. Don’t you know that? You didn’t need to hide this from me. You didn’t need to hide any of it. Who is the father?”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter because I don’t think he’s going to be involved. It might change at some point down the line but I wouldn’t hold my breath. He has very different priorities than I do.”

Tea’s eyes flashed blue as she put the final pieces together. Skye’s reaction to Agent Romanov in Malibu made all the sense in the world now. She also understood Darcy’s reluctance in telling Tony the whole truth. He wouldn’t take the news very well at all.

“I don’t give a damn what his priorities are. He has responsibilities now. What’s his name? I want to have a word with this asshole.”

Darcy said, “I don’t want him involved, Dad. It is better this way. I can do this on my own.”

Skye reached out and squeezed her hand. “You are not on your own. I told you…that sister wife thing is still an option.”

Darcy laughed softly as tears welled up in her eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Tony’s brain was working overtime to eliminate suspects. He looked at Bruce and then shook his head. He thought about Steve but quickly dismissed him as an option. Thor was still head over heels in love with Dr. Jane Foster and Darcy was her best friend. Tony froze as if something finally snapped into place. “That stupid son of a bitch! I’m going to kill him!”

Pepper stood up. “Darcy isn’t going to tell you who the father is if you go around threatening murder.”

Tony said, “I don’t need her to tell me anything. I keep track of Darcy for her own safety. She is Tony Stark’s daughter, which means there is always a target on her back. She hasn’t spent very much time with anyone other than Grant and the other Avengers. If Grant was still in prison when she conceived my grandchild then it’s one of the Avengers and I can guess which one.”

Pepper face fell a little. She really hoped that he wouldn’t figure it out. This was bad news for everyone.

He pointed at Pepper. “You knew! You knew Barton was sleeping with my daughter and you didn’t say a word, Pep?”

She sighed. “I didn’t know while it was going on. Darcy told me after she realized that she was pregnant. She was scared and upset. I didn’t tell you because I was worried that she would shut me out the next time she really needed me. I took her to an OB/GYN to make sure she and the baby were healthy.”

Tony was grinding his teeth. “Are they healthy?”

Darcy nodded and said, “We are. I am ten weeks pregnant now. We are fine, Dad. Please don’t be mad at me.”

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. “I’m not mad at you, Mini me. I don’t know how to be mad at you.”

He looked around at the people at the table. “How many of you knew about this?”

Tea said, “I didn’t know but I suspected after Skye got so upset in Malibu. I put a few things together but I didn’t know about the pregnancy.”

Bruce shook his head and said, “I am equally as shocked as you are. I was almost certain that Clint and Natasha were…seeing one another.”

Tea huffed out a laugh and said, “Oh they are. That’s why Skye reacted to her the way she did.”

Darcy groaned and looked at Tony. “If you love me as much as you say that you do then you will leave this alone, Dad. I don’t want you fighting Clint or killing him. He’s hardly worth it.”

“You’re my little girl—my only little girl, Darcy. How am I supposed to just let this go? I could get over him dating you. You’re an adult and you are free to date whomever you like as long as they treat you right, but he didn’t treat you right. He hurt you and now I would very much like to hurt him.”

She nodded and said, “I get it. I feel just as protective of my baby. I gave Clint an ultimatum…he could tell you about us or he couldn’t be in the baby’s life. He hasn’t said a word to you and that is enough of an answer for me.”

Tony said, “Fine, I won’t kill him but we are going to have words now.”

Darcy asked, “There’s no way of stopping this is there?”

“Not on your life, Mini me. I am going to go see Clint now.”

Pepper said, “Maybe you should wait until you’re calmer, Tony. It can wait until tomorrow.”

Tony shook his head. “The longer I wait…the angrier that I will become. It is better that it do now.”

Grant stood up and said, “I’ll go with him to make sure he doesn’t clip the bird’s wings.”

Darcy nodded a little and hugged Grant. “Thank you!”

Tony stormed toward the elevator with Grant and Bruce hot on his heels.

Darcy all but collapsed into her chair. “I am the worst dinner guest ever.”

Skye hugged her and said, “Stop it. You needed to tell Tony the truth for your own peace of mind. Eat some more quiche and have a mocktail. It’ll make you feel better.”

She asked, “Mocktail?”

“I made a pitcher of sparkling sangria. It doesn’t have any alcohol in it. I didn’t want it to look suspicious that you weren’t drinking the wine.”

Darcy laughed softly. “You are the best.”

“I know,” said Skye as she squeezed Darcy.

“Do you really think Grant and Bruce will be able to stop Dad from killing Clint?”

Skye looked at Pepper and Tea uncertainly. However, she rubbed Darcy’s back and said, “Of course. I mean Tony didn’t even summon his suit. That’s got to be a good sign.”

Pepper and Tea gave each other a dubious look but nodded along with Skye to soothe Darcy.


	78. The Birds and the Bees

Tony was reckless and indiscreet about his sexual partners from the moment he lost his virginity as a teenager at MIT. He couldn’t remember her name and probably wouldn’t recognize her if he passed her on the street. Tony’s escapades only became more outrageous and debauched after he reached the age of majority and gained full access to his trust fund. The Stark name and money drew vapid women to him like moths to a flame. Generally, he steered clear of women looking for more than a one-night stand because he knew he was incapable of giving much more than that.

Darcy’s biological mother, Carly, was a completely different story. She was a cocktail waitress he met in Las Vegas. She was five years older than he was and she was a complete disaster. They were both emotionally damaged functional alcoholics. For a time, their dysfunction worked well for them. Their relationship was like a house on fire for the first couple of months while they lived at Tony’s suite at his favorite hotel. However, the things that brought them together proved to be their undoing. Carly and Tony were too emotionally damaged for anything even resembling a healthy relationship. As things between them worsened, they both spent more time drunk and reckless. One day she packed her things and disappeared with only a ‘Dear John’ letter left behind to explain the break up. He had no clue that Carly was pregnant when she walked out of his life. 

Tony didn’t know about Darcy until nearly fifteen years later when the executor of Carly’s estate reached out to him. She died after a relatively short battle with liver cancer. The executor explained that Carly intended to tell Tony about Darcy once the child turned 18-years-old. She knew from personal experience that Darcy’s adopted mother, Rachel Lewis, had no interest in either of them being part of her daughter’s life. Carly insisted on an open adoption at the time because she never wanted to lose track of their daughter but she was too far into a bottle for the first eight years of Darcy’s life to be any good to her. When she finally pulled herself together, Rachel shut her down completely. She wasn’t willing to turn the girl’s life upside down just because Carly was sober now.

When he found out about Darcy, he was plagued by so many conflicting emotions but chief among them was guilt. Tony felt guilty that he had been too much of a train wreck for Carly to tell him that she was pregnant. The letter the executor passed along talked about how she was terrified that they would break their daughter in the same ways they were broken. She gave Darcy up in hopes that the girl would escape their tornado of alcoholism and emotional instability. He wanted to be angry but he knew that Carly was right. Neither of them was stable enough to raise a child when Darcy was born. They were barely holding each other together and that was no place to raise a child. He also knew he would have been so obsessed with being a better father than Howard that he would have never agreed to give Darcy up for adoption. His decision would have been for his own benefit…it wouldn’t have been what was best for her. In the end, he respected Rachel’s wishes and waited to contact Darcy until after her 18th birthday.

He met her for the first time at Culver University when she was a sophomore. Tony ‘benevolently’ agreed to headline a three-day symposium. When he saw her face-to-face for the first time, she took his breath away. Darcy was the perfect mix of Carly and him. She had his dark brown hair and mischievous smile. She had Carly’s crystal blue eyes and perfect nose. He even saw a bit of his mother’s high cheekbones. If there was any part of Howard in her Tony refused to see it.

Part of him didn’t want to disturb her life but the other part of him couldn’t walk away without meeting his little girl at least once. Tony was more scared than he had ever been in his entire life when he asked Darcy out for coffee after the symposium. She was bright, funny, and sarcastic as hell. Darcy was everything Tony could have hoped she would be. They talked for hours before he mustered the courage to tell her the truth—only she’d known the entire time. Carly’s executor delivered a letter to Darcy on her 18th birthday explaining everything. The brat had let him squirm for hours as he worked up the courage to tell her that he was her father. Tony could only laugh because she was his little girl—through and through. From that point on, they were in constant contact. He made the effort to build a healthy relationship with his daughter. Tony was over the moon when Darcy decided to move to New York to be closer to him.  Now he wondered if his presence in her life was the reason she was upstairs—heartbroken.

Tony walked off the elevator onto Clint’s floor and yelled, “Barton? Are you here?” He quickly did a room-by-room search for the bastard. Tony had a difficult time trusting anyone but he had let his guard down where the Avengers were concerned. He found himself immensely regretting that choice now.

Grant ran a hand over his face and looked at Bruce. “Maybe you should try the meditation thing with Tony before he has a heart attack or murders someone. I knew he was going to hit the roof when he found out but this is bad—this is real bad. He’s in tunnel vision mode right now.”

The young man understood that notion better than most. Sometimes he just saw red and the only way to pull him back from the edge was to sate whatever fury was churning in his gut. Actively working toward ruining his brother and parents was the only thing keeping Grant from killing all three of them. His fury left unchecked was dangerous even before he went through the terrigen mist.

“I would try if I thought he were capable of sitting still for that long without talking or needing to build something. Tony isn’t the type of person that knows how to do quiet reflection,” Bruce replied with a wry smile. However, he was actually worried about how all of this would play out long-term. Beyond the initial anger, Bruce wasn’t sure how Tony and Clint were supposed to work together. This wasn’t something that would be easy to forgive or forget.

Tony marched back into the living room and growled. “He’s not here. I know he was in the tower earlier. I saw him. Where did he go?” The inventor snapped, “JARVIS, is Barton still in the tower?”

JARVIS replied, “Yes, sir. Agent Barton is currently in the kitchen of the common floor. The other Avengers are also present at this time. Might I suggest that you confront Agent Barton later? This seems to be a conversation you would want to have in private.”

He stormed onto the elevator and said, “Not a chance. He’s going to answer for what he did to Darcy. He’s going to answer for pretending to be my friend this whole time.”

Grant leaned against the elevator wall and scratched at the scruff on his face. It looked like he would really have to get between Tony and the archer. He promised Darcy that he wouldn’t let things escalate and he meant it.

The scientist attempted to appeal to Tony. “I know that you are angry. I understand that anger. You feel as though Clint took advantage of your daughter but you said yourself that she is an adult. She is free to make her own decisions even if they aren’t the right ones. You going off on a tear isn’t going to help the situation. In fact, it will only embarrass Darcy. She still has to live here because you made her move into the tower for her protection. She is going to have to see the rest of the Avengers and socialize with them. How is she going to do that if she is too embarrassed to show her face on the common floor?”

Tony blew out a slow breath as he tried to calm down. His anger was righteous and he wanted to smite Clint where he stood but Bruce made a valid point. He might be okay being a complete asshole to Clint but then Darcy would have to live with the fallout, too.

Grant added, “Darcy has already been hiding out on her floor and ours to avoid seeing Agents Barton and Romanov. If you hang her dirty laundry out for the rest of the Avengers to see I don’t think she’ll be able to cope with staying here. She is heartbroken and pregnant. She needs to be able to rely on us for support.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and repeated, “Us?”

He shrugged. “I like Darcy. She is Skye’s best friend. She was the only person to encourage Skye to give me another chance even before she met me. She has become my friend, too. I want her to be okay more than anything else. Bludgeoning Barton might make you feel better but it wouldn’t last and it wouldn’t help Darcy.”

Bruce said, “Besides, like it or not Clint is the father of your grandchild…when the initial anger subsides all of you will have to find a way to make this work because there will be a child involved. That baby has to take precedence over hurt feelings and anger.”

The elevator doors opened onto the communal floor. Tony plastered on a fake smile as he walked into the kitchen to find Clint. He had his normal cocky swagger even though he felt murderous.

Sure enough, the archer was leaning against the counter and talking to Steve as he cooked dinner for the rest of the Avengers. Briefly, Tony was a little disappointed that he was missing stir-fry night. Steve always made the best little fried donut balls for dessert. Tony frequently made a pig of himself when he feasted on the sugar coated treats.

He said, “Hey, Birdbrain.”

Clint looked over his shoulder and returned Tony’s smile. He was shocked to see the inventor on the common floor. “I thought you were at that fancy dinner party on Grant and Skye’s floor that we didn’t get invited to tonight.”

Tony feigned an amiable smile. “I was but something came up rather unexpectedly. I need to talk to you about something in private. Can I have a word?”

He nodded and said, “Yeah. I am not doing anything else. Cap doesn’t trust me with his special wok. He says I am too rough with it.”

“Great let’s go down to my workshop. I promise you will be back up here before Cap serves dinner. I have a dinner to get back to myself. Grant and Skye went all out for tonight’s menu. They had great little appetizers and everything on offer.”

Steve stopped dicing vegetables and asked, “Is there anything the matter? Do you need the rest of us?”

Tony shook his head and said, “Don’t worry, Cap. We don’t need to suit up or anything. I just need Barton’s expertise on something.”

He looked at Tony strangely but didn’t press any further. If there were something wrong, Tony would have told them. He said, “Well, let me know if the rest of us can be of any help.”

“Sure thing, Cap. Save me some of the donuts. I never like missing out on those.”

He chuckled. “I will try but you know the appetite that Thor has for sweets.”

Clint followed Tony to the elevator where he saw Bruce and Grant were already waiting. He knew as soon as Tony walked into the kitchen that something was up but his company only confirmed his suspicions. As the elevator doors slid closed he joked, “If I didn’t know better I would think you were going to whack me.”

The elevator started moving toward the research level where Tony’s personal lab was located.

Grant had to stifle a laugh as he replied, “Don’t worry about it. I left my garrote in my other pants, Barton.”

“Is that a Godfather reference or do you seriously own a garrote?” asked Tony. He couldn’t help being curious even when he was ready to put Clint through a wall.

The younger man shrugged in response. “Well, it was both actually. Garrotes come in handy in close quarters. If you know what you are doing it is a quick and easy kill. You never know when one might come in handy.”

Clint nodded in agreement. He didn’t particularly enjoy getting that close and personal but it wasn’t unfamiliar to him. He had done many unsavory things for SHIELD over the years. He stared at the shiny metal of the elevator doors as he tried to work out what to say to Tony.

When the elevator stopped on the research level, the group made the silent trek to Tony’s lab. He used the biometric scanner to open the door and then walked into the lab as JARVIS turned on the lights. Dummy whirred excitedly at Tony’s presence but then whistled questioningly when he noticed his creator’s mood. 

Tony petted the bot and said, “Later…”

Dummy rolled away from the group but watched warily.

Grant sat down on a worktable to watch the proceedings. He knew that Tony needed to work through the anger inside him. However, he wanted to be close enough to intervene if necessary.

Clint walked into the middle of the lab and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He said, “Go ahead.”

Tony turned around. “What?”

He said, “Go ahead and take your shot. I deserve it. I am going to assume that Darcy told you everything.”

Tony’s hands flexed at his sides. “She tried not to tell me but I worked it out all on my own. Once I knew she was pregnant, it wasn’t difficult to figure out who was the Judas. I noticed the way you flirted with her but I just thought…I didn’t think you would go there but not only did you date my daughter but you cheated on her with Tasha.”

Clint could have corrected Tony but decided it wouldn’t grant him any mercies to point out that he had been seeing Tasha longer. He nodded and said, “I screwed up, Tony. I never intended to hurt Darcy—not in a million years. I love her.”

Tony growled, “Don’t! Don’t say that you love my daughter when she’s sitting upstairs heartbroken because you are sleeping with someone else.”

He sighed heavily. “It’s not that simple. You of all people should understand that!”

Tony shook his head and said, “No, I don’t because I never made a woman believe that I loved her. I knew I was incapable of being faithful so I never put myself in a position to be a dick. Pepper is the only woman I have ever been completely faithful to in my entire life. You should have been straight with Darcy from the beginning. All of the Avengers knew that you had a thing for Romanov. I understand the connection. I have read all of SHIELD’s files so I get why she is it for you but…Darcy is my little girl. How the hell am I supposed to fix this?”

Clint shook his head and said, “I’m sorry. Come on…get your shots in. I won’t block them and I won’t retaliate. I know that you need to do this. If I were in your position…”

Tony slugged Clint as hard as he could. The surprising force of the blow made the archer stagger backward. Tony followed up with a one-two combo to Clint’s stomach and a hard jab just under his chin.

Clint doubled over in pain. He was genuinely shocked by Tony’s fighting acumen. They fought together but the engineer was always in his Iron Man suit. Tony had little reason to engage in hand-to-hand combat.  

The engineer clasped his hands together and brought them down against the center of Clint’s back while he was hunched over. Tony punched him in the face once more for good measure and smiled when blood started to flow from Clint’s nose. He had felt the bones move beneath his fist on impact. Tony knew Clint’s nose was broken and felt some measure of satisfaction.

“If it wasn’t for Darcy I would toss you out of this tower the hard way, but she wants to pretend like none of this happened. I am going to do whatever I can to make this easier for her. Get your shit together and be a proper father to my grandchild or so help me God you will go dark on a mission one day and never be heard from again.”

Bruce bristled at the threat because he knew it wasn’t idle. Tony was generally an affable type of man but he was capable of violence when it suited him. His destruction of his captors in Afghanistan was proof of just how vicious he could be when provoked.

Clint grunted and spit some blood onto the floor. He said, “I want to be involved but she wasn’t having it until I talked to you. I was going to do it…I just didn’t know how. I didn’t want my indiscretions to affect the rest of the team. I didn’t want it to affect our friendship.”

Tony grabbed a rag from his worktable and cleaned Clint’s blood off his knuckles. “It won’t affect the rest of the team. I am not going to bad mouth you in front of them. You and I will still work together to keep the public safe but we aren’t friends. I know how to be civil to people I don’t like. I’ve been playing that part my whole life.”

The archer leaned against the wall to catch his breath once the adrenaline subsided. He was surprised that Tony packed it in so quickly. He expected at least a half dozen more blows.  

Tony tossed him the rag and said, “Clean yourself up and go talk to my daughter before I stop feeling so benevolent. I am going to go have a drink.”

Clint walked out of the lab without saying anything else. There wasn’t much else to say. He knew what he did was wrong. He hurt Darcy and put the Avengers at risk for a relationship that wasn’t going to go anywhere. Natasha was set in her ways.

Bruce cleared his throat. “Are you sure that’s the best idea?”

“I can either get drunk or throw Clint through a closed window. Those are the only options we have to work with. I would choose wisely if I were you because both sound equally satisfying to me at the moment.”

Grant hopped off the table and said, “Drinking it is. The bar on your floor is great. Let’s go up there. I haven’t had high priced liquor in awhile. I think last time was a mission I completed in Mallorca. After my target was dead I enjoyed his $200,000 bottle of Dalmore 62.”

Tony whistled and said, “You have impressive tastes but I have something better than that. There is a 100-year-old bottle of cognac upstairs with our names on it. We’ll have a couple of drinks while Clint talks to Darcy. Do you think dinner will keep until then?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it’ll keep. We made lasagna. You can always heat that up in a bit. I’ll just text Skye and let her know we will be late.”

While they took the elevator up to Tony’s floor Grant sent a text message to Skye. He chuckled as he thought about Clint walking onto their floor after his last visit. At least this time he wouldn’t need to be carted out while unconscious…on the other hand he was walking into a room of lionesses. Tea and Skye were two pissed off succubi and Pepper was a force of nature. He would be lucky to slink out of there with his manhood still attached. On the bright side, if he was castrated he would have at least one progeny in the world.

When the elevator doors opened, Tony went straight for his bar. This place was his little rooftop oasis for moments exactly like these—not that he’d ever had a moment quite like this. He grabbed the bottle of cognac and asked, “Do you want a drink, Bruce?”

The scientist smiled wryly as he sat on the sectional sofa. “I think I had better keep a clear head this evening. The Other Guy was a little excited the other night when I had those beers at Grant’s apartment.”

Tony nodded and asked, “Grant?”

Grant plopped down on the other end of the couch and said, “Definitely…”

He grabbed two glasses and then joined Grant and Bruce on the couch. He opened the bottle and filled both glasses.

Grant picked up his glass and smiled. “You’re not stingy with the pour…nice.” He took a moment to smell the cognac. It wasn’t strong or acrid like some of the cheaper stuff on the market. It smelled as smooth as Grant assumed it would taste going down.

Tony gulped down the entire glass in one go. He promptly poured a refill and rested his head against the back of the couch. “Well, someone should talk. I am not going to go kill Barton. I’ve come to terms with the situation.”

Bruce looked skeptical. “That was quick…”

“Eh, you know that I am a man of logic at heart. I don’t like that he hurt Darcy but I am glad that he doesn’t want to be with her. He is not the type of man I would want my daughter with long-term. I’d like for her to be with someone a little less emotionally damaged than I am and Barton does not fit that bill.”

Grant nodded and said, “I can’t blame you for that one. If Thalia ever brings home a guy with even half the issues that I have...”

The older man smirked and asked, “How’s the daddy thing coming along for you?”

“Things have gone surprisingly well so far. Thalia is a pretty easygoing baby. We have learned she doesn’t like being in her stroller for very long when we go out. She likes being in the carrier the best. I guess it is the human contact. She has no appreciation for lazy mornings but I enjoy it. Never thought I would be a dad but…she’s perfect.”

Bruce said, “It is good that you are taking the time to bond with her. This stage in her development is very important. Any luck with what we talked about?”

Grant nodded and said, “Since Skye says I can’t be a mercenary for hire I figured I should find something mercenary adjacent.”

Tony laughed and asked, “What is mercenary adjacent?”

“Well, when I was a SHIELD agent I got approached by several private security firms. They are always looking to poach talented police officers and federal agents. The pay and benefits are better. I am going to see if any of those companies are still interested.”

The inventor rubbed his chin for a moment and asked, “How about coming to work for me?”

“Do you secretly own a private security firm I don’t know about?”

Tony chuckled. “I might own a private security firm that **I** don’t know about. I don’t ask about the magic Pepper works for Stark Industries and its subsidiaries. Anyway, I am talking about you working for me personally. Pepper has been on me to hire a new personal assistant. She liked when Romanov was posing as my assistant. Pep wants me to hire someone capable of protecting me should the need arise. She also wants someone that isn’t afraid of me and that I don’t find attractive.”  

Grant feigned offense. “You don’t find me attractive? I wore this just for you…”

Bruce huffed out a laugh at both of them.

He tilted his glass in Grant’s direction. “Let me drink a few more of these and I’ll let you know, darlin.”

Grant laughed heartily.


	79. Into the Lions' Den

Clint stopped off on his floor to clean his face properly and to change his clothes. He needed to look somewhat presentable if he was going to talk to Darcy face-to-face. His nose was almost certainly broken but he managed to pop it back into place so that it didn’t freak out Darcy. He knew she wouldn’t be thrilled that Tony knocked him around even if he had given his permission for the retribution. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t have stopped the engineer if wanted to do it. However, he knew that Tony needed to get it out or it would have continued to simmer until all hell broke loose at the most inopportune time.

As the elevator hurtled toward Grant and Skye’s floor, he struggled to come up with some sort of script. Everything he practiced felt like ash on his tongue. He knew pretty words and hollow promises would gain him little favor with Darcy. She was too angry and too hurt to be manipulated or cajoled. In the days since his return to the tower, he tried repeatedly to speak to Darcy but she was good at avoiding him unless they were in public. Clint knew some of those ninja skills could be credited to JARVIS’s all seeing eyes. He had definitely made an enemy where Tony’s AI was concerned. If Clint was honest, he was never really comfortable with the sentient piece of technology. Perhaps he had seen Terminator one too many times and developed a mild fear of Skynet. He was even less comfortable now that JARVIS considered him a problem at best and an enemy at worst.

He took a deep breath when the elevator stopped on Grant and Skye’s floor. When the doors opened, he walked out of the elevator and flashed a wary smile at the four women glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead as a doornail several times over by now. They were all seated on the sectional couch in the living room sharing what appeared to be a few platters of appetizers. He smiled briefly seeing Darcy shaking a rattle to amuse Thalia as the infant lay in Pepper’s arms. He could imagine her looking at their baby with the same adoration.

He cleared his throat. “Sorry to intrude this way. Since JARVIS allowed me to access this floor, you can guess that I have had my talk with Tony. I was hoping that I could talk with Darcy in private. I promise that I won’t keep her for very long. I know that this is meant to be private family dinner.”

Tea flashed a disingenuous smile. “Well, at least Tony didn’t kill you. That’s very good news. I am rather proud of his level of self-control.”

Pepper couldn’t help but agree although she did notice the obvious swelling of Clint’s nose and the area around it. It would seem that Bruce and Grant proved to be adequate chaperones. Pepper decided to quell her own anger by focusing her attention on Thalia. The little one had awakened not long after Tony stormed off looking for Clint.

“Too bad you used the elevator this time…I don’t have an excuse to shoot you again.” Skye nodded her head toward the end table where her night-night gun was at the ready. Having a weapon nearby at all times was sort of a house rule developed by Grant but Skye saw its merit. It wouldn’t be good to be caught with their pants down if Hydra descended on them. They would have to worry about securing their weapons once Thalia was old enough to move on her own.

Pepper’s eyes widened at that admission. “You shot him?”

Darcy rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. “We thought we were under attack by Hydra at the time. Skye could sense vibrations over our heads because of her powers. She made sure Thalia and I were out of the room by the time jackass dropped out of the ceiling. It was dark because she turned out the lights. Skye shot him a couple of times in the chest with her night-night gun. As you can see, he lived.”

Tea smile proudly and said, “Well done, Skye.”

Clint rubbed at the back of his neck and had the good sense to look embarrassed. “I am sorry about that, Skye. I was desperate to see Darcy. Between her blocking my calls and JARVIS preventing me from accessing her floor…I figured the ventilation duct was my best bet. I promise it will never happen again.”

Skye smiled sweetly. “Good. Next time you might not be so lucky. Grant doesn’t believe in less than lethal weapons. He always shoots to kill.”

The archer understood the implicit threat in her words. He didn’t need it to be spelled out anymore than that. Clint had read Grant’s psych profile and the threat assessment SHIELD built on him. Hydra wanted to recruit him for a reason. Finding efficient killers was a surprisingly difficult task. Anyone could take a life but few people had a real talent for it.

He nodded. “I’ll use the elevator from now on.” Clint looked at Darcy pleadingly. “Darce, can we talk? Maybe we can go up to your floor?”

Darcy shook her head, as her arms remained folded across her chest. It was as if they were a barrier to keep him well away from her person. “We can talk here. I am not going anywhere with you.”

Skye said, “You two can use the guest room if you want some semblance of privacy.”

She appeared to think about it for a moment but finally nodded. Darcy stood up and marched toward the guest room. “You have 15 minutes and we are leaving the door open. They already know that you are a manipulating dickbag.”

Clint knew he didn’t really have any currency to bargain with right now. He would have to take whatever Darcy was willing to give. Clint felt relieved that he wouldn’t have to grovel in front of an audience. He said, “Fair enough. I just want to talk. I think we can both agree that this conversation is long overdue.”

Skye scowled as she watched them disappear down the hallway. She sighed softly. “I am glad that it is out in the open for Darcy’s sake but ugh…she shouldn’t have to see his stupid face every day.”

Tea said, “I know that Darcy is heartbroken now but she will get past it with time. You never know…they might yet find their way back together. Stranger things have been known to happen where matters of the heart are involved. Whether they like it or not that baby tethers them to each other for the long haul.”

The younger woman didn’t looked pleased by that idea in the least. Skye had a very low opinion of cheaters. She believed if you were unfaithful once that you would most likely be again. However, she hardly had room to criticize anyone’s relationship choices. She was married to an unrepentant killer. Skye stopped scowling when she heard a ping from her tablet. She hopped off the couch and went to the kitchen to grab it.

Skye looked over the new information as she walked into the room. However, she paused when she realized Tea and Pepper were sitting on the couch. She locked her tablet and tossed it onto the coffee table as she approached the couch.

Tea noticed the move and raised an eyebrow. “Work related?”

Skye smiled and said, “Uh, no. It is just a little side project I am working on. Oh, I don’t know if Tony mentioned it but I am going back to work tomorrow. It is only part-time but I think it will be good for me to get back into some sort of routine. Besides, I have missed working on my prototype. I think it has real promise if I devote more time to it.”

The older woman knew well enough that Skye had just deftly redirected the conversation. The maneuver only intrigued Tea more. She knew of Skye’s background with hacking and recognized the flimsy tablet as something easily discarded. Her younger sister owned a state of the art StarkPad but as it was Tony’s brainchild and one he gave to her personally it was equipped with JARVIS. Tea decided to find out more about this ‘side project’ later. It was curiosity and part concern. Tea was always in big sister mode because there were just too many things out in the world that could hurt what mattered most to her.

“Well, I think that is a wonderful idea. Tony has told me a great deal about your prototype. He said it was one the reasons he offered you a position with Stark Industries. Have you had much time to work on it with everything going on? You have had a busy couple of weeks.”

Skye said, “Well, I periodically work on the project as a mental exercise. I assemble lines of code and run simulations when I have time. I find it relaxing when I feel overwhelmed. As you can guess I have been feeling overwhelmed a lot lately. Speaking of work…I really appreciate you sticking around to help me gain control of my powers, Tea. I know I am keeping you from your work. I’ve read a couple of your papers on genetic mutations. They are fascinating even if you left out the more interesting quirks of our DNA.”

She shook her head. “You aren’t keeping me from anything, Skye. My last study ended months ago and now I am in the process of crunching the numbers. Actually being in New York is quite fortuitous. A colleague lives in Westchester County. We are so rarely in the same country at the same time and we are both chronically occupied by our work. However, I took the opportunity to meet with him for lunch this afternoon.”

“Well, I guess that is good luck. So this colleague is a he, huh?” asked Skye. “I am sure Tony would be super happy to hear that you have a man friend that isn’t Captain Rogers after what he learned tonight. I think he will find our teasing a lot less amusing now.”

Tea laughed heartily. “First, my colleague is a man but he is a mentor…not a romantic partner. The man is old enough to be my father. Also, Tony has nothing but his overactive imagination to blame for the conclusions he’s drawing about Captain Rogers and me. I believe his interest in me lies more in the fact that I might be Howard’s daughter. I have fonder memories of the elusive inventor than Tony does now. Steve likes to listen to someone that remembers Howard as he does—kind, loving, and compassionate.”

Pepper said, “Tony has mentioned that a few times. He said sometimes it seems like the two of you are talking about two completely different men.”

“Well, I think for all intents and purposes that we are. Tony was Howard’s only child… and his legacy. He had very different expectations for his son than he did for me. They lived in the same house together and saw each other daily—there were more chances for Tony to be underfoot while Howard was being a genius. I was Howard’s pet project and he had to spend time with me to document my progress. I received his full and enthusiastic attention while he studied me. I remember Howard fondly as long as I don’t dwell too long on why he was so proud of me. I was like a lab rat that didn’t die after being injected with cancerous cells.”

Skye whistled lowly. “Wow, he really did a number on the two of you for very different reasons.”

Tea smiled wryly and said, “Yeah, I guess that he did but the best thing he ever did was give me Tony. He is the best brother I could have ever hoped for considering he didn’t have any real obligation to look out for me. I would have been lost after Howard’s death if not for Tony. He helped me pick a college and chewed me out the first time he found out I had skipped so many classes that I was in danger of failing the course. He showed up on campus and read me the riot act. He was plenty drunk but still mad as hell that I was throwing away my education. He made me come home with him for Spring Break because of that. I was a petulant 16-year-old genius but when big brother says you have to come home…then you go home.”

Skye giggled at that image. “I can’t believe you were skipping classes. You are all mature and serious now. It is hard to imagine you being…immature. Your rebellious streak sounds a lot like mine when I was that age.”

Tea smiled wistfully as she thought about her teen years. “I started college when I was 16-years-old. My father was dead and my nanny didn’t really have that kind of pull in my life. I knew she took care of me for all of those years because she was paid to do it. I figured whenever the payments stopped so would the fake caring. Little did I know that Tony steered me toward MIT for undergrad because he had established relationships with the faculty there. They would report back if I wasn’t doing my best.”

“Did she?”

Tea asked, “What?”

Skye asked, “Did your nanny stop caring once she stopped getting paid?”

The older woman shook her head. “No. We remained closed for many years. She didn’t stop caring until she died a few years ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for poking my nose where it doesn’t belong, Tea. I am glad that you had her in your life.”

The older woman patted her knee. “Don’t be ridiculous. How are you going to get to know me better if you don’t ask me questions about my life?”

Thalia started crying in Pepper’s arms. “I think she might need her diaper changed, Skye.”

Skye stood up and took her. “I’ve got her.” She cooed at Thalia. “Let’s go get you changed and we can spy on Aunt Darcy at the same time. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

She walked down the hall and frowned at the closed guest bedroom door. Skye huffed as she walked into the nursery and said, “We can’t even hear anything through the walls. Tony really shouldn’t have made this place so soundproof.”

Skye placed Thalia on the changing table and started changing her diaper.

Tea knocked on the doorframe and walked into the room. She pushed the door closed behind her. “I am not going to ask what you are up to because I have a feeling that you won’t tell me. What I will say is that you should be careful and if you need any help…don’t be afraid to reach out to me.”

Skye said, “I don’t know what you mean, Tea.”

“Come now. I know that you are hacking something or someone. I’d put that tablet away before Tony sees it because he will come to the same conclusion. I might not have the skills that either of you have but I’ve been around him long enough to know the signs. You are hacking from something expendable that doesn’t lead back to you in case you are detected.”

She groaned. “Is this what having an older sister is like? I don’t know if I like this very much.”

Tea laughed and said, “Well, I don’t know because I don’t have an older sister but Tony was pretty similar so maybe it is just an older sibling thing. I will tell you the same thing he told me when I was younger…if you don’t tell me what you are doing…how am I supposed to pull your ass out of the fire if it comes to that? I just want you to know that you can always come to me, Skye. My morality is fairly ambiguous in most situations.”

Skye finished changing Thalia and then picked her up. “I have been helping Grant investigate his family. He wants his pound of flesh for what they did to him. His relationship with them is bad. Well, bad doesn’t even really begin to describe the depth of dysfunction in their family.”

“You don’t have to go into any detail on that front. Tony has drawn a broad outline of Grant’s childhood for me without betraying any confidences. I understand that he suffered extensive abuse as a child and abandonment as a teenager. In Malibu, Tony mentioned that Grant’s family has gone as far as to withhold his rightful inheritance.”

She rubbed Thalia’s back and nodded. “We are going to Boston to persuade Grant’s parents to give him the shares his grandfather left him. It might not work but we have to at least try.”

Tea smiled cheekily. “Well, isn’t he lucky that he married into a family of succubi?”

“What do you mean?”

“We haven’t made it to that portion of your succubi lessons just yet but we have the ability to bend others to our whims. Normally, I don’t like using my powers for those purposes. However, child abusers will find no quarter with me. I would be quite pleased if they ceased to exist. However, I understand from Tony that our Grant is trying to stifle is baser instincts—it is admirable. If you get Grant’s family to the reception…I’ll be sure to get him what he is owed.”

Skye’s eyes widened. “You would do that?”

Tea playfully pinched Skye’s cheek. “Of course I would, sweetie. Talk it over with Grant and let him know that my offer is open ended.”

“How does it work? I mean how do you do that? I know that you will have to teach me before I can do it but…”

“It is as simple as touching the other person. Once you have the physical connection all you have to do is make them look into your eyes and they become putty in your hands. The subject becomes highly malleable and doesn’t remember the details of the encounter once it is over. They walk away from the conversation thinking the new idea in their head is solely of their design.”

Skye shook her head. “That sounds dangerous and intriguing all at the same time.”

Tea smirked. “Well, it is dangerous but also a lot of fun. I don’t recommend doing it often because it’s been known to have risks. I learned that lesson the hard way. Although to be honest I learned all of the lessons about being a succubus the hard way because I didn’t have anyone to show me the way.”

“Oh…” Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. “What kind of risks?”

Tea said, “Subjects have been known to fall into a sense of euphoric love for a short period of time if it is attempted too many times. It usually lasts no longer than a few hours but it can be incredibly inconvenient to both parties. Someone in euphoric love can be unbalanced and might lash out if you don’t return their amorous feelings. It happened to me a few times when I was younger. I used my powers as a blunt instrument instead of the scalpel they were meant to be.”

Skye opened her mouth to say something else but stopped short when she heard a door slamming open and Darcy yelling.

Tea said, “Well, that doesn’t sound good.” She opened the door and saw Darcy marching down the hall.

Darcy said, “Get out! I can’t believe you.”

Clint quickly ran into the living room after. “I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“It had better not or the next time I am going to tase you where the sun don’t shine. You lost the right to ever kiss me again,” Darcy said with a huff.

Pepper frowned. “Tell me you didn’t actually try to kiss her, Clint?”

Clint ran a tired hand over his face. The conversation had been going so well. She was finally listening to him and he was being honest about his feelings. Clint was genuinely happy about becoming a father. He didn’t know how good or bad he would be at the gig but he was willing to give it his best. “Darcy, I’m sorry. Can we continue our conversation in private?”

She shook her head. “I think we’ve done enough talking for the night, Romeo. I will text you the information for my next appointment with the obstetrician. If you can make it good, if not I won’t hold it against you. Even when I thought, we might actually be a couple I didn’t exactly expect you to be around all the time. I know your job comes first.”

The archer felt as if he had been smacked in the face. Darcy’s words were spoken without anger or hostility. Her statement had been a matter of fact—he was a SHIELD agent and Avenger first and foremost. He wouldn’t—couldn’t be a father to their child in the traditional sense. Clint’s missions never had a firm timeline and often sprung up with little warning. Sometimes the phone rang and a few hours later, he was halfway across the world doing something classified and dangerous.

Darcy smiled a little a Clint. “Maybe at some point we’ll be friends again but never anything more. You should get going. Skye and Grant had to postpone dinner because of my angst and I am hungry now. The appetizers are no longer doing it for me.”

Clint nodded slightly. “Will you at least start accepting my calls?”

She said, “As long you are talking about baby related topics…I’ll always answer from now on. Okay?”

It wasn’t what he wanted but Clint realized it was as good as he was going to get. He nodded and said, “Thanks, Darce. Good night ladies.”

The room went eerily silent until Clint was safely on the elevator.

Pepper went to Darcy and pulled her into a hug. “Are you okay?”

She nodded and said, “I am fine. You would think at his age that Clint would know exactly what he wants. His feelings are all muddled.”

She snorted and asked, “Have you met your father?”

Darcy sighed but laughed softly. “I guess it’s not really age dependent, huh?”

Pepper shook her head and said, “Fraid not, sweetheart.”

Skye said, “Cheer up, Darce. We are having German Chocolate cake for dessert with praline ice cream. You can have the biggest slice of cake. I promise.”

Darcy asked, “Who made the cake or is it store bought?”

Skye smiled and said, “The cake was made from scratch by me. Grant might know how to cook a great dinner but he is absolute crap at baking.”

“And I really get the biggest slice?”

Skye laughed softly and said, “You can have a whole half of the cake if you want it.”

Darcy beamed. “Don’t tempt me. I’ll take my half of cake instead of eating lasagna with the rest of you.”

Skye rubbed her arm. “Whatever you want, Darce. I am going to call Grant and tell him to get back down here because we’d like to eat.”

Darcy made grabby hands at Skye and said, “I wanna hold Thalia. That sweet baby smell is addictive.”

Pepper nodded in agreement.

Darcy took Thalia from Skye’s arms and then quirked an eyebrow at Pepper questioningly. “Should I be expecting any little brothers of sisters in the future?”

Pepper balked at that idea and said, “Certainly not. Honestly, I keep waiting for another of Tony’s children to pop out of thin air. You can’t have that many sexual partners and not impregnate a few women along the way.”

Tea nodded in agreement. “Tony was especially reckless when he was in his 20’s. I am surprised there isn’t a queue for paternity tests forming in front of the tower.”

Darcy wrinkled her nose at the talk of her father’s dubious history. “Okay…that’s enough of that. No more talking of my father’s procreating prowess—thank you very much. I will just be content with having JARVIS as a neat older brother.”

“Thank you, Miss Darcy,” JARVIS replied.

“You’re welcome, J. You know that you are the best. A fleshy brother would have a hard time topping your awesomeness.”


	80. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 80!

Dinner the previous night was something of a bust. After Darcy’s mostly successful talk with Clint the mood was incredibly subdued even if the meal was still outstanding. The couple offered to hang out with their melancholy friend but she just wanted some time alone to process the implications of the conversation. Apparently, there was a lot for Darcy to decide now that Tony knew the truth. Clint was eager to prove that he could be a good father to their son or daughter. Darcy had agreed to that much. No matter how much she despised Clint, she wouldn’t shut him out.

When their guests left for the night, Skye and Grant focused on digging deeper into his family’s company. They would be heading to Boston in two days’ time. They needed all of the information they could get their hands on to come up with a viable strategy. If the company was so dirty that Grant’s stake in it would prove worthless then he needed to find a way to unload his shares before hand. His main goal was to ruin his family but he wanted to walk away with a little cash as well. Grant had a growing family to consider.

Thus far, they knew that Douglas Ward had embezzled funds from the company for decades. He resembled a squirrel because of the many places he found to hide the money over the years. They also learned that Miriam used some of those ill-gotten gains to finance Christian’s last senate campaign. Some of the funds were also used to help finance the presidential campaign of Christian’s best friend. Skye gained access to Christian’s personal e-mails and text messages. They proved to be a fertile ground for personal scandal. His older brother had a very active sex life with several women—none of them his wife, Anna. Grant also learned that his brother had two illegitimate children. However, he and Skye decided that information was off limits. They wouldn’t drag innocent children into this fight.

The travel plans and hotel accommodations were already set for the trip to Boston. They would arrive in the city the morning of the board meeting. The plan was for Grant to crash the proceedings solo. His family would no doubt be surprised by his presence for more than one reason. However, later that night we would show up to his parents’ house with Skye and Thalia. He was a little less confident about the second half of the plan. Grant hadn’t stepped foot in the grand Ward Family home since he set the thing on fire. He would endeavor to not torch it for a second time.

Skye walked into the living room and smiled at the scene of domestic bliss in front of her. Luna was curled up on top of Grant’s feet. He was sitting on the couch watching a cable news program while feeding Thalia her first bottle of the morning. Skye walked over and kissed Grant’s cheek and the top of Thalia’s little head. “Good morning. I hope Thalia didn’t interrupt your meditation this morning. I thought I could get in and out of the shower before she woke up. I guess I didn’t move fast enough.”

Grant looked up and appreciatively eyed the pencil skirt Skye was wearing. It reminded him of the first time Director Coulson sent her in to interrogate him. “No, Thalia has good timing. She woke up just as I was getting ready to cook breakfast. I postponed our meal so that I could feed Thalia hers. She’s eating great. I think she is going to graduate to the larger bottles soon.”

She couldn’t help but smile at Thalia’s little expressive face. Her eyes were focused on Grant’s mouth while he was talking. She seemed to notice everything around her. “Well, that is really good timing. I can handle cooking breakfast while you finish feeding little miss. What were you going to make or does it matter to you what we have for breakfast?”

“Well, I was going to make blueberry pancakes and bacon but I don’t care either way,” said Grant.

Skye said, “Oh, my favorite. I am going to go make the pancakes. After I leave work today, I am going to see if I can get Raina on the phone. She sent me a text message last night asking about Thalia’s vaccination. She actually seems a bit anxious. I think she is missing Thalia. I can’t say that I blame her.”

Grant stood up with Thalia to follow Skye into the kitchen. He received an annoyed meow from Luna for his trouble. Apparently, she didn’t enjoy her naptime being disturbed just because he needed to get up.

He chuckled softly and said, “My apologies, Queen Luna.”

Luna trotted over to her zebra print cat bed and curled up once again.

Grant walked into the kitchen and had a seat at the island. “Raina has sent me a message or three—heavy emphasis on the three. I told her that Dr. Banner will administer the vaccination and that we both trust him implicitly. She’ll probably settle down when she comes into town for the reception. She can see for herself that Thalia is healthy and happy.”

Skye chuckled as she washed her hands. “I understand why she misses Thalia. Babies are so easy to bond with when you are their primary caretaker. I always had to remind myself not to become attached when I was at Saint Agnes. The little ones needed hands on care and there were just too many charges for the sisters to give everyone individual attention. They asked the older children to help look after the younger ones. They were never there long because it was easiest to find adoptive parents for babies but…you got attached all the same.”

Grant studied the small smile on Skye’s face. It was as if the conversation brought up memories of something else entirely. He asked, “What are you thinking about?”

She started mixing the pancake batter after starting the bacon. “I was just thinking about a boy I grew up with at Saint Agnes. He came there when he was 10 years old. He was a year or two older than I was. He had a really hard time adjusting at first but as he got older…he turned out to be a real leader. He was great with the younger kids.”

His wife’s admission surprised him. Skye rarely spoke about her time at the orphanage in any real detail. She definitely never spoke about any of the other orphans. “Do you still keep in touch with him?”

“No, he aged out of the system at 18. I saw him once or twice after that but…orphans don’t exactly have class reunions or anything. We sort of get cast into the wind like falling leaves once we turn 18 years old. His name was in the _Daily Bugle_ a couple of days ago. I guess he’s just been on my mind ever since.” She ladled some of the batter onto the hot griddle.

“He was in the _Daily Bugle_? For good reasons I hope…”

Skye nodded and said, “He’s a lawyer. He won some high profile case. I only skimmed the particulars but apparently, it was some big criminal case. His client was facing life in prison for murder. I am not surprised that he is successful. Matt was always really impressive when we were kids. He was blind but you wouldn’t have known it by the way he used to zip around that place.”

Grant put a towel over his shoulder and shifted Thalia so that he could burp her. “I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned anyone from Saint Agnes to me before. This guy must have left a real impression on you.”

Skye flipped the pancakes and said, “I guess you can say that. He taught me how to pick a lock. He tried to encourage me to go to college. I went for a couple of semesters but I was too…I don’t know—angry, rebellious, and immature. I dropped out eventually because I was focused on making money right away, not in the future. I also needed more time to look into my parents. Even then, I knew something was weird about how I ended up at Saint Agnes. I hacked their files as a teenager and found them to be incomplete. Anyway, then I met Miles and everything changed.”

He tried not to tense when he heard Miles Lydon’s name. Grant wouldn’t deny that he had a jealous streak that ran a mile. However, he wasn’t concerned about Miles in that way. He didn’t like the things Skye left unsaid about her ex. She freely admitted that she had a sort of blind allegiance to Miles when they were together. Grant didn’t know the details of the relationship but the way Skye spoke in loose riddles about the man it was obvious that she regretted the relationship and some of the things that occurred during that time.

Skye said, “Earth to Grant. Where did you go just now? I’ve been trying to get your attention.”

He looked up as she placed a plate of blueberry pancakes and bacon in front of him. “Sorry…I got distracted for a moment. The pancakes look great. Thank you for making breakfast, sweet pea.”

Skye gave him an appraising look. She had an idea as to why he was suddenly distracted but decided they didn’t have time to pick that particular scab. She kissed his cheek and said, “You are welcome. Do you want me to put Thalia in the bassinet so that you can use both hands to eat?”

“No, I can handle that. You sit down to eat so that you can leave for work soon. I know that you wanted to get into your office by 8:30.” He stood up and walked into the living room. Grant placed Thalia in the bassinet and gave her a pacifier. Afterward he returned to the kitchen and doused his pancakes with maple syrup.

Skye sat beside him at the island and poured maple syrup over her pancakes as well. “Blueberry pancakes were a great idea. They are just fluffy pillows of goodness. It is just what I needed to get my day off to the right start.”

“Well, I know that they are your favorite. I thought they’d be a good omen for your first day back at work.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “My husband is so thoughtful.”

He chuckled and said, “Well, you know me…”

“No, I mean it, Grant.” She took another bite of her pancakes and asked, “Are you and Thalia going to be okay without me?”

He chuckled and swallowed a mouthful pancakes. “I think I can handle her on my own for a few hours. You aren’t even working a full day. I will probably take Thalia for a walk in Central Park. Afterward, I am going to find out if Tony has time to see me.”

Skye poured milk into a glass and asked, “Are you going to take Tony up on his job offer?”

They talked about the offer last night but Skye didn’t really know where Grant stood on the situation. She knew he wanted to move into the private security field because it fit his skill set well. Being Tony Stark’s personal assistant was a very different task but still played well to his strengths.

“I think it might be a good idea. I want to get a little more background on what Tony and Pepper will expect of me. There wasn’t much talk of terms or expectations last night. He offered me the job while we were drinking.”

Skye pouted prettily and said, “100-year-old cognac! I am jealous.”

He laughed softly and kissed her cheek. “You should be. It was great…hands down that cognac was the best liquor I’ve ever tasted.”

She pointed her fork at Grant. “If I can’t drink then you shouldn’t be able to drink either. You helped get me into this alcohol free condition. I like fancy booze, too.”

Grant studied Skye’s expression. He couldn’t tell if she was serious or just poking fun at him. If she was serious, it was going to be a very long eight months. Grant didn’t drink frequently or to excess but he liked it on occasion. He would definitely need it when they visited his family. Grant needed something to prevent him from severing Christian’s femoral artery with a steak knife. His attempt at manhandling Skye at the funeral was at the top of his list of reasons to end him.

Skye giggled evilly and snapped a picture of his face with her phone. “Your face is priceless! I am only joking, baby. I am not petty enough to make you suffer with me. Besides, I have Darcy to be a teetotaler with me. I don’t care if you drink as long as you make milkshakes for me.”

He grabbed her thigh playfully and said, “Delete that picture. I am glad that you were joking. Time with my family without being at least a little intoxicated would be unbearable.”

Skye laughed and sent the picture to Darcy. “No can do. I sent it to Darce. I hope that it will make her smile. She had a rough night.”

Grant leaned in and kissed her. “You are evil early in the morning. I like this side of you.” He kissed her again. “I like this side of you—a lot.”

She lightly pinched his arm so that he would take his hand off her thigh. “I’ve got to go to work. We can’t fool around now.”

“It’s not my fault that you look amazing in that skirt. It clings to you in all the right places. When you first came out of the bedroom this morning I was reminded of when you came to interrogate me for the first time. You looked beautiful. You were like a mirage for a thirsty man.”

Skye stood up and leaned over to kiss Grant. “I have to go to work but…I’ll be home around noon or maybe a little after that. I don’t have any other plans for today other than training for an hour. I could be convinced to show you what I’m wearing underneath this…”

Grant’s eyebrows rose as he considered her last statement. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “What are you wearing?”

She slipped out of his grasp and flashed a teasing smile. “I need to go. I will see you later. Can you take care of the dishes?”

He groaned and said, “Yes, I can take care of the dishes. Go before I lose the rest of my resolve.”

Skye giggled and sauntered out of the kitchen because she knew Grant was focused on her. She stopped by the bassinet and smiled at Thalia. “I’ll be back later, princess. I am leaving you in charge. Make sure Daddy doesn’t burn the place down while I am gone.”

Grant called out, “Thanks for that!”

“You’re welcome.” Skye grabbed her messenger bag and then left.

Grant made quick work of cleaning the kitchen. Afterward he scooped Thalia up and said, “We need to get you dressed. What would you like to wear, angel? Maybe something with flowers so that we can take a picture for Raina. She’ll like that.”

He turned to walk to the nursery but stopped when his phone rang. Grant picked it up off the coffee table and frowned at the ‘private’ ID on the screen. Briefly, he debated not answering the phone at all. No one he actually wanted to talk to would call him from a private number.

Grant heaved a sigh and answered the call. “Hello?”

Fitz said, “Ward, I need your help…”

He was dumbfounded by the voice on the other end of the line. After their short conversation in Puerto Rico, he didn’t expect to hear from the younger man again. Saving Fitz’s life didn’t let him off the hook for what he did to him and Simmons. Grant asked, “What do you mean? What do you need my help with? Are you okay, Fitz?”

The scientist went quiet for a moment before he said, “Not really. I am in trouble, Ward. I am in New York. Can we meet up somewhere?” He blew out a slow breath and added, “Soon?”

Grant tried to work out what could possibly be so wrong that Fitz would turn to him instead of Coulson or May. He also considered that this was some sort of trap set up by SHIELD. He still didn’t trust them. Grant wouldn’t put it past Coulson to put a black bag over his head and disappear him to the deepest darkest hole he could find. He said, “Okay. I just need to drop Thalia off with Darcy and then I will come meet you. Where are you now?”

There was a pause as if Fitz was trying to figure out his location. “I’m at a coffeehouse on West 41st street and 8th avenue. Do you know where that is?”

Grant thought about it a moment and replied, “Not really but I will figure it out. Just hold tight. I’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

“Thanks…but hurry.”

Grant ended the call and silently wondered if he had enough time pack a diaper bag for Thalia. He quickly decided he did not have that sort of time. Skye would be incredibly disappointed if he let Fitz get murdered or kidnapped or whatever the hell was going on right now.

He asked, “JARVIS, can you ask Darcy if she can come down here to babysit Thalia while I go out? Fitz has some sort of emergency.”

“Right away, Grant,” JARVIS replied.

Grant put Thalia back into the bassinet and went into the bedroom to collect a few things. There was no way he was going to this meeting unarmed and he didn’t think it wise to use his powers in public. He grabbed a holster and secured a gun on his hip. He thought about it a moment and then pulled a tactical knife out of his underwear drawer and clipped it onto his belt. It was always a good idea to have a plan B and C when walking into the unknown. Grant’s hand hovered over the box containing his garrote but decided against it. He petted the black box and smiled. “Another time, old friend.”

Lastly, he pulled on a jacket to obscure his weapons and walked out of the bedroom just in time to hear the elevator arrive.

Darcy walked out of the elevator. She looked half-asleep and was still dressed in her Hulk pajamas. She had a taser in her hand and asked, “What’s going on?”

Grant had to stifle a laugh at the picture she made. He said, “There is no danger here. I just got a call from Fitz. He said that he is here in New York and is in some sort of trouble. It has to be big trouble if he is calling the person that tried to kill him.”

She nodded and said, “Good point. Well, go on. I will stay here with Thalia and hold down the fort. If I don’t hear from you in an hour I am totally telling my dad.”

He chuckled and hugged her. “Thank you, Darcy. I promise I will call as soon as I know what is going on.”

“Did you tell Skye?”

“Not yet. Fitz would have called Skye if he wanted her help. He called my phone to ask for my help specifically. I am going to hear him out first.”

Darcy nodded and walked over to the bassinet. “Good luck.”

He smirked as he stepped onto the elevator. He said, “I won’t need luck. I have a gun and a knife.”


	81. Fireworks

Grant climbed out of a taxi a block away from the coffeehouse. He was still too suspicious of the circumstances to have the driver drop him off at the front door. There was every chance in the world that this was a trap orchestrated by Director Coulson. He knew the man’s hatred for him ran deep. Under the circumstances, Grant couldn’t really blame him. He wasn’t joking last night when he told Tony he wouldn’t want Thalia bringing home someone with even half of his emotional issues. Grant knew how damaged he was and he wanted better for his little girl.

He pulled up the hood of his jacket to help obscure his face as he cautiously approached the location. The coffeehouse was located in a relatively trendy area so the streets and sidewalks were inundated with cars and pedestrians. Grant did a thorough visual check of his surroundings in an attempt to spot a surveillance or tactical response team. He headed inside to find Fitz when he was certain no one was lying in wait outside to apprehend him.  

The two-story coffeehouse was a hub for every hipster and aspiring scriptwriter in a ten-block radius.  Faux glasses, knit hats, too perfect facial hair, and laptops pervaded the bustling landscape. Grant casually scanned the patrons as he tried to find Fitz amongst the scores of twenty-something computer toting doppelgangers. He was about to take out his phone to call Fitz when he spotted a familiar head of blond curly hair at a table on the second-floor balcony.

Fitz must have noticed Grant at approximately the same time because he began to eagerly wave to draw his attention. The former agent shook his head and waved Fitz off to make him stop drawing attention himself. Grant wasn’t sure what was going on but it sounded as if it would be better if the scientist went unseen just to be on the safe side of things.

Grant found the staircase that led up to the balcony and he took the stairs two at a time. He was very aware that he had a deadline looming over his head. Grant had no doubt that Darcy would make good on her promise (threat) to call Tony if he was gone for longer than an hour. She was just as suspicious of the strange circumstances as he was. There just didn’t seem a good reason as to why Fitz would call him of all people for assistance.

He walked over to the table but still casually surveyed his surroundings. Grant didn’t see anyone that was obviously an agent. No one seemed to be paying an inordinate amount of attention to Grant and Fitz. Everyone was seemingly engaged with their digital devices or their companions. He was never sure of anything but he was marginally convinced that this wasn’t a trap waiting to be sprung on him.

Fitz stood up when Grant made it to the table. The younger man looked as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep and his jittery appearance pointed to overindulging in caffeine. His rumpled clothes suggested that he hadn’t bothered changing them since the previous day or perhaps longer if the dried mustard and ketchup stains on his shirt were any indication. The bags on the floor beside the table indicated that he hadn’t bothered booking into a hotel yet.

He cleared his throat. “Thank you for meeting with me, Ward. I know that you don’t really have a reason to do me any favors but…I needed help and I didn’t know who else to call.”

Grant motioned to the chair across the table. “Why don’t you have a seat? You look like shit, Fitz. Do you want to tell me what is going on here? You were pretty vague over the phone.”

Leo smoothed down his rumpled shirt self-consciously as he sat down. He smiled wryly and said, “I didn’t have time to change clothes this morning. I spent the entire night going over my options and...”

“Your options led you to me?” asked Grant. He looked at the four takeout cups occupying the table. Pieces of paper with scribbled words and floor plans littered the table as well. Fitz had two separate laptops set up among the clutter as well as a burner phone. “You might want to lay off the coffee for awhile, Fitz.”

“Well, you are the only person I know with the requisite skills that I can trust in this situation.” He blinked and then picked up one of the cups. “This one is for you. Oh, wait…that one is empty. I ordered a cup for you after you agreed to meet with me. It is this one.”

Grant smiled and stopped Fitz’s jittery hands before they knocked over any of the cups and made a mess. “I’m not thirsty but thank you for the thought. What exactly do you need help with, Fitz? Why can’t you ask Coulson or May for help with whatever is going on with you?”

Fitz shook his head and said, “I can’t trust them—not with this. Director Coulson has been spooked since he found out Dr. Leyva was Skye’s sister. The trip to Puerto Rico has only made things worse. He is worried about Hydra enlisting the help of powered people. Coulson has everyone on our team working on it. He is trying to find that bloke that escaped just as we arrived…uh Gordon. But that’s not what I need your help with. There’s a girl…”

His eyebrow rose at that. He would have to let Raina know that Gordon and the rest of the Inhumans needed to be on the lookout. SHIELD might just want to identify and catalogue them but it could be something more sinister. The agency had a history of ‘sanitizing’ powered people they believed to be too dangerous to live among the humans. The scientists they employed found new and interesting ways to disable or otherwise dampen powered people’s abilities.  Grant cleared his throat and asked, “A girl? Are you cheating on Simmons?”

Fitz’s eyes widened comically. “What? No! Why would you think a thing like that? Don’t be absurd. I would never be unfaithful to Jemma—not ever. It took nearly dying to get her to see me as more than a friend. I guess I have you to thank for that.” He rubbed at his tired eyes and said, “I called you because the last time we talked you told me not to be a hero.”

Grant tried not to laugh at Fitz’s exaggerated response to his question. If it were anyone else, he would think the person was lying poorly. However, he knew the scientist well enough to know it was a mixture of stress, exhaustion, and way too much caffeine. He held his hands up in a placating gesture. “Okay, if you aren’t dating this girl then what is she to you and why am I here?”

Fitz picked up the cup of coffee Grant refused. He took a big sip and said, “I should start at the beginning—every story should start at the beginning. It won’t make sense otherwise—right?”

Grant nodded and said, “Right, but try to remember that this isn’t an interrogation or a debrief, Fitz. I just need you to calm down and lay off the caffeine, buddy.”

The younger man collected the takeout cups and tossed them into a nearby trash bin. His trembling hands were warning enough that perhaps he had gone overboard with the coffee. He had just needed to stay awake so desperately and caffeine seemed like manna from heaven.

Fitz returned to the table and said, “While I was recovering from my injuries last year I had a lot of downtime. Director Coulson would only let me work so many hours a day despite my protestations. At first, the doctors were worried that I would have long-term brain damage. I pushed myself to the breaking point everyday to prove them wrong.”  

Grant felt a small pang that he would have preferred not to feel. It wasn’t like him to feel guilty about the things that he did in the course of a mission. Remorse wasn’t really in his nature. However, during one of their talks Dr. Banner theorized that Grant’s mind might have likened Fitz to his younger brother. He had caused real harm to someone he was meant to protect because of someone else’s orders.

The younger man was oblivious to Grant’s internal struggle and continued explaining his situation. “I joined a MMORPG to give my brain something to do during my forced downtime every day. Completing the quests were a great mental exercise and remembering all of the pathways was a good way to keep track of my retention. It also helped me to feel less isolated. The agents treated me with kid gloves and walked on eggshells around me. I ended up joining a guild with five other players.” He stopped talking and asked, “Do you understand anything I am saying?”

He huffed out a laugh and said, “I married a woman that loves all things science-fiction, comic book, and nerdy.  I may or may not have been forced to watch several episodes of The Guild on Netflix. Apparently, I am Fawkes.”

Fitz blinked in surprise and then dissolved into a fit of giggles. He shook his head as he tried to regain his composure.

“Are you picturing me in a kilt?” Grant asked in an amused tone.

The younger man laughed even harder and buried his face in his hands. He looked up with bleary eyes and said, “I think I like you better this way…you’re funnier. Okay, I joined a guild and I was cordial with the other members but I made one friend. She was smart…really smart. We started talking outside of the game and I found out that she was a 17-year-old college student. Her major is in mathematics and we ended up talking about that a lot. The longer that we talked the more I found out about her life outside of the game. Her parents were killed three years ago. A paternal aunt took her in but they clashed like oil and water. The woman was happy when she was accepted to Culver University. Jules moved on campus and hasn’t spoken to her aunt since then.”

Grant didn’t interrupt but he was silently making a few mental notes as he listened. However, he was smart enough to fast forward to the end of the story on his own. Jules obviously developed powers and Fitz was too scared of the ‘powered people paranoia’ at SHIELD to ask Director Coulson or Agent May for help. Skye was still monitoring the Index to ensure her sisters weren’t added to the list. The moment they were added SHIELD would get a very unpleasant surprise. Grant hoped it wouldn’t come to that. He had no use for Coulson or his agency but he didn’t want Skye to burn her bridges. Life was unpredictable and they could come in handy in the future.

Fitz said, “Once I was given a clean-bill of health my free time dwindled down to nothing so I had to quit my guild. I was preventing them from completing their quests. Jules and I kept in touch even after I quit. Two weeks ago, she called me in a panic. She claimed that she blinded a man with sparks from her fingertips after he tried to mug her. We had a video conference and she demonstrated the powers.  I had never seen anything like it before but I warned her against showing anyone else. I told her how dangerous it was and that some people wouldn’t think it was neat but a liability or something to be exploited. I tried to teach her the technique Agent May taught us to lower our heart rate. Her powers activated when she panicked…I thought if she kept calm maybe they wouldn’t spark again without her permission. I managed to get into the university’s security system and I erased the footage from the attack.”

Fitz turned a laptop around so that Grant could see a picture of the girl. He shook his head and said, “She’s just a scared kid, Ward.”

Grant stared at the girl’s picture for a moment. He couldn’t imagine developing powers at such a young age without any sort of warning. This girl didn’t know what was going on with her and didn’t have anyone to turn to except for Fitz. The scientist was a compassionate man to be sure and certainly brave to trek to New York alone to rescue Jules but he was hardly equipped to help her going forward. Honestly, Grant wasn’t anymore equipped than Fitz was despite his own recent acquisition of powers.

Fitz watched Ward closely as he studied Jules’ picture. At one point, he thought he knew this man. He once looked up to Ward as a friend and mentor but he was no longer under that illusion. He wasn’t of the opinion, like the rest of the team, that Grant was purely evil. He saw flashes of a good man and he refused to believe all of that was a farce. No one could keep up a façade every moment of every day.  He also had faith that he wasn’t devoid of humanity if Skye willingly intertwined her life with his.

“You did the right thing, Fitz. There was no reason to call in SHIELD unless she presented a danger to innocent civilians. You don’t know this girl well but it doesn’t seem like she will be knocking over banks by blinding people. However, if you are here I would guess that something about her situation has changed.”

He nodded. “Someone witnessed the mugging and recorded it on their phone instead of helping her. The video was uploaded to YouTube. I took it down and corrupted the data but not before Hydra saw it. Two days ago, I got a frantic call from Jules. She said that she narrowly avoided being nabbed by three armed men at her dorm room. They questioned her RA and roommate for two hours while pretending to be FBI agents. She packed a bag and got the hell out of there just in case they came back looking for her. I have a mate that works at the university. I asked him to lend Jules some money and I told her to get on a bus for New York. She was supposed to check into an upscale hotel and stay out of sight until I could make it here. I figured the better the security the less likely it would be for Hydra to kick in doors until they found her. I got into the city last night and I went to the hotel. Hydra has the place under surveillance. I don’t know how they found out she came to New York. I tried my best to keep her under their radar but I failed her.”

Grant looked thoughtful and said, “You did everything right, Fitz. They found her because of her age. The bus station and train stations would have been my first stops. I would have flashed her picture around to all of the ticket agents and splashed out a bit of cash. Someone would come forward with some sort of information. Hydra probably found out she hopped a bus for New York and tracked her here. Depending on their resources, they might have used surveillance camera footage to track her after she got off the bus. So, you called me in because she’s trapped in a hotel that you can’t get her out of without running smack dab into Hydra and even if you were to get her out you have no idea how to help her after that.”

Fitz nodded and sighed deeply. He ran a hand over his hair and said, “I heard Director Coulson and Agent May arguing about you and Skye after we went back to the Playground.”

“I hate when Mommy and Daddy fight.”

He shook his head and bit back a small smile. “I overheard Agent May say that the director should be careful of pushing your buttons because you have the skills to become a ghost. She is worried that you will take Skye with you. Can you really just disappear?”

Grant nodded and said, “It is part of my training but I don’t think that is the best move for Jules.”

The scientist was becoming agitated as he waited for an answer. Getting to New York without raising SHIELD’s suspicions hadn’t been an easy task. They believed he went home to be with his mother after the unexpected death of a family friend.

He asked, “Are you going to help me, Ward? I know that we aren’t friends but I think that we used to be even if it was just part of your cover identity. I didn’t know where else to turn for help. Everyone else that I know who would be capable of helping me is connected to SHIELD in some way. Things are too strained there now for me to bring her to them. Besides, I figured you would jump at a chance to thumb your nose at Director Coulson and SHIELD.”

Grant laughed uproariously and then flashed a winning smile. “That was a very nice closing gambit by you, Fitz. I am impressed by it. It seems that you have received more training in the art of asset manipulation from Agent May. When dealing with someone with dubious loyalties it is always best to appeal to their own self-interest.  You have no need for concern. I knew that I was going to help you before I even left home—as long as this wasn’t a trap. If this was a trap, I planned to shoot you—non-fatally of course. I wouldn’t want to disappoint the wife.”

Fitz swallowed thickly and huffed out a shocked laughed. In a questioning voice he said, “Thank you…”

The older man laughed heartily at the priceless express on his face. “It wouldn’t be personal. Every agent has his or her orders. I would just shoot you because it would provide a great distraction for me to get away. Coulson values you and he would be more concerned with saving your life rather than trying to apprehend me. It’s always good to have an exit strategy—another life lesson to take to heart since you seem to be taking them from me these days.”

“What can we do for Jules?”

“She is too young to drop off the radar that way. She would need to move around constantly and would forfeit any sort of a normal life. I get the feeling that you are trying to keep her away from SHIELD so that she will still have a chance at that. I will get her out of there and I will figure out a way to get Hydra off her scent. She might have to stop being who she is but she’s young enough to start new somewhere else.”

Fitz relaxed for the first time in 48 hours. “Thank you, Grant.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Fitz. First, I need to know where she is staying and then we are going to have to disturb Skye at work. I am going to need her behind a computer for this. She can be our eyes inside and outside of the hotel.” Grant stood up and clapped the younger man on the back. “It’ll be just like old times. Let’s get you back to the tower. You can get a shower and change clothes.”

Fitz closed his laptops and slid them into a messenger bag. He picked up one of his bags and smiled when Grant grabbed the other one. He asked, “Why do you look so happy?”

Grant said, “I am going to get to kill or at least gravely injure some very deserving people. This day just got so much better.”

The younger man wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He decided to just pick up his trash and throw the rest of it away before following Grant out of the coffeehouse.

Grant hailed a cab after they exited the coffeehouse. He slid into the back of the taxi and said, “Avengers Tower…”

Fitz climbed into the other side of the bright yellow SUV and clutched the bags in his arms. He felt more relaxed than he had in 48 hours. Fitz felt confident that he could get Jules out of that hotel with Grant’s help. He didn’t enjoy lying to his team but he didn’t like the hysteria that was beginning to build. Fitz truly believed that powered people were just like everyone else—there were good and bad apples in the bunch. Jemma had even begun to keep secrets from him because they were need-to-know operational details from some project the director gave her.

Grant paid the driver when they arrived at the tower.

Fitz looked up at the skyscraper for a moment and admired the view. He had not seen the building in person since Tony Stark finished the renovations following the attack on New York. It was huge and ostentatious but it was also an architectural wonder. Fitz was also thoroughly interested in the arc reactor used to power the entire tower.

Grant said, “Come on. We need to get inside before Romanov or Barton sees you standing out here with me. I can only assume that SHIELD thinks that you are anywhere but here. We wouldn’t want to blow your cover in such a ridiculous way.”

Fitz followed Grant into a side entrance and said, “They think I’m back home with my mum. I told them an old family friend died and that my mum needed my help.”

He nodded as they headed for an elevator. Grant swiped his access card and the doors slid open as he said, “That’s a good cover to have just in case you need to be here longer than a few days. Jules trusts you so I am going to need you to stick around until I can figure out her next move. SHIELD probably won’t check to see if your passport was used to leave the country but I will see what Skye can do out making it look as if it has.”

“Do you think they would check into that?” Fitz looked a little concerned. He hadn’t really thought about what he would do if anyone checked into his lie.

Grant watched as the digital display counted the levels they rapidly ascended. “No, I don’t think that they would but it never hurts to be cautious. They don’t have any reason to be suspicious of you—right?”

“I don’t think so. Everyone has been so distracted by Hydra and powered people that I think they barely paid attention to my request for leave.” Fitz didn’t mention SHIELD was spending a lot of time trying to continue Raina’s work. He might not agree with everything they were doing but he wouldn’t betray his agency to a known saboteur.

The elevator stopped on Grant and Skye’s floor and Darcy was already waiting in front of the doors. “Hi, Fitzy! You are lucky that you made good time getting back here, Grant Ward. I was getting pretty close to having JARVIS wake up Dad. He’s not very pleasant when he has a hangover.” She tilted her head to the side as if thinking of something. “But he does give me anything I ask for when he has a hangover and just wants to sleep. Oh, maybe I should go up for a visit. I really want to take the Tesla out today.”

Grant laughed and said, “Focus, Darce. I still need your help.”

She poked out her bottom lip and said, “But—but the Tesla.”

He smirked and said, “Unfortunately, we have to be heroes today. We are going to save an orphan from Hydra with guns and maybe a tiny bit of explosives. What could be more fun?”

Darcy bumped him with her shoulder. “That’s not fair. I can’t say no to rescuing a cute little orphan. I want mini quiches…”

Grant squeezed her shoulder and said, “I believe we have a deal. I need you to call Skye and tell her that she needs to come home as soon as she can. We have company…friendly company.”

She gave him a faux salute and said, “On it.”

He turned to Fitz and said, “Come on. I will show you to the guest room. You can get a shower and change into some fresh clothes.”

The younger man followed him down the hall to the guest bedroom. He dropped his bags on to the bed. It was as if the soft surface was calling his name.

Grant asked, “Are you listening to me?”

Fitz snapped out of his daze and said, “No.”

Grant chuckled. “At least you were honest about it. There are fresh towels in the bathroom. Just give me a shout if you need anything. We can’t move forward until Skye comes home so maybe take a nap to recharge a bit.”

Fitz nodded and said, “Thank you for doing this, Ward.”

“I haven’t done anything yet. Thank me when I get Jules out of that hotel without alerting Hydra or SHIELD.”

Grant walked out of the bedroom and went back into the living room. He stopped at the bassinet and smiled at his sleeping daughter.

JARVIS said, “Grant, I think it would be wise to involve Mr. Stark in any plans that might include an armed assault. I am not sure your immunity agreement covers that.”

“Is he still asleep?” asked Grant.

“Yes, but I think he wouldn’t mind being woken up for such an occasion. Sir has gone to great lengths to keep you out of prison.”

Darcy giggled from her spot on the couch. “JARVIS only does the big bro voice of reason thing to people he likes.”

“I would not like to see you return to your former status, Grant,” JARVIS added.

Grant said, “Colored be flattered. I propose a compromise. What if I asked Tea for her assistance? She isn’t likely to approve anything that will get me killed or incarcerated. She is most definitely a responsible adult.”

JARVIS paused and then said, “That would be an acceptable alternative. Shall I contact Dr. Leyva for you now?”  

“Yes, I think that would be for the best. I could use her advice on what comes after anyway.”


	82. Behind the Mask

Darcy walked into the elevator carrying several shopping bags. Grant only gave her two hours to pick up the items on his hastily dictated shopping list. However, shopping was like Darcy’s superpower. As a child, she frequently hit sample sales with her mother on the weekend. It was the only way that a single-mother with a rapidly growing daughter could afford designer labels. In any case, going to a sample sale was a strange mix of Supermarket Sweep and roller derby. You had to be quick to snatch up the best items and you might have to throw a few elbows to keep other patrons from ripping the clothes out of your hands.

Sadly, this morning Darcy only needed to use half of her shopping skill set—no elbows were thrown. Grant needed convincing disguises for him and Fitz. Much to the scientist’s surprise, he would be accompanying the former SHIELD agent on this rescue mission. Grant thought it best that a familiar face confronted Jules at the hotel. Dangerous men in ominous black suits had chased her out of her own life. These same men managed to track her to New York where they were staking out her hotel waiting for a chance to kidnap her for nefarious purposes. They couldn’t risk the girl running away from Grant because she thought Hydra sent him.

Darcy had to admit that she took a great deal of pleasure shopping for their disguises. She would be sure to snap a few pictures for posterity. The Foxhill Midtown Plaza was the site of the first Annual Avengers Assemble Con. Today was the first day of the convention and many of the attendees were already roaming the hotel in full costume. It would be easy enough for Grant and Fitz to enter the hotel unnoticed if they dressed the part of Avengers cosplayers. In addition, Darcy also picked up a costume after guessing Jules’ measurements from a few pictures Fitz provided. Grant was certain it would be easier to sneak the girl out of the hotel if she blended in with the convention attendees.

She walked out onto Grant and Skye’s floor when the elevator doors slid open. She held the bags out at her side mimicking Russell Crowe’s pose from Gladiator. “Are you not entertained? Your conquering hero has returned victorious and with many spoils of war!” Darcy flashed a self-satisfied smile and unloaded the bags onto the coffee table. “There wasn’t a lot to choose from considering what’s happening in the city right now but I made do with what I could find. You are lucky that I have a few geeky contacts in the city that pointed me in the right direction. Also, Dad’s black card helped to grease a few wheels. There isn’t much people won’t part with when you are offering tons of money.”

Grant was standing in front of the window as he stared out at the city below. For the last ten minutes, he had stared aimlessly as he formed a strategy in his mind. It wouldn’t be enough to simply dress up in costumes and stroll in unnoticed. He needed a backup plan on the off chance Hydra was able to pick them out of the crowd. Moreover, he had to do something that had the least probability of sparking a firefight. The hotel would be filled with innocent civilians and children. Grant wouldn’t risk putting any of them in the line of fire. He didn’t mind blood on his hands but generally not that of the innocent and never children.

His lovely wife had already hacked Foxhill’s surveillance system. Their cyber protection had been laughably thin. Skye would be their eyes in the hotel. She already had a route mapped out to get them in and out of the building without having to pass through the security checkpoints or any chokepoints that would leave them exposed for too long.

Tea approved their extraction plan. She would act as the driver and an extra pair of hands if they needed backup. Hopefully, Tea using her powers would enable them to get Jules out of the hotel without having to fire a single round. However, she was most important to the plans of how to help Jules once she came out of hiding. Tea promised that the friend she had lunch with the previous day could help.

He turned around and flashed a smile at Darcy as he walked toward her. Grant peeked in the bags and smirked when he saw something made of a blue Lyrca material. He wondered if that one was for him or Fitz. “Thank you for the assist, Darcy. I had a lot of work to do here and I wouldn’t have even known where to start looking for authentic costumes. I don’t care what you managed to pick up for us. At this point, I would dress up as Slave Leia if it meant getting in and out of the hotel without running into Hydra. We can’t take them head on.”

Darcy barked out a genuine laugh that just wouldn’t stop. She shook her head a few times as a light flush colored her cheeks. “Wow! You are definitely dedicated to the mission. Now I am wishing this was a regular convention where you could cosplay as anyone from fantasy or sci-fi. I would pay a serious amount of money to see you in a Slave Leia costume.”

He chuckled and said, “Good thing I am not desperate for money. I don’t think my hairy legs would look good in a bikini.”

She shook her head and said, “No, seriously. I would literally name my first-born Grant if I got see you in a Slave Leia costume. You know Halloween is only a few months away. We could so make this happen, man.”

Grant pretended to consider Darcy’s proposal seriously. Finally, he laughed and said, “I have been known to be vain but not enough to dress up as Slave Leia unless someone’s life is on the line. Besides, I get the feeling that Barton might be expecting to have ‘Junior’ named after him if you are having a boy. I would like to avoid being shot with arrows if at all possible. I mean I already took a couple while I was assisting SHIELD with their mission on Djevelen øy. It was not what I would call an enjoyable experience. I think the arrows hurt more coming out than they do going in.”

Darcy flopped onto the couch and kicked off her boots as she shrugged her shoulders. “Well, Clint is going to be super disappointed in my choice of names either way. If I have a son, I will name him in honor of my father. He will be named Anthony ‘Insert Middle Name Here’ Stark. I am not fond of my dad’s middle name. I know it probably seems like I am doing it to piss off or on Clint depending on how you look at it but it isn’t like that at all. My dad doesn’t have any sons that we know about and I want the Stark name to live on beyond him.” 

Grant sat on the edge of the coffee table and nudged Darcy’s knee with his own. He said, “Listen, I don’t know much about parents having a healthy relationship because mine hated each other with the white hot heat of a thousand suns. I will not presume to tell you how to deal with Clint because he is an asshole but he is still the baby’s father. You are going to have to figure out a way to deal with him that doesn’t make your kid think you hate his or her dad. On a completely separate note, I think giving your baby the Stark name is great. The world always needs another Stark and I think Tony will love it. He loves you a lot, Darce. All he kept saying last night was that you’re his little girl.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and huffed. She asked, “Why do you have to be so sensible, Grant? I have to tell you that it is really an unattractive trait. I thought you were supposed to be the half-mad SHIELD traitor. Where is the scorched Earth approach to interpersonal relationships?”

He smirked and said, “I’m more than half mad—trust me on that. I am sincerely hoping to lead a few Hydra operatives away from the hotel so that I can kill them. Or at the very least I want send them to the hospital. I have been so good lately.”

Darcy laughed and said, “Okay…that’s better. If you were sensible for much longer, I was going to start looking for the pod. Where is Fitz?”

“He was still taking a nap the last time I looked in on him. My guess is he had not slept a wink since Jules reached out to him for help. Unfortunately, I am going to have to wake him up when Skye and Tea make it back here.”

Fitz stood in the hallway with a tired expression on his face. He said, “That won’t be necessary. I woke up a few minutes ago.”

Grant looked over his shoulder and said, “I’m sure that you could use more sleep but I was going to have to wake you up soon anyway. Darcy made it back with our costumes so we should get changed and ready to go. We need to head over to the hotel and get Jules out of there before they decide to use the convention as cover to grab her out in the open. All it would take is a little chaos in the lobby or even starting a small fire to trigger a building wide evacuation.”

Darcy looked in a couple of bags and then pushed them toward the edge of the table. She nodded at Fitz and said, “Those are for you.”

Fitz walked over to the table and pulled out a replica of Mjolnir. He gawked at it for a moment and asked, “Thor? Really?”

She shrugged and said, “I could have picked up that Hulk Costume for you. It was nothing more than a pair of tattered pants, a shaggy black wig, and green body paint.”

He quickly picked up his bags as if Darcy was hiding the Hulk costume somewhere. He cleared his throat and said, “Thank you for your help, Darcy. This will work fine. I am going to change into the costume.”

Grant chuckled and asked, “What did you pick out for me, Darcy?”

Darcy pushed a few bags at him and said, “You are Iron Man. I picked up a Captain America costume for Jules. I figured the two of you were in more need of facial covering than Fitz is.”

Grant shook his head and said, “You have a wicked sense of humor. Thank you, Darce.”

“It was my pleasure. Like I said…I am taking pictures of this.”

He chuckled as he picked up the bags and headed into his bedroom. Grant quickly put on the Iron Man costume. The multiple parts made it difficult to put on quickly but they would ultimately allow him full range of motion. Afterward he looked at his reflection in the mirror and laughed heartily. He muttered, “Wicked sense of humor.”

Grant studied the costume in the mirror and found a few places to hide knives. He made sure they were secured and then tried to find a way to conceal a gun. Unfortunately, there was no way to hide a gun on his person. He turned his attention to one of the bags that his costume came in. The logo of a well-known comic book shop was prominently displayed on the bag. He doubted anyone would give the bag a second look if he were to carry it with him. Grant quickly decided to hide a night-night gun or two in the bag containing Jules’ costume. He picked up two guns and left the bedroom.

When he walked into the living room Tony, Skye, and Tea were sitting on the couch with Darcy waiting for him. Grant suddenly felt as if he was called into the principal’s office without notice. He lifted the mask off his face and asked, “What happened to the not waking up hungover Tony plan? I thought it was a solid plan.”

The engineer grinned and said, “JARVIS, I want you to take a picture and blow it up to poster size. I think this belongs on the wall of my workshop.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tea laughed quietly. “In my defense I am complete rubbish at lying to Tony. He always sees through me. He called to ask me to brunch—which is really just an excuse for him to drink alcohol before noon. He didn’t buy my excuses for not being able to make brunch. Anyway, he’s got no problem with our plans.”

Skye giggled and said, “The good news is I want you keep the costume, Grant.”

Grant’s expression brightened immediately. “Really?”

She nodded and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. “Oh, yeah. Spice of life and all that…”

He tossed two night-night guns into the bag containing Jules’ Captain America costume.

Tony looked horrified and he said, “I need brain bleach! Bad, Skye.”

“I do love it when she’s bad,” Grant added. He smirked at Skye and waggled his eyebrows.

Darcy cackled helplessly.

Tony warned, “Don’t make me bring Cap in here to give you all a stern talking to…I’ll do it!”

Darcy clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughing. She shook her head and gasped, “He’s not kidding! He will totally do it. Cap gives the longest lectures ever…”

Fitz walked into the room dressed in his full Thor costume. He asked, “What’s so funny?”

Tony chuckled and said, “JARVIS, take a picture of that, too. Send it to Thor.”

“Right away, sir.”

Grant smirked and clapped Fitz on the back. “We should leave now. One of the first panels will be starting soon. A lot of people will be arriving now. It’ll be easier to just blend in with the new wave of people.”

Tea stood up and smiled. “Well, let’s get this show on the road, boys.”

Skye walked over to Grant and kissed. “Good luck. Keep Fitz safe please…”

Grant replied, “That’s the plan, sweet pea. Love you.”

“I love you, too.” She patted him on his plastic covered backside and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We broke the 200,000 word mark. How did that happen?


	83. Tourist Trap

Their plan albeit hastily thrown together actually turned out to be rather effective. Costume clad convention goers streamed into the Foxhill Midtown Plaza from almost every entrance. The organizers had obviously greatly underestimated the level of interest when they chose this venue. Today was only the first day of the convention but the hotel was already packed to the gills with vendors and attendees. Grant shuddered to think about the wave of people that would arrive prior to the more interesting panels. He hated being in large crowds of people because it was a tactical nightmare. Scores of unidentified people meant there were too many variables to account for every possible scenario. However, in this case he needed the crowd as much as he despised it.

After entering the hotel with the rest of the attendees, Grant scanned the area and easily picked out the people that just didn’t belong. He couldn’t tell if they were Hydra or just private security monitoring the convention. Professional muscle-for-hire had a pretty standard appearance: athletic, clean cut, and plain. You wanted muscle that would fade into the wallpaper. By Grant’s count, there were at least ten possible operatives.

He spoke into his headset, “Sweet pea, how are you doing on identifying Hydra in the crowd? It would be nice to know what we are up against before we bring her down here. This could easily turn into a lobster trap: easy to get in and impossible to leave.”

Skye said, “I am focusing on anyone standing around in a business suit and the few I have seen with earpieces. So far, I have found three Hydra operatives but the facial recognition software isn’t finding matches for some people. I would bet on them being Hydra as well. I am flagging them for future reference. I will alter your route out of the hotel to avoid any suspected Hydra operatives. Going out of the front doors is out of the question now. The updated route should be available on Fitz’s tablet in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Grant and Fitz split off from the pack and made a beeline for the bank of elevators. However, there was a large contingent already there waiting with their luggage. Grant would have gladly taken the stairs but Skye’s reconnaissance of the floor plans revealed that the stairs were fire exits only. Hotels of this size were notorious for limiting access to the stairwells—especially on the lobby level. Grant decided he would have to play the part of asshole tourist and bump his way through the crowd or they would end up waiting for the next elevator. Time really was of the essence.

He looked at Fitz and spoke in a lowered voice, “We need to move to the front of the pack, Fitz. Stay on my six the entire time. Don’t lag behind for any reason. Got it?”

Fitz nearly jumped out of his skin when Grant spoke to him. Truthfully, he had been focused on what would happen to Jules once they got her out of the hotel safely. Skye’s older sister was vague about how her friend could help the girl. However, he didn’t exactly have any better options. He nodded and said, “I’ll be right behind you, Grant.”

Grant counted down as the elevator got closer to the ground floor. He widened his stance to make his body as large as possible and shouldered his way through the crowd. He could hear Fitz grunting from contact as he followed Grant’s lead. At least he was certain that the younger man kept up with him.

When the elevator doors opened, Grant and Fitz were one of the first to walk onto the car. A few of the hotel guests openly glared at Grant. Others muttered unpleasant things about him.

He only shrugged at them and leaned against the wall after pressing the button for Jules’ floor. There were still a considerable number of hotel guests waiting outside the elevator as the doors closed. Grant knew he had made the right decision in moving to the front of the line.

Fitz sort of wilted under the intense glare from some of the passengers. It was a very small space to stand so closely to people who were irritated with you. Moreover, Fitz wasn’t exactly good in awkward social situation. Honestly, he wasn’t really great in regular social situations either. He had improved somewhat since leaving the academy. Being a field agent forced him out of his comfort zone more than he liked.

He frowned at a man that stared at him with an intense glare. He opened his mouth to apologize but his attention was drawn to the tablet in his messenger bag. He pulled it out and quickly glanced over the updated route. Fitz nudged Grant and nodded his head toward the screen.

Grant took the tablet and studied the changes Skye made to their exit route based on Hydra’s presence. They would need to take the stairwell from Jules’ floor and exit via the alarmed door. The door had direct access to the adjacent parking structure. Tea would be waiting for them on that level. It would need to be a quick get away because the hotel’s security would surely have a quick response time and Hydra would likely be faster.

When the elevator arrived on the 12th floor, Grant muscled his way out of the elevator with Fitz close behind. As the doors slid closed behind them, he studied the metal placard on the wall that indicated what direction to venture based on the room number. He nodded toward the left corridor to indicate that Fitz should follow him.

A few guests were milling around the hallway but Grant did spot one man that looked out of place. He was dressed as a tourist but he held himself in an incredibly stiff stance as he headed toward the elevators. Grant eyed him carefully from behind his Iron Man mask but continued walking toward Jules’ room.

When they arrived, Fitz stepped forward and thumped out the tune _Shave and a Haircut_ on the door.

Grant tilted his head to the side as way of questioning the choice. However, soon enough the person on the other side of the door completed the tune.

Fitz shrugged his shoulders and offered a small smile. “Her favorite film is _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_.”

Grant huffed out a laugh at the movie choice as the door opened to reveal a teenage Asian-American girl. Her jet-black hair had electric blue streaks running through it.

She threw her arms around Fitz and hugged him. She said, “You came!”

The hug caught Fitz off guard but he smiled warmly. “I said that I would be here.”

She shrugged as she pulled back from the hug and said, “Lots of people say things that they don’t really mean. So can I get out of here? I have been feeling like a sitting duck waiting for you.”

Grant held up a shopping bag and said, “We can leave as soon as you change into this. It’ll help you blend until we get out of the building.”

She eyed him carefully and asked, “Who’s your friend?”

Fitz smiled and said, “It’s okay. You can trust him. His name is Grant and he is here to help me get you out of here. I couldn’t do this on my own. I don’t really have the skills for the armed extraction of an asset.”

She backed away from Grant quickly. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the red and gold plastic mask covering his face. “Please tell me this isn’t the guy that tried to kill you!”

Grant sighed deeply and shot Fitz a look that he couldn’t see beneath the mask. He said, “Maybe we should move this conversation out of the hallway before someone sees her or gets suspicious. This really isn’t the time to start drawing attention to ourselves.”

He pushed Fitz into the hotel room and closed the door. He kept his distance from the rightfully nervous young woman.

The girl backed up against the wall and asked, “Why would you bring the person that tried to kill you and your girlfriend? How is that even a remotely good idea?”

Grant flipped up his mask and glared at Fitz. “You told a civilian the details of a classified mission, Fitz?”

Fitz looked flustered and said, “I didn’t give her details! I was very vague about how you tried to kill me. I was very confused about how my friend could kill me with the push of a button. I couldn’t talk to anyone else on the team about it because they all hated you at the time. I didn’t…I still don’t.”

“That asset manipulation training has done wonders for you, Fitz,” he ground out. He pushed the bags toward the younger man after removing the night-night guns. Grant handed one to Fitz. “Get her to change into the costume so that we can get the hell out of here in one piece. I am going to go make sure the hallway stays clear.”

Fitz said, “Grant…”

The former agent cut him off with a dismissive wave of the hand. “We really don’t have time for this, Fitz.”

The girl muttered, “He’s touchy for a would-be-murderer.”

Grant flashed a winning smile and said, “I am not a would-be-murderer. Don’t take more than ten minutes. I’d like to wrap this up.” He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him after pulling his mask down.

He was angry for being gullible enough to think that Fitz would think of him as anything other than the man that nearly killed him. He felt the twinge of hurt feelings but quickly banished them. He understood the difference between business and personal. Fitz coming to him for help was business and he wouldn’t make the mistake of thinking it was anything else again.

Grant noticed the man from earlier. He seemed to be loitering near the end of the hall. He said, “Skye, I need you to run someone through facial recognition for me. He’s at the end of the hall near the maid’s cleaning cart.”

She replied, “On it.” There was a pause and then she asked, “Are you okay? I would understand if you weren’t. I have Fitz muted so you can be honest with me.”

“I’m fine, Skye. I am only doing this for you anyway. I know what Fitz means to you.”

Skye held back a sigh. “Well, I will be sure to reward you well for your effort because I appreciate it. Standby and I will get you the information you need.”

Grant surreptitiously kept an eye on the man but he was almost certain the guy was with Hydra.

“Grant, you were right to be suspicious. He’s Hydra. Should I change the route again?”

“No, it’s a good plan. I will take him out. I just need you to make sure out path stays clear.”

Skye said, “I’m on it. Be careful, honey.”

He smirked and asked, “Where is the fun in that, sweet pea?” Grant took a running start down the corridor and reached the man before he could radio for help. Grant bashed him across the face with his elbow a few times breaking his nose in the process. He ripped the earwig from the man’s ear and tossed into the yellow trash bag hanging from the maid’s cart.

Grant kicked the cart down the hall and then continued to beat the man into a bloody pulp. He continued until the operative stopped fighting back. Grant put him in a chokehold and applied pressure until he lost consciousness. He dropped the man’s body onto the floor and then stood up.

He took a deep breath and felt a sense of relief. Taking his frustrations out on the Hydra operative was just what the doctor ordered. Bruce would probably want him to meditate for longer than normal this afternoon.

Skye asked, “Feeling better?”

He smirked and replied, “Much.” Grant picked up the man’s body and arranged it behind the maid’s cart. He took out the night-night gun, shot the man in the chest twice, and then walked away. He hoped the body wouldn’t be discovered until well after they left the hotel.  

Fitz walked out of the hotel room carrying two duffel bags as Grant approached. He cleared his throat. “Jules is changing now. She’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Grant nodded and said, “Hydra had an operative on this floor. They are going to realize pretty quickly that he’s out of commission. We should hurry this along. Let me see the new route again.”

The younger man fished the tablet out of his messenger bag and passed it over to Grant. He fidgeted with the handle of Jules’ duffel bag as he tried to figure out what to say to the man standing beside him. “Grant, about the way Jules’ reacted in the room…”

He passed the tablet back to Fitz and said, “Let’s just get this done, Fitz. She is right. It is crazy for you to ask for the help of the person that tried to kill you just a year ago.”

“But I did because I believed—I still believe that some part of your act was real. There has to be some part of Grant Ward that was as much my friend as I was his. I don’t think we can ever be the friends I once thought that we were but maybe we can be something else.”

Grant shrugged and said, “Maybe…”

The door opened and Jules stepped out wearing the Captain America costume. She asked, “Do I have to wear the mask? It smells like melted plastic. Blechh.”

Grant raised an eyebrow and answered, “Yes, we’d like to keep anyone from recognizing you for as long as possible.”

She huffed and pulled the mask over her face. “Fine. I’m ready to get out of here.”

Fitz asked, “How are we going to do this, Grant?”

“I am going to take the lead and you’ll bring up the rear. Jules is to be between us at all times. If we encounter Hydra, I want the two of you to continue on to the rally point where Tea will be waiting with the car. I will hold them off until I know that the two of you are safe and then I will make my own way out.”

Fitz nodded and dropped back behind Jules. He took a deep breath and handed her the duffel bags. “You will have to carry these.”

Grant looked at the younger man and said, “Let’s move. Weapons hot.” He took the safety off the night-night gun and cautiously moved down the relatively empty corridor. When they reached the end, he craned his neck both ways to ensure the coast was clear. Even though Skye was on the cameras Grant liked to do a visual check of his own. If he learned anything from his lovely wife, it was that, it was easy to loop surveillance footage of an empty hallway.

Grant quickly crossed to the stairwell and opened the door. He beckoned Jules and Fitz to follow his lead. Grant walked down a few stairs and looked back at Fitz. “Close the door quietly. We don’t want to attract any unwanted attention.”

He nodded and slowly let the heavy metal door close with a soft click.

Skye said, “Grant! You guys have company coming down from the 14th floor.”

Grant grunted and asked, “How many?”

“Two. I have identified both as Hydra agents.”

“Are the lower floors clear?”

Skye was silent as she did a visual check. “Yes, they are clear.”

Grant looked at Fitz and said, “Take Jules down to the 8th floor and leave through the emergency exit. Tea should be right outside in the parking garage. I’ll be right behind you.”

Fitz looked uncertain but knew that he needed to get Jules out of the building safely. He nodded at her and said, “Come on!”

Jules ran down the stairs toward the 8th floor as instructed. Fitz was hot on her heels with his night-night gun at the ready. Coulson made him stay up to date on his time at the firing range but shooting a gun (even one only firing cartridges of dendrotoxin) wasn’t high on his list of things he wanted to do.  However, he hadn’t come all the way to New York get Jules or himself captured or killed by Hydra.

They made it down one flight of stairs before gunfire erupted above them in the stairwell. Fitz froze in place when his mind registered the fact that Hydra was using live ammo. Grant only had a night-night gun to fend them off. Fitz looked up toward where they left the former agent and quickly decided to follow the original plan. He needed to get Jules out of the building before he could think of helping Grant.

Fortunately, the path to the 8th floor’s emergency exit was clear. However, as soon as Fitz pushed the door open the alarm was triggered. He ran over to the SUV that Tea was driving and opened the backdoor for Jules.

The girl threw her duffel bags into the back and then climbed in after them. She took off her mask and then looked at Tea nervously.

Fitz asked, “Is he okay in there, Skye?”

In a guarded voice she replied, “I don’t know. I have lost contact with Grant and there aren’t any cameras in the actual stairwell. It’s a dead zone for most hotels. Just stick with Jules, Fitz. Grant will find his own way out. We stick with the plan no matter what.”

Fitz took a deep breath and closed the door. He looked at Tea. “If you lose contact with me…just get Jules out of here.”

The scientist dashed back into building and took the stairs two at a time to reach Grant’s last location. He let out something of an unmanly squeal when a body dropped over the side of the banister sailed by him on the long drop to the bottom of the stairwell.

Grant ran down the stairs slightly bloody but looking very happy. He smiled, “Aww were you worried about me, Fitz?”

Fitz’s mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Grant grabbed the younger man by the shoulder and said, “We should go now. More are coming.”

Fitz snapped out of it and ran down the stairs he had just climbed. He burst out of the fire exit and climbed into the back seat with Jules.

Grant ran around the car and hopped into the front seat beside Tea. “We should go. The police have definitely been called.” He took a breath. “Well, that was fun.”

Tea shook her head and stepped on the gas. She put the phone on speakerphone. “Your wife would like a word with you.”

He smirked. “Hi, sweet pea.”

“Oh don’t you pull that with me, Grant Ward. What happened to your earpiece?”

Grant said, “Well, my head got slammed against a concrete wall and I think that destroyed it. The good news is that I probably only killed one of them.”

“Well, Dr. Banner will be very pleased with that. I am just glad that you are okay, stupid. I will see you when you make it back to the tower.”

He smiled. “You haven’t called me stupid recently.”

“Well, you haven’t done anything so stupid lately. I love you.”

He said, “I love you, too.”

Tea ended the call and offered a peppy smile. “Well, I think that went much better than we could have hoped.”

Grant raised an eyebrow at her and then shrugged. “That’s true.”

Tea slowed down as the car exited the parking garage. She didn’t want to draw the attention of the responding squad cars.

The drive to the tower was conspicuously silent as everyone processed the events. When they arrived, Tea whipped into a parking spot in the underground parking structure and turned off the car.

Everyone piled out of the car and headed toward the waiting elevator.

Jules clutched her duffel bags tightly and asked, “Where are we going?”

Fitz gave her a reassuring smile. “We are going to Grant and Skye’s place. Tea’s friend will be there to meet you. She thinks that he can help you with your powers.”

She gave him a dubious look. Fitz had been very insistent that she not tell anyone about her powers because it was dangerous.

Tea saw the look on the girl’s face and smiled. She let her dark brown eyes fade into chaotic blue swirls. “You’re not alone.”

Jules gasped in surprise. “Are you like me?”

“In a way, I am,” Tea replied.

When the elevator stopped, the doors opened onto Grant and Skye’s floor. It was pretty much as they left it an hour ago with two small exceptions—Tea’s friend had arrived with two friends of his own.

She stepped off the elevator and smiled at the older man warmly. Tea took his hand and squeezed it. “Thank you for coming so quickly, Charles. However, as you can see from my brother-in-law’s appearance it wasn’t a situation that could keep for very long.”

Professor Xavier returned her smile and said, “Well, it is a truly a strange occurrence for you to request my assistance.” He looked toward the young woman in the Captain America costume. “I assume this is the young woman we spoke about on the phone.”

Tea nodded and said, “It is.” She motioned for Jules to step forward. “Professor, I would like for you to meet Jules.”

The girl took set her bags down and said, “Uh, actually my name is Jubilation—Jubilation Lee. Jules is just a nickname.”

He smiled. “Well, it is nice to meet you, Miss Lee.”

"Uh, it is nice to meet you, too."

Tony walked over and clapped Fitz on the back. “I am glad that you made it back in one piece. I had my doubts.”

The younger man squinted at him. “Uh, thanks?”

Skye gave up pretending to be unconcerned and rushed over to Grant while Tea and Professor Xavier handled introductions. She asked, “Are you really okay?”

He smiled and said, “I’m fine, sweet pea. I’ve had worse.”

She poked him in the ribs. “I can’t believe you let two men beat you up like that. You might be losing your touch. I think we need to spend more time in the gym.”

Darcy cackled from the couch and said, “She’s right. You totally look like you got your ass handed to you, Grant.”

He pulled Skye into a hug and rolled his eyes at Darcy over her shoulder. “Darcy, if you are going to be my second wife I am going to need you to be a bit more supportive. Someone needs to stroke my ego.”

She cackled even louder and clapped a hand over her mouth when everyone in the room looked at her. She glared at Grant but there was no heat behind it.

Grant smiled smugly at her. He kissed Skye’s cheek. “I am going to go get out of this costume and clean my face.”

Skye grinned and said, “I’ll come with…”

Darcy rolled her eyes and said, “If you two are gone for longer than five minutes I am coming in there after you. We have actual work left to do. Besides, the professor and his friends are sticking around for lunch.”

Grant waggled his eyebrows at Darcy but didn’t say anything because Tony was within earshot. “If you insist.”

Darcy shook her head and snickered as Grant and Skye disappeared into the hallway.


	84. Protection Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly late. I am so sorry! This was a long one and the holiday derailed me for a few days. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Lunch went off without a hitch largely in part because of JARVIS’s stellar planning. He ordered enough food to feed an army and had it delivered not long after Grant and Fitz returned with Jules. He also restricted access to Grant and Skye’s floor to prevent any unexpected visitors from dropping in unannounced. Professor Xavier required discretion to maintain the safety of his charges at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. He rarely made trips into the city and only did so today because of Tea’s urgent call.

Everyone congregated in the living room because the dining room table didn’t have enough chairs. However, the casual setting made lunch feel a lot more carefree than it actually was. Everyone understood what was on the line here. They only hoped the atmosphere would prove comfortable to Jules. Gaining her trust was paramount.

The meal was filled with jovial conversation and perhaps a bit more science than Grant would have liked to sit through because it all went over his head a bit. He was able to glean from the conversation that he was not a mutant—at least not in the way Professor Xavier defined it. However, it seemed as if Skye was a mutant. Her succubus powers were naturally occurring and therefore were just part of her overall makeup. Mutants’ powers usually manifested during the teen years or perhaps later for others like Skye. Professor Xavier and Tea theorized that the pronounced delay in her sisters’ development might be because they also carried Kree DNA. Even without going through the terrigen mist the Kree descendents weren’t exactly human.

However, the conversation turned darker the longer they talked. Apparently, the X-Men had been investigating a spate of missing mutant cases. As everyone swapped information, it began to seem more likely than not that Hydra was kidnapping mutants and other powered people for dubious purposes. No one was certain if it was for experimentation or to turn these people into a weapon the way Hydra did with Mike Peterson. It just put Grant even more on edge. He wouldn’t feel that his family was safe until Hydra was in the ground. Immunity deal or not, he would kill as many of them as it took to guarantee Thalia and Skye were safe.

Tony seemed to have the same idea because he promised to suggest a more focused campaign on Hydra featuring the Avengers. Thus far, they took a step back and allowed SHIELD to lead the charge. Agents Romanov and Barton often went on solo missions to eliminate Hydra threats. Director Coulson and his agents were doing an admirable job but they hardly had the manpower or resources to scour every crevice and dark hole where Hydra could be hiding. The Avengers had Tony’s sizable bank account to bankroll their missions and they had a Hulk.

After lunch wrapped up, everyone split into varying groups and socialized a bit more. Tea was eager to catch up with Professor Xavier and Grant was interested in the curriculum Logan used for the combat course he taught at the institute. In reality, they were all waiting on Jules to make a decision. She had all of the relevant information but it was hardly a simple decision for her to make. Jules would be entrusting her life and safety to a group of people she didn’t know simply because they were like her genetically. It didn’t work out so well the last time she did that. After her parents died, Jules put her trust in her aunt. When that experiment failed spectacularly, she ended up petitioning the court to emancipate her right before she graduated high school.

Jules stood in front of the impressive wall of windows and looked down out at the city below them. The skies were clear that afternoon so she could clearly see the urban sprawl that was Midtown Manhattan for miles. She saw the news reports of the damage following the alien invasion but you could barely see the scars now. At the time she thought that learning aliens existed would be the most she could ever be shocked in her life. Sparks shooting from her fingertips quickly surpassed the existence of aliens. However, this afternoon meeting Professor Xavier and his friends Ms. Grey and Logan sort of topped everything else. There were genetically mutated people in the world with superhuman powers and she was counted in their ranks. Professor Xavier did his best to explain the mutation process and pitched the idea of Jules taking a year off from school to focus on a different education. It honestly wasn’t a terrible idea. She wanted to be able to control her powers so that she could live amongst the general populace. Jules didn’t want to risk exposing herself again or accidentally hurting an innocent bystander.

For the last ten minutes, Fitz distractedly held a conversation with Tony Stark. The older man was once again trying to recruit him to Stark Industries. It was an attractive offer but his answer was still “no”. The young scientist couldn’t in good conscience leave SHIELD while it was still rebuilding. He watched how hard it was for Director Coulson to find someone he trusted to take Skye’s position after she resigned. However, Fitz would rule out the possibility in the distant future. He wasn’t exactly what you would call a ‘lifer’ where SHIELD was concerned.

Tony clapped the younger man on the back and offered a smirk when Fitz jumped forward a bit because he was startled by the sudden contact. “You’ve been watching her this entire time. Go talk to her. I am sure all of this was a lot to take in. Perhaps you can offer her some guidance and encourage her to make the safest decision. The truth of the matter is that she is too young to become a nomad. Life on the run isn't safe.”

Fitz smiled sheepishly and said, “Uh, thank you, Mr. Stark. I think I will go talk to her now.” He joined Jules at the window and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Fitz cleared his throat and asked, “How are you doing?”

Jules looked at him briefly and shrugged before going back to staring out the window. “Well, I found out that I am a freak so that’s something.”

He frowned and took a moment to look for the right words. “You are not a freak. You are just different and there is nothing wrong with being different. If everyone was exactly the same the world would be a very dull place to live. If everything was the same then I wouldn't be a scientist. I chose my field because of the complexity of the world around us. Discovering new and exciting wonders is what keeps life interesting."

“This isn’t like being double-jointed or ambidextrous, Fitz. I am different in a way that could get me imprisoned, experimented on, or outright killed. I know that everyone was trying to be positive for my benefit but there is a high possibility that I might not ever be able to return to my real life. I don’t exactly have any family worth speaking to but I had friends and I finally settled on a major. I even had a sorta boyfriend. It’s not much of a life but it is mine—or it was mine.”

He said, “That is where you are wrong. SHIELD is working everyday to bring down Hydra. Professor Xavier and the X-Men have been working on the very same mission for the last few months. Hydra is outmanned and overmatched. They will lose it is a matter of ‘when’ not ‘if’ the organization will totally collapse. Once the danger passes, you can go back to your life, Jules. In the meantime, you can study under one of the most accomplished scientists in North America. You can learn more about mutants. You can be with people who are like you…there is a benefit to be had in that.”

Jules asked, “What if I don’t like it? I’ll be stranded.”

“You aren’t going to be a prisoner there, Jules. Your stay is voluntary and if you ever change your mind, you are free to leave. I will help you figure out your next move. I won’t just abandon you. You are my friend and I will look out for you.”

She took a deep breath and then asked, “Could you stay in New York for a few days? I mean—just until I know that I don’t hate it there. I mean they could be a cult or something.”

He laughed but nodded. “SHIELD thinks that I am out of the country. I could extend my stay for a few days just to be sure that you are happy at the institute. I will get a hotel room right here in the city. We can meet up every day if you want to talk about how you are adjusting.”

Jules chewed at her bottom lip for a moment and then finally nodded. “Okay. I will do it—I’ll become a student at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.”

Fitz smiled and said, “Let’s go tell everyone the good news.”

Darcy grinned when they turned around. Everyone in the room was already looking at the two of them. “We already know. We were kind of eavesdropping. This room really isn’t big enough for private conversations that aren’t held at a whisper.”

Skye laughed softly and said, “Even once Fitz has gone home if you change your mind or need something I am only a call and a few miles away. Any friend of Fitz is a friend of mine.”

Jules smiled a little. “Thank you.”

“Fitz, you don’t have to worry about getting a hotel room. You are welcome to take the guest room for the rest of your stay. It would probably be better to limit your exposure while you are here. We wouldn’t want SHIELD catching wind that you lied about your reasons for taking time off. Besides, it will give us the opportunity to catch up with each other.”

“Oh. Are you sure? I doubt SHIELD will be looking for me.” Fitz looked at Grant cautiously. He wasn’t certain the former agent would want him staying in their guest room after what happened at the hotel. Fitz might not have been great with social cues but he knew hurt feelings when he saw them.

Grant was seated on the couch with Logan. The two men had been swapping stories about their fighting styles. Grant couldn’t help wishing he was a bit younger so that could learn from the instructors at the institute. He smiled at Fitz. “You are welcome to stay in our guest room, Fitz. It’s better this way. Skye would just be worried about you if you were staying in a hotel.”

Finally, the younger man nodded and said, “Okay. I will stay here. Thank you—both of you.”

Grant nodded in Fitz's direction.

Jean said, “If you are ready, Ms. Lee, we should go to the institute. You can take a tour and get a feel for the facility. Dr. Fitz can accompany you if it would make you feel more at ease.”

She looked at Fitz with wide hopeful eyes. Nine times out of ten Jules was fiercely independent. She fearlessly sought legal emancipation from her aunt and started taking care of herself. However, she didn’t know a thing about this completely new world. This whole situation left her feeling wrong-footed.

Tea interjected. “I would be happy to drive you back into the city once Jules is settled in for the evening. My visit to the institute the other day was much too brief for my liking.”

Fitz nodded and replied, “Sure. I am actually very anxious to see the facility for myself. Thank you for offering to drive me back here, Dr. Leyva.”

Professor Xavier smiled warmly. “Well, I am glad that is settled. I appreciate the hospitality but we really must go. Normally, I do not stay away from the institute for very long. Young powerful people need a watchful eye or chaos reigns.”

Tony cast a glance at Skye, Darcy, and Grant. He said, “That is a sentiment that I understand well."

Darcy made a face at Tony and shrugged, "We are not children."

The inventor laughed and asked, “Are you sure about that, Mini-Me?"

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him and scowled.

Skye perked up when she heard Thalia crying over the baby monitor. She quickly excused herself and went to the nursery to check on the baby. She picked up the crying infant and soothed her.

“What’s the matter, angel?” asked Skye. She rocked Thalia and carried her over to the changing table. “Let’s get you into a clean diaper. I bet that would make you feel better.”

Skye softly sang, “ _Enjoy yourself. It’s later than you think. Enjoy yourself. While you’re still in the pink. The years go by as quickly as a wink. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy yourself. It’s later than you think_. _You’re going to take that ocean trip. No matter, come what may. You’ve got your reservation but you just can’t get away. Next year for sure you’ll see the world. You’ll really get around. But how far can you travel when your six feet underground? Enjoy yourself. It’s later than you think. Enjoy yourself. While you’re still in the pink. The years go by as quickly as a wink. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy yourself. It’s later than you think_.”

Thalia’s cries tapered off once Skye began to sing to her. She stared up at her with big inquisitive eyes.

JARVIS said, “I am sorry to interrupt, Skye. Dr. Banner asked that I inform you and Grant that the vaccines he ordered for young Miss Thalia have arrived. He is available this evening and tomorrow afternoon to administer the vaccines. Dr. Banner believes it would be most prudent if Miss Thalia receives her vaccinations before your trip to Boston.”

“Oh, that’s great news. I will talk to Grant to figure out if today or tomorrow would be better for us. Please tell Dr. Banner that we’ll call him as soon as we’ve made a decision.”

“Right away.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Skye replied. She tossed the diaper into the trash pail and snapped Thalia’s blue and white floral coverall closed. She picked up the baby and smiled at her. “Let’s see about getting a bottle for you.”

When Skye walked into the living room, she realized only Grant and Darcy remained. Her husband was in the kitchen making a bottle for Thalia while her friend lounged on the couch flipping through a magazine.

“I couldn’t have been gone for that long. I really wanted to say goodbye to Ms. Grey. She was fascinating.”

Grant walked into the room and tested the temperature on his wrist. He said, “I think they really wanted to get Jules out of here before she changed her mind. She is still shaky about her decision—not that I can blame her for that. We are asking her to put a lot of faith in people she doesn’t know. On the bright side, Professor Xavier has invited the two of us for a visit.”

Darcy added, “And Dad went to talk to Cap about our Hydra problem. I think he is really hoping to get the Avengers involved in the hunt for Hydra. He will probably just do it on his own if they won’t agree to help.”

Skye snorted. “That definitely sounds like Tony. He is not really one to sit around and do nothing. He is always working on one plan or another. Honestly, I don’t care who ultimately eliminates Hydra—as long as it happens.” She plopped onto the couch beside Darcy.

Darcy smiled down at Thalia and tickled her stomach. “Well, there is a lot worth protecting.”

Grant handed Skye the bottle for Thalia. “I figured she would be hungry by now. Am I crazy or is some sort of pattern developing for her?”

Skye raised an eyebrow at him as she started to feed Thalia. “Well, you are definitely crazy but Thalia is sort of telling us her feeding schedule. Raina must have had something set up.”

“Speaking of your sister, I sent her a picture of Thalia this morning while I was waiting for Darcy to come back with the costumes. She was coldly appreciative.”

She laughed. “She misses Thalia but she will get to see her soon enough. Oh, JARVIS mentioned that the vaccines arrived and that Dr. Banner wanted to vaccinate Thalia today or tomorrow but he thinks it should definitely be before we go to Boston. I think he is right. She’ll be around a new environment and people will probably want to hold her.”

Grant frowned at that idea.

“You did realize that we were going to have to let your family hold Thalia if they asked? You’re coming back to play the dutiful son and she is their granddaughter and niece,” Skye added.

He grumbled but didn’t respond to that directly. “We should get the vaccination done today. We still have a lot to get done before we leave for Boston. This will be one thing off the list.”

Skye nodded and said, “JARVIS, could you tell Dr. Banner that we’re available whenever he is.”

“Of course, Skye,” JARVIS replied.

She smiled at Grant. “Don’t look so glum. I think we finally found something that will land Christian in prison where he belongs.”

Grant sat up straighter and asked, “What is it?”

Darcy laughed and said, “Oh, that got his attention.”

“Darcy helped me chase down a lead I had been following for a few days. One of the shell companies your family uses makes monthly payments to two entities that made no sense at first. One was to an offshore account masquerading as a charity to feed the hungry. The other payment goes directly to an inmate account at a correctional facility in Massachusetts. The inmate comes from a blue-collar Boston family. At first, I thought he might have been your father’s illegitimate child—or your mother for that matter. Darcy did a deep tissue background check while I focused on other leads. It paid off.”

Grant looked at Darcy with a smile. “Come on—give me some good news. I really want something I can use to bury that smug son of a bitch.”

Darcy said, “Well, you are in luck. The inmate is one Jonathan Patrick Pearce. He pled guilty to five counts of vehicular manslaughter while under the influence. He received five years per count to be served consecutively. It just so happens that he was Christian’s frat brother. Your brother was in the car with him the night of the accident. He plowed into a car head on and sent it off the bridge into the river below. It was the middle of January. The people in the other car never had a chance. They were college students headed to the party Christian and Jonathan had just left. Your father was on scene for the police were even called. When the police arrived on the scene, Jonathan said that he had been driving although it was Christian’s car. He accepted a plea deal a week later and the whole matter was swept under the rug.”

Grant’s expression sobered. He was looking for a way to destroy Christian but this didn’t exactly give him the pleasure he expected. His brother had taken five lives that night and no doubt convinced his friend to take the fall for his misdeeds. He did the math in his head. “No chance of parole?”

Darcy shook her head. “He has already served 20 years but every time Jonathan Pearce comes up for parole the families of his victims show up to make victim impact statements. It looks like he is going to end up serving all 25 years if they have their way.”

“And my family has ensured that he has a nice little nest egg waiting for him whenever he is released. They put money on his prisoner account so he can buy the little overpriced creature comforts offered to inmates.”

Skye said, “He might be a bit more comfortable than that. He was transferred to a for-profit prison a decade ago. One of your family’s subsidiaries owns the prison. I don’t believe in coincidences.” 

Grant said, “Neither do I.” He sighed deeply. “I doubt he will be willing to turn on my brother if his life is comfortable.”

“We can make it less comfortable. Trust me, baby. We have options…a lot of them. However, before we ruin his life maybe you should meet with Jonathan and give him the opportunity to do the right thing. If he refuses then we’ll change the game. I can make his nest egg disappear and a few keystrokes will have him transferred to a super-max facility. He gave his life for Christian’s once. He might not be so willing to do it again now that he knows what life is really worth.”

Skye shifted Thalia’s position and patted her back to burp her. “There is no statute of limitation on vehicular manslaughter. If we play our cards right, Christian is going to prison and his political aspirations are dead in the water.

Grant released a breath he had been holding and flashed a genuine smile. It wasn’t manic or demented—he just looked happy.

JARVIS said, “Dr. Banner is ready to see Thalia now if you have time.”

Skye said, “Oh, okay. Please, tell him that we will be down in a few minutes.”

“I will let him know, Skye.”

Darcy smiled at Grant and squeezed his shoulder as she stood up. “I am going to go bug my dad. I want to drive the Tesla. I think I deserve it. I helped save an orphan today.”

Grant caught her hand and said, “Thank you for helping Skye with our little side project. I appreciate it, Darce.”

“Your family did really shitty things to you. They shouldn’t be able to just walk away from that. You are my friend, Grant Ward, and I am glad to help.” She waved at them and hit the call button for the elevator.

Skye said, “Come down for dinner later. Fitz is going to be here. We might as well make an evening of it. We’ll do dinner and binge watch a TV show.”

She squinted. “What TV show are we watching?”

Skye shrugged. “We could do Firefly or Doctor Who. Oh! I have the first couple seasons of the Sopranos on DVD somewhere in the bedroom.”

Darcy laughed. “Those are all good choices. Okay. I am in. I’ll drop by tonight.”

“Okay. We’ll see you then,” said Skye.

She nodded and walked onto the waiting elevator.

Once they were alone. Skye asked, “Are you okay with all of this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay with Darcy coming over for dinner?” asked Grant.

She smiled. “That isn’t what I meant. I mean are you okay with sending your brother to prison.”

Grant said, “The alternative is me slitting his throat. Sending him to prison seems more appropriate in some way. I am more shocked that my parents orchestrated all of this after he killed five people. I set the house on fire and they abandoned me. I thought it was just because of perception. I had that idea so locked in my head that I didn’t really examine the situation. They could have covered it up but they chose not to help me at all. They wanted to be rid of me and me setting the fire just gave them an excuse to do it.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Her heart broke for Grant.

He shook his head. “I’ll get my revenge and then I can move on with my life. They can sit in a snug 6 X 8 ft prison cell and think about what they did to end up there. Day in and day out they can think about what they did to me and why I ruined them and everything they hold dear.”

Skye nodded and said, “Okay. Let’s get Thalia down to the med-bay to see Dr. Banner. I am a little anxious about the vaccination. I mean needles hurt.”

Grant took Thalia from Skye and grabbed the diaper bag. “Thalia is a trooper.  I am sure she will be fine.”

She nodded and linked arms with Grant as they walked to the elevator. She pushed the call button. “I’m sure you are right.”

A few moments later, the elevator stopped on their floor and they walked inside. Skye selected the floor where the med-bay was located.

Grant felt genuine relief. They had substantial dirt on his parents and Christian now. He couldn’t wait to set fire to their lives—figuratively this time.

Skye tugged on his arm when they arrived at their destination.

Dr. Banner looked up and smiled at the young family when they entered the med-bay. He said, “I hope that I didn’t disturb you. I could have waited until tomorrow to administer Thalia’s vaccinations. I just didn’t want to put it off for too long.”

“You didn’t disturb us at all. We are really grateful that you are willing to do this at all, Dr. Banner. Neither of is interested in finding a pediatrician for Thalia just yet. You are the one that is doing us a favor,” Grant replied.

He smiled. “I don’t mind at all. Somehow, I have become the de facto medical doctor in the tower. The Avengers, Pepper, and even Darcy come to me with maladies ranging from the flu to injuries sustained in battle. It has become old hat to me now and I must say that I rather enjoy it. Working with people is rewarding in a different way than some of my other work.”

Skye said, “I know this is going to sound stupid but what will happen during the vaccination.”

“It isn’t stupid at all. Two of the medications that Thalia will receive will be in liquid form. I will just need one of you to help angle her in a way to make sure the medicine is ingested. Sometimes babies force the liquid right back out of their mouths. It is not really a palatable flavor. However, the hard part will be the four vaccines administered via injection. She will get an injection in each arm and each leg to spread it out a bit. Could one of you take the coverall off her?

Grant looked at Skye and asked, “Do you want to hold her?”

Skye shook her head and said, “No. I am just going to stand over here out of the way.”She felt a bit uneasy now that they were there.

He nodded as he sat down on a bed and unsnapped the coverall. He got Thalia situated in his arms when Dr. Banner approached with the two liquid medications.

Bruce smiled at Thalia. He used a syringe to administer the first medicine.

She made a terrible face and squawked a bit but ultimately remained calm.

Grant chuckled and said, “I’m sorry, kiddo. It’ll be over soon I promise.”

Bruce used another syringe to administer the second medicine.

Thalia didn’t seem to mind that one as much but still made a displeased face.

Grant smiled down at his daughter. “You’re halfway done. You are being a trooper,” he cooed.

Bruce picked up a couple of needles from a nearby table and returned. He smiled at Grant. “Now comes the hard part. Just try to hold her still for me.”

The younger man nodded even if he did look a little unsure.

Bruce used an alcohol swab to clean a spot on Thalia’s left arm. He then injected the first vaccine.

Thalia’s tiny face looked shocked for just a second then she let out a blood-curdling scream. She started moving her little arms in legs to express her deep displeasure.

Grant’s eyes widened. He had never heard his daughter cry quite so loud. This was certainly different from the ‘hungry cry’ or ‘hey, jerk, come change my diaper cry’.

Bruce said, “I’m sorry. It is going to hurt her a bit. Let’s just get this done quickly.” He used an alcohol swab to clean Thalia’s left leg and then injected the second vaccine.

Thalia’s screams grew louder if possible and her little face turned an angry shade of red from the exertion.

Suddenly the room began to shake a bit. It grew more violent by the second.

Grant looked around Dr. Banner and exclaimed, “Oh shit.”

Bruce turned around and winced. He suddenly thought that maybe they should have done this with Tea or even Tony present.

Skye was standing a few feet away with her lips pressed into a thin line. Her normally brown irises were replaced with angry greenish-blue swirls. She was clenching her hands at her side and slowly ground out, “Give her to me.”

Grant said, “Baby, she’s okay. She’s just hurting a little but she’s okay. Thalia will forget all about this in a few minutes.”

“Give her to me now!” she all but growled at him.

He cleared his throat and slowly stood up as the room started to shake more forcefully.

Bruce said, “Maybe…you should wait until she calms down a little.”

“No, Skye wouldn’t hurt Thalia. I know that.” He crossed the room and gently offered infant to his wife.

Skye took Thalia and sat down on a nearby bed.

The room stopped shaking as soon as Thalia was safely in her arms. However, her chaotic swirling irises remained.

She rocked her gently and quietly sang, “ _Enjoy yourself. It’s later than you think. Enjoy yourself. While you’re still in the pink. The years go by as quickly as a wink. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy yourself. It’s later than you think_. _You’re going to take that ocean trip. No matter, come what may. You’ve got your reservation but you just can’t get away. Next year for sure you’ll see the world. You’ll really get around. But how far can you travel when your six feet underground? Enjoy yourself. It’s later than you think. Enjoy yourself. While you’re still in the pink. The years go by as quickly as a wink. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy yourself. It’s later than you think_.”

Thalia started to calm down as Skye sang to her. She burrowed closer to the warm presence and began to relax. She snuffled pitifully as her thumb found her mouth.

Grant kneeled down in front of Skye and rubbed her knee. “She’s okay. You know that—right? Dr. Banner wouldn’t hurt her.”

Tony skidded into the room with Steve right behind him. JARVIS alerted them about the situation as soon as the seismographs detected movement. The seismographs were something of an early warning system for Skye.

Bruce held up a hand. “Everything is okay. There was just a bit of trial and error.”

The inventor huffed. “You have a hell of a way with words, Brucie.”

Skye’s eyes returned to normal once Thalia was completely calm. She placed a kiss on top of her tiny head and said, “I can’t be here for the next two or I might cause some damage. Logically, I knew that Thalia would be fine but the not so logic part of my brain took over and decided it wanted to…stop Dr. Banner.”

Grant smiled a little and said, “It’s okay. You didn’t hurt anyone. You stopped yourself from actually doing anything.”

She nodded. “I’d rather not take the risk again. Here take her.”

He got back onto his feet and took Thalia from her. “Are you okay?”

She nodded shakily and stood up. “I am very sorry, Dr. Banner. You are doing us a favor. I can’t believe I reacted that way.”

“No apologies are necessary, Skye. Better me than some hapless physician,” Bruce said, he flashed a cheerful smile.

Tony walked over to Skye and put an arm around her. “Come on, kid. Let’s go visit my workshop. You can spend some time with the bots. I’ll even let you blow something up so that Dummy can put out the fire. He loves that.”

Skye looked at Thalia one last time and then let Tony escort her out of the room. “I’m embarrassed.”

“Nah, don’t be. Brucie knows a thing or two about keeping the rage under control.”

She asked, “I didn’t break the tower did I?”

Tony chuckled and led her to the elevator. “Not even a little bit. Thor has done more damage calling Mjolnir. It flew right through a wall and almost took my head off.”

Skye laughed helplessly.


	85. Mission Control

Director Coulson idly stirred his cooling cup of coffee. His secretary brewed a fresh pot just for him but he had not taken a single sip. He was waiting rather impatiently for Agent Morse to report back from her mission. There had been radio silence for the last 48 hours but they were due for a mandatory sit-rep in less than an hour. It did not feel right spying on a trusted member of his team but Leo’s negligible ability to lie put him in a difficult situation. He wanted to trust the young man that he had helped mold into a field agent. He was family. Phil fervently hoped that the deception was harmless. However, he had to be cautious after Hydra’s betrayal. Last year, he learned the hard way that the people closest to you were the most qualified to destroy everything you held dear. Your trust in that person meant that you never even saw it coming.

He saw through Leo’s transparent ruse the moment the younger man approached him to request a short hardship leave. The story was just a little too detailed and yet vague all at the same time. It would have worked on an asset but not on a trained operative like Director Coulson. Leo didn’t appear nervous but the older man noted his dilated pupils. The random drug tests administered to agents ruled out regular drug use. It seemed likely that Fitz dosed himself with some sort of opioid before approaching the director. He couldn’t imagine what would be so pressing that Fitz would go to such extreme lengths to fool him. Coulson had the urge to call the young man’s mother to confirm his suspicions before he left the Playground. However, he didn’t want to worry her and he also didn’t want to tip off Fitz. Instead, he decided to send Bobbi Morse to track his movements. She would hang back and report any useful information to Director Coulson. He would decide how to proceed once he had all of the facts.

Phil didn’t mention Fitz’s uncharacteristic behavior to anyone other than Melinda and Bobbi. He trusted both women to be objective on the subject where others would not. They would not jump to conclusions and condemn Fitz without the facts. However, they also would not be blinded by their personal relationships with him. He needed them to be clearheaded on the subject just in case he could not. All of this was causing Coulson to doubt his own judgment—again. Hydra pulled the wool over everyone’s eyes but for some reason he took it personally. Perhaps he still felt off kilter because of T.A.H.I.T.I. but Coulson believed he should have seen something to tip him off about John Garrett and Grant Ward’s true intentions.

Melinda May walked into the director’s office without knocking first. His secretary had left for the evening perhaps 30 minutes ago. Moreover, she knew well enough that he was still waiting for Agent Morse’s call and would therefore be alone. Phil brooded when something was bothering him. However, Agent May chose to hit the gym instead of stewing. This evening had been a special treat because she got the opportunity to spar with Mack. She needed a challenge and his size and skill level certainly presented one. It didn’t stop her worrying about Leo but it did allow a small reprieve—at least for a little while.

Phil abandoned his cup of coffee and looked at Melinda with a half-smile. She had showered and changed clothes before coming to his office. However, the red marks marring her skin told the tale of how she had spent the last few hours. Phil couldn’t actually blame her in that regard. If he didn’t have a desk piled high with case files and mission debriefs he would have waited for Bobbi’s call while working out as well. The mind numbing routine of running on the treadmill would have been a welcomed distraction. He closed the file in front of him that he gave up reading some time ago and stood up to greet Melinda.

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his in a tender kiss. She enjoyed these little moments when they could have them. The privacy of Phil’s office and their quarters were the only places they allowed themselves to show affection. The people on their team knew about the relationship because they all lived on the same floor. However, they took great pains to ensure everyone else was in the dark about it. Her position as his deputy director made their relationship inappropriate. However, they were long passed the age of following the directive about fraternization. If their relationship abruptly ended, they would damn well hash it out like adults.

“I half expected Bobbi to have checked in early. You don’t think she’s run into any trouble—do you?”  Melinda asked. She released his hand and had a seat on his couch. The red and white leather monstrosity he purchased was at least comfortable and seemed to get a fair amount of use these days. Lately, Phil spent more nights on this couch than in a bed. Honestly, she was guilty of the same.

He shook his head. “I have no idea what is going on with Fitz right now but I do know that he doesn’t have a violent bone in his body. He certainly would not prove to be much of a fight if Bobbi needed to bring him in by force. I am sure she is just gathering all of the relevant facts before calling.”

“Are you going to have her bring him in by force?”

“Not yet. I will need to know everything before I order Bobbi to bring Fitz in. Thus far he’s only guilty of lying to his boss which is no crime,” he replied.

Melinda asked, “Has there been any luck locating Gordon? Tripp mentioned that there was a sighting in Trafalgar Square. He said that you sent Hunter to check it out.”

Phil sat down beside her and said, “No. Gordon was long gone before Hunter arrived. However, there may be a way to track him or at least figure out where he is going. There was a burst of temporal energy when Gordon arrived and then subsequently left London. I have a few agents searching the records for any similar occurrences. Any new bursts of temporal energy will be flagged and forwarded to me immediately.”

Melinda nodded at that. It wasn’t concrete but it was closest they’d come to a lead since they began the investigation. Phil wanted to talk to Gordon and learn more about the people who once lived on the now abandoned compound. He felt certain that all of the residents were powered people. If that turned out to be true then they all would need to be added to the Index. It was dangerous to have people with superhuman abilities walking around unbeknownst to SHIELD. Phil was waiting until after Skye and Grant’s reception to add her, Tea, and Raina to the Index. He wanted the opportunity to talk to Skye about it in person. Phil wasn’t sure how the young woman would take the news.

Just then, the large plasma screen on his wall began to flash the words _Incoming Call_ below the SHIELD logo.  Phil quirked an eyebrow and said, “Well, it would seem that we have talked up Agent Morse.”

He pressed the button on a fob to accept the video call. Fitz created the handy little piece of technology for him. Phil could control all of the electronics in his office with the fob. Fitz was a visionary where technology was concerned. Many of SHIELD's best weapons were his brainchild. He shuddered to think of that sort of genius working for Hydra. At the Hub last year John Garrett made it clear, that Hydra wanted Fitz to work for them willingly or not.

Bobbi appeared on the screen with a pensive expression on her face. “Good evening, Director Coulson. Deputy Director,” She nodded her head in Melinda’s direction to acknowledge her presence. “I am sorry that it has taken me this long to touch base, sir. I have assembled a detailed log of his movements and interactions. It is available now in the cloud along with my report.”

Phil nodded and pulled up the log in a split screen beside her face. He said, “It is fine, Agent Morse. I wanted you to be thorough—not fast. I hope you were able to make some sense of Fitz’s behavior as of late. We received notification that his passport was used to exit the country but there is no corresponding surveillance footage at JFK airport. It seems likely that he hacked the airline and customs to spoof the records.”

It was a bit out of Fitz’s skill level but the younger man was a fast learner. It was entirely possible that he had learned to do just that while Skye worked for the agency. However, it was also possible that one of Hydra’s operatives assembled a false trail to lead SHIELD in the wrong direction. It might have worked if Coulson only gave the information a cursory glance.  Unfortunately, he had been suspicious of Fitz since the moment he asked to take a leave of absence.

“I can confirm that Fitz has not left the country, Director. He took a rather circuitous route around the country to get to his final destination. However, he ultimately landed at LaGuardia Airport without incident. He took a cab to the Foxhill Midtown Plaza but then promptly crossed the street and entered a 24-hour diner. Once there he took a booth in front of the windows and watched the hotel entrance for two hours. He seemed to take notes while he waited but no one ever approached him. Later in the day, there was a lot of activity at the hotel because there was some sort of hero convention being held there. In fact, a man was killed at the hotel just this afternoon. I ran his name through the database but no information was available. I am not sure if it is related or not. He was thrown down a stairwell.”

Briefly, Coulson became optimistic. He hoped that Fitz just blew off work to attend the convention. Everyone knew the young man was a Sci-Fi and Fantasy fanatic. On more than one occasion, he dressed up as the 11th Doctor—sometimes when it wasn’t Halloween. Apparently, he too believed that bow ties were cool. However, a man with no identity being murdered seemed to point to something more nefarious.

Bobbi continued, “When he left the diner, Fitz hailed a cab and went to a coffeehouse several blocks away. It was located on 8th avenue and West 41st street. He set up shop on the second floor and began working on several laptops. After about two hours, he made a phone call and approximately 20 minutes later Grant Ward joined him.”

Phil and Melinda both tensed when she uttered Grant’s name. Neither of them could think of any good reason for the two men to communicate. Grant’s immunity deal was firmly in place and there was no need for him to have contact with anyone on his former team. However, it suddenly made them more likely to believe that Fitz was actively working against SHIELD. It was no secret that Grant Ward hated the agency and would like nothing more than to see it burn. Perhaps Skye needed help but even then it seemed unlikely that she they would only ask for Fitz’s help.

“Fitz and Ward had what seemed to be an intense conversation for several minutes. I couldn’t get close enough to overhear any of the details because Ward was looking for a surveillance team. He kept his eyes moving over every inch of the place while he talked to Fitz. Afterwards they came to some agreement and then took a cab to Stark Tower. I am afraid that I lost them after that. I didn’t see either of them leave the building again until an hour ago. Grant Ward walked to a delicatessen to pick up a rather large dinner order. Earlier, I contacted Agent Romanov to see if she could shed some light on what was going on in the tower. However, she reported that Stark’s AI, JARVIS, informed her that Skye and Grant were unavailable for the rest of the afternoon. It also disabled outside access to their floor. Only a list of people personally cleared by Stark were allowed onto their floor. When I spoke to her a few minutes ago, the situation had not changed. She cannot access Grant and Skye’s floor.”

Phil chuckled joylessly. It was a betrayal but not of the ilk, he had been expecting. Fitz wasn’t secretly Hydra. This had something to do with Tony Stark. The job might have been one part of it but there was something else going on as well and Tony was knee deep in it. He had been suspicious of Stark since the night he left the compound in Puerto Rico before Coulson arrived.  

He snapped out of his thoughts and asked, “Do you have anything else to report?”

“I am sorry that I don’t have any more information about Fitz, sir. However, something strange did occur at the tower today. Agent Romanov reported seismic activity around 3:00. It was localized to the tower’s the mid-level floors. The surrounding areas were not affected. Stark’s AI classified it as a mishap in the med-bay.”

The news of seismic activity only made him more suspicious. There was seismic activity on San Juan less than an hour before Stark called Coulson back to retrieve the surviving Hydra operatives and to clean up the less fortunate ones.

He nodded and said, “Thank you for following this down for me, Agent Morse. You can wrap it up.”

She asked, “Wouldn’t you like me to find out what he’s doing here, sir? Agent Romanov offered to get me into the tower tomorrow unnoticed.”

“There is no need for that, Bobbi. Stark offered Fitz a position at Stark Industries months ago but he turned him down. I am certain that he is trying to recruit him again. Fitz has voiced his misgivings about tracking down the powered people we encountered in Puerto Rico. Stark’s offer for him to get back to the business of being a scientist might be more appealing now.”

Bobbi wasn’t so sure it was as simple as that. However, if Coulson wanted her to end the investigation then she would do just that. Romanov was curious enough for the both of them. She had no doubt Natasha would continue to poke around. She never believed that Fitz was Hydra but she did believe that he was up to something SHIELD wouldn’t approve of him doing. A secret recruiting meeting with Tony Stark hardly seemed like the sort of thing you needed to make up such an elaborate lie for.

“I’ll be on the first flight back, sir.”

He said, “Actually I’d like for you to meet Hunter in London. He is trying to find Gordon. There was another sighting today. I want the two of you to stay put there until the next sighting happens. We think we might have a way to track him.”

Bobbi nodded and said, “I’ll take a red-eye flight tonight and meet up with Hunter. We’ll find him, sir.”

Phil nodded. “Thank you. Have a good night, Agent Morse.”

Bobbi said, “Good night, Director.”

He ended the video call and rested his head against the wall.

Melinda gave him a few moments to process everything they had just heard. However, the wheels in her head were already turning. She didn’t believe for a second that this was just about taking Stark’s job offer.

Phil quietly asked, “What the hell is going on?”

“If I had to make an educated guess then I would say it has something to do with powered people. How do you want to handle this, Phil?”

“I don’t know. I need to sit with it for a while. It could all be harmless. Stark has never been overly open with SHIELD. He distrusts us and the government with equal measure but he’s certainly not Hydra.”

Melinda added, “And Skye’s sister is most certainly not a fan of SHIELD. She was hostile and that would be putting it mildly. Although come to think of it Stark did seem incredibly familiar with her. More familiar than should have been possible after only a few days of knowing her.”

Coulson cleared his throat and said, “They’ve known each other for a very long time. Before I approached her years ago, I was informed that she was a Stark family friend. Her file was classified well beyond my clearance level but I was assured even that was filled with misinformation. Then it disappeared from SHIELD altogether a few years ago. I don’t know all of the details but Fury does. It is something involving Howard Stark. The man had more secrets than Pandora’s Box.”

“It might be a good idea to call him for the entire story. Skye’s sister is dangerous and not just because her eyes changed colors when she threatened me. It would be nice to know what we are getting into. We can assume that she has the same powers that Skye developed. I believe the reports from Barton and Romanov are fairly detailed but it is obvious that Stark hasn’t kept them completely in the loop.”

He nodded and said, “You’re right but it can wait until tomorrow. He is on the other side of the world and it isn’t even morning there yet. I don’t think he’d enjoy my calling this late unless there was an actual emergency. We should have dinner with the rest of the team and talk about what we are getting Skye. It would be rude to show up to her reception without a gift.”

Melinda smiled. “And Grant.”

Phil scowled and said, “Don’t remind me.”  


	86. Meet the Wards: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me a bit but I finally finished it. The next chapter will be posted on Sunday.

Grant rolled onto his back and pulled the plastic Iron Man mask off his sweaty face. He left it resting against his forehead and struggled to catch his breath. That had to be a new record for Grant and if he wasn’t so tired he would pat himself on the back in smug congratulations. He was never a slouch in the bedroom but his stamina had definitely improved since going through the terrigen mist. He was suddenly very grateful for their creepy alien progenitors.

Since returning from Puerto Rico, they had learned a great deal about the Kree from the tower’s resident god of thunder. Apparently, they were a thriving alien civilization with an empire that spread across the stars. However, it was doubtful that they would ever return to Earth because the All Father wouldn’t permit it. He didn’t like outside elements meddling with the affairs of Midgard. Grant thought it was a little paternalistic but figured Earth had enough of visiting aliens with dubious intentions.  

Skye flashed a devilish smile at her husband and pulled the mask off his head altogether. She tossed it toward the bottom of the bed and ran her hand over his new Caesar cut hairstyle. The shaggy hipster look was sexy but it wasn’t really the image they wanted to present to his family. He needed to look like a good little corporate drone. Grant could always grow his hair out again after they torpedoed his family.

She said, “I’m a little sad that you only brought the mask. I think the next time we play Iron Man and the damsel in distress you should wear the entire costume. Although, I suppose next time I could be Iron Man and you could be the damsel in distress.”

Grant huffed out a laugh and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He said, “If that’s what you want then I’m your Huckleberry, sweet pea. I bet we could find a Captain America costume on the internet to add to the mix. You did say that variety is the spice of life.”

She giggled and said, “I did say that. I am game if you are but Captain Rogers can never find out about it. I am pretty sure he would never be able to look at either of us again without blushing. It means that we have to get it into the tower without Tony finding out or he will mock us and Captain Rogers mercilessly.”

Grant tucked an arm behind his head and gave it some thought. He replied, “That’s not the easiest feat when every square inch of the tower is wired for video and/or sound. However, I do love a challenge. Trying to circumvent JARVIS’s security matrix would give me something to do in my spare time. I am sure Tony would love to know if I find any holes in his system.”

Skye sighed happily and said, “Just don’t piss JARVIS off. I shot the last person that tried to circumvent his security protocols. I would hate to see what else he might come up with if someone tried his patience for a second time. He takes his job as Tony’s sentry very seriously.”

He laughed as he thought about Skye shooting Clint. That night made him respect JARVIS even more than he already did. Tony’s AI was a force to reckon with but at present, he was an ally. Grant said, “I’ll just tell JARVIS what I am up to and why. He will probably go along with it. He keeps the things from Tony that aren’t actually relevant to our safety or his.”

The AI’s discretion was the only reason Darcy’s relationship with Barton stayed a secret for so long. In hindsight, that might have been a bad idea. The old adage seemed true in this situation: if you have to hide something then you probably shouldn’t be doing it. However, Grant was hardly the arbiter of good decisions. He had his own share of questionable relationship choices.

“How do you feel?” Skye asked.

“This was exactly what I needed this morning, sweet pea. I feel more relaxed than I have in the days leading up to this. I owe it all to you. I owe even being here right now to you as well. I know it is a strange time to bring it up but I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done for me.”

Skye rested her head on Grant’s sweaty chest and traced the edges of a knife wound just below his ribcage. She smiled devilishly and replied, “Well, this morning wasn’t just an act of charity. You are not the only one that required a little stress relief. We have been through the wringer from the moment I walked into the room to interrogate you that day at the Playground. We haven’t had even a moment to breathe and some days it gets to me. Then I wake up in your arms and I know that everything was definitely worth it. You never have to thank me for anything, Grant. You are everything to me.”

He picked up her hand and kissed it. Grant stared at the rings on her finger and smiled. “You are everything to me, too. Everything I have been through has been worth it because of what I have now. I have a beautiful wife that is my partner in every meaning of the word. I have an amazing daughter that has been gracious enough to sleep in this morning.” He interlocked their fingers and rested their hands on her flat stomach. “And soon enough I’ll have another son or daughter to be amazed by. I owe all of it to you, sweet pea.”

Skye smiled and said, “We live a charmed life, baby. It will be an infinitely more profitable life once you wrest control of your shares away from your family. I know seeing them again won’t be easy but I will be right here waiting for you. I’ll be all the stress relief you can handle.”

Grant rolled on top of her and grinned. “Is that right? I bet we could squeeze in another round before I have to leave.”

“Get off, get off!” Skye giggled softly and smoothed her sweaty hair away from her face.

Technically, she should be basking in the afterglow. However, her mind was firmly on the room service menu waiting for her on the nightstand. She wondered how long she was required to cuddle before she suggested to Grant that they order breakfast. Men had such fragile egos sometimes. She was well and truly satisfied from the romp in the sack but now she wanted to sate a different hunger.

He pecked her lips and climbed off the bed. “You should order breakfast while I go take a shower. I am running a little behind schedule. I won’t be able to stay and eat with you. I will need something I can munch on in the car. Can you see if they have some sort of breakfast sandwich?”

Skye sat up in the bed and pulled the sheet up around her. “How did you know that I was thinking about ordering room service?”

“I heard your stomach growl while we were heading into the home stretch,” in an amused voice, he called over his shoulder as he went into the bathroom.

She laughed softly and grabbed the menu from the nightstand. At the time, Skye hoped that Grant hadn’t heard her stomach growl. She should have known better. Grant’s stamina wasn’t the only thing that improved after the terrigen mist. His senses were now a lot sharper, which was just scary considering how precise they had been previously.

Skye looked over the room service menu and quickly decided what to order. After calling to place their order, she climbed out of the bed and pulled on a nightgown. She slipped into the bathroom to wash her face while Grant showered.

Grant asked, “What did you order for me?”

She grabbed a towel and dried her face. “I ordered a bagel with cream cheese and lox. I hope that’s okay.”

He said, “That’s sounds fine. Did you ask for extra capers?”

“Of course I did. I know how you like your bagel.” She leaned against the counter and admired Grant’s body through the glass shower enclosure while he showered.

He smirked when he caught Skye staring. “Like what you see?”

She huffed out a soft laugh. “Always.”

“What are you going to do while I am gone? I don’t really know how long this might take.”

Part of Grant was looking forward to pulling the rug out from under his family. He was certain that it would give him some small measure of pleasure. However, he also dreaded being in the same room with those people. He would have to use all of the skills Bruce taught him to prevent turning them all into a flambé.

“I am going to check on Darcy and Fitz to see how they are doing. I felt bad having to leave Fitz in New York but we couldn’t miss this opportunity and I wasn’t about to let you do this on your own.”

Grant said, “He will be fine. He is staying with Darcy while we are gone and Tea promised to continue ferrying him out to Professor Xavier’s institute to check on Jules. Besides, we will be home tomorrow night or Monday morning at the latest.”

She smiled. “I know that Fitz is a big boy but I am worried about him. He doesn’t feel good about lying to SHIELD. I think he is dreading the idea of going back. It will be much harder to keep the lie going in person.”

He started shampooing his hair and said, “Maybe he doesn’t have to go back at all. Tony still wants to hire Fitz. It’s a good deal and he will have a level of autonomy he would never get at SHIELD.”

“I’ve thought about that but he wouldn’t leave Jemma behind and I don’t see her resigning from SHIELD. She loves it and he loves her. I just hate that he isn’t happy there. Fitz hasn’t given me very much information but he seems disillusioned.”

Grant rinsed his hair and grabbed the conditioner. “Of course he’s disillusioned. SHIELD gives a convenient narrative that the world is full of good guys and bad guys. They have always positioned themselves as the good guys. However, SHIELD and every other government agency are gray at best and black as coal at worse. They commit breaches of human rights and privacy in the name of the greater good. If you don’t take time to examine the ends justify the means mentality then you are golden. However, I would assume that this situation with Jules as made Fitz look a little closer.”

Skye nodded and said, “I know. I think my development has traveled full circle. In the beginning, I didn’t trust SHIELD. I didn’t like that a clandestine government agency could just arbitrarily decide what information the public should be allowed to know. They were renegades with no real accountability. Then I joined SHIELD and I saw the good they do in the world. They try to protect the unassuming public from things they cannot even fathom. However, now I am back to distrusting them because I’m a thing they will want to protect people from.”

Grant stepped out the shower after rinsing off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and gripped her shoulders. “You are not a thing.”

“Of course I am Grant and so are you. We are the boogeyman—the things that go bump in the night. They will only become more paranoid as they learn the true number of powered people among them. They will see us as a malevolent force despite the fact that we have done nothing to warrant that level of suspicion. SHIELD won’t be the only ones to take that position. Trust me.”

Grant said, “People fear what they don’t understand. However, I will not submit to being tracked like an animal to soothe anyone else’s fears. I am less dangerous now than I was a year ago. Humans are just as capable of doing heinous things to each other. That is why there are prisons filled with them. I will play nice as long as they do. Anyone that threatens my family or my extended family will wish for the days when I was just Grant the traitor. My daughter and our nieces will never be on SHIELD’s Index or I will literally burn the Playground and Pandora to the ground.”

Skye kissed Grant passionately.

He blinked in confusion after the kiss. “What was that for?”

She said, “I love you.”

Grant chuckled softly. “I know that you love me but that seemed to be for something more specific.”

“I guess I am just impressed by your willingness to protect Harlow and Chloe, too.”

He caressed her cheek. “Your sisters accepted me with open arms even with knowing the things I have done in the past. Your family is my family now, Skye. Even if they hadn’t accepted me I would never support anyone’s children being tracked by SHIELD for any reason. Harlow is four and Chloe is two. What sort of threat could they truly pose to anyone?”

Skye kissed him again. “I am still monitoring the Index. I don’t think that Coulson knows about anyone other than Tea. It is not as if we all have the same last names or anything but, I meant what I said about frying the Index if anyone in my family is added to it. I am starting to think I should do it anyway.”

She looked toward the door when she heard a knock. “Oh, that sounds like room service. I am going to go get that. You should get dressed.”

Skye walked out of the bathroom and pulled on her robe. She headed into the living room of the suite and looked out the peephole before opening the door.

Skye smiled at the young man and said, “Good morning. Come on in.”

He returned her smile. “Good morning, Mrs. Ward.” He pushed the room service cart into the suite and then handed Skye the leather check presenter.

Skye signed the check and added a tip. She returned the check presenter to him and walked him to the door. “Have a good day.”

He smiled. “I hope you enjoy your stay with us, Mrs. Ward.”

“Thank you.”

Skye went over to the cart after closing the door. She removed the cloche from her breakfast and sighed happily. The meal looked perfect and she was starving. She picked up the fork and retreated to the couch to eat breakfast.

She was nearly finished eating breakfast by the time Grant walked out of the bedroom fully dressed. Skye playfully whistled. “Looking good, Ward.”

Grant smirked and asked, “You think so?”

Skye’s eyes raked over his form. “I want to see you in suits more often—especially ones that fit you like that.”

He dropped a kiss onto her lips and said, “I think that can be arranged, sweet pea. Can you help me with my cuff links?”

She took the cuff links from his hand and fastened them onto his cuffs. She tugged his suit jacket into place. “Perfection.”

“Thank you.” He walked over to the room service cart and picked up his bagel and lox and a napkin. He bit into the bagel and nodded. “The extra capers always make it the best. Thanks for ordering breakfast for me, sweet pea. I called the driver while I was getting dressed. He should be waiting for me downstairs in a few minutes. I will see you later. Kiss the angel for me when she wakes up.”

Skye said, “I will. I love you and don’t let them get under your skin.”

Grant smirked, “Not even for a moment. I love you, too.”

He left their suite and took the elevator down to the lobby. Grant munched on his breakfast the entire time. He received a few strange looks but he ignored it as he always did. Once in the lobby he walked outside to wait on his driver to arrive.

Grant wanted to get this day over with so that he could take his family back to New York where they belonged. It was beginning to feel like home to him and that wasn’t something he really had before. Grant knew that Skye was starting to feel the same way.

The car arrived as he finished eating his breakfast. He looked for a trashcan and threw away the napkin as he popped a few breath mints into his mouth.

The driver opened the back door. “Good morning, Mr. Ward.”

He nodded. “Good morning, Cyrus. I will be going to the Titan Ward International building. I don’t know how long I will be inside but I will need you to wait for me.”

The chauffeur nodded and said, “I know where that is. I can get you there in 15 minutes tops.”

Grant smiled. “Good. Thank you.” He climbed into the SUV.

The chauffeur closed the door and walked around to other side of the vehicle to get in. Soon the car pulled away from the hotel as they headed toward Titan Ward International.

Grant was glad that he hired a car to chauffeur him and Skye around Boston for the weekend. The hired car lent itself to the narrative he was attempting to present to his family. However, it was also a practical decision. He hadn’t been in Boston since he was a teenager and the city had undergone a revitalization in that time. Many of the landmarks he once used to navigate the city had been razed and replaced by higher end businesses. He supposed this was what progress looked like. However, for Grant it was just another reminder that nothing ever stayed the same and he definitely didn’t belong here.

His mobile phone began to vibrate and drew his attention away from the cityscape. Grant opened a new text message and smiled at the picture of Skye and Thalia looking back at him. His wife and daughter were on the couch in the living area of their suite. Apparently, Thalia woke up almost as soon as he left the room. The accompanying message was just a simple ‘We love you’. However, it was just what he needed. The people he was about to confront were not his family—they were his marks. He only cared for his sister and younger brother.

His real family was back at the hotel in their suite waiting for him to return to them. They planned to take Thalia for a walk through Boston Public Garden that afternoon. He had learned that much like her older sister Skye had an affinity for flowers even if she didn’t feel the need to wear them on her clothing. The sprawling botanical garden would be the perfect place to enjoy the afternoon.

Grant just hoped that it would prove relaxing for both of them. As neither of them had complete control of their powers just yet they could be triggered by extreme emotional states. They learned that the hard way a few days ago when Skye caused a minor earthquake in the tower while Dr. Banner tried to vaccinate Thalia. It was her first outburst of that nature but it could happen again if Grant’s family pushed too far. If they weren’t careful Christian might end up with more than wounded pride and a broken nose this time around. Honestly, Grant would probably kill his older brother if he even looked at Skye for too long.

He brushed his thumb over the flag pin situated on his lapel. The patriotic accessory was also a mini camera. He borrowed the tech from Tony and Stark Industries before embarking on their little adventure. Skye would have audio and video of everything happening in the boardroom. Part of him wished Skye could be with him the room. He knew that he would remain calm if she was close because he would never do anything that would even inadvertently put her in danger. Unfortunately, he was the only one with the right to attend the shareholders meeting. He was already thinking of ways to change that going forward.

Grant slipped the phone into the breast pocket of his suit as the SUV slowed to a stop in front of the massive glass façade building. It would seem that his family’s company had undergone as much transformation as the city surrounding it. He never once looked back after his family abandoned him in that juvenile detention center. He stayed away from Boston and the Ward family at all costs. He occasionally spoke to his sister but she never mentioned anything to do with their family for fear he would stop contacting her. Nora was the only family member with which he didn’t share any baggage. He despised Christian and his parents. Moreover, he felt too guilty to reach out to his younger brother. He worried that Thomas saw him in the same light in which he saw Christian.

Grant took a deep breath as the chauffeur opened the back door for him. He slid out of the comforting leather interior and buttoned the jacket to his gray tailored 3-piece suit. The perfectly tailored ensemble fit him like a glove and complemented his muscular frame. Grant remained scruffy despite opting to get a haircut. His wife liked him scruffy and he would damn well stay that way for her. Tingles went up his spine whenever Skye trailed her fingernails over his stubble.

He took a moment to look up at the imposing building before nodding at the driver and walking into the entrance.

Once in the building he made a beeline for the elevator bank toward the south end of the structure. He was thankful that Skye thought to get a look at the floor plans. It was nice to know exactly where he was going. He didn’t really want to bring attention to himself by asking anyone for directions. Grant pressed the call button for the elevator and stepped onto the car as soon as the doors opened. He pushed the button for the executive level where the boardroom was located and then leaned against the art deco themed metal walls. A better-adjusted person wouldn’t be as giddy as he was about this. He really did enjoy anarchy and chaos. No amount of meditation could weed that out of him.

He straightened up when the elevator stopped on the executive level. The doors opened to reveal the floor to ceiling doors that led into the boardroom. Grant glanced at his watch and smiled. If everything was running on schedule then the shareholders meeting should have started a few minutes ago. It wouldn’t do for Grant to get there before everyone arrived. Thanks to Skye’s impeccable hacking skills, he had profiles and pertinent details on each of the shareholders. Only members of the Ward family held voting shares. It was his grandfather’s way of ensuring the company could never be lost to outside forces. If a member of the family no longer wanted their voting shares, they had to sell or transfer them to another family member.

Currently, his parents and three siblings held voting shares along with his aunt Meredith, his uncle Grayson, and his three cousins. He didn’t really know his aunt and uncle very well. When he was a child, Meredith managed their London offices and rarely came to the States. Grayson was only ten years older than Christian was and therefore spent the majority of Grant’s childhood being an entitled prick and dodging his responsibilities. However, in the last decade Meredith ceded her role as head of the London offices to her eldest son and returned to Boston. Grayson now served as the company’s Vice President of Operations. Theys hould both be there today.

Grant pushed the double doors opened and walked into the room with a sly smile. “I hope you all didn’t start without me.”


	87. Meet the Wards: Part 2

The room fell into an eerie silence when Grant closed the doors behind him. He grinned at the stunned looks on everyone’s faces as he walked toward the middle of the room where the conference table was situated. He really was enjoying this too much. Grant decided it might be something he should bring up later with Dr. Banner.

Nora stared at Grant in disbelief for a long moment. However, when she finally snapped out of the daze she was out of her chair and across the room in seconds. Nora threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to hold onto him but she managed.

“You were dead. SHIELD told us that you were killed in the line of duty. Mother and Father went to your funeral. I don’t understand what is going on. How are you here? How did this happen?” asked Nora. Her voice came out muffled against the fabric of his suit but it was clear enough for him to understand.

Grant returned Nora’s hug but kept his gaze on the other stunned figures in the room. It was nice that at least one member of his family was genuinely happy to see him alive and well. Christian was the only one actively glaring at him but no one else looked very pleased. He pulled back and smiled warmly at her.  “A funeral, I am told that you didn’t bother to attend.”

Nora’s cheeks flushed a little as she settled onto her feet once more. She shook her head and said, “I couldn’t bring myself to say goodbye to my little brother. I felt so guilty that our interactions had been limited to sporadic phone calls and the occasiona letter for so long. I wished that I had made more of an effort to see you, Grant.”

Moreover, Nora couldn’t bring herself to watch their parents and Christian pretend to have loved Grant. They threw him away when he became inconvenient. She had been too young at the time to do anything about it. She was only a few years older than Grant when he was detained by the juvenile correctional system. It was her first year at college and she didn’t even know what happened until she came home from school for a weekend.

His smile slipped a little as he realized the guilt his sister held over the situation. He would never want that for her. She was an innocent in all of this. Honestly, when they planned to fake his death he didn’t think anyone in his family would truly care that he was dead. He was almost certain that Christian and his parents attended the funeral to verify that he was indeed dead and to keep up appearances.

Grant cleared his throat. “You have no reason to feel guilty, Nora. I didn’t make much of an effort to reconnect with you. The phone calls were easier for me. We didn’t have to address everything else.”

She hugged him again and said, “I’m so glad that you are alive. Why did SHIELD fake your death? Why was any of that even necessary?”

Grant said, “I am sorry that the lies caused you pain, Nora. There just wasn’t another way around it. I was helping SHIELD track down a dangerous faction within Hydra. It was better that everyone thought I was dead so that I could move about in the shadows while undercover. I finished my mission and I’ve been trying to get back to my regular life.”

Nora hugged him again. ‘I’m so glad that you are alive and well. Look at you. You are so big now. You are taller than I am and you are built like a brick wall. What happened to my little brother? You used to be as skinny as a beanpole.”

He chuckled heartily. It was strange to be around someone who knew him before his time with SHIELD. For so long John Garrett was the only person that knew that version of him. “I grew up. I haven’t been little for a very long time.”

Nora shook her head. “I want to know everything. I want to hear about this wife that everyone else met at the funeral. I can’t believe you went and got married without telling me or inviting me. What is she like? Mother said that she is beautiful.”

Grant smiled, “I’ll tell you everything. I am here for the rest of the weekend. I was thinking we could get together for dinner tonight. Skye is here with me…and so is our daughter.”

Miriam nearly choked on the water she was drinking. “You have a daughter? Your wife said that you didn’t have any children. Why would she lie about such a thing? Is that why she didn’t take me up on my offer to get lunch while I was in the city?”

Grant said, “Well, it was after my charming father intimated that my wife was somehow unworthy to be married to me because she is an orphan. Then he doubled down on the insult by assuming a child is the only reason I would marry her.”

Nora sighed softly. She hadn’t been present but heard second hand from their younger brother about how terribly it all went. If she was honest that was another reason she chose not to attend the funeral. Nora had known they wouldn’t be able to keep up their façade the entire time. She was part of a family of vipers and they always showed their true colors.

Douglas ground out, “An illegitimate heir can be costly. I only wanted to know our exposure. A woman with no family background might have tried to extort money from us for your bastard child.”

Grant’s eyes darkened but he replied, “Well, you needn’t worry about that. I have one daughter and her name is Thalia. My wife is pregnant with our second child now. I’m not the son you should be worried about having illegitimate children crawling out of the woodwork.”

Christian stood up and glared at Grant. “What the hell are you doing here? I think we all know you aren’t here to catch up.”

Nora turned around and scowled at Christian. “Our brother is alive, Christian. Is that really the only thing you have to say to him?”

He scoffed. “You know what he did, Nora. He knows he is not welcome here and he hasn’t been welcome here for a very long time. I want to know what he wants so that we can tell him no and then he can crawl back into whatever hole he’s been hiding in all this time.”

Grant could feel the fire in his veins singing in his ears. His powers wanted to burst forth and turn Christian into a pile of ash where he stood. While it was a tempting possibility Grant wouldn’t let his brother push his buttons like that. He wasn’t a scared little boy anymore. Grant and Skye had gone to painstaking lengths to formulate a plan and he wouldn’t abandon it now to satisfy his baser needs.

He rested his hands on the back of an empty chair and smiled devilishly, “Well, you are right about one thing, Christian. I am here for a fairly important purpose. At my funeral, Dad was kind enough to tell my beautiful wife that I didn’t have anything for her to inherit. Tony Stark thought that was a strange statement, as you couldn’t possibly have any information about my financial situation. You didn’t know that I had a wife…it was hardly likely that you knew the contents of my investment portfolio. He decided to do a little digging on our behalf. Imagine my surprise when I learned that Grandfather bequeathed 6.25% of the voting stock to me. It should have transferred to me when I turned 21 and yet I didn’t even know about it.”

Quiet murmurs went up from the rest of the people in the room at that revelation. Everyone knew that Douglas was named the executor of his father’s estate. It was up to him to transfer shares to their rightful owners.

He continued, “Tony’s lawyers managed to obtain a copy of the Will you filed with the probate court after Grandfather died. I brought it with me. I have come here today with a very simple proposition. Bear in mind that it is a reasonable proposition under the circumstances. You are going to hand over my shares and start paying me the dividends I am owed from this point forward.”

Douglas grimaced but remained silent.

Christian snapped, “You are insane if you think you will see one red cent. You are not part of this family and you will have no part of this company. You don’t deserve it and you never did.”

Nora said, “Christian, you don’t get to decide that.”

Grant’s aunt, Meredith, looked at her older brother warily. “Douglas, you said that Grant sold his shares to you when he turned 21 years old. You have been voting using the power of those shares for years.”

The expression on her face suggested that there was far more to this story than she was speaking aloud. It seemed likely that his father used his ill-gotten shares to sway a few votes in his favor.

Douglas glared at his sister but didn’t bother responding to her. Instead, he looked toward his son and replied, “I will buy you out now. The capital appreciation of the shares is substantial. It should be compensation enough. You can take the proceeds and live a very comfortable life.”

Christian glared daggers at Grant but bit his tongue. The sooner his father got rid of him the better. He didn’t trust this maneuvering for even a second. Just as he didn’t believe that Grant truly didn’t tell Skye about their childhood. Christian knew his brother better than the younger man believed.

Grant laughed coolly and said, “Oh, I don’t think so. I want my shares and you will start paying me the dividends I am owed. I have a family to support now after all. This is my children’s future and my legacy. I won’t sell that away because I don’t get along with you. You are getting older anyway and with the way you have abused your liver over the years, I doubt you will live beyond 70 or 80 years old.”

Douglas said, “That isn’t going to happen. Your presence would make Christian very uncomfortable.”

He smiled winningly, “Well, Christian’s continued existence makes me very uncomfortable. I am afraid will all just have to make the best of it. If you don’t do what I am asking then I am going to sue you not only for the shares but also for the dividends I didn’t receive for the last 12 years. I am offering you a deal…I would take it were I you. I have a lot of time on my hands and Tony Stark is willing to lend a lawyer or two from his legal team to assist me.”

Christian scoffed and said, “You can’t be serious. You are not welcome here…not after what you did. Why would you even want to return? You hate us as much as we hate you.”

He shrugged and simply said, “Needs must. I am undergoing a career change right now. The life of a SHIELD agent is hardly conducive to being a good husband and father. I would like to do something with less bullets and lower probability of actually dying. I want to watch my children grow up.”

Miriam looked thoughtful for a moment and then she said, “Since we hold all of the voting stock for the company we also compromise the board of directors. The board of directors meets the third Saturday of every month. Would you truly attend all of the meetings? Do you intend to move back home and be an active part of this company?”

Grant could feel his body physically recoil at the idea of calling this place his home. He felt a bitterness welling up inside him as his mother spoke to him as if they had a normal relationship. He could at least respect Christian’s honesty. Fortunately, his years of training allowed him to maintain a relaxed expression.

“I’ve retired from SHIELD now to focus on my family. I would like to take an active role in the company now that I know it is an option. I am not moving back to Boston because Manhattan is our home now. My wife works for Stark Industries and we are comfortable there but it would be no great hardship for me to make the trip here for the meetings.”

Christian huffed, “Mother, you can’t seriously be considering this nonsense!”

Grayson cleared his throat and said, “I don’t see anything wrong with Grant taking control of his shares in the company if he truly intends to be part of it. I was a late bloomer where the company is concerned. If he has an interest now, then I see no reason to deny him that. Father wanted all of us to have a hand in making sure his legacy remained intact. He knew very well what Grant did and he didn’t change his Will to exclude him. Furthermore, those shares will one day belong to Grant’s children. You have no right to punish his children for whatever misdeeds he is guilty of committing long ago.”

Meredith nodded in agreement. “Daddy loved all his children and grandchildren despite any of our character flaws.” She leveled an intense gaze at Douglas. Meredith didn’t know all of the details of what went on while she was in London but she knew enough. Her beloved older brother was an abusive alcoholic even as a teen. However, to be fair it wasn’t considered abuse in the 60’s if you slapped around your girlfriend or wife.

Nora said, “I agree with Uncle Grayson and Aunt Meredith. I have hoped for the day that Grant would return to us. If it all it takes is giving him what is rightfully his then I don’t see how this is even a discussion.”

Christian growled, “It’s a discussion because he nearly burned me alive!”

Michael replied, “You survived.”

Grant’s eyes moved to his younger brother in shock. He thought Thomas—correction Michael would be the last one to argue in his favor. Grant still struggled to remember that his younger brother chose to go by his middle name now. However, he understood the desire to distance oneself from the past. Michael didn’t want to be poor little Tommy Ward anymore and Grant couldn’t blame him.

“That’s hardly the point,” Christian argued through gritted teeth.

Nora said, “I think we should vote on it.”

One of Grant’s cousins, Ethan, nodded in agreement. “We should definitely vote on it. Giving Grant his shares is preferable to having to reimburse him the money he should have accrued over the years. I definitely wouldn’t vote to have it come out of the company’s revenue. I assume you have been taking the money for yourself Uncle Doug.”

Christian looked around the room and scowled. His three idiot cousins were likely to fall in lock step with their equally moronic parents. It seemed that his father was the only one with any reservations but he could hardly impose his will on the entire group. His grandfather had allocated the company’s voting shares the way he did in his Will to prevent anyone from running roughshod over everyone else. His children: Douglas, Meredith, and Grayson all had their shares in the company long before his death. They held exactly 50% split equally three ways. The elder Ward’s Will divided the other 50% equally between his grandchildren and his daughter-in-law, Miriam.

Christian stood up in a huff and said, “I am going to go smoke a cigarette. It doesn’t look like we are going to have a productive meeting today anyway.”

Grant flashed a charming smile at Christian as he walked out of the room. “Be careful those things will kill you.”

Nora gave Grant a disapproving look but Michael outright laughed.

Douglas said, “I think we should recess until the afternoon.”

Meredith nodded in agreement. “That is reasonable enough. Would 3:00 work for everyone?”

Seeing that everyone was in agreement Douglas stood up and motioned for his wife to follow him. “Let’s talk in my office.”

Meredith said, “That is a conversation I will be joining, Douglas. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Grayson nodded in agreement. “I’m afraid I have to agree with Sissy on this one, Dougie.”

They all trooped out of the room to discuss how to proceed and the lies Douglas had obviously told for over a decade.

Nora turned to Grant and smiled. “Do you have anywhere else to be right now? I feel as though we should be catching up. Do you want to get lunch?” She frowned and said, “It is actually a little too early for lunch. Why don’t we go to the country club for brunch? You can tell me all about your life over a Bloody Mary. Michael will come with us.”

Grant looked uncertain and said, “Oh, I don’t know. I should probably get back to the hotel. Skye was worried about how all of this would go and I just ate breakfast. We had a late start this morning.”

Nora grinned. “Well, that is even better. I can go back to the hotel with you. I will get to meet the little niece I knew nothing about. I also want the opportunity to meet your lovely wife. Michael had lots of good things to say about her. I would also love to know why she broke Christian’s nose. He was very vague with mother and father about what happened.”

He cleared his throat and said, “Uh…”

Michael walked over and clapped Grant on the back. “She’s not going to give up. You might as well give in and pretend it was your idea all along. It’s what I always do.”

Nora said, “I’m just so afraid if I let you walk out of this room I might not see you for another 18 years.”

Grant sighed a little. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt for you to meet Skye. She is actually pretty eager to get to know you and Michael. I’ve told her a lot about the two of you.”

Michael flashed a knowing smile.

Nora smiled warmly and said, “Well, I am glad that is settled. Michael is going to come with me. Christian probably needs a little time to adjust. Where are you staying?”

He tried not to laugh at his sister's gift for understatement. “We have a suite at the Dorchester. We’re in suite 1808.”

“Great! We will meet you over there,” she replied. “Come along, Michael. You can ride with me.”

Grant stood there as he watched Nora stride out of the room. He still didn’t know how he’d gotten roped into this. His phone vibrating in his jacket pocket brought Grant out of his trance.

He answered the phone after seeing that it was Skye. Grant remembered that she had seen and heard everything that happened in the room because of the camera on his lapel.

“Hi, sweet pea. We’re going to have guests and it was totally my idea.”


	88. Meet the Wards: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. Work has been a monster lately. However, there will be a new chapter tomorrow or Thursday. Enjoy!

Skye sat at a table for four while she waited for Grant and his siblings to arrive. The couple decided over the phone that it would be better to conduct this family reunion in a public location. Grant wanted to reconnect with his siblings but he didn’t really trust any of his relatives. He certainly wasn’t ready to allow them into his personal space no matter how welcoming they both seemed right now. The Dorchester Hotel’s rooftop restaurant was the perfect solution to their problem. It was a beautiful day out and the restaurant was one the best in the city. Moreover, choosing the restaurant as the meeting place set a de facto time limit.

She studied the menu despite having eaten a substantial breakfast before Grant left the hotel that morning. Over the last two weeks, Grant and Skye noticed a sharp increase in their daily caloric intake. They easily consumed twice as much food as they did before going through the terrigen mist. However, Skye noticed that her appetite surpassed even Grant’s impressive prowess.

The working theory was that being pregnant or being a succubus might be causing her increased appetite. They decided it was something to discuss with Dr. Banner and Tea when they made it back to Manhattan. The expectant parents were concerned that maybe Skye still wasn’t eating enough to provide adequate nourishment to the baby.

Out of habit, Skye looked up every few minutes to survey her surroundings. Her SHIELD training was firmly rooted in her now. They didn’t think Hydra would be a problem this weekend but it was never smart to underestimate the shadow organization’s tenacity. They had the uncanny ability to show up in the most absurd places at the most inconvenient times. She wasn’t sure if that was luck or an inappropriate level of access to data. If Skye had to wager she would chose the latter.

People were under extensive surveillance of some form nearly 24 hours a day without even knowing it. Data could be culled from surveillance cameras in public spaces and private businesses, traffic cameras, and ATM cameras. There was also a wealth of data from the GPS located inside electronic devices and vehicles. Moreover, people helped with the process by uploading tons of pictures and videos, that contained geotags, to social media sites. Orwell’s _1984_ wasn’t really that far off about the future.

When Skye looked up again she spotted Grant walking toward her with Nora and Michael following close behind him. She felt a little guilty about the sheer amount of information she collected on them while investigating the company and its officers. However, she and Grant took the stance that it was just as important to know potential allies, as it was to know your enemies. In the end, it was for their protection. Grant needed to know which hornet's nest not to kick over when he eviscerated the rest of his family. 

Nora and Michael seemed to be chattering quietly to each other as they crossed the rooftop.

Skye smiled encouragingly at her husband because she could see the uncomfortable grimace on his face. Grant could pretend to be anyone but he had difficult time being himself. The young woman stood up from the table and rested a hand on the baby sling to keep Thalia steady even though she didn’t need to do it. 

She was still getting used to wearing the baby sling they bought for Thalia. Skye knew the sling was secure but her overprotective nature still worried something might happen. She felt safer when Thalia was secure in her arms.

Grant stopped next to Skye and brushed his lips across her lips in a quick greeting. Being near Skye would make socializing with his siblings easier. He rested his hand at the small of her back and smiled at Nora and Michael. “Skye, I would like for you to meet my older sister Nora and my younger brother Michael.”

Skye pointed out, “Well, I had the pleasure of meeting Michael at your funeral but it is good seeing him again.” She smiled at the younger man and shook the hand he extended toward her. “Hi. I was hoping to be able to chat with you under better circumstances.”

Michael smiled at Skye and said, “It is good seeing you again as well. I was doubtful that I would after how Christian and my father behaved that day. I thought they might have scared you off for good. I wouldn’t have blamed you if they did.”

Nora’s friendly expression tightened just a little at the mention of her older brother and father. She had a lifetime of apologizing for their brusque behavior. 

“Well, I was definitely unimpressed by your father and older brother’s behavior that day but they certainly didn’t scare me away. Just ask Grant…I don’t scare easily.”

Grant smiled and kissed her forehead. Her words had a hidden meaning for him. The inability to scare Skye away was the reason she was his wife right now. Most women would have turn tail and never looked back after the heinous crimes Grant committed. Yet here she was standing beside him as his beautiful wife and mother to his children. He counted himself as lucky daily. He said, “No, she doesn’t.”

Nora said, “You will need that trait more often than not in this family. I am afraid the years of inbreeding have warped us genetically in some way.”

Michael snickered at that.

Grant just raised an eyebrow. “Inbreeding? I can’t have been away for that long.”

“Oh, you missed that revelation and I didn’t think to mention it to you. When Grandfather died, we were all shocked to learn that he left shares of the company to our mother. He always made such a big deal about Titan staying in the family. Mother admitted then that technically she is a Ward. Mother and Father are second cousins,” Nora explained. It was obvious by her expression that she was thoroughly amused by the family’s dirty little secret.

Grant tried to remember what little he knew of genealogy. He started laughing when he realized just how closely related they were. His laughter was genuine and a little louder than anyone would have expected from him. “Oh, this is priceless. We’re lucky that we don’t have extra fingers, webbed toes, or some other sort of deformity.”

Michael smiled wryly. “No, I believe we are just cursed with alcoholism and a penchant for inexcusable violence.”

Grant’s laughter died down at Michael’s quip because it was true. He nodded soberly and searched for something to say in response.

Nora stepped in to alleviate the awkward mood. She said, “I am sorry that I didn’t have an opportunity to meet you until now. As I explained to Grant I just couldn’t bring myself to attend my younger brother’s funeral. It didn’t seem like the natural order of things. I believe this meeting is well overdue. It’s nice to meet you, Skye.”

“It is nice to meet you as well, Nora.”

Thalia chose the moment to squawk in displeasure. She wasn’t exactly pleased to have lost her pacifier in the sling.

Skye looked down and cooed at Thalia. “What’s wrong, angel?”  She grabbed the pacifier and gently scooped the baby out of the sling. “Why don’t we all have a seat?”

“Great idea.” Grant pulled out Skye’s chair and then pushed it in once she was seated. He took the seat beside her and smiled down at Thalia. He pulled a funny face at the baby and then tickled her tummy. “Were you a good girl while I was gone?” he asked.

Thalia giggled and reached for Grant.

Skye laughed and handed her over to Grant. She teased, “Oh, I see how it works. You abandon me for the goofy looking one. I understand. I love that goofy face, too.”

Grant said, “I think I should be offended.”

She shrugged and said, “I did say that I love your goofy face. That has to count for something.”

He shook his head and kissed her cheek. “I’ll get you back for that later.” Grant turned his attention across the table where Nora and Michael were sitting. He smiled. “I’d like to introduce you both to my daughter Thalia. She’s 4 months old.”

Nora’s smile brightened considerably. “Oh! She looks just like you, Grant. Isn’t she precious, Michael?”   

Michael nodded with a smile and said, “She sort of looks like your Gracie did at that age. I can’t believe you’re a father Grant. Looks like I will be the last sibling without children.”

Skye smiled and said, “Grant has told me on more than one occasion that Thalia looks a great deal like you, Nora. Apparently, you two could have been twins as children.”

The older woman nodded in agreement. “Grant and I look very much like our father. Michael looks like our mother and Christian is an anomaly because he doesn’t really look like any of us. Our grandfather always swore that Christian bore a striking resemblance to one of his cousins.”

Skye gently suggested, “Well, the relative closeness of the branches in your family tree might attribute to that likeness. Genetics are a fickle thing I have found. I have three sisters and there is no reason why we should all look so similar considering we all have different fathers but we all share several attributes. On the other hand, I don’t look a bit like my father at all. My three older sisters are geneticists so I am sure they could explain it to me if I bothered to ask.”

Michael said, “Oh. I was under the impression that you were an orphan.”

“I am—or I was. I am not really sure how I would describe that now. I grew up in an orphanage in New York City. I have only recently found my sisters and my father. It was all quite by accident really. It’s funny how things work out,” Skye replied.

Nora perked up. “Well, that is wonderful news that you’ve found your family, Skye. Father should be quite impressed that three of your sisters are geneticists. Do you mind if I ask what you do?”

Skye said, “I work in Research and Development for Stark Industries.”

“Yes, Michael did mention that Tony Stark accompanied you to Grant’s funeral,” Nora added.

She laughed. “He is my boss and also my best friend’s father. It turns out that he is also close friends with my eldest sister. He has helped Grant and I get settled in the city.”

Michael waggled his fingers at Thalia trying to draw her attention. 

Nora asked, “How did you and Grant meet? From his letters I got the impression that his attentions were firmly focused on his work with SHIELD. I was incredibly surprised when I learned he had a widow.”

Grant said, “I met Skye while I was working for SHIELD. We were on the same team for a while. We worked on an ops team together so we spent a lot of time together.”

Skye nodded. “We actually lived on a plane together for months. There is a surprising amount of downtime between missions.”

“Oh. You were a field agent as well?” asked Nora in surprise.

Skye nodded and said, “Grant was supervising officer for awhile. He spent a lot of time training me in hand-to-hand combat. I was in a sorry state when I first started training with him.”

Grant smirked at her.

Michael’s eyes widened and then he laughed heartily. “Well, that explains how you broke Christian’s nose. He didn’t know he was pissing off a trained agent. I can’t wait to tell him.”

Skye said, “I broke his nose and then I kneed him in the groin.”

Grant beamed looking at Skye. “That’s my girl—all elbows and knees.”

Nora asked, “Do I even need to ask what my brother did to deserve it?”

“He flirted with me and asked me out for drinks after the funeral. When I not so politely turned Christian down, he grabbed my arm. I decided to teach him a lesson in civility,” Skye replied coolly.

Grant tried to smile harmlessly. “He’s lucky that I was off playing dead.”

Skye smiled at Grant. “Blowing your cover at your own funeral would have been something of a faux pas and would have drove SHIELD insane. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I know,” Grant promised. He smiled, “We’re both retired from SHIELD now. We can focus on more important things.”

Skye nodded in agreement. “We’ve done our bit to save the world. Now we can focus on our growing family.”

Nora smiled brightly. “Grant mentioned that you are pregnant. How far along are you?”

Skye said, “Oh, not very far along at all. I’m only about six weeks but Grant hasn’t been able to stop himself from telling people.”

He shrugged and smiled at Skye. “I can’t help it. I’m happy.”

Michael looked Thalia as if trying to gauge her age. He always found it difficult with babies. They all looked pretty similar to him until they made it to the age where they could crawl and/or walk. “They’re going to be pretty close in age…like Irish twins. That is cool to have them close in age like that. I always wanted a brother or sister closer to my age.”

Nora frowned at her brother. “Don’t say that…it’s racist, Michael.”

“Is it? I mean we are like more than half Irish. I can say it if we are half-Irish. Right?” He looked around the table to gauge everyone’s response. 

“No, you can’t. It’s offensive,” countered Nora.

Grant laughed. “We’re Irish?”

Michael said, “Yeah. Christian made a big deal of going to Ireland a few years back to trace our family’s roots. It was all political maneuvering of his part but it won him the votes he was angling for and we learned a lot about our family. Apparently, we have a ton of distant relatives over there.”

“What else don’t I know?” he asked jovially.

Michael smiled and said, “Let’s order brunch and a few drinks and we can fill you in on everything you missed.”


	89. Meet the Wards: Part 4

Unexpectedly, their simple brunch morphed into a very long lunch. They shared stories about their current lives and reminisced about some of the better moments from their childhood. It seemed that Nora was able to remember the good moments more clearly than either of her younger brothers did. They both expressed their gratitude for her willingness to remind them.

Both siblings had taken time to hold their new niece and even snapped a few indulgent selfies to share with their parents later. Grant and Skye were only able to extricate themselves from Nora and Michael because Thalia required a feeding, a diaper change, and a nap. She had all of the excitement that she could bear for one afternoon. The infant’s plaintive cries were loud enough to disturb every patron enjoying a meal in the rooftop restaurant.

Nora and Michael were prepared to follow the little family back to their suite to continue catching up. They had all genuinely enjoyed the easy conversations that dominated their extended lunch. It wasn’t nearly as awkward as any of them initially expected.

However, Grant still wasn’t ready to invite his siblings into his personal space. Lunch was a good start but there was still too much baggage there. He still had a hard time believing that Michael honestly wanted to repair their damaged relationship. If the roles were reversed, Grant didn’t think he would be able to be that forgiving.

Skye promised that they would all meet up for dinner later that evening to smooth over Nora’s obvious apprehension. She truly seemed to believe that if she left Grant’s side that he would disappear again. Skye couldn’t say that she blamed the woman for her genuine concern. However, Nora begrudgingly accepted the dinner invitation and threatened to drop by unannounced if the young couple tried to beg off the idea later.

In truth, Grant’s mistrust of his siblings was not the only reason that the young couple wanted split off from them. He had the sneaking suspicion that SHIELD or Hydra was monitoring them. During lunch, he had noticed two men around his age or perhaps a few years older eating at a table not far away from them. Average civilians wouldn’t have given the ordinary twosome a second thought. However, much like Skye, his training was always running in the background no matter how relaxed he appeared on the outside.

The pair’s blatant attempt to blend in while simultaneously eavesdropping alerted Grant. He also didn’t miss the tell-tale bulge of a holstered sidearm positioned on one of the men’s hips. He surreptitiously watched them the entire time and snapped a couple of pictures with his phone for Skye.

Grant would ask her to run their pictures through the facial recognition software to find out if they were SHIELD, Hydra, or some other faceless organization. He wasn’t too concerned during lunch because it wasn’t likely that Hydra would strike there in broad daylight. Moreover, it appeared that they were alone because he couldn’t detect any backup in the restaurant. The former agent was certain that he could take out two operatives without Skye’s assistance.

The men’s presence didn’t go unnoticed by Grant’s better half. They didn’t land on Skye’s radar until about half way through lunch. The twosome had long since finished their meal and should have left the restaurant over an hour ago. Instead, they pestered their server to refill their coffee cups and made tepid excuses about waiting for a business associate that was running late. Meanwhile, the two men looked bored and only sparingly spoke to one another.

Grant insisted on covering the bill for brunch/lunch since he dropped out of the sky after such a long time. He proposed that Nora or Michael could pay for dinner that night. One of the men left when Grant’s siblings said their goodbyes. The other man took his time settling the bill and then joined Skye and Grant in the queue for the elevator. He didn’t bother choosing his floor as if it had already been selected.

Grant leaned against the wall of the elevator as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He took his phone out of his breast pocket and casually checked his text messages. He felt the phone vibrate several times during lunch but ignored it. He wasn’t surprised to see that they were mostly from Darcy. She was anxious to find out if Grant’s opening salvo was successful. The other two messages were from Dr. Banner. The older man was concerned about him confronting his family. Grant’s control over his powers was improving but was by no means complete.

Skye felt her succubus side tugging incessantly at the back of her mind. Whomever these men worked for was playing a very dangerous game without truly knowing the stakes. Skye hadn’t siphoned life force from anyone since Puerto Rico. She was long overdue and given the right circumstances, she would definitely indulge from a worthy donor. Skye checked the tightness of the sling she was wearing to carry Thalia. She wanted to make sure the baby would be secure just in case they had to run or worse—fight. Protecting Thalia had to be their top priority.

She smiled at Grant and said, “I can’t wait to get back to the room so that we can put our little hummingbird down for her nap. I think she is exhausted from all of the excitement during lunch. Thalia was enamored with Nora and Michael.”

“I think you are right. Our little girl has more aunts than she knows what to do with now but Michael is the first uncle she has met. I am sure that they will try to spoil her rotten.” Grant returned her smile having heard the codeword. At least they were both on the same page. There were at least two hostiles following them. One operative was on the elevator and Grant would bet even money that the other man was loitering on their floor.

When the doors slid open, Grant rested a hand on the small of Skye’s back as they walked out of the elevator. He ushered her toward their suite and kept his eyes peeled for the second operative. As expected the operative that left the restaurant early turned the corner and began walking toward them. Grant could hear the soft footfalls of the other operative behind them.

Grant turned around quickly and pressed his back against Skye’s so that they were both facing one of the operatives. “Identify yourself now. Who are you? What agency do you work for?”

The man Grant was facing sputtered in surprise. “Excuse me. I don’t know what you mean. I am just trying to get to my room.”

Skye stared down the twitchy older man standing in front of her. She subtly slipped her hand into the diaper bag hanging from her shoulder. “My husband asked your friend to identify himself. Let’s see if you are better at following directions. This is the last time we will ask you anything. Who are you? What agency do you work for?”

He flashed a cocksure smile. “I don’t know what you mean. I was just coming to meet my friend. I got down here and realized that I do not remember his room number. I am not sure who you think we are. You must have us confused with someone else.”

Skye smiled wryly and said, “Wrong answer.” Before the man could open his mouth to respond she whipped the night-night gun out of the diaper back and shot the man twice in the chest.

Grant took that split second moment of distraction to go on the offensive. He leapt into the air and struck the other man’s chin with a flying knee.

The operative hit the ground with a thud and slid backwards a few feet. Grant strode after him and placed his foot on the man’s neck.

Skye walked over and shot the prone man twice in the chest with the night-night gun. She said, “Don’t kill him. We still don’t know who they are or what they want from us. They might be SHIELD. We don’t need to get ourselves on AC’s bad side.”

Grant grumbled but didn’t dispute her point. He knew that he was walking a fine line with SHIELD. The director would like nothing more than to have a legitimate reason to toss Grant in a cell once more and throw away the key. “Fine.”

She kissed him softly and then smiled. “I promise if they are Hydra you can do with them whatever you like. They are no concern of SHIELD and they had no right stalking us.” Skye walked up to their suite and opened the door. “Now bring them in here before someone sees them. I don’t think we can explain away two unconscious bodies. I’ll erase the security footage and loop a few splices from earlier in its place.”

“Yes, sweet pea,” said Grant. He rather liked Skye’s solution. Marriage was all about compromise. Fortunately, his wife knew and understood all about his darker urges. He protected his family with the ferocity and unpredictability of a wounded animal.

Grant hefted one operative over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him into the suite. He dumped the unconscious man onto the floor in the living room and then went into the corridor to retrieve the second operative.

Skye carried Thalia into the bedroom and spread the changing pad out on the bed. She smiled down at the fussing baby. Thalia squirmed and squawked to express her irritation. She cooed at the baby, “We’re going to get you into a fresh diaper and then you can have a nice warm bottle. Won’t that be nice? Then you can get a nap because you are a tired girl. Aren’t you? Yes, you are tired.”

Thalia’s cries became a bit more urgent as Skye tried to change her diaper. The infant wasn’t keen on making the process any easier. She kicked her little legs and moved her little arms as her face went a bit red from all the crying.

Despite the protestations, Skye made quick work of changing Thalia’s diaper and quietly sang, “ _When I was a little girl I asked my mother what will I be. Will I be pretty? Will I be rich? Here’s what she said to me…Que sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future’s not ours to see. Que sera, sera. What will be, will be._ ”

Skye tossed the diaper into the trashcan and placed Thalia in her bassinet for a moment. She went into the bathroom to wash her hands and to check on her eyes. She could still feel her succubus side tugging at her. However, her irises were still their normal brown color for now. She hoped to keep it that way. Tea had warned the young woman that she couldn’t resist feeding her succubus nature permanently. She needed life-force less frequently than food. However, it was not any less vital to her survival than say food or water.

She walked into the bedroom once more and picked up the portable bassinet and the messenger bag containing her laptop and tablet. Skye carried Thalia into the living area and smiled when she saw that Grant had already popped a bottle of formula into the bottle warmer. She grabbed the bottle and tested the temperature on her wrist before plopping down onto the couch tiredly.

Skye scooped Thalia out of the bassinet and started feeding her. The baby’s tiny hand tried to curl around the bottle as she hungrily consumed the formula.

“You would think I didn’t feed her an hour ago. I thought the bottle of formula I packed in the diaper bag would be enough to last her for awhile.”

Grant looked up from his position on the floor. Currently, he was searching the men’s pockets for any form of identification. Two wallets and two guns were already lying on the floor beside him. He commented, “Well, 4 ounces might not be enough for her anymore. She is steadily growing. She might need to eat more often or maybe we need to graduate to those 9 ounce bottles we bought for her. We can try it out when we get back home.”

Skye smiled looking down at Thalia. “You are probably right. I didn’t think that she would be ready for the larger bottles for a couple more months. Then again those books said it was only a best guess and that every baby is different.”

“She probably won’t drink all 9 ounces. She might need somewhere between 5 and 7 ounces. I am sure she will let us know if she is still hungry.” Grant stood up and gathered everything he had found on the two men. He dumped everything onto the coffee table in front of Skye and sat beside her. He grabbed one of the guns and took it from the holster so that he could examine it more closely.

Skye reached over Thalia and pulled the tablet from her messenger bag. She pulled up the pictures Grant sent to her during lunch and entered them into the facial recognition program.

Grant said, “This gun is standard SHIELD issue so it could still be them or Hydra.” He returned the gun to its holster and then retrieved a wallet. He scowled when he saw that it was devoid of personal identification. Grant moved onto the other wallet just to confirm his suspicions. “Well, whoever sent them isn’t going to make it easy.’

“Check their phones and see if they have any numbers stored in the contacts or anything in the call history. I might be able to do something with that.”

Skye looked at her tablet when it chimed. She groaned and said, “Great.”

He asked, “What is it?”

“They’re dead. At least that is what facial recognition pulled up for both of them. They were SHIELD agents who were killed during Hydra’s botched takeover at the Hub. How do they go from being presumed dead to following us around Boston?”

Grant said, “Well, it could be Hydra keeping tabs on the two of us or it could be SHIELD. It wouldn’t be the first time SHIELD lied about someone being dead in the official records.”

She sighed. “We need to call Tony for his help. I could easily check SHIELD’s records to determine if those two still work for the agency. However, if they do work for SHIELD, we are going to be in deep trouble with AC. He won’t take us incapacitating his agents well.”  

Grant nodded. “Good point.” He got ready to call Tony when the phone began to ring. Grant quirked an eyebrow at the phone but decided to answer it when he saw that it was Nora. Grant put the phone on speaker and said, “Hey…”

“Grant, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Christian and Dad are on their way over to your hotel. I promise that I didn’t tell them where you were staying. Christian has contacts all over the city and it wasn’t difficult for him to find you. I think it is a last ditch effort to buy you out of the company. The texts Aunt Meredith sent me confirmed that the majority will vote in your favor thereby overruling Dad and Christian.”

He held back a sigh. “Thank you for warning me, Nora. I appreciate it. I guess I should go warn Skye that we are going to have company. She was just about to put Thalia down for a nap so that she can take one as well.”

“Do you want me to come back to run interference?”

“No, that won’t be necessary. If Aunt Meredith is right about the majority voting in my favor then I will have to spend more time with both of them. I can’t ask you to referee every encounter. I will be fine, Nora. It seems like we will have something to celebrate tonight at dinner. I will see you then,” he promised.

Nora said, “Okay. I will see you later, Grant.”

Grant ended the call and groaned. He looked at Skye. “I need to hide our new friends before they get here.”

Skye nodded and said, “I don’t have time to splice the surveillance footage for our floor. I am going to have to enlist Darcy for that. I am not leaving you alone with your brother and father.”

He stood up and smirked, “Don’t trust me, sweet pea? You wound me.”

“I trust you. I just want to antagonize them in a way you cannot. You have to be the repentant son. I get to be your harpy wife.”

Grant laughed and kissed her softly. He pulled away and went about moving the unconscious men.

Skye grabbed Grant’s phone and called Darcy. She waited for her to pick up and said, “Darce…I need a favor.”


	90. Meet the Wards: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than normal. Enjoy!

Grant closed the door to the bedroom after he finished stashing their unconscious SHIELD agents in a safe place. He didn’t anticipate allowing his father or brother to get anywhere near the bedroom but it was better that something like this wasn’t left to chance. Grant needed to keep his family as far away from his real life as he possibly could for now. The former agent had far too many loose threads that if pulled would unravel his entire life. Douglas and Christian both had the connections and power to cause him a lot of trouble if they were so inclined and possessed the right ammunition.

He smiled when he saw that Skye was still on the phone with Darcy. He was certain the younger woman wanted an update on what was happening while she hacked the Dorchester Hotel’s security feed for Skye. Darcy had the habit of being immensely helpful and incredibly nosey all at the same time. Grant rather liked those aspects of her personality because he knew they came from a genuine place. Darcy and Skye both had good hearts. They were good people. He honestly didn’t understand why either of them would help him like this. Both women seemed to understand that he  
needed this revenge to be able to move on with his life. They never thought to  
judge his need for revenge as others doubtlessly would. Grant felt indebted to them both.

He stopped in front of the impressive mini bar and contemplated having a strong drink before Douglas and Christian arrived. Interacting with his family and the prospect of being watched by SHIELD or Hydra left his nerves more than a little frayed. He really wanted to set something on fire. He could literally feel the heat building up underneath his skin. However, he didn’t know if he could even manage a  
controlled burn at the moment because his emotions were all over the place. He  
was certain that if Dr. Banner were there he would be recommending a  
visualization exercise or a deep breathing technique to calm the young man down.

Ultimately, Grant took a deep breath and walked away from the mini bar. It would be nice to have a quick drink to take the edge off right now. However, he knew better. Grant already enjoyed a few cocktails at lunch with Nora and Michael. He had an impressive tolerance for alcohol but it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t still suffer some impairment. Grant needed to remain clear-headed and in complete control of his faculties. His family’s safety was depending on him. Skye was pregnant and he didn’t want her to have to fight unless there were just no other options. He didn’t want her  
having to compensate for her inebriated husband. That scenario would remind him too much of his own childhood.

He decided to take a few minutes to meditate. Grant sat down in the middle of the living area in the vajra pose Bruce taught him. The tailored pants he wore were too tight for him to take any other position. Grant closed his eyes and began his preferred meditation technique. He was certain that John Garrett would be beside himself if he could see his protégé now. However, despite his initial reluctance Grant found  
meditation to be helpful. The calming routine helped silence some of the noise  
in his head. He controlled his breathing and focused on the fire in his veins.  
He willed the flames to become dormant once more. It was like a silent negotiation.  
Grant promised to unleash the fire once he was back at home. In fireproof  
room at the tower, he could lose control completely and it was a remarkable sight.

When Grant finished meditating, he got to his feet and looked over at his wife who was no longer on the phone. He wondered how long ago she finished the call. He was very good at tuning out everything while he meditated.

"How was Darcy doing?"

"She is okay. The morning sickness has gotten worse but otherwise she is in good health. Fitz has been keeping her company when he’s not visiting Jules at the Institute."

He frowned at the thought. "How long does it last? It seems as if the morning sickness is getting progressively worse for her and you haven't been sick at all."

Skye shrugged and gave him a sympathetic smile. "There really aren’t any hard and fast rules when it comes to the timeframe. Some women stop experiencing morning sickness after the first trimester but some women have it late into the pregnancy. Tea thinks my whole mutant/inhuman DNA thing is responsible for my good health. Esme didn’t have morning sickness when she was pregnant with Harlow."

Grant shook his head. Skye had yet to have morning sickness and he hoped it remained that way. He didn't like the idea of his wife being so miserable when there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"We should pick up a gift for Darcy before we go home. She has helped us so much with all of this. Getting to this point would have taken much longer without her help,” Grant said as he sat beside her on the couch.

"I think that is a great idea, Grant. Maybe we can pick up something for the baby. She hasn't indulged because at first she was hiding her pregnancy from Tony. I know Darcy was so tempted when she helped us shop for Thalia. I just want her finally to be able to feel excited about this pregnancy. She is bringing a new life into the world. That is a good thing." Skye rested a hand on her flat stomach.

He nodded. "That is a great idea. We should get something for her personally, too. I passed a fancy chocolatier on my way to the shareholders meeting."

"Oh! Nice. Darcy has a serious sweet tooth. She will love it."

He nodded. “I know she does. We could probably pick up something for you as well. Your sweet tooth is about as bad as Darcy’s is.”

She laughed softly because he was right. A very large box of gourmet chocolates did sound delectable. Skye chewed at her bottom lip as if she was holding something back.

“Is there anything else wrong?” asked Grant.

She sighed. “No.”

He raised his eyebrows at the obvious lie and smiled at her. “Why don’t you try again, sweet pea?”

“It’s nothing big—maybe. Darcy just told me that Clint asked her out on a date. She is still having a hard time and it isn’t fair for him to keep pushing. Darcy doesn’t want to tell Tony because it would just cause more friction for the Avengers. Clint wants Romanov. Why can’t he just be happy with her?”

He gritted his teeth at the idea. “I’m sure he is like most guys. He wants to have his cake and eat it, too. Obviously, he was getting something out of both relationships or he wouldn’t have continued them for so long.” Grant asked, “Do you want me to have a word with him when we get home?”

Skye smiled softly. She loved this side of him more than she could explain. “Can you do it without incinerating him?”

He barked out a laugh and kissed her. “I’ll handle it without even throwing a punch. I promise.”

“Thank you. I really want him to leave Darcy alone. She keeps brushing him off and he keeps popping up.”

“You are very welcome.” Grant asked, "Did she have any trouble hacking the security system?"

"No, she was a pro. She was working on splicing pieces of footage of us entering the hotel room with JARVIS’s assistance. I feel confident leaving it in their capable hands. I couldn’t really help without laying the little angel down and I didn’t want to do that." Skye looked down at Thalia in the crock of her arm and smiled. The infant had fallen asleep almost as soon as Skye finished burping her.

"I am glad that JARVIS is helping Darcy. Between the two of them they aren’t likely to miss anything." Grant smiled when Skye admitted she didn’t want to put Thalia down. It made him happy to see how easily his wife had bonded with her.

Skye added, "She is going to let Tony know what is going on here. She saved a copy of the original footage before deleting it. Darcy is also using JARVIS to help her check all of the hotel's footage to track their movements. She might be able to see if they came with anyone or if they have a room here."

"That is good to know. The more I think about our new friends the more I am convinced that this isn’t coming from my side of the aisle. Hydra would have made their move by now. Something isn't right with this."

"I am not convinced that AC is responsible for this but I will admit that something about this feels wrong. Do you ever feel as if you missed a piece of the puzzle?”

Grant nodded. “I agree that this might not be SHIELD’s doing but I am at least 80% sure those stooges don’t belong to Hydra. It could be a clandestine government agency…”

“Which would be bad,” Skye interjected.

“It would be very bad. We both have an intimate understanding of how SHIELD and Hydra work. We also have something to offer both organizations if we were to run afoul of them. An unfamiliar government agency would mean that we are flying blind. Worse yet it could be another group not associated at all with a government.”

Skye kissed him softly. “We’ll figure it out, Grant. We are in this together no matter what. We had a perfectly good alternate plan the day after Hydra attacked the Playground.”

He caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I don’t know if I would call that a perfectly good plan. It was just the only one available that would allow us to stay together before Stark showed up like a knight in red and gold armor.”

“My point is that I don’t need any of this. I like living in Stark Tower and working for Stark Industries. The extra income we will start pulling from your shares of Titan will be nice but the only things I really need to be happy are you and Thalia.”

Grant kissed her and then smiled looking into her eyes. “You’d miss Darcy if we had to go on the run.”

Skye laughed softly. “I would or we could always take her with us. There has to be some rule about not leaving sister wives behind.”

He chuckled lowly. “You and Darcy are going to get me killed with that running joke.”

A loud knock on the door interrupted their playful banter.

Grant said, “That’ll be my father and Christian. Here goes nothing.”

Skye wiped her lipstick off his lips. “Let’s give em hell, baby.”

“Always, sweet pea.” Grant stood up and pulled his suit jacket on before adjusting the flag pen on his lapel. He peered out of the peephole and then opened the door. “I wish I could say this was a pleasant surprise.”

Christian chuckled darkly. “I know the feeling, little brother. It seems the order of the day is people showing up places they aren’t welcome.”

Douglas cleared his throat. “Grant, we would like to have a word with you. I am sorry for arriving unannounced although I am certain that Nora called ahead to warn you due to your Aunt Meredith’s meddling.”

Grant stepped to the side to allow them into the suite. “Yes, Nora was gracious enough to warn me. I am glad that she did but not for the reasons you think. It has been a long day for Skye and she was just about to take a nap while our daughter is asleep.”

Christian’s jaw tensed as he walked into the suite. To say he held a grudge about his last encounter with Skye would be a major understatement. He had hoped he would never have to see her again.

Grant closed the door once his father walked into the suite. The tension in the room was palpable.

Christian smiled sharply at Skye. "It is nice seeing you again, Skye. You are practically glowing." He sat down on the chair near the couch. "Isn't that what you are supposed to say to pregnant women when they start getting fat?"

Grant's expression tightened when Christian insulted Skye. He wanted to punch his brother in his smug face. However, he reminded himself of the plan and that Skye was more than capable of defending herself.

Skye laughed airily at the insult. "Hello, Christian. It is so nice to see you again. I see that your nose healed well. I was hoping that you had a deviated septum. No such luck I guess."

He nearly snarled in response, "I should have pressed assault charges against you but I was benevolent because I thought my brother was dead. Even your temper tantrum couldn't destroy the happiness I felt that day. Now I find out that the family's little black sheep is alive and well. You can imagine my disappointment."

Skye smiled innocently and responded with doe like eyes, "You wanted to press charges against me because you are an alcoholic philanderer that doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself?” Her expression hardened into something dangerous. “You are lucky that I didn't release the surveillance footage from the funeral. I am sure your constituents and your wife would love to know the real you. TMZ pays big money for politicians and spoiled rich brats behaving badly."

Douglas Ward grimaced and placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "We are not here to antagonize your brother and his wife, Christian."

Grant had to stifle a laugh at the look on Christian's face. He cleared his throat and asked, "Can I get either of you a drink? The mini bar here has a good selection."

Skye flashed a knowing smile at Christian. "Go ahead, Boozy. No need to play against type on my behalf. I already know exactly what you are. I can smell the stench from over here. It smells like you drank your lunch today."

Christian's fist clenched at his side. If he got her alone for just a few minutes, he would teach her a lesson about respect. "No thank you."

Douglas shook his head. "No. I think it would be better to get down to business."

Grant sat beside his wife. "Dad, I appreciate you driving over here to make this pitch in person but I can save you the trouble. I am not selling you my shares in the company."

"Don't just rule it out, son. I am willing to repay the dividends you should have received since you turned 21 years old. It would be divided into six installments over six months' time. It is enough money for you to start your own life. Maybe you can start a business of your own. Build a future for your children and grandchildren the way that my grandfather did for us."

Grant accepted the envelope Christian passed to him. He opened it and looked at the offer for a few seconds. He shrugged and then showed it to Skye. It was substantially more money than either of them thought they would be offered. They knew the elder Wards’ financials backwards and forwards and there was no way either man could pay that sum to Grant with legally earned money alone.

"You must really want to get rid of Grant to offer him this kind of money."

Christian growled, "You are damn right. He tried to kill me!"

"It is a shame that he didn't succeed. You deserve far worse for what you did to my husband. Twisting him up and making him a weapon against your other brother. You are a sick son of a bitch," she exclaimed. Her eyes started to look glassy as if she might cry.

Grant feigned discomfort. "Skye..."

"No, that sick bastard tortured you for years and your family abandoned you when you finally fought back. I say we take the money and get as far away from these degenerates as possible. Don’t give them the chance to infect our children with the poison they got running through their veins."

Grant sighed, "Sweet pea, we talked about this. It isn't about the money for me. I want to try to put the past behind me. I want my family back."

Skye stood up with Thalia in her arms. "You are a fool. They are trying to get rid of you for good, Grant. Don't you see how they look at you as if you are something stuck underneath their shoe. When in fact you are a better man than either of them will ever be. Stop fantasizing about some happy reunion because it is never going to happen. Your perverted brother was happy that you were dead. Your father looks sickened that you are alive. Are these the people you really want to align yourself with permanently?"

Grant watched as Skye marched out of the room and slammed the bedroom door behind her. He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. "I am sorry. Skye is very opinionated and she is protective of me.”

Christian growled, “Why would you even tell her anything about your childhood? Aren’t you a little old to be telling those old tales? Frankly, you should be over it by now if you want my opinion.”

“I couldn’t marry her without telling her everything about my past. She couldn’t walk into this blind.”

Douglas cleared his throat. “The offer, Grant. What do you think about the offer?”

“Thank you for the generous offer but I still have to decline. This isn't about the money for me. I am not proposing that it will be easy but I want my family back. Haven't I been exiled for long enough, Dad? I have been away longer than I would have stayed in prison if convicted of the arson and attempted murder. I was a kid and I made a mistake but I have grown up. Joining SHIELD is the best thing that ever happened to me. They taught me how to be a man and to be a part of something bigger than myself. I found my wife because of SHIELD. I am not as angry as I once was even if I am still a little bitter. I just want to put it all behind me. I have a family now. I want my children to know their grandparents, their cousins, and their aunt and uncles."

Douglas looked shocked. He definitely looked swayed by Grant's appeal. "Could you really let go of the past, son? It seems as if your wife isn't quite ready to let bygones be bygones."

Grant said, “Skye has a big heart and she loves me to the very bottom of it. The idea of anyone having ever caused me an ounce of pain sets her teeth on edge but she also wants me to be happy…”

He stopped mid sentence when he heard a knock on the door. They weren’t expecting anyone else but thus far nothing had gone to plan this afternoon. He cleared his throat. “I should get that.”

Grant stood up and walked to the door. He glanced out the peephole and relaxed when he saw it was just his mother. Grant opened the door and said, “The more the merrier I suppose. Hi, Mother.”

Douglas stood up. “What are you doing here? I told you that I would handle the deal with Grant.”

Miriam nodded slightly. “You did.”

Skye walked out of the bedroom holding Thalia when she heard someone else enter the suite. She would have left the sleeping infant in the room if they didn’t have bound and gagged men tucked underneath the bed. It was doubtful that the dendrotoxin would wear off so soon but Skye wasn’t inclined to take any chances.

Miriam’s face lit up when she saw her granddaughter in Skye’s arms.

In a warning voice, Douglas asked, “What are you doing here, Miriam?”

She tore gaze away from Skye and Thalia to focus on her husband. She said, “We had a quorum without you and Christian being present. Meredith called the meeting to order and we voted in favor of giving Grant his shares in the company.

Christian screamed, “What have you done?”

Skye said, “Be quiet. If you wake up my daughter, I will make sure I break something more vital than your nose this time.”

Christian’s fists clenched at his side.

Miriam took Grant’s hand. “If you want your shares they belong to you, Grant. Everyone else voted in favor of you.”

Christian laughed. “Are you out of your mind? He has to hate you as much as he hates me—probably more. You are a stupid old woman. Do you really think this will clear your debt to him? What about me?”

She swallowed thickly. “Perhaps this isn’t the place to speak about such things.”

“Oh don’t worry. Your new favorite son has told his little wife all about our dysfunction. I am sure she knows that you were the biggest devil in the house. The things I did to Grant…I only did them because of what you did to me.” He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

The loud noise woke up Thalia and she began to scream.

Skye rubbed the baby’s back and glared at Grant. “I am going to knee your brother in the crotch when I see him again.”

Douglas was speechless. He couldn’t believe his wife had gone against his wishes in such a way.

Miriam saw his expression. “He’s our son, Douglas. Just this morning I thought he was dead. He is alive and he wants to rejoin our family. I won’t stand in the way of that. I don’t think that you want to do that either. You are just trying to appease Christian but we have already done so much to make up for our lapses with him. I think Grant is owed a bit of that now.”

Douglas sighed deeply. “We will talk about this at home, Miriam. Welcome home, Grant. How long will you be in Boston?”

“We will be here until tomorrow evening. We have to get back to Manhattan before Monday morning so that Skye can go to work. We are having dinner with Nora and Michael tonight. Maybe you and Mom could join us. It would give you a chance to meet Skye under better circumstances and to meet your granddaughter when she isn’t screaming like a banshee.”

Miriam said, “We would like that. I’ll ask Nora for details and we will see you tonight for dinner.”

Douglas nodded and walked out of the room.

Grant hugged her. “Thank you, Mom.”

She shook her head and said, “Those shares are rightfully yours. I was just trying to right a few wrongs. Good bye.”

Grant closed the door and then stared at it for a few minutes. When he finally snapped out of his trance, he asked, “How much of that did we manage to record?”

Skye walked over to the coffee table and picked up her tablet. She studied the screen and then smiled. “We recorded everything. I’ll have to check the quality later but I wouldn’t doubt Tony’s tech.”

He started chuckling quietly and it slowly grew louder. Grant bent over at the waist and starting laughing manically.

Skye chuckled softly and rocked Thalia to soothe her back to sleep. “Christian is going to feel vindicated when you finally topple your parents and him.”

“Yes, I am sure his moral victory will keep him warm at night in his cell,” Grant quipped. He walked over to the couch and kissed her softly. “You were magnificent. I think the tearful expression was my favorite part.”

She shrugged. “It didn’t take much effort for me to act as if I hate them. I do. I hate them for what they did to you. I look at those people and wonder how you ever came out of it.”

He dropped to his knees in front of her and said, “I am better than I have ever been because I have you and Thalia now. A year ago, I would have killed all three of them with my bare hands. I could have slit all three of their throats before they even knew what was happening. I didn’t even consider it because I have a real family now—one that needs me and wants me.”

Skye said, “We need you. We want you. We love you.”

“I love the both of you, too,” he replied reverently. Grant kissed her softly. He picked up Thalia’s little hand and smiled. “Now we just need to figure out what to do with our guests.”


	91. The Thick of It

Director Coulson rubbed his temples as he listened to Tony Stark prattle on in the background. His resources were already stretched to the breaking point. The older man didn’t really see where he would find the time or energy for anything else. Beyond his duties as the director of SHIELD, he was still making nice with political leaders from across the globe. In a few hours, he was scheduled to meet with delegations from Sokovia and the Republic of Costa Salvador. He would take the delegates on a guided tour of the Playground. Afterward, he would have dinner with them and make his sales pitch. He didn’t just need money. Phil wanted to establish bases or outposts in both countries. 

Coulson stared at the computer screen in front of him and studied the information he pulled up on Canton and Reynolds, the two men Grant and Skye caught following them. They were formerly Level 4 and 5 agents respectively. These two men being alive brought another set of problems for the director and it was a chilling thought. How many other fallen agents were actually on the enemy’s payroll? Death was a tidy little cover if you wanted to disappear. As soon as he finished his conversation with Stark, Phil would be assigning a team to review and confirm all of the deaths stemming from Hydra’s siege on SHIELD. It would be a massive undertaking but it was necessary. The only problem was finding agents he could trust that weren’t already working on active cases.

He longed for the simpler days when he just flew around on his impressive plane solving crimes like a supernatural Scooby Doo Gang. Now he was seeing shadows everywhere he looked. Currently, he was very suspicious of Bobbi Morse. She seemed more interested in finding out Fitz’s activities than even he was. Coulson could think of only two people he trusted implicitly: Nick Fury and Melinda May. Well, he also trusted Steve Rogers but he was certain that was some sort of latent infatuation from his childhood. On the other hand, Romanov seemed certain that Captain Rogers knew a lot about what was going on with Skye and Fitz and hadn’t deigned to inform him. It could mean that it was all harmless or it could be Rogers’ way of choosing sides.

When Stark took a break from speaking to drink his coffee, Coulson asked, “Why are Grant and Skye in Boston? I was under the impression that Grant hadn’t spoken to his family in well over a decade. Now seems a strange time to change form.”

Tony set his cup down and explained, “When we faked his death my lawyers discovered that he inherited shares in his family’s company when his grandfather died years ago. He is in Boston with Skye and Thalia to convince his family to return his shares. He is also inviting them to their reception next week. I told Grant that my lawyers could go in there and twist some arms but he wanted to try to be diplomatic first. I think it is admirable.”

Stark wasn’t an idiot. Grant, Skye, and even Darcy had been very tightlipped about the younger man’s true motivations. However, he knew something else was going on with Grant. He recognized the calm confidence of a man on the verge of getting everything he ever desired. Tony understood the urge to reduce one’s enemies to rubble. The Ten Rings could testify to that on his behalf. However, Bruce felt confident that Grant was in control and that was enough for Tony. They both knew what was at stake if SHIELD or Hydra learned that Grant had powers.

Coulson knew Grant’s psychological evaluations better than the back of his own hand. He couldn’t believe there was a scenario in which the young man would willing interact with his biological family. He just knew something else was at play.

He said, “Stark, I can’t believe you allowed him in close contact with his family. I forwarded his evaluations to you. You know that he has often fantasized about killing his family. You put all of those people in danger—including Skye. What were you thinking?”

Tony waved his hand dismissively at the screen. “Grant isn’t the loose cannon you believe him to be, Coulson. He is capable of self-control and has been working daily with Bruce to meld the two sides of his personality through meditation and talk therapy. Besides, I doubt Grant would take his pregnant wife and infant daughter to Boston if he planned on going all Lizzie Borden on his family.”

Phil felt as if Tony punched him in the gut. His eyes went wide and he asked, “What did you just say?”

The inventor’s big mouth snapped closed and he stared at the screen uneasily. He really didn’t understand why anyone would trust him with delicate matters. He was the ultimate bull in a china shop. Tony really wished he had wrangled Bruce or Steve to handle this. “I know you are getting up there in age but your hearing is just fine. Skye is pregnant. Grant is just getting his shares so that he can take care of his growing family. You may not trust my judgment but Bruce wouldn’t have let Grant go if he was going to lose control.”

Coulson was certain that if Simmons could see his blood pressure at this moment that she would be pushing for that lower cholesterol diet again. He took a deep breath and counted to ten so that he didn’t explode on Tony. “You know the things that Grant has done, Stark. I will never understand how you can just embrace him the way that you do.”

Tony said, “I just refuse to judge Grant by the worst thing he has ever done in his life. If I started judging people by those standards, I doubt anyone associated with SHIELD or the Avengers would pass the test. I know I certainly wouldn’t. Grant is trying to change for himself and for his family. I think that we should support that rather than doubt him at every step.”

Phil couldn’t argue with Tony on his point. They had all done heinous things. Sometimes they were for the greater good and other times the reasoning was a little murkier. “I don’t believe that Grant is evil incarnate. I have seen people commit greater sins than his but Skye wasn’t attached to those people. If it was Darcy married to someone like Grant…I doubt you would be so optimistic. I worry about her every day, Stark.”

Tony softened somewhat because he did understand worrying about an adult child. It was a powerless position.  Tony flew a nuke into a portal and saved New York City but he couldn’t prevent his daughter’s heart from being broken by an emotionally crippled archer.

“That is where you are wrong. I see Grant and Skye interact often. He treats her with love and respect. Grant caters to her every need. He has even befriended Darcy and helped her through a difficult situation because she is Skye’s friend. I can’t believe that he would ever do anything to harm Skye anymore than I believe that Natasha would knife Clint in his sleep. Dangerous people aren’t a danger to everyone, Coulson.”

He studied Tony closely. “Is Darcy okay?”

Tony heard the concern in the man’s voice and nodded. “She’s fine. I just learned that growing pains aren’t limited to the teen years. She has been through the wringer but Darcy is a Stark. She will come out on the other side. Can we talk about the two not-so-dead SHIELD agents that were following Grant and Skye in Boston? Are you certain that those agents don’t belong to you? I mean it wouldn’t be the first time you sent another agent to monitor a member of your team or a former agent in this case. How is Agent Morse by the way?”

Coulson ground out, “I am certain that those two men are not in my employ. According the SHIELD’s records, they died aboard the _Iliad_. Since that aircraft carrier never existed in public records we falsified the after action report and listed them among the casualties at the Hub.” He took a breath and asked, “How did you know about Bobbi?”

“I am insulted that you think I wouldn’t  know that there was a SHIELD agent trying to poke around my tower. JARVIS clocked her when she followed Grant and Fitz back after they met at the coffeehouse. After that it was easy to track her movements via the cameras in the city,” he replied.

Phil didn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at Tony’s all seeing AI. “Fitz lied to me about where he was going. I am sure you can understand why I was concerned.”

Tony said, “Trust is expensive these days but I can confirm that Fitz is no more Hydra than I am. He assisted me with a top secret project and he will return to you shortly.”

“I don’t believe you, Stark.”

He shrugged, “What should we do with the incapacitated agents?”

Coulson thought about it for a few moments and said, “Tell Clint to fire up a quinjet. I want him to retrieve the former agents and bring them to the Playground. Maybe they are Hydra or maybe they ended up joining another clandestine organization. Either way, I will get answers and figure out personally what to do with them.”

“Okay. I will make sure Clint gets a move on it. Grant and Skye are scheduled to have dinner with his family tonight.”

“Stark, before you go. I was hoping that we could have a talk about your sister.”

Tony’s smile thinned into something sharp and dangerous. “I don’t have a sister, Coulson. You know that despite Howard’s penchant for infidelity that I am his only heir.”

The older man tapped a pen against his desk and studied the tight expression on Tony’s face. He said, “That’s strange because Fury had some very interesting things to say about Dr. Tea Leyva. According to Fury, Howard conceived a baby girl with one of his female researchers as part of a biological experiment. Even as a child her intelligence, agility, and motor skills were off the charts when compared to any age group. Howard even bragged that one day she would be capable of great things.”

The normally affable inventor felt like suiting up and blowing Nick Fury into oblivion. He had gone nearly three decades without knowing if Tea was his sister. They actively avoided performing a DNA test to see if they were biologically related. He didn’t know how the revelation would affect their relationship. Tony always felt such guilt that his father had experimented on a child even if it was just through observation, agility tests, and intelligence tests. How was he supposed to reconcile that knowledge with the fact that Tea was Howard’s biological daughter?

That one-eyed bastard had no right to share that information with anyone. Tony leaned closer to the screen and spoke slowly. “My family is off limits, Coulson. Don’t worry your pretty little head about Tea or her sisters. They are of no concern to you.”

Phil was taken aback by the reaction. He didn’t exactly know what to expect but it hadn’t been this threatening calmness. Tony was always big and boisterous. “If they are powered people then you know that isn’t true. I know that Tea is something other than human just as Skye is. I can only assume that the other sisters are the same. I was hoping that you could help me bridge the gap. I want to expand the Gifted Index and I think Dr. Leyva could help me do that. I am not the enemy. The Gifted Index is meant to protect the powerful just as much as it is meant to protect humans. I want to show the public at large that there is nothing to fear from these people. The day will come when humans learn that we aren’t alone on this planet and they will react poorly if we can’t reassure them.”

Tony smiled that same dark smile once again. He said, “You have a good day, Director Coulson.”

The older man stared at the blackened screen after the inventor ended the video conference. He had the feeling that he had just overplayed his hand. He couldn’t understand why Tony seemed so angry. Coulson knew about the sisters’ powers by virtue of their relation to Skye. Knowing that Tea was Stark’s sister didn’t change anything. Did it?

He pressed the button for his intercom and said, “Linda, get Agent May in here now.”

“Right away, Director,” the secretary responded warily.


	92. Calling All Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kind comments left on the last chapter. They came in so quickly that I felt like gifting all of you with the next chapter a few days early! It is a little long but I hope everyone enjoys it. 
> 
> Please don't read the end note until you have finished the chapter.

Grant leaned against the balcony as he scowled at his watch. He couldn’t believe that Clint was nearly an hour later than he said he would be. The archer was already on Grant’s bad side for persistently pestering Darcy. He would go four-alarm fire if the older man’s tardiness made him late for dinner. Grant wasn’t exactly thrilled to dine with his parents but it was going to be at the Ward family home. Douglas and Miriam allowing him back in that house was definitely a step in the right direction. He and Skye had a plan and this was just another piece falling into place.

At dinner, Douglas would turn the stock certificates over to Grant. In this day and age, documentation for stocks tended to be electronic more often than not. However, since Grant’s family possessed all of the voting stock in the company they still tracked ownership through the paper certificates passed down from his great-grandfather. Whoever held the stock certificates in hand was considered the owner. Moreover, the holder was permitted to vote using the stock certificates. Douglas had unethically done so for years much to Meredith and Grayson’s dismay. However, Grant would wield that power for the first time tomorrow morning when the shareholders’ meeting reconvened.

His anger was righteous and sure-footed. However, some small part of him dwelled on the haunted expression on Christian's face earlier. His brother was an entitled alcoholic degenerate. However, if the abuse Grant suffered gave him some consideration for his actions then Christian should be afforded the same leeway. He wondered if targeting Christian made him a hypocrite. Perhaps he should allow his older brother to redeem himself somehow before deciding to destroy his life.

Grant’s phone buzzed and drew his attention away from the city’s skyline and his thoughts. He quickly read the text message from Clint and relaxed. The archer was only a few minutes away from the hotel now. There was still enough time to do the prisoner hand off and make it to dinner on time. Some small part of him was disappointed that he wouldn’t get to interrogate the former agents personally. He would just have to trust Director Coulson and Agent May to get to the bottom of this. Grant didn’t trust either of his former superiors. However, he didn’t think that they would do anything to hurt Skye.  Ensuring her safety was incredibly important to the two of them. It was their intentions where others were concerned that he doubted.

Grant walked into the suite and closed the balcony door behind him. He stifled a chuckle as he watched Skye trying to remove one of the smaller boxes of chocolate from one of the two gift baskets sitting on the bureau. He popped out earlier to buy the baskets after he called the chocolatier and learned that they weren’t open on Sundays. He really did want to have something to take back to New York to give to Darcy. It would seem that Grant was right to buy Skye her own gift basket. He loudly cleared his throat to draw her attention.

When Skye heard Grant clear his throat, she whirled around clutching a small box of chocolate truffles to her chest. She giggled softly at the expression on Grant’s face because she felt like a small child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Skye crossed the room to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “In my defense, we are having a very late dinner and I am hungry. I should have ordered a pre-dinner meal from room service while we waited for Barton to show up. If he takes much longer, I will do just that. I can’t stuff my face at your parents’ house. Your brother already called me fat today.”

Grant wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her for a second time. He smiled. “According to the very helpful salesman at the shop, there are exactly 180 pieces of handcrafted chocolate in your gift basket. Have at it. However, there is good news. Barton just sent me a text message. He was a couple of blocks away. He should be pulling up in a matter of minutes.”  He allowed his hand to drift lower until it rested on her butt. “And my brother is an idiot. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.”

She smiled brightly. “I know that you do. You make me feel that way every day, Grant. I was just fishing for a compliment.”

He chuckled. “You don’t ever need to fish for a compliment, sweet pea. I will give them truthfully, freely, and often.” Grant rested his chin atop her head for a moment and asked, “Are you ready for round three of dealing with my family?”

“Well, lunch with Nora and Michael was pleasant. I wouldn’t consider that to have been an in-ring battle of any sort. I think it was hardest being face to face with your mother and father. Christian is a jerk but your parents are the ones that set these wheels in motion. Tepid regret and shares in a company that are rightfully yours hardly act as recompense. I can’t imagine what sort of sick person you would have to be in order to abuse a child or to stand by and watch it happen. I think your father is almost worse for not stopping your mother.”

Grant frowned deeply at the pained expression on her face. He didn’t like how upset all of this made Skye. He did not want her taking on his pain. She didn’t deserve that. Moments like these made him question if involving her wasn’t at least a little selfish on his part. Something Skye said earlier as part of the ruse rang a bit true. It was unfair to expose his wife and daughter to the poisonous degenerates he shared DNA with.

“My family is like a Russian nesting doll of screwed up, sweet pea. Each level is more incomprehensible and heinous than the previous one. ”

The couple startled apart when someone pounded on their suite door.

Skye scowled and said, “That should be Barton. I am going to double check to make sure I have everything we will need in the diaper bag. I think I want to make another bottle just to be on the safe side. I don’t want Thalia to be hungry like she was earlier if dinner runs longer than we expect.”

He kissed the top of Skye’s head and patted her on the backside. “Sounds like a plan, sweet pea. I’ll get the door.”

Grant opened the door after peering out of the peephole. He nodded at Barton.

Barton smiled. “Hey.” He gave a half wave to Skye. Clint knew very well what the young woman thought about him. She had been increasingly cold toward Clint lately. He couldn't really blame her as Darcy's friend. “Hi.”

Skye eyed him and said, “You’re late.”

He chuckled. “I am sorry about that. Stark told me that you and Grant have dinner plans but my late arrival couldn’t be helped. The quinjet had some electrical issues while I was in the air. I had to fly back to the tower to get a quinjet that wouldn’t fall out of the air mid flight.”

Grant eyed him suspiciously, as he closed the door. He didn’t actually believe the archer’s excuse. However, he didn’t have the time to parse out the truth from the lies. He asked, “You’re on your own?”

Clint nodded and lifted up a small black satchel. “I have a special cocktail to give the prisoners before we set off for the Playground. With any luck, they will sleep for the entire flight. In any case, handcuffs and leg irons will keep them secured for the duration.”

He nodded.  "Smart."

Barton looked around the suite at all of the gift bags, boxes, and a rocking horse. He snorted and asked, "Did you two go on a shopping spree while you were here?"

"No. This is what a few hours and a lot money will produce when my mother and sister are unleashed. They seem set to buy Thalia a gift for every day of her life they have missed so far. My family expresses affection through monetary means."

The archer whistled lowly. "Must be nice."

"Considering they disowned me for nearly two decades, no, it really isn't."

He nodded in understanding. He vividly remembered the night they all got drunk at Grant's old apartment. His family had done a real number on him. Throwing money at the problem wasn't likely to solve it. Grant was walking around with a gaping wound in his chest from where they ripped his heart out. Clint understood that better than he would like to. Apparently, shitty parents and older brothers weren't made better by an obscene amount of money.

"No wonder Tony said he would be sending his jet to pick you up tomorrow. There is no way you can get all of that on a commercial flight.” His face grew more serious and he asked, “Where are our sleeping beauties?"

Grant motioned for Clint to follow him into the bedroom. “They are back here. Last, I checked they were still unconscious. Skye used the concentrated dendrotoxin that Fitz developed. It is more potent and lasts much longer.”

The older man chuckled when he walked into the bedroom. Black zip ties bound the unconscious men’s feet and hands together. A pair of Grant’s dress socks served as gags for the two men.

Clint placed the black satchel on the bed and removed two small bottles and two syringes.

Grant crouched next to the unconscious men and cut the zip ties that bound them. He also removed the gags from their mouths. He frowned at the sodden material and then tossed them into the garbage can. “What is in the cocktail apart from the sedative?”

“It is just a little something that should assure loose tongues once they awaken at the Playground. Director Coulson is understandably concerned about this situation. Having agents faking their deaths to join Hydra is a nightmare scenario. He is creating a task force to review every death credited to the day SHIELD fell,” he explained.

Clint injected a particularly large dosage into the first man’s neck. He capped the syringe and picked up a second one. Clint checked the dosage before he repeated the action with the second man. He then placed two wireless vitals monitor patches on the men’s chests. Clint would get an alert if either man became distressed.

Grant had expected as much. However, he knew from personal experience that using sodium thiopental did not guarantee enthusiastic cooperation. Director Coulson attempted to use SHIELD’s special formula on him a handful of times. The older man failed to realize that John Garrett routinely administered the formula to Grant to help him build up a tolerance for it. However, he also believed it was so that John could pry out even the most well hidden facts from the boy’s subconscious. He was as much a tormentor as he was a mentor to Grant.

He asked, “How do you plan to get them out of the hotel without drawing attention to us? I assume Director Coulson isn’t eager for you to parade them out of here in handcuffs—hence the sedative cocktail."

Clint grinned at him. "Stark has that covered. He is going to control the security cameras for us. Tony will systematically kill the cameras as we pass through each section. We will take the freight elevator down to the service entrance. My van is parked in the loading area."

Grant nodded. "We only need to be concerned with running into security or civilians. I have something for that."

He picked up two oversized black bags.

Clint's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at the sight of the makeshift body bags. "Do you make a habit of traveling with luggage that can double as a body bag?"

He shrugged and easily replied, "Everything is a body bag if you try hard enough, Barton."

The archer chuckled because that much was true. Containers of all shapes and sizes lent themselves to the business of body disposal.

Grant smiled. "Anyway, I went out and bought those this afternoon from an outdoor supplies store. My family doesn't know that Hydra is after me. The truth would open me up to too many questions and they might learn something I don't want them to know. I can't give them any reason to renege on the agreement to return my shares in Titan to me."

"Do you really think they have someone watching your hotel?" he asked with an air of incredulity in his voice.

Grant snorted and replied, "My brother and father showed up on my doorstep without having been told where I was staying. Their reach is far here in Boston. Neither of them is pleased that I am here. The rest of my family voted in my favor without the two of them present."

"Corporate intrigue is not worth all of this work. This sounds as complicated as a SHIELD op. I am glad I don't have any family."

Grant harrumphed and replied, “Either you don't care about money or you don't know how much my family's company is worth." He unzipped one of the bags and asked, "Do you mind?"

Clint laughed and took the bag from Grant. "Why not? Let's do it. It will make it easier to carry their dead weight."

Grant unzipped the other bag and started maneuvering one of the unconscious men into it. It was a little challenging since the man wasn't actually dead. Grant couldn't bend the man's limbs in any unnatural directions.

It took both men approximately five minutes to get the former agents stuffed into the black bags.

Clint stood up and smiled at Grant. "That was as fun as I remember. I should text Stark to let him know we are on the move. This needs to be done as cleanly as possible. Director Coulson doesn’t exactly want this on the books until he knows who they work for now.”

Grant nodded and said, “I get that that. I am going to grab the luggage cart I have stashed in the living room.”

Clint chuckled. “Nice preparation…” He pulled out his phone and quickly fired off a text message to Tony. They weren’t on the best of terms so it was easier to do everything by text message. Thus far, Cap and Thor hadn’t noticed the tension between them but it was only a matter of time. Banner and Natasha were fully appraised of the situation.

Bruce was as Zen as they came and rarely talked more than necessary. However, Clint would be very dead if looks alone could kill. Overall, it seemed as if their resident rage monster was even angrier with him than Tony was. It was strange but then perhaps not so strange when he took the time to think about it. The Avengers was the first source of stability the doctor had in years and Clint’s shenanigans with his penis was threatening to tear it all asunder. It wouldn’t take much more prodding for Stark to leave the Avengers and pull his funding along with him.

Grant pushed a brass coated luggage cart into the room and easily maneuvered the two oversized bags onto it. He made sure the men were secured before he stood once more. He asked, “Are we ready to go? My car should be here in a few minutes.”

Clint said. “We’re just waiting on Stark to text me back with the go ahead. Just give him a few minutes. JARVIS is already in the system from earlier in the day. Stark just needs to get into position so that he can do the black outs manually.”

The younger man looked at Clint expectantly when his phone chimed.

The archer nodded and said, “We have the green light. Tony will be tracking our progress. Let’s get moving.”

Grant pushed the cart out of the bedroom and through the rest of the suite.

Skye sat on the couch with Thalia in her arms. She finished chewing a chocolate truffle and warned, “Be careful. I know Darcy and JARVIS didn’t see any back up but that doesn’t mean that some hasn’t arrived since their operatives went dark.”

He smirked. “I’m always careful, sweet pea.”

Clint chuckled, “I promise to return your husband in the condition I found him.”

Skye smiled a little despite herself. “You’d better.”

Grant pushed the cart out of their suite and made a beeline for the freight elevator at the opposite end of the hall. He had a habit of mapping out the floor plan whenever he stayed in a hotel. It was always best to have the lay of the land if you ever needed to make a tactical retreat. He pressed the elevator’s call button and waited for it to arrive.

Soon enough the elevator arrived and the horizontal doors parted to reveal the bare bones car.

Clint helped him push the luggage cart onto the rubber flooring of the elevator and selected the ground floor on the panel. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared straight ahead. Clint noticed the ominous shift in Grant’s demeanor as soon as they exited the suite. He couldn’t understand what he could have done to irritate the younger man in such a short span of time. However, he chalked it up to Grant’s well-documented mercurial nature.

When the elevator stopped on the ground floor, Grant pushed the luggage cart toward the service entrance and silently hoped that they didn’t run into any hotel staff. Guests weren’t allowed back there and he didn’t know if Clint’s clandestine mission allowed him to flash his SHIELD badge to make questions go away.

Despite his concerns, they reached the service entrance without incident.

Clint held the heavy metal doors open so that Grant could push the cart out onto the loading dock. He said, “I am going to go get the van and pull it right up here. I will be right back.”

Grant nodded and said, “Okay.”

The archer hopped down from the loading dock and jogged across the lot to a nondescript white panel van. He climbed into the front seat and quickly started the van. Clint gunned the engine and whipped the van around the other parked trucks with ease. He came to a screeching halt in front of the loading dock.

Grant opened the back doors and hefted the first bag into the back of the van after lowering the zipper just a little. He didn’t want the men to accidentally suffocate before Clint got them out of the bags and into the quinjet.

Clint walked around to the back and helped him load the second man into the van.

When the archer went to close the door Grant grabbed his wrist hard. The older man noted that Grant’s had felt uncomfortably warm but not hot enough to cause pain or damage.

Grant ground out slowly. “Darcy has made it clear that she wants nothing to do with you. You are the father of her baby and nothing more. It would be in everyone’s best interest if you respect her wishes, Clint.”

Clint blinked and then stared at Grant in disbelief. He noted the mood shift when they left the suite but he would have never believed this was the reason. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

The younger man laughed darkly. “It’s my business because I say it is.”

He scoffed. “You are her friend…not her boyfriend. Or is there something your wife doesn’t know?”

Grant could hear the flames singing to him just beneath his skin. They wanted to teach Clint a very painful lesson about respecting boundaries. However, Grant didn’t think sending an Avenger to the emergency room with second or third degree burns would make him any friends. Moreover, it would expose his changed physiology to Clint and more importantly SHIELD. Tony kept the assassins in the dark because their ties to SHIELD were still firmly in place. He didn’t trust either one not to report back to Coulson. Bruce and Steve were the only Avengers that knew about Grant’s powers.

“My wife already knows that I count Darcy as my only friend. I don’t have any secrets from Skye.” Grant tightened his grip on Clint’s wrist and said, “Darcy doesn’t want Tony involved and I get that because she puts the Avengers and the safety of the world over her own personal comfort. You chose Agent Romanov. I suggest that you make peace with that choice and quickly.”

The younger man’s face relaxed into an easy smile as he released the other man’s wrist. He smoothed down Clint’s shirt and said, “Leave Darcy alone or I’ll mangle your hand in such a way that you’ll never fire another arrow for the rest of your life. Safe travels, friend.”

Grant turned on his heel and walked back into the hotel. He slipped into the waiting freight elevator and took it back up to his floor.

Skye walked out of their suite carrying Thalia, the diaper bag, and the baby’s car seat.

He quirked an eyebrow at Skye’s impeccable timing. He asked, “How did you know I was here?”

She motioned to the flag pen on his lapel.

Grant chuckled and shook his head. He had forgotten about it altogether. Skye suggested that he put the lapel pin on when he changed into the suit he would wear for dinner. They both thought it possible that Christian might say something incriminating if he had a bit too much to drink at dinner.

He took the car seat and diaper bag from Skye. Grant cleared his throat nervously. “You heard everything then?”

Skye nodded as she closed the door to their suite and walked toward the elevator. “I did. I am not concerned with you cheating on me. I know that you aren’t Clint, Grant. Calm down.”

Grant relaxed and said, “I am glad to hear it.”

Skye pressed the button for the elevator and said, “I trust you with my life. I think I trust you not to cheat on me with my best friend. I know you care about Darcy as a friend and that feeling is mutual. She wants to tear your parents several new ones.”

He chuckled softly because he could totally seeing Darcy doing that. Grant ushered Skye onto the elevator when it arrived.

She leaned up to kiss his cheek and said, “Thank you for having a word with him. I can only hope that he will see reason. If not, Darcy is going to have to involve Tony. There is a point when persistence becomes harassment or stalking.”

Grant’s fist clenched at the thought but he just nodded. “You’re right.”

When the car stopped at the lobby, they exited the elevator and walked out of the hotel. Cyrus was standing outside of the SUV and opened the door when he saw the couple approach. “Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Ward.”

Skye smiled cheerfully. “Good evening.”

Grant climbed into the SUV and struggled to get the car seat strapped in properly. It took a moment but he finally made sure it was secure. He said, “Okay hand me the little angel and I will get her buckled into this thing.”

Skye laughed and said, “I can do it, Grant. Your big hands always take too long to do it.”

He smiled and climbed out of the backseat. Grant helped Skye into the back and watched her easily secure Thalia in the car seat. He wondered if his big hands really were the culprit in all of his difficulty. Come to think of it, Skye never had much trouble getting the car seat secured in cars either.

Grant smiled as he watched Skye settle into the backseat with Thalia. She cooed softly at their agitated little girl. Thalia still wasn’t a huge fan of car seats. Grant couldn’t blame her for despising constriction. He turned to close the door when a flash of something caught his eye.

“Get down!”

It was just a flash of something in the dark. The next moment he knew what it was when he felt the first bullet enter his chest. Then there was a second and a third before he tumbled to the ground beside the SUV.

Grant could vaguely hear screaming but it sounded distorted as if underwater. He thought it might have been Skye or perhaps someone unfortunate enough to be a witness. Grant could feel his blood seeping out of him and pooling onto the ground beneath him.

He coughed harshly and blood sputtered out of his mouth. Grant started laughing with blood stained teeth as he considered the irony of his life. He had gone on missions where he should have died. He had been blown up more times than he had any right to survive. Grant had been shot with bullets and arrows. He had been stabbed and had his windpipe crushed. A faulty chemical weapon had irradiated him while he was on a mission in Kazakhstan. He had been tortured mentally and physically—in some cases within an inch of his life. However, a gunman in a crowd felled him because for one moment he allowed himself to gaze lovingly at his wife and daughter instead of being hyperaware of his surroundings.

Perhaps the old adage was true… _life is a bitch, and then you die_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves from behind curtain* Despite the ending I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 92. I promise I won't leave you hanging for too long. The next chapter should be posted in a few days. Just remember I love all of you :-)


	93. Between Heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter sooner but real life crashed the party. The next chapter will be posted no later than Monday evening. I am just doing the final edits on it.

Skye tore her eyes away from Thalia as she looked toward Grant in horror. She didn’t hear the gunshots but she felt the vibrations as the bullets whizzed through the air and entered her husband’s body. After the initial shock wore off, she thrust her hand out as a fourth and final bullet hurtled toward Grant’s head. Her quake powers changed the bullet’s trajectory and made it strike the hotel’s brick façade. For a moment, it felt as if the entire world came to a standstill as she watched him slowly fall onto the pavement. His blood stained hands grasped uselessly at the air in an attempt to stop his fall. He didn’t cry out in pain. He didn’t make a sound at all until a broken laugh escaped his bloody lips.

An otherworldly scream clawed its way out of her throat unbidden as she scrambled out of the SUV to check on Grant. Blood soaked the front of his periwinkle blue dress shirt and it dripped from the side of his mouth. The pool spreading beneath his body looked like so very much blood—too much blood. Grant’s glassy unseeing eyes stared blankly up at the star filled night sky and it broke her heart because they looked so lifeless. Her hands hovered over his chest and neck because she felt unsure of what to do first. Her medic training kicked in belatedly as she tried to evaluate his injuries.

She quickly managed to regain her bearings and began to examine the carnage wrought by the gunman. Skye determined that at least one of those gunshot wounds was too near to his heart for comfort. The other had almost certainly deflated his left lung. The third had struck his neck making CPR impossible. Chest compressions would only force more blood from Grant’s body when he had so little left to lose. Skye futilely pressed her hands against the neck wound to restrict the flow of blood. She forced a breath of air into his mouth hoping to keep him breathing for a little longer.

Skye cursed the limitations of being a succubus. What good was having all of this power if she was still helpless to save the person she loved most in the world? Skye hadn’t fed since Puerto Rico so she didn’t have any spare life force to save his life this time around. Moreover, she couldn’t risk doing so in such a public place. As much as Grant would want to live, he would want her to protect Thalia’s secret above all else. She glanced at the infant safely seated in her car seat and felt relief. Thalia was fussy because of being strapped in the car seat but at least she was safe. Grant would want to know that their little girl wasn’t in any danger.

The Dorchester hotel was located in a trendy area of Boston. Despite the late hour, many people were just going to dinner or to the local bars. When Grant first collapsed onto the pavement into a bloody heap, there was confusion all around. The gun that fired the shots must have had some sort of suppressor to muffle the sound. However, when onlookers realized what happened chaos ensued. Most people screamed and ran as far away as they could. It was a sensible thing to do. They had no way of knowing if the shooter had other targets. Some stopped to gawk at the macabre scene and a few brave others wanted to render aid but Skye was like a wounded animal and refused to let anyone get close to Grant. Anyone could be the killer looking to finish the job.

Cyrus crouched beside Grant and Skye with a horrified expression. “I’ve called 911, Mrs. Ward. They are on the way. What can I do?”

“Help me. Help me stop the bleeding,” she rasped out.

Skye took off her silver shrug and handed it to the man. She nodded to Grant’s chest to indicate where he should put pressure. Skye knew it was a losing battle but she had to try something. Her husband was dying before her eyes. It seemed so unfair to lose him now after they had gone through so much to be together. Skye thought about the year he spent alone in his cell while she hated him. She regretted every moment of it because it was a year that Grant could have known that at least one person in the world loved him.

“You weren’t supposed to leave me. Not this soon and not like this you, stupid bastard. You were supposed to take me to Italy. Do you remember? You said that we would lie on grass all day while we drank wine and made love. You are mine as much as I am yours and you don’t get to leave me like this,” she whispered brokenly.

The young woman sobbed unashamedly as she leaned over Grant’s body. His chest had stopped rising and falling altogether. She knew in her heart that this was the end. Her emotions were a mixed bag. Skye was heartbroken. She felt a sorrow she had never experienced up to this point in her young life. All of the moments they would never get to share flashed before her eyes and she nearly doubled over from it.

However, as each minute ticked away something more sinister took root in her heart. She wasn’t losing her husband because of some unfortunate accident. He wasn’t slipping away from Thalia and her because of some terminal illness. No, someone decided to take him from his family—his real family.

She didn’t know who was responsible for this because Grant’s list of enemies was miles long. SHIELD and Hydra hated him in almost equal measure. Most of his family hated him as well. Douglas Ward looked more resigned than pleased at Miriam’s decision. Skye couldn’t even count the enemies he made while posing as a SHIELD agent. You made enemies whenever you were good at your job. It just came with the territory. Literally, anyone could be responsible for this.

However, none of this mattered to Skye because as she forced her quake powers to stay dormant she made a silent promise to herself. Her vengeance wouldn’t be blind. She wouldn’t lash out and harm innocent people because that was not in her nature. First, she would work diligently for as long as it took to find the shooter. Second, she would find the person that hired the shooter. Skye would take her time to locate any co-conspirators—not just those who ordered the hit but also those complicit in Grant’s death. Finally, when she identified them all she would make them understand the true meaning of suffering. She would show no mercy because Grant would no longer be there to remind her of her humanity. Skye would willingly become the thing that went bump in the night to avenge her husband and there would be no hesitation. She would not regret it because they brought this reckoning upon themselves. Woe be unto them and woe be unto their get.

Natasha Romanov appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She crouched beside Skye and said, “We need to get Grant to the hospital. It will take the ambulance too long to get to us. There was some major accident not far from here. Traffic and emergency services are tied up for now.”

Skye looked up at the assassin with red-rimmed eyes. She blinked in confusion at her sudden appearance. Skye was instantly suspicious. “Why are you here?”  

“We can discuss that later but for now we need to get him into that car and to a hospital as soon as possible, Skye.”

The young woman eyed her carefully. She finally nodded slightly and slowly got to her feet. The front of her white and silver silk dress was soaked with Grant’s blood. She grasped his arms and looked at Natasha. “Help me.”

Natasha nodded toward the driver and said, “Open the back of the SUV. He will need to be on a flat surface so that we can perform CPR. Then get into the driver’s seat because as soon as we get him settled you need to get us to the hospital as quickly as you can.”

Cyrus closed the back door and then rushed around the vehicle to do as instructed. Afterward he ran to the driver’s side and climbed in to wait for the signal. The situation obviously rattled him but then any normal person would be uncomfortable around assassination attempts. Honestly, Cyrus choosing to stick around was a testament to his character.

Agent Romanov grabbed Grant’s feet and helped Skye carry him over to the SUV. They placed him into the back as quickly and carefully as they could and then both women climbed in as well.

Natasha closed the cargo doors and then looked over the seats to catch Cyrus’s gaze in the rearview mirror. “Let’s go! Run every light if it means getting us to nearest hospital in less than five minutes. He won’t have much longer than that.”

Cyrus didn’t need to be told twice. He put the car in drive and burned rubber as he pulled away from the curb.

Skye caressed Grant’s bloody face. She said, “I don’t know why you’re doing this. You know and I know that there is no way he can survive this. He is barely breathing. His pulse is so faint that I don’t even feel it anymore.”

Natasha said, “Take from me…”

Skye instantly knew what she meant but shook her head. “You won’t be enough. Even if I killed you, it wouldn’t be enough. Trust me I would have if I thought it would save Grant’s life.”

She said, “Take enough to keep him alive until we get to the hospital. Just give him a chance to keep fighting. Come on! You are a fighter and so is he. Don’t you dare give up now, Skye!”

The younger woman blinked and came out of the trance that had taken hold of her. Her irises shifted into swirling orbs of chaos. She grabbed Natasha roughly and started draining the life force out of her. Skye was relentless even when the slightly older woman tried to pull away.

Romanov’s eyes widened as she felt her heart begin to slow down. This was the first time she had witnessed Skye’s true power. It wasn’t just that the young woman could steal another’s life force but she was stronger than anticipated. Natasha struggled in vain to free herself from Skye’s death grip. Briefly, she wondered if the girl could stop or if she even wanted to do so.

However, just as spots began flashing in Natasha’s eyes Skye shoved her away forcefully. The agent flailed backward until she collapsed against the back of the seat. She silently noted that Agent May’s after action report about what happened on the Bus paled in comparison to the real thing. Perhaps there were no words to explain something like this accurately.

Skye stared at Natasha for a moment as if she was considering something. However, she soon blinked and slowly began to breathe a reddish colored mist into Grant’s open mouth. Unfortunately, she quickly burned through the life force she siphoned from Natasha and the mist changed into a bright purple color.

Romanov’s brain was a little hazy from nearly dying and she didn’t really understand how being a succubus truly worked. However, she could put one and two together. She gasped roughly, “Stop!”

Skye continued forcing her own life force into Grant until he gasped taking in a huge lung of air. He wheezed loudly but remained unconscious.

His wife breathed a sigh of relief and then unceremoniously crumpled from overexertion. Skye grasped his hand and held on for dear life as the SUV flew through the streets of Boston.

Minutes later the car came to an abrupt stop and Cyrus jumped out of the vehicle he barely remembered to put into park. He raced into the Emergency Room entrance and yelled, “I need help! Please! Someone has been shot. He is bleeding really badly. I don’t…I don’t even know if he’s still alive.”

An emergency room triage team raced out of the double doors and followed Cyrus out to the idling SUV.

The driver opened the cargo doors and blinked at the anemic looking women with Grant. He didn’t understand what had happened in the eight minutes it took him to arrive at Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital.

A doctor and a nurse slid Grant’s body onto a stretcher as they simultaneously examined him. “We have a GSW victim here. Three entry wounds…pulse is thready! We need to get him into the operating room now.”


	94. Silent Tragedy

Natasha leaned against the wall beside the chair Skye was occupying. From her position, she had a bird’s eye view of the entire waiting room. Her posture made her appear relaxed but it was all a façade. Romanov’s hand was resting on the hilt of the knife she kept attached to her belt at all times. She stayed with Skye at the director’s behest. He wanted someone protecting his surrogate daughter until he was able to arrange a safe extraction. He couldn’t abandon the delegations from the Republic of Costa Salvador and Sokovia or he would be there in person. If Hydra was responsible for the assassination attempt on Grant then it was possible that Skye was still in danger. The same was true if Grant’s family was responsible. Killing Skye ensured there was no one to inherit the shares in Titan. Thalia was too young to inherit her father's shares. Douglas Ward would likely retain control until she reached the age of majority. 

For two hours, they waited on word of Grant’s condition but received none. Finally, a nurse explained that he could be in surgery for hours. Grant’s injuries were extensive and the surgical team was hard at work trying to stabilize him. However, it was what the woman didn’t say that hung in the air like a putrid odor. She feigned an encouraging smile when she spoke to Skye but her eyes told the truth. The nurse didn’t truly believe that Grant would make it out of that operating room alive. Natasha wasn’t sure if Skye believed the woman or not because she remained silent after the update.  

In fact, Skye had not spoken a word to Natasha or anyone else since they arrived and the doctors rushed Grant into surgery. The young woman all but collapsed into a chair near the nurses’ station and tapped out two text messages. Afterward she clutched Thalia in her arms for dear life. Skye stared blankly at nothing in particular as the world moved on around her. Ignoring activity in the waiting room was definitely an impressive feat. It was bustling with patients and hospital staff. The constant movement kept Natasha on her toes. There were just too many possible suspects to ignore. Finishing Skye off in a hospital’s waiting room would be messy but not impossible. The chaos that gunfire in a hospital would cause would prove to be a great distraction so that the culprit could slip away unnoticed.

Natasha’s eyes shifted to the entrance when she heard the soft whoosh of the automatic doors. She wasn’t surprised to see Tony and Tea walking swiftly in their direction after taking a moment to locate them in the large waiting room. After speaking to Director Coulson Romanov learned that Skye hadn’t contacted him or anyone from SHIELD. She assumed that those text messages she sent earlier went to Stark or perhaps Darcy. It made her even more curious as to what Tony was hiding from SHIELD. She found the secrecy disconcerting long before Bobbi Morse turned up in New York asking for her assistance.

She quirked an eyebrow in surprise when Pepper Potts, Darcy, Fitz, Bruce, and Steve all rushed into the hospital a few seconds later. The cavalcade entering the waiting room definitely wasn’t what she was expecting. However, it did confirm some long held theories. Rogers and Dr. Banner were in on whatever secret Tony was keeping from SHIELD. Romanov wasn’t sure if she and Barton were out of the loop because of their ties to the agency or because of the debacle with Darcy. 

She really did not see how Clint could have handled the situation more poorly than he did. In hindsight, she should have known better than to give her blessing for their relationship. She truly believed that he would ultimately choose Darcy once he realized Romanov wasn’t going to change her mind. Natasha didn’t count on him being stubborn to the point of stupidity. Men.

Tony came to a stop in front of Skye and dropped to one knee in front of her. Seeing her blood soaked dress took him back to the night in the hotel room when he secured Grant’s release from SHIELD. He had made a silent promise to himself that night that Skye would never get that close to death again on his watch. This made twice that he failed to keep that silent promise. At least this time the blood didn’t belong to her. “Hey, kid.”

Skye blinked when Tony suddenly appeared in her line of sight. She couldn’t tell how much time had passed since the nurse tried to talk to her about Grant’s condition. She had become lost in thought at some point. Thalia had been quiet the entire time and only burrowed closer into Skye as if she could sense the danger or perhaps just her new mother’s mood. However, a sense of relief flooded Skye’s body when she realized Tony was there now. He was safety. He was comfort. She reached out and hugged his neck with one arm while still securely cradling Thalia with the other.

“They shot him, Tony. They shot him in the street like an animal. There was just so much blood and it was everywhere. It was on the car and on the ground. All of his blood just came out. The shooter went for a kill shot and would have succeeded if I hadn’t stopped it but I did. I stopped it but it wasn’t enough. The damage was already done,” she whispered in a strained voice. Skye choked back a sob and whispered, “What if I don’t get him back, Tony? What am I supposed to do if he doesn’t come back to me?”

Natasha Romanov strained to hear Skye’s hurried whispers but could not under the dull roar of background noise and a particularly loud television mounted on the wall in front of them. However, she did note the pained expression on Tony’s face. Whatever Skye said obviously had an effect on him. The inventor seemed to pull her into an even tighter hug. She watched Tea and Darcy take the empty seats on either side of the young woman. Surprisingly, even in the emergency room of a level 1 trauma center, no one wanted to sit next to someone covered in blood.

Fitz had a seat in a chair across from Skye with a worried expression on his face. He held a paisley print bag on his lap. Fitz was still trying to come to terms with what happened. Everything had been a whirlwind from the moment JARVIS summoned him and Darcy to Tony’s floor. His feelings toward Grant were complicated to say the least but he would never want to see him dead and certainly not like this.

Tony looked into Skye’s terrified eyes and smiled to reassure her. He said, “Grant is going to make a full recovery. He isn’t dead yet and we aren’t going to let that happen, kid. I would have been here sooner but I had a few things to get together first. I have a top of the line medical transport plane waiting at the airport. As soon as Grant is out of surgery a private ambulance company, will rush him to the airport. Brucie will ride with him to monitor his condition and to make sure he arrives safely. I don’t think anyone wants to tango with the Other Guy. Once we are all safely on the plane and in the air Rogers is going to help you heal Grant.”

Skye blinked in confusion as her foggy brain tried to understand everything Tony rattled off to her. Her eyes went a bit wide when she finally understood his meaning. She fondly remembered the time when Captain Rogers allowed her to feed off his life force in the gym. Skye had never felt that much power in the whole of her life. He certainly had enough life force to spare thanks to the serum that enhanced him beyond human capabilities. Perhaps she could siphon enough to heal Grant completely or at the very least, she could heal most of the internal damage. The good news was that there was a plan and she would take that any day of the week.  

She said, “I don’t know how much longer he will be in surgery. The nurse that talked to me earlier didn’t seem certain of anything really. I think she just felt the need to say something to me since I was sitting here. He was unconscious when they took him into surgery but at least he was breathing. Trust me—that was an improvement.”

Tony squeezed her hand and said, “Don’t worry about any of that, Skye. Bruce and Pepper are already coordinating with the hospital to learn more about Grant’s condition and to arrange his transfer as soon as he is out of surgery. You don’t need to worry about anything. We have the situation under control. You can relax now.”

“Thank you for coming, Tony. You will never know how much I appreciate just you being here. I have been going crazy and there was nothing to do. I suspect everyone,” Skye said softly. The tension started to bleed out of her when Tony said that she could relax. She had faith in him even if she couldn’t trust another soul.

“We are going to find out who ordered the hit on Grant, Skye. I already have JARVIS pulling every piece of digital footage he can get his hot little digital hands on tonight. He is even combing social media sites for any cell phone footage that might have been recorded tonight.”

Skye said, “There is something else. Grant was wearing a camera when he was shot. It might give you a good angle on the shooter. Although, I’m not really sure if he saw the person or not.” She went quiet as she ran those fateful moments back through her mind. She amended, “He must have seen something because he told me to get down right before the first shot rang out.”

Tony’s interest was definitely piqued when Skye said that Grant was wearing a camera. His darling daughter swiped one of his best spy cameras a few days ago and he never got around to asking her why. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have hundreds more if he needed one and Darcy had free reign in the tower. From the moment she moved in Tony made it clear that everything he owned was just as much hers as it was his...excepting his suits. Darcy was clumsy with her own two feet. He shuddered to think of her in one of his suits even with JARVIS piloting it. 

He leveled a knowing look at his daughter and then shifted his gaze to Skye. “Where were you sending the footage? I can take a look at it now.”

She reached into the diaper bag next to her feet and removed a tablet. Skye entered a complicated sequence of numbers and symbols to unlock the tablet. Her finger hovered over the video from tonight for a long time. Skye’s hands began to tremble as she remembered the look on Grant’s face as he fell to the ground. 

Tony gently grasped the tablet and shook his head. “You don’t need to relive that right now, Skye. Let me have it. I promise that I won’t snoop while I have it.”

Skye slowly released the tablet and then smiled sadly at Tony. “You’re a genius. I think you know exactly what else you might find on the tablet.”

He nodded and slowly got to his feet. “Yes, I do. I have known for a while and I decided it wasn’t my business. I am going to take a look at this with Rogers and I’ll bring it right back after I send a copy to JARVIS.”

“Okay. Thank you, Tony,” she whispered. 

Tony cupped the back of her head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.” He motioned for Steve and the two men exited the hospital to get some semblance of privacy. 

Darcy rested a hand on Skye’s back. “Why don’t you let Tea hold Thalia for a few minutes? I brought some clean clothes from home for you. We can go into the bathroom to get you cleaned up a little.” She motioned toward the bag Fitz was holding.

Dried blood stained Skye’s hands and arms. There were even smudges on her face. 

Skye shook her head. “I don’t want to let her go. If I am holding her then I can protect her. I can protect her the way I didn’t protect Grant. I can’t let her go. Not while we are still in Boston. I don’t know...it could be anyone, Darcy. I’ll die before I let anyone touch a single hair on her head.”

Darcy glanced at Natasha for a moment and then nodded in understanding. It was no coincidence that the assassin was in Boston outside of their hotel that night. Either she was there to keep Grant and Skye under surveillance or she was there to kill him. Darcy was more inclined to think it was the former. Director Coulson might have been willing to allow Hydra to kill Grant but he didn’t seem the type to do something like this. She certainly didn’t think he’d be so cruel as to make Skye watch. However, she understood her friend’s paranoia. 

Tea gently grasped Skye’s chin to pull her attention. “I understand if you want to hold Thalia because that feels safest but know that I would eviscerate anyone that dared get near either of you without permission. Someone attacked my family tonight and I am taking it very personally. I called Esme as soon as I received the text message explaining what happened tonight. She is going to tell Raina and Chiara before getting on the next flight to New York.” 

“She doesn’t have to do that,” Skye replied. 

“You have a family that loves you dearly, Skye. We will not stand idly by while your safety is threatened...nor that of your husband or child. She was coming into town next week for the reception. Now she is just going to be a little early.”

Natasha watched curiously, as Darcy stared at the dried blood on Skye’s clothing and hands. She looked torn up about it in way she hadn’t expected. To her knowledge, Darcy had only known Grant since his release from prison. That hardly seemed like enough time to look so...devastated. Yes, devastated felt like the right description. 

Skye slowly loosened her grip on Thalia and handed the infant to her older sister. She said, “I’m not leaving Thalia to go change clothes but it might be nice to give my arm a bit of a rest.”

Tea cooed softly to her niece and rocked her. “She’s safe, Skye. I wouldn’t let anything happen to her or you.” 

Skye nodded and rested her head on Darcy’s shoulder. “I’m so tired, Darce.”

Darcy rubbed her back. “I know.”

“I did something stupid but I had to do it. I had to keep Grant alive long enough to make it to the hospital.”

Tea tensed when she heard that. She asked, “What did you do?”

She replied, “I gave too much.”

Her sister’s spine straightened and in Portuguese she muttered, “Criancas tolas.” Tea took a deep breath and said, “You could have caused yourself some real harm, Skye. I won’t lecture you because I know that I would do the same if I were in your position. We will talk about this later.”

Skye opened one eye to look at her sister. “Does that mean you are going to lecture me later?”

“Definitely and for a very long time. I might even wait for Esme to arrive so that she can assist.”  Tea looked at Fitz. “Would you mind finding a vending machine? Skye needs something very sweet. Several very sweet things actually.”

He nodded and stood up. “I’ll go look for one.” Fitz asked, “Do you have any preferences, Skye?”

She shook her head and said, “Not really. Chocolate might be nice.”

Tea reached into her handbag and searched for her wallet. She said, “Just let me dig some money out of my purse.”

Fitz waved her off and placed the bag he had been holding on his empty chair. “I can take care of it. I’ll be back soon.” 

Skye said, “Thank you, Fitz.”

He nodded and then wandered off in search of a vending machine. 

Darcy thought she heard a soft chuckle from Skye. She asked, “What is so funny?”

“I have several hundred dollars worth of chocolate back at our suite. Grant bought gift baskets for you and me today from this high end chocolatier. He bought yours as a thank you and mine so that I wouldn’t eat your chocolate before we made it home.”

She looked surprised and said, “He didn’t need to do that but it is welcome. Chocolate sounds great right now. I should have asked Fitz to buy something for me, too.”

Skye shrugged. “I know but he wanted to do it. He did something else I will have to tell you about later. Actually, I have video of it. It was amusing if I don’t say so myself.”

Darcy looked confused before she noticed the way Skye’s eyes briefly darted toward Romanov. She uttered a soft, “Oh.” 

A bright smile lit up Darcy’s face and she started to laugh quietly. She knew that Skye intended to tell Grant about Clint’s persistence but she didn’t think he would actually confront the archer. 

Romanov looked at her in confusion but didn’t say anything. 

Bruce and Pepper finally joined the group. 

Skye sat up straight when she saw their serious expressions. “What’s wrong? Did they tell you about Grant? Is he okay?” 

The scientist stepped forward and offered Skye a reassuring smile. “I was able to speak with the head of the surgical department. Barring complications, Grant’s surgery should be over in another hour. They are currently working on his spleen. Some shrapnel caused a rupture. If they aren’t able to save the spleen the surgeons may opt to just remove it. He can live a perfectly normal life without his spleen.”

Skye relaxed a little. “Are they going to be okay with us taking him as soon as he is out of surgery?” 

Pepper said, “There is some reluctance on their part but I have a call into the Chief of Staff. He is getting out of his very comfortable bed to come in to speak to me in person. I will not take no for an answer. This is no different than a standard patient transfer.” 

Darcy giggled and said, “He doesn’t stand a chance against, Pep. She’s the best.” 


	95. Young Girl, Where’s Your Husband?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is so late. I had writer's block and had a difficult time finishing the chapter. However, it is done and a little longer than normal. Enjoy!

Skye and Darcy walked arm in arm up the stairs leading to the medical transport plane while Steve Rogers followed close behind carrying Thalia. The younger of the two women leaned against the other because she still felt weak from her earlier attempt to save Grant’s life and there were too many steep stairs to climb. It was a worthwhile sacrifice but it was not without consequences. However, none of that really mattered anymore. Grant’s surgery was a resounding success and he was waiting in an ambulance on the tarmac with Dr. Banner. Soon enough they would be on their way back to Manhattan where she would gladly hide within the safety of Stark Tower until further notice. It was time to regroup, reassess, and reformulate their plans. The attack on Grant was bold but lacked finesse. It seemed like something put together last minute even if it was very nearly successful. The haphazard execution of the plan made Skye think Christian or Douglas was responsible. Once Tony arrived, her head was a little clearer and she was able to think logically without paranoia clouding her every thought.

During Grant’s lengthy surgery, Bruce and Tea insisted that Skye take a nap or at the very least rest her eyes. They were both concerned about how much damage she did to her own body while saving Grant’s life. Skye would never say so aloud but Tea was right that her actions had been foolish and perhaps even dangerous. However, she couldn’t think of another alternative in the moment. Skye would not have been able to live with herself if she didn’t do everything in her power to save Grant’s life. She knew that he would have done the same for her benefit even if he wouldn’t be thrilled that she put herself and the baby at risk.

Skye eventually caved to Tea and Bruce’s well-intentioned badgering. However, it was mostly Steve’s look of disappointment that convinced her to take a nap. Disappointing Captain America was like watching a bald eagle cry or something. She managed to eke out a two hour long nap that helped her overtaxed body recuperate somewhat. Darcy willingly served simultaneously as her pillow and cuddle buddy and Tea looked after Thalia in the meantime. Skye definitely appreciated the kind gestures. The young woman felt dead on her feet after the day she had. The emotional turmoil was almost more exhausting than the physical exertion was. The nap turned out to have been a nice way to turn her brain off while everyone else worried about the details. 

As they walked onto the plane, the interior left Skye speechless. This wasn’t a simple medical transport plane—it was a mobile hospital with wings. The regular passenger seats were situated toward the front of the plane where the cockpit was located. However, four self-sustained medical pods were situated just beyond the ten double rows of plush leather seats. Skye understood now why it took so long for Tony to find what he was looking for. The billionaire didn’t do anything by halves. Something told Skye that this plane would be added to his impressive collection of vehicles. It could definitely prove useful in the future considering the inherent danger the Avengers faced. Things had been quiet for a while but Skye knew better than most that the world was rapidly changing. Danger was always lurking around the corner.

Skye and Darcy took seats in the last row so that they would be close to the medical pods. It was a short flight back to New York but it wasn’t short enough in her opinion. Skye couldn’t wait until the plane was in the air so that she could heal her ailing husband. The young women saw Grant for only a few minutes before he was loaded into the waiting ambulance. He was connected to several lines meant to deliver medication, fluids, and blood to him intravenously. Several portable machines were piled into the ambulance to track his vital signs. Dr. Banner assured Skye that Grant was doing well. However, neither woman would forget his pallor. If not for the constant rise and fall of Grant’s chest, they would have thought him dead. Skye couldn’t remember a time when she had seen him look so frail.

Grant’s surgery had taken so long because the surgeon had to remove his spleen. Dr. Banner assured her once more that Grant could live a perfectly normal life without his spleen. The only known complication was an increased risk of infection. However, in the grand scheme of things it was a minor complication when compared to the alternative. Grant would have to undergo a series of vaccinations to help combat infections in the future. Furthermore, he would also have to see a doctor regularly to monitor his progress postoperatively. He was also at higher risk for developing postoperative infections. Skye didn’t think any of those things sounded like too great of a hardship for him.

Steve dutifully handed Thalia to Skye once the women settled into their seats. He placed the diaper bag he been carrying on the empty seat beside her. Steve said, “They are about to bring Grant up in a few minutes. Bruce wants him moved into the medical pod immediately so that he can be hooked up to all of the machines in there. I’m not really sure what they all do but apparently they are necessary until we get in the air.”

She smiled at him appreciatively before looking down to take in Thalia’s sleeping face. In some ways, she envied the infant’s innocence. Thalia was able to rest peacefully because she didn’t understand the storm swirling around their lives.  Skye snapped out of her thoughts and said, “Thank you for carrying her up those stairs for me, Captain Rogers. I still feel a little too shaky to have done that safely.”

He nodded at her. “It was no trouble at all. I am going to go have a word with the pilot if either of you need me.”

Darcy grinned and said, “We’ll be okay right here, Cap. I don’t think we can find much trouble on a plane.”

Steve smiled fondly at her and said, “You are Tony Stark’s daughter. Somehow, I believe you could find trouble anywhere. I am starting to think the same of Grant and Skye. Life has definitely been more interesting since the two of you moved to New York.”

Darcy chuckled as she watched the super soldier walk away from them. She feigned offense and looked at Skye with wide eyes. “I can’t tell if that was meant as a compliment or an insult. I am perhaps the most innocent person of anyone in this motley crew. I am definitely the most harmless.”

Skye smiled at Darcy and said, “I am pretty sure that we are all on some sort of sliding scale of recklessness. So, I don’t think that is the compelling argument you think it is. Besides, I like to think of myself as Chaotic Good. I think that is why I mesh so well with Grant. He’s definitely Chaotic Neutral.”

Darcy’s eyes lit up as she laughed. It was good to see a genuine smile on her friend’s face. Darcy hardly recognized Skye when she first arrived at the hospital a few hours ago. The blood soaked dress didn’t upset her despite being a jarring sight. The vacant look in Skye’s eyes had scared her.

Darcy rested a hand on her stomach and said, “Fine. I suppose you have a point. I have been known to be a little reckless. Although, my best example of recklessness is this little guy so it can’t be all bad.”

Skye returned her smile and asked, “Do you think you are having a boy?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I do. I don’t know why. It is too early to tell for sure but I just have a feeling that I am going to have this dark haired blue eyed little angel to remind me of Clint for the rest of my life.”

The younger woman smiled encouragingly. “You managed to get a wonderful thing out of a disappointing situation.” Skye looked down at Thalia for a moment and then back up at Darcy. She said, “I want to thank you for being here tonight, Darce. You didn’t have to fly in but you did and I appreciate it. You have been such a comfort to me. After Grant was shot, I felt so alone and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know who was responsible or who I could trust. If it wasn’t for Thalia and the baby I would have lost control right there on the street and taken everyone with me.”

“I wouldn’t have been anywhere else, Skye. You and Grant are my friends. When Dad told me what happened…” Darcy trailed off as she remembered her reaction. She shook her head realizing that it didn’t bear repeating. “I am just glad that he survived and that you and Thalia weren’t harmed in the process. Tonight could have been so much worse.”

Skye nodded and tried not to think about the shooting. However, those images were seared into her brain. Skye didn’t know if she would ever be able to stop visualizing the moment when her whole world stopped. She heard her phone chime for what seemed like the millionth time. Skye had received dozens of text messages and phone calls from Nora and Michael. She was certain the calls were about their absence from dinner. However, she wasn’t ready to speak to them. In the beginning, it was because she was in shock and too upset to speak to anyone. However, now she was avoiding them because she had yet to come up with a cover story.

She had also received several calls from Coulson and May. Skye wasn’t ready to speak with them either. She couldn’t until her husband was healed and safe once again. Skye needed to be in the right frame of mind before speaking to them. She had questions that needed answering. Chief among them was why Agent Romanov had been in Boston that night. She wasn’t in love with the idea of SHIELD spying on her.

Skye glanced at her phone and relaxed when she saw that it was just a message from Tea.

Darcy looked at Skye curiously.

“It is just Tea. She and Fitz are only a few minutes away from here. They were able to pack everything at the hotel and get us checked out of the suite. I am glad that it was one less thing that I had to worry about tonight.”

“Oh, that’s good news. The sooner we can take off from here the better,” Darcy replied.

Moving Grant so quickly after surgery was a risk even if Pepper vehemently argued the opposite to the hospital’s Chief of Staff in order to get him to sign off on the transfer. A complication could arise at any point during transit. Too often surgeons had to open up trauma patients for a second time to repair something they missed on the first pass or because of some other emergency. However, Grant’s injuries were too serious to allow him to stay in the hospital until the doctor’s were ready to release him. He could take a turn for the worse at any point.

Skye looked up as she heard voices coming from outside. She realized that they must be moving Grant onto the plane now. Skye got to her feet and watched anxiously as Dr. Banner came into view first. He was directing the paramedics to the first medical pod on the left.

The two paramedics carried the stretcher onto the plane and then put the wheels down so that they could roll Grant the rest of the way.

Tony and Pepper were right behind the paramedics. Both of them looked tired and Pepper was speaking quickly on her cell phone.

Skye’s heart was in her throat as she watched the paramedics wheel Grant right by her. Of course, he didn’t look any better than he did the last time she saw him but it still was a shock to her system. Stitches, staples, and a couple of prayers were holding her husband together. It made her sick to her stomach that someone would do this to him.

Darcy put an arm around Skye’s shoulders as she watched the paramedics and Dr. Banner begin transferring Grant from the stretcher onto the bed in the medical pod. All three men seemed to work in concert seamlessly as they transferred the IVs and hooked him up to the machines in the pod. A few minutes later, the paramedics exited the plane after Dr. Banner and Tony thanked them for their efforts.

Pepper ended her call and said, “I’ve done everything I can to keep Grant’s name out of the papers at least until the evening edition tomorrow. That should be enough time for us to figure out what to do.”

Darcy said, “Pepper is a public relations guru. I would totally want to be like her when I grow up if I wasn’t a Stark. Unfortunately, Starks are walking gaffe machines.”

Tony grinned despite his exhaustion. “She’s kept me from looking like too much of a schmuck for years. You should hear the things the media didn’t report about me because of Pepper’s intervention.”

Skye smiled warmly. “Thank you—both of you.”

“You are welcome,” Pepper replied.

Bruce walked over to the group. “Grant is still stable. I’ll be monitoring him closely.”

Skye said, “Thank you. I am going to sit with Grant. I just want to be close to him.”

Tony nodded and said, “Knock yourself out, kid. I’ll let you know when we are ready to take off.”

She smiled and said, “Okay.” Skye looked to Darcy and asked, “Do you want to come with me?”

Darcy said, “Sure. Let’s go see Grant.”

They walked back to the medical pod and slipped inside. Darcy pulled down the two jump seats and had a seat across from Grant’s bed.

Skye sat beside Darcy and reached out to hold Grant’s hand. She kissed Thalia’s forehead. “Daddy is going to be just fine. I promise. I’m going to make sure of it.”

The two women fell into a companionable silence as they listened to the machines monitoring Grant’s heart rate. The steady beeps were at once comforting and relaxing. It was a constant reminder that Grant was still with them. They stayed like that for nearly 15 minutes before Tony walked into the medical pod.

The inventor said, “Everyone is here and the plane will be ready to take off in a few minutes. If you two are going to stay in here strap into those jump seats just to be safe. Although I don’t think there will be much turbulence during takeoff.”

Skye said, “I think I’d like to just stay in here. I promise that we will wear our seatbelts. I don’t think we need any more injuries for the night.”

Darcy nodded in agreement. “I am going to stick in here with Skye.” She found the seatbelt and fastened it with an audible click. Darcy made grabby hands at Skye and said, “Give me Thalia so that you can buckle up, too.”

She eased Thalia into Darcy’s arms and hoped that the movement didn’t disturb the infant’s rest. Skye found the seatbelt and easily fastened it. She smiled at Tony and said, “Done.”

Tony chuckled quietly and said, “I’ll be back with Rogers and Tea soon so that we can get Grant healed.” He closed the door and went to take his seat at the front of the plane.

Skye said, “When we get back to the tower I am crawling into the bed and not leaving for a few days. I am tired. This entire weekend has made me tired. After everything we went through to get here we are still leaving Boston without Grant’s shares in Titan.”

“Do you think they are the ones responsible for this?”

The younger woman shrugged and said, “Maybe but it could just as likely be someone else Grant has made into an enemy.  He is so very good at doing that.”

Darcy laughed quietly and nodded in understanding.

Skye continued, “On the other hand, the timing feels like it was most advantageous for his family. Why would someone else follow us to Boston to carry out an assassination attempt on Grant? He leaves the tower often enough that it would be easier to take him out there.”

“Well, whoever the shooter was they were smart enough to stay out of sight. JARVIS hasn’t found any footage of the shooter. Dad thinks the shooter must have been in one of the surrounding buildings. JARVIS is trying to estimate the shooter’s location based on the footage and Grant’s wounds. It’ll give us a better idea where to start looking.”

“Us?” asked Skye, she smiled lightly.

Darcy said, “I might not be an Avenger or have neat powers but I am going to help with the investigation. No one gets away with trying to murder my fake husband.”

Skye smiled and rested her head on Darcy’s shoulder. “Thank you. I know Grant would appreciate it. Although, I think I will need your help in…containing him. He is going to be out for blood after this—not that I disagree with that sentiment.”

“But Grant is going to be under a microscope after this. SHIELD and Director Coulson will be watching him closely. They will expect him to retaliate against whoever did this.”

She nodded and added, “Not to mention that his father and older brother have some impressive connections. They might hire someone to watch Grant even if they weren’t responsible for what happened tonight. A legal way to pry those shares out of Grant’s hands must be attractive to them right about now.”

Darcy mock saluted. “I’m on the case. I will help you keep Grant from going off the deep end. Consider it my wedding gift to the two of you.”

“Well, the reception will probably have to be canceled. Pepper won’t be able to keep tonight’s shooting out of the press for long. She said the story will be in the evening edition. Grant can’t be miraculously healed after nearly bleeding out in front of our hotel. It would raise too many questions. Questions for which we don’t have any good answers.”

She made a displeased face. “I don’t see why that means you can’t have a reception. It just means that Grant’s family isn’t welcome. Everyone else you two invited to the reception already knows about your powers even if they haven’t seen them in action.”

Skye shrugged. “Is it shallow to say I really wanted the gifts?”

Darcy chuckled and shook her head. “No. The gifts are the best part of a reception otherwise everyone would just elope. It is cheaper and less hassle. If I ever get married it will be performed by a justice of the peace and then I am running off to a tropical island for a long honeymoon.”

Skye said, “I had better be a witness.”

“It would only be fair seeing as I was a witness at your wedding.”

“A drunken witness, but you were there all the same,” teased Skye.

Darcy grinned and said, “In my defense, the bride and groom were drunk, too. It would have been rude for me to not to be in the same condition.”

“At least Clint was helpful and recorded the whole debacle on his phone. Occasionally I still watch the video clip. Even drunk I can see how much Grant truly meant the words he spoke. I got lucky with him. Honestly, I have SHIELD and Hydra to thank for my second chance with Grant.”

“That is what I call serendipity. I bet Coulson is regretting he ever sent you in to interrogate Grant.”

She smiled. “Yeah, I am sure he wishes he could have that decision back. He didn’t really want to send me in there to begin with. He wanted to protect me from…he knew that I wasn’t completely over Grant. I think he knew it when I didn’t even know it.”

Darcy said, “Dad’s are like that.”

Tony walked into the room and asked, “Dad’s are like what?”

Darcy unbuckled her seatbelt with one hand and said, “Overprotective know-it-alls.”

“It’s in the job description, mini me.”

Skye followed suit and stood up. “I guess it is time to do this, huh?”

Tea nodded. “I will be here to make sure nothing goes wrong.”

Darcy said, “I think the little angel and I should head out there. I’ll watch through the glass.”

“Thanks, Darce.”

She nodded and slipped out of the room as Steve and Bruce entered the medical pod.

The extra bodies instantly made the relatively spacious pod feel claustrophobic. However, everyone present had a job. Bruce needed to monitor Grant’s condition. They didn’t really know how his body would respond now that he had powers of his own. Steve was there to provide the extra life-force that Skye would need to heal herself and Grant. Tea was on hand to ensure that Skye didn’t overexert herself for a second time and to make sure the healing went as planned. Normally, they would remove the stitches to prevent Grant’s body from healing around the foreign objects but he was too gravely injured for that. Tony was there for moral support and because he bought the bloody plane.

Skye smiled shyly at Steve. She cleared her throat. “I have more control than I did the last time we tried this. I promise that I will stop when you tell me to.’

He chuckled. “I trust you. Are you ready?”

She looked to her older sister and then nodded. “I think so.”

Tea said, ‘Take it slow, Skye. Don’t pull so fast. I know it will be tempting. Captain Rogers is like catnip because of the super serum.”

Rogers’ cheeks colored just a bit at that.

Tony asked, “How would you know that?”

Skye giggled at the expression on Tony’s face and shifted closer to Steve. She took a deep breath as her irises shifted into furious swirling hurricanes. The bluish-green color seemed dimmer than it normally did. However, the color quickly brightened as the life-force began rushing out of Steve and into her.

Periodically, her fists opened and closed as if she wanted to grab Captain Rogers but she managed to resist the urge. Skye could feel her body healing from the trauma she caused earlier.

All too soon, Steve began to feel fatigued. He knew from experience that his body would begin to recover as soon as Skye stopped. The serum helped him quickly replenish what was lost. However, it was a strange feeling for someone who very rarely felt weak for any length of time.

Skye noticed Steve begin to sway and she forced herself to stop siphoning life force from him. It was easier than the last time but it was still more difficult than she would like to admit. He really was like catnip to a succubus.

She asked, “Are you okay, Captain Rogers?”

He nodded. “I’ll be okay.”

Skye turned toward Grant’s bed. She leaned down and whispered into Grant’s ear, “Love you…”

She slowly breathed life-force into Grant. Skye just hoped that she had enough to give him this time around. She didn’t want to see his body frail and broken like it was anymore. She wanted her husband back.

Skye’s breath became short and she realized that she was running out of the life-force she siphoned from Steve. She felt her eyes begin to well up. Skye stopped and leaned her forehead against Grant’s chest. “It wasn’t enough. Why wasn’t it enough?” she asked through tears.

Tea placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. We knew that it might not be. We talked about that. Remember? Grant’s injuries were bad and you had to wait hours for a chance to heal him. There is a lot of damage to be repaired. However, I am your big sister and I never come to a situation unprepared. Thor was kind enough to make a very generous donation before I left New York. Move back, Skye.”

The younger woman reluctantly took a step away from the bed. She hugged herself and tried to remain calm but it was difficult. Skye felt helpless all over again.

Tony put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. “It’s going to be okay.”

She nervously watched as Tea eyes shifted to match her own. A moment later, a strange colored life-force left Tea’s mouth and entered Grant’s body. Skye could only assume that life-force looked different because it came from an Asgardian.

Everyone in the room held their breath as they waited for some indication of improvement. Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait for very long.

Grant’s eyes slowly opened. He blinked at the room’s harsh lighting and closed his eyes again to avoid the pain. He pulled off the nose cannula meant to keep his oxygen levels up. Grant struggled to figure out the last thing he remembered. His mouth felt like paste as he liked his lips. He mumbled, “Sweet pea…”

Skye rushed forward. “Grant…”

Everything snapped into place. He remembered someone shooting him. He could remember hearing Skye scream. Grant turned his head in the direction of her voice. “Sweet pea…”

Skye’s hands hovered over his body cautiously. She didn’t know how much he was healed. “Hey, you. It is good to see your eyes open. It is good to hear your voice. Do you—do you remember what happened?”

He swallowed thickly and replied, “Someone tried to kill me. From looks of things it would appear that they were very nearly successful.”

Skye leaned her forehead and against his and let her tears flow freely. Her body shook as she sobbed. Tonight had been the worst night of her life. She was terrified that something would reverse this good fortune. “I don’t know what I would do without you, you stupid bastard.’

Grant moved a hand up into her hair. “It is okay. I am here, sweet pea. I’m here…”

Bruce said, “We are going to step out to give the two of your some privacy. I’ll come back in to check on you in a few minutes, Grant.”

Grant watched them leave the medical pod and then turned his attention to Skye. “Is Thalia okay? Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Thalia and I were unharmed in all of the madness. She is safe. Darcy has her. I thought I lost you, Grant. There was so much blood and you stopped breathing.”

He stroked her hair and replied, “I am so sorry, Skye. I never meant to hurt you like this.”

“You have nothing to apologize for in this situation. The person that owes me an apology is the fiend that decided to take you away from our children and me. You don’t understand the things I considered doing when I thought you might never open your eyes again.”

Skye didn’t mention that she still intended to do those things. Grant surviving this awful situation didn’t make her any less vengeful. She only asked Darcy to help her contain Grant so that she wouldn’t lose him to prison. The misdirection would serve as good cover. She would be the one to extract their pound of flesh while everyone watched Grant like a hawk.

Grant smiled wryly. “No, I believe I do understand perfectly. I believe that I would lose what little sanity I have left to give if I were ever to lose you. You keep me balanced, Skye.”

“You do the same for me. It would be so easy for me to become corrupt with the power that I possess. When I wanted to kill Dr. Whitehall, you reminded me of my humanity and asked me to show mercy. I don’t know who else would have been able to get through to me in that moment. We need each other and we should both do a better job of trying to stay alive and well. We have a lot to live for.”

He replied, “Yes, we do. Speaking of the good things that we have to live for I would love to see Thalia. I know that she is okay but it would be nice to see her in person for a few minutes. The people I love were the last things I thought about before…”

Skye nodded and said, “Sure.” She looked toward the door and motioned for Darcy to come inside. She wasn’t ready to step away from Grant just yet.

Darcy walked into the medical pod with an uncertain look on her face. “Is everything okay? Should I get Bruce?”

Skye nodded and said, “Everything is okay so far. Grant just wanted to see Thalia.”

Darcy moved over to the bed and held Thalia down where Grant could see her properly. “I am glad to see you conscious, Grant. You gave all of us quite the scare.”

“I am sorry that I scared both of you. I should have known some of my chickens would come home to roost eventually. I am glad that you are here, Darcy,” said Grant as he slowly started to sit up.  

Both women quickly protested. “Don’t do that!”

Darcy said, “You were just shot and nearly killed. You should be lying still.”

Skye nodded and added, ‘We don’t even know how well you were healed. There were some complications that I will have to explain in detail to you later but let me tell you that it was patchwork at best.”

He smiled and said, “I am still hurting a little but I am okay. I promise. I just want to be able to hold my little girl for a few minutes. I am sure Dr. Banner is itching to get in here to look me over.”

Darcy reluctantly handed the sleeping infant to her father. “Don’t overdo it.”

Grant cradled Thalia in his arms and smiled. He looked at Skye and said, “Sit with me. Please…”

Skye gingerly sat on the bed trying to avoid pulling any of his IV’s out in the process. She rested her head on Grant’s shoulder and picked up Thalia’s tiny hand.

Darcy smiled at the little family. “I will leave the three of you alone. I’ll be just outside if you need for me to take Thalia.”

Grant grasped Darcy’s wrist as she turned to leave the medical pod. He smiled. “Stay.”

He moved his legs a little so that Darcy would have room to sit on the side of the bed near Skye. He turned his attention back to Thalia. He was immensely grateful that she wasn’t injured during the attack. Grant felt guilty enough that Thalia and Skye were in such close proximity when it happened.

Darcy was a little surprised that he wanted her to stay but she looked to Skye for confirmation and saw that her friend wanted her there as well. She sat down on the bed.

Skye said, “When you get home you are going to bed and you are going to stay there for a few days or I will handcuff you to it myself.”

Darcy said, “And I will use my taser on you.”

He smirked. “Kinky…”

Darcy stifled a giggle and shook her head. “You are such a guy. You were on death’s door less than ten minutes ago. You can’t possibly be thinking about sex right now.”

Grant laughed. “Call it a reverent appreciation for life.”

Skye tried to hide her smile. “Idiot. I am serious, Grant. You nearly died. The surgeon had to remove your spleen because one of the bullets shredded it. Even if you feel right as rain I would like it if you took it easy for a few days even if it is just to humor me.”

Grant looked up at the haunted looks on Skye and Darcy’s faces. He immediately felt chastened. Grant looked at Skye’s blood soaked dress and winced. He nodded and said, “I will be on my best behavior. I don’t know about staying in the bed but I will agree to camp out on the couch until Banner says I am 110%.”  

His wife visibly relaxed and she kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” Skye smiled wickedly and said, “We can always use the handcuffs for more satisfying pursuits once you get a clean bill of health.”

“I will hold you to that.” He smirked and added, “I do have a condition for my cooperation.”

Skye’s eyebrow rose questioningly. “And what is that?”

Grant said, “If I am going to have to pretend to be a good little patient for a couple of days I will need to be amused. I want to play Madden and Mario Kart.”

Skye playfully rolled her eyes. “I think that could be arranged.”

“Good. Now…you can tell me what happened tonight if you feel up to it,” Grant said.


	96. Cold Water

Skye stood underneath the waterfall showerhead and let the scalding hot water rush over her tired body. In her exhaustion, she leaned her forehead against the cool tiled wall to stay upright. This was the first time she had been alone since the shooting occurred hours ago. In here, she didn’t need to hold it to together for anyone else’s benefit. She need not fear tipping her hand when the warm angry tears slid down her cheeks unbidden. As Skye stared down, she watched reddish pink water pool around her painted toes before it flowed down the drain. Hard as she tried, Skye couldn’t stop seeing Grant bleeding on the ground at her feet. The young woman doubted that she would be able to drift into a restful slumber tonight—or this morning, as was the case. Skye needed answers. She needed to know who tried to kill Grant.

Skye wouldn’t have minded staying in the shower for longer but she knew Grant or Darcy would check on her if she stayed in the bathroom for too long. They were both concerned for her even if they remained silent on the matter. Reluctantly, she stood upright and grabbed Grant’s body wash from the shower caddy. She thought it would be comforting to be bathed in the scent he so often wore. She scrubbed at her skin until it turned ruddy from her efforts. However, no matter how much she scrubbed, Skye could still feel her husband’s dried blood clinging to her skin. She was unsure if she had missed a few spots in her exhaustion or if it was all in her head.

Skye turned off the shower and stepped out after she had scrubbed her skin hard enough to leave random red patches. She wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her body and walked over to the vanity. Skye picked up a towel and started to dry her long dark brown tresses but she stopped abruptly when she caught sight of her reflection. She hardly recognized the hollow dark brown eyes staring back at her in the mirror. Skye dropped the towel and gripped the edge of the granite countertop. She closed her eyes and took a few moments to collect herself. She couldn’t let Grant see her like this. He truly believed those moments of levity on the plane were genuine. Skye would just have to conceal her true emotions behind an affectation of lighthearted humor. She just had to figure out how to keep it up because he wouldn’t be the only person she would have to fool.

Their flight landed a little over two hours ago and Tony wasted no time in getting them back to Stark Tower where they belonged. Grant had insisted on taking a shower before retiring to bed for the night and Skye didn’t have the energy to argue with him. She relented when Dr. Banner assured her that Grant was strong enough to shower without assistance. Skye used the quiet time to feed and change Thalia before putting her to bed. Fortunately, their little girl was just as ready to go to sleep as they were. She didn’t even put up a token fuss when Skye put her to bed in the crib. The crib had been moved into the master bedroom for the foreseeable future. After everything they went through tonight, she just felt better knowing that Thalia was within arms’ reach if anything happened. It was all for naught considering nothing short of a military action would be capable of breaching their penthouse. JARVIS had the penthouse floors of Stark Tower on lockdown until further notice. The AI also had Tony’s permission to deploy any number of his suits should the need arise. They hadn’t yet ruled out Hydra’s involvement.

Skye willed herself to finish drying her hair. Afterward, she pulled on her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of shorts and one of Grant’s Yankees t-shirts. She tossed the wet towels into the hamper and then exited the bathroom quietly. Skye wasn’t surprised to see Grant wide-awake and waiting for her in their bed. It would have been too much of a mercy for him to be asleep so that she could pretend to do the same. Skye padded over to the bed quietly and peeked at Thalia in the crib. She was relieved to see that she was still sleeping peacefully. Skye slid into their incredibly comfortable bed and rested against the headboard. She didn’t need more than one guess to figure out what Grant was watching on his tablet.

She reached out and brushed her fingertips over Grant’s jet-black hair. Skye missed his shaggy, slightly unkempt, look. It made him look like the bassist for an indie rock group. It was a little specific but everyone was allowed to have his or her preference and Grant was always hers. Skye said, “I thought I remembered Dr. Banner saying something about you getting some rest. You are not completely healed yet, Grant. Your body went through a lot of trauma and the sporadic healing attempts helped and overtaxed you in equal measure. I have no doubt that you are a complete badass but I would really like it if you would just humor me for a few days.”

Grant exited the footage from the shooting and placed his tablet on the nightstand. He trusted Tony and JARVIS to find any clues that might point in the direction of the shooter. However, he couldn’t resist the urge to watch it for himself. He had seen the shooting from several angles now thanks to the footage JARVIS managed to pull from various cameras in the area at the time. Grant’s memory was still patchy about the events leading up to the shooting. He could vividly remember some things but not others. For the life of him, he could not remember what caught his attention at the last moment. Bruce confessed that memory loss in trauma victims wasn’t uncommon but it was still an irritant. Grant definitely saw something that made him warn Skye to take cover. If he could remember what it was then maybe they would have a starting point.

He pulled Skye into his arms and dropped a kiss on top of her head. Grant smiled smelling his body wash permeating off her freshly washed skin. He also didn’t mind seeing her in his Yankees t-shirt. His family was not the only thing he rejected after leaving Boston as a teenager. “I was present for the same conversation. As you can see, I am in bed like a good little boy. I promise that I haven’t moved an inch since you went to take a shower. I was just waiting for you to finish. I didn’t want to doze off without seeing you first. You have had a hell of a night and I am sorry about that.”

Skye huffed out a bitter laugh before she could stop herself. She quickly pulled her façade back into place and caressed his cheek tenderly. Skye couldn’t believe that Grant was apologizing to her again. She looked into his eyes and replied, “You don’t have to apologize for what happened tonight. That was hardly your fault, Grant. You didn’t shoot yourself. No matter what I went through…it pales in comparison to what happened to you. You could have died.” She took a breath and smiled wryly. “I’m not altogether sure that you didn’t die at one point. You went so still underneath me for a time that…”

Grant’s hands bracketed her face as he pulled her in for a smoldering kiss. Afterward he rested his forehead against hers. His lovely wife wasn’t nearly as good at pretending as she seemed to think that she was. Grant would be more amused at her epic fail if he didn’t know that she was trying to hide her pain from him. He would have given anything to take away the memories of tonight from her. This wasn’t the first time that Skye had seen him on death’s door. However, perhaps this was the first time it seemed as though it might stick.

“You can pretend for everyone else but you never need to do that for me, Skye. You aren’t capable of doing that with me. It is okay for you to be emotional. It is okay for you to be sad or scared. Everyone deals with brushes with death differently. Over the years, I have come to believe that the witnesses always suffer the most. When you are dying…there usually isn’t a lot of time to dwell on it. Tonight, I thought about you and Thalia. I thought about our baby that I would never get the opportunity to meet. I even briefly considered how ironic it was for me to die in such a pedestrian way after all of the death-defying missions I have completed. Nevertheless, I am okay. I am still right here with you where I belong.”

A broken, slightly manic, laugh escaped from Skye’s lips as she looked up into her husband’s confused eyes. She said, “I am not sad. I am not afraid. I am not depressed. I am angry. The tears I have cried have been those of impotent rage. I am furious that someone out there had the audacity to try to take my husband from me. I am angry that this person is still breathing. I am angry that they are free to try again. I am angry that they were so close and yet they managed to escape me unscathed. In public and in front of our friends and family I will pretend to be fragile because that is what they expect from me. However, I will dedicate every spare moment searching for the people responsible for your near death experience.”

Grant straightened up and stared into Skye’s dark brown eyes. His heart dropped when he placed the look. It wasn’t something he had ever seen on Skye’s face before but he was familiar with it all the same. Grant’s stomach twisted into knots knowing that he was the reason for the darkness settling into his wife’s heart. He left one hand to cradle her cheek and the other stroked her hair. “You don’t need to do that, Skye. Tony and JARVIS have the search well in hand. I am sure that they will find something useful soon. We can figure out how to proceed from there. You’re not a killer, Skye.”

Skye hated the concern etched on his face. The last thing she wanted was for Grant to be worried about her. It would seem that her big plan of hiding from Grant crashed and burned in less than ten minutes. Skye only hoped that she would have better luck with the other people in her life. She said, “I made a vow to myself while I watched helplessly as you bled out in front of me. I promised to find everyone that had a part in any stage of the hit on you—planning, financing, and execution. I intend to find anyone who even knew about it. I want those people to understand the pain I felt as I watched you slip away from me. I have even more motivation now because I intend to make sure that they don’t get a second bite at the apple. Don’t sit there and tell me that you wouldn’t do the same if the situations were reversed.”

He carded his fingers through Skye’s hair and heaved a sigh. There was no denying that she was right. Grant didn’t want to think about the carnage he would cause if someone killed Skye. He would have destroyed everything in his path even before gaining his powers. The chaos he was capable of causing now was incalculable.  He knew Skye’s quake powers were capable of just as much destruction—if not more. Grant leaned his forehead against hers once more. “I love you, Skye. I love you in a way I never thought was possible before meeting you. I don’t want to see you abandon your core principles because of what happened tonight. Don’t let those bastards change you because if you do then they win. You are not a killer.”

Skye closed her eyes because she couldn’t bear to make eye contact with Grant. She couldn’t think of anything that she could ever truly deny her husband if he asked sincerely. Skye knew him well enough to know that he would ask her not to seek vengeance for him. That was perhaps the one thing she wasn’t sure that she could give him right now. She whispered, “Grant, you know that isn’t true. I have killed before—more than once. You were there for most of them. Raina told you that there was darkness in me. She was telling you the truth for once.”

“There is a difference between murder and killing in self-defense or defense of others. In the past, the lives you have taken have been out of necessity even if you were angry at the time. If you target these people when there is no active danger you will have to live with their blood on your hands. You are a good person, Skye. I don’t want you to have to live with that. I don’t want you to become something—someone unrecognizable because of me. I stopped you from killing Dr. Whitehall for just that reason.” He paused and then lifted Skye’s chin so that he could look into her eyes. “I don’t want you to become me. I never want you to do the monstrous things I have done.”

Skye’s eyes widened at the pained expression on his face. She never wanted to be responsible for that look. Angry tears began to well up in her dark eyes once more. The helplessness that she felt earlier was firmly in her mind. She said, “I don’t know what I am supposed to do, Grant. I don’t know how I am supposed to continue living my life knowing that the person or persons that nearly took you away from me and Thalia is still out there breathing. It is not something that I can just forget or forgive. I want recompense.”

Grant kissed her softly and then pulled her into his lap. He chuckled darkly and rested a hand on her back to keep her close. “I never said that there wouldn’t be recompense. The only fitting repayment for blood is blood just as the only repayment for death is death. I died tonight even if you managed to bring me back from the brink. The pain we endured tonight will not go unanswered, sweet pea. I just don’t want the blood to stain your hands.” He took both of her hands into his and pressed a kiss onto each palm.

Skye could tell how much it meant to him. She knew that he was worried about corrupting her. He would never admit it but the things Coulson said to him had an effect. She cleared her throat and replied, “Everyone’s eyes will be firmly on you after this, Grant. SHIELD and your family will anticipate your need for retaliation even if they are not responsible. AC would love a reason to arrest you again and your family would love a reason to send you to prison. I didn’t save you from death only to lose you to incarceration. I want you around to be a husband and father.”

“I understand your concern but you don’t need to worry so much. I know how to operate without being detected. How do you think I managed to pull off being a double agent for so long? I am not emotional and I am not in a rage. I won’t be flying off the handle and committing some overt act that will lead anyone to our doorstep. I know what I have to lose and I will never do anything to jeopardize that. I promise that I will get the revenge that we both so richly deserve. I am going to incinerate whoever did this—literally.”

She sighed because she knew there was no talking Grant out of this. He was set on keeping her above the fray and there wasn’t anything wrong with that. Skye did wonder how she would live with herself if she became a murderer. On the other hand, she assumed it would be easier than living without Grant. She said, “Fine but you had better be careful. If you get yourself arrested, I am just going to have to break you out. Then we will have to raise our children in some remote country without an extradition treaty and no diplomatic relationship with SHIELD.”

Grant chuckled softly and kissed her neck. His hand shifted from Skye’s back to her stomach. He was glad that her saving his life hadn’t hurt the baby. “I will be sure to keep that in mind, sweet pea. I am not going anywhere. I intend to spend the rest of my life with you. No one is going to get in the way of that. We have places to see, things to experience, and a family to raise. I still haven’t given up on my goal of five children. I happen to think that adoption is a great idea. There are a lot of children in need of a loving home.”

She kissed Grant softly and then rested her head on his shoulder. Skye said, “I think a big family would be nice. I grew up around a lot of children but it still felt like being alone. I want to give our children the exact opposite of that. I want to give them something better and more stable than either of us ever had but that means making sure we are both alive and not in prison.”

"Yes, dear. I understand my marching orders." He smirked and asked, “Did I just get you to agree to have five children?”

Skye laughed softly and said, “No, I just agreed that a big family would be nice.”

“Close enough for me.” Grant looked up when he heard a soft knock on the door. “Come in.”

Darcy opened the door while trying to balance a tray of food and a pitcher of orange juice. “Hey. I am sorry to barge in like this but Tea was pretty insistent on Skye eating something before going to sleep. She cooked an early breakfast. I offered to bring it in here. She looked dead on her feet.” She winced at the poor word choice and then bit her lip. “Sorry.”

He chuckled at the small gaffe and shook his head. Darcy always said the first thing that popped into her head. It was an endearing trait in a world where everything was planned to bathe people in the most flattering light.

“ Let me help you with that. Thank you for helping out, Darce. I know it took a lot out of Tea to heal Grant. She should probably be in bed right now instead of cooking breakfast for us.”

Grant moved to shift Skye off his lap so that he could get up to help Darcy.

Skye poked his chest. “You had better not move a single muscle, Grant Douglas Ward. You sit right there and I will help Darcy.”

She giggled at him. "Oh, man she used your whole name. That is serious business." Darcy said, “I told Tea that blueberry pancakes were your favorite breakfast food, Skye. She made a ridiculous stack of them for you and Grant.”

She climbed out of the bed and took the tray from her. Skye said, “Thank you. I will have to thank Tea later. This is thoughtful and necessary. I am actually really hungry but I didn’t have the energy to do anything about it. Big sisters are pretty cool when they aren’t lecturing about being reckless.”

Darcy snorted and followed Skye over to the bed. She put the pitcher of orange juice on the nightstand beside Grant. “Sounds a lot like Jane. One of these days, she is going to nag me into being more responsible. Well, probably not but I can’t wait for her to try. Her research trip to New Zealand is wrapping up at the end of next month. It will be nice being on the same continent again.”

Grant chuckled. “That’s great news, Darcy. I know that you have been missing her alot lately. Do you know if Jane is going back to New Mexico?”

“No, she’s accepted a teaching position at Culver University. It isn’t New York but it isn’t as if West Virginia is that far away by plane. I can go visit her whenever I want. Anyway, you two enjoy your super early breakfast. I am going to go crash in the guest room after I eat. She made enough for me since I am pregnant. I guess there are some perks to being knocked up. Night.”

Skye hugged her. “Good night. Thanks again, Darcy, for everything.”

Grant said, “Ditto.”

She shrugged. “What are friends for?” Darcy closed the door behind her as she left the bedroom.

Skye joined Grant on the bed. “If I wasn’t so hungry I would be embarrassed by the sheer amount of food piled onto this tray.”

Grant chuckled as he picked up a piece of bacon. “You’re eating for two.”

“Our baby is like the size of a blueberry right now. I don’t think he or she is motivating my ravenous appetite. What’s your excuse?” Skye asked with a cheeky smile.

He laughed and said, “I am a growing boy.” Grant finished his piece of bacon and grabbed another. “I still think we should talk to Tea and Bruce about how hungry you have been lately. It could be completely natural considering the changes your body has undergone but it would be nice to know that our little guy is okay in there.”

Skye doused her blueberry pancakes in syrup and nodded. “I think that you are right. I know that using my succubus powers tends to make me ravenous but until last night, I hadn’t used them in awhile. Maybe Bruce could do an ultrasound again. I know it’s soon after the last one but I just…I want to be sure.”

Grant’s face grew more serious. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We will get a few hours of rest and then we can see when Banner is free today. He already said he would want to check on my progress sometime during the day. I am sure he wouldn’t mind squeezing you in, too.”

She nodded and dug into her pancakes. "We have a busy day ahead us, too. We need to contact your family with some version of the truth. I will have to stop avoiding SHIELD'S calls and talk AC. In addition, my family will be here. Esme decided to just fly in with Raina on Quinn's private plane. They are going to want to see us and Thalia."

"I am sure Raina is more interested in seeing Thalia. She gives me my daughter for less than a month and look what happens."

Skye nodded. "She pretends to be aloof but she definitely loves Chloe and Thalia. You didn't do anything wrong, Grant. You didn't cause this. Raina knows that."

He said, "Just because she isn't mad at me doesn't mean that I'm not mad at myself. I want us to be more vigilant until we finish dealing with Hydra and my family. I won’t put you and Thalia at risk again.”

“You’ve ruled out SHIELD? Even with Romanov being there. It’s obvious that she’s the reason Barton was late getting to Boston. He probably had to double back to pick her up.”

Grant smiled. “As much as I would like for it to be SHIELD...I know better. SHIELD trying to assassinate me and then Romanov helping you save me doesn’t make sense. I suppose it could have been a ploy to ingratiate me to SHIELD but Coulson knows me better than that. I still hate him and SHIELD as much as I did before I was shot. Hydra is a better option but my brother and father are the best option. It wouldn’t take much for them to arrange a hit. We were on their home turf after all. My father has a lot of dubious connections up and down the Eastern seaboard.”

“The plan was to send them to prison. Will our plans change if we find out they were responsible for the attempt on your life?” asked Skye. She cut into her pancakes and started eating.

“Well, I still want to take everything that matters to them: Titan, money, their reputations, and their futures. The only difference is that now I am going to take their lives as well. They are already dead. They just don’t know it yet,” Grant replied coolly.

Skye grasped his chin and kissed him. “I’ll follow your lead, husband.”

“And I promise to be careful, wife. I meant what I said, Skye. I won’t do anything that would take me away from you and Thalia.”

She smiled. “Good.” Skye asked, “Any ideas on what lie we should tell your family?”

Grant said, “I think we tell them an altered truth. I was shot three times outside of the hotel and nearly died. The hospital in Boston saved my life. Tony flew me back to New York to be treated by SHIELD specialists. While I am recovering, I will be unable to attend the monthly meetings. However, I will give Nora my proxy. She will hold my shares and vote in my stead in all matters. What do you think about it?”

“I think it is the best we have in this situation. You can’t show up in Boston completely healed. You are going to have to lay low for a while. My medic training isn’t the best but even I know it should take you several weeks to heal from your injuries if not more. You’re going to have to stay cooped up in the tower for awhile.”

He chuckled, “Well, it’s not exactly the gulag. I am sure that I will survive. Especially, because I will have such a great company.” Grant relaxed against the headboard and watched as Skye devoured the majority of the food.

By the time they finished eating breakfast, he could barely hold his eyes open. Skye kissed his cheek. “I am going to take the dishes to the kitchen and then we can go to sleep.”

He slid down into the bed and said, “Leave it until later.”

“No, that’s how you get ants. It won’t take me long. I promise.” Skye hopped off the bed feeling much better than she did earlier. She would have to acknowledge that Tea was right yet again. It was strange having someone know her body better than she did.

She collected the tray and empty pitcher before walking to the bedroom door.

Grant said, “You know I was just thinking about the footage from earlier. Did you send all of it to Tony?”

Skye stopped in the doorway and said, “Uh, I didn’t send it at all. I gave him my tablet and I think he sent it to JARVIS and himself. Why do you ask?”

“Then he’s probably seen me threatening Barton. That footage runs from when I got dressed for dinner and put the lapel pin back on until...”

She paled slightly at that. “Crud. Well, I’ll be sure to warn Darcy before Tony brings it up.”

Grant yawned and said, “Good plan, sweet pea. Very good plan.”


	97. Faithless

Death was practically in a specialist’s job description. He couldn’t think of one specialist Level 6 or higher that hadn’t been shot or stabbed at least once. You were more likely to suffer an injury in the line of duty than you were to survive long enough to retire from the agency. There was a reason why there were so many stars on the Wall of Valor. In the past, if he nearly died Grant just chalked it up to doing his job well. He remembered every brush with death vividly and in detail. Some encounters left him with scars that he could identify and pinpoint the day and time he received them. Others left no physical scars at all but hung around the edges of his consciousness like phantom pains. Sometimes he dreamed about his brushes with death but they were not nightmares per se—just grainy remembrances.

However, this time felt different. Whenever he fell asleep, he could hear Skye screaming for him. The panic and pain in her voice was palpable. Grant had never heard anything like it before and it chilled him to the bone. He was grateful that he was the intended target and that his wife and daughter didn’t end up being casualties. The only downside was that Skye had to witness it. She would carry that moment with her forever and there wasn’t anything Grant could do to change it. Skye witnessed Hydra nearly kill him on the Bus when he tried to save Fitz but she knew that she could save him. The feeling of helplessness and despair didn’t have the opportunity to take root in her heart that time.

Grant woke up with a start but didn’t show it outwardly. He remained completely still as his brain shook off the haze of a deep sleep. Once again, he dreamed of Skye sobbing over his dead body. It took a moment for Grant to figure out what jarred him out of his nightmare. However, when he did a small smile spread over his lips. He could hear quiet giggles very close to his head. Grant assumed that Harlow and Chloe had made their way down from the common floor where they had eaten lunch the last time he was awake.

“Are you ready, Chloe?” asked Harlow from her position on the leather ottoman coffee table. She was dressed in a pair of a pair of cheetah print-footed pajamas and a pair of lime green fairy wings.

Chloe nodded and said, “Yeah!” She was balancing on the arm of the couch just above Grant’s head. She was wearing a pair of cheetah print-footed pajamas and a pair of purple fairy wings.

Harlow said, “Jump on three, Chloe. One, two, three…”

Grant’s hand snapped out of nowhere as if he was a ninja and caught Chloe by the back of her footed pajamas before she could launch herself off the couch. He opened his eyes and grinned at the squealing girl. “What are you doing?”

Chloe giggled and squealed as she squirmed in his hold. “Hep me! Hep me, Harri!”

Harlow squealed and said, “Oh no! The giant’s got you, Chloe. I’ll save you!”

Grant chuckled and grabbed Harlow by the back of her footed pajamas as she leaped toward him. He growled at both of them and said, “You’ve awakened the giant. Fee-fi-fo-fum! I smell the blood of…two tiger fairies? What are ye doing in my castle?”

Harlow giggled and let out her best roar. “We had to gets the treasure.”

Grant’s eyes shifted to the pile candy on the leather coffee table. He looked at Skye’s gift basket that was sitting on the console table behind the couch. Grant was almost certain his wife moved it there to keep it out of the hands of their nieces. He had to give them an A for effort. It was a great plan right up until the point where Chloe was going to jump off the couch.

He swung the girls back and forth a bit making them erupt in peals of screeches and giggles. “Your treasure? I think you two were trying to pilfer my treasure.”

Skye rushed into the living room holding Thalia in her arms. Luna was right behind her ready to investigate all of the noise in the living room. Skye chuckled watching the spectacle the three of them made. “I told the two of you that Uncle Grant needed quiet time while he was taking a nap. I thought you were watching Doc McStuffins.”

Harlow giggled and kicked her feet as she dangled in mid-air. “It went off so we started playing and he woke up. We did not do it.”

Chloe shook her head and said, “Nope. We did not.”

“Oh really? Uncle Grant seemed very sleep when I went to go change Thalia’s diaper. He just woke up all on his own?” asked Skye, her eyebrow cocked to show her skepticism.

Grant chuckled and said, “I woke up because Chloe was about to take a swan dive off the arm of the couch. She might have landed on the coffee table but I would bet even money that she would have face planted on the floor instead. Apparently, I am a giant. They stole my treasure and tried to escape. But I caught them.”

Skye asked, “What treasure?”

He sat up on the couch still holding the girls in the air. Grant chuckled and said, “They were swiping chocolate from your gift basket.”

Skye laughed heartily and asked, “They were stealing my treasure?”

Grant chuckled. “We’re married. What yours is mine, right?”

Skye rolled her eyes playfully. “I suppose.”

Gran chuckled and sat the giggling girls onto the coffee table. “Well, they are lucky that Uncle Grant is such a benevolent giant. I am willing to share my treasure.”

Harlow and Chloe cheered. “Yay!”

He grabbed a piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. Chloe and Harlow quickly followed suit.

Skye said, “Well, don’t eat too much of it and ruin your appetites. Darcy and Fitz popped out to pick up dinner. We are having Italian for dinner whenever they get back. I figured we should have your favorite for dinner tonight.”

“Our normal place delivers. Why didn’t you just order delivery?” asked Grant, his voice was tinged with concern. If Hydra was responsible for his shooting then they might target Darcy as Tony Stark’s daughter.

She kissed his cheek. “There is no need to worry. She took a guard with her, Grant. There is no way JARVIS would have let her out of the tower unprotected. Darcy just needed a break away from Tony. He did see the footage where you threatened Clint. Let’s just say he wasn’t amused.”

He chuckled lowly. “I can only imagine. Darcy doesn’t want a relationship with Barton. They have a baby together and nothing more. He needs to accept it and move on. Has Barton made it back from the Playground yet?”

“Not that I have heard. He might have decided to stay on at the Playground for a while. It wouldn’t be the worst thing. Maybe some distance will give him clarity.”

Grant nodded. “Where is everyone?”

“They are in the lab. We are responsible for feeding the munchkins tonight. Their moms are working with Dr. Banner to figure out my accelerated metabolism. Tea is giving Bruce access to all of the data associated with our mother’s pregnancies. They are hoping to find something in all of the information. I guess there is some benefit for our conceptions being an experiment.”

Grant finished chewing his second piece of chocolate and nodded. “They are hoping that Raina’s theory isn’t right.”

He tried not to let the worry show on his face. Skye was worried enough for the both of them. Earlier Raina theorized that going through the terrigen mist might have had some affect on Skye’s pregnancy. It wasn’t really something they considered when Bruce first gave them the good news.

Skye nodded and said, “Tony is ordering a 4D ultrasound machine. I don’t know when it is going to get here. Bruce tried to talk him out of it. He has a few friends that are medical doctors. Bruce figured we could use one of theirs after hours. Nevertheless, Tony insisted that we needed a 4D ultrasound since Darcy and I are both pregnant. Whenever the machine arrives we’ll have another ultrasound and then they’ll check the baby for any abnormalities and double check his or her growth.”

Grant chuckled and grabbed another piece of chocolate. He said, “Tony is going to be a hands-on grandpa.”

Luna walked over and rubbed up against Grant’s leg.

Harlow and Chloe’s faces lit up when they saw the kitten. Harlow squealed. “Kitty!”

Luna bolted out of the room as soon as the girls hopped off the coffee table.

Grant laughed heartily at the disappointed look on his nieces’ faces. “Luna is still pretty little for playing. I’m sorry.”

Skye snorted as she picked up the remote. “Come on, girls. I am going to start another episode of Doc McStuffins just for you. Grab a few pieces of candy and come sit down.”

The girls scooped up handfuls of chocolate and ran over to the blanket spread out on the floor. They had several toys and stuffed animals strewn all over the floor.

Skye sat on the couch with Grant after starting the next episode of Doc McStuffins. She grabbed a couple pieces of chocolate from the coffee table.

Grant’s phone started to ring. He picked up the phone and frowned when he didn’t recognize the number. “I am going to go take this call in the other room. I don’t want to disturb the girls.”

He walked into the master bedroom and sat down on the bed as he debated answering the call at all. As soon as he sat on the bed, Luna trotted over to him. She head butted his leg until he picked her up. Grant scratched her head as he answered the call. “Hello.”

“Good evening, Grant. I just spoke with Tony a few minutes ago. I was glad to hear that you are in good health. I hope that you make a speedy recovery,” said Director Coulson casually. He truly meant it. Skye would need her husband for what came next.

Grant chuckled darkly as he continued to scratch Luna’s head. The kitten curled up on his lap and purred happily. No one could deny that she was a bit of a pampered princess but Grant didn’t mind. He said, “I’m touched, Coulson. I would have thought you would be a bit disappointed that I survived. My death would be the perfect scenario to make Skye run back into your arms.”

“Despite what you may think I don’t want you dead, Grant. I don’t want to see what that would do to Skye. As much as I might not like it…I understand that she loves you. She would be heartbroken if you died and I wouldn’t wish that on her.”

“Well, at least you didn’t lie and say that you are happy that I am alive for any other reason. What can I do for you, Director? Why are you calling me instead of my wife or Tony for that matter?”

Phil said, “I won’t pretend to be your biggest fan but I don’t hate you, Grant. As much as I am loathed to admit it, SHIELD helped create you as much as John or your family did. We trained you, made you more dangerous, and unleashed you on the world. I just worry for Skye. I don’t believe that you would ever hurt her. I have no doubt that you would kill for her. I know that you would give your life for hers. I just worry that she is going to get caught up in the crossfire. I am calling you now because of that worry. Tony informed me that you’ve ruled out SHIELD’s involvement and I don’t think that you should.”

The smirk fell from the younger man’s lips and his eyes went darker. “What are you saying, Coulson? Do you have rogue agents in SHIELD?”

Grant and Skye had long theorized that Hydra still had at least a toehold in SHIELD. They had too much information for it to be coincidence or reconnaissance on its own. The systems Skye built from scratch, with Tony’s assistance, were impenetrable. The only reason she and Tony had access to SHIELD’s system was because they both fashioned their own backdoors. Hydra had to be gathering their information the old-fashioned way. It had been foolish to think it would be easy to weed out an organization that had been within SHIELD since its inception.

“I have had my suspicions for a few weeks. I have been biding my time while I tried to confirm or disprove my theories. However, today I was presented with nearly irrefutable evidence. This afternoon the Playground went dark for exactly 15 minutes and 40 seconds. During that time, we couldn’t get any response from the prison wing. When we managed to get the systems online, we went to the isolation pods and found everyone unconscious. An aerosol version of the dendrotoxin was used to knock out everyone. The two agents Barton dropped off this morning were gone.”

Grant quickly processed the scenario in his head. It didn’t make sense for Hydra to take that approach to retrieve two of their operatives. He asked, “No one died during this?”

Coulson replied, “Not a soul. We didn't sustain a single casualty or injury. Nothing was destroyed. Our systems were not infiltrated. Other than several dozen unconscious agents and inmates it was as if no one had been there.”

“Well, that’s not encouraging—to say the very least. Hydra would have killed your people just because they could and freed a few of their more prized operatives that you have stashed there. They definitely would have released some of the inmates from the gifted index to make your life harder. A legitimate government agency would have come in there flashing badges and writs of habeas corpus. You said that you have had your suspicions. Who do you suspect?”

He said, “On the day that SHIELD fell there was an aircraft carrier conducting a blackout mission on Director Fury’s orders. Standard operating procedure for a vessel of that import is to self-destruct before it can be taken by hostiles. I don’t need to tell you what might have been on that aircraft carrier. I believe you spent some time aboard the _Raven_. The aircraft carrier wasn’t destroyed but we took heavy casualties. The two men from your hotel were among the dead declared lost at sea. Since I identified these men last night I have been looking into the others that have been declared dead. I have located 13 alleged ghosts so far. I don’t believe that they are Hydra. I think there is a separate faction of SHIELD operating in secret. I don’t know what their angle is but I believe it has something to do with powered people. I think they might have been the ones that tried to kill you last night, Ward. I don’t know why they chose you and not Skye. Maybe they meant to take Skye after incapacitating you. However, it could also be that they disapprove of the deal we cut with you.”

Grant ground out, “How would they know about Skye’s powers?”

He knew that she hadn’t been added to the gifted index yet. Skye was monitoring the list for just that sort of move. She wasn't willing to allow anyone in their family to be labeled and tracked by SHIELD.

“I believe two members of my team work for this faction. Bobbi and Mack both know about Skye. I didn’t see the harm in telling them until it was too late. I am not going to let anyone harm Skye or take her in. I am going to expose this other faction and shut them down. In the meantime, Skye needs to lay low. She can’t trust anyone from SHIELD except for me, Fitz, Jemma, Melinda, and Tripp. At the moment, I don’t trust anyone else. I called you because I trust you to keep her safe. Stark let it slip that Skye is pregnant.”

Grant said, "You had better work quickly. If they target my wife I will not show mercy. I will not show restraint. I don't care if they are Hydra or SHIELD. Anyone who threatens my family is living on borrowed time, Director."

Phil said, "I would expect nothing less, Ward. I am working as fast as I can so that you will not have to take matters into your own hands. Tony has been briefed on the situation. However, I wanted to speak to you personally."

Grant asked, "Have you interrogated the members of your team that you suspect of being double agents?

Coulson said,"Bobbi is under surveillance in London. I am waiting for her to meet with a contact or even try to go in to meet with her superiors. Her ex husband Hunter is watching her and planted a tracker in her boots. I am going to enlist Fitz's help with Mack. They have a close relationship. Mack really helped Fitz's during his recovery."

Grant chuckled. "You are going to trade on their emotions. That worked out really well for you the last time you tried it. You sending Skye in to interrogate me was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Coulson laughed wryly and quipped, "I don't think I need to worry about Fitz secretly being in love with Mack. He seems incredibly devoted to Simmons. Mack is more of an older brother to him. Fitz needed that after..."

Grant's jaw tightened at the unspoken words. He didn't need Coulson to spell it out any further for him. Grant knew the pain he caused Leo. The physical trauma paled in comparison to the emotional trauma. Leo truly trusted Grant and looked up to him. Perhaps he even looked up to Grant as an older brother just as he reluctantly viewed Fitz as a younger brother.

“Well, I hope that it is successful. Fitz’s skills in that area have certainly improved,” Grant added. He knew that from experience now.

“I was actually hoping that you could help coach him a bit. I need him to call Mack tonight. I need Fitz to express his desire to leave SHIELD. If Bobbi and Mack are working together like I think that they are then she will have passed on Fitz’s true location and his discontent with our agency. I am hoping that Mack will try to bring Fitz in.”

Grant said, “I can handle that. Fitz isn’t here now but I’ll do my best to coach him over dinner.”

“Thank you, Grant.”

He asked, “Are we going to talk about why Agent Romanov was in Boston?”

“Agent Romanov wasn’t there on my orders, Ward. I didn’t know that she was there until she called to tell me what happened to you. The explanation for her presence was the secrecy surrounding the tower since you and Skye moved in. She is under the impression that she and Barton are being kept out of the loop because of their connection to SHIELD. Is there anything you would like to share, Grant?”

Harlow and Chloe bounded into the room. They squealed, “Uncle Grant! Dinner time!”

Luna hopped off Grant’s lap and hid under the bed when the girls entered the room.

Skye shouted playfully, “You two get back in here!”

The girls giggled loudly as they ran back into the living room.

Grant said, “I’ve got to go. I have been informed that dinner is about to be served.”

“I guess we will have to continue this conversation another time, Ward.”

“I guess that we will. Goodbye, Director.” Grant ended the call and sat on the bed for a moment. Their suspect pool had increased once more. If this clandestine faction of SHIELD meant to take Skye, it made sense that they struck in Boston. Skye didn’t venture out of the tower very much. She lived and worked within the secure walls. Moreover, if Grant was gunned down in New York there is no way they would have been able to apprehend Skye before Iron Man was in the air and on their tails.

Grant sighed and ran a hand over his head. He couldn’t keep his family safe if he didn’t know what was coming for them. He could handle his brother and father. They were a known quantity. Hydra was even preferable because they too were a known quantity. He had worked for them for a very long time and he even knew a couple of the bigger decision makers if he needed to make an example of someone. However, if this other faction of SHIELD was responsible it could prove problematic. Grant didn’t know what to expect from them.  

Grant walked out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen where Skye and Darcy were unpacking the takeout boxes.

Skye kissed his cheek. “Who was on the phone?”

Grant grabbed the plates out of the cabinet. “It was Director Coulson.”

Skye and Darcy both stopped what they were doing to look at him.

Darcy said, “That’s odd for a number of reasons but I was just telling Skye that Fitzy got a call from Agent May when we were pulling up to the building. He dropped the food off here and then went up to see my dad. What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain everything over dinner. Come on. I’m starving. I will go set the table,” said Grant. He grabbed silverware from the drawer and then headed into the dining area.

Skye said, “Well, that wasn’t suspicious at all.”

Darcy chuckled and said, “I would call it disconcerting.”

“That too,” said Skye. She stacked the steaming hot pan of four cheese ravioli on top of the pan of spaghetti and meatballs. Skye carried the pans into the dining area and uncovered them. She asked, “What do you want to drink with dinner, Grant?”

He said, “I’m going to make my own drink. Don’t worry about me, sweet pea.”

Skye’s eyebrows rose at that declaration. “Was the call that bad?”

Grant rested his hands on the back of a chair and said, “It wasn’t good. We didn’t argue if that is what you are worried about. I’d just rather have this conversation once Fitz is present.”

She nodded and said, “Okay. I am going to help Darcy with the rest of the food.”

Darcy walked in carrying a pan of gnocchi and sausage and chicken alfredo pasta. She saw the dubious look on Grant’s face. “This is what happens when you let two pregnant women do the ordering. The green salad and the linguine and clams are the only things left in there, Skye.”

Grant grinned. “I didn’t say a word, Darce. I didn’t say a single word. I am glad that you two remembered my linguine and clams.” He whistled to get Harlow and Chloe’s attention. “Dinner!”

The girls abandoned Doc McStuffins and ran to the table.

Skye and Darcy brought the last of the food to the table along with juice for the girls and themselves. They got settled at the table while Grant made his drink.

Skye quietly explained what everything was to Chloe and Harlow and then gave them little scoops of the dishes they wanted to try.

Grant had a seat at the table and waited until Skye and Darcy finished fixing their plates before he loaded up on the pasta. He chuckled, “I like how you ordered a salad to make this dinner nominally healthy.”

Skye said, “If you keep talking like that we won’t share dessert with you.”

He laughed quietly and took a sip of his drink before digging into the spread in front of him. “What did the two of you do while I was napping other than wrangle the munchkins?”

Skye said, “We started online shopping for Darcy’s baby.”

Darcy beamed happily. “We didn’t order a lot. I didn’t want to jinx anything but it was nice to order a few things.”

Grant smiled. “That’s great, Darcy.”

The elevator stopped on the floor and Fitz walked out. He looked a little worse for wear. He forced a smile at everyone and had a seat at the table. “How is the food?”

Skye said, “It is great. Thank you for going to pick it up with Darcy. Are you okay, Fitz?”

He smiled wryly. “Not really.”

Grant tilted his glass in salute to the younger man. “What’s your poison?”

Fitz said, “Whisky and soda would be nice if you have it.”

“Yeah. I keep the bar stocked. Whisky and soda coming up.” Grant went to refill his glass and to make Fitz’s drink.

Skye frowned. “What is going on? Grant was really vague about his conversation with AC. Now you are all sour faced. Is everybody okay at the Playground? Is Jemma okay?”

Fitz said, “Jemma is fine. She knows that I am in New York now. She isn’t happy that I lied but she is okay. There are moles in SHIELD and on our team.” 

Darcy winced when Fitz mentioned an angry Jemma. She knew the sting of being lied to for any reason. She was so focused on the first thing that she almost missed the most important information.

Grant returned with their drinks. He handed Fitz his glass before returning to his seat. He said, “Coulson suspects Agents Morse and Mackenzie of working for a splinter group—not Hydra by the way. The ship be sinking.”

Skye’s fork clattered onto the plate. “You can’t be serious.”

Darcy looked between Grant and Fitz and then huffed out a sigh. “Oh, that’s great. What new organization is going to destroy the world?”

Fitz swirled the liquid around in his glass. He said, “Somebody infiltrated the Playground today and took those two agents Skye and Grant encountered in Boston.”

Skye’s eyes widened. “You said that no one was hurt.”

Grant replied, “Coulson said there weren’t any casualties. They knocked everyone out with a gas and broke the two guys out. It was quick clean and flawless. Well, it was flawless aside from tipping their hand. Not killing anyone ruled Hydra out as a culprit.”

“Hydra does enjoy a body count,” Skye acknowledged.

Grant said, “At least it isn’t me this time.”

Fitz’s eyes widened and he chuckled along with Darcy. 

Skye smiled. “That’s my husband—always looking at the silver lining.”

Everyone looked up as the elevator stopped on their floor. Tea walked out with Bruce as soon as the doors opened. 

Grant tensed when he noted their expressions. “What’s wrong?”

Tea said, “The 4D ultrasound Tony ordered will be here in a few hours. Until then we would feel better if Skye relaxed in bed. We don’t think she is in any danger but we’d like to be certain.”

Skye rested a protective hand on her stomach. “What’s wrong? What did you find?”

Grant stood up and moved over to Skye’s chair. He scooped Skye up without waiting for an answer. “They can tell us in the bedroom.”

Skye noted the curious looks on Harlow and Chloe’s face. They obviously noted the mood shift. She just nodded. “Okay.”

Darcy and Fitz looked on worriedly. 


	98. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is so late. I took a little time off to celebrate my 30th birthday. However, I will post another chapter tomorrow night.

Grant sat out on the helipad with a bottle of vodka and a glass. It was a little windier than normal but he didn’t mind it. They were still waiting for the 4D ultrasound machine that Tony ordered to arrive. He would have preferred to be downstairs with his wife but his nervousness made her try to comfort him. Grant couldn’t allow her to focus on him when he knew that she was just as scared as he was—if not more. He left his wife in Darcy’s capable hands. If anyone would be able to distract Skye, it would be her. She had the uncanny ability to take you out of whatever funk consumed you—even if it was only for a few minutes.

Tea and Dr. Banner were deeply concerned about the progression of Skye’s pregnancy. After several hours of conferring with Esme and Raina they confirmed that the sharp increase in caloric intake was not normal in mutant or Inhuman pregnancies. It was then that Tea turned to the data collected from their mother’s five pregnancies. She had learned over the years of studying mutants that each type was different. There was a lot that she didn’t know about pregnancies in Succubi because Esme was the only one of the sisters to have a baby. Moreover, Succubi tended to be incredibly rare in the mutant population. Tea had only come across a few in all of her years researching genetic mutations. The data proved to be incredibly useful. Their mother warned against siphoning life-force from other powered people. Just like anything else ingested by a mother, life-force was shared by the baby as well. Life-force from humans had very little effect. However, the same could not be said of mutants and Inhumans. Their mother learned this lesson while carrying Chiara. The pregnancy progressed quicker than expected after their mother killed a mutant by draining him of life-force.

Grant felt as if fate was playing some cruel joke on him. It was the same joke that played throughout his life. Whenever Grant believed he was finally getting everything he wanted, he had to watch it be snatched away from him. It was as if the universe was saying that he was unworthy of good things. The former assassin didn’t know what he would do if something happened to their baby. How could he find his brand of closure in this situation? If the terrigen mist caused some sort of deformity in the baby, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. They didn’t know that Skye was pregnant that night in Puerto Rico. Perhaps the only blame could be that they should have taken more care not to conceive until their lives settled down but they were young and in love. Frankly, they had both put off the good things in life for too long already.

Grant couldn’t make the ultrasound machine arrive any faster. If something was wrong with their baby, he couldn’t do anything to fix that either. At the moment, he didn’t even feel capable of comforting his scared wife. However, he could focus on trying to identify the person or persons that tried to kill him last night. Grant had three tablets lying on the ground in front of him. Footage from three different cameras played on a loop. The more he saw his shooting the more the fuzz started to disappear for him. Some people might have been disturbed to watch themselves die repeatedly but Grant watched it with a level of detachment that had to be pathological in some way.

He tore his eyes away from the footage when he heard the pneumatic doors open behind him. Grant hoped it would be Tea or Bruce coming to fetch him. The doctors promised that they would alert him as soon as the machine arrived. However, he saw Tony walking out toward him with a bottle of scotch and a glass. It seemed as if the inventor was just there to join Grant in his brooding. In his opinion, there was nothing wrong with brooding in pairs. He tipped his glass in Tony’s direction. “I heard once that mixing clear liquor and dark liquor is bad form. Apparently, it will make you incredibly sick.”

Grease smudges stained the inventor’s jeans and t-shirt. He looked about as good as Grant felt right now. Tony flashed a wry smile as he finished walking over to the young man. He eased down onto the ground feeling a bit stiff and then opened his bottle of scotch. Tony filled his glass to the brim with the expensive drink and said, “Well, then I guess it is a good thing that I didn’t intend to share it with you anyway. Pep chased me out of my lab and JARVIS told me that you were up here watching the footage from your shooting.”

Grant huffed out a laugh at the idea of Pepper chasing the inventor out of his lab. Sometimes you couldn’t pry the man out of there with a crowbar. He wouldn’t say so but he was grateful for the unexpected company. He didn’t like being alone with the thoughts in his head. Grant took a large gulp from his glass and stared at the tablets once more. He said, “Well, it is good to know that JARVIS is still tattling on me. If he suddenly stopped, I would feel just a little unloved. Are you here to tell me that watching myself die repeatedly is macabre and more than a little unhealthy?”

Tony looked at Grant with a lopsided grin on his face. He shook his head and said, “Not even close. One of my greatest hits is the footage of me flying the bomb into the portal and then falling back to Earth like a stone. If the big guy hadn’t been there to stop my fall I would be a Tony-shaped carter in the middle of Manhattan. People would assume that my vanity is why I watch myself save the world on a loop. But really I’m watching for the fall. I know the ending won’t change—can’t change but that doesn’t stop me from watching it all the same.”

“I just keep trying to jog my memory. I know that I saw something that alerted me to the danger. What I don’t understand is why I can’t see it on any of the videos JARVIS found. It has to be there. My powers are based on fire I don’t have premonition and can’t see invisible things. Something spooked me at the very last second. Whatever that was is a clue about who tried to kill me—who did kill me. There is no way that my heart did not stop, Tony. Skye is unsure but she was in shock at the time. I have seen the blood I left behind on the sidewalk. The sheer volume of blood I lost was enough to kill me. That doesn’t even account for the trauma that Skye healed before we reached the hospital. I died.”

The older man refilled his glass and looked at Grant pointedly. “And then you didn’t. Life is funny that way. I watched myself get as close to dying as anyone really can. My father’s business partner took my arc reactor out of my chest and left me to die. The shrapnel in my chest moved closer to my heart and nearly pierced my aorta. If it wasn’t for Dummy I would have died on the floor of my workshop—fully aware. I thought I was dead—and then I wasn’t. That betrayal gave me purpose. It gave me perspective. It gave me clarity that I didn’t have before. Gain clarity from this, Grant. Don’t let it drive you insane.”

He laughed heartily. “Oh, I definitely have clarity and perspective. I have never been more clear on what needed to be done in my entire life and I have always been single-minded. Killing me is fine. I probably more than deserve it karmically. I hate that Skye had to watch it. I hate how much it has hurt her. She hung her blood stained dress up in our closet as a reminder of what she nearly lost. I want to find the person that forced my wife to bear witness to that. Skye keeps me balanced. She reminds me that good things can happen. Sometimes I wonder if I am doing her more harm than good.”

“You have done some horrific things in your life, Grant. I won’t sit here and lie to you by saying any different. You are probably more honest than most people are about the crimes you have committed. You have also had some horrific things done to you by people you trusted to take care of you. Somehow, you have survived. Last night was one of those things. You are resilient and Skye is as well. You are not evil. You are not some cackling cartoon. There is good in you as well and I have seen it. I see it in the way you interact with Skye and Thalia. The first question out of Harlow’s mouth this morning was ‘Where’s Uncle Grant’? You even look out for Darcy when you don’t have to do so. I appreciate what you did for her in Boston. It’s obvious that she wasn’t going to come to me with her problem.”

Grant stopped mid sip and stared at Tony for a moment. He knew that the overprotective father had seen the footage from his flag pin camera. He could only imagine what Tony must have felt in the moment. Grant didn’t like to give too much thought at how angry it made him. He shrugged as he took another gulp from his glass. “Darcy is my friend. I didn’t like hearing that Barton was upsetting her. I was there the night when she first found out she was pregnant.” He trailed off because he didn’t want to betray her confidence. He shook his head. “I wanted to rip his head off. He treated her like a mark. That would be fine if she was a mark. I have used sex and emotions to manipulate targets before. It is part and parcel of the business but this…I’ve never lied in a real relationship. Darcy deserved better than that from him. He knew he was in love with Romanov. He should have said so. He should have given Darce the choice. He made her believe there could be more when he knew better.”

Tony studied the young man carefully and then shook his head. He was stuck somewhere between laughing helplessly and screaming in frustration. He settled for chuckling and drinking more scotch. His modus operandi was always when in doubt, drink scotch. Or vodka. Or whisky. Or bourbon. Or tequila. Pretty much anything with a high enough alcohol content would do. It was a strategy that had never failed him so far. Tony was beginning to think it was time to have a conversation with his little girl—not that she would be honest with him if he did broach the subject. Her clandestine relationship with Barton suggested as much.

Grant’s eyebrows rose when Tony started laughing seemingly out of nowhere. He thought about it a moment. “Oh, you’re laughing because of what I did to Melinda. In my meager defense, we were just supposed to be having fun. It wasn’t anything serious from her side either. She was pining for someone else while I tried to ignore my attraction to Skye.”

“No, that’s not what I was thinking about at all. It is just funny how blind you can be when you are young. I used to be that way, too. I ignored a lot of things because it was easier to not deal with it. Just take advice from someone older and maybe a little wiser…there will come a time when you are going to have to deal with the things that are left unsaid. Just be smart, kid. You’ve just got to be smart.”

The younger man blinked in confusion. “I’ve never been great with riddles, Tony. What are you talking about now? Is there something going on that I don’t know about? Is Darcy okay?”

Tony groaned and asked, “Are you really going to make me spell it out?” He looked into the boy’s dumbfounded eyes and groaned louder. “Yep, you are going to make me spell it out. I am not a responsible adult. Why does everyone keep making me act like a responsible adult? Where is Cap? No, Cap is not the right person for this conversation. This conversation would scar him for life. I’m scarred for life. Maybe I could convince Brucey to have this conversation with you. He’s good with delicate things.”

Grant chuckled and watched Tony’s wild gestures with genuine bewilderment. “Okay, you are talking to yourself and really freaking me out. What is going on? I have never known you to be short on words or long on tact. I am not exactly sensitive. Just spit it out and we’ll sort it out. Have I committed some sort of party foul here at the tower?”

Tea walked outside and said, “The ultrasound machine arrived ten minutes ago. Dr. Banner is getting everything hooked up in the medical bay. We are going to use a stretcher to move Skye down there just to be on the safe side. Steve and Dr. Fitz are in the process of moving her now.” She paused and looked between the two men as she realized for the first time that they both looked tense. “What is going on out here?”

Tony stood up and drained the last of the scotch in his glass. He chuckled and said, “I’m just imparting my wisdom on the younger generation. You know the children are our future, Tea.”

Tea eyed him suspiciously but nodded. “Yes, they are.”

Grant started trying to collect the tablets, vodka bottle, and glass he brought out onto the helipad with limited success. He was still confused by his conversation with Tony but his mind was firmly on Skye now. Grant would try to unpick that puzzling conversation later once he knew Skye and the baby were both in good health.

Tony said, “Don’t worry about cleaning up out here, Grant. I will take care of it. You should go be with Skye. I will be down in a few minutes to stand around uselessly while Brucey and Tea are doing all of the heavy lifting.”

The younger man nodded and said, “Thanks, Tony.” He paused and cupped a hand over his mouth. Grant exhaled deeply and frowned. He really didn’t want Skye to know that the first thing he did was grab a bottle. “I need gum or something.”

Tony removed a tin of breath mints from his pocket and tossed them to Grant. “I never leave home without them. You can keep those. I have a drawer full of them down in the lab.”

Grant smiled at him gratefully. “Thanks.” He dropped a couple breath mints into his mouth as he walked into the tower. Grant made a beeline for the elevator and pressed the call button. When the doors opened, he slipped inside and selected the medical bay’s floor.


	99. Sins of the Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is a shiny new chapter for everyone to enjoy. I will post another new chapter this weekend.

During the quick elevator ride, Grant took the opportunity to read his missed text messages. His sister and younger brother had been in contact with him frequently. They were horrified to learn the details of his shooting. They both expressed their suspicions about Christian. The siblings seemed to believe he was entirely too pleasant at dinner last night—even accounting for his level of intoxication. Nora also passed along well wishes from Douglas and Miriam. They decided to send flowers in lieu of rushing to their wounded son’s bedside. Grant didn’t expect his parents to care that he nearly died and he certainly wouldn’t have wanted them to show up unannounced.

The important piece of news was that Douglas handed over Grant’s shares in Titan to Nora without incident. She was having them couriered to New York so that they would be in his possession—finally. They would arrive first thing tomorrow morning. Nora also agreed to act as Grant’s proxy at board meetings until he was fully recuperated and cleared to travel once more. She promised to keep him apprised of all the upcoming votes and to get his opinion before voting in his stead. Grant didn’t really think it was necessary. He trusted Nora not to freeze him out and she knew more about the company than he did anyway. To remedy that she e-mailed him a prospectus, a shareholders’ report, and a year’s worth of detailed minutes from the shareholders’ and board of director’s meetings.

Grant exited the elevator when it arrived on the research floor. He made the quick walk to the medical bay and stopped outside to enter the access code. Grant breathed into his hand once more for good measure. He was relieved that he couldn’t smell a trace of vodka on his breath. Grant walked into the medical bay where JARVIS was playing Bruce’s Gregorian Chants’ playlist. The scientist played it sometimes when they meditated together. Surprisingly, Grant genuinely found it to be soothing.

Dr. Banner stood in front of the new ultrasound machine with the manual in his hand. He was finishing the final calibrations for the machine. The set up was fairly simple but with everyone so anxious there really wasn’t time for trial and error. You didn’t know pressure until you had two over protective succubi looking over your shoulder. However, he understood their concern for their younger sister. He was concerned, too. He wasn’t a medical doctor but he willingly took on the role of Skye’s physician. He couldn’t let her down.

Meanwhile Raina and Esme stood over Bruce’s desk quietly talking. They were reviewing the data from their mother’s last pregnancy as well as Chiara’s medical records for the first couple of months of her life. JARVIS helped them digitize the paper records. They would have to use the data as benchmarks for Skye and the baby. The only good news was that their mother’s record keeping was immaculate. She detailed every aspect of conception, gestation, and birth.

Skye smiled tiredly when she realized that Grant was standing in the doorway. She was glad to have him there. Grant balanced her as much as she balanced him. Right now, she could really use his calming presence because Skye felt like climbing the walls. She said, “Hey.”

He walked over to the bed and dropped a kiss onto her forehead. Grant stroked her hair and said, “Hey, sweet pea. Tea and Tony will be down in a couple of minutes.”

“Well, you smell minty fresh. Where did you go after Darcy chased you out of the bedroom?” Skye gave him a knowing look. Obviously, his breath mint trick didn’t really throw his observant wife off his scent or perhaps she just knew him well enough.

Grant looked at Skye with an expression that looked almost sheepish. He said, “I went up to the roof to get some fresh air. I just needed some time to think. I am better now. How are you feeling?”

“I am okay. Darcy and I watched _The First Wives Club_. It was nice to have something to take my mind off all of this for a little while at least. It is one of my favorite movies. _Don’t get mad, get everything._ ”

He chuckled at the movie choice. “The two of you chose to watch _The First Wives Club_? Are you trying to tell me something?”

She laughed softly. “Of course not, Grant. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life. It had better be a very long life at that.”

Grant picked up her hand and interlaced their fingers. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Where is Darcy? I would have expected her to be here with you.”

“As you can see the room is already a little crowded and it will be more so once Tea and Tony get here. Besides, she is watching Thalia, Harlow, and Chloe with Fitz. She is also going to try to protect Luna from the girls.”

He chuckled softly thinking about their poor kitten. She had good instincts. Grant was certain that she had found a good hiding place until further notice. Luna wanted to parts of the rambunctious little girls.

Skye pulled on the hand that was holding hers. “Will you sit with me please?”

Grant kissed the top of her head as she sat down beside her on the bed. “I’m right here, Skye. I will always be here when you need me.”

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. “I know.”

His attention shifted to the door when Tony and Tea walked into the room.

JARVIS automatically turned off Bruce’s playlist.

The inventor smiled. “Are we ready to get this show on the road?”

Bruce stood up and put on his glasses. He smiled and said, “Everything is set on my end. The machine is in perfect working order.” Dr. Banner turned his attention to Raina and Esme. “Are you ready, ladies?”

Esme took off her reading glasses and smiled at Bruce. “Yes, we are ready. JARVIS did a wonderful job digitizing all of the files.”

Tea moved to stand closer to the bed to be near Skye and Grant. She had been worried about her sister all day. For the first time in her adult life, Tea wished their mother was there to help them through this. Part of her believed that their mother was still alive. Skye had expressed her intentions to find her but perhaps it was time for Tea to start the search.

Dr. Banner said, “Well, then we can get started before Tony gets anymore impatient. The first thing that I am going to do is use the ultrasound to measure Skye and Grant’s baby. Those measurements will help us determine the baby’s gestational age. Your mother experienced complications while carrying Chiara because she developed in the womb too fast. We are going to make sure that doesn’t happen with you. If the baby is larger than expected, we can take steps to ensure a safe pregnancy. I know that it was less than two decades ago, but medical technology is more advanced than it was when Chiara was born.”

Grant nodded in understanding. He squeezed Skye’s hand and kissed her forehead. “Are you ready, sweet pea?”

Skye nodded and said, “I’m ready as I will ever be. I’m just excited to see our baby in 4D. Honestly, I couldn’t really see anything in that first ultrasound. It all looked like static to me.” She moved her shirt up so that her stomach was bare.

He chuckled softly and replied, “I am so glad to hear you say that. I thought I was the only one who couldn’t make head or tails of it. It was like looking a Rorschach test and I’ve taken dozens of those.”

“But you put it up on the refrigerator after we told everyone that we are pregnant…”

“Just because I couldn’t see our baby doesn’t mean I wasn’t proud.”

Skye laughed softly and rested her head against her shoulder. “Sap…”

Tea smiled at the two of them and shook her head.

“This might be a little cold, Skye. I just want to say I am sorry in advance,” Bruce said as he spread the conductor gel on her abdomen. He turned on the ultrasound machine and picked up the wand. “Okay. Let’s take a little peek at the little guy or gal.”

Skye and Grant stared at the screen nervously as Bruce moved the wand around.

The room fell into a tense silence as everyone held their collective breath. They all knew now just how wrong everything could go for a pregnant succubus. In this, their gift was also a curse.

Suddenly the persistent thump of a heartbeat could be heard over the speakers.

Grant looked up with a shocked expression. He asked, “Is that the baby’s heartbeat?”

Bruce nodded and said, “It is but…it is too early for your baby to have a discernible heartbeat. I do not want you to be alarmed. Just because the baby is more developed than he or she should be doesn’t mean that Skye will have complications. Let’s just finish the exam first. Esme will compare the data we collect to the information from your mother’s pregnancies just for reference.”

Esme leaned against Bruce’s desk and said, “We will compare it from to the data from my pregnancy as well, Skye.”

Skye looked at Grant worriedly. She couldn’t believe how foolish they had been. They should have asked more questions once they learned that she was pregnant. She couldn’t believe that they had been so irresponsible and unprepared. If anything happened to their baby, Skye would never stop blaming herself.

Grant kissed her cheek and murmured, “We’re going to be okay, sweet pea. I promise. I will never let the two of you down.”

He continued moving the wand and stopped. Bruce stared at the screen for the moment as if he didn’t believe what he was seeing. “Dr. Leyva, are you seeing what I am seeing?”

Tea moved closer to get a better look at the screen as well. She smiled brightly and said, “Yes, you are seeing that right.”

Bruce turned the screen more so that the expectant parents could see the image better. “Right here we have Baby A and then right over here we have Baby B.”

Grant looked dumbfounded as he stared at the screen. He asked, “Baby A and Baby B? Two babies? Twins? You can’t be serious.”

“You didn’t see a second baby the last time we did an ultrasound,” Skye added.

“Generally, doctors don’t conduct ultrasounds until about 16 weeks into the pregnancy. However, I performed the first one because you weren’t sure when you might have conceived. It isn’t uncommon to miss a twin pregnancy in the early weeks because a second baby can often look like a shadow on a standard ultrasound. The 4D is better because it is giving me depth and contour but also the babies are more developed than they were the last time.”

Tea picked up a tablet and started entering the information into Skye’s medical chart.

Skye still looked stunned. “We are having twins? Are twins better or worse in this situation? Are they going to be okay?”

Bruce continued to examine the image on the screen. “I want to run a few more tests but I would like to say that this is a good thing. Your circumstances are different than your mother’s were. You didn’t siphon quite as much life-force from Steve as your mother did when she killed the mutant during her pregnancy. In addition, you off-loaded a great deal of that energy to Grant. I am more concerned with the energy you took from Dr. Whitehall. You kept the majority of that. You only used the bare minimum to heal Grant and Raina that night. I think his life-force is what caused this development in the twins. I just didn’t see it because I conducted the tests the morning after. However, in your case they shared the energy as opposed to Chiara absorbing everything in the womb by herself.”

Grant asked, “How developed are they, Dr. Banner?”

“Based on the last assessment and the information you and Skye shared with me she should be right at 7 weeks pregnant. Judging by their growth, I would say that Skye was closer to 12 or 14 weeks pregnant. The good news is I don’t see any deformations. The amniotic sacs are intact. The amniotic fluid appears to be at the right level for this stage. The initial labs haven’t shown any of the complications Skye’s mother noted from her pregnancy with Chiara. Everybody looks to be incredibly healthy. However, I would still like to run a few more tests to give everyone peace of mind.”

Skye put a hand over her face so that no one would see her crying.

Grant wrapped his arm around Skye’s shoulders and continued holding her hand. “It’s okay, sweet pea. You’re okay and the babies are, too,” he murmured softly.

Skye’s shoulders shook as she sobbed.

Raina watched for a minute and then ground out, “If Whitehall wasn’t dead I’d kill him again. I am going to go call Ian and see if his contacts had any luck with finding out what happened in Boston last night. Maybe there is someone I can shoot thorns into for this.”

Esme smiled as Raina swept out of the room with a determined stride. “That’s Raina’s way of saying she was very worried about you, Skye, and she is very happy that you and the babies are in good health.”

Skye nodded slightly as she held onto Grant while she cried.

Bruce said, “Maybe we should give you two some privacy.”

Skye shook her head. She hiccupped and said, “No. I want you to finish getting all the data that you need. I will be okay. I am just relieved. I’m relieved that I didn’t do anything to hurt our babies.”

Tea said, “I dropped the ball. Esme’s pregnancy was normal and it never occurred to us to study the research data from our mother’s pregnancies. Esme rarely uses her succubus powers and she certainly didn’t really have a reason to use them extensively while she was pregnant.”

Esme nodded. “I siphoned a little life-force from my boyfriend every once in awhile to satisfy my hunger. He was a mutant but I never took enough for it to have a demonstrable effect. We’re your older sisters and we should have been more diligent in this.”

Skye gave a watery chuckle. “You two can’t blame yourselves. We are in unchartered territory here. I can’t blame either of you for not wanting to study the data that reminds you that we’re only here because our mother had a theory she needed proven. I don’t like thinking about the fact that I am a genetic experiment. I am actually an experiment that went wrong since I was stolen or saved depending on your perspective. She had another baby to replace the lost data. The less I think of our mother the better.”

Grant rubbed her back. “No matter what happens moving forward…you can’t try to save me anymore. We were lucky this time around. We can’t put you or them at risk again.”

Tony leaned against the wall and said, “That just means the two of you can’t go anywhere without guards. We will use the security from Stark Industries until further notice. I will ask Pepper to work with Happy to put together a rota for the security team. I don’t want either of you to feel as if you are prisoners in the tower because that couldn’t be further from the truth. I just want to keep both of you safe.”

Tea nodded. “And I will be sticking close as well. I had already been thinking about relocating to New York for a while. Now I can be on protective sister/aunt duty. If a situation arises where Grant needs to be healed…then I will do it.”

Tony said, “But we are going to make sure that it isn’t necessary. We won’t get that close to losing either one of you again. Stark Industries’ security is top-notch. They have been thoroughly vetted by Pepper and JARVIS. I am confident that we don’t have the same problems that SHIELD does.”

“I would also like to meet anyone assigned to Skye and Grant’s detail. I have a special brand of interrogation. I trust Pepper and JARVIS implicitly but it never hurts to be cautious,” Tea added. She wiggled her fingers for emphasis.

Skye perked up a little as she wiped away her tears. “You said that you were going to teach me how to do that. It sounds cool. I mean beyond the whole accidentally making the person obsessed with you.”

Tea chuckled softly. “I talk about our powers and you brighten right up.”

“Well, maybe if I know how to do that I wouldn’t even need to drain anyone to protect myself. I can just work my mojo on them and poof…lovesick zombie.”

Tea smiled and said, “Well, I suppose that is true. There is merit in being a lover, not a fighter. Once we have a handle on how your pregnancy is progressing then I will teach you.”

“For now, we’d like for you to get as much rest as you can. We are going to give you a journal to record when and what you are eating,” Bruce explained. “Hopefully, within a few weeks your body will catch up with all of the changes and your appetite will get closer to normal. It is doubtful that it will return to the level it was before you went through the terrigen mist. Raina and Grant have detailed an increase in appetite as well.”

Skye said, “That all sounds doable and not overly complicated. I can set up something on my tablet that will send the entries directly to JARVIS.”

Bruce smiled and said, “Good.”


	100. Night Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We are at 100 chapters! I promise that we are approaching the end.

Grant quietly walked into the kitchen without turning on a single light. It was just past 3 o’clock in the morning and he was trying to avoid disturbing the other people sleeping in the penthouse. Grant meant to take a nap for a few hours but instead he had only laid awake watching Skye and Thalia sleep peacefully. He was glad that his wife was able to get some rest. Bruce and Tea would be monitoring Skye’s pregnancy closely for the next several weeks. They wanted to ensure that the twins’ rate of growth returned to normal. Until then Dr. Banner advised Skye to limit activity and to rest often.

He stood in front of the refrigerator with both doors open while he looked for something to eat. Bruce and Tea arriving to express their concern for Skye’s pregnancy ruined dinner for the couple—well for everyone except for Chloe and Harlow. Eventually, he managed to convince Skye and Darcy to finish eating but he had lost his appetite completely. The rest of his dinner had been of a liquid variety. However, now it was the middle of the night and his stomach was grumbling. Grant was pleased to see that someone thought to put away the leftovers from dinner.

Grant took a few containers out of the refrigerator and placed them on the counter. He moved around the kitchen in relative darkness and grabbed a plate, a fork, and a serving spoon. Grant loaded up his plate with linguine and clams and gnocchi and sausage. Then he popped the plate into the microwave before returning the containers to the refrigerator. He leaned against the counter as he waited for the microwave to reheat his meal.

Grant rubbed a hand over his head and sighed tiredly. Part of him wanted to walk over to the bar to fix another drink. However, the memory of the knowing look Skye gave him earlier was seared into his brain. It wasn’t a look of judgment. Skye just seemed worried about him. She didn’t even bring it up later. Grant vowed earlier to take a self-imposed hiatus from drinking alcohol. A few drinks here and there might have seemed innocent to most people but he knew better. Grant’s grandfather, father, and older brother were all alcoholics. During the lunch he shared with his siblings, he noted just how much Nora and Michael drank as well. Reaching for a bottle couldn’t be his first move every time something went wrong in his life. He had a genetic predisposition to alcoholism and it would be too easy to go down that road.

He stopped the microwave before the timer ended. He really didn’t want the annoying chime to wake up anyone. Grant grabbed the piping hot plate but was unaffected by the heat as he walked into the living room. He sat on the far end of the sectional sofa and turned on the television. Grant relaxed as he watched an infomercial for knives and started eating his meal. The great thing about pasta was that it was even better when you reheated it. He chuckled quietly when he found himself thinking about how well the knives on the infomercial would work to sever a carotid artery.  

The applause from the infomercial caused Fitz to stir at the other end of the couch. He pulled the blanket down from over his head when he realized that he wasn’t alone. He had been asleep since about 11 o’clock the previous night. After a particularly challenging conversation with Jemma he just wanted to rest. Thankfully, everyone had cleared out of the living room so that he could. He looked around until he spotted Grant sitting on the couch. The scientist yawned tiredly and started sitting up. He rubbed at his bed head to smooth it out and asked, “What time is it?”

Grant took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Afterward he tossed the phone onto the table. He said, “It is twenty minutes after three o’ clock in the morning. I know it is early still but I am glad that you are awake now, Fitz. I was going to wake you up as soon as I finished eating dinner. I think it is high time you make that call to Mack. Coulson wanted you to make the call last night but I am sure Stark explained to him that we had other difficulties here to handle.”

Leo yawned tiredly but looked more alert once Grant mentioned Mack. The younger man was still having a hard time believing that his friend was a traitor. However, as Jemma pointed out last night it wouldn’t be the first time someone they considered to be a friend turned out to be a foe. It all made Fitz feel very defeated. He wondered what those months of weeding out Hydra agents was really for if they still had moles in the agency. He asked, “Do you really think it is a good idea to call him this late at night? Maybe we should wait until the sun comes up at least.”

“It is the perfect time to call him. All things being equal Mack should have been asleep for a couple of hours at the least. He seems like the early to bed, early to rise type of guy. He should be in the heavy part of sleep that makes you just a little confused when it abruptly ends. You calling him in the middle of the night should put him just a little off kilter. The timing should also help sell the idea that you are just fed up with SHIELD. You are at the end of your rope and you don’t know how much longer you can continue working there. It shouldn’t be too difficult to make him believe something that is mostly true.”

Fitz gawked a Grant for a moment before offering a small smile. “I love what SHIELD stood for before the fall. I thought that I was making a difference but everything feels different now. Too often, I find myself wondering if we are even the good guys anymore. Everything feels too ambiguous and I didn’t sign up for that. Sometimes I wish that I never left the lab but if I hadn’t then I wouldn’t be with Jemma. Every time Mr. Stark pitches the job at Stark Industries…I let him talk a little longer and I feel guilty for even considering it.”

Grant finished chewing and said, “Fitz, there is going to come a point where you have to make a decision. Working for SHIELD isn’t something you can do and only be partially dedicated to it. You will get either yourself or your team injured or worse in the field that way. Moreover, you will make yourself miserable and that is no way to live. You just need to make the decision cautiously. Don’t rush to leave SHIELD and don’t feel obligated to stay there. Do in your heart what feels right.”

“I would have thought that you would be telling me to leave SHIELD in the dust. I know how much you hate the agency and Director Coulson,’ Fitz replied, he looked genuinely shocked.

The older man shrugged as he ate another forkful of pasta. “When we were rescuing Jules from the hotel you said that maybe we couldn’t be friends anymore but perhaps we could be something else. I assume that part of that being something else means honesty. My honest opinion on your situation is that I don’t think walking away from SHIELD will be easy for you. You might be disillusioned but there is still part of you that wants to be there with those people. Take your time making the decision. I don’t think that Tony will rescind his job offer any time soon.”

Fitz smiled a little. “Do you really want to be my friend?”

“Well, I don’t know if you know this but I’m not really good at making friends. Skye and Darcy are pretty much the only real friends I have ever had that I didn’t have to lie to about the real me. Now you know the real me, too.” He smiled and said, “You should call, Mack. Quit stalling.”

Fitz nodded. He said, “Uh, JARVIS.”

“How can I help you, Dr. Fitz?”

“I am going to put the call on speakerphone. Could you record the conversation and then send it to Director Coulson. I’d also like a copy for my own review.”

JARVIS said, “Certainly, sir. I will begin recording immediately.”

Fitz smiled. “Thanks.” He scrolled through his contact list and then selected Mack’s name. Fitz took a deep breath after he pushed the call button.

The line rang a few times before Mack’s groggy voice answered, “Fitz? Is everything okay?”

Fitz looked at Grant nervously.

The older man nodded at him as if to say that he could do it.

“I’m sorry that I woke you up, Mack. I know that it’s late. I just…I haven’t been to sleep tonight.” He paused and then continued, “If I am truly honest I haven’t been able to sleep well for a long time now.”

Mack could be heard moving around as he sat up in the bed. He cleared his throat and tried to clear away the mental cobwebs. “What’s going on? Director Coulson said that you took some personal time because a family friend died. Is everything okay with your mother?”

Of course, Mack knew that story to be completely false because of Bobbi. He had been shocked to learn that Fitz lied to not only SHIELD but to everyone on the team. However, Director Coulson ordered Bobbi to keep the information quiet until he could decide how to handle it. Mack would have to continue the masquerade as to not tip his hand.

Fitz paused as if he was considering his words. He timidly replied, “The story that I told Director Coulson wasn’t exactly true—actually it was a lie. I needed some time away from SHIELD. I came to New York to meet with Tony Stark. He is offering an even better benefits package this time around. Miss Potts gave me a tour of the facilities I would have access to at Stark Industries. The resources here are light years ahead of anything I have seen anywhere else. I think maybe it is time for me to resign.”

“Fitz, you can’t be serious. You have been instrumental in rebuilding SHIELD. The amazing tech that we have wouldn’t be possible without you. What would you even do for Stark Industries?”

Fitz said, “I would stop making weapons for one thing. I was never meant to be what I currently am, Mack. I didn’t go to university for this. I wanted to change the world. I wanted to help people not hurt them. I don’t know if I was able to delude myself when I spent all of my time in the lab or if SHIELD is just different since we’ve rebuilt but either way I’m not happy anymore and I haven’t been in awhile. The people I care about are the only reason I have stayed as long as I have. I wanted to take Mr. Stark’s job offer the first time he suggested it. I think I told Director Coulson about the offer to keep me honest. Now I am here and I like it. I have even looked at a few apartments. I think I could be happier here. It isn’t easy seeing Ward but it would be easy to avoid him if I moved here to work. It’s not as if he works for Stark Industries.”

There was silence on the line for nearly a minute. Mack realized that Bobbi suspicions had been off base. Fitz’s odd behavior was in part because he wanted to make his decision without SHIELD meddling. Director Coulson would certainly try the hard sell to keep Fitz as an agent. The man still hadn’t recovered from losing Skye to Stark Industries and Grant Ward.

The scientist looked at Grant worriedly. He wondered if Mack had hung up but he looked at the screen and saw that the line was still open.

Grant motioned for the younger man to calm down. He could guess what was happening on the other end of the phone. Mack was evaluating whether he could turn Fitz into an asset. He would only get one crack at recruiting Fitz. If it failed then the scientist would certainly tell Director Coulson everything and their cabal would be revealed. Mack had to decide if it was worth the risk.

He stated cautiously, “You aren’t the only one that thinks that SHIELD has lost its way under Director Coulson’s leadership.”

“Really?” asked Fitz. He gave Grant a thumbs up.

The older man stifled a chuckle and ate another forkful of pasta.

“I have often wondered if the trauma from his death and subsequent resurrection haven’t changed him in some fundamental way. Agents that knew him well before the attack on New York have said that he is different now. We don’t know anything about the technology former Director Fury used to save his life. He obviously let his personal feelings for Skye get in his way when he made the decision to release Grant Ward. He doesn’t deserve to be free even with the intelligence he has provided. Now he’s free to roam wherever he likes. He was in Boston over the weekend.”

Fitz huffed and said, “He nearly killed me and Jemma but now he gets to live his life as if none of that ever happened. How do we even know that he will not go back to Hydra? I trust Director Coulson…he has been like a father to me but I am not happy anymore. I am not sleeping well at night. I can’t keep doing this.”

“Maybe you don’t have to…”

“Well, that’s why I think resigning is the best idea for me. I just have to convince Jemma that it can be right for her, too. I love her. I can’t imagine leaving Jemma behind while I move out here. There are a lot of great opportunities in New York. I talked to a friend that is a professor at a local university. He thinks that Jemma would be perfect for a position in his department. He offered to pass along her CV to the department chair.”

Mack said, “You shouldn’t have to resign to feel as if you are still doing good in the world, Fitz. You aren’t the only one that doesn’t like the path that SHIELD is on now. There are others…a lot more than you can even imagine. Listen, don’t resign just yet. Things are about to change at SHIELD. You can expect new leadership very soon.”

Grant’s eyebrows went up at the same time as Fitz’s did. Both men listened to Mack talk with bated breath. They both knew that Phil had no interest in leaving his post. Mack’s vague statement could only mean that the position would be vacated by force. Everything they knew about the situation was just turned on its head.

Fitz scoffed and said, “I doubt that Director Coulson would just resign. He loves SHIELD and he is obsessed with rebuilding it.”

Grant nodded at Fitz for making the right now. It was a subtle goading but it would work.

“He won’t be given a choice, Fitz. The powers that be are getting very close to making him step down. They have just been trying to find out how many powered people Coulson has squirreled away. We need to know if he is building an army to stand against us. Do you know anything about his plans? He has been very quiet about Skye’s family and that community in Puerto Rico that just disappeared. He’s running black bag operations where all of the details are need-to-know.”

Grant motioned for Fitz to keep Mack talking.

“Uh, no he hasn’t told me very much about his plans. He’s been confiding in Agent May a lot,” Fitz offered.

Mack asked, “What about Skye? Do you know anything about her powers?”

Fitz looked at Grant for help. He mouthed, _‘What should I say?’_

The former assassin grabbed a color book and a crayon left behind by his nieces. She scribbled a quick message to Fitz.

Mack asked, “Fitz?”

He said, “I feel weird talking about Skye’s powers. Maybe it is something that she should tell you for herself. Apparently, it is a very private thing. I’ve witnessed them in person and it’s an amazing thing to see.”

“Right you were on the plane that night when she took out those Hydra operatives.”

“Yeah. I didn’t see everything because Grant was dying in front of me. No matter how I feel about him, I can’t stand by and watch anyone die. I was trying to put pressure on the wounds and I missed some of what happened. I don’t know how to really explain it but she drew the life out of them somehow and then breathed it into Grant to save him. I have never seen anything like it in my life. It defied all logical and scientific explanation.”

Mack asked, “Do you know if any SHIELD doctors have examined Skye?”

Fitz said, “I don’t think Skye has seen a SHIELD doctor since she resigned. Why do you ask?”

“Ah. No reason, Fitz. I was just curious. I meant what I said about you holding off on resigning. Don’t give up on SHIELD just because you don’t like the current regime. A new one is on the rise. It is made up of good solid agents. Agent Weaver is one of them.”

Grant sat up straighter at the mention of the woman’s name.

Fitz asked, “From the academy? I thought she was killed by Hydra the day that SHIED fell.”

Mack said, “I can’t explain everything right now but I will soon. I promise, Fitz. I am glad that you called me before you decided to quit.’

“I still may but at least I have more information to consider now.”

“I’m sure I can trust you to keep all of this to yourself….”

Fitz said, “I won’t say a word to anyone, Mack. I should get off the phone and try to get a few hours kip. I am staying with Skye and everyone wakes up fairly early here because of the baby.”

“Well, it was good talking to you, Fitz. I will see you whenever you make it back to the Playground.”

“Goodnight, Mack,” said Fitz. He ended the call and then dropped the phone on the table. Fitz covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply.

Grant asked, “Did you get all of that, JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir. I am enhancing the audio now and then I will forward copies to Director Coulson, Dr. Fitz, and Mr. Stark.”

“Thanks, JARVIS,” said Grant. He placed his plate on the coffee table and looked at Fitz with concern. “Nothing I say is going to make you feel any better—considering my own past. I will say that it sounds as if Mack and his ilk think they are doing the right thing. They want to make SHIELD better.”

Fitz said, “Maybe but the road to hell…”

Grant smiled wryly. “Yes, I am well aware of how useless good intentions can be.” He closed his eyes a moment as if he was trying to picture something. “JARVIS, can you pull up a picture of Agent Weaver?”

“Yes, sir.” A few moments later the television displayed a picture of Agent Weaver and her SHIELD personnel file.

Grant shook his head. “Do you have access to the files of the agents that died when SHIELD fell, JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Can I see the pictures of all the deceased agents?”

“As they are deceased, I don’t believe Mr. Stark would object to you accessing the information. Director Coulson may well be another matter entirely. May I ask where your interest lies?”

Fitz was glad that Stark’s AI asked the question because he was curious as well.

He said, “I am remembering something from the night of my shooting. I had just finished installing the car seat. I got out of the car so that Skye could strap Thalia in before we left the hotel. I saw someone but until now I didn’t remember it. I’ve been focusing on what happened right before I was shot but something else was happening and I didn’t recognize it at the time. Agent Weaver’s name triggered something for me. I think that I saw a former academy instructor when I climbed out of the car. I was distracted—I was happy. I let my guard down for a moment. I still don’t know what I saw right before I was shot but this is better than nothing.”

JARVIS said, “I will present the pictures of every agent killed on the day and proceeding days and weeks after SHIELD fell. The pictures will be organized in a six person array.” The television went black for a moment and then six pictures appeared on the screen. Underneath each photo was a blurb about where the agent died.

Grant stood up and walked closer to the screen. “Can you focus on agents that were working at the academy or that worked at the academy at any point during their career?”

“One moment please and I will refine the search parameters.”

Fitz stood up. “Do you really think Mack’s faction is responsible for the attempt on your life?”

“Coulson seemed to think it was a possibility when we talked earlier. He thought that perhaps they meant to kidnap Skye after I was dead. Something must have gone wrong with their plan. I just don’t know what yet. Maybe it is because Romanov showed up unannounced.”

The television flashed and another set of six photos appeared. Grant studied the images closely and said, “No. I don’t recognize anyone. Next set, please.”

JARVIS scrolled through five sets of pictures before Grant had a flicker of recognition.

Grant said, “Stop! JARVIS enlarge the picture of Agent Tomas Calderon.”

The AI enlarged the picture and pulled up the after action report related to Agent Calderon’s death.

The former agent hurriedly scanned the report. He said, “It says here that Agent Calderon died while protecting the students at the academy. I am certain that I saw him outside of the hotel. He’s shaved his head bald and he’s grown in facial hair but I’m certain.”

JARVIS said, “I will scan all of the surveillance footage from the area for Agent Calderon. I really think that I should wake up Mr. Stark.”

Grant said, “Not until we have a positive identification for him. Right now, you are going on the word of someone with gaps in their memory because they died. My brain might be fabricating all of this.”

“But you don’t think so,” Fitz added.

“No, I don’t think that I am wrong about this.”

JARVIS said, “Very well. I will delay waking Mr. Stark until we have confirmation.”

“Thanks, JARVIS.”

Grant plopped down on the couch and stared at the picture of Agent Calderon. He said, “JARVIS calculated the angle of the shots and found that the shooter had to be in the building across from the hotel. If I did see Calderon—he isn’t the one who shot me but he might have been part of a team.”

Fitz said, “Right.” The scientist scratched at his head as he mulled it over in his head. “If it was a team then there would probably be an ops van somewhere nearby. Agent Calderon wouldn’t have been the only person outside of the hotel if they were supposed to kidnap Skye.”

The television screen flashed as JARVIS put up a screenshot containing Agent Calderon. The man was standing near a lamppost wearing a generic Brooks Brothers’ suit. He had two fingers pressed to his right ear as if he was trying to improve the volume of his earwig.

JARVIS said, “Sir, it seems that your memory is in working order. I did in fact find deceased Agent Tomas Calderon at the scene of your shooting. This image was captured exactly one minute and 44 seconds after you were shot. There is also an obscured picture of him before the shooting. I will now try to locate other deceased SHIELD agents in the area surrounding the hotel as Dr. Fitz suggested. I will cross-reference the footage from the crime scene with SHIELD’s database of deceased agents.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Grant replied.

Fitz slowly sat down on the couch. “I remember Agent Calderon. He taught an intermediate weapons training course. I was frustrated when they made me take the course despite the fact I never intended to go out into field.”

Grant shook his head. “He taught an intro to SHIELD procedure class when I was at the Academy. Apparently, he moved up the ladder over the years.”

Thalia started crying loudly from the bedroom.

Grant said, “I’ll be right back.” He rushed into the bedroom to get Thalia before she woke up Skye. Grant scooped the crying infant out of the bassinet and softly shushed her.

Skye groaned softly and rolled over to look at the bassinet. “Is she okay?”

Grant smiled. “I am sure she just needs a diaper change or a bottle. You should go back to sleep. I’ve got everything under control.”

“Are you sure?” asked Skye, she stifled a yawn.

He kissed the top of her head. “I am sure. Go back to sleep.”

Skye smiled. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweet pea,” said Grant, he walked out of the bedroom and went to the nursery. He made quick work of changing Thalia’s diaper despite her loud complaints. “Come on, angel. If you don’t stop crying Skye is going to come in here to see what’s wrong. That wouldn’t be good because Dr. Banner wants her to get all the rest that she can.”

Darcy poked her head in the door. “You are half right. I am the one poking my nose in. She certainly has a set of lungs on her. Thalia is probably hungry, too. I’ll go put a bottle in the warmer for you.”

Grant smiled. “You don’t need to do that, Darcy. You should get some rest, too.”

She shook her head and said, “Nah. I woke up craving something sweet. I am going to get some ice cream before I go back to sleep.” Darcy yawned and headed toward the kitchen. As she walked through the living room Darcy said, “Hey, Fitzy.”

Distractedly the scientist replied, “Hi.”

Darcy stopped walking and tilted her head to the side as she stared at the pictures on the screen. JARVIS had located two other SHIELD agents listed as deceased from the footage outside of the hotel. “I know him. Well, I don’t know him but I’ve seen him. What’s this all about?”

Grant walked into the room rubbing Thalia’s back. “What do you mean you’ve seen him? When was this?”

“I saw him while Fitz and I were picking up dinner. He came into the restaurant after we did and placed an order while we were waiting for ours.” Darcy continued into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of formula from the refrigerator along with a carton of ice cream. She put the bottle in the warmer and grabbed a spoon from the drawer.

Grant asked, “Did you see him, Fitz?”

He said, “I don’t remember seeing him and I don’t recognize him.”

Darcy leaned against the counter as she scooped ice cream into a bowl. “I only noticed him because he was hot. Who is he?”

“SHIELD,” Grant answered.

“Oh.” Darcy took the bottle out of the warmer and tested it on the back of her hand. She returned the carton of ice cream to the freezer. Afterward she carried her bowl of ice cream and Thalia’s bottle into the living room. She handed the bottle to Grant and sat down on the couch. “I’m going to go out on a limb and guess that this guy isn’t one of Coulson’s agents.”

Fitz said, “No, he has been declared dead for well over a year.”

Grant shook his head as he gave Thalia the bottle. He smiled down at his daughter as she quickly began to drink the formula. Grant chuckled softly. “I guess you were hungry. We are going to have to give you the bigger bottles, aren’t we? You’re a growing girl and 4 ounces of formula just isn’t enough anymore.”

Thalia’s hand curled around one of Grant’s fingers that held her bottle in place.

Grant stared at the screen and tried to contain the urge to go on a protracted killing spree. He wondered what the agent’s interest had been that evening. Were they following Fitz? Were they following Darcy because she was Tony’s daughter? Would something have happened if Tony hadn’t insisted on an armed guard accompanying them to the restaurant?


	101. Wake Me Up

The next morning Skye awakened a little after nine o’clock. When her eyes fluttered open, she glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand to check the time. Skye couldn’t believe that she had slept in for so long. On a normal morning Thalia would have started crying around five or six o’clock in the morning for her first bottle of the day. She was grateful for the opportunity to get a little more rest. Frankly, she hadn’t felt so rested in days. Perhaps there was something to Bruce and Tea’s recommendation to rest. Last night Skye thought they were just being overly cautious—not that she could blame them.

She slowly sat up in bed and finger combed her wild hair. Apparently, she had moved around a fair bit in her sleep even if it had been incredibly restful. Skye vaguely remembered a pleasant dream she had sometime during the night. She hoped that none of the movement had disturbed Grant. He was in need of rest as much as she was after the trauma he sustained. Healed or not Grant had been shot and very nearly died just two days ago. Skye looked to her left and realized that Grant’s side of the bed was empty. She leaned over to glance in the bassinet and found that Thalia was gone as well.

Skye smiled softly as she thought of her sweet husband. Now she understood why Thalia hadn’t woke her up earlier in the morning. Grant had probably taken the infant with him when he got up to do his morning meditation. He really was a good husband and a good father. Skye was just as grateful as he was that she gave him another chance. If she had let her hatred control her, they wouldn’t have this life. Skye’s hand slid down to her flat abdomen and rubbed gentle circles. She whispered, “Good morning you two. I hope you both rested as well as I did.”

She slipped out of bed quietly and walked into the en suite bathroom. Skye couldn’t wait to stand under the rainfall showerhead. Her body was actually a little sore from all of the poking and prodding her sister and Bruce did yesterday. However, she didn’t complain because it meant ensuring that her babies were healthy and safe. Skye could survive a little physical discomfort for their benefit. She stopped to turn on the shower before continuing to the vanity to wash her face. Afterward she started brushing her teeth as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Skye smiled when her eyes shifted from brown to that ethereal bluish-green color.

She let out a quiet giggle and started humming Doris Day’s song _Enjoy Yourself._ Her eyes remained that color while she brushed her teeth and throughout her relaxing 15 minute shower. When she finished showering, Skye dried off and then blow-dried her increasingly long hair. It was the longest it had been since she was a little girl. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and then reached into one of the vanity’s drawers to retrieve a pair of scissors. Skye finger combed her hair for a moment before she began using the scissors to sheer off her chocolate brown tresses.

Skye looked at her new hairdo after she finished. It was different but she liked it. She cleaned up the hair from the bathroom floor and threw it away. Skye went into the bedroom and looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. She settled on a bright yellow maxi dress. The weather was beginning to turn cooler but it wasn’t as if she would be leaving the tower today—or any day in the near future if everyone else had their druthers.

She took a step forward and removed her blood-stained dress from the rack. A clear dry cleaners bag covered the dress. As Skye stared at the sodden material her bluish-green irises became even more chaotic. Briefly, she lost track of time but snapped out of it when she heard footsteps approaching. Skye returned the dress to the rack.

Grant walked into the closet and smiled. “Good morning, sweet pea. How are you feeling?” He walked over and slid his arms around Skye’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

Skye closed her eyes when Grant walked into the closet and when she reopened them the bluish-green swirls were gone. She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. “Good morning. I feel rested for a change. How are you feeling? Are you having any weird side effects?”

He shook his head. “Not a one. I already saw Dr. Banner for my daily check-up. We took a little time to meditate together after he gave me a clean bill of health.”

“Well, that is good news.”

Grant took a moment to really look at his wife’s appearance. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t notice it straight away. He reached up and ran his finger through her hair. “You cut your hair.”

Skye became a little self-conscious. She nodded. “I thought it was time for a change. Do you like it?”

He smiled. “It’s different but I think you look beautiful. You always look beautiful to me, Skye.”

“Really? I just sort of cut it on impulse.”

“You look beautiful. I promise. Are you hungry? I made a Florentine frittata for breakfast. I made it with extra cheese.”

She poked out her lip in disappointment and said, “Oh! You should have woken me up earlier. It is best when it is hot out of the oven and all fluffy.”

Grant chuckled deeply and leaned down to kiss her again. “You can put the lip away, sweet pea. I put the frittata in the warming drawer. It is still hot and is currently waiting on you. Do you want me to bring you a slice now?”

“You really are the best husband. I’ll take my frittata in the living room,” said Skye. She slipped out of his arms and headed toward the door.

Grant grabbed her wrist and gently spun her around. He smiled. “I distinctly remember Bruce and Tea saying that you needed to rest as much as possible until they tell you otherwise. You will be headed back to bed, sweet pea.”

Skye scowled at Grant looking just the right shade of petulant. “I seem to remember that when you were given similar orders that you argued for time spent on the couch. I don’t see why the same can’t apply to me. I’ll put my feet up and be a very good girl.” She bit her bottom lip and toyed with the button at the top of his shirt.

He growled against her ear and said, “You aren’t playing fair, Skye.”

“I don’t know what you mean, sweetie,” Skye whispered as she unbuttoned the button she had been playing with just moments ago. She unbuttoned a second and then a third until a good portion of Grant’s chest was exposed. “I just think that I would get so bored cooped up in the bedroom all by myself. You wouldn’t want me to get bored would you?”

Grant’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment. “You know very well what you are doing and it isn’t going to work. You aren’t going to be alone in the bedroom. You know Darcy will hang out with you. I’ll camp out in here when I have time, too.”

Skye placed a kiss just below his ear and then place another on his adam’s apple. She moved down to his collarbone and nipped him playfully. “But Grannnnnnnt.”

He unceremoniously swept Skye off her feet and carried her into the living room. As he put her on the couch next to Darcy, he scoffed, “Good girl my ass…”

Skye giggled playfully and shrugged.

Darcy squealed. “Look at your hair! It’s so prettiful.”

“Thanks, Darce.”

Grant smiled and leaned down to kiss Skye’s cheek. “I told you so,” he said smugly. He headed into the kitchen to get breakfast for her.

Skye reached down and picked up Thalia from her bouncy seat. “Hi, angel. Did you miss me this morning?”

Grant walked into the living room with a plate containing a large slice of the frittata and a bowl of fruit a few minutes later. He smiled. “I’ll trade you.”

“But…but I just got to hold her,” Skye complained. She smiled at _Dark Side of the_ _Moon_ onesie Thalia was wearing.

He laughed and set the plate and bowl on the coffee table. He said, “You can hold her after you eat breakfast. Hand her over.”

Skye poked out her bottom lip pitifully and said, “But…”

“It’s not going to work a second time, sweet pea.”

Begrudgingly she handed Thalia to Grant. Skye picked up the plate of frittata first and started eating. She sighed happily. “Extra cheese. Where is Fitz?”

Grant laid Thalia on her tummy on a blanket. He got down onto the floor with her and then looked up at Skye. “He’s upstairs with Tony. There have been a few developments while you were asleep. I was going to fill you in after you ate breakfast.”

Skye’s eyebrow rose at that. “What sort of developments?”

He motioned to the tablet on the coffee table. “JARVIS organized all of the information in an informative report that he passed on to Director Coulson. It is saved under Ghost Protocol because apparently JARVIS has a sense of humor.”

Skye picked up the tablet and opened the file. She skimmed the report for a moment before she realized just what it was. Skye put her plate down and held the tablet with both hands as she read the report line by line.

Grant kept an eye on Skye as he sprawled out on the floor with Thalia. He dangled a stuffed bunny rabbit in front of the baby to keep her attention.

Thalia moved her arms and legs in an attempt to get closer to Grant but it just wasn’t working for her. She squawked her annoyance after awhile.

He chuckled and said, “I’m sorry, angel. You’ll be crawling soon enough.”

Thalia rolled over onto her back in Grant’s direction.

Grant tickled her tummy. “That’s my girl. You can’t figure out how to go forward so you’ll make another route.” He moved the stuffed bunny closer to her. “There’s your bunny, angel.”

When Skye finished reading the report, she tossed the tablet onto the coffee table. She picked up her plate once more and went back to eating breakfast.

Darcy and Grant shared a look.

“Sweet pea…”

Skye’s eyebrow rose at the cautious tone of Grant’s voice. “Yes? What can I do for you, sweetie?”

“Are you okay?”

“Well, I just found out that there is another shadowy organization hell bent on killing my husband and/or kidnapping me so that sucks. But I have an awesome frittata for breakfast, a basket full of chocolate somewhere around here, and a sweet little baby that is going to get all the cuddles I missed out on this morning so it’s basically a push,” she quipped. She ate another forkful of breakfast and smiled.

Darcy said, “Well, that is a refreshingly optimistic outlook.”

Skye smiled brightly. “I can’t freak out every time something goes wrong. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow. Tea said that we could still have the reception. In a few days I will lovely presents to open.”

“Don’t you mean ‘we’ will have lovely presents to open?”

She laughed around a bite of frittata. “I am just excited because Esme let it slip that she totally bought that stand mixer with pasta attachment for us.”

Grant chuckled and said, “Well, that is good news. Who doesn’t like fresh pasta?” He tickled Thalia’s tummy and rolled her back over. “Raina spent some time with Thalia this morning. She talked to your father and he’s still coming to the reception.”

“It will be nice seeing him again. I would like to get to know him better. He was a little intense the first time I met him. I can’t say that I blame him. He spent 25 years looking for me. I did manage to convince him to call me Skye.”

Darcy asked, “What was he calling you?”

She smiled a little. “He called me Daisy. My parents gave that name me at birth. I wasn’t annoyed that he called me Daisy but that isn’t who I am. I am not the baby that he lost. I like being Skye Ward. Since meeting him, I have considered using Daisy as a middle name. I don’t have one now and I don’t know anything about my mother but Cal seems to love me. I think it’s only right that I honor the baby girl he lost in some small way. I hope he will see it as me trying to connect to him.”

“I think that’s a really sweet idea, Skye. I am glad that you got to meet your dad. I can’t wait to meet him at the reception. If I might give a little advice about meeting dads as an adult…just accept that it is going to be weird and ride the wave.”

Skye finished chewing the last bite of the frittata and nodded. “That is good advice if I have ever heard any.” She said, “I have been meaning to thank you for being here, Darcy.”

Darcy shrugged and picked with the bracelet on her wrist. She asked, “Where else would I be?”

Grant chuckled and quipped, “In your own swank penthouse a couple of floors above ours.”

She smiled. “Every time I let you and Skye out of my sight something terrible happens. I decided to switch up my strategy.”

Skye laughed and dug into the bowl of fruit. “You’re not wrong about that. Any plans today?”

Darcy said, “Well, Clint called me this morning.”

Skye looked skeptical at that. “Oh?”

Grant’s jaw clenched and but he continued to entertain Thalia. “What did he want?”

The cold tone of his voice didn’t go unnoticed by Skye or Darcy. However, neither woman commented on it.

“He called to let me know that he was flying in today. He apologized for trying push me into something that I don’t want. Clint said that he could accept that I am not interested in a romantic relationship with him anymore. He wants to get lunch and talk about the baby. He’d like to go to my next appointment with me, too.”

Grant relaxed a little and said, “Well, that’s a good thing.” He paused and asked, “Right?”

Darcy nodded. “It is definitely a good thing. I don’t know what type of father Clint will be capable of being with his career but I want him to have the chance. If he really wants to be a father then I would be a fool to reject that. He is responsible for 50% of this kid’s DNA.” She smirked and said, “Now you won’t have to mangle his hand.”

She had watched a continuous loop of Grant threatening Clint in Boston. Darcy found the shift in personality to be fascinating. Grant could be affable one moment and a stone cold killer the next.

Grant huffed out a laugh and said, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We’ll see if he actually keeps his word before I decide that hand mangling isn’t necessary.”

Skye chuckled. “I totally thought Grant was going to kick his ass right there and then. Is it weird that I was sort of turned on?”

He grinned and asked, “Really?”

She laughed. “Shut up, idiot.”

Grant gasped in mock horror. “Not in front of the baby.”

Skye finished the last piece of fruit and then put the bowl down. She opened and closed her hands. “I ate breakfast now I want to hold Thalia.”

He chuckled and scooped the infant up from the blanket. Grant handed Thalia over to Skye and then sprawled out of the floor again.

Skye cooed at the baby and grinned. “Hello! Did you have fun playing with Daddy? He is a good daddy isn’t he?”

Thalia squirmed and gave Skye a big toothless smile.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened onto their floor. Tony stepped off the elevator with a cup of coffee in his hand. “Good morning, children.”

Darcy laughed and said, “Hi, Dad.”

Skye waved at Tony without looking up.

Grant climbed off the floor and then dropped down onto the couch by Skye. He asked, “How did the conversation with Coulson go?”

Tony said, “Well, we have a plan. I don’t think that it is one that anyone is going to be overly fond of but it is the best that we have. I will tell you in advance that I am in favor of this plan. Director Coulson doesn’t feel that we know enough about this other faction to take any sort of action against them. We still can’t confirm that they were the ones that tried to kill Grant. JARVIS still hasn’t been able to identify the shooter entering or leaving the hotel. They might not be responsible for the assassination attempt. Fitz is running ballistics on the slugs we retrieved after Grant’s surgery. Hopefully, the analysis will give us more information.”

Grant rolled his eyes. “What you mean to say is that Coulson is leaving me and the people I care about twisting in the wind as bait. I don’t particularly mind being bait. I won’t let my guard down for a second time and if I come across any of these Ghost Agents I’ll make sure their deaths are painful and permanent this time around. What I won’t stand for is my family being used a bait. Mack asked Fitz a number of questions about Skye and her powers and Coulson said himself that he thinks kidnapping her might have been one of their objectives. We identified at least two agents in New York because they were spotted at the restaurant where Fitz and Darcy picked up dinner last night.”

Grant stood up and began pacing the floor. No one enjoyed feeling as if they were a sitting duck. However, Grant might hate it even more than most. He spent too much time as a child feeling helpless. He wasn’t willing to go back to not being able to protect himself or the people he loved. As his strides became more determined, he could hear the flames singing just beneath his skin. His powers were attuned to his emotions for good or for ill. Right now, it was definitely for ill.

Darcy watched in shock as Grant’s hands began to glow a bright reddish orange color. She had never seen his powers in person before. The videos from his training sessions didn’t even begin to do it justice. Awe-inspiring was perhaps the only way to describe it. A smarter person would have perhaps been scared of the raw energy pacing across the room from them. However, no one would ever accuse a Stark of having common sense or a healthy sense of self-preservation in the face of innovation.

Skye looked on with confidence that Grant would rein in his powers. She knew that even in his darkest moments that he would always put his family’s safety above his destructive instincts. She trusted herself in the same way. Skye could have done a lot of damage with her quake powers the night Grant was shot but she didn’t. It was a choice for them and it always would be a choice.

Tony stood up and moved into the younger man’s path. He said, “Coulson isn’t using anyone as bait and I certainly would not let him if he tried. The people you care about…I care about them, too. I am not going to let anything happen to anyone. I let my guard down, too. It is not something I will ever do again. You have my word, Grant. Please…trust me. I will never forget how I felt when I received that text message from Skye.” He took a breath and continued, “When I bargained with Coulson to get you out of that SHIELD prison you became my charge. I’m not going to let you down.”

Grant took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It took longer than he would like to will the flames to die down. He said, “I trust you, Tony. I think I am going to go work off some frustration in the bunker.”

He walked over to the couch and kissed Skye’s cheek. “I’m fine.”

She nodded. “Okay. I’m here if you need me.”

Tony said, “I’ll come down with you. JARVIS send the MARK V down to the bunker.”

Skye watched as Tony and Grant entered the elevator and headed down to the bunker.

Darcy looked at Skye with wide eyes and said, “Whoa.”

She chuckled quietly. “Yeah.”

“Is it weird that I really want to see whatever is about to happen in Dad’s practice room?” asked Darcy.

Skye chuckled harder and shook her head. “No, it’s not weird at all. I was thinking the same think actually.” She placed Thalia in her bouncy seat and said, “You should ask JARVIS to pull up the surveillance while I go see if there is any more of that frittata.”

Darcy said, “Good idea. Oh! There is definitely frittata left. Grant made two this morning. Can you bring back some for me, too?”

“Sure. Do you me to bring the fruit salad as well?”

“Yes, please.”

“Coming right up.” Skye walked into the kitchen and opened the warming drawer. She smiled when she saw there was a fresh frittata waiting to be cut into. Skye set it onto the counter and cut it in half. She put half onto a plate and then returned the remainder to the warming drawer. Skye pulled the bowl of fruit salad from the refrigerator and grabbed a fork for Darcy on her way back into the living room. “I figured we could just split it.”

Darcy smiled and said, “Sounds like a plan to me. J, reluctantly agreed to patch us into the surveillance. He totally asked Grant if it was okay.”

Skye laughed. “Thank you, JARVIS. I know that you are only trying to protect Grant’s privacy.”

“You are welcome, Skye,” said JARVIS.

Skye got comfortable on the couch after putting the food on the coffee table. She divvied up the fruit salad between her and Darcy’s bowls and then started eating.

Darcy’s attention shifted to the screen when she saw her father walk into the training room in his Iron Man suit. “It just got real.”


	102. Going to the Chapel: Part 1

The week leading up to the reception was deceptively calm. Skye spent most of her time lounging on the couch or napping in the bedroom. She didn’t enjoy being idle for so long but the 4D ultrasound video saved on her tablet was all the motivation that she needed to comply with doctor’s orders. If resting meant keeping the twins safe and healthy then she was willing to make the sacrifice. It was also nice to have Grant even more concerned about her needs than normal—if that was even possible. Honestly, he wasn’t the only person in the tower that catered to her whims. Tea and Esme spoiled her with attention, food, and even a few gifts.

However, the best part of having some downtime was spending time with Thalia, her nieces, and Darcy. Skye only briefly met Chloe while she was in Puerto Rico and her time with Harlow in Malibu was all too short. Coming from a childhood as an orphan made her want to soak up all the family time she could now. It was all so new and yet gratifying at the same time. However, perhaps the best moment of all was making Grant and Fitz join them for a tea party with herbal tea, finger sandwiches, and fancy dress. Darcy may or may not have snapped a few blackmail worthy pictures of the two men wearing tiaras—she totally did.

When they weren’t having tea parties, Grant and Fitz quietly continued their investigation into his shooting whenever they both had a free moment. However, they both had other tasks that took priority. Grant tried to keep Skye happy while he focused on reading all of the material about Titan that Nora sent him. Meanwhile, Fitz still tried to make it out to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning every other day to check in with Jules. He didn’t want her to feel as if he was abandoning her just because his life had suddenly become complicated. Fortunately, it seemed as if she was settling in well with Professor Xavier’s other students. There was something to be said for being in an environment where it was safe to show your true colors—or the electrical pulses that shot out of your fingertips.

As the reception drew nearer Grant and Skye learned more details about the soiree Tea and Pepper planned. They were hosting the reception at Tony’s rarely used mansion in Scarsdale, New York. The glass-encased conservatory with an unobstructed view of the Stark mansion’s sprawling grounds was the perfect setting for the reception. Tea hired a caterer and a florist for the function much to couple’s genuine dismay. Part of Skye thought all of this was too much considering she was already married to Grant. However, some small part of her was giddy for the opportunity to celebrate her happiness with her family and friends. Grant decided then to arrange a surprise for Skye as a belated wedding gift. Pepper and Tea were only too happy to assist in planning the surprise.

The afternoon of the reception, everyone traveled to Stark Mansion in a fairly impressive convoy. All of the Avengers were invited to the reception—even Clint. Excluding the archer would have raised too many questions from Steve and Thor. They were the only two still blissfully unaware of his sordid relationship with Darcy. Grant still wanted to mangle the bastard’s hand but this was his wife’s happy day and no one would put a damper on that—so screw that dude. Skye and Grant dressed in matching his and hers velour tracksuits with bride and groom embroidered on the back. It was partly a cruel gag gift from Raina and a means to an end. It made more sense for them to get dressed once they arrived at the mansion. However, Grant was on record as having said he would have preferred the lingerie Raina originally suggested as a gift.

The couple separated as soon as they reached Stark Mansion that afternoon. Tea arranged for a professional make-up artist, a manicurist, and a hairdresser to help the women get ready for the reception. It was just a bit of pampering to make Skye feel special but she deserved it considering she couldn’t actually remember their Vegas wedding. They only had Barton’s shaky cell phone video to commemorate the auspicious occasion. However, all of that would change today if Grant had his way. Thus far, no one had spilled the beans about his well-planned surprise. However, Grant had gone out of his way to tell only the people he knew could keep a secret from Skye.

Grant sat outside with Tony and Fitz smoking cigars in the warm afternoon sun. Well, that really wasn’t an accurate description of what happened. Grant and Tony were smoking cigars and sipping scotch to celebrate the joyous occasion. Fitz settled for indulging in a glass of the single malt after his failed attempt at smoking a cigar. Fitz tried to smoke the cigar, choked on the smoke, and subsequently put it out. However, there was still a sense of camaraderie among the three men. The group sat in silence as they passively watched a small crew decorate the conservatory for the reception.

Fitz looked at text message on his phone. His face lit up. “Ms. Grey and Professor Xavier are going to accompany Jules to the reception. Normally, they don’t like new students to venture out so soon after enrolling. However, Dr. Leyva convinced Professor Xavier to make an exception for Jules. Thank you for letting me invite her, Grant. I really want Jemma to have the opportunity to meet her. I hope it will help her understand why I felt that I had to lie to her.”

“It is no problem. I hope that it sort of smoothes things out for you with Simmons. I know she wasn’t exactly pleased that you turned to me of all people for help.”

Fitz smiled a little. “Here’s hoping. It would be nice for her to be in a good mood when I broach the subject of resigning from SHIELD.”

Grant’s eyebrow rose and he said, “You might want to wait on that one until you have more goodwill banked with her.”

“It would just be delaying the inevitable. I don’t want to be there anymore. I just have to hope that Jemma can understand that. We are supposed to have lunch with my friend tomorrow afternoon so that he can tell her about the open position in his department. I want Jemma to move here with me.”

Tony said, “A long distance relationship isn’t impossible. Pep and I were on opposite sides of the continent for well over a year at one point. We visited as often as we could and the rest of the time we made it work with phone calls and video conferences.”

Grant chuckled and said, “You are just happy that you successfully poached another high value prospect from SHIELD.”

“Well, I am pretty damn pleased about that but I am being sincere. A long distance relationship can work if you try hard enough. That is saying a lot for me who is known for chronically not trying very hard at interpersonal relationships.”

Grant said, “He isn’t wrong about that. Skye and I rekindled our love through passages in the books she sent to me through Coulson. She scribbled notes in the margins. Some of them were her initial thoughts when she read the books and some of those notes were meant for me. Anything is possible if your heart is in it.”

Tony nodded in agreement, as he taped the ashes off the end of his cigar. “Solid advice.”

Grant cleared his throat and said, “Fitz, I’ve been meaning to ask you for a favor. I just didn’t really know how to ask it. You have known about the surprise vow renewal I have been planning for Skye all along. Darcy is going to stand in as her maid of honor. I was hoping that you would stand up with me as my best man.”

The request was unexpected and genuinely surprised the scientist. He had to put down his glass before he spilled the contents all over himself. He smiled. “Are you serious? You want me to be your best man? I don’t even have a speech prepared! This is very last minute.”

Grant chuckled and asked, “Does that mean that you are willing to do it? You’ll be my best man today?”

“Yes, I will be your best man. I am very happy for you and Skye, Grant. Happiness is rare in this world and true love seems to be even rarer. I am pleased that the two of you found your way to one another. She’s happy and that is all that matters to me. Skye deserves to be happy.” Fitz took a sip of his drink and added, “So do you, Grant.”

Tony chuckled after Fitz finished his heartfelt response. He said, “I don’t know. It sounds to me that you already have a pretty good speech prepared, Fitz. Just remember what you said and say it again during the reception.”

The curly haired scientist looked startled. “Oh! What did I say? I don’t remember what I said. It was just sort of off the cuff. I was speaking from the heart.”

Grant smiled. “You don’t need to worry about making a speech, Fitz. That was good enough for me. Besides, we can just let Tony get up there and ramble for a couple of minutes. He’s good at that.”

“I would be offended if that wasn’t true. Besides, I have some very pointed things to say and a few off-color jokes to tell. I intend to make Cap and Bruce blush furiously tonight. I am definitely telling the anecdote about JARVIS being unable to decipher if you and Skye were fighting or fonduing on my helipad.”

Fitz looked at Tony with a confused expression on his face. “What in the world is fonduing? Surely don’t mean the heated pot with melted cheese that you dip hunks of bread into.”

Grant choked on his scotch as he laughed heartily. He cleared his throat. “We were sparring that is all you need to know, Fitz. Skye was stressed out because Director Coulson was about to send me on a mission. I let her work out her aggression in a positive way.”

Tony gave the man a dubious look and said, “Yeah, because that is what Rhodey and I walked into when we went up to the helipad to check on the two of you. If that is sparring I have been doing it all wrong.”

Grant smirked and quipped, “I am sure that you could ask Captain Rogers to accommodate you, Stark.”

Tony gave him a glare with no heat behind it.

Fitz caught onto the innuendo and his cheeks colored accordingly. He uttered a quiet, “Oh. Maybe I should be the one to give the speech. I will come up with something. Maybe I can quote something from the Bard.” He pulled out his phone and started searching for sonnets with the appropriate sentiments.

Tony huffed and said, “I haven’t even got to the best part of that story! Grant was going to get a tattoo of me or Cap on his ass if he lost the bet.”

Of course, Steve picked that moment to walk outside with newly arrived Phil Coulson. “What?”

Tony and Grant looked at the horrified expressions on their faces and erupted into laughter.

The blush on Fitz’s cheeks reddened even more. He stood up from the table. “I think I will go and see Jemma now. Excuse me.” He stood up and quickly sidled by the stunned newcomers.

Steve leveled a long-suffering glare at Tony and Grant. “Do I even want to know how this story ends?”

Grant grinned. “Don’t worry. I don’t have any tattoos on my ass. Skye and I couldn’t remember who won so we both got the same tattoo of each other’s initials. I have been thinking of getting another tattoo soon. I want to get a tattoo of Thalia’s name on my arm.”

Phil said, “I wouldn’t have pegged you for the type to like tattoos, Grant.”

“Tattoos were an occupational hazard before when I worked undercover so often. However, I have made the transition into a soulless corporate drone so my body is an open canvas. As long as I stay away from face and neck tattoos I should be fine.” Grant put a hand over his heart and said, “After what I’ve just gone through I think I might get her name tattooed here. It’ll be enough space to add the twins’ names once they are born.”

Coulson’s steps faltered when he heard the last part. He looked up like a deer in headlights. “Skye is having twins?”

Grant looked to Tony and said, “I thought you explained everything to him when you told him that Fitz would be late contacting Mack.”

Tony snorted. “Uh. Nope. I figured Skye would want to tell Coulson that bit of news personally. I already blurted out the pregnancy bit accidentally.” He finished his glass of scotch and shrugged. “Cat’s out of the bag now.”

Coulson repeated. “Twins.”

Grant said, “Surprise.”

Phil suddenly felt a few decades older. He sat down in the chair Fitz had just vacated. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around all of the changes in Skye’s life. It made him feel as if the gulf between them was even wider than he imagined. Phil didn’t know how exactly to fix it but he would. He wasn’t about to lose Skye—not now.

Grant snorted. “I think we broke Coulson…”

Steve shot Grant a reproachful glare as he sat down as well. “Tony cigars are terrible for you.”

The inventor smirked and said, “We’re celebrating, Cap. You have to live a little. Do you want one? They are hand-rolled Cuban cigars—pre-embargo. These cigars are definitely older than me. They might be about your age, Steve. They were part of Howard’s stash.”

“I’ll tell you the same thing that I told him. No thank you,” Steve replied.

“Come on….”

Grant laughed. “Are you seriously trying to peer pressure Captain America?”

Tony chuckled. “I am always trying to corrupt the good Captain one way or another but he never budges.”

Everyone looked toward the house when they heard shoes slapping against the hardwood floor and giggles. Moments later Harlow and Chloe ran outside squealing.

Grant was already standing up waiting for the girls to emerge from the house. He had rested his cigar on the ashtray to keep them away from the smoke. He easily swept both girls off their feet as they ran toward him.

“Uncle Grant!”

“Where is your Aunt Chiara?”

Both girls were dressed in matching silver satin dresses with black waistbands. Their dark hair had been styled in loose ringlet curls that were held back by tiaras.

Harlow giggled and shrugged her shoulders. “We are hidin.”

“Oh? Does Chiara know that you are playing hide and seek with her?”

Harlow’s eyes went wide. “Uh…”

Grant chuckled and asked, “Are the two of you even supposed to be outside in your pretty party dresses?”

Chloe looked at her older cousin for the right answer.

Harlow held up her hands helplessly. “I dunno.”

Tony snorted from his seat. “I’ve used that one before.”

Grant said, “Let’s go find your auntie. I bet she is looking everywhere for the two of you.”

“But…but we wanna play soccer,” Harlow tried. She wasn’t interested in sitting around any longer. This afternoon was taking forever in her estimation.

Grant laughed and said, “I promise that we will play soccer later. For now, let’s see if we can find your aunt and a snack that won’t stain your dresses. Okay?”

Chloe looked hopeful and asked, “Candy?”

Harlow added, “Chocolate, please…”

Chiara rushed out of the house barefoot. She sighed in relief. “I left them alone for like two seconds to take a call and they disappeared on me. I am glad they found you first instead of getting lost in this massive house. Raina and Esme would both kill me.”

Grant chuckled. “They are like little ninjas—little candy craving ninjas. Come on. I will help you get them settled. I bet JARVIS can find a movie to amuse them for a little while.”

Tony said, “JARVIS has a whole Disney and Pixar catalog.”

Grant looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

“Darcy loves all of the Disney movies. She makes me watch them with her on occasion,” Tony explained.

The younger man smirked. “Sure…blame it all on Darce.” Grant headed into the house with Chiara and the girls.

Tony muttered, “Okay…maybe Wall-E is for me…” He looked up and realized that Coulson was looking at him with an expectant expression.

“Relatives of Skye?” asked Phil. He already knew the answer to his question but he wanted confirmation.

Tony explained, “Chiara is Skye’s younger sister and the two girls are her nieces.”

He nodded in understanding.

“No SHIELD objectives today, Coulson,” The inventor said in a warning voice. "If this thing doesn't go off without a hitch you will have to deal with Pep and Tea. I seriously don't know which one you should be more afraid of in that situation."

 


	103. Going to the Chapel: Part 2

Skye would be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy the afternoon of pampering she received courtesy of her older sisters. Perhaps the best aspect of the afternoon was the masseuse Raina hired for her as a belated shower gift. She managed to squeeze in a 45 minute Swedish massage before all of the preparations began. Skye hadn’t been so utterly relaxed in weeks. She might have crawled into bed for a nap if she wasn’t expected to attend a fairly pricey reception at sunset. Fortunately, after a late lunch Skye was energized once more and ready to get dressed. There was just one little issue—no one could seem to locate her dress.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and then Tea walked in wearing a strapless black lace dress that swept across the floor as she moved. She was carrying a large black garment bag and a shoebox. She closed the door behind her and laid the bag and box on the bed king sized bed. Tea shared a sly smile with Esme but quickly hid it when their younger sister emerged from the bathroom. “You are in luck, Skye. I found your dress and shoes in one of the other bedrooms. You can finally get dressed so that we can get this show on the road.”

Darcy smiled brightly at her friend. She was in on the surprise and was supremely happy that it would all be over soon. Darcy was probably the last person that should ever be trusted with a secret. It still surprised her that she managed to get a clearance level at SHIELD. She had a sneaking suspicion it was only because Tony Stark was her father. She said, “You were worried for nothing, Skye. I told you that there was no way that we left Manhattan without your dress and shoes. The bag must have just gotten misplaced when we unloaded everything this afternoon.”

Skye visibly relaxed when she saw the garment bag. Just moments ago, she was seriously considering attending the reception in the gaudy velour tracksuit that Raina bought her. The only option anyone suggested was commandeering a dress from one of her older sisters. They were all approximately the same height and weight. However, Skye wouldn’t have felt right demanding such even if they volunteered. She beamed at Tea and then hugged her. “Thank you for finding my dress, Tea. I was starting to get a little nervous. This might all be a little more important to me than I have let on before now.”

Raina laughed airily as she checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a black satin spaghetti-strap dress with a silver floral pattern. Her dark tresses were pulled into an up-do with two curly tendrils framing her face. She turned around and said, “I certainly hope you were a better agent for SHIELD because you haven’t fooled anyone, love. We were all quite aware of how much you were looking forward to the reception. Why shouldn’t you be? You were married under less than ideal circumstances. There is nothing wrong with a bit of a redo.”

Skye chuckled at Raina’s playful criticism. Perhaps she had not been hiding her anticipation as well as she thought that she had. However, if she couldn’t be giddy around her sisters and best friend then who could she express her excitement to. Skye walked over to the bed and unzipped the garment bag. “I wouldn’t really call this reception a redo. I think it is more of an addendum. I am just happy to be able to share this with my family, friends, and cake. It may be the pregnancy talking but I think I am most excited about the cake.”

Esme laughed heartily. "That is definitely the pregnancy talking."

Darcy asked, "Is this the wrong time to mention that there is a freaking chocolate fountain?"

She stopped unzipping the bag when the dress came into view. Skye shook her head and then looked at Tea. “This isn’t my dress.”

Esme stifled a snicker. “Yes, it is.”

“I don’t understand,” Skye replied. She got the feeling that everyone was in on a secret that she wasn’t.

Darcy walked over to Skye and rested a hand on her arm. She said, “Grant wanted to do something special for you, Skye. He feels bad that you can’t remember your wedding in Las Vegas. Grant thought that you deserved something better than that and I am inclined to agree with him. He hatched a plan when he found out that the reception that Tea and Pepper planned is so swanky. This is the perfect chance for a vow renewal since all of your friends and family will be here.”

Skye’s eyes went wide as she finished unzipping the garment bag. She removed a strap-less floor-length Grecian inspired gown from the bag. The dress was stark white with a crystal-encrusted waistband. Skye held the dress up to her body as she walked over to the mirror. “Oh my God. It’s so beautiful. How did he even manage to do this without me finding out?”

Darcy chuckled. “To be fair you’ve been a bit like a cat for the last week so he’s had some free-time while you were napping. Besides, he asked for help from JARVIS and us. It was really an unbeatable combination. You are getting married today and you will totally remember it.”

“I would cry if I didn’t think it would ruin my make-up.” She continued to stare at her reflection. “I love that man so much. I can’t believe he did all of this without me knowing. We’re going to have to break out the Iron Man mask tonight.”

Esme asked, “What’s the significance of an Iron Man mask?”

Darcy giggled and shook her head. “Trust me when I say that you don’t really want to know.”

Raina’s eyes widened. “Wait…really?”

Skye shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her sister. “Don’t tell Tony. It would make it weird.”

Tea said, “I think it is already weird. He’s my brother.”

Esme tilted her head and looked at Tea. “What did you say? I don’t think I have ever heard you call him that. I mean I’ve always assumed that Howard was your father but you have never been willing to take a DNA test to prove it. Has something changed?”

Everyone turned to look at Tea expectantly.

Tea frowned a little. “I wasn’t intending to break this news today. Sorry. We got confirmation another way. Tony was talking to Director Coulson and he said that Nick Fury confirmed that I was Howard’s daughter. Apparently, he always knew since they were so chummy in the old days. Tony and I decided to take the DNA test just to be certain. We’re certain now.”

Darcy said, “Wow. I have an aunt. You’re my aunt.” She hugged the woman without warning. “Sorry. Was that weird? I feel like that was weird.”

Tea chuckled softly. “No. It wasn’t weird at all. I hope that I can get to know you better since my stay in New York is indefinite for now.”

“I’ve never had an aunt before,” Darcy added. “Cool.”

Tea chuckled.

Skye smiled at her sister. “I am happy for you, Tea. I know that you didn’t need a DNA test for Tony to be your brother but it’s still nice. I know that I was happy when you found me. No one wants to be alone in the world.”

Raina said, “Break it up. Everyone can get emotional after we get you in the dress and to your wedding. The ceremony is supposed to start right at sunset. It’s not really something you can be late for—get moving.”

Skye laughed and joked, “Drill sergeant.” She laid the dress on the bed and took off the satin robe she had been wearing.

Tea and Darcy helped her get the dress over her head without mussing her hair and makeup.

Once the dress was zipped up, Skye smoothed her hands over the material and smiled. She was glad that it fit just right. “I can’t believe this is really happening.”

Darcy walked over with a mass of lace. “Believe it.” She placed a cathedral-length lace mantilla over Skye’s head. Darcy used a few bobby pins to hold it in place.

Tea said, “You look beautiful, Skye.”

She smiled. “Thank you. I want to thank all of you for everything about today. I have had so much fun and I appreciate all of the effort that went into this. I will have to thank Pepper when I see her later.”

Tea opened the shoebox and placed the shoes on the floor for Skye. “Here just step into them.”

Skye laughed as she slid her feet into the pumps. “I love these shoes! Grant won’t have to lean down so far to kiss me.”

There was a knock at the door and then Chiara walked in with two bouquets. “I left the girls with Grant so I need to hurry back before they convince him to give them more candy. I just wanted to drop off the flowers.” She handed a large bouquet of white long-stemmed calla lilies and orchids to Skye

Skye grinned when she smelled the bouquet. “Calla lilies and orchids are my favorite.”

Chiara handed the other bouquet to Darcy. She smiled. “Every bride needs a maid of honor.”

Skye gasped and hugged Darcy. “I am glad that you are my maid of honor, Darce. Thank you.”

She smiled. “Grant asked and I couldn’t say no. I couldn’t think of anything better than being your maid of honor today. I was a witness at your first wedding.”

Skye chuckled softly. “Yes, you were. Well, I think that I am ready. Can I just have a few minutes alone?”

Tea said, “Of course. I’ll wait outside of the bedroom for you. There is no way you make it down the stairs without tripping over that mantilla. It’s gorgeous but impractical.”

Skye laughed and said, “Thank you, Tea.”

The other women filed out of the bedroom to let Skye have some peace and quiet for a few minutes. It had been a busy day so far and the evening was only just beginning.

Skye walked over to the mirror to look at herself once more. She truly felt like a bride. After eloping, accidentally, in Las Vegas she never thought that she would ever experience any of this. She felt so lucky to have people in her life that would go to all of this trouble for her benefit. However, most of all she was grateful for her husband. She couldn’t believe that Grant planned a vow renewal right under her nose. Just when Skye didn’t think that she could love him anymore—he went and proved her wrong.

She opened a bag she brought with her from home and removed a thigh holster and a night-night gun. Skye took off one shoe and slid the holster up her leg. She secured the holster around her thigh and then strapped the gun in securely. Skye allowed the dress to fall into place once more as she slipped her foot back into her shoe. Afterward, Skye glanced at the mirror to ensure the gun wasn’t obvious. However, the dress was flowing and very forgiving past the waist. No one would be the wiser.

She took a deep breath and then prepared to walk out of the bedroom carefully. She really didn’t want to step on the cathedral mantilla. Skye realized that Tea was right about her inability to make it down the stairs without tripping over it.

Skye opened the bedroom door and smiled at her older sister. “I’m ready to go.”

Tea smiled. “Esme and Raina are herding everyone into the conservatory now. All of the guests should be seated in a few minutes. How are you feeling?”

“Is it stupid that I feel nervous? I mean I am already married to Grant,” Skye replied.

The older woman laid a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t think it is stupid at all, sweetheart. You are reaffirming your vows in front of your family and friends. Some of those people are less than thrilled about the union. You just want this all to go off without a hitch but I promise that it will.”

Skye laughed softly. “You know it is nice to have an older sister. I always wondered what this would be like. I have to say that I really like it. I am glad that you are sticking around, Tea.”

“You don’t know how long I looked for you, Skye. I started looking for my sisters as soon I was an adult and I received all of the information from our mother. Finding Esme was easy of course but you and Raina had disappeared into the ether. After I found Raina but not you I began to think I might never get to meet you but fate had other plans. How fortuitous was it that you somehow wandered onto SHIELD’s radar?”

Skye hugged Tea tight. Afterward she pulled back with a small smile. “Okay. I am ready to do this.”

Tea said, “You start walking and I will grab the mantilla so it doesn’t drag on the ground.”

“Alright,” said Skye. She took a deep breath and then grasped the side of her dress so that it didn’t get in the way as she walked down the stairs.

Tea picked up the end of the mantilla and held it aloft as she followed Skye down the stairs.

They navigated the various hallways until they reached the corridor just off the conservatory.

Tea said, “JARVIS, please start the music.”

“Right away, Dr. Leyva,” JARVIS replied.


	104. Going to the Chapel: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long but I hope that everyone enjoys it!

Stark Mansion’s normally empty conservatory had been transformed into an elegant site for a wedding and reception. Pepper and Tea chose orchids, calla lilies, black and silver fabric, and crystals to decorate the cavernous room. Strings of twinkling white lights were strung across the ceiling. The lights would look like stars once the sun set for the evening.

The guests were seated in black tufted chairs situated on either side of a silver aisle runner. Everyone was chatting quietly amongst themselves as they waited for the ceremony to get started. Grant managed to have a civil conversation with Phil and Melinda. However, he was glad when it was over. He was never going to like either of them anymore than they liked him. Some things just couldn’t be undone or forgiven. They were all guilty of actions that fit the bill.

Grant stood in front of the massive windows that highlighted the sun setting over the lake on Tony’s estate. The former specialist was genuinely anxious as he waited for his lovely wife to arrive. It hadn’t been easy to keep the vow renewal a secret from Skye. However, he wanted to give her a wedding ceremony that they both could remember clearly for the rest of their lives. Skye deserved as much—she deserved even more than he would ever be able to give her. Grant hoped that for one night they could forget the chaos that so often followed them. The only problem with his hope was Agent Mackenzie’s attendance. Grant didn’t trust the man as far as he could throw him. However, they had to keep up appearances for now.

Despite Grant’s blueblood pedigree, he didn’t really enjoy wearing suits or tuxedos for that matter. However, he was willing to make an exception today for Skye’s benefit. His black tuxedo and silver vest fit the former specialist like a glove. Grant opted to leave the scruff that was quickly morphing into a full beard. He knew that his wife was particularly fond of the look. Honestly, Grant was fond of the look as well. It was just one more way that he was separating his past from his future. Rules and regulations controlled every facet of his life for all thirty-three years. He was only just learning what it meant to be free.

Fitz was standing next to Grant wearing a nicely tailored black suit courtesy of Tony Stark. The scientist didn’t exactly pack anything appropriate for a wedding or reception when he raced across the country to rescue Jules. He looked over to where Jemma was sitting and smiled at her. She was still unhappy with his lies. However, she understood his motivations after meeting Jules earlier. Fitz was officially out of the doghouse, which was nice. He didn’t think Milo would be willing to share his. Fitz had skillfully avoided speaking to Director Coulson and Agent May. He knew that would only last for the evening but it was enough of a reprieve for him.

Darcy walked into the room carrying her bouquet of flowers. She was wearing a floor-length sequined silver dress that featured a plunging neckline. She tried to ignore the look Clint gave her as soon as she was in his eye line. Mercifully, Darcy hadn’t run into Barton or Romanov all day. The assassins were attending the reception as a couple. Last week, they told the rest of the Avengers that they were dating. Darcy had tried hard all week not to be bitter about that—thus far it was a battle she was losing. However, she held her head high and kept her eyes focused in front of her. She smiled back when she realized that Grant was smiling at her.

Darcy stopped at the front of the room and stood with Grant and Fitz. She hugged both of them before taking her place at the makeshift altar. She whispered, “Skye and Tea will be here in just a few minutes. She is so happy, Grant. You should have seen her face when we told her about the vow renewal. Skye looks amazing and she loved the dress we picked out for her. It fits perfectly.”

“She really likes it?” Grant grinned stupidly for a moment before reining it in when he saw Coulson looking at him with an odd expression. He had been worried about buying a dress for Skye without her input. She wasn’t exactly a girly-girl and didn’t spend a lot of time on fashion but this was different. For all intents and purposes, that was Skye’s wedding dress and Grant wanted it to be perfect.

Darcy nodded and then flashed a grin. She leaned forward and whispered, “She mentioned the Iron Man mask…”

Grant cleared his throat and tried not to laugh uproariously in front of their guests. However, his eyes were alight with mischief. He smiled at Darcy. “You look beautiful, Darce.”

She looked a little surprised by the sudden compliment but she was grateful all the same. Darcy replied, “Thank you. A few more days and I might not have been able to fit into this dress. I am going to get fat. I can tell.”

He shook his head and reached out to squeeze her hand but then suddenly the melody of Perry Como’s _Ave Maria_ began to play.

Chiara was sitting in the back of the room with Raina, Ian, and the girls. She handed Chloe and Harlow two baskets of flower petals and motioned for them to try what they practiced early. However, she wasn’t really confident on how successful they would be as flower girls. The two girls had been too excitable to pay attention because of all the sweets Grant fed them.

Harlow was confident as always. She marched down the aisle throwing flower petals all over the silver aisle runner. Chloe followed her older cousin’s example—with varying degrees of success. She actually managed to throw flower petals on a few of the guests but no one complained. Chloe still had flower petals in her basket when they reached the end of the aisle runner. She turned the basket upside down and dumped them on the ground with a proud grin.

“Done!” said Chloe loudly.

Grant chuckled and gave both girls double thumbs up. “You both did a great job. Thank you.”

Esme snagged both girls and had them sit beside her on the second row. She was seated with Dr. Banner. Dr. Zabo, Tony, and Pepper were sitting on the first row. On the other side of the aisle Phil, Melinda, Jemma, and Antoine were in the front row.

Everyone’s attention turned to the back of the room as Skye walked into the conservatory. She resisted the overwhelming urge to rush over and kiss Grant. He looked as handsome as ever. She loved the way his tuxedo clung to his muscular frame.

Skye slowly walked down the aisle with a genuine smile on her face. She tensed imperceptibly when she saw Mack. They still didn’t know if his faction was responsible for the assassination attempt on Grant. However, she was glad to see the rest of her former team.

Grant felt something in his heart crack when he saw how beautiful Skye looked. She was always gorgeous but this was something entirely different. He was reminded for the perhaps the millionth time that he wasn’t worthy but perhaps just lucky.

When Skye made it to the front of the conservatory, she handed her bouquet over to Darcy. They hugged briefly before she reached out to take Grant’s hand.

Once Tea made sure Skye’s mantilla was out of the way she took her seat beside Cal. She was thrilled that thus far the day had come together as planned. It was a lot of moving parts to assemble in such a short amount of time. However, money and determination made almost anything possible.

The doctor muttered, “Your mother should be here for this. She should see what amazing women her girls have become.”

She smiled at him sadly and nodded in agreement. Tea cautiously took his hand and squeezed it in support. She couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Cal was a lonely tortured soul.

Grant leaned close to Skye and whispered, “You look beautiful, sweet pea.”

“Thank you. You look amazing,” she replied softly as she smoothed a hand down the front of his chest. “Thank you for even thinking to do this, Grant. You are going to be rewarded handsomely for this.”

Grant leaned closer and smiled wolfishly. He said, “Darcy mentioned that there was talk of the Iron Man mask.”

Skye pulled back with a smug smile and nodded. She whispered, “I think we still have that Captain America shield laying around somewhere.”

He tried to hide his salacious grin but failed miserably.

When the song finally ended, Tony stood up and walked over to the young couple. He had opted for an iridescent silver suit because he was Tony Stark and he was prone to peacocking.

He hugged Skye and then hugged Grant.

Tony smiled at the assembled guests and said, “I bet none of you predicted that the record holder for most consecutive years as America’s Most Eligible Bachelor would be the one to officiate the ceremony but it’s my house so I get to do it. Don’t worry Pep made me write my remarks down so that I don’t ramble or say something unfortunate like I normally do. However, just as a warning I’ve already had a few drinks so anything is possible.”

A few snickers went up from the crowd.

“It is an honor to be here tonight to help Grant and Skye renew their vows in front of their friends and family. I don’t think it is a secret that their last wedding is a bit of a blur for both of them. However, if anyone is interested in seeing the footage just see me during the reception. I have the footage and a couple pictures saved on my phone because it is damn funny but also remarkably genuine. Even inebriated it was obvious just how sickeningly in love these two are.”

Grant rolled his eyes at Tony but then smiled at Skye because it was the truth. He was hopelessly in love with the woman standing in front of him.

Tony continued, “Long before Grant and Skye drunkenly stumbled into a 24-hour wedding chapel in Las Vegas they had already willingly tied their fates together for better or for worse. I have never seen a couple so capable of overcoming adversity and so fiercely clinging onto one another throughout it all. I have no doubt that they will approach every challenge that life throws at them with the same determination and fervor because from the very beginning they had to weather hellacious storms some created by others and some created by each other. Theirs is a union truly tested by fire.”

“Too many people view a wedding as the end goal of a relationship. However, a wedding just serves as a midpoint in a grand adventure that a couple takes together. The two of you have shared in the highs and lows of this new union and stand here today to affirm that you will continue to do so. However, you are no longer just husband and wife but you are also a father and a mother. It has been amazing to watch both of you settle into those roles. I have no doubt that there will be many more children in your future seeing as Grant would like to have enough children to field his own basketball team.”

Genuine chuckles went up from the guests.

Phil looked completely gob smacked by the idea.

Grant flashed a grin and said, “Or maybe a hockey team. Even numbers are better. Everyone has a buddy. The buddy system never fails.”

Skye bit her lip to keep from laughing as she poked Grant in the ribs. She snorted. “The buddy system? Really?”

Tony chuckled and said, “I need for the two of you to join hands please.” He pointed at Grant and said, “Hands only.”

Grant chuckled and clasped hands with Skye. “I’ll try to contain myself.”

“Grant Douglas Ward, will you continue to love Skye as your wife and life partner?”

He smirked. “I will.”

“Do you reaffirm that you will keep Skye in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?”

Grant said, “I do.”

Tony said, “Skye Daisy Ward, will you continue to love Grant as your husband and life partner?”

Cal sat up straighter hearing the name Daisy. He couldn’t suppress a genuine smile.

Skye nodded and said, “I will. For the rest of my life.”

“Do you reaffirm that you will keep Grant in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?”

Skye smiled up at Grant and said, “I do.”

Tony said, “Now before the exchanging of rings Grant has vows that he has prepared for this occasion.”

Grant cleared his throat as he looked into Skye’s eyes. “When everyone in the world had given up on me—you saved me, Skye. You saved me when I was too stubborn to want saving. I am grateful because you continue to save me every day. You are my wife, my life partner, and the first real friend I have ever had in the whole of my life. You don’t love me in spite of the sins I have committed, you love me because of the man that you have always believed that I could be. Your love and devotion don’t come with conditions or caveats. It is fierce, eternal, and true. I am unworthy of it just as I am unworthy of you but I try every day to be worthy of everything you have given me—even though I know that I never can be. I fell in love with you the first day I laid eyes on you and I will love you until I draw my last breath.”

Tears slipped down Skye’s cheeks as Grant spoke. Her voice shook as she replied, “I don’t have anything prepared because I didn’t even know about this vow renewal until I slipped into this amazing dress 15 minutes ago. You planned this with Darcy, Pepper, and my sisters. I know that you believe that you are unworthy but I can’t imagine a man that I could love more than I love you. I didn’t know that anyone could love a person as much as you love me. It’s not just the pretty words because those are easy to say. You prove your love for me every day by putting our family and me first. Some people say that they would sacrifice their life for the person they love but that is just hypothetical heroism. However, you have put your life on the line more than once to save me. You say that I saved you, well you breathed life into me. I wasn’t really living before you. I was just existing and I thought that it was enough but it isn’t and it will never be again.”

Tony said, “I told you they were sickeningly in love with each other.” He smiled. “May we have the rings?”

Fitz had been staring at Jemma so much that he missed his cue. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like for the two of them to marry some day. Fitz knew that Jemma wasn’t ready for that but he could hope.  

Grant turned to look at him. “Uh, Fitz. I need the rings.”

The scientist was startled by Grant’s voice. “Huh? Oh! Sorry,” he uttered. He shoved a hand into his breast pocket and then his eyes went wide. “Uh, not in there. One moment please.”

Grant looked amused. “Please tell me you didn’t lose the rings, Fitz. You’ve had them for less than four hours.”

Fitz said, “Lost is an ugly word. I’ve just misplaced them. I’m sure I put them in a different pocket. I’m not exactly familiar with this suit.” He shoved his hand into random pockets until he pulled out the two rings triumphantly. “Ah ha!”

Everyone chuckled heartily.

Ward clapped the younger man on the back and said, “Thank you.”

Fitz grinned at Grant and then dropped the rings into the palm of Tony’s outstretched hand.

Tony handed Grant a white gold diamond wedding band. “Repeat after me: You were my yesterday. You are my today. You will be my tomorrow. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment.”

Grant slid the ring onto Skye’s finger as he repeated, “You were my yesterday. You are my today. You will be my tomorrow. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment.”

Then Tony handed Skye a ring made of onyx with a phoenix etched into it. “Repeat after me: You were my yesterday. You are my today. You will be my tomorrow. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment.”

Skye studied the ring with a smile as she slipped it onto Grant’s finger. She said, “You were my yesterday. You are my today. You will be my tomorrow. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment.”

Tony said, “Grant and Skye, today you have renewed the vows you made to each other on that faithful night in Vegas. You have symbolized the renewal of your union and dedication to one another by joining hands and reciting your vows here in front of the people that love you both. Grant you may now kiss the bride.”

Grant took Skye into his arms and kissed her passionately. He made a bit of a show of dipping her as they kissed.

Their guests stood and applauded for the couple.

Tony said, “I am pleased to reintroduce Mr. and Mrs. Grant and Skye Ward.”

Grant grinned down at Skye after their kiss. He slowly raised her so that she was standing upright once more. “I love you, sweet pea.”

“I love you, too,” Skye whispered in response.

Darcy squealed and hugged Skye and then Grant. “Oh, I am so happy for you guys.”

Fitz shook Grant’s hand. “Congratulations.”

Grant said, “Thank you for being my best man today, Fitz. I know that it was a lot to ask but I really appreciate it.”

The younger man smiled. “It was my pleasure, Grant. I meant what I said earlier. I am glad that you both are so happy together.”

Tea walked over and hugged Skye. “It was so beautiful and Tony didn’t turn it into a total train wreck. I was pleasantly surprised.”

Tony looked offended. “Hey!”

Phil and Melinda slowly approached. The older man said, “Skye…”

Skye turned around and smiled at the couple. She threw her arms around Phil first. “Hi! I’m so glad that you guys were able to make it.”

Phil was surprised by the hug considering how awkward things had been but he promptly hugged her tight. “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world, Skye. I missed your wedding the first time around…I wasn’t going to miss the reception. Who knew that I would get the opportunity to see you get married tonight as well.”

Skye grinned as she slipped out of the hug and then gave a less crushing embrace to Agent May. She knew the woman wasn’t big on hugs but she couldn’t help it. She had missed them both more than she would admit to anyone.

Phil said, “You look beautiful, Skye.”

“Thank you,” Skye replied. She turned around when she heard an awkward cough behind her. She instantly felt bad for not seeking out her father earlier. Skye hugged Cal and then smiled. “Thank you for coming, Dad. How was your flight? Raina said something about you being on a research expedition in the Himalayas.”

Cal returned her smile. “Yes, I cut it short to fly in for the reception. The flight was fine. I slept for a great deal of it. Raina made her boyfriend send his jet to pick me up so I was very comfortable. It seems that he is good for that at least.”

Skye laughed. “I am sure that Ian just loved that.”

“He seems the type to pout. I honestly don’t understand what Raina sees in him. She can do much better.”

Grant walked over with Thalia in his arms. He said, “I don’t either. I offered to set Raina up with Tripp. That way I can kill him for shooting Skye.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Cal chuckled and extended his hand. “It is nice to see you again, Grant. Have you been taking care of my daughter?”

Grant shook the man’s hand.

“Dad, I am capable of taking care of myself thank you very much,” she interjected.

Grant smiled and said, “That’s right. My wife is a total bad ass.”

Skye nodded. “You’ve got that right.”

Cal said, “Just like your mother.”

She smiled at Cal and said, “I am glad that you were able to make it. Do you think that you might be able to stay for a few days? I was hoping that we might have an opportunity to spend time together.”

The doctor smiled widely at his daughter. “I didn’t really have any firm plans. However, I did check into a hotel. I would be happy to extend my stay, Skye.”

Skye linked arms with Cal and said, “There are some people I would like to introduce you to if you have a few minutes. They are important to me and so are you.”

“Sure.”

Skye walked arm and arm with him over to where Phil and Melinda were standing. The couple was chatting amiably with Tony and Pepper. She took a deep breath and said, “Hey. I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation.”

Tony smiled at Skye. “Don’t worry about it, kid. You weren’t interrupting anything incredibly scintillating. What’s up?” He knew very well what was on Skye’s mind and decided to stick around to offer moral support. Tony slung an arm Pepper’s waist to keep her close.

Skye said, “I wanted to introduce AC and May to my father. Guys, this is my dad, Dr. Calvin Zabo. He is a brilliant scientist. I met him while I was in Puerto Rico. Dad, this is Phil Coulson and Melinda May. I worked with them when I was a SHIELD agent. They became like a family to me.”

Cal eyed Phil but his expression remained aloof despite the fury roiling inside of him. He smiled. “I just go by Cal most of the time. I have heard a lot about you from both of my daughters, Director Coulson. It is nice to meet you.”

“It is nice to meet you as well, Dr. Zabo. Skye was an exemplary agent but she is an even better person. You should be very proud of her,” Phil replied.

Cal looked at Skye adoringly and said, “I am very proud of her. I have to be proud enough for myself and for her mother.”

Skye squeezed Cal’s hand. She knew this couldn’t be easy for him. The man had dreamed so many dreams about the life his little girl would have and not a single one had happened in the way he imagined. “Thanks, Dad.”

“It is nice to meet you.” Melinda asked, “Do you still have contact with Skye’s mother?”

He grimaced and said, “No. I haven’t heard from her in nearly two decades. It’s as if she just vanished.”

Phil said, “I’m sorry. That must be very difficult for all of you.”

Cal said, “It is but I have never stopped looking for her and I never will. I was following a lead right before I flew here.”

Skye said, “Tea wants to help me look for her. Now that all five of us have found each other maybe we can all put our heads together to find Mom.”

Cal relaxed a little. “I was just telling Tea that your mother would be so happy to see all five of her girls together at last. Each of you is so special and reminds me so much of her. You and your sisters all look like her. Your eyes remind me of her the most.”

“Really? I thought that we must resemble our mother since we all have such similar attributes. Chiara is the odd duck with her blond hair, blue eyes, and long legs.”

Phil smiled, “I briefly met your younger sister earlier. I also met your two nieces, Skye.”

Skye beamed, “Aren’t they great? Harlow and Chloe are amazing and they love their Uncle Grant. I feel a little sorry for him and Ian. They are the only men in a very female family. Hopefully, I will have at least one son to help balance the totals.”

Coulson said, “I still can’t believe you are pregnant with twins.” He said, “Grant let that part slip earlier. Maybe you will have son.”

Cal said, “A succubus giving birth to a boy is fairly rare. It is not impossible of course because Skye’s uncle is a succubus but he is definitely the exception and not the rule. Chiara is probably more likely to produce a son. It seems her father’s genes are more dominant. It isn’t overly surprising considering his altered genetic make-up.”

Skye tried not to react to the last thing Cal said. If he was being honest then he knew something that none of the sisters did about Chiara. They didn’t have any information about Chiara’s biological father. His biography was conspicuously absent from her file. The man’s vital statistics was the only information recorded. Their mother’s explanation to Esme’s father had been just as vague. She only said that Chiara’s father was unavailable to provide care for her.

She made a mental note to figure out exactly what her father knew about Chiara’s biological father.


	105. Going to the Chapel: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long but I hope that everyone enjoys it.

After the ceremony, everyone cleared out of the conservatory and moved into the living room for drinks and appetizers. It was a perfect time for everyone to chat and make introductions. However, Skye made sure to run interference between certain parties to avoid any unpleasantness on her happy day. She asked Esme to keep Tea well away from Melinda May. Her older sister readily agreed because she knew well enough how Tea felt about SHIELD as a whole. Esme also knew the story of the women’s first encounter in Puerto Rico. Suffice to say Tea had a long memory and wasn’t really prone to forgiveness.

Skye also tried to keep her father occupied by introducing him to Dr. Bruce Banner. Surprisingly the two scientists had a lot in common with one another. She wanted to spend some time with Coulson and May but she couldn’t do that with her father shooting them death glares. He hated them perhaps even more than Grant did. She really didn’t want Cal drawing unwanted attention to himself. Skye had a limited understanding of the experiments he conducted on himself. However, she was certain that SHIELD would see him as a threat if he freaked out and started changing before their eyes. She would have asked Raina for her help but she couldn’t trust her sister not to stoke the fire. She had a habit of making mischief when bored.

While everyone enjoyed signature cocktails and appetizers, a small crew moved round tables into the conservatory for the reception. Black tablecloths and silver runners covered the tables. Intricate centerpieces containing peacock feathers and candles occupied the center of each table. The twinkling lights overhead shone down on the shiny black dance floor like stars. JARVIS served as the deejay for the evening because Tea and Pepper thought it was best to keep the number of outsiders to a minimum. Tony’s AI also pulled double duty as the photographer. He captured several great pictures of Skye and Grant with various guests. It was nice to have Tony’s high-resolution surveillance cameras do more than spy for once.

As promised, Grant went outside with Harlow and Chloe to play soccer during the cocktail hour. Fitz, Tripp, Jules, Chiara, and Clint joined in on the game. The girls had a blast running around Tony’s sprawling backyard with only a few decorative lampposts and the stars to light the way. The game lasted almost the full hour without there being a real winner. However, it broke up just as the conservatory was ready for the reception. Grant headed inside to freshen up before it was time for him to make his entrance with Skye. He was glad that he had decided to take off his shirt and jacket because he managed to work up a sweat.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he smiled seeing Skye sitting on the bed waiting for him. Grant sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. He interlaced their fingers and said, “Hey, sweet pea. Did you enjoy your time with Coulson and May?”

She smiled and said, “Yes, I did. I have missed them both so much. I even got to formally introduce them to Thalia. You should have seen AC’s face. He absolutely melted when he held her for the first time. Thank you for giving me time with them. I know that you decided to make yourself scarce to make my time with them simpler. It was tense enough having my dad lurking around. He really doesn’t like SHIELD.”

He shrugged. “You love them and they love you. I want you to be happy and I know having Coulson and May in your life makes you happy. I am glad that you were able to spend time with them just socializing. Everything has been too crazy lately for anything like that.” Grant chuckled and said, “At least I have something in common with your dad. We can have drinks and complain about SHIELD’s habit of governmental overreach.”

Skye laughed and kissed him softly. “Thank you for making nice with my dad. I know he feels out of place in my life. I am trying to figure out a way to make him fit. He agreed to stick around for a week or so. We will have more time to spend with him. He’s excited about being a grandfather.”

“Yeah?” he asked. Grant placed a hand on Skye’s stomach and smiled. “Did you tell him about the twins?”

Skye shook her head. “I didn’t need to tell him. Raina had already broken the news. He was happy. AC and Melinda were happy, too. Everything has seemed more real since we had the 4D ultrasound. I am excited and nervous all at the same time.”

Grant kissed her softly. “You shouldn’t be nervous, sweet pea. You are already an amazing mother to Thalia. You’re so good with her. You are going to be great with our twins, too.”

“I’m just glad that Thalia is young. I don’t want her to ever think that I love her less. I want her to know that she’s as much my child as… I don’t want her to feel different, Grant. I remember living in foster homes and feeling like I didn’t belong.”

He cradled her face in his hands. “We are going to make sure that all of our children feel loved, Skye. Thalia is going to know that you loved her from the very beginning. I promise.”

Skye smirked and asked, “All of our children? How many is that now?”

He chuckled softly and said, “I don’t know. I say that we should have or adopt as many children as we can conceivably keep up with. I want a big family. Being with you makes me believe that I could be a good father.”

“You are a good father, Grant. I always believed that you would be or I would have taken the proper precautions with birth control no matter what the sisters at St. Agnes Orphanage taught me.”

Grant chuckled and said, “The joys of a good Catholic education. I had one of those, too.”

Skye giggled and said, “We should head back downstairs. The reception can’t really start without us.”

He stood up and offered Skye his hand. “Let’s go and greet our guests, beautiful.”

Grant and Skye walked downstairs to the first floor and headed towards the conservatory.

As they got ready to walk into the door JARVIS said, “Now, may I please have your undivided attention as we welcome Mr. and Mrs. Grant and Skye Ward. Please join the Stark Family in congratulating the happy couple.”

Everyone stood and applauded as the couple walked into the conservatory.

Skye couldn’t help looking around in awe of the room’s transformation. She couldn’t believe that all of this had been accomplished in an hour’s time. Skye was suddenly very glad that she didn’t have to plan any of this. She didn’t think that she was capable of putting something like this together on such short notice.

A spotlight appeared in the center of the dance floor.

Grant took Skye’s hand and walked into the middle of the dance floor. He smiled looking down into her eyes as Keaton Henson’s song _If I’m to Die_ began to play. It wasn’t what you would call a traditional first song but then they weren’t what you would call a traditional couple. Grant pulled Skye to his chest as they slowly swayed to the dreary ballad. He rested his hand against her back and closed his eyes. Perhaps this wedding wasn’t just for his beautiful wife. Maybe he needed this night too in order to convince himself it was all real. Against Skye’s ear, he quietly sang, “ _If I’m to die before holding you in my arms. Know my arms were the worst off for it._ ”

Skye’s eyes lit up when she heard Grant’s gravelly voice against her ear. It was the first time he had ever even hummed a melody to her. She leaned up and pecked his lips sweetly before she rested her head against his chest. Skye couldn’t have asked for a more perfect night. Her family and friends were present to watch her get married this time around. More importantly, they were here to celebrate it with her. For one night, her biological family and her SHIELD family were putting aside their differences and getting along for her benefit. She felt incredibly lucky to go from being an orphan to having a room full of people that loved her, but none more than the man holding her like fragile crystal in his arms as they danced.

Phil and Melinda were sitting together at a table close to the dance floor. Simmons, Fitz, Tripp, and Mack were sitting with them as well. Bobbi and Hunter were invited but couldn’t make it to the reception because they were still on a mission. At the last update, the couple was chasing down a promising lead on Gordon in Ontario. Hunter was watching Bobbi closely because twice she had tried to sneak off without him. Coulson was sure that she was trying to get away from Hunter to make contact with her superiors. However, he was very good at recognizing Bobbi’s tricks. There were some benefits to being her ex-husband. Hunter managed to stash several tracking devices in items Bobbi wouldn’t disappear without taking with her—including her weapon of choice.

Melinda smiled watching Skye and Ward dance together. She would never approve of the man. However, she knew better than to try to pry the couple apart. They were happy together and determined to make their relationship last. She could only hope that Skye’s faith in Ward would prove to be smart. Melinda didn’t want to watch Skye get her heart broken for a second time. The scars from a broken heart had the tendency to fade slowly—if at all.

Phil kissed her cheek and then whispered into her hair, “Skye looks beautiful tonight. Doesn’t she? I am glad that we were able to make it despite everything that is going on. I wouldn’t have wanted to miss this for the world. She looks happy, too. She looks genuinely happy.”

His biggest worry had been that his actions forced Skye into Ward’s arms. However, after tonight he knew better. For better or worse they couple was in love. Phil couldn’t ask for much more for a girl he thought of as his daughter.

“Yes, she does, Phil. She is glowing.”

“She has a lot to be happy about tonight. It was a beautiful ceremony.”

“Everything looks wonderful. Pepper and Skye’s sister did a great job planning everything,” Melinda replied begrudgingly. Phil wasn’t alone in his concern about being replaced in Skye’s life. Melinda could see how much the younger woman leaned on her sister.

Phil raised an eyebrow at the tone May used on the last statement. He tried not to smile because he knew she wouldn’t like it. Jealousy wasn’t really an emotion she knew well and she would hardly acknowledge it.  “You saw how excited she was to see both of us this evening. She misses you even if she isn’t thrilled with the agency right now. We aren’t going to lose her. Besides, I think with twins on the way Skye will need all the love and support that she can get. Three young children would be a lot for any new mother to handle.”

Melinda softly mocked, “Grandpa Phil.”

“I’d call you _Grandma Melinda_ if I wasn’t sure you would hurt me in some unspeakable way,” he replied.

“You are a smart man, Phil Coulson.”

The couple clapped when the song ended.

Grant wrapped an arm around Skye’s waist as they faced their guests. “I just want to thank everyone for being part of today. Skye deserved so much more than a dodgy wedding in Las Vegas. But even drunk out of my gourd I knew there was no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.”

Skye smiled at Grant and then addressed their guests. “I am so happy that all of you are here. I want to thank my sister Tea and the wonderful Pepper Potts for planning every detail of this amazing evening. I am so grateful to have both of you in my corner. I’d also like to thank Tony Stark for…everything. I wouldn’t be standing here today with this man as my husband if it wasn’t for you. And your generosity.”

Grant and Skye walked over to their table and had a seat with Cal and Darcy on either side of them. A server promptly handed Grant a champagne flute and gave Skye a mocktail.

Tony stood up with a glass in hand. “Everyone please raise your glasses and join me in toasting Skye and Grant. To the happy couple, may they share decades of love and happiness. Salud!”

“Salud!” Everyone replied.

Tony sat down beside Pepper and draped his arm over her chair as the servers started bringing in the first course. He smirked, “It seems like everyone is behaving this evening.”

Grant chuckled and said, “Honestly, I’m shocked but happy for Skye’s sake.”

Skye smirked and asked, “Only for my sake?”

He shrugged and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You know I like a little chaos in my life, sweet pea. It makes everything more interesting.”

Darcy laughed at Grant as a server placed the first course in front of her. She said, “Today is supposed to be a chaos free day. I don’t want anything to get in the way of my time with the chocolate fountain.”

Skye grinned at her friend. “I was just thinking the same thing. I can’t wait to get over there. If it wouldn’t totally be a bad example for Harlow and Chloe I’d totally be over there right now.”

Everyone chatted quietly during the first and second courses. JARVIS played music at a moderate volume in the background to fill the relative silence. A few people took the time to dance between courses.

Skye and Cal were engaged in a lively conversation about his travels. Apparently, the man had visited all seven continents.

Grant smiled wistfully as he watched the father and daughter interact. It was nice to see Skye having such a good time. However, it wasn’t lost on him that all of the guests were there for the bride. Perhaps they could split Tony down the middle because he genuinely liked Grant. Skye’s family liked him as well and he liked them in return but it wasn’t the same.

Darcy placed a hand on Grant’s arm and said, “I’m sorry that your family couldn’t be here tonight, Grant.”

Normally, the former specialist would have put his walls up and denied the implications of the statement. However, he couldn’t do that where Darcy was concerned. She had seen behind his mask too often for it to be believable. He said, “Tonight wouldn’t be enjoyable if my family was here. Trust me when I say they make everything worse. My getting shot was a blessing in disguise. Perhaps it would have been nice for Nora and Michael to be here but it would have meant my parents and Christian being invited as well. This night was more about Skye than me anyway.”

“You know that it’s okay to want something for yourself, too. You’re not going to be less of an amazing husband to Skye if you do,” she replied. “She wants you to be just as happy as she is. Skye is awesome like that.”

Grant picked up his glass of champagne and looked at her speculatively. “I do want things.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and said, “Revenge fantasies don’t count as wanting things.”

He nearly choked on his drink as he laughed. Grant smirked at her. “I’m not exactly well adjusted. It’s not as if I would want the things that normal people want.”

“Normal, schmoral. What’s normal anyway? You live in a skyscraper that serves as a superhero commune. A Norse deity lives like four floors above you when he isn’t in a realm that doesn’t exist on our same plane of existence. You take meditation lessons from a brilliant scientist that just happens to turn into a very large green rage monster.”

“Point taken. Maybe I should want something.” Grant refilled his glass of champagne and asked, “What do you suggest, oh Wise One?”

Darcy shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Maybe you could spend some time trying to figure that out. That’s what I’m doing.”

Grant’s eyebrows went up at that. “Is that right?”

“It’s easy to get lost in the fray when you are Tony Stark’s illegitimate daughter. I think that’s why I started dating Clint. He was the first one that saw me as me after the news about my paternity leaked to the press. I don’t even like working for Stark Industries I just took the job because I moved to New York to be closer to my dad. It didn’t feel right to just live off him like a leech.”

He said, “You are so much more than just Tony Stark’s daughter. You’re amazing.”

Darcy waved a hand dismissively. “I didn’t bring it up to make this about me, Grant. I just…one day you’ll get the revenge you deserve. But then what? Being a great father, husband, and friend are good things. But what about you? What do you want?”

Grant said, “I want an evil lair where I can make nefarious plans.”

Darcy laughed so loud everyone at the table looked at her for a moment. She glared at Grant and hid her face with her hand. She huffed, “That is the last time I try to help you.”

Everyone went back to their conversations.

He smirked and said, “No it won’t be the last time and I appreciate it. You’re right. I don’t really know how to be my own person. I’ve got as far as likes expensive liquor, tattoos, and facial hair. I like setting things on fire and occasionally killing people…those last two things aren’t mutually exclusive.”

Darcy choked back a laugh. “Cool. Hobbies are cool. Maybe we can find you some hobbies that aren’t felonies—like stamp collecting or knitting.”

“Now you’re asking too much,” he joked. He gave it some thought just to humor her. He said, “I like sports.”

She clapped her hands together emphatically and said, “There! You are in a city that is filthy with sports teams. We have the Yankees, the Rangers, the Islanders, the Jets, the Giants, the Mets, the Knicks, and the Nets. We even have a MLS team that isn’t very good but whatevs futbol is the future.”

Grant laughed and shook his head. “I am a Yankees fan. I think the MLS is ridiculous. I am more of a Real Madrid fan.”

“See, now we know that you like starting fires, killing people, Real Madrid, and the Yankees. We are on a roll!”

He bumped her shoulder with his and said, “Thank you.”

Darcy shrugged and asked, “What are second wives for?”

*************

JARVIS raised the volume of the music after everyone finished the third course. Now the reception really looked like a party. Almost everyone was dancing or mingling while they enjoyed the desserts on offer. Grant tore his eyes away from Skye and Darcy dancing when heard tentative footsteps approaching his table. He took a sip from his champagne flute when noticed that it was Ian Quinn. There was no love lost between the pair. Their interactions were civil at best and it was a miracle when Grant didn’t threaten to do the older man some sort of bodily harm. He was serious about killing Ian the moment his relationship with Raina ended. 

He said, “Walk away, Quinn. Our deal is that I don't kill you for what you did to Skye and you keep your distance from me when she and Raina aren't present. It’s a good deal. Let’s continue to adhere to it. Yeah?” 

Ian didn’t enjoy interacting with Grant anymore than was absolutely necessary. The younger man’s eerily intense stare always made a chill run up his spine. He spoke through gritted teeth, “I assure you that I am not interested in being _bros_ , Ward. I am only here at Raina’s request. Last week, she asked me to use my contacts in Boston to dig up a lead on your shooter. It seems that Stark might have been right about this splinter group not being responsible.” 

Request wasn’t exactly the right word for how Raina approached him with the matter. She all but demanded that he figure out who was behind the shooting before another attempt could be made on Grant’s life. People didn’t just change their minds about wanting someone dead. The responsible party would no doubt try finishing the job the moment an opportunity presented itself. She was worried about Skye and Thalia being caught in the crossfire. 

Grant sat up more as the words washed over him. He motioned to the empty chair across from him. He could tolerate Ian if he was actually being useful in some way. Grant never had a problem with working an asset no matter how annoying or despicable they might be. _Means to an end_ might as well have been tattooed on his back. Grant flashed a feral grin that was all teeth. “Well, have a seat and make yourself comfortable, future brother-in-law. I hope that you are enjoying the festivities. I understand we dragged you away from some form of villainy. I believe Raina mentioned an arms dealer.” 

Ian grimaced at the rapid shift in tone. He hated being around the former specialist even more when he was being _friendly_. Ian always felt as if he was the prey and Grant was the predator luring him into a trap. He knew from experience that he was justified in that feeling. Devotion to his wife aside Grant was dangerous and mildly deranged. “I had to splash a good deal of cash around to some very unsavory people. More than I thought I would considering the blue-collar reputation of the city. Imagine my genuine surprise when I learned that the hotel where the sniper’s nest was located is protected.” 

Grant’s entire demeanor shifted. He already knew where this was going. Grant’s hand tightened around the glass so much that he thought it might break. He placed his glass onto the table and leaned closer so that Ian could hear him clearly over the din of AC/DC. He asked, “Protected by whom?” 

Ian shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He really didn’t relish being the bearer of bad news. He replied, “My information indicates that the hotel is protected and owned by the O’Phelan family. I had to run down an impressive web of shell companies but it proved my intel to be correct. No one from the area would dare bring that sort of scrutiny onto the family unless it was sanctioned. Do you have any angry mob bosses on you ever growing suspect list?” 

He chuckled wryly. “No. I haven't pissed off any mob bosses lately. However, you have you given me proof that my loving brother is most likely responsible for the assassination attempt on me. My brother and old man O’Phelan’s eldest son are boyhood friends. They went to the same parochial school for all twelve years. He must have reached out to Patrick after my mother announced that the vote went in my favor. He would have been able to provide a venue and the hit man to pull off the job on such short notice.” 

Ian looked shocked. “Well, that certainly makes for awkward holidays. Makes me glad my sycophant parents are long gone.” 

Grant shrugged easily and picked up his glass once more. “I suppose turnabout is only fair play. I tried to kill him once but I failed. I am only disappointed that the coward didn’t pull the trigger himself. It isn’t really sporting to hire a professional to do the job. If you are going to try to kill your brother it should damn well be by your own hand.” 

This was one of those moments when Ian didn’t want to make any sudden moves. He could almost see the wheels turning in the man’s head. Ian almost felt bad for the poor bastard that would be on the receiving end of those thoughts. He had no doubt that they were lethal and quite possibly very painful. 

“In any case, I managed to procure the name of the man that pulled the trigger. It was easier than I expected to get someone to talk about it. There are some stress fractures in that organization. The don will be stepping down soon and there is a groundswell of discontent about his heir apparent. The family appears to be splitting in two when it comes to supporting Patrick O’Phelan’s probable ascension.” He removed a scrap of paper from his pocket and slid it across the table. “I assume that you won't need my help sorting this. Raina was very insistent that the responsible party should die a slow painful humiliating death.” 

Grant picked up the piece of paper. He smiled easily and said, “A girl after my own heart. However, I have something else in mind. Tell me more about this discontent within the ranks of the O’Phelan family. How wide spread is the turmoil?”


	106. Going to the Chapel: Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware! This a super long chapter and important stuff happens! Is there such a thing as delayed break-up sex? I might have made it a thing. Or not. Just read the chapter and see for yourself. Big things are coming up in the next couple of chapters.

Jemma studied Fitz’s face as they danced together. Despite her icy demeanor, she had been genuinely happy to see him after such a protracted separation. She couldn’t remember the last time that they had been apart for more than a few days at a time. They talked extensively about his decision to lie to her. They talked even more about his connection to Jules. However, when it was all said and done Jemma forgave him. Fitz had a big heart and he would never stand by and allow an innocent to be harmed. Unfortunately, they still fundamentally disagreed on SHIELD’s agenda but the couple agreed to disagree. However, there still seemed to be something off with him and that made Jemma uncomfortable.

“Are we ever going to talk about the elephant in the room, Fitz?” asked Jemma. She gave him an inscrutable look.

The scientist’s eyes widened just a touch. The brief distraction made him step on Simmons’ toes. He jolted backward and apologized, “I am sorry. Are your feet okay, Jemma?”

She laughed airily and said, “My toes are just fine, Fitz. I remembered to wear closed toe shoes for just this occasion.”

“You know me so well. My dancing skills aren’t exactly impressive.” He rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed. Fitz often wished he were a bit more suave.

“But I do believe your dancing skills are getting a bit better. If I didn’t know any better I would think that you’ve been practicing behind my back,” she commented.

Fitz said, “No, I don’t really have very much time for such pursuits. However, I think training with Tripp has made me a bit less clumsy. Even Ward mentioned that I am not quite so ungainly anymore.”

She hummed in agreement and gave the scientist an appraising look before offering her hand to him. Jemma wasn’t exactly pleased at the chummy relationship between Fitz and the former specialist. She would never forgive him for the things he did to their team—to Fitz. Jemma couldn’t understand how Fitz could stand to even be in the same room with Ward—let alone stand in as his best man. She hadn’t spoken a word to the man all night. Jemma only approached Skye when she was certain that Ward was otherwise occupied.

He moved closer once more and rested his hand on the small of her back. “What elephant were you talking about? I would say that there are quite a few in this room.”

Simmons’ gaze shifted to Mack almost involuntarily. It had been difficult not to let on that she knew the truth about his duplicity. However, Fitz wasn’t the only one that had sharpened his skills over the last year. Jemma was a better liar than she once was—not that she could have been a worse liar. Delicately, she ventured, “I am talking about your desire to leave SHIELD.”

Leo cleared his throat to regain his bearings because this was unexpected. Earlier, he decided to follow Grant’s advice and wait until later to broach the subject of resigning. It was just smart to give her time to digest everything else happening in their world. However, he couldn’t very well lie to Jemma if she was asking him directly. “Ah. Is it so obvious?”

“It wasn’t until I read the transcript of your conversation. I didn’t realize that you were so unhappy,” Jemma replied. She knew that was partly the reason for the initial anger she felt. Jemma felt as if Mack wasn’t the only one who pulled the wool over their eyes. She cared for Leo. They shared a living space and a bed. How could she have missed his discontent? She also didn’t understand why he never mentioned Jules’ powers to her. Jemma felt as if Fitz didn’t trust her.

Leo glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear their conversation. “I am always happy with you, Jemma. I was happy with you at the academy. I was happy with you in the field. I am happy with you at the Playground. I am just not happy as a SHIELD agent. I don’t like where the agency is going. I don’t particularly enjoy making weapons all of the time. I also don’t like a world where anyone could look at Jules and see anything other than a girl in need of help. She is no monster. She is not a criminal. Why should she be tagged and monitored like an oddity or an animal released into the wild? I want to feel good again about the work that I do. Right now I don’t feel like one of the good guys.”

He looked over Jemma’s shoulder to where Jules and Chiara were laughing and talking. Fitz felt proud that he had been able to help her. Professor Xavier and the instructors at his institute went out of their way to provide their charges with a sense of normalcy. Jules was settling in easily with the other students.

Jemma’s smooth steps faltered minutely as she truly absorbed what Fitz was saying to her. She said, “We still do a lot of good in the world, Fitz. We have been capturing the dangerous criminals that Hydra released. We have been dismantling Hydra piece by piece—sometimes at great personal loss for the agency. We have taken control of the super soldier and the Deathlok programs so that they don’t fall into the wrong hands.”

“I’m not sure that our hands can be considered the right hands, Jemma,” he replied softly. This was perhaps the most honest Fitz had been about his true feelings where SHEILD was concerned.

Her eyes widened. “How could you say that?”

Fitz said, “I’ve seen the darker side of SHIELD and I don’t like it. Have you ever taken to the time to read the files that were released when SHIELD fell? It was hard to separate which atrocities belonged to Hydra and which belonged to SHIELD.”

Jemma winced because her father had asked similar questions not long after everything went public. “Every agency will have flaws. There is always going to be a certain amount of corruption but I trust Director Coulson. I believe in his vision for the new and improved SHIELD. He has no intention of going back to the bad old days.”

“He’s been obsessing over powered people, Jemma. He has been devoting so many resources and man hours to tracking them down. We could be using those resources to go after Hydra. He has been even more focused since Puerto Rico.”

She said, “We need to add the powered people to the Gifted Index, Fitz. Hydra could find these people and use them against us or even reveal their existence to public at large. There would be mass panic if they knew about powered people. Everyone is still so shaky from Loki’s invasion.”

“Powered people didn’t have anything to do with the invasion. I am sure some of the victims from that day were powered people. There are far more of them than I would have ever thought. It’s not isolated the way we once believed. If these people have not decided to start a revolution to overthrow us yet, I don’t think that it is fair to assume that they will do one day. Targeting these people and forcing our regulations on them is what might spark the very thing SHIELD is fighting so hard to prevent. Either way, I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Jemma was surprised to hear such an impassioned argument from Fitz. It was obvious that he had been harboring these feelings for quite some time. “Are you going to accept Mr. Stark’s job offer?”

Leo said, “I have been thinking about it. It is a good offer, Jemma. I think it might make me happy. I would still be willing to be a consultant for SHIELD if they really needed my assistance but…I don’t think that I could do full-time anymore. I hope you understand, Jemma.”

“I do. I think you should do whatever will make you happy, Leo. I don’t want you to be somewhere that has made you so very unhappy but I can’t come with you. I have some reservations about the direction things are going but I think the best way to change SHIELD is from within.” This was an awful time and place but Simmons was scared that she would lose her nerve if she waited any longer.

Fitz felt as if he had been slapped but he only smiled at Simmons. He nodded. “I understand. You have a right to be happy as well. I haven’t made a decision yet but I will keep you apprised of my deliberations. You will be the first to know when I make a decision about my employment.”

Despite his best effort to pretend otherwise Jemma knew that she had hurt his feelings. The overly formal reply was a dead giveaway. He always became very Scottish whenever he was upset. “Please don’t be angry with me, Fitz. I have had several days to think this through very well. I enjoy my work with SHIELD. I don’t think I could go back to spending all of my days locked in a lab. I jumped at the chance to join Coulson’s team for a reason. I also couldn’t imagine leaving the team behind.”

He could feel the smile on his face threatening to crack under the weight of his emotions. Fitz didn’t know how much longer he could maintain the façade. However, the thing that was startlingly clear was that he would always do more for Jemma than she would ever do for him. In fairness, he did those things willingly and perhaps he had no right to expect reciprocity. He kissed her cheek as the song ended. “I understand, Jemma. You don’t need to explain. I love you.”

Jemma looked at him hopefully. She asked, “How about another dance? We should take advantage of the great music.”

Fitz shook his head and flashed an impish smile. “I don’t know if your poor feet could take another round so soon. Perhaps there will be time for another later? The night is still young after all.”

She uttered a soft, “Oh. Okay.”

He nodded at her and then exited the conservatory through one of the doors that led outside. Fitz needed fresh air and clarity.

Director Coulson had seen the exchange and didn’t need to hear the words to figure out what was going on between his agents. He looked for Melinda in the crowd and found her talking to Banner. He decided to follow Fitz outside.

Fitz was sitting on a stone retaining wall staring up at the sky. However, he looked behind him when he heard the door open and close. In greeting, he said, “Director…”

Phil shoved his hands into his pockets as he came to a stop next to the younger man. “Are you okay, Fitz?”

He turned his attention back to the sky and nodded. “I am fine.”

“People who say that they are fine so rarely are…”

Fitz said, “Life has a funny way of never going the way you think that it should. You would think that at my age that I wouldn’t be surprised by that.”

“At your age?” He huffed out a laugh. “You’ve barely lived.”

“Perhaps…”

Phil had a seat next to him on the retaining wall. “Would you like to talk about it?”

He chuckled. “No. I have a feeling that you won’t exactly be on my side. I could use an ally right now…”

“You never know. Run it by me anyway. I might just surprise you, Fitz.”

Fitz shrugged. “I thought my biggest problem was that I was unhappy with SHIELD. However, I think perhaps a bigger problem is that Jemma doesn’t love me as much as I love her. She never did and I don’t know that she ever will. I can’t help thinking that she’s only with me because I nearly died while saving her life.”

“She loves you, Fitz. I have no doubt in that,” Phil proclaimed.

He nodded. “I know that she does. But that isn’t the same thing as being in love with me, is it?”

The older man shook his head and admitted, “No. No, it isn’t. However, you might want to ask Simmons before you do anything rash.”

Fitz gave a broken laugh. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and opened it. Inside of the handkerchief, there was an antique engagement ring. “It would appear that I already have, sir.”

Phil’s eyes widened. “You proposed?” Coulson definitely didn’t see that one coming. If he had to wager, Phil would say that neither did Jemma.

He chuckled. “No. Jemma saved me the embarrassment of that. She told me that if I left SHIELD she wouldn’t follow me. A long distance relationship is one thing but a long distance marriage is quite another. But it isn’t likely that she would accept my proposal anyway.  I don’t know what I was thinking asking my mother to express mail the ring to me. It was a terrible idea.”

“It might be a little soon to propose marriage, Fitz.” He squeezed the younger man’s shoulder in sympathy.

“It isn’t for me. I’ve been in love with Jemma for years. I just never had the bleeding courage to tell her. Maybe I am just a coward or perhaps my subconscious knew what I refused to acknowledge.” He crumpled the handkerchief up and shoved it back into his pocket. “But you didn’t come out here to talk to me about my relationship. You wanted to talk about my resigning from SHIELD.”

Phil shook his head. “That can wait until another time.”

Fitz said, “It’s fine. I’ll tell you the same thing I told Jemma. I haven’t made a decision yet. However, when I have you will be the _second_ person that I tell.”

“You could have come to me with your reservations, Fitz. Am I such a tyrant that you had to hide your true feelings from me?”

Leo sighed. “You aren’t a tyrant but you seem quite sure that you are doing the right thing. I didn’t think anything I could have said would have convinced you otherwise.”

“I value my team’s input, Fitz. I always have and I hope it hasn’t changed since I became the director. I know that I have become more suspicious in general but Hydra has made all of us less trusting. What worries you most?”

“I don’t like the Gifted Index. Cataloging people just isn’t right. The things that I have learned…I can’t unlearn them. Skye is going to kill me for this but you should know that Dr. Whitehall used our Gifted Index to kidnap people. He experimented on them to create more and varied powered people. Perhaps he would have done the same on his own but…we aided him. This man held Skye’s mother captive years ago. He stole her blood and even a few of her organs. Her succubus powers helped her organs regenerate but…that is the kind of devil we could be exposing innocent people to.”

Phil’s stomach knotted as he watched the horrified expression on Fitz’s face. He got the distinct feeling that there was much more that the younger man was keeping from him.

“I wanted to make the world a better place…somewhere along the way I have stopped feeling like I am doing that by working for SHIELD. Weapons that I developed for the agency are now in the possession of Hydra. Do you know how many people those weapons have killed officially? I do.”

***********

Darcy smiled as she watched Grant whisper something, probably obscene, into Skye’s ear. The couple looked genuinely happy despite all of the unknowns swirling around them. She was happy for them because they certainly deserved a night like this. However, some small part of Darcy was jealous. It wasn’t that she begrudged her friends’ happiness—that couldn’t be further from the truth. Darcy just wished that she could find something similar. At one point, she thought maybe it would be possible to have something like that with Clint. The young woman still berated herself for being so gullible.

Perhaps her love for the archer is what made Darcy ignore the little voice in the back of her head. There were signs all along that pointed to Clint’s insincerity. If he truly loved her the way he claimed then he wouldn’t have wanted to keep their relationship a secret. He would have wanted to make a firmer commitment to the girl that was obviously head over heels in love with him. Finding out that she was pregnant had been a blessing in so many ways. Darcy really wanted to be a mother despite the circumstances. However, the pregnancy also forced her hand. It made Darcy pluck up the courage to discover the truth. If not for her pregnancy, Darcy would have willingly continued the farce. She would have been too afraid to walk away from the man she loved. Her baby gave her courage. Darcy didn’t know if she would be a good mother but she knew that she couldn’t be one while being a doormat.

Darcy dipped another strawberry in the chocolate fountain and popped it into her mouth. At least being pregnant meant no one would bat an eyelash at her eating her feelings tonight. They would assume that it was just the ravenous appetite of an expectant mother. Fortunately, Tea and Pepper’s choice of caterer was outstanding. All of the food was delicious and there was plenty of it. Her gazed shifted across the room to where Tony and Pepper were dancing. She tried not to giggle at the way her father was watching Tea and Steve dancing. He was behaving as if he was a chaperone at a middle school dance. She was just waiting for him to suggest that the couples should swap partners.

Phil and Melinda had been on the dance floor for the better part of the evening. Apparently, the couple really liked dancing and they were very good at it. It was nice seeing them behaving as a normal couple would. She had heard the rumors about their relationship and Skye confirmed it but seeing was believing.

Her smile faltered a little when she saw Clint dancing with Natasha. His love for the assassin was obvious as he looked into her eyes. Darcy wondered how she could have possibly been so blind. She truly never suspected Clint and Natasha—even once she admitted to herself that something was wrong about her relationship. Darcy assumed that he was sleeping around with normal women—not her. She didn’t know if she was stupid or if they were just really good at disguising their feelings for one another until they didn’t have to anymore. A dull ache settled in her stomach when she realized that Clint never once looked at her that way. Darcy groaned when she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to start crying in the middle of Grant and Skye’s reception. She felt pathetic enough without drawing attention away from their happy day.

Darcy tried to blink back the tears but quickly realized that it was a losing battle. Fat tears began to slip down her cheeks. Darcy wiped them away hoping that no one noticed. She sighed quietly and then made a beeline for the exit. Darcy decided just to go have a good cry in a bathroom. Afterward she would wash her face and reapply her make-up. No one would be the wiser. If someone did notice, she would just blame it on pregnancy hormones. Darcy wasn’t sure that it wasn’t at least partly true anyway. She picked up her clutch from the table as she hurriedly walked out of the conservatory.

Nothing escaped Natasha Romanov’s eagle eyes—even when she was dancing to Eric Clapton at a reception. She definitely couldn’t miss the way Darcy tore out of the room as if she was on fire. Natasha was regretting her decision to attend the party. However, Clint swore that it would be okay. She was learning that he really didn’t know how to manage a relationship. It was something she would have known in the past if he’d ever tried to have one before now. The assassin leveled her partner with a steely gaze. “I thought you said that you cleared the air with Darcy last week. You said that she was okay with me being your date for Skye and Grant’s reception.”

Clint blinked in surprise at the abrupt shift in mood. Thus far, the couple had enjoyed their night. The drinks were great and the food was even better. The reception had turned out to be a lot more fun than Clint had anticipated. Stark was even speaking to him without sneering. He said, “I did clear the air with Darcy, Tasha. We had lunch at her favorite deli. I paid. I apologized for not being straight with her about my feelings for you from the beginning. She said that she understood. Darcy even said that she hoped that you and I would be happy together. It didn’t sound ironic or sarcastic at the time. What’s going on?”

Natasha tried to hold in a sigh. She knew that Clint wouldn’t lie to her—he was definitely telling the truth. Either Darcy lied to Clint when she said that she would be okay with Natasha being his date or the young woman meant it at the time but was having a hard time coping in reality. Not that she could blame her. Natasha thought for certain that Clint would choose Darcy once he learned of the pregnancy. Family was important to the archer. She had told him that he should choose Darcy but it didn’t mean that losing him wouldn’t have hurt. “Well, I can’t think of another reason that she would have rushed out of the room in tears.”

Clint groaned and ran a hand over his head in frustration. He had seen her just a few minutes ago sticking her finger into the chocolate fountain like a kid. It was such a Darcy thing to do. She had a wicked sweet tooth. He would have been surprised if she hadn’t asked Tony to buy one for the tower yet. Clint kissed Natasha and then said, “I need to go find Darcy. I need to make sure that she is okay. Once I do, it might be better if we called it a night. I didn’t do this to hurt her. I haven’t done anything to hurt her on purpose but it seems to be all that I do.”

Natasha said, “You’re not the only guilty party here, Clint. I think we have all handled this situation poorly—you probably the most. However, you told Darcy that you wanted an open relationship. She should not have expected your relationship to grow into anything more than that. However, you also should have told her about us. You should have given her the chance to make a decision knowing all of the facts. And I shouldn’t have told you to try to find happiness with someone else when I knew that you wouldn’t really be able to do it. We all set ourselves up to fail.”

Clint took a deep breath and shook his head. Darcy had told him almost the same thing at lunch. He should have told her the truth. She might have agreed to being second fiddle. He said, “You’re right. I know that you are right, Tasha. It was never supposed to be like this. She wasn’t supposed to fall in love with me and I wasn’t supposed to…none of this was supposed to happen. Listen, it won’t take me long to find Darcy. If I know her, and I do, she won’t want to talk to me anyway but I at least want to make sure that she is okay physically. I’ll meet you back here in ten minutes.”

He walked out of the conservatory and groaned. He didn’t even know where to begin looking for Darcy in the massive house. However, considering that she was wearing a pair of stilettos he didn’t think she would have trudged upstairs in them. Clint decided to limit his search to the first floor. If he was better liked by JARVIS he would have just asked for help finding Darcy. However, the AI seemed to dislike him even more than Tony did. He assumed it was because JARVIS had been given a front row seat to Clint’s relationships with both Darcy and Natasha—as well as the fallout.

Clint rounded a corner and got ready to walk by a bedroom but stopping seeing that the door was ajar. All of the other doors he passed had been closed. He lightly knocked on the bedroom door and asked, “Darcy? Are you in here?” He slowly pushed the door open and walked into the darkened room.

Darcy stood up from the bed and hastily wiped away her tears. She grabbed several tissues from the Kleenex box on the nightstand. Darcy tried in vain to erase the evidence of her tears. “What do you want, Clint?”

The light shining in from the hallway was bright enough to highlight Darcy’s red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. Clint slowly closed the door and then approached her. “Natasha told me that you ran out of the room. I was worried about you. I came to see if you were okay but…I can tell that you are not. I didn’t mean to upset you tonight, Darcy. I wasn’t trying to rub my relationship with Natasha in your face. It was stupid of me even to come here tonight. It isn’t as if Skye and Grant are very fond of me anyway.”

She continued drying her eyes with the tissues and sat down on the bed once more. “You didn’t do anything wrong tonight, Clint. I am happy for you. You look happy with Natasha. I am glad that things are working out for you. Maybe she will finally give you what you really want. My hormones just got the best of me. I felt alone tonight. I feel alone a lot of nights. I think that is why I spend so much time with Skye and Grant. They make me feel less alone but I can’t be their third wheel forever. Eventually they are going to get tired of me.”

Clint had a seat beside Darcy on the bed and said, “I’m sorry for hurting you. I never meant to do that, Darcy. I didn’t think that I would start to love you. I thought we were just having fun until I realized that it was more. By the time, I realized that we both had developed feelings it was a little late to come clean. I didn’t want to hurt you by telling you the truth. I loved you, Darcy. I still love you…”

“Just not as much as you love Romanov. I get it. You two have a long a complicated history together that I can’t even begin to understand. You definitely have more in common with her than you do with me. She is freaking hot and dangerous. Look at me? There is no way I would ever be able to compete. I’ve already gained eight pounds. The average for the trimester is like five pounds. I am going to be a freaking whale by the time this is all over and then who’s going to want the porky single mother,” said Darcy as her sobs started all over again. “Great. Now I’m ugly crying, too.”

Clint stared at her in shock. He couldn’t remember Darcy ever crying about anything while they were together. She was fun. It was one of the reasons he started hanging out with her. She made him forget about all the dark ideas rattling around in his head. He placed his hand on her thigh when he leaned in to kiss her. Clint threaded his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss.

The sudden kiss startled Darcy. This definitely wasn’t what she expected when Clint came looking for her. It took a moment for her brain to come back online but when it did, she batted his hand away from her thigh.

Grant knocked as he pushed the door open and said, “Darce…”

Clint broke off the kiss and stood up when he heard Grant’s voice. The murderous look on the younger man’s face took the archer by surprise.

Grant was across the room lightening quick. He grasped the shorter man by his collar and hauled him away from Darcy.

Clint punched Grant in the face out of instinct.

However, the punch had little effect on him. “What the hell do you think you’re playing at? What part of what I said to you in Boston left you confused, Barton?”

Clint didn’t get a chance to answer because Grant tossed him into a nearby wall. He hadn’t expected the younger man to be quite so strong. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up. “I told you before that my relationship with Darcy doesn’t concern you! I was comforting her.”

Darcy cleared her throat as she tried to regain her bearings. She said, “I didn’t ask you to comfort me by sticking your tongue in my mouth and feeling me up, Clint. You have an assassin girlfriend that I don’t want to kill me in my sleep.”

Grant was seeing red as he stalked toward the archer. His hands started glowing in the darkened room as he quickly lost control of his temper. His voice went low and dangerous. “Leave us alone, Darcy. You should go back to the party. Skye and I were worried when we realized you had left the conservatory. She wants you to be the one to catch her bouquet.”

Clint’s eyes widened at the glowing hands. “What the hell is going on with the two of you? You barely know her. You really want to burn me alive because she is your friend? No. I think it is more likely that you think I am stepping on your territory. Worried she’s going to come back to me?”

Grant’s hands caught fire as he growled from somewhere deep within his chest.

Darcy realized that this was quickly getting out of hand. She moved between the two men and said, “Grant, you don’t need to do this. I am okay. It was a just a kiss.”

Grant’s eyes shifted to hers. He growled, “It was a kiss that you didn’t want.”

She stepped closer to Grant and said, “Thank you for wanting to protect me but you don’t need the trouble that will come from this. Coulson is finally starting to relax about you being with Skye. I don’t think he’d like you setting one of his Avengers on fire.”

“Don’t worry about my situation with Coulson. I’ll handle it but I won’t let this bastard keeping pushing you. You’ve made it clear what you do and don’t want from him.”

Darcy shook her head and moved so that she was standing right in front of Grant to distract him.

Clint said, “Darcy, get back! He’s out of control.”

She said, “Grant isn’t going to hurt me. He would never do that. I know that he wouldn’t.” Darcy frowned at Grant’s busted lip. She touched his cheek and said, “Oh. You’re bleeding.”

Grant allowed his flames to die down. He glared at Clint. “I would never do anything to hurt Darcy.”

She grabbed his cooled hand and smiled. “I know what you think you walked in on but it wasn’t like that at all. I think Clint was just trying to make me feel better but he went about it the wrong way. It was a misguided attempt to comfort me with his penis. A couple of weeks ago I would have totally been into that sort of comfort. Hell, I would have been up for that type of comfort tonight if it was anyone other than Clint.”

He asked, “Why did you need to feel better? What’s wrong? I thought you were having fun earlier.”

She shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

Grant replied. “It matters to me, Darce. What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been in a sour mood all day. I started to feel down this afternoon and I haven’t really been able to shake the feeling. I barely even fit into this dress today because of the weight I have picked up already. Who’s going to want…I’m not what you would call traditionally beautiful.”

Grant tilted his head to the side as if to gauge whether or not she was being serious. He said, “That’s ridiculous, Darce. You are beautiful and you aren’t alone. You are going to find someone that is going to love you the way that you deserve. What asshole said that you weren’t traditionally beautiful?”

She huffed out a laugh and pulled her phone from her clutch. She pushed it into Grant’s hands. It would be an understatement to say that Darcy had been obsessing about this all day.

He looked at the screen and quickly skimmed the article. He scowled when he finished. “Can I incinerate the asshole that wrote this about you since you won’t let me hurt Clint?”

She smiled a little. “Death seems a little harsh just for being mean-spirited.”

Clint took a step forward and asked, “What are you talking about? Who wrote something bad about Darcy?”

Grant handed Clint the phone.

She shrugged her shoulders. “He’s a popular fashion blogger. He has a picture of me from this morning. Someone snapped a picture of me in sweats and a tank top when I went on that donut and coffee run with Chiara.”

Grant put an arm around her shoulders and said, “He is just a nobody that makes a name for himself by trashing other people. You are beautiful, Darcy. Would it make you feel better if Skye hacked him?”

She laughed quietly and said, “Maybe.”

“Come on. We’ll go tell Skye about this asshole. She has her tablet here. It shouldn’t even take her very long to give him a very nasty virus.”

She looked at Clint and said, “Oh. I need my phone back.”

He handed it over and said, “Grant is right. Don’t listen to that gasbag, Darcy.”

She said, “Thanks. Oh, let’s just say you don’t say anything about Grant throwing you into the wall and I won’t tell my dad that you tried to feel me up in a dark bedroom.”

Clint nodded and said, “I won’t say anything. I was out of line but it did come from a good place. You’re gorgeous and you should always believe that…eight extra pounds or not. You’re growing my kid. It’s expected for you to put on a little weight.”

“Thanks, Clint.” She smiled at Grant. “You go ahead. I am going to wash my face and fix my makeup. It shouldn’t take me too long.”

Grant looked uncertain about leaving her alone. “I can wait.”

Darcy rolled her eyes playfully. “Stubborn.”

“And this is surprising somehow?” Grant asked.

She smiled. “Fine. It will only take a few minutes.” Darcy took her clutch into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Clint stared at Grant and asked, “Are you still going to tell me that the two of you are just friends?”

“Walk away, Barton. Just walk away.”

“You have a wife,” Clint said.

Grant said, “I do. She’s great. I love her. It doesn’t mean that I can’t care about other people. Darcy has been a great friend to me. She has had my back in ways you can’t begin to understand. I’m not going to stand by and watch her get hurt by you again.”

Clint stared intently at the younger man and then raised his hands in surrender. “You have a good night.”

Grant watched as the archer walked out of the bedroom. He ran a hand over his face tiredly and shook his head. Grant couldn’t believe how close he’d gotten to really hurting Clint. He had gotten so much better at controlling his powers he couldn’t even say that this had been an accident.


	107. Going to the Chapel: Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update. However, this is another long chapter. It is a little over 6,000 words. We are rapidly approaching the end of this story.
> 
> I have already completed an outline for a sequel. I'd really like to hear if there would be interest in a second story since this one will end up being about 113 chapters.

Chiara and Jules were the youngest guests at the wedding aside from the under five crowd. It wasn’t very surprising that the two teenagers decided to stick together for the better part of the evening. Between dancing and gorging on all of the delicious food, they learned that they had a startling number of things in common. They were both orphans. They both graduated from high school two years early because they skipped middle school altogether. Chiara and Jules were both accomplished pianists because of repeated lessons from early childhood. They were also physics majors—with vastly differing focuses. Chiara was studying biophysics while Jules was studying astrophysics. However, perhaps the most surprising revelation was that until two weeks ago they both attended Culver City University.

The teenagers ducked out of the reception while no one was looking—but not before they swiped a bottle of rum, a bottle of coke, and enough food to feed the Hulk. They opted to hole up in the gazebo situated right beside the lake on Tony’s property. It was dark and quiet but best of all it was devoid of prying eyes. Chiara and Jules felt more than a little scrutinized by the adults. Her older sisters were always watching Chiara but now she had four of them to monitor and judge her every move even if it was done out of love. She also caught Director Coulson watching her occasionally. Professor Xavier and Ms. Grey were watching Jules because she was their charge. However, Director Coulson and Agent May were also watching because they now knew why Fitz lied to them.

Jules bit into a profiterole and smirked when she saw Chiara check her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. She giggled and asked, “What’s his name?”

Chiara looked startled when her head snapped up. Her cheeks flushed immediately as she shook her head. “Sorry! I was just responding to a friend.”

“Uh huh. What’s his name?” asked Jules in a singsong voice.

She picked up the glass of rum and coke and took a gulp. “His name is Lincoln. He really is just a friend. Actually, I am not even sure if he is my friend. He’s more like a hot babysitter one of my older sisters sent to watch me for a few weeks.”

Jules grabbed another profiterole and asked, “How hot are we talking? Like is he Zayn hot or Justin hot?”

Chiara picked up her phone and flipped through her pictures until she found a selfie the two of them took together. She showed it to Jules and then bit her lip while the younger girl scrutinized the picture.

Jules whistled for affect and said, “Okay…he is definitely a hot babysitter. Why do you need a babysitter? You’re older than I am and I don’t need a babysitter.”

Chiara chewed at her bottom lip and said, “Um, my sister gave me a choice about something and I accepted. Lincoln had to stay with me to make sure that I didn’t have any side effects or whatever. I think he is there to protect me, too. Raina worries more than she likes to let on.”

“Well, that was incredibly vague.” She laughed. “You don’t have to confess any deep dark secrets. We’ve known each other for less than a day. We can save some stuff for the next time we see each other.”

“No. You already told me about your powers so I guess it is a little hypocritical if I don’t return the favor. You are a mutant so your powers happen naturally. It isn’t that way for everyone. There is another group called the Inhumans. They gain their powers through an external process. If you have the right genetic make-up and you go through this mist…you change. My sister Raina went through the change recently and she offered me the same chance. I decided to take it.” Chiara looked around the gazebo until her eyes fell on the bottle of rum in the dark. She concentrated on the bottle and soon enough it began to levitate off the ground.

Jules sat up straighter and stared at the bottle intently. “Are you doing that? Wow…”

Chiara muttered, “Yeah. I’m not very good at it.” She squinted as she concentrated on moving the bottle closer to them. It floated through the air and then she grabbed it.

“That’s awesome, Chiara! I wish my powers were more practical like that. Professor Xavier promises that I will see the functionality of my powers the more I learn to use them but right now I can only do fireworks or blind people and I’m not really in control of which happens and when.”

Chiara refilled their glasses and said, “Don’t feel bad. I levitated right out of my own bed a few nights ago. I woke up floating in mid-air and then hit the floor like a ton of bricks. I’m just lucky no one walked in while I was sleeping. I would have had a lot of explaining to do.”

“I thought that you said your sister is the one that helped you change,” Jules said. She took a sip of her drink and scrunched up her nose. She poured more coke over the rum and took another sip. Jules smiled apparently satisfied with the soda to alcohol ratio this time around.

“Raina is the one that offered me the opportunity to change like she did but she is only one of my four sisters. The other three don’t know anything about it and I’m not ready to tell them about it either. Tea and Esme will get all overprotective and lecture me about making the decision without them. Skye is sort of a new element so I don’t really know how she would react. I’d rather not take the chance that she would rat me out to the older two.”

Jules winced and then laughed. “Okay. I get why you don’t want to bring all of that pressure down on you. Adjusting to new powers is hard enough without people bickering over what’s already done. I like that the institute is so laid back—to a point. I accidentally blew up the microwave and no one yelled at me. It was like that sort of thing happened frequently enough for it not to be a big deal.”

Chiara laughed and asked, “You really blew up a microwave?”

The younger girl nodded and mimed and explosion with her hands. “Ka-boom!” She took another sip of her drink. “Okay, so tell me more about hot baby-sitter guy.”

“Umm, I don’t really have a lot to tell. He is an Inhuman like I am. He’s a 28 year old nurse with abs of steel. He’s been camping out in the spare bedroom of my apartment while he monitors any physiological changes. Lincoln reports any findings back to Raina but so far nothing bad has happened. He likes doing shirtless pushups in my living room and he really likes the air hockey table my sister bought for me.”

Jules giggled. “He sounds perfect!”

Chiara practically swooned and nodded enthusiastically. “He is definitely perfect.”

“So?” Jules was excited to hear about someone else’s prospects. She didn’t have any of her own. You couldn’t really date someone when sparks randomly exploded from your fingertips. However, there was no shortage of cute guys around her age at the institute.

“So what?”

“What’s going on between the two of you? Doing shirtless pushups in the living room sounds a little excessive. He could totally do that in the spare room he’s been staying in.”

Chiara’s cheeks went pink as she shook her head. “Nothing is going on between us. My older sister is paying him to babysit me. He’s really not interested in me like that.”

Jules frowned. “Why has he been texting you all night if he isn’t interested in you like that? I mean the older sister that knows about your powers is here. She can’t need him to babysit you from afar—right?”

The blond-haired girl sat up a little taller as she started thinking it through. “Oh! You have a point.” She started flicking through her text messages and showing them to Jules.

Jules giggled as she read the last message. “Why would your babysitter text you to ask if you are having fun at your sister’s wedding?”

Chiara was about to answer but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. Her senses had always been impressive. She squinted looking into the darkness as Fitz approached.

Fitz walked over and used the torch on his phone to shine a light on the girls. He frowned seeing the bottle of rum. “If both of you head back inside now I will pretend that I didn’t see this.”

Chiara asked, “Really?” She didn’t really want to give Tea or Esme a reason to nag her tonight.

He smiled and said, “Yeah. Get out of here—both of you and leave the alcohol.”

Both girls scrambled to get onto their feet. Jules frowned at his dour expression. “Are you okay?”

Fitz nodded and said, “I’m fine. I think I just had a few too many drinks earlier.”

Jules said, “Oh. Okay.”

Chiara and Jules prepared to walk back to the house but stopped when they realized Fitz wasn’t following them. Chiara asked, “Aren’t you coming?”

He shook his head. “No, I think I am going to stay out here for a little longer. You should hurry up before Skye realizes that you two are missing. I think the bouquet toss is happening soon and she expects both of you to participate.”

Jules smirked at Chiara as they ran towards the house. She said, “You’ve got to try to catch it. I bet you could totally cheat using your powers.”

Chiara laughed and shook her head as they made the trek back to the house. “No way! Someone would notice if I did that. Besides, I don’t want to marry anyone.”

“Not even your hot babysitter?” asked Jules.

Chiara broke into a fit of giggles.

***********

Skye rocked Thalia and hummed a quiet tune for her while she finished her bottle. The infant was all tuckered out from the long day filled with new people and new noises. An exhausted baby translated into a fussy baby. Pepper had tried in vain to get Thalia to settle down but ultimately brought her to Skye. However, she certainly didn’t mind the surprise visit. There hadn’t been very much time to spend with Thalia that day. She had missed their baby girl’s sweet smiles and big inquisitive eyes. Thalia had grown so much in such a short amount of time.

Skye smiled as she watched her father and Raina dancing to Van Morrison’s song, _Brown-Eyed Girl_. It was the third song in a row that they danced to and there was no sign of them slowing down. They were both all smiles and bad dance moves. Apparently, somewhere between six and ten alcoholic beverages turned Dr. Zabo into the life of the party. It was nice to see him having a good time. It was also fun seeing Ian sulk because Raina had pretty much ignored him since Cal arrived. Skye could really see how much her sister loved her father. Raina was definitely a _daddy’s girl_.

Grant walked into the conservatory and returned to their table. He pulled out Darcy’s chair for her and then sat beside Skye once she was seated. He draped his arm over the back of his wife’s chair and grinned when he saw Thalia in her arms. Grant grasped the infant’s socked covered foot and gave it a little shake. His smile widened when Thalia looked in his direction and blinked at him. He said, “I take it that Pepper couldn’t get Thalia to settle down tonight.”

Skye shook her head and said, “No. Pepper gave it her best shot but little Miss Thalia was having none of it. She wouldn’t even take her bottle despite being hungry. I think she just needed to be around someone familiar after such a strange day. Is it wrong that I am secretly happy that she missed me?”

He huffed out a laugh and picked up his discarded glass of champagne. He had resolved to stay away from the hard stuff tonight. Grant shook his head and replied, “No, I don’t think it is wrong at all. It just means that Thalia is forming a connection to you and that is what we both want for her. If you start feeling tired, we can duck out anytime that you want, Skye. I don’t think anyone would be offended if you are ready to call it a night. You are pregnant and Dr. Banner only just rescinded his bed rest order.”

“I am not ready to call it a night just yet, Grant. I still want to do the bouquet toss and I want to spend a little more time with AC and May. They will have to fly back to the Playground the first thing tomorrow morning so it isn’t as if I will have the opportunity to see them again. However, I intend to honor the promise I made to Banner and my sisters about not overdoing it tonight. I have no intention of being forced into bed rest for a second time,” Skye finished with a huff.

Grant chuckled quietly and smoothed his hand over her shoulder. “Tonight is your night, sweet pea. We will do whatever you want to do. Besides, I am not worried about you overdoing it. I would have no shame in tossing you over my shoulder and carrying you out of here if I had to do so.”

Darcy snickered and said, “Now that is something that I would pay to see. I would also most definitely take pictures. Priceless memories my friends—absolutely priceless.”

Skye rolled her eyes and then leaned in to kiss Grant’s cheek but stopped short when she caught a mild scent of charred cotton. She also noticed his split lip. She followed through on kissing his cheek and then leaned in so that her lips were close to his ear. “Are we going to spend our second wedding night burying a body in the Pine Barrens?”

He looked at her with some surprise and shook his head as he placed his glass on the table. Grant cupped her face and said, “Not unless you’ve killed someone and didn’t invite me to the party. Why do you ask?”

“You smell like smoke. You either used your powers when you went to find Darcy or I am having a very strange stroke where I smell burnt fabric instead of burnt toast. I’m not angry. I just want to know if there will be trouble tonight,” Skye explained. She knew that Grant wouldn’t kill someone with so many people around unless there was good reason. He certainly wouldn’t use his powers when he could just as easily use his gun or just snap the person’s neck.

Grant raised his arm and discreetly sniffed his sleeve. It was then that he noticed the black and brown marks on his singed dress shirt for the first time. Grant winced as he realized just how much he had lost control in the bedroom. Normally, he was in complete control of the flames and could localize them to just his hands. However, it appeared that both of his arms had been close to igniting. He cleared his throat and said, “Well, I can tell you that I didn’t kill anyone.”

She relaxed completely and nodded at him. Skye really wasn’t interested in going on the run with an infant but she would do it if necessary. This time around, she knew exactly the type of person Grant was. Grant committing a murder was always a risk and she accepted that risk when she agreed to stay married to him. Skye accepted that risk once again when they renewed their vows tonight. She kissed him on the lips to obscure the fact that she was healing him. Afterwards she sat back and said, “Okay. What happened?”

He ran a hand over his head for a moment because Grant really didn’t know. He meditated every day to make sure that lapses like this didn’t happen. It was dangerous—he was dangerous. Grant shook his head and said, “I lost control but Darcy helped me rein it back in. I don’t know what I would have done if she wasn’t standing there.”

Skye’s eyes went wide. She could think of only one reason why Grant would have such a strong reaction. She craned her neck around and asked, “Are you okay, Darcy? Did someone try to hurt you?

Darcy blurted out, “It’s my fault. I was all pregnancy hormones, spinster feels, and body issues. Clint found me in one of the bedrooms crying. He decided the best way to make me feel better was to try to slip me the ole salsiccia. Grant walked in and things just sort of spiraled out of control. You don’t need to worry. I made Clint promise to keep his mouth shut about what happened. This won’t blow back on Grant. He was only looking out for me.”

Her irises shifted from dark brown to bluish-green swirls. Skye studied her friend’s appearance for any sign of injury. She spoke in a crisp tone, “Did Clint hurt you, Darcy?”

“No! He’s a dickbag but he isn’t like that. He would never hurt me like that. Break my heart sure but he’d never lay an unwanted hand on me. Clint was just at a loss on how to make me feel better. I was crying and he isn’t exactly good at emotions. He really was just trying to comfort me in the lamest way possible. I am sure at least part of it was because he had a little too much to drink. Grant just walked in at the wrong moment and everything got a little out of hand.”

Skye’s eyes flicked to Grant as if to gauge if Darcy was telling her the truth.

Grant’s grip on the champagne flute tightened so much that it broke in his hand. He dropped the broken shards on the table and muttered, “Shit.”

Skye gasped, “Your hand is bleeding.”

He grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the blood. “It’s fine, sweet pea.” Grant cleared his throat. “Later you should hack this annoying fashion blogger. He called Darcy fat.”

Darcy shook her head and then chuckled. “I was only joking about that. I am used to people saying craptastic things about me. It’s been open season on me since the press learned that I’m a Stark. They crucified me for my awesome sweaters and crochet hats. Normally, I have a much thicker skin but obviously pregnant Darcy gets weepy easily.”

Grant scowled when he realized that Mack was staring at Skye. Perhaps he was the one that needed to call it an early night because his fuse was shorter than normal.

Tea walked over to the table with a concerned look. “Is everything okay, Skye?”

The younger woman blinked and her irises shifted back to brown. She smiled pleasantly at her older sister. “Everything is fine. Some douche bag blogger hurt Darcy’s feelings.”

Tea gave Skye a dubious look but then gave her a curt nod. She asked, “Are you okay, Darcy?”

Darcy nodded and said, “I’m fine. It would be great if you didn’t mention this to my dad.”

She smiled. “Well, I don’t usually like keeping things for Tony. He gets so whiney when he thinks people are keeping secrets. However, I think in this case that we can keep it between us. Are you ready to do the bouquet toss, Skye?”

Skye nodded and said, “Yes, I am ready. I was only waiting for Darcy to get back here.”

Darcy huffed. “It is such a silly tradition.”

“If I can be a succubus then I find it entirely possible that catching a bouquet could be good luck. Now get up because this is happening.”

Tea laughed and said, “I will get JARVIS on it. He’ll play the music for the bouquet toss as soon as this song ends.”

Skye smiled. “Thank you, Tea.”

Darcy waited until Tea walked away and then grimaced. “I don’t think she believed us.”

Skye laughed and shook her head. “Oh, no. She most definitely did not believe us but she can’t very well badger me at my own reception. She might bring it up again later.”

Grant chuckled and said, “Give me Thalia. I’ll finish feeding her while you are throwing the bouquet.” He winked at Darcy and said, “Don’t be afraid to throw an elbow or two on your way up to get the bouquet.”

“She’s done with the bottle. You just need to burp her.” Skye gingerly deposited the infant in her father’s arms and placed the burp cloth over his shoulder. She picked up her bouquet and then stood up. “Grant is right. Don’t be afraid to knock a few people out of the way.”

Darcy laughed as she pulled off her heels. There was no way she could safely make a play for the bouquet in stilettos. She would be asking to twist an ankle or worse knowing her lack of coordination.

Tea walked out onto the middle of the dance floor as the song ended. She said, “Hey! Skye is going to toss her bouquet. We need all of the single young ladies and…not so young ladies to come out onto the dance floor. Yes, Esme that was a dig at you.”

Esme laughed. “That’s not going to happen! I would rather have a root canal than get married.” She grinned at Skye and said, “But I am totally happy for you, little sister. I love love.”

Skye rolled her eyes and she walked onto the dance floor. She pointed at Esme with the bouquet. “I am the pregnant bride and this is my special day. That means you are going to come out here and at least pretend to catch my bouquet.”

Esme huffed and finished her drink as she stood up. She walked onto the dance floor as she said, “And after I bought you that stand mixer that you wanted.”

Skye grinned at her sister. She chuckled at the threatening expression on Agent May’s face. “Come on, May! We all want Mommy and Daddy to get married.”

Tripp chuckled heartily and let out a whoop. “Maybe then they could stop pretending as if we don’t know about them.”

Skye giggled and said, “Exactly! My room used to be next to AC’s room trust me…there are things you just can’t un-hear.”

Phil said, “Sweet merciful…please just go do it.”

Melinda scowled at him and marched out onto the dance floor.

JARVIS cued the next song, which was Warrant’s _Cherry Pie_.

Skye laughed and shook her head. She really had to find out if JARVIS chose that song or if it was part of a playlist Tony created. She turned around and yelled over her shoulder, “1…2…3!”

The bouquet sailed over Skye’s head and into the small group of women.

Darcy jumped into the air as if she was a NFL wide receiver and snatched the bouquet out of the air. She landed on her feet and then thrust the bouquet in the air triumphantly. “Yeah!”

Skye whirled around and applauded for Darcy with everyone else. She walked over and hugged her friend. “Good job, Darce.”

Tony pointed at his daughter and said, “You’re not marrying anyone that I haven’t fully vetted. He also has to meet to Hulk.”

Bruce glared at Tony but there was no heat behind it.

Darcy chuckled and said, “I’ll just get drunk married in Vegas like Skye and Grant.”

Skye linked arms with Darcy and said, “I am in favor of this idea. We’ll find a dashing croupier for you.”

Tea laughed at the expression on her brother’s face. She smirked. “Grant and Skye should probably cut the cake before Tony bursts a blood vessel.”

Grant handed Thalia over to Raina and then walked over to the cake with Skye. He smiled at the slightly glazed look on his wife’s face. Skye had been waiting to cut into this cake all night. Pepper and Tea bucked tradition and selected a chocolate cake because of the bride’s affinity for it.

Pepper handed the couple the cake serving set. “Go crazy you two.”

Grant smiled and said, “Oh, I intend to do just that. Thank you, Pepper.”

Skye pouted at her husband. She said, “If you smash cake in my face I will make you regret it, Grant Douglas Ward.”

Tony teased. “You aren’t afraid of her are you, Grant?”

“Of course not,” Grant chuckled as he took the knife out of the case. He handed it to Skye and then covered her hand with his.

She leaned in and whispered, “If you smash cake in my face the Iron Man mask is going to stay in the closet tonight.”

Grant’s eyes went wide. He whispered in return, “You aren’t playing fair.”

She shrugged and pursed her lips together while challenging Grant to test her resolve.

The couple cut a huge slice out of the three-tier cake and placed it onto a plate. Grant picked up a fork and nicely fed his lovely wife a bite. Skye returned the favor for Grant. Afterward they kissed.

Tony booed, “Where’s the drama? I feel cheated.”

Pepper elbowed him and laughed.

Tea laughed and shook her head. “We’re going to get this cake sliced and served to everyone in a few minutes.”

JARVIS started the music once again just in case the guests wanted to dance while they waited on the cake to be served.

Grant wrapped an arm around Skye and walked with her back to their table. He pulled out her chair and then sat beside her. Grant asked, “How have you enjoyed your wedding, Mrs. Ward?”

“I have loved every minute of it, Mr. Ward. Today has been perfect. I didn’t expect all of this. I am lucky. I almost don’t want this night to end.”

“I know what you mean. It’s been a good night,” he replied easily.

Raina walked over to their table carrying Thalia. The infant was sleeping peacefully despite the loud music playing in the conservatory. She said, “Chiara and I are going to take the kids upstairs. Chloe conked about thirty minutes ago and Harlow is fading fast. They’ve had all of the excitement that they can handle for one day.”

Grant chuckled and said, “I can’t believe Chloe and Harlow fell asleep before they had cake. It is all they talked about once Chiara told them that there would be cake tonight. We will just have to save some for them.”

“They had plenty of sweets with that chocolate fountain and those profiteroles—trust me. Besides, I am sure that there will be plenty of cake left over tomorrow,” Raina added.

Skye said, “Thanks for putting Thalia to sleep, Raina.”

She smiled looking at Thalia for a moment. “No need to thank me. It was my pleasure. I will see you two later.”

He watched his sister-in-law walk away. “She’s going to have a hard time leaving Thalia behind when she goes back to London. Although, I doubt that she will admit it.”

“Well, she is going to stick around while my father is in town. So, Raina will be in town for at least the next week. Maybe we can get her to babysit Thalia for us. That way she’s helping us out and doesn’t have to admit that she’s having some trouble with the separation,” Skye suggested.

Grant kissed her cheek. “That sounds like a plan to me.”

Skye hummed happily while she devoured the hunk of cake in front of her. There was no way that she would remember all of the food that she consumed today. The daily food log she maintained for Bruce and Tea would be woefully inaccurate.

Meanwhile Grant watched Darcy standing awkwardly across the room. He frowned at the expression on her face.

Skye nodded her head toward where Darcy stood off in the distance. “Go dance with Darcy. I don’t feel like she’s had very much fun tonight.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing about her.” He asked, “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “I’m certainly not going to share my slice of cake with you.”

Grant chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He walked across the room to where Darcy was lingering near the chocolate fountain. Grant asked, “Do you want to dance?”

“What?” She shook her head. “No, I think I’ll sit this one out. Thanks for asking.”

He smirked at her. “Come on. Skye said that she doesn’t think you’ve had very much fun tonight and I think that she’s right. I’m sorry about that.”

Darcy blinked in surprise but then shook her head. “I’ve had a lot of fun but…” She didn’t really know how to finish that statement.

Grant said, “But it sucks going stag to your best friend’s wedding…”

“No!” Darcy said, “I’m really happy for you and Skye.”

He laughed quietly. “I didn’t say that you weren’t, Darcy. Being happy for us doesn’t mean that coming to this alone wasn’t hard for you. I can’t imagine that being in the room with Barton and Romanov was any easier.” Grant held out his hand. “Come on. Dance with me. You said that I was allowed to want things for myself. Well, I want to dance with my friend.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed in exasperation. “I totally didn’t see that coming back to haunt me so soon. Okay. One dance and then I am going to gorge on cake because of reasons.” Darcy took Grant’s hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Grant grinned at Darcy triumphantly as a new song started playing. He pulled her closer to him as they started to dance to the music. Grant leaned down and whispered, “You don’t have to stand so far away, Darce. We aren’t at a middle school dance. I promise that the nuns won’t come around to tell us to leave room for the Holy Spirit.”

She huffed out a genuine laugh and looked up at him as she moved a fraction closer. “You are ridiculous.”

He rested his hand on Darcy’s back to pull her in even closer. Grant said, “It’s all part of my charm. I thought you knew that by now.”

“Is that what you’re calling it?”

“What else would I call it?” asked Grant.

Darcy laughed quietly. “I would call it jackassery.”

He feigned a wounded expression. “I thought we talked about this. The second wife has to be supportive.”

Darcy giggled and shook her head. “I was already supportive earlier tonight. Now you just get the cranky pregnant second wife with sore feet and possibly swollen ankles.”

“I’ll take it,” Grant said with a smile. He nodded towards where Agent Triplett was standing with Steve Rogers. “I bet Skye could try to set you up with Tripp. He doesn’t like me very much but he is a good guy. He has a solid moral compass and all of that.”

“He’s only had eyes for Cap tonight. I think spending the night with his childhood hero has his brain on overload. We talked earlier but it was about Cap. I don’t blame him. I was awestruck when I meant him for the first time, too.”

Grant chuckled and said, “Well, his grandfather was part of the Howling Commandos. He probably grew up with stories about Captain America—the stuff that didn’t make it into those ridiculous propaganda movies.”

“Tripp is great. We hung out some when I visited the Playground to help with the technology upgrade. He’s great fun but I think I have had enough of SHIELD agents for awhile. It isn't great dating someone trained to lie for a living.”

He looked thoughtful. “I can’t say that I blame you there. What kind of man is Darcy Lewis looking for?”

Darcy shrugged and said, “I don’t know.”

Grant spun her away from him and then pulled her back against him. “I don’t believe that for even a second.”

She blushed and said, “I guess that I would like someone with a sense of humor. I would want someone who got my sense of humor that can border on the macabre at times. I want someone that can be completely honest with me. I don’t want to feel like a fool again. I want someone who is loyal to me. I want someone that makes me feel special. I want him to be strong enough to deal with my world. It’s not an easy feat dating Tony Stark’s daughter. You get scrutiny from the media, from the public, and from my dad. He can be downright scary when wants to be. I know he only does it to protect me. I see the wisdom in him scaring the crap out of my boyfriends in hindsight.”

Grant laughed quietly. “Yeah, Tony isn’t playing around about you. I still remember the night he confronted Barton. He just kept saying that you were his only little girl. I felt his pain. I couldn’t imagine watching my daughter suffer a broken heart and not be able to do anything about it.”

“He’s overcompensating for the fact that I spent the first eighteen years of my life not even knowing that he existed.”

He said, “I can’t blame him. I spend every free moment with Thalia to make up for the first three months. So, on your list of traits we have dark sense of humor, loyalty, honesty, dedication, and strong character.”

Darcy laughed and asked, “Do you think I am asking for too much?”

“Not at all. I think it is fair for you to want all of those things. You’re probably not going to find that on Tinder.”

“Tinder?!”

“That was going to be my next suggestion on finding a guy,” Grant said, he dipped her with a flourish.

She giggled helplessly and asked, “Why would you think that Tinder would be a good idea?”

He shrugged and replied, “I don’t really have any friends that I could set you up with—I don’t have any friends. I have associates but nearly all of them are killers. Definitely not the type of person I would set you up.”

She laughed and shook her head. “First, Tinder is a hookup app. I don’t care what the creator says about it. If I need a one-night stand, I can walk into any bar and drag a loser home with me. Second, I think I am just going to focus on myself for a while. I need to figure some things about before I try to pursue a serious relationship. Maybe in a year’s time I can think about dating.”

Grant asked, “You’re going to wait until after you have the baby?”

“It just makes sense to me. I have to figure out how to be a single-mother first. It might also be good to no longer to have weird pregnancy hormones that cause me to randomly cry.”

He chuckled quietly. “Well, I get to interrogate the next guy.”

Darcy’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “No flames involved, right?”

“I can’t make any promises,” he replied with a smirk.

Grant and Darcy ended up dancing three songs together before she tapped out. She grinned, “I want a comfy chair and a very big slice of cake.”

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I’ll sort out the cake situation. Go sit down.”

“Thanks.” Darcy walked back to their table and dropped into the chair beside Skye. “How’s the cake?”

“Delicious. I am on to my second slice,” Skye confessed. “Did you at least have a little fun dancing with Grant?”

Darcy laughed and said, “I did. Thanks for sending him over.”

Skye shook her head. “He was watching you. He was worried. I’m sorry that you felt alone tonight, Darce. We never meant…”

She interjected, “Grant already apologized, and it isn’t necessary. I can’t be your third wheel forever. You two are married and you can’t prop me up just because I’ve made some questionable relationship choices.”

“You are not a third wheel, Darcy. You are my friend. You are Grant’s friend, too. We like having you around. I have loved you staying with us since Grant was shot. You are family for us.” She rested a hand atop Darcy’s.

Grant walked over with a couple slices of cake. He said, “I figured one wouldn’t be good enough.”

Darcy swiped one of the plates as soon as he was close enough. “Thanks!”

“You are welcome.” He chuckled and sat down on the other side of Skye. He loosened his tie and then relaxed.

Skye asked, “Did you not want any cake?”

He shook his head. “Nah. I am stuffed. I will eat some later or tomorrow.”


	108. Going to the Chapel: Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back early with a new chapter because of all the lovely comments. Thank you for letting me know how much you like the story! This is another long one. They will probably all be about this length or a little shorter as we race toward the end of the story.

As the night began to wind down, Skye found it more difficult to keep her eyes open. It had been a long day that started long before the sun even rose and now it was quickly nearing 11 o’clock. The music was playing and their guests were still on the dance floor having a good time. Everyone was there to celebrate Grant and Skye’s reception but it was also a chance just to let loose for once. Everyone in that room had been under a tremendous amount of pressure lately for various reasons. Once the night was over they would all have to return to reality—it made sense that they would try to squeeze every moment of levity out of the night.

Grant was massaging Skye’s feet as they rested in his lap. He knew that she was tired despite her best efforts to mask her yawns as happy sighs. Grant could have made good on his word of tossing her over his shoulder but he knew that she needed this night. Skye missed her SHIELD teammates more than she admitted to him. He wasn’t sure if she thought that he would be upset about that or if she just didn’t want to say it aloud. In any case, he figured another hour couldn’t hurt her or the twins as long as she was sitting down. Moreover, Bruce and Tea would have said something if they thought that Skye was overdoing it. They both had the mother hen shtick down to a science.

Darcy was seated beside Skye with her bare feet resting in another chair. She looked just as tired as her friend if not a little more the only difference was that she didn’t even try to hide it. Darcy yawned at will and had accidentally dozed off more than once at this point—after all it wasn’t her reception. She was using Tony’s jacket to cover up her legs because the conservatory was chilly. If the right song played for long enough, Darcy would most certainly be down for the count. She would probably be in one of the bedrooms sleeping if she had the energy to walk that far at the moment.

Grant didn’t mind the downtime because it gave him an opportunity to properly organize his thoughts. He wasn’t particularly surprised that Christian tried to have him killed. Grant could even admit that if the situations were reversed that he would want to kill his brother for trying to kill him. He stifled a chuckle at how cyclical it all turned out to be. There might have been some truth to the adage of an eye for an eye leaving the whole world blind. However, Grant was determined to break the cycle if only because he wouldn’t risk his freedom or his family’s security. While killing Christian would be deeply satisfying, the former specialist had something else in mind for his beloved brother.

Grant still intended to send Christian to prison for a very long time. He could think of no better fate than taking away power and freedom from the person that tormented him as a child. Grant wanted his older brother to learn what it meant to live in fear of someone bigger and stronger than he was. Christian would be an easy target in prison. His political stance of being tough on crime wasn’t likely to make him very popular with the other inmates. While he wouldn’t kill Christian that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t make sure he suffered greatly behind bars. It wasn’t enough for Christian to suffer…Grant wanted his brother to abandon all traces of hope.

His brother had also unwittingly put his best friend in Grant’s crosshairs. He was going to make the Patrick O’Phelan feel his pain as well. The division over Francis O’Phelan’s successor was too enticing to ignore. Grant knew from previous undercover assignments just how unstable the relationships in the world of organized crime could be. A few misunderstandings and unexplained deaths would all but guarantee the eruption of violent in fighting. The organization might well cannibalize itself before anyone could broker a truce. Blood always begets blood. Grant would get his retribution against Patrick without ever having to raise a hand against the man.

Skye’s eyebrows rose as she noted the look on her husband’s face. “What are you thinking about?”

“Hmm? Nothing important,” he replied.

“I don’t believe you. That’s your happy face,” Skye said.

Grant asked, “Shouldn’t I be happy? We renewed our vows. The reception has been good fun and we have more wedding gifts than we have space for in our penthouse.”

She pointed at him. “You know what I mean, Grant. That’s your ‘ _I’m going to rend the flesh from their bones’_ face.”

He huffed out a laugh. “I didn’t realize that I had one of those faces.”

Suddenly, the music stopped in the middle of a song and JARVIS’s voice played over the speakers. “Sir, there are two men rapidly approaching the south side of the mansion. It appears as if the men are headed towards the conservatory. They have only just tripped my sensors. They must have evaded them somehow. I am picking up interference around the borders of the property. I am working now to clear up the interference. I have sent a distress call out to Agents Barton and Romanov and I am now broadcasting a frequency jammer to block mobile phone and digital communication in one mile in either direction.”

All of the levity bled out of the room quickly as they realized an attack was almost certainly imminent. If someone was interfering with the motion sensors placed around the edges of the Stark Estate it was because they were trying to hide a large contingent until the very last minute. It would be more difficult to shield them once they were actually on the Stark Estate because the security measures were more robust. Tony had motion-operated floodlights and night vision equipped surveillance cameras sprinkled throughout the sprawling estate. There wasn’t an inch of the property that wasn’t closely monitored. Tony rarely spent time there, which meant it was an easy target for thefts and sabotage.

Everyone froze for a few seconds and then people began acting on instinct.

Tony abandoned his dance with Pepper and activated the bracelets on his wrists. His suit came whizzing into the room narrowly avoiding Captain America. The suit quickly encased the inventor. He asked, “Can you get a lock on their faces for identification, J?”

“Negative, sir. One of the men is wearing a balaclava to obscure his face and the other man has his head at a strange angle. I am tasking a satellite for thermal images of the areas surrounding us now, sir. I will be able to give you a general idea as to the number of combatants.”

Tripp frowned as he removed his back-up service weapon from his ankle holster. “It would be nice to know who is attacking us. It could be anyone with as many enemies as we have made this year.”

Jemma said, “It might not have anything to do with SHIELD at all. Grant was nearly killed last week and that was almost certainly because of his own enemies.”

Steve dashed out of the room to retrieve his shield. There was a reason the super soldier never left home without his trusty sidekick. He never knew when he was going to need it. Steve couldn’t count the number of people that would like to strike against the Avengers while they were relaxed and off duty. Stark Mansion was more exposed and therefore more susceptible to assault than Stark Tower was.

Professor Xavier pressed two fingers to his temple as he tried to get a read on how many people were on the property.

Jean and Logan moved closer to the professor to await information.

He said, “There are at least twenty agents and they are trying to call for backup however your AI’s decision to block telecommunications in the area is preventing that.”

Phil stared at the man curiously. He had heard stories of Professor Charles Xavier but the man was so reclusive that nothing had ever been confirmed. He had been shocked earlier to see that the man was in attendance but he had vowed to adhere to Tony’s rule about no SHIELD business.

Thor threw his table over with a great flourish. He grasped the handle of Mjolnir that was clipped to his belt as usual. The Asgardian had been drinking heavily all evening. Fortunately, alcohol meant for humans merely made him a bit tipsy and possibly a bit angrier than he usually was. He growled and asked, “What fiend would dare interrupt a wedding feast?”

Grant stood up after placing Skye’s feet onto the ground. It had taken him a few moments to calm down enough not to catch fire in front of everyone. He looked at his wife with a grim expression and said, “You and Darcy should go upstairs with Raina and kids, Skye. We don’t know how dangerous this might be, I don’t want either of you in the crossfire.”

Skye scowled at her husband and stood up. She said, “You are out of your mind if you think that I am just going to leave you here to face whatever this is, Grant Douglas Ward. It ain’t gonna happen.”

Darcy nodded in agreement, as she stood up. “What she said. Some asshole is attacking my home. I’m not running from this. I’ve got my taser and I know how to fire a gun if I have to do it. Clint taught me.”

Tony’s boots clunked against the floor as he marched across the room. He said, “You’re both going to do what Grant said and you’re taking Chiara, Jules, and Pepper with you. Pep will get all of you into the panic room on the sub level. The place is a fortress and even the Hulk wouldn’t be able to bust in.”

Darcy said, “But…”

Tony said, “No! Not another word from either of you. Go now!”

Darcy winced a little because Tony rarely raised his voice and certainly not at her.

Skye glared at Grant and Tony but she was resigned to situation. There wasn’t time enough to argue with both of them. She grabbed Grant by his shirt lapels. “If you get yourself killed I will revive you and make you wish for death.”

Grant leaned down and kissed her softly. “Message received, sweet pea. I’ll be careful.”

“You better be. I have no interest in being a widow.” Skye hefted her dress up high enough to remove the night-night gun strapped to her thigh. She took off the safety as she dropped the dress back into place.

He smirked and kissed Skye again. “That’s my girl.”

Coulson’s eyes went wide but wisely opted not to say anything. They had bigger problems at the moment.

Pepper herded Darcy out of the room along with Chiara and Jules. She said, “Follow me!”

Skye glared at Grant once more as she turned around and rushed out of the conservatory to collect Raina and the kids.

Grant winced. “I am going to pay for that later.” He removed a gun from the holster positioned at the center of his back. Grant took off the safety as he moved around the table. He said, “It looks like I might get the gift that you just can’t put on a gift registry.”

Bruce gave the younger man a dubious look. He was removed his tuxedo jacket and his dress shirt. He really didn’t want to rip through the nice garments Tony bought him if he had to release the Other Guy. The pants would get shredded in the process but there was no reason that the whole tuxedo needed to be a loss.

Tony asked, “How is that thermal imaging coming along, buddy?”

JARVIS said, “I am pulling it up as we speak, sir. I have removed the interference that was interrupting our security measures on the perimeter.”

Tony flipped his faceplate down so that he had full access to the HUD display. He immediately began studying the satellite images.

“The two men are about to enter the conservatory, sir,” JARVIS added.

The glass door opened and in walked two men—well, walked wasn’t the right way to describe what they were seeing. One man walked into the room and he was holding the other man in the air by his throat.

Grant raised his gun ready to put a well-placed bullet in the man’s head.

The man holding the other pulled the balaclava off his head to reveal shaggy dark brown hair and hollow eyes.

Captain Rogers was just walking back into the room with his shield in hand. He had ditched his suit jacket and tie somewhere along the way. “Wait! Stop! Don’t shoot. I know him.”

Grant said, “I wasn’t intending on shooting the Winter Soldier, Captain Rogers. The arm is a dead giveaway. I know he is a friend or yours. I intend to shoot the man he is holding. That is Agent Tomas Calderon. He was outside of my hotel in Boston. If he’s here then that means Coulson’s little internal problem is no longer internal. It looks like they aren’t going to wait to stage the coup against him.”

Mack started moving towards the exit when he realized that his cover had been blown. He needed to make contact with Commander Gonzales to stop him from leading their people into an ambush. The Avengers and a room full of powered people wasn’t what they were expecting when this op was planned. Surprise was their only advantage and that had just been lost.

Grant barely turned his head as he shot Mack in the right knee. “You aren’t going anywhere, Agent MacKenzie. These are your guests after all.”

Tripp took off his suit jacket and rushed over to Mack. He helped the man onto the floor and yelled, “Are you crazy?!”

Grant raised an eyebrow at him and said, “Obviously…”

Tripp pressed his jacket against Mack’s knee to slow down the bleeding.

Melinda said, “You have no right to shoot one of our operatives, Ward. Stand down!”

Grant shrugged at her. “I don’t take orders from anyone anymore. I certainly don’t take orders from you or SHIELD. Besides, he gave me the right the moment he put my family in danger. If anyone that matters to me gets hurt, I’ll make that look like a skinned knee. He’s lucky that I didn’t shoot him in the head on general principle.”

Steve was ignoring everyone because he couldn’t take his eyes off Bucky. If he wasn’t so focused on his old friend he would certainly be admonishing Grant. He slowly approached the man. “Buck, I’ve been looking for you for over a year.”

He flashed a strange smile. “I know. I have been following you and the Falcon while you were looking for me. Thought I had better keep an eye on you. You gotta habit of doing stupidly heroic things.”

“What? Why didn’t you say anything?” asked Steve.

The Winter Soldier shrugged. “Needed time.”

Phil cleared his throat and stepped forward. “Sergeant Barnes…what is the situation out there?”

His eyes flicked to the other man. “There are 20 operatives on the perimeter. They are equipped with M-4s, handguns, and explosives.” He lifted Agent Calderon higher. “This one was coordinating the effort from an ops van a few miles away. I subdued the two men with him. He mentioned that his inside man planted explosives here in the house. They can be triggered manually or by a cell phone. I decided to bring him along for the ride. ”

Grant growled deeply. He stalked over to Mack and pointed the gun at his head. “You brought explosives into a house where there are children and pregnant women?”

Mack was sweating profusely as blood poured from his destroyed right knee. Tripp’s jacket was doing very little to stem the tide. “They were only meant to be a distraction. They aren’t meant to hurt anyone. We aren’t the bad guys in this scenario.”

Grant chuckled. “Hydra had some very similar views. They just believed that their crusade was more righteous than SHIELD’s was.”

Tony said, “We need to find those explosives. JARVIS, track every place Agent Mackenzie has been tonight. We need to narrow down the search.”

“Right away, sir.”

Grant said, “Tell us where to find the explosives.”

The older man grimaced and shook his head. “No! I fitted them with a timer. They’ll go off even if we can’t trigger them. Surrender and all of this can end peacefully. Or are you too selfish to do what is best for everyone else?”

Grant shot Mack in his abdomen and then kneeled beside him and Tripp.

Simmons let out a small scream and resisted the urge to rush to Mack to help him. She was too afraid of what Grant might do.

“A gut shot is hard to survive. I have firsthand experience in the matter but if you don’t tell me what I want to know you won’t have to worry about that.” He shifted his aim to the man’s head.

Melinda raised her own gun. “Put it down, Ward! I’m not going to let you kill him. This has gone far enough.”

“I played your game…I didn’t make a move against this other faction. I trusted you to take care of the problems in your own house and you failed. Now my family is caught in the middle of this little feud you have going on and I’m no longer willing to play by your rules,” Grant replied.

Bruce said, “Grant, I would remind you to be mindful of your temperature.”

Grant grunted in acknowledgement. He could hear the flames singing to him. However, losing his cool and setting Mack on fire seemed counterintuitive on a number of levels.

Tea’s brown irises shifted to bluish-green hurricanes as she said, “Please take the gun off my brother-in-law, Agent May. I am already in a decidedly prickly mood.” She glided across the room regally and took a knee beside the three men. Tea reached out and cupped Mack’s face. “Hello, Agent Mackenzie. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting one another yet. My name is Tea. I’m Skye’s oldest sister.”

Mack smiled dopily at Tea and said, “Hi. I know who you are. You’re beautiful.”

Grant snorted.

Overhead, JARVIS began naming the rooms Mack had entered during the evening, “The conservatory, the living room, parlor, the kitchen, the powder room just off the living room, the foyer, the library, the home theater…”

Professor Xavier nodded at Jean and Logan. The two X-Men left the conservatory to start looking for the explosives.

Esme and Cal left as well to help with the search. Dr. Zabo knew a thing or two about explosives. He would be handy in this situation for sure.

Coulson said, “Tripp please take Fitz with you and help in the search. We need to know just what we are dealing with.”

Antoine reluctantly got to his feet and motioned for the scientist to follow him.

“So beautiful…” Mack repeated.

“Yes, I know,” Tea replied dismissively. She smiled at him. “Why are you here tonight?”

“Our leader, Commander Gonzales, doesn’t trust Coulson because he was Fury’s lackey. We have been watching Coulson closely since he began rebuilding SHIELD. He is falling into the same groove as his mentor. He is keeping secrets from everyone...including his own team. Coulson is running off-book operations that he funds from the resources SHIELD has seized from Hydra. Now he is hiding information about powered people because he is one. Everyone that knew Coulson before New York says that he is different now. He can’t be trusted. We are here tonight to take Coulson into custody along with Grant Ward, Skye, and any of her powered relatives.”

Tea opened her mouth and a reddish mist flowed into Mack’s open mouth. His body slowly started to heal enough so that he wasn’t bleeding out all over Tony’s marble floor. She stood up and looked at Simmons and said, “I’m assuming that you can handle the rest of his injuries.”

Simmons nodded numbly as she sidled around Grant to get to Mack.

Tea looked at Mack and said, “You are going to tell Agent Simmons exactly where you placed those bombs and if we should be concered about triggering any booby traps.”

Mack nodded dutifully. “Yes, my love.”

Phil had watched the entire scene from afar. That was another ability for him to add to list. However, he was more concerned with just how much Gonzales knew about his activities.

Melinda scowled. “Why didn’t you just do that in the beginning? Why did you stand by while Grant shot him for a second time?”

The succubus smiled brightly. “Well, it’s Grant’s special day, too. I thought that he should get to have a little fun.” She playfully gasped Grant’s chin and added, “He’s been such a good boy today putting up with you and Director Coulson.”

He chuckled at Tea and holstered his weapon. “Best wedding gift ever,” he replied easily.

Coulson was tense. “I would rather this didn’t turn into a bloodbath. I should speak to Commander Gonzales before it gets out of hand.”

Melinda said, “We need to get a message out to him somehow but JARVIS can’t unblock their communication systems until we have found all of the bombs and disarmed them.”

Tony said, “JARVIS, use the surround sound system to broadcast a message to our encroaching friends.”

The AI replied, “I am ready for the message, sir.”

He motioned to Coulson. “You’re on.”

Phil cleared his throat and said, “Commander Gonzales, I know that you are here and I know that you have at least 20 hardworking agents with you. I am sure that they are all good men and women and I have no interest in harming any of them. I would prefer that you and I sit down face-to-face and talk about whatever grievances brought you here tonight. However, if you breach this home and attempt use force I will no longer be able to guarantee your safety or that of your agents.”

**************

After Tony’s Malibu home fell into the ocean, he decided to make some changes at some of his properties. He installed panic rooms that could withstand anything short of a direct hit from an atomic bomb. Although, the term _panic room_ was a little misleading. In reality, it was a 1,000 square foot bunker made of concrete and vibranium. A small arc reactor provided an independent power source for the bunker. The room featured three plush couches as well as a bathroom and a small kitchenette tucked off into a corner. Several screens lined the wall and Pepper was ordering JARVIS pull up the surveillance footage.

Tony left two Iron Man Mark XVII suits in glass cases for emergencies. He always recognized that at some point he might not be there to protect the people he loved most. Almost losing Pepper made him realize that he wasn’t invincible and neither were the people tethered to him. He left the suits so that JARVIS could pilot them in a pinch. There was no one he trusted in the world more than he did JARVIS. He had no doubt that no matter the circumstances his AI would do everything in his power to protect them.  However, Pepper was hoping it wouldn’t be necessary tonight. She could do without any senseless bloodshed on what should have been a happy night.

Chiara draped a blanket over Harlow and Chloe after getting them settled on one of the couches. The little girls hadn’t stirred for even a moment while being carried down to the panic room. She was grateful for that small mercy. Chiara wouldn’t want to be bombarded by questions she didn’t have good answers for. She didn’t know who was crashing the reception but she did know that they’d just made a terrible mistake. Tea and Esme were mild mannered women most of the time but they were the epitome of the term ‘mama bear’. Being in the crosshairs of two pissed off succubi wasn’t a safe place for anyone to be.

Darcy was sitting on a couch with a worried expression etched on her face. She said, “I can’t believe Dad yelled at me—at both of us. He never yells at me.”

Pepper said, “Tony was just worried about both of you. The situation could escalate at a moment’s notice and both of you have more than yourselves to worry about protecting. He isn’t angry with either of you, Darcy. You know that Tony would do anything to protect you.”

“I know.” She sighed softly and repeated, “I know…”

Skye paced the floor with Thalia in her arms. Her sweet baby girl was the only thing keeping her from climbing the walls outright. She didn’t like the idea of leaving the people she loved to face off with some unknown danger. Skye understood why Grant and Tony insisted that she go somewhere safe but it still didn’t feel right. She wasn’t used to sitting on the sidelines. Skye stopped pacing abruptly when she saw the surveillance footage from the conservatory on the screens. Her eyes quickly scanned the scene to determine what was happening. She squinted. “Is that…the Winter Soldier?”

Darcy perked up from her position on the couch. She stood up and walked over to stand beside Pepper and Skye in front of the screens. She tilted her head to the side and said, “I think so—unless you know of another man with a robotic prosthetic arm.”

Skye huffed out a laugh and said, “Well, I do actually know another man with robotic prosthetic limbs but he’s taller and African-American. Although, strangely enough Hydra held him hostage and turned him into a robot against his will so he totally has that in common with the Winter Soldier. Actually, if he isn’t here to kill us I wonder if we could set the two of them up as friends or something. How many people can say Hydra turned them into killer robots? It can’t be that many people, right?”

Her head turned abruptly to look at Skye. “What craziness did you just say to me?”

Pepper was looking at Skye curiously as well.

“Oh, um, I don’t know if I am allowed to share this or not. Although, I’m not in SHIELD anymore so I don’t know if that whole clearance thing really applies to me anymore. Hydra kidnapped this guy, a really good guy, named Mike Peterson. They kidnapped his son to make him comply with their orders. Mike was badly burned in an explosion so they did things to him—bad things. They turned him into Deathlok. He is basically a cyborg now but he isn’t under Hydra’s influence anymore and his son is safe.”

Darcy shook her head and rested a protective hand on her stomach. “Just when I think Hydra couldn’t be a bigger bag of dicks they go and top themselves. I am glad that his son is okay and that he isn’t being controlled anymore.”

Skye nodded and said, “The last time I talked to him he was in a good place. Still working off the after effects but it was better. He works the occasional op for SHIELD.”

Jules could feel sparks tingling in her fingertips. She was freaking out just a bit. She asked, “Do you think Leo is going to be okay?”

Skye handed Thalia over to Darcy and then had a seat beside Jules. She placed a hand of the girl’s shoulder “I know Fitz seems delicate but is a well-trained agent. He can take care of himself and he isn’t out there alone. He is going to be okay.”

“Do you really think so?” asked Jules.

Darcy noticed the way the young woman’s fingers kept twitching. “Yeah, Fitzy is a total badass. He didn’t think twice about racing across the country to help you.”

Skye said, “I want you to take a deep breath for me, Jules. Breathe in slowly through your nose and release it slowly from your mouth. Just try to stay calm for me. Okay?”

Jules hands shook slightly but she nodded. “Okay.”

Skye watched carefully as the girl followed her instructions. The last thing they needed was for Jules’ powers to run amok while they were locked in the panic room. However, Skye was sympathetic because she knew how difficult it was to acquire powers unexpectedly. It was a scary prospect to feel as if you weren’t in control of your own body. Jules was even younger and didn’t have the benefit of an older sister to help guide her.

JARVIS said, “Ms. Potts all ten explosive devices planted by Agent Mackenzie have been located. They are being disarmed as we speak.”

Pepper sighed in relief. At least that was one less problem for them to contend with tonight. She asked, “What about our uninvited guests?”

JARVIS said, “They have been identified as the rogue faction of SHIELD. Director Coulson has proposed a face-to-face meeting between himself and Commander Gonzales, the apparent leader.”

Pepper looked thoughtful. “JARVIS, pull up what we know about Commander Gonzales, please.”

“Right away, Ms. Potts.”

Skye said, “You might need to look into deceased agents. I get the feeling that this faction is made up primarily of agents we have listed as deceased. The two that Grant and I encountered in Boston supposedly died when SHIELD fell.”

Darcy added, “Those agents outside of the hotel and the ones following Fitz and I were all part of the ghost protocol, too.”

JARVIS said, “I will be sure to access the deceased agent database as well.”

A moment later and Commander Gonzales’ profile appeared on one of the screens. As Skye predicted the commander was listed as deceased. He died on the _Illiad_ during SHIELD’s fall.

Pepper made a negative sound and then said, “JARVIS, I’d like for you to contact Maria Hill, please. Read her in on the situation and have her waiting on stand-by. Also, call Happy and get him to assemble a security team just in case.”

“Yes, Ms. Potts,” JARVIS replied.

Stark Industries’ CEO studied Commander Gonzales’ profile. She scrolled through his service record before and after he joined SHIELD.

Skye turned back to Jules and placed a hand on her shoulder. “How are you doing, sweetie?”

The younger girl nodded and said, “I feel better. Thank you.”

She smiled. “No problem.”

JARVIS said, “Ms. Potts, Ms. Hill is on the line for you. Shall I patch her through?”

Pepper looked around the room and said, “I’ll take the call on the landline, JARVIS.” She walked away from the group and went over to the small office where the phone was located.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ant-Man and Age of Ultron have not happened yet in my little universe.


	109. Going to the Chapel: Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loved all of the comments. Since the comments have been coming in so fast I have decided to post another chapter! This one is in the neighborhood of 6,000 words. However, we are only 4 or 5 chapters away from the end of the story. 
> 
> Thank you for the continued support! You guys are the best!

Director Coulson sat at a table in the middle of the conservatory with Agent May and Steve Rogers flanking him on either side. Everyone else stood at strategic points in the room ready to strike if needed. He watched passively as Commander Gonzales walked into the room with all twenty of his agents filing in behind him. The older man had understandably refused to sit down with Director Coulson without some measure of protection even with the temporary truce in place. Phil recognized several of Gonzales’ agents. He thought it was safe to assume that they were all former SHIELD agents.

Commander Gonzales came to a stop in front of the table. He didn’t feel good about this meeting. However, he didn’t really have much of a choice. Taking the room by force was out of the question now that they had lost the element of surprise. Initially, he believed that twenty agents plus his right-hand man, Agent Calderon, was overkill even with alleged powered people and Iron Man on the premises. They found out too late that **_all_** of the Avengers would be present during the reception. There was no way that they could successfully take on the people in this room without suffering massive casualties. He wasn’t willing to use the men and women under his command as cannon fodder.

Agent Isabelle Hartley and Agent Anne Weaver stood behind Commander Gonzales with grim expressions on their faces. Both women were important members of his council. He believed that SHIELD couldn’t and shouldn’t operate with one person at the top of the hierarchy without oversight. It was too dangerous. They all watched what happened to Nick Fury over the years. The adage that absolute power absolutely corrupts was the truth in his estimation. It was too easy to justify all of your actions if you didn’t have anyone else to remind you of your humanity and fallibility. Agents Hartley and Weaver sat on either side of the Commander once he was seated.

Phil reached across the table and extended his hand to the older man. “Thank you for agreeing to sit down with me, Commander Gonzales.”

The Commander reached across the table and shook Phil’s hand. “Well, I didn’t see how I had much of a choice. You have Agents Calderon and Mackenzie in your custody. Can I assume that they are in good health?”

Phil said, “We are not holding your agents hostage. A concerned party intercepted Calderon. You don’t have to worry because he is quite safe. Agents Calderon and Mackenzie are being examined by Dr. Simmons but do I do not anticipate any complications. At the most Calderon has a mild concussion from being knocked unconscious.”

Agent Weaver’s interest was obviously piqued by the mention of Jemma’s name. However, she remained silent and deferred to Commander Gonzales. Presenting a united front was important in this situation. Coulson and his team would be evaluating them.

The older man huffed but decided not to argue the issue. The important thing was that he hadn’t lost either man tonight and he hoped to continue the trend. “Well, perhaps there is hope for these negotiations after all.”

Phil smiled and said, “Well, I never said this was a negotiation. As I understand it, your organization wants me to step down from my position as the director of SHIELD and that isn’t going to happen. However, I am interested in knowing what I have done to warrant all of this. An armed coup seems excessive.”

“Fury had no right to unilaterally name you as the director of SHIELD in his stead. His thinking was flawed at the time and he is obviously overly fond of you judging by the lengths he went to in order to save your life after the attack on New York. The simple fact of the matter is that he has placed a non-human in charge of SHIELD. It’s like allowing a fox to protect the hen house,” Robert explained.

Melinda’s jaw tightened—as did her fists. She was guilty of watching Phil closely under Fury’s orders when the team was first assembled but she never thought that he wasn’t human. Melinda couldn’t believe that Commander Gonzales had the gall to sit there and suggest otherwise.

Phil wasn’t exactly surprised by the man’s assessment. It wasn’t the first time that he’d heard that theory about his resurrection. He said, “I assure you that I am still completely human, Commander Gonzales. I breathe the same oxygen and bleed the same blood that you do. Furthermore, former Director Fury was well within his right to name a successor and he chose me. Not only because he believed that I was the right man for the job but also because he had no doubt that I wasn’t in league with Hydra. That was a trait that was in scarce supply the day that SHIELD fell.”

“I have no doubt that you are at least partly human. However, you cannot deny the fact that you are something more now. Truly you can’t believe that injecting alien DNA into your body didn’t affect you in some meaningful way.” He gave Phil an appraising look as if to determine if the man was in denial.

Coulson couldn’t deny that he was a different man now. The changes had been subtle but he soon learned that they were permanent. Honestly, the more time that passed the more that this newness felt comfortable if not normal. He said, “Perhaps I am different but that doesn’t make the changes inherently bad. SHIELD has done a lot of good under my watch. We have recaptured nearly all of the powered criminals that Hydra released. We have also made great strides in ending Hydra for good.”

“Yes, you have recaptured most of the dangerous criminals that were released by a dangerous criminal that you released!” The man looked toward Grant for emphasis.

The younger man was a few feet away casually leaning against a wall. He had a glass of scotch in his hand and sour expression on his face. Grant decided to abandon his strategy of no hard liquor for the night.

“Making deals with an inmate is not an unheard of practice, Commander Gonzales. Grant Ward had vital information on locating Hydra bases as well as information on the super soldier and Deathlok programs. Wresting control of those resources out of Hydra’s hands was a top priority. Hydra was angling to sell the programs to multiple countries. I don’t think either of us would want to know what would have come of that.”

Robert said, “Reduction of a sentence would be acceptable but you released him. You released the man who killed Victoria Hand and many others in cold blood. Also, let’s not pretend that your motivations were purely operational. You showed favoritism towards him because of his relationship with one of your agents. The agent in question resigned from SHIELD at the same time that you pardoned Grant Ward. She is married to him now and from what I understand, she is firmly under his control. How dangerous is Grant Ward with a powered person at his beck and call?”

Bruce placed a hand on Grant’s shoulder and said, “Easy…”

Phil grimaced, “Fortunately that was my decision to make and no one else’s. Now if you’d like to talk about authority…on whose say so did you create a second SHIELD organization? You aren’t sanctioned by a country or existing government agency. I checked. Not even the defunct World Council knows about you.”

He sniffed derisively. “I did what was necessary to protect this world for Hydra and alien threats. I took an oath and I mean to keep it by any means necessary. We govern our SHIELD with a six-person council. Decisions aren’t made unilaterally. There is no shroud of secrecy where misdeeds can be committed by the unscrupulous.”

Phil said, “If you truly want to keep the world safe then I would like to propose a collaboration. I would like our agencies to merge so that we can work together. I like the idea of a council managing SHIELD. There is something to be said for the value of multiple opinions. The old way was flawed and allowed Hydra to flourish for decades. Sometimes daylight is the best disinfectant.”

Robert was genuinely taken aback by Coulson’s proposal. He thought the man would be power hungry just like his mentor was. Perhaps there was something to Agent Morse’s assertion that he wasn’t a bad guy. “You would really relinquish your power in such a way?”

Coulson said, “We would need to discuss the logistics but power has never been a siren’s song for me. I care more about protecting our world and the innocent civilians depending on us. I think the more pertinent question is if you would be willing to work with a man who you believe to be an alien threat.”

Gonzales had the good sense to look chagrined. He replied, “That is the problem with operating in darkness—too often people fear the shadows that you cast. I think there is a middle ground to be had if we agree to work together. I don't want to see innocent blood spilled. Hydra did enough of that.”

Phil nodded. “Yes, they have killed enough good men and women. I have no interest in waging war against you and yours. If you are willing, I would like to set up a framework for our truce and the merger of our agencies. Captain Rogers directs the resources of the Avengers I would like for him to be part of this. We still need the Avengers assistance.”

Robert was ready to agree but Agent Hartley whispered something into his ear urgently. He frowned deeply and said, “Grant Ward…”

“What about him?”

“He killed Victoria Hand and many other good men and women. Any collaboration between us has to begin with his incarceration. A year is not nearly long enough whether you subscribe to the idea of punishment or rehabilitation.”

Phil grimaced. He agreed with Commander Gonzales wholeheartedly. However, it wasn't a condition he could honor. “I understand your outrage at the relative slap on the wrist. I did not enter into that plea agreement lightly. However, I am also not at liberty to rescind the agreement. This has nothing to do with my relationship with Grant Ward's wife. His release wasn’t some sort of handshake deal made in good faith that I can void at will. Tony Stark and his fleet of lawyers drew up an ironclad contract with clear terms and conditions. Ward has completed those conditions swiftly and in an admirable fashion. To void this deal would mean to drag this entire sordid situation into open court with Stark’s lawyers ready to eviscerate the entire agency. I think that we can both agree that SHIELD’s reputation has suffered enough in this last year.”

Robert wasn't expecting those details at all. His operatives had been unable to ferret out exactly how and why Grant Ward had been released from custody other than his relationship to Skye and his ability to locate the Deathlok and super soldiers programs. Tony Stark’s involvement complicated matters immensely. However, the older man was quick on his feet. “I believe this man to still be a danger to the public at large. I can’t in good conscience allow him to roam free and unencumbered…not even to broker peace between our two organizations. However, I am willing to offer a compromise.”

Phil clenched and unclenched his fist beneath the table. He didn't think he could get Stark to agree to an alteration to the original deal. It would make him look weak in front of Gonzales and he would assume that Coulson’s position was because of his relationship with Skye. On the other hand, he didn’t want to push the issue with Grant because he didn’t want to undo all of the progress he made with Skye today. “What would you suggest?”

Robert said, “You released Grant Ward so that he could help SHIELD defeat Hydra. I would suggest that he continue in that vein. Agent Morse was under the impression that Hydra would like for Grant to return to their employ. He should do just that. He can be a double agent for SHIELD this time. Perhaps with an inside man we can topple Hydra for good.”

Tony flipped up his faceplate and walked over to the table. He said, “That is most certainly out of the question. Director Coulson was telling the truth when he said that I will drag all of you into court and keep you there until your grandchildren are well past the age of retirement if you try to change the terms of the plea agreement. I can be petty and vindictive and I have nothing but time and money to pursue my whims. Grant’s business with SHIELD is done. I would suggest that you come to terms with that. Grant lives under my roof. He’s not a danger to anyone.”

Grant stifled a laugh across the room. Tony was lying through his teeth on the last part but he knew the man was just trying to do settle the situation. Grant would never work for SHIELD again, trying force him would be a bloody proposition.

Robert’s jaw tightened but he relented. He knew that Stark wasn’t lying about it being a losing battle. Truthfully, it probably wouldn’t even be a long battle considering the connections he surely had. It was also doubtful that his legal team would have left a viable loophole in the agreement that they could exploit.

“Any damage that Grant causes, loss of life or otherwise, will be your responsibility Mr. Stark.”

Tony ground out, “I have been aware of that from the moment I got him released.”

Robert said, “If we agree to this merger there has to be complete transparency. I have no interest in returning to the dark ages.”

Phil said, “I am comfortable with that. I am willing to work with you and make just about any concession, Commander Gonzales. I see no reason that we can’t work together. I believe that our two halves would be stronger together. You were right when you said that this world needs protecting. Let’s protect it together.” He stood and extended his hand to Robert.

Commander Gonzales stood up and shook Phil’s hand. “We will have a lot to work out but I look forward to partnering with you.”

*****************

One hundred and fifty minutes or nine thousand seconds felt like an eternity when there was so much hanging in the balance. The negotiations started tense despite Gonzales and Coulson’s desire to avoid a bloody and costly fight between the two factions. However, the two sides made a few very big concessions early on that helped pave the way. They quickly decided that neither side would leave Stark Mansion until every detail of the merger was hammered out and committed to a truce agreement signed by Coulson and Gonzales. The very first item on the To-Do list was stiff penalties for any party found guilty of violating or attempting to subvert the terms of the truce agreement.

Maria Hill arrived within the first hour by helicopter to help broker peace between the two sides. She was familiar with both men and proved to be a talented mediator. Pepper was grateful for Maria’s involvement because someone needed to placate Tony as well. He was still angry about the violation of his home. She really didn’t want him to sabotage the truce out of spite. The inventor was being honest when he described himself as petty and vindictive. Maria helped keep the parties calm and kept them focused on the task at hand instead of lobbing accusations at one another. It was especially useful once Commander Gonzales learned that Agent Mackenzie had been shot by Grant and subsequently healed by Tea.  

Skye stood beside the massive door anxiously with Thalia in her arms as JARVIS initiated the unlocking sequence. They had received the all clear a few minutes ago from Tony and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Grant and never let him go. Skye’s blood pressure had skyrocketed when Commander Gonzales proposed sending her husband back to prison or worse forcing him to infiltrate Hydra. Both options were unacceptable in her opinion. If it weren’t for JARVIS refusing to open the door she would have been in the conservatory giving Commander Gonzales all types of hell.

Grant wasn’t the only one capable of wreaking havoc when his family was threatened. He was perhaps the safest bet in that instance. Grant knew his limitations and understood just how far he was willing to go down the path of evil. Skye had not yet walked that path and had no idea just how far she we would go if she lost control. The despair she felt on that sidewalk in Boston was etched in her mind. The dark thoughts that plagued Skye as her husband bled out in front of her eyes were never far away. She would rather not explore the depths of the darkness Tea claimed resided in all succubi.

Finally, the last lock released and the door automatically opened into the panic room. Grant was standing in the doorway with a sardonic expression on his face. He had abandoned the discussion in the conservatory as soon as he was certain that the danger had passed and Tony gave JARVIS the order to unlock the panic room. Grant felt more at ease now and the flames under his skin were no longer calling to him to burn his enemies. All he wanted to do now was hold his wife and daughter in his arms for a few moments before taking his family back to the safety of the tower. Grant was quickly learning that leaving the tower was the root of all their problems. Inside the tower they were safe…outside they were subject to assassination attempts and coups.

Skye rushed forward and threw one arm around Grant as she held Thalia with the other. She squeezed him as tight as she dared without squeezing Thalia too much in the process. For a long few minutes, she didn’t utter a single word to him. Her irises had shifted from brown to bluish-green when Commander Gonzales brought up Grant’s situation. However, the color slowly ebbed away while she was in the safety and warmth of her husband’s arms. “I am so glad that you are okay and I am even happier that Tony was there to shut down the Commander’s plans to use you as a double agent. How does trouble manage to find you even when you are behaving?”

He chuckled deeply as he smoothed a hand over her back. Grant’s eyes scanned the room just to ensure that everyone was okay even though he knew that JARVIS had ensured as much. He buried his nose into Skye’s hair and replied, “I’m just lucky in that way—I guess. The people who meet me either automatically hate me or love me. I think it is safe to say that Gonzales is firmly in the hate column. I couldn’t tell if he was more irritated that I was free or that he thinks that I killed Victoria Hand. In my defense, she wasn’t exactly an angel. Before I killed her, she offered to let me kill John Garrett. She had no intention of him making it to the Fridge alive.”

Skye tried not to wince at the horrified look on Jules’ face. She never wanted anyone to look at Grant as if he was a monster because she knew better. He was only as dangerous as he needed to be...even if he did take pleasure in it. Skye said, “Well, that sounds like the Victoria Hand that I knew and didn’t really like. She was perfectly comfortable sending you and Fitz on a suicide mission without even telling you that it was a suicide mission. Apparently, the two of you were an acceptable loss. I don’t think anyone is an acceptable loss. That is the SHIELD I hope that Coulson and Gonzales can stay away from in the future.”

Grant didn’t have the heart to shoot down Skye’s optimism. He knew that overall she still believed in the ideals the agency espoused. However, if his privileged upbringing and years with SHIELD had taught him one thing—corruption could never truly be weeded out of any organization. Ultimately, Grant didn’t care what type of monster SHIELD turned into in this new incarnation. His only concern was what it meant to him and the people he cared about the most. Grant thought it might be time to destroy the Gifted Index before SHIELD got any bright ideas to expand it any further. He knew it wouldn’t stop them forever but it would slow them down while they regrouped and started fresh.

He looked over Skye’s shoulder because he could tell that she still wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. He said, “Professor Xavier is ready to go, Jules. He is waiting for you in the foyer with Logan and Ms. Grey.”

Jules and Chiara had been curled up on the couch for the last two hours watching the drama in the conservatory unfold via the surveillance feed. It had been as boring as watching C-SPAN but they both paid careful attention when the subject of powered people came up. Jules was grateful to be leaving for the night. She was exhausted from the extra energy she expended to suppress her powers. Jules would be glad to get back to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning where she wouldn’t need to hide her powers. She smiled at Grant and Skye. “Thank you for inviting me to your wedding.”

Skye reluctantly peeled away from Grant’s warm chest as Jules approached. She smiled at the younger girl and said, “You are welcome, Jules. We were glad to have you here today. I know that we don’t really know one another but if you ever need to talk or if you need anything just give me a call. Any friend of Fitz’s is a friend of mine.”

“Really?” asked Jules, her surprise was obvious. It would be nice to know other people in New York. Soon enough Fitz would be on the other side of the country again and she would be alone. She took a moment to slip her shoes onto her feet.

“Yes,” said Skye. “I’ll tell Fitz to give you my phone number and my e-mail address. I would give them to you now but you really shouldn’t keep Professor Xavier waiting. I’m sure tonight wasn’t exactly what he had in mind for a relaxing night away from the school.”

Jules looked to Grant. “Have you seen, Fitz? I’d really like to say goodbye to him before I leave. He…something seemed off about him earlier. I want to make sure that he is okay.”

In the time that she had known Fitz, he had become something of an older brother to her. It was why Jules turned to him when she realized that she was in trouble. He cared and that was a rarity in her life since losing her parents.

Grant gave her a sympathetic look. “Fitz is a little tied up right now but I’ll make sure to let him know that you said goodbye. I’m sure he’ll call you in the morning or afternoon depending on how late all of this runs.”

“Oh. Okay,” Jules replied. She gave a small wave to Chiara and then headed toward the elevator.

Grant said, “Tony said that the rest of us can head back to the tower for the night. Coulson and Gonzales seem set to sit here for as long as it takes to hash out the logistics of merging the two SHIELDs. Most of the Avengers are going to stick around to make sure it all stays civil.”

Darcy asked, “Is my dad staying behind?”

“Yeah, he is going to stay here since it is his house and all,” Grant replied with a smirk. He knew the inventor was livid about Gonzales trying to stage a siege on his house. Tony was taking the action as a personal affront and he wasn’t likely to let it go.

Pepper quietly laughed at the concerned expression on Darcy’s face. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I will be staying as well to make sure that your father behaves himself. I would like to avoid any blood feuds with SHIELD if at all possible.”

Darcy visibly relaxed. “Good. You know how Dad can get when people touch his stuff. Planting bombs in his house is like the epitome of touching his stuff.”

Grant looked at Skye. “Your sisters are collecting the gifts, leftover cake, and leftover food to take back to the tower. They’ll meet us outside at the cars.”

Skye beamed. “Oh! I almost forgot about the cake. I am glad that they are packing up the cake to take with us. I am going to want more of that in the morning. I am sure of it.”

Chiara scooped up Chloe gingerly. She hoped that she wouldn’t jostle the little girl and wake her up. It was well past midnight now and it would be better if they didn’t have to deal with a cranky three-year-old.

Everyone began to file out of the panic room after Grant picked up Harlow. They stepped onto the waiting elevator and JARVIS returned the group to the main floor.

Outside Chiara handed Chloe off to Raina. She noted the grim expression on Raina’s face. Her gaze shifted to Ian who was standing a few feet away. The man was on his mobile spoke speaking animatedly. She asked, “Is everything okay, Raina?”

Raina cradled her sleeping daughter and frowned deeply. “Ian and I are leaving the country tonight. If that Commander Gonzales is so anxious to slap the cuffs on Grant again, I can imagine he would like to do the same for Ian considering that he is technically still a fugitive. My crimes against SHIELD were covered under the deal when I handed over the Centipede and Deathlok programs. Ian doesn't have such a deal. Coulson agreed to let him go but it isn't in writing. Gonzales already lost out on getting Grant. He might turn his attentions to Ian in order to get a win.”

Skye frowned and said, “I’m sorry, Raina. I am not particularly fond of Ian but I hope this doesn’t cause any trouble for the two of you.”

She shook her head. “Don’t be absurd. I had fun. Ian is used to fleeing the authorities. He’s still on Interpol’s list of most wanted criminals. He isn’t exactly disappointed that we have to leave tonight. Ian has some business he needs to attend to on Eden Island. Chloe and I are going to accompany him. It is beautiful there this time of year. Chloe will enjoy staying on the beach.”

Ian looked over and motioned for Raina. The longer he lingered, the more likely it would be that he ended up in handcuffs. Furthermore, he didn’t enjoy being in Grant Ward's orbit for longer than absolutely necessary.

“I have to get going. Ian is anxious to get the hell out of here. We are going to drop Cal off at his hotel before heading to the airport,” Raina said. She hugged Chiara and then hugged Skye before dropping a kiss onto Thalia’s forehead. “Be safe.”

Skye waved. “We’ll try. Bye.”

Tea walked over and tossed Grant a set of car keys. “Thalia’s car seat is strapped into the back of that one. Captain Rogers already loaded the gifts and leftover food into the car I’ll be driving back to the tower.”

Chiara grinned and said, “I’m riding with you. I want first crack at more cake before Skye gets to it.”

Skye laughed heartily. “A lesser woman would be offended but I am not. I can’t wait to have cake and hot chocolate for breakfast.”

Chiara grinned before running off to hop into the car with Tea.

Skye and Darcy climbed into the other car. They were both ready for comfortable pajamas and a good night’s rest. Skye made quick work of getting Thalia fastened into the car seat. She was glad that the infant stirred briefly and then promptly fell asleep again. Skye hoped that they would make it to the tower before Thalia woke up for a bottle.

Grant climbed into the driver's seat of the car once he was certain that everyone was settled. He put on his seatbelt and started the car as Fitz walked out of the mansion. He couldn’t help but notice the sullen expression on the younger man’s face. Grant lowered his window and asked, “Is everything okay, Fitz?”

He nodded as he awkwardly approached the vehicle. Nothing had gone the way Fitz’s planned. All he wanted to do was get a good night's kip and forget all about it...at least for a little while anyway. He would have to make a decision at some point but it wouldn't be tonight.  “I was wondering if there was room enough in the car for me to ride back to Stark Tower with all of you.”

Grant’s eyebrows rose at the younger man’s request. He had assumed that Fitz would stay for the duration of the negotiations between the two SHIELD factions or at the very least head over to the Bus in anticipation of tomorrow's departure. However, he didn't say any of that, Grant merely nodded and replied, “There is plenty of room. Chiara decided to ride back with Tea and Esme. Hop on in, Fitz.”

The scientist opened the back door and slid in beside Darcy. He looked behind him and saw that Skye was seated in the third row of the SUV with Thalia. He closed the door and put on his seat belt. Fitz looked up and realized that Grant was scrutinizing him in the rear view mirror. He quietly uttered, “Thanks, Ward.”

Grant shared a meaningful look with Skye in the rear view mirror before he put the car into drive. He started down the long driveway leading off the Stark property and turned on the radio.  “No problem, buddy. Are you staying with us tonight?”

Fitz stared out of the window absently. He nodded and said, “I hope that it is okay if I crash on your couch for tonight. Actually, I might need your hospitality for a few more days if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I can book a hotel room if the two of you would like your space.”

It occurred to Fitz that the newlyweds might want to take advantage of their second wedding night. It would be awkward for him to be on their couch and in earshot if that was the case. His cheeks flushed at the thought.

Skye knew for sure that something was very wrong. She couldn't think of a good reason for why Fitz wouldn't be returning to The Playground with the rest of the team in the morning. “Don't be silly, Fitz. You can stay with us for as long as you need. We have enjoyed having you with us.”

Grant nodded in agreement. “If you ever get tired of the couch you can always take the pullout in the nursery. Thalia will be sleeping in our bedroom for a while. There are still a few separation jitters after what happened in Boston.”

Skye still didn’t like letting the infant stray too far without one of her older sisters watching her. She trusted her sisters and their powers to protect Thalia from any threat. She wouldn’t feel completely safe until they had concrete proof on the person responsible for putting a hit out on Grant.

He hadn’t shared Ian’s information with Skye just yet. Grant wanted her to be able to fully enjoy the reception. Moreover, he wanted to do a little poking around the seedy underbelly of Boston’s organized crime. Grant wondered just how involved Christian was in his childhood friend’s illegal enterprise. He was beginning to think that the long con would be much more satisfying. Grant was seriously considering throwing his support behind Christian to help his brother rise to even loftier heights. The higher the rise the longer and more catastrophic the fall.  

“Thanks. I appreciate you guys letting me stay a little longer.” He went back to staring out into the darkness as the scenery passed by the window in a blur. About ten minutes in Fitz realized that it was a terrible idea in his current state. He lowered the window and immediately began vomiting.

Darcy looked horrified and a little nauseous. She said, “Stop the car! I'm a sympathetic vomiter. I can't hold back anytime I see or even hear someone up chuck.”

Grant pulled onto the side of the sparsely populated road so that Darcy could get out of the car. He thought she was being dramatic right until he heard the first not so dry heave. He winced and felt bad for the poor soul who would have to hose down the exterior of Stark’s SUV. Grant climbed out of the car and checked on Fitz first. “Eat something that didn't agree with you?”

Fitz had walked away from the car so that he didn’t set Darcy off again. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his mouth as he tried to suppress another wave of nausea. He spit on the ground and groaned at the nauseating taste in his mouth. “More like drank something that doesn’t agree with me. Namely rum.”

Grant could smell the liquor wafting off Fitz when he climbed in the car but didn’t want to pry if the younger man didn't want to share. He pulled a tin of mints out of his pocket and handed it to Fitz. Grant had started carrying them after Tony shared his. He chuckled in amusement. “Did you disarm ten explosive devices while you were drunk?”

Fitz popped a handful of mints into his mouth and chewed them vigorously. He said, “Just because I am intoxicated it does not mean that I have suddenly lost the understanding of basic circuitry. Besides, they were using an altered version of my daisy chain bomb.” He laughed bitterly. “They were using my technology to attack us. You would think that I would be used to that by now after all of the chaos that Hydra has caused in the last year.”

Grant said, “I’m sorry, Fitz. Any reason you got drunk at the reception? I thought that Simmons forgave you for lying to her. You both looked happy early on in the evening.” He then realized that Fitz disappeared for quite some time during the reception. Grant had been distracted by other situations and had lost track of the scientist altogether for a while.

Fitz tossed another handful of mints into his mouth. “Jemma forgave me but she also told me that she won't move to New York with me if I leave SHIELD.” He hated the bitter tone of his voice.

Grant winced in sympathy. He clapped a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “I am sorry, Fitz. I thought you were going to wait to ask her about leaving SHIELD with you. Maybe Simmons will change her mind if you give her more time. What you are suggesting is a major change for her. SHIELD is the only place Simmons has ever worked.”

Fitz smiled sadly. “I took your advice. I was going to wait a few weeks before broaching the subject with her. It was Jemma that brought it up while we were dancing. She said that she doesn't want to leave the team behind and that she deserves to be happy, too.”

Grant frowned because he definitely didn't see that coming. It was strange for Simmons to reject Fitz before he ever had a chance to ask. He felt even worse because he knew that the younger man planned to propose marriage to Simmons soon. “I know it all seems a bit hopeless now but don’t write Simmons off just yet. She might just change her mind. Everyone has been under a lot of stress lately. The team is definitely in upheaval because of Skye’s departure. Now Coulson knows for sure that Morse and Mackenzie are traitors. The two SHIELDs merging isn’t going to erase that. He’ll never trust them again. It means your team will be down three people in less than six months. If you and Simmons leave together then Coulson will only have Agents May and Triplett.”

Fitz stared at the ground for a moment as he tried to quell another wave of nausea. He really didn’t want to vomit again. He now remembered why he didn’t drink very often. Leo was the epitome of a light-weight. He was a social drinker but anything more than one or two cocktails normally had him seeing double or triple. It was safe to say that he had overindulged in the rum he confiscated from Jules and Chiara. “I don’t think that Jemma will change her mind about this. She isn’t known for being mercurial. Before everything went haywire tonight, I told Director Coulson that I would be taking a leave of absence for a while. I might go home to visit my mum. I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Grant clapped the younger man on the back and said, “If you need anything all you have to do is ask, Fitz. You can stay with Skye and me for as long as you want. Just try to remember what Tony and I said about long distance relationships. They can work if you put in the effort.”

Fitz smiled sadly but didn’t respond. He didn’t want to put Grant in an awkward position with Skye. The truth of that matter was that Leo wasn’t sure that he wanted to put forth that effort. Perhaps it was time to put his needs and wants first. Currently, he needed to feel as if he mattered. He nodded at Grant. “Thanks. I think I’m in good enough shape to make it back into the city.”

Grant chuckled and said, “Just let me know if you need me to pull over again.” He looked through the back door and saw that Darcy was back in the car. He asked, “Are you okay?”

She nodded and said, “I’m peachy. You know other than my mouth tasting like puke. Can we stop at a gas station or something? I need to get rid of the taste or I am going to upchuck for a second time.”

Fitz blanched as he climbed into the car. He handed her the tin of breath mints that Grant handed him. “I’m sorry.”

Darcy shrugged and said, “Don’t worry about it. I’m pregnant so puking is part of my everyday routine for now.” She took the breath mints and popped a couple into her mouth.

Grant chuckled and said, “It’s late and most of the gas stations out here will be closed but I am sure something closer to the city will be open. I promise that we will stop then.”

“Thanks!” Darcy replied.


	110. Meditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only 4 chapters left! I just might be able to finish this story before Christmas!

Grant was the first person to wake up the next morning. After taking a quick shower he dressed in workout clothes and scribbled out a quick note just in case Skye woke up while he was gone. He left the note on his pillow and then grabbed his phone as he quietly exited their bedroom. Grant glanced at Fitz’s sleeping form on the couch in the living room. The younger man was swaddled in a couple of blankets and was snoring lightly. Grant was certain that he would have one hell of a hangover when he finally woke up.

He hit the call button for the elevator and started stretching while he waited for it to arrive on their floor. Grant needed at least an hour of strenuous exercise and perhaps several hours of intense meditation. He couldn’t lose control again like he did last night with Clint. Grant had no doubt that he would have killed the archer, slowly and painfully, if Darcy hadn’t been there to talk him down. He still didn’t understand where the sudden burst of rage came from last night. The urge overwhelmed him and he couldn’t see logic or reason. Grant needed to dig into what fueled his reaction or it might happen again.

Grant chuckled as the elevator doors slid open and he walked inside. He hit the button for the gym and leaned against the wall. It was only Bruce’s influence that made him look beyond the surface. Before he began meditating with Bruce he was too afraid to study his feelings too closely. Grant thought examining his emotions was a dangerous prospect. He had been so angry for so long. For years he danced on a knife’s edge between sanity and a complete psychotic break. John Garrett liked Grant being on that knife’s edge because it made him a more efficient killer. He took all of his rage and pain and directed it toward his target with extreme prejudice. Some specialists were good at their jobs but didn’t enjoy it. Grant was quite the opposite...he loved his job and he enjoyed every moment of it.

He was surprised to find Dr. Banner in the gym when he arrived. He glanced at his phone and chuckled heartily at the time. It was barely 7 o’clock in the morning.  “Good Morning. You are up bright and early today, Doctor. I figured after sitting through several hours of titillating peace talks that you would sleep in this morning for at least a few hours.”

“I left perhaps a half hour after you did. Steve didn’t think that the Hulk’s services would be necessary. Coulson and Gonzales were getting along admirably considering the circumstances. Tony also pointed out that JARVIS could pilot the two suits stored in the panic room if the night took a turn for the worse. Frankly, an ill-tempered Thor would probably be enough to dissuade anyone doing something stupid.”

Grant chuckled and nodded in agreement. He might be able to harness fire but he had no interest in finding out what it would feel like to have lightning coursing through this veins. He said, “Well, at least you were able to get a good night’s rest. SHIELD’s reindeer games can be so exhausting and pedantic. Am I interrupting anything? I can come back later if you’d like the gym to yourself. I can go back upstairs to meditate while everyone is still sleeping.”

Bruce smiled warmly and shook his head. “You don’t need to leave. In fact, I would like it if you stayed. I was going to work out for a bit and then meditate for awhile. Maybe we could even talk a little. Yesterday had to be something of a roller coaster for you,” He stepped onto the treadmill and started walking.

Grant stepped onto the treadmill beside Bruce and put his phone in one of the cup holders for safe keeping. He increased the speed and began running. “A roller coaster is one way of putting it. It all went better than I originally expected. I am actually glad that I ran into you this morning. I was hoping to talk to you at some point about last night.”

“Oh?” the scientist asked. He jogged just fast enough to get his heartbeat above its resting rate. Bruce didn’t train in the traditional way since he was never called upon to fight in this form. However, he did try to stay in good shape. All of the radiation he absorbed made it impossible to determine just how long he would live but he was sure it would be well beyond the normal human life expectancy. He wanted this body to be in the best shape that it could be.

Grant started running faster as he said, “I lost control last night. It was like an out of body experience. I don’t know what came over me and that is worrying. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt.”

Bruce asked, “Are you talking about what you did in the conservatory? I don’t approve of shooting someone until they spill sensitive secrets but I would hardly classify that as being out of control. In fact, I believe you were in complete control the entire time. You made sure the gunshot wound placement was non-fatal and you promptly stopped when Tea volunteered to extract the information we needed about the explosives he planted and Commander Gonzales’ motives.”

“No, I wasn’t talking about being out of control in that instance. My actions with Agent Mackenzie are SHIELD approved techniques for a specialist. Agent May’s only objection was that it was me doing the dirty work.” He shook his head and said, “I lost control earlier in the evening. I lost my temper and I lost control of my powers. I actually singed my my undershirt and dress shirt because my body rapidly overheated. A few minutes longer and I think my arms and torso would have combusted right along with my hands.”

The scientist quickly lowered the speed on his treadmill until he came to an immediate stop. That was a new and disconcerting development in Grant’s powers. Previously, they believed his ability to combust was limited to his hands. The flames could crawl up his arms in certain instances but they had never witnessed any other part of his body combust under any of the practice or simulation conditions. Bruce suddenly understood why JARVIS suggested he speak with Grant this morning. “Perhaps this conversation might be better had while sitting down.”

Grant frowned because it took a lot to rattle Banner. The man quite literally turned into a massive rage monster if he became agitated. Bruce had made it his life’s mission to become unflappable in the face of stressors. He turned off his treadmill and allowed his body to slide off the back without losing his footing. He nodded and said, “Okay.”

Bruce stepped off the treadmill and said, “JARVIS lockdown the gym until further notice and terminate all audio/visual monitoring from this point forward. Also, restrict the last two minutes of this conversation for Tony’s eyes only.” He belatedly added, “Please.”

He always felt a bit guilty for ordering JARVIS about. He communicated with the AI too often to consider him as anything other than a sentient being. The twosome often played chess together. However, he was almost certain JARVIS let him win on occasion to be charitable.

“Right away, Dr. Banner.” The locks on the entrance to the gym audibly clicked into place.

Bruce sat down on a training mat with his legs folded underneath him. He motioned for Grant to join him on the floor as he mentally ran through all of the data they had collected on Grant’s powers and physiology since Puerto Rico. Now Bruce wished that he had thought to bring his tablet with him to the gym. However, he could just have JARVIS read off any information he couldn’t recall off the top of his head.

Grant sat down across from the older man and rolled his neck to release the pressure he could feel building. He trusted Bruce but he was suddenly nervous about being completely honest and he didn’t really know why. Grant knew that the older man wouldn’t betray his confidence without his express permission.

“Can you tell me the nature of the situation that caused you to lose control?” asked Bruce. He figured that was the best place to start. They had put Grant through his paces in the lab but there were some things that just couldn’t be replicated in the lab...there was no substitute for real world situations. He knew all too well how potent emotions could be in someone with a dual nature. It took time and practice to learn all of the situations that might trigger a reaction.

The younger man considered what he could tell Bruce. He cleared his throat. “I would really like for what I tell you to stay between the two of us. It doesn’t just involve me and…”

Bruce shook his head and said, “Anything you share with me will be kept private, Grant. I only want to help you figure out what caused your lapse in control. We may also need to run a few more tests to understand the depth of your powers.”

He nodded slowly. “At some point during the reception Skye and I started looking for Darcy. It was nearly time for the bouquet toss that Tea insisted on doing. Skye got the idea in her head that Darcy should be the one to catch the bouquet. We waited awhile but Darcy didn’t return so we got a little worried about her. I went to go look for her just to make sure that she was okay. I was walking down the hall and JARVIS told me where I could find her. When I walked into the bedroom I saw Clint on the bed making out with Darcy. I grabbed him as soon as he broke away from her. Clint punched me and then I threw him across the room.”

Bruce’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline but he didn’t interrupt Grant. He could tell by the expression on the younger man’s face that he was trying to assemble the pieces of the story into some type of order. It would seem that Grant lost track of the events once he lost control, which meant he was acting on instinct.

“Clint started yelling at me. I don’t actually remember what he said now. I could just hear the flames singing to me. They were begging for me to release them. You know I can’t feel the flames when they are on my skin. They don’t feel hot to the touch to me but I remember the air around me feeling hotter.”

Bruce nodded and said, “Well, I saw Clint last night so I know that you didn’t kill him. It is good that you were able to stop. That in itself is progress, Grant.”

Grant said, “Darcy snapped me out of it. She touched my face. I was worried that my skin might burn her so the flames died down all at once. The point is that before that moment I totally lost it.”

“Is Darcy okay?”

Grant looked genuinely wounded. “I didn’t hurt her. I wouldn’t hurt, Darcy. Even in my worst incarnations I wasn’t in the habit of abusing women.”

Bruce shook his head and quickly clarified his question. “I meant was she okay after what happened with Clint. I know that she hasn’t had an easy time of it since their breakup.”

He relaxed a little and said “Oh, Darcy is okay. Honestly, she handled the situation with a lot more grace than I did. She also got Clint to agree not to tell anyone about my...lapse in judgment. I was already tense last night. Ian Quinn gave me pretty solid proof that my older brother tried to have me killed in Boston.”

The older man’s face shifted into something unreadable. Finally he said, “I’m sorry, Grant. I know that can’t be easy...to face rejection from your family again.”

He shrugged and flashed a wry smile. “I never really expected them to welcome me back with open arms. The years of estrangement spoke to their lack of affection towards me. My parents and Christian wrote me off the moment I was detained by the police after I started that fire. The court had to point a guardian ad-litem for me because my parents refused to be involved. I guess I just didn’t expect Christian to resist my return so vehemently. I suppose in his defense this is just repayment for nearly killing him all those years ago.”

Bruce said, “You were a child, Grant. You were a child that suffered years of horrific abuse from the people that were supposed to love and protect you. You lashed out to make that abuse stop. What Christian did isn’t comparable in anyway. Are you going to contact the authorities?”

Grant chuckled and shook his head. “No. I don’t have any information that the police could use. Ian figured out that my shooting was the result of a mob hit. Christian went to school with the son of a local crime boss. I guess they are still friendly even if they don’t make that relationship known publicly for obvious reasons.” He noticed the look on Bruce’s face and chuckled. “Don’t worry. I don’t have plans to kill my brother.”

Bruce said, “But you do have plans of a sort…”

“I am going to make sure Christian gets everything he deserves in a court of law.”

Bruce nodded in understanding. He and Tony had talked extensively about what they believed Grant was up to in regards to his family. It seemed highly unlikely that he would truly forgive them.

**************************************

Tony, Director Coulson, and Agent May walked onto the elevator and headed down to Skye and Grant’s floor around noon. The inventor was exhausted but he did manage to snag a few hours sleep once he made it home at 5 o’clock that morning. However, his nap didn’t do very much to improve his overall mood. Tony was furious about the events of last night. He already had JARVIS troubleshooting the holes Commander Gonzales exploited in the security around the perimeter. Tony’s AI was also tracking Gonzales until further notice. He wanted to know every move the man made until his suspicion ebbed away.

Director Coulson and his team were heading back to the Playground later than expected but the older man wanted to say goodbye to Skye all the same. He was proud of the truce he struck with Commander Gonzales. If everything went to plan, SHIELD would be stronger and they would have a longer reach. Both men had differing strengths, contacts, and resources that would prove to be advantageous. Moreover, they even assembled an eleven-person council that would provide the checks and balances that SHIELD so desperately needed. Coulson would continue as the Director of SHIELD. Commander Gonzales would transition into the role of Deputy Director. Agent Hartley was set to become the head of the Clandestine Division. The agents listed as deceased would operate as undercover agents under her purview. The newly created Gifted/Powered Person's’ Division would be headed by Agent May. Gonzales hadn’t been thrilled with the choice but last night was all about compromise.

Tony stepped out of the elevator and smiled when he saw Skye and Darcy curled up on the couch eating lunch and flicking through the pictures that JARVIS took of the wedding and reception.

Thalia was strapped into her bouncy seat near the couch. She was staring at the colorful flashing lights on the mobile hanging above her.

Tony said, “Hey.”

Skye smiled. “Hi, guys.”

Darcy grinned. “Hi, Dad. Thanks for ordering lunch from the deli for us. This corned beef sandwich is exactly what I needed to combat all of the sweets I ate last night.” She waved at Coulson and May to acknowledge their arrival.

Skye nodded in agreement. “An authentic pastrami sandwich is by far the best part of living in New York again. You just can’t find good salt-cured and brined meat on the west coast. Everything is all avocado this and edamame that.”

He chuckled and said, “Just don’t tell Brucey and Pepper that I am feeding the two of you all of that sodium. Or Tea for that matter--they will have my head on a platter.”

Darcy laughed and said, “Your secret is safe with us. Just keep the yummy food coming.”

Skye said, “I thought you two would be on a flight back to the Playground by now.”

Phil smiled. “We went back to the Bus to get a few hours sleep after I signed the truce with Commander Gonzales. However, we didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye to you and apologizing. I’m sorry that your evening was ruined by that.”

“I wouldn’t say that it was ruined. At least all hell broke loose at the end of the night. I had a great time yesterday and I am so happy that you and May were there for it. I know my relationship with Grant hasn’t been easy for either of you to accept. I am so grateful that you are at least giving this a chance. I know that you may never trust him or even like him but I do hope you got to see some small part of the Grant that I love.”

The older woman nodded. “I think that we did. He’s still incredibly dangerous and he proved that much last night. However, I never doubted that he loved you, Skye. During months of interrogation, you were his only weakness. Even Lorelei knew that Grant loved you and he couldn’t have faked that with her. However, his love for you won’t stop us worrying about you. Grant is dangerous and he has a lot of enemies. Phil and I don’t want to see you caught in the crossfire but we can’t make those decisions for you. If I can’t have you safe then I am glad that you are at least happy and loved.”

Melinda didn’t mention that she was also glad that Skye was married to man who would go to extremes to protect her. She thought it would send the wrong message.

Skye was up out of her seat in a flash. She threw her arms around Melinda and hugged her. “Thank you. It means so much to me. You guys are my family, too. I was so scared that I would end up losing you because I chose Grant.”

Melinda wrapped her arms around Skye and hugged her in return. She rubbed the girl’s back and shook her head. “You won’t be rid of us that easily, Skye. We aren’t going anywhere. We are going to be here for you for all of the good times and the bad. Phil is already talking about having more free time now that Robert is the deputy director.”

Skye giggled and said, “AC is a workaholic. He won’t know what to do with himself if he has extra time on his hands.”

Phil smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. “I intend to spend more time with all of the people that are important to me.”

She smiled at Coulson as if he hung the moon.

Melinda was still smiling but she looked a little more serious. “We were also hoping that you might keep an eye on Fitz.”

Skye eyed them both warily. “How do you mean?’

Phil shook his head. “We don’t mean to spy on him if that is what you are thinking. We are just worried about him. He is emotional and it doesn’t feel right leaving him here on his own. However, we can’t drag him back to the Playground kicking and screaming.”

“Do you know what’s going on? He hasn’t said a word to me about it. He isn’t even up yet. Fitz moved into the nursery this morning when Darcy and I got up for the day. He’s sleeping on the sleeper sofa.”

Phil looked genuinely surprised. “I thought that he would have talked to you about it. I don’t know that it is my place to say anything until he is ready to tell you.”

She scowled and looked just a bit petulantly as she pouted. “Grant told me the same thing last night when I asked him what drove Leo to get drunk during the reception. I can’t remember a time that I’ve ever seen him drink more than one or two cocktails. They are usually the fruity variety with the lowest possible alcohol content and a neat umbrella.”

JARVIS said, “Sir, I am sorry to interrupt but a matter on your personal training level requires your immediate attention. MARK XIX and Dum-E have been dispatched and are waiting for your arrival.”

Skye’s eyes went wide when she finally understood the tingling sensation crawling up her extremities. If they weren’t so high up in the tower Skye would have felt them more strongly. Her mind automatically shifted to Grant. “I’m going with you.”

Tony stood up and shook his head. “No, you aren’t. You are going to stay here until I find out what’s going on, Skye. I promise that I will have JARVIS update you as soon as I know more.”

“No, something is wrong. I can feel it now. I shouldn’t be able to feel it this far up,” she replied.

His jaw tightened. “You can feel it?”

She nodded. “It is faint so I didn’t know what it was at first but then again we are about 54 floors above your training bunker. For me to feel it at all…”

Phil asked, “What is going on?”

Tony looked up for a moment and shook his head. “This doesn’t concern you, Coulson. JARVIS, alert Steve that we might need his help. Bruce, too.”

JARVIS said, “I have already alerted Captain Rogers of the situation and he is on his way down to the bunker now. He is on the elevator and headed toward your position. Unfortunately, I am unable to reach Doctor Banner. He is on the bunker level and my access to that floor’s security system is limited because of the damage. My sensors cannot tell if the fire suppression system is working.”

The elevator doors opened to reveal Steve waiting on Tony. The super soldier looked decidedly worried.

The inventor raced into the elevator with Coulson hot on his heels. “If there is has been some sort of explosion I am going to help. My team is in this building, too.”

Tony grumbled something but he didn’t have time to fight with Coulson. He said, “JARVIS, no stops on the way down!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sir.” The elevator doors slid closed and the elevator began to descend.

Tony watched the display as the floor numbers flickered by quickly.

Phil asked, “Do you think this was an attack?” He took off his jacket in preparation for whatever they were about to face. He was unnerved by worried expression on Tony’s face.

“No, this was a practice accident,” Tony replied.

Steve asked, “What were Grant and Bruce doing down here?”

Tony shrugged with a pained expression on his face. He said, “I don’t know. I was asleep until Coulson showed up an hour ago. Bruce left a few messages for me but I didn’t read them. They weren’t marked as urgent. J?”

JARVIS said, “Dr. Banner wanted to run a new round of tests of Grant’s abilities after an incident last night. Before my sensors burned out, I detected temperatures in excess of 750 degree Celsius.”

Steve blinked and asked, “How hot is that?”

He quietly did the calculations in his head to make sense of the data. Tony replied, “As hot as lava…”

Phil asked, “What the hell is going on?”

Tony said, “I can honestly say that I don’t know what has happened.”

When the elevator doors opened, smoke automatically rushed into the metal car. Tony’s suit flew into the elevator and quickly encased him.

Steve glanced into the smoke filled darkness. All of the lights were out on this level. He had a bad feeling about this.

Iron Man’s eyes lit up like torches and shined into the darkened space as he walked out of the elevator. He didn’t notice any flames as he navigated the corridor leading to his training space. Dum-E was the first thing that came into view as he rounded the corner.

In a tinny voice, he said, “I need to get into the bunker to hit the manual override button before either of you enter the room. We need to vent the smoke out of here through the exhaust system. JARVIS doesn’t have control over any of the functions down here right now.”

The bot was wearing a light to illuminate the bunker. Dum-E was also using his fire extinguisher attachment to put out hot spots in the room.

However, the first thing that was immediately clear was that Bruce had shifted into the Hulk at some point. The big green guy was sprawled out on the floor with soot and destroyed bits of training equipment on top of him.

Iron Man rushed into the room and opened the maintenance panel. The exhaust fans kicked on a few seconds after he manually rebooted the system. The smoke in the room began to dissipate quickly after the industrial size exhaust fans sprang to life. The backup LED lights turned on to provide more light in the room. “The fans are running but give it a few minutes to clear out some of the smoke and dust.”

Iron Man moved toward the Hulk’s prone body. He took a knee next to the man’s massive head and gently stroked his hair. “Hey, buddy. Are you okay? Are you still with us?”

The Hulk grunted and lifted his head to look at Iron Man. He smiled, “Tin Man…”

Tony flipped up his faceplate and smiled in return. “You scared me for a minute, buddy. I am glad that you are okay.” He looked around the room and his smile faded significantly. It looked like a warzone.

Steve and Coulson entered room now that most of the smoke had dissipated. Steve asked, “Where is Grant?”

Phil looked around the room and wondered how anyone other than the Hulk could have survived a fire that burned this hot. The scorch marks on the walls spoke to the intensity.

Tony shook his head slowly. “I don’t know. He might be under some of the debris.” He looked at Hulk and asked, “Do you remember where Grant was before the explosion?”

Hulk looked at Tony as if he was stupid. He moved onto his knees and pushed himself up from the floor to reveal one of the equipment cabinets that used to rest against the far wall. The metal was meant to be strong enough to survive whatever abuse the Hulk could dish out when he needed to blow off some steam. The metal mushroomed outward as if something exploded inside of it. The metal was also discolored from the fire.

Tony’s eyes went wide as he finally understood what happened.

The Hulk reached out and ripped the doors right off their hinges. He tossed the scraps of metal aside and stared down into the cabinet. Hulk tilted his head to one side and gingerly poked Grant’s unconscious body with one finger. “Burning Man…”

Tony said, “Hey, let me check on him, buddy.” He moved to take off his suit.

Hulk flopped onto the floor making the room shake as he did.

Steve shook his head. “You stay in the suit just in case. We don’t know how stable the structure of this room is now.” He crouched next to the cabinet and reached inside to take Grant’s pulse. Steve released a breath he didn’t realize that he was holding. “Grant is still alive. His pulse his strong and he is breathing.”

Tony took a deep breath and said, “We need to get him to the medical bay. JARVIS can run scans on him and help me keep him stable.”

Steve said, “I don’t know that we should move him yet. He might have internal injuries.”

“Good point. Well, our resident doctor is out of commission for the moment.”

Phil said, “Agent Simmons is here. I could ask her to come down to assess if it is safe to move Ward.”

Tony quickly shook his head. “I doubt that Agent Simmons would be interested in helping Grant and I am almost certain that he wouldn’t trust her to do so if she was in fact willing. Tea and I will be able to keep him stable.”

Grant groaned. He said, “I’m not going to be your guinea pig, Stark.” He slowly sat up and looked down at his nude body. “Can someone find me some pants or something? I am feeling a little exposed here. Also, the flame retardant suit you made me is quite flammable after a certain temperature.”

Hulk snorted in amusement.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and put a hand to his chest. He asked, “What the hell, kid? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“In my defense I was just following doctor’s orders,” said Grant with a smirk.

Tony said, “Oh, really? We are going to talk about those orders at length.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that had to happen at some point. :-)


	111. Oh, the Inhumanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the finish line! Only three more chapters to go. This chapter is a little shorter. I hope that everyone enjoys it.

Grant scowled from his position in the hospital bed. He was wearing an unfortunate mint green hospital gown as Bruce, Tea, and Esme chattered hurriedly to one another. He had been poked, prodded, and scanned more times, than he could count in the last two hours. However, they still were not ready to give him a clean bill of health. The only good news was that an hour ago Tea lifted the mandatory quarantine and allowed Skye into the room. She was understandably concerned when she heard that her husband blew up. Although, that wasn’t entirely accurate. Grant’s entire body caught fire and caused a flashover because of the intensity. The reaction was strong enough to cause a mini explosion.

Skye was curled up against Grant’s side with her head resting on his shoulder. She refused to leave his side despite barely being able to keep her eyes open. Skye left Thalia in the capable hands of Darcy and Chiara. They were watching the infant on the communal floor, which guaranteed at least one Avenger would be present at one point or another along with Tripp and Simmons. Suffice to say Skye felt that Thalia was safe.  For now, she could devote her full attention to her husband. Skye stifled a yawn against his shoulder. “We have so many presents to open.”

He pressed a kiss to Skye’s forehead and tightened his arm around her. Grant said, “I promise that we will sit down tonight and open all of our gifts. I am actually interested in seeing what everyone bought us. In the meantime, I think that you should go upstairs and take a nap. The last two days have been insane and you are exhausted. There’s no telling how long they will keep me here.”

She laughed and said, “I would assume that they would want to keep you here until they are certain you won’t explode--you know again. And I don’t intend to leave your side for at least the next week. We will play it by ear after that. You scared the hell out of me today, Grant.”

Grant caressed her back and said, “I know and I am sorry. What happened this afternoon wasn’t even on the list of things I thought were possible. It looks like I need spend more time investigating my powers.”

She nodded. “I think it might be a good idea to call Raina, too. She knows a lot more about Inhumans than Tea and Esme do. Maybe she could put us in touch with the doctor we met in Puerto Rico. I think that her name was Greer…”

“That is actually a great idea. You can call Raina later and ask how she’s enjoying her working tropical vacation with Chloe and Ian.”

Skye pouted playfully. “When are we going to get our vacation? I distinctly remember someone promising to take me on a real honeymoon.”

Grant laughed softly and kissed her cheek. “Why don't we try to get away around Christmas? We can go somewhere warm and sunny while New York is buried in snow.”

“I seriously like the sound of that.”

Director Coulson walked into the room with Agent May at his side. He hadn’t been given an explanation of what was going on with Grant in the immediate aftermath because the young man needed medical attention. However, he was a smart man and was capable of making an educated guess. Somehow, Grant had acquired powers because he certainly didn’t have them while he was a SHIELD agent. He had Simmons comb through every page of Grant’s medical files while he waited to be allowed into the medical bay. She discovered an anomaly in his nucleotides that was similarly present in Skye’s records. Without context, it was an anomaly that would have been summarily dismissed. Simmons was now studying the medical records of the people on the Gifted Index. It was a truly disturbing prospect for a number of reasons. This could turn SHIELD’s entire understanding of powered people on its’ head. Moreover, Grant was even more dangerous than they previously believed him to be.

Tony stood up from the stool where he had been sitting since Grant was brought into the medical bay. He had been working on his tablet to analyze all of the data that JARVIS collected before everything went pear-shaped in the training bunker. He reviewed the training video as well to see where the tipping point occurred. The sheer output of heat was impressive. Tony really did not understand how Grant managed to survive his body literally combusting. Despite, the extreme heat, and the explosion he did not have any burns or percussive injuries. Other than an elevated temperature, the young man was the picture of health.

“Director, I am sure that you have a lot questions and we are willing to answer them. However, you must understand that those answers will be limited to Skye and Grant. We will not divulge information about the nature, breadth, or acquisition of powers as it relates to anyone else. Dr. Leyva is also willing to give you a brief but detailed explanation about the nature of powered people,” Bruce explained.

Phil didn’t particularly like the restrictions but he recognized that he didn’t really have the leverage in this situation. Flexing his muscles as the director of SHIELD wouldn’t get him very far. In fact, it was more likely to get him even less information. He nodded and said, “I understand. We are just concerned...on a number of fronts. I am sure that you can appreciate my position.”

Bruce nodded. “I do.”

Tony said, “The long of the short is that Grant spontaneously combusted during a training exercise. He was testing the boundaries of his abilities and discovered limitations. Although, at the moment we are unsure if the environment didn’t play some small part in today's events. The oxygen level may have contributed to the explosion. The intensity of the fire fried the sensors in the room but luckily the fire suppression system kicked on automatically at that point so that the room didn’t suffer any catastrophic structural damage.”

Melinda scrutinized Grant carefully as if she would see some outward indication of his powers. Of course, there weren't external traits. Grant looked just as human as anyone else in the room did. Therein lied the problem, four of the eight people in the room were not human. At least they weren’t humans as it was traditionally defined. Previously, SHIELD had encountered very few people whose powers were naturally occurring or at the very least, their differences were easily identified. Most of the powered people developed their powers from experiments gone wrong or ill-advised enhancements. Perhaps 150 people on the Gifted Index were like Chan Ho Yin, Skye, and Grant.

“How did Grant develop powers? He didn't have them while he was an agent or he certainly would have used them to escape our custody at the Playground,” Phil said.

Tea cleared her throat. “There are two types of powered people that occur naturally. There are those who are born with a specific gene that indicates the person will develop abilities later in adolescence or adulthood. That applies to Skye, Esme, and me. We are Mutants. However, there others who are descendents of the Kree--the lovely alien responsible for your miraculous resurrection, Director Coulson. The descendants of the Kree have potential to develop powers if they are exposed to a compound called terrigen. They are called the Inhumans. Our mother was both Mutant and Inhuman. Some of her children developed as Mutants, some developed as Inhuman, but Skye is both. Grant is also an Inhuman. He underwent the mist at the same time that she did. Grant developed the power of pyrokinesis. He is flame resistant. We haven’t found a temperature at which he experiences even mild discomfort. We are still learning the parameters of his abilities. We learned today that he is also capable of absorbing fire.” She motioned for Grant to demonstrate.

He raised his left hand and let the flames come forward. They quickly traveled up his arm and singed the hospital gown. Just as quickly, the flames died down and he patted the hospital gown to make sure it didn't ignite. Grant had enough of accidentally starting fires for one day.

Phil eyed the younger man carefully. He felt uneasy about this development. He wondered just how long Grant had his powers. Phil was suddenly reminded of a conversation he had with Agent Romanov. She told him that she felt as if there was something going on in the tower that was being kept quiet for one reason or another. It was the reason that he asked her to keep a close eye on Grant and Skye. It turned out to be a good idea since he the young man was nearly killed in Boston. Now he knew that Stark, Banner, and Rogers all knew about Grant’s powers.

Agent May said, “You mentioned that Skye went through the mist at the same time that Grant did. Does that mean that she developed other powers as well?”

Tea nodded and said, “Skye developed the power to manipulate and control the vibrations in the objects around her--no matter the size of those objects.” She nodded to Skye.

Skye lifted her head from Grant’s shoulder at the mention of her name. She had been quiet this entire time because she knew that Coulson wouldn't be pleased with this situation. She really didn’t want their relationship to regress because of this. Skye closed her eyes and concentrated for a few moments. Suddenly, the room began to shake. The tremors continued for exactly a minute before the room went perfectly still once more.

Coulson said, “Bobbi mentioned that the building shook while she was trying to find out Fitz’s purpose for being here. The shaking was caused by you, Skye?”

She nodded and looked sheepish. “Thalia’s first vaccination with us didn’t go very well. She was crying so loud. She sounded as if she was in so much pain. I just lost it. I needed to hold her…to comfort her. I lost control of my powers briefly. After that, I decided it was best to let Grant and Dr. Banner to finish her vaccinations without me. I haven’t had a lapse in controlling my powers since that day. I don’t just control the vibrations in objects, I can also sense them. Earlier, I felt the vibrations of the building change. I didn’t realize what they were because I was so far away.”

Phil found a chair to sit down in because he needed a moment to process all of this information. He said, “Fitz told me that Dr. Whitehall used the Gifted Index as a way to find subjects for his experiments.”

Grant tensed visibly. He trusted Fitz not to reveal that Thalia was a product of those experiments but it still made him uncomfortable. Grant did not mind being a target for SHIELD but he wouldn’t allow his daughter to suffer similarly.

Skye slipped her hand into his and said, “That’s true. After John Garrett’s death, Raina was given complete control over Hydra’s Biological Research programs. She found out that Dr. Whitehall was using powered people as test subjects and attempting to crossbreed new subjects. He called the initiative the Fountain of Youth. He hoped to use their blood to extend his life as well as the lives of the top-ranking members of Hydra. Dr. Whitehall had success before when he captured my mother shortly after I was born. Fortunately, he underestimated Raina’s humanity. She successfully shut down the groups but he did a lot of damage before then.”

The light bulb went on for Coulson at that moment. He said, “I was right about the residents of El Aliento de Vida being powered. They were the people that Raina rescued from these research groups.”

Skye nodded and said, “Yes, a third of the residents were people that Raina rescued from the research groups. Some people had lives to return to once they were freed from imprisonment and others wanted somewhere to live where they would be protected from Hydra and SHIELD. The other residents were just Inhumans who wanted live amongst their own kind in peace. It is a place where they didn't have to hide their powers.”

Melinda looked to Tea. “How many powered people are there?”

“Honestly, I couldn’t tell you. It isn’t as if there is a census to count Mutants and Inhumans. Frankly, most of us were raised with a healthy fear of being discovered. My father instilled that fear in me and he was a human. He taught me that the world is a cruel and intolerant place. Howard’s opinion of humans plummeted after World War II. In any case, Whitehall might have been insane but his experiments are no more heinous than what the government would do to us if they learned of our existence. However, a ballpark figure would be .08% of the world’s population is probably Mutant or Inhuman.”

Phil quickly tried to do the math in his head.

Tony answered the silent question. “Somewhere in the neighborhood of 5.6 million people.”

Tea noted the stricken expression on the Director of SHIELD’s face. She said, “That is the reason why we stay hidden--that look of terror. You fear us for no reason. Inhumans have existed since the Kree first began experimenting on your descendants millennia ago. If the tales are to be believed, the Kree came here around 965 A.D. when the Frost Giants were here. Mutants and Inhumans are as much part of this world as humans are and yet we would be seen as threats merely for existing.”

************************************************

Fitz walked onto the communal floor with a large travel mug of coffee. The scientist looked like death warmed over as he sat down on the couch with Darcy and Thor. Fitz couldn’t believe that he had slept until after sunset. Apparently, he slept through the day’s big events but JARVIS assured him that Grant and Dr. Banner were in good health. He would not be touching a drop of alcohol anytime in the near future. Fitz took a huge gulp of coffee and then closed his eyes as he imagined the caffeine doing its job.

“Hiya, Fitzy,” Darcy said in a cheerful voice. She was holding Thalia in her arms. Chiara had disappeared some time ago to entertain Harlow.

“Hi.” He smiled at Thalia and wiggled his fingers at the baby to entertain her.

Thalia gurgled excitedly and tried to grab his fingers.

“Hi, pretty girl. What are you doing?” Fitz said, his voice was high pitched to amuse her.

Darcy smiled. “Look who’s excited to see her Uncle Leo. She has been a little ball of energy all afternoon. We had tons of fun during tummy time.”

Fitz tickled the bottom of Thalia’s feet. He glanced toward the kitchen as he put his mug on the coffee table and asked, “Who is cooking?”

Darcy said, “Cap is cooking dinner family-style tonight. He has been at it for hours now. He thinks everyone should eat together after what happened at the reception last night and Grant exploding earlier. I think we are going to get to meet his war buddy tonight. Sergeant Barnes might be moving in the tower for a while. How are you feeling? I hope the answer is better than you look.”

Fitz laughed and then groaned, “My body is punishing me for getting drunk like a teenager last night. I will dutifully serve my punishment as a reminder of why it is stupid to deal with my problems in such a juvenile manner. Although, in my defense I didn’t really do this as a teenager so perhaps this is some sort of delayed reaction.”

Darcy gave him a sympathetic expression. “Poor, Fitzy. I have been in your shoes often enough to feel your pain. I would have totally gotten wasted last night if I wasn’t pregnant. Weddings are no fun for single people. My dad has a surefire hangover remedy. It tastes like sweaty balls but it helps with the nausea and the headache. Watch Thalia for me and I will go whip up a smoothie for you.”

He looked at her skeptically. “How is something that tastes like sweaty testicles supposed to help me not vomit?”

She laughed and handed him the baby. “Just you wait and see! It is a Stark Family secret.” Darcy was up and heading to the kitchen in a flash.

Thor smiled brightly. “Lady Darcy is most helpful in these situations. She has made this brew for friend Barton on many occasions.”

Fitz nodded at Thor and said, “Well, the good news is that I can't feel much worse than I already do.”

Thor chuckled at that. “Aye, the drink can be a cruel mistress.”

The elevator doors opened and Simmons walked onto the floor. She was relieved to see Fitz. He hadn’t answered his phone even once today. She had gotten vague answers about him being asleep when she asked Skye about him. It wasn’t like him to laze about even when he was sick. She hated the tension between them. “Fitz…”

He muttered, “I stand corrected.”

Simmons looked nervous. She wasn’t used to his eyes not lighting up when she walked into the room. She said, “I was hoping that we could talk in private. Director Coulson said that we will be leaving soon.”

Fitz considered rejecting the request but realized that it would be petty and immature. “I have to wait until Darcy comes back. It shouldn't take long--at least I hope it doesn't.”

Thor offered, “I would be most pleased to watch the babe until Lady Darcy returns. I have held many of my shield brother, Volstagg’s, wee ones.”

The scientist considered it for a moment and the passed Thalia to Thor.

Thalia’s grasped Thor’s hair as soon as it was within reach. She tangled her little fingers in the golden strands and pulled hard.

Thor laughed boisterously.

Fitz smiled a little as he picked up his coffee and followed Jemma out onto the balcony. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the concrete bench. “What’s on your mind?”

“I know that you are upset. I just want to talk about it. I don’t want the two of us to part on bad terms. I love you, Leo.”

“Do you?” He asked.

Jemma looked startled. “Of course I love you. What sort of question is that? I know that you are angry that I won't leave SHIELD but…”

“It’s not about that, Jemma. I respect your right to pursue the career of your choosing. You were right when you said that you deserve to be happy as well.”

“Then I don’t understand what’s going on. You left last night without even speaking to me. You have avoided me all day. You’re not even coming back to the Playground despite saying that you hadn’t made your decision about resigning.”

Fitz reached into his pocket and pulled out his grandmother's antique engagement ring. “This belonged to my grandmother. I asked my mum to send this to me because I love you. There isn’t another person in the world that I could even imagine spending the rest of my life with.”

Simmons’ expression rapidly changed from surprised to horrified. “Leo, you can't possibly…”

He chuckled lowly and put the ring back into his pocket as he stood up. Fitz reached out and caressed her cheek lovingly. “I love you so much, Jemma. I love you so much that I never allowed myself to see it.”

“I don't understand. See what? You aren’t making any sense right now.”

Fitz took a breath to steady his nerves. He said, “I think it would be better if we took a break, Jemma. We should see other people.”

Simmons shook her head. “You don't mean that, Leo. One minute you are proposing marriage and the very next you are breaking up with me. You are confused or drunk or perhaps both but you don't mean it.”

He cupped her cheek and said, “I am not drunk. I am hungover but that has nothing to do with this or perhaps it has everything to do with this. The look on your face when you saw the ring told me everything that I need to know. You aren't in love with me.”

Jemma blinked back tears. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn't mean it. Those are three words I would never say lightly. I do love you, Leo.”

He hugged her and whispered, “Please don't cry. I know that you love me but I don't think it is in the same way that I love you. My heart belongs to you I would give my life--the very air that I breathe for you. I did once. I knew that I might die but you living made the sacrifice worthwhile. It was given selflessly and without expectations but I lived. I lived and I was broken, vulnerable, and fragile. You were there to put me back together again. You love me but you aren't in love with me. I think that we both need some time apart. You need time to figure out if you could ever fall in love with me and I need some time away from SHIELD.”

She softly uttered, “And me…”

“We have been FitzSimmons since our days at the academy. You are the first person I have ever loved. You’re my first real girlfriend...my first everything. I need to figure who I am without you. If we are truly meant to be together then we will find our way back here. If not then I would rather end this before I lose the best friend I have ever had.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, “No matter what I want you to be happy. I always have and I always will.”

Fitz walked back inside before he lost his nerve. He went straight for the elevator once he was inside. He froze briefly when he realized Tripp, May, and Coulson had arrived at some point. However, he snapped out of it and continued to the elevator.

Coulson walked over to him. “Fitz…”

The younger man blinked back the tears in his eyes. “I told you that you would be the second person to know. I am resigning from SHIELD effective immediately.”

Coulson said, “Don’t make such an important decision when you are this emotional. Take a few weeks of vacation and figure out if this is what you truly want.”

As he walked into the elevator he said, “Take care of Jemma.”

The doors slid closed and Fitz looked up at the camera. “I need some place to be alone. Is there anywhere that I can go? I just don’t want to have to talk about it with anyone right now. I don’t want well-meaning but ultimately empty words.”

JARVIS said, “Certainly, sir. I will direct you to the tower’s library. It is seldom used and it has very comfortable couches for the odd nap according to Mr. Stark.”

Fitz nodded. “Thank you.”

The elevator went straight to the library.

JARVIS asked, “Can I get anything for you, Doctor?”

Fitz smiled sadly and said, “Not unless Mr. Stark has come up with a cure for a broken heart.”

“No. Unfortunately, he has not found one. If I may offer a few well-meaning but ultimately empty words, sir, try to remember that your first love need not be your only.”

Fitz walked over to one of the plush leather couches and sat down. He placed his travel mug of coffee on a nearby table and said, “I will be sure to take that under advisement, JARVIS. Thank you.”

He pulled off his shoes and curled up on the couch. As he tucked a throw pillow under his head, Fitz tiredly thought that Stark was right about the couches being perfect for a nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels excuse the feels in the back half of the chapter. 
> 
> Chan Ho Yin aka Scorch is from season 1. He was the street performer that Raina enlisted.


	112. Brotherly Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go! It looks like I will meet my Christmas deadline!

Phil opened one eye as he heard Melinda approaching their bed after she finished showering. He should have been in his office working but he was much too tired for that. The last two weeks had been an absolute shit show and last night was the curtain call. His team was down to Melinda, Tripp, Hunter, and Jemma. While he trusted and respected each of their abilities, it still left them incredibly short-handed. The rapidly changing landscape meant that Coulson would have to lower his guard and allow more people into his inner circle. The only problem is that when he did that before with Agents Morse and Mackenzie, they betrayed him. He was under no illusions about how the situation would have played out if not for Sergeant Barnes’ intervention. Commander Gonzales compromised because he had no other options. His choices were to peacefully merge or see his agency decimated by Coulson in one fell swoop.

Melinda slipped into bed beside Phil and turned off lamp. She was just as physically and emotionally wrung out as he was right now. Melinda took great pride in being able to read people and this just reminded her that in their line of work it was impossible to ever be 100% sure of someone’s loyalties and intentions. She trusted that Agents Mackenzie and Morse were good people who had only the best of intentions. Their perspective had been turned on its head the day that SHIELD fell. All of their actions spun forward from the choices they made that day and she couldn’t blame them. There was something wrong about an agency so steeped in secrets that the Director couldn’t or wouldn’t share them with his second in command--the woman he loved and shared a bed with most nights. Melinda had questions about Phil’s black bag operations but she wouldn’t ask them tonight. Tonight he needed his significant other.

She ran her thumb over Phil’s furrowed eyebrows as she rested her head on his shoulder. Melinda did not need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. Everything felt as if it was going to shambles and she didn’t really know where to start shoring up their agency. It was something that she had been focusing on all night. Melinda said, “You are exhausted, Phil. You should try to sleep for a few hours at least. It will all be waiting for you in the morning. We will tackle all of this together. You are no use to the people that put their lives on the line for this agency if you are dead on your feet.”

He uttered a quiet, “I know.” Phil curled an arm around Melinda’s body and pulled her tighter against his side. He focused on her warmth in the chill of the room. She was his constant--his anchor. Former Director Fury knew what he was doing when he assigned her to his case after TAHITI. It wasn’t just to keep watch over him but to help him cope with the changes he didn’t even realize were happening to him. Melinda had tried so hard to keep their relationship professional--so much, so that she fell into bed with Ward as a distraction. However, as everyone would learn Phil and Melinda always found their way back to each other. They were each other’s true north and could never stay away from each other permanently. She was under his skin, and he was under hers.

“How is Simmons doing?”

Melinda settled a hand over the scar on Phil’s chest and relaxed as she felt the soft thump of his heart underneath her fingertips. It was the best feeling in the world to her and it was one she never took for granted. She said, “Simmons is sleeping in Skye’s old room tonight. She broke down into tears when she tried to go into the quarters shared with Fitz. There were just too many memories for her to sleep in there tonight after everything that’s happened in the last two days. It is probably better that she isn’t sleeping in there. I will need to coordinate with Tripp first thing tomorrow morning to get Fitz’s things packed and shipped to New York. She thinks that he will change his mind but…”

Phil shook his head as he thought about his conversation with Fitz last night during the reception. He had this look of disillusionment that tugged at the older man’s heartstrings. “Fitz might very well change his mind about Jemma. He is hurting right now but he loves her. However, I don’t believe that he will change his mind about SHIELD. We turned him into something that he never wanted to be--a weapons’ maker. The Index weighs heavily on him as well. He asked if I would put Skye’s nieces on the Index because they will have powers one day. He sees my actions as monstrous and he isn’t the only one. Skye didn’t say it aloud but it was in her body language in the medical bay. She positioned her body in front of Grant’s as if she needed to protect him from me.”

Melinda couldn’t disagree with his assessment because she thought the same thing at the time. It was sickening to think that Skye would truly fear them. “I don’t like Dr. Leyva but she was right about one thing...if there are truly millions of powered people living among us they could have struck out against the humans already. Skye and Grant’s powers could bring a city to its knees. Dr. Leyva and Dr. Amato could bend any politician to their whims with only a touch and their gaze. We can only assume that their powers are not an anomaly. There are others...millions of people out there capable of similar feats or perhaps even more impressive ones.”

Coulson trailed his fingers down the length of Melinda’s spine as he considered their position. “I am not so set in my ways that I cannot admit that perhaps SHIELD has been going about this the wrong way. I don’t want to alienate Skye or other powered people. I certainly have no interest in monitoring innocent children who haven’t even developed any powers. However, there are others who would not share my sentiment. I seek to understand and learn about those who are different. Others are not so inclined. There are people who will fear them and subsequently seek to imprison them or destroy them. Others still will behave as Dr. Whitehall did and they will capture these people and perform tests on them and torture them in the name of science and personal gain. Some of those people will even be in our government. They will do it under the auspices of national security. Perhaps they will be humane and force the powered people to live in one area away from regular humans but that hardly seems humane. That could happen to Skye. It could happen to our grandchildren.”

Melinda felt the way his heartbeat picked up as he spoke. It was a terrifying situation. Too often, she had seen the evil things ‘good men’ were capable of doing in the interest of protecting their country. It would be no different if they believed it was to protect their species. The Inhumans and the Mutants were more highly evolved than they were. The history of evolution dictated that when a better version of the species begins to thrive the less fit version would begin to die off. It wouldn’t happen immediately but over a span of hundreds and thousands of years. Would some genius decide to stop it from happening? “What should we do?”

“We will protect this world and all if those who inhabit it--human and powered. I think we do that by cultivating relationships with powered people. First, we change the purpose and nature of the Index. It will only be used for people found guilty of committing a crime or have proven to be mentally unstable. Second, we need powered people as agents in your division. We need people that understand how these powers work and the struggles they may have faced keeping their powers hidden. Third, we need to find powered people in positions of power within governments. There will come a time when humans learn the truth and we will need allies within the government leading the charge for our side.”

“We should ask Skye to formally introduce us to Professor Xavier and her sisters. They would be the best place to start. You said yourself that Fury wanted Dr. Leyva to work for SHIELD because he believed she had access to powered people. She is a geneticist. I can only assume the majority of her research has been focused on people like her. She may not like us but she is reasonable and passionate about her heritage. I think she would be willing to work with us if she believes we are genuine.”

He smirked and asked, “Can you work with her? She likes you about as much as you like her.”

Melinda glared at his expression and elbowed him. “Skye has enough room in her life for everyone that loves her. She is going to be the mother of three children very soon. She is going to need all the love and family that she can get. It isn’t as if Ward has a family to speak of.” She paused and asked, “What about him?”

Phil said, “He is the last person in the world that I would want to have powers. The irony of his powers being related to fire is too great to ignore. Stark and Banner swear that they have been working with him on self-control and the issues from his childhood. Apparently, he took my advice in Puerto Rico to heart. Even if I don't trust him...I trust the Avengers to keep him in line. Rogers, Banner, and Stark are very involved in his life. Maybe he has a chance of getting better.”

There was part of Phil that would always feel guilty for what he nearly let happen at the Playground when Hydra attacked. He left Grant to die and those weren’t the actions of a good man, a good director, or a good father. He could have cost Skye the man she loved and Thalia a father she had never met. Briefly, Phil forgot that he didn’t get to be judge, jury, and executioner. He panicked and made a bad decision.

Melinda said, “Something must be working. He was in control when he shot Mack. He didn’t catch fire. Ward will always be dangerous but so am I. People wouldn’t believe it because you are so affable but you are dangerous, too. It is about making the right choices. Maybe Ward can be different now that he has better teachers and more importantly something to live for. I saw him interacting with Thalia and Skye’s nieces. He didn’t look dead inside the way he did when he was on our team.”

Coulson nodded in agreement still trailing his fingers down her spine as he thought about how to hit the ground running tomorrow. He would be addressing all of his agents through a live address tomorrow afternoon to tell them about the merger and change of direction. Commander Gonzales would be there to speak as well. Pandora would watch the speeches via satellite just as Gonzales’ people on the _Iliad_ would. Maria was on the campus and would remain until the merger was completed.

Coulson pressed a kiss to the top of Melinda’s head. He asked, “Did you try to catch the bouquet at the reception?”

She laughed quietly against his chest. “No. I think that tradition is really only for women who have never been married. I only participated to save you from any more embarrassment. I really didn't realize that Skye could hear through these walls.”

He chuckled and said, “I can’t believe that she never said anything. However, I suppose that it would have been mortifying for her.” Phil ran his fingers through her hair. “Do you ever think about getting married again?”

Melinda looked up at him with surprised eyes. She asked, “Are you hiding an engagement ring in your pocket?”  

He laughed. “No, I'm not wearing any pants. I am not proposing. I am merely asking if you have considered it. I know your marriage to Andrew did a number on you. I just wondered if the experience put you off the idea forever. I would understand if it did.”

Melinda straddled his waist and studied his face in the darkness for a moment. “You are the exception to every rule with me, Phil. I can’t say that I have considered it but I have already determined that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t need a ring or a ceremony to somehow make it official.”

He smiled as he leaned up to kiss her. He said, “We will have to be quiet so that we don’t traumatize Simmons.”

Melinda pulled off her tank top and laughed quietly. “Why are you telling me? You are the vocal one.”

“We’ll see about that.” He flipped Melinda onto her back with a flourish. He smiled down at her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

******************

Fitz glanced at his phone for at least the tenth time in the last hour. Simmons and Mack were both texting him but he opted to ignore both of them for right now. He wasn’t ready to speak to Jemma. It took a lot of courage for Fitz to break up with the love of his life in the first place. He was certain that he would cave and take it all back if Simmons even hinted that she wanted him. Fitz did take a brief call from Tripp about an hour ago. Antoine assured the younger man that Simmons was doing okay and that put him at ease somewhat. Mack was another situation entirely. He didn’t have the energy to deal with the SHIELD debacle when his personal life was in shambles. Fitz was grateful when Grant pried him out the library with the promise of dinner and a diversion but this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat at a Thai restaurant they walked to a popular tattoo parlor in Hell’s Kitchen. The place wasn’t exactly busy since it was late on a Sunday night. However, the few the customers that had been there when they first arrived had left long ago. Now only Grant, Fitz, and the two tattoo artists remained. He shifted his gaze from his phone and winced in pain despite the fact that he wasn’t the one getting a tattoo. For the last three hours, he had watched Grant be tattooed by a white-haired young man in his 20’s.

The first tattoo had simply been to add the letter D to the existing tattoo on his shoulder blade. The D was in honor of Skye’s adoption of her birth name ‘Daisy’. The second tattoo was an intricate Celtic knot fashioned into a large circle. The tattoo was positioned over Grant’s heart with a flaming heart in the middle of the circle. The tattoo artist was inking Skye and Thalia’s names inside of the circle in a spiral pattern. However, plenty of room would be left to add more names at a later date. Meanwhile, the female tattoo artist was chatting with Grant and sketching what would become a massive back tattoo that would take several visits to complete.

The red-haired girl finished her sketch of the phoenix tattoo and handed it to Grant so that he could study it closely before he agreed to it. She spun around in her chair and then smiled at Fitz. She asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to get something, cutie? It doesn’t even have to be that big the first time around. I started off with a little black crow on my ankle and just kept adding to it…” She toed off her heels to show off a small flock of crows on both of her feet that looked as if they were flying off into the sunset.

Fitz said, “Oh. Uh...I don’t think I would be very good at getting a tattoo. It looks rather painful and I don’t do very well with pain or needles for that matter. I definitely wouldn’t do well with pain **and** needles. Besides, I wouldn’t even know what sort of tattoo to get. None of the examples on your walls really seem like me.” He looked down at his loafers, starched khaki pants, and blue and white check dress shirt. Fitz certainly didn’t look as if he belonged in the red and black themed tattoo parlor with the Cure playing in the background.

The younger woman laughed airily and hopped out of the chair agilely. She walked over to Fitz’s chair and rested her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down so that she was close to his ear as she spoke. “It doesn’t hurt as much as people think that it does as long as you aren’t getting a sleeve done or a large back tattoo like your friend over there wants. As for the examples...that’s just the popular stuff. I once had a customer get the first 50 decimal digits of pi inked around his bicep in the shape of an arm cuff. It was pretty badass. I think I have a picture of it in my portfolio if you are interested in seeing it.”

Grant chuckled seeing the look on Fitz’s face. The younger man still wasn’t great with the opposite sex when he didn’t already know them. He definitely wasn’t good when the opposite sex was blatantly flirting with him. The former specialist decided to save the kid from himself and from the girl that was most definitely trouble. Grant said, “He’s not getting a tattoo. My wife would kill me if I brought him back home with ink. I am just supposed to be keeping him from lurking in dark corners of the house with a sullen expression on his face. If he wants a tattoo he can come back on his own time when I can’t be blamed for the boneheaded move.”

The silver-haired young man working on Grant’s tattoo chuckled heartily. He glanced over at his sister who was now pouting as she sauntered back over to her chair. She had a thing for the timid ones for some strange reason. He tried not to think of his sister’s proclivities anymore than absolutely necessary. He asked, “Is he your wife’s kid brother?”

Grant didn’t see the point in correcting the tattoo artist. He didn’t really need to know their weird familial situation and connections. He chuckled and said, “He’s her older brother but she’s protective of him. She made me promise to bring him home in the same or better condition than when he left.”

Fitz complained, “I thought we were going to a pub for a pint. Not that I have any experience but I understand that it’s a traditional thing to do when a friend is going through a breakup.”

The redhead girl’s smile widened even more.

“Not a chance. What part of the same or better condition did you misunderstand?” Grant asked with a smirk.

Fitz was actually glad that they did not go to a pub. He didn’t want to drink again after last night. He had learned his lesson. The hangover made breaking up with Simmons that much harder. However, he knew that it was the right decision. He didn’t want Jemma to be saddled with him out of a sense of duty forever.

Grant looked down at his phone when he felt it vibrating. He figured that it was Skye calling to see why it was taking so long for him and Fitz to come home. He hadn’t told her his plans for the evening other than getting Fitz out of the library. However, something inside of his chest tightened when he recognized the area code as being from the Boston metropolitan area. He knew it was far too late for either of his retirement age parents to be awake. Moreover, Nora and Michael’s numbers were saved in his phone. It could only be Christian calling him. Grant said, “I’m sorry. I need to take this call.”

The tattoo artist nodded and pushed his stool backward so that Grant would have space to stand up. He said, “I need a smoke break anyway. Take your time, man.”

Grant nodded. “Thanks.” He walked out into the cool night air just as the phone stopped ringing. However, he called the number right back. Grant was mindful of keeping his emotions in check. He couldn’t afford to catch fire in public or to tip his hand to Christian. Grant needed to keep just the right amount of animosity in his voice to be believable. His brother wasn’t as gullible as their parents were. Perhaps he distrusted Grant more because he’d nearly been burned alive by the boy. Trying to burn, a blood relative alive wasn’t really something that a person just grew out of with time.

Christian answered the phone on the second ring. He slurred, “Hello?”

The former specialist nearly ended the call on the spot. Talking to a sober Christian would have taken a herculean effort but talking to him while he was drunk was another beast entirely. Christian was a nasty drunk when he was a teenager and Grant didn’t think that would have changed very much over the years. However, he steeled himself for the conversation. Frankly, he needed to know what would have convinced his older brother to call him. “Well, it is nice to hear your voice, big brother. I was beginning to think that you weren’t happy that I survived my brush with death.”

Christian chuckled darkly. The sound of ice cubes tinkling in a glass could be heard in the background. He said, “I was overjoyed to hear that you dodged another bullet.” He chuckled and added, “Well, you didn’t actually dodge the bullets but you survived nonetheless. I am beginning to think that you have nine lives. Lucky. Lucky. Lucky little brother. I still remember when Mother and Father brought you home from the hospital. You screamed like a banshee from your crib and they ignored you. Father locked himself in his office and Mother locked herself in their bedroom. I remember walking into the room and seeing your red face and tear stained cheeks. You hadn’t eaten in hours and you had soaked through your diaper. You looked up at me so hopeful...you wanted me to stop your suffering. I considered smothering you right there and then. I thought it would be a mercy, you understand. Instead I picked you up and soothed you until our nanny returned. Looks like I should have followed through with my plan and it would have saved all of us a lot of trouble.”

Grant wasn’t shocked by the sentiment but the emotion in his brother’s voice was surprising. He had only ever heard anger, sarcasm, and hatred. This was something entirely different--this was pain. He asked, “Do you truly hate me so much that you wish that you had smothered me in my crib as a baby, Christian? Yes, I started a fire in hopes that it would kill you but it is decidedly tame compared to the things you did to me--the things that you made me do. Perhaps you should have smothered me as a baby and maybe Michael would have escaped unscathed. How do you look at him, Christian? How do you look at our little brother and stomach what you made me do to him? He loved you. He loved both of us and all he wanted was for us to love him back and to protect him. Do you ever dream about his screams from inside of that well, Christian? I do. I have seen a lot of gruesome things as a SHIELD agent but Michael’s screams will always haunt me the most. Maybe they don’t haunt you because he wasn’t screaming for you. Michael was crying for me. He knew that you wouldn’t save him. He knew that you were too dead inside to care about his suffering.”

Christian fell into silence for a minute before he asked, “Do you know what today is, Grant?”

Grant replied, “Monday morning?”

Christian huffed out a laugh. “It’s my birthday, smart ass.”

“Oh. I am not exactly good with dates. Did you call just so that I can wish you a happy birthday?” asked Grant. “Happy birthday, Christian! Should I be expecting a call in January?”

“I want to know what you are really doing, Grant. I do not believe for one second that you really care about money or your rightful place in the family. You would have come back to us a lot sooner if you did. Mother and Father might have lapped up your bullshit but I know better. I know better because you are just like me. You would no sooner forgive me than I would forgive you.”

Grant smirked and said, “You and I are nothing alike. You’re a Republican for God’s sake.”

Christian chuckled deeply. “Come now, little brother. There is no need for you to pretend to be so obtuse. You hate me. You hate all of us. Well, you like Nora because she has always had a soft spot for you. You like Michael because of the things you did to him. The guilt must eat you up inside.”

“I know this is hard for you to believe but my family is more important than a petty vendetta. I want to give my family a good life. We found out that Skye is pregnant with twins. By the time next summer rolls around, I will have three kids to raise. I can’t do that if I am holding onto the wounds from my past, Christian. If I did then I would turn out to be you. You are drunk dialing the person you hate most in the world on your birthday instead of making love to your wife until the sun comes up. How much time do you even spend with your children? I wanted my shares in Titan so that I can provide a good life for my kids. I want them to have all of the luxuries that we had as kids. I want to be able to take them to the house on Martha’s Vineyard and the summerhouse in the Hamptons. I want to be able to get them into the best schools. I want them to have the prestige of the Ward family name.”

Christian replied, “You’re wrong about one thing, Grant. You aren’t the person I hate most in the world. You aren’t even in my top five. Our parents are at the very top of that list followed by our grandparents. They knew the truth and did nothing. Leaving us shares in the company and letting us stay with them for a few weeks in the summer hardly makes up for leaving us to our fates. I hope they are both roasting in hell right now.”

Grant was shocked by his reply. “Why do you have a relationship with our parents if you hate them so much?”

“I needed their connections in the political world. They paved the way for me to be a state senator by the time I was 28 and a United States Senator by the time I was 35. With any luck, Graves will be elected president next year and I will be among the first nominations for a position in his cabinet. Two successful terms in his cabinet will be just the push I need to reach my ultimate goal. I tolerate our parents because they are useful. Like I said, little brother, you and I are just alike.”

Grant’s lips split into a Cheshire cat-like grin. He felt almost manic at the prospect of torching Christian’s life on such a grand stage. Ruining a United States Senator happened often enough with all of the affairs and corruption but this could be something more. He said, “Perhaps there isn’t anything wrong with that. We have both survived hell and came out on the other side. I am not your enemy, Christian. I don’t want to be. You are my older brother. What I said about Michael is true for me, too. All I ever wanted was for you to love me and protect me the way that an older brother should. Maybe we can’t have that either but we don’t need to be hostile toward one another. The past is in the past…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone figure out the identities of our tattoo artists? :-)


	113. The Ties that Bind Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! The last chapter will go up sometime tomorrow evening. There is definitely a sequel in the works and the first chapter of that should post sometime next week.

Skye tossed her messenger bag on the couch on her way into the kitchen. She was still dressed in the tailored pantsuit she wore to work that morning. It was only her third day back at work since Bruce and Tea cleared her return to normal activities. She looked a little worse for wear but it was nice to feel productive once again. Her seven hour work day had been a success. She made a major breakthrough on her encryption software. Skye was excited to share it with Tony later. She smiled broadly when she saw Grant working in the kitchen shirtless. She said, “I think I could get used to coming home to you like this. You look sexy and something smells delicious.”

He chuckled and stopped dicing up the vegetables he had been working on when she walked into the kitchen. Grant washed his hands and dried them before he walked over to Skye. He leaned down and kissed her. Grant had spent the better part of his day wandering around the city with Fitz. The younger man had taken a few days to mope and then he decided the best way to move on with his life was to get settled in New York. Part of getting settled meant finding a place to live.  “Hey. You are home earlier than I expected. How are you doing?”

Skye smiled after the kiss and swiped a carrot from the cutting board as she had a seat at the island. She let her heels slip off her feet as she bit into the carrot. “Well, I would have stayed at work for a little longer but Pepper sent one of her drones to send me home earlier. Apparently, she is still concerned about me overtaxing myself despite assurances from my sister and Dr. Banner. I would have put up more than a token objection if I wasn’t seriously wiped out. This pregnancy fatigue is no fun. I hated that I had to stop when I was making real progress on my encryption software.”

Grant moved around the island to stand in front of the cutting board and went back to skillfully chopping the vegetables for their dinner. The former assassin was as good with a knife in the kitchen as he was out in the field. He chuckled quietly and said, “I know that you are eager to finish your project to impress Tony but you can’t push yourself. The last thing you want to is to end up on bed rest again. You were miserable the first time around and it may not end so quickly this time. Try to pace yourself, Skye.”

She popped the last of the carrot into her mouth and chewed it aggressively for emphasis. Skye said, “I just feel as if I haven’t been pulling my weight since Tony gave me this job. Our lives have been a series of disasters that have distracted me from my job. At some point he is going to wonder why he hired me in the first place. There are literally thousands of people more qualified than I am for this position. He could have had his pick of just about any Ivy leaguer and he chose me. I just feel like if I finish the encryption software, he will feel justified in hiring me in the first place.”

“Tony already knows that you are the right person for the job. He wouldn’t have hired you and Pepper wouldn’t have signed off on it if there was any doubt. You said yourself that he worked with you to design the Playground’s systems from scratch when the rebuild started. He has seen your abilities first hand, Skye. You are going to complete the encryption program soon enough but in the meantime don’t rush. Rushing leaves you open to mistakes and the last thing you want to do is turn the program over to Tony only for him to find errors. You will really be mortified then. I know how much pride you take in your work.”

“I hate that you are being sensible right now. I know that you are right. I might literally die of embarrassment if I handed in a project riddled with errors. I just don’t want to blow this great opportunity. I mean when I get closer to my due date I am going to want to take time off for maternity leave. I am literally the worst employee. I have never really had career aspirations before but I do now and I don’t want to screw it up like I did when I was younger.” Skye hopped off the chair and walked over to the cabinet. She pulled down a glass and then filled it with ice before returning to her seat with a morose expression.

He looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow for a moment before going back to his vegetables. He dumped them onto a baking sheet and seasoned them while he thought about her dilemma. Grant decided not to argue the point with Skye. She was determined to be in a mood about the slow progress of her project. He wasn’t going to be able to change her mind. Instead he suggested, “Maybe you should try working on your project from home. A couple hours of work each night in the comfort of your own bed could go a long way. We have already dug up plenty of dirt on my parents and Christian. I don’t really need your hacking abilities in the evening now.”

Skye stopped mid chew to think over Grant’s reasonable suggestion.“The entire tower works off a secure network--that includes the residential floors. He even coated all of the windows with the RF shielding. I’d have to talk to Tony about bringing my work home with me but that is actually a really good idea, Grant. A couple of hours every day plus a few more hours during the weekend could make a huge difference for me.” Skye crunched on a few pieces of ice and joked, “Apparently, you aren’t just another a cute face and nice abs. Another reason I am lucky that you are all mine. I am compiling a list by the way.”

He chuckled heartily as he put the vegetables in the oven. Afterwards Grant leaned across of the counter and kissed Skye passionately. “I am glad that I was able to help you. However, I think I have had quite enough lists for today--actually make that for the next several days at the very least. I profiled the team for weeks before I started the assignment and nowhere in those files did it state that Fitz is OCD. If he doesn’t have obsessive compulsive disorder then he at the very least has a few traits. On more than one occasion I wished that I brought your night-night gun along with us. Although, I am sure that must be some sort of breach of friendship even if said friend is being pathologically neurotic.”

Skye snickered softly and said, “I am sorry, baby. I am sure Fitz is just being indecisive because this is his first place. He’s never lived on his own before. He went from living at home with his mom to living on campus while he was in college. When he graduated from college SHIELD recruited him straight into the academy and then after he graduated from there he stayed on working for them and living on the campus. Besides, he will be signing at least a year long lease. It will make his break-up with Simmons and SHIELD seem more...permanent. Just bear with him as he figures it all out.”

“He had a complaint about every single apartment we looked at today. Too small, too big, too close to the subway, not close enough, not enough natural light, too much sunshine in the morning, too sterile, too much character, too many neighbors, not enough neighbors. Worst of all he kept apologizing for being a pain and I had to keep telling him that it was okay. He’s a little lost right now. I get that. That’s why I think that he shouldn’t make any major commitments. Darcy offered up her guest room for long-term use and Tony offered him our old apartment since he is a Stark Industries employee.”

Skye winced and walked around to wrap her arms around him. She kissed Grant softly. “Thank you for being such a good friend to Fitz. He really needs that right now. I’ve offered to help but I think he feels as if I might say something to Jemma about his struggles. I wouldn’t do that but I understand why he would be apprehensive. This is all really difficult for him. Fitz is a smart guy and he will ultimately do the sensible thing. I think he is going to drag you all around the city for the next week or so looking at places and summarily rejecting them for some flimsy reason before he decides to just take the an apartment in one of the Stark Industries Employee Residences.”

Grant wrapped his arms around her and chuckled deeply. “Well, I did manage to convince him that he should start work this week instead of waiting until next Monday. He wanted to know how I dealt with heartbreak in the past. I only had to deal with it once and my solution was to throw myself wholeheartedly into my work. Granted in my situation work consisted of killing people, blowing things up, and generally just terrorizing SHIELD. However, the principle is still the same. It is always better to focus on something else that you love when you lose someone. Fitz loves his work. I think it is important for him to find some normalcy there.”

“I love you so much. I am glad that Fitz has you to lean on right now. I think you are right about him finding routine in work. Hopefully, he can focus on the positive in his work. He was so dejected about being reduced to a weapons maker. Hopefully, he can find a project that speaks to him. Despite my struggles it has been fun to get back to the basics with my own work. I had sort of lost the joy of programming for a while.” She smiled and kissed him softly. “What are you making for dinner? It smells great.”

Grant rubbed her back and rested his chin atop her head. He replied, “I decided to make a crown roast with apple stuffing and roasted root vegetables. I talked to Raina this morning to find out what your dad likes to eat. I picked up dessert while I was out. It would be nice if at least one of your father figures genuinely likes me. I’d like to make a good impression on him. Our interactions have been fairly limited so far. However, an entire meal with just the three of us is going to put me on the spot. I managed to pull some general interests out of Raina as well--you know other than laying waste to his enemies which I can always get behind as a concept.”

She laughed softly. “I appreciate you trying to get along with my father. He is a little nutty to say the least but I really want him to be part of my life. I would like for the two of you to get along. However, I don’t think that you have much to worry about. He has no trouble criticizing Ian to his face on a regular basis. I get the feeling that if you didn’t meet his standards that he would have already let his displeasure be known. Besides, if it we run out of things to talk about I will just ask him about my mother. That is a subject that he never seems to tire of talking about. I think he really wants me to love her as much as he does. He is bringing a few pictures with him tonight. I am actually excited to see pictures of my mother. I can only imagine what she looks like. I also intend to ask what he knows about Chiara’s biological father.”

“Are you certain that he really knows the man’s identity?” asked Grant. “Your mother purposefully withheld the man’s identity from all of the information she left for Tea when she came of age. She didn’t even tell the man that adopted Chiara and raised her as his own flesh and blood. Would she have really told Cal?” asked Grant. 

Skye said, “Well, I’m not certain that he knows his name or anything like that but he definitely has details that we don’t. We were talking about my chances of being pregnant with at least one boy. He said it wasn’t likely because I am a succubus and male succubi are rare. Then he followed up by saying that Chiara was more likely to have a son because her father’s genes were more dominant because of his altered genetics.”

Grant considered it for a moment and said, “It wouldn’t hurt to ask him. I am sure Chiara would like to know where she comes from. Although, I wouldn’t expect a happy ending considering your mother deemed her biological father as unfit or incapable of caring for her. There must have been something seriously wrong with him for her to have made such a drastic decision. She didn’t even leave any information about him likely because she didn’t want Chiara going to look for him once she was an adult. Have you mentioned this to her?”

She shook her head. “No, I didn’t want to get Chiara’s hopes up if this all turns out to be a dead end. I will tell her whatever I find out but if it doesn’t lead to her father I want her to know that in the beginning. I know the let down of thinking you might find your parents only to have to ripped away at the last minute. I was disappointed when I realized that my biological mother wasn’t a SHIELD agent. I felt as if I was back at square one all over again.”

“Speaking of complicated familial relationships...Nora called me this afternoon. She wants to come for a visit to check on me. She is worried about me because of the shooting but I also think that she is concerned that I will take this as an opportunity to distance myself from the family again. Under normal circumstances she wouldn’t be wrong about that. An assassination attempt tends to put a damper on things.”

Skye frowned and said, “Well, if Nora comes to visit you are going to have to pretend to be injured the entire time or she is going to know that something is up. Do you think that you could do that?”

He nodded and said, “I can handle it. I once spent an entire week in a leg cast that I didn’t even need. This should be simple by comparison. I’ll check in with Bruce to see how reasonably healed I should be in two weeks time. The more distressing news is that Nora said that my mother expressed an interest in accompanying her.”

“I can’t stand your mother but I can suffer through for the sake of the con. I am just glad that Christian doesn’t have the inclination to admire his handiwork in person. I don’t know how well I would be able to stick to our plan of not killing him,” she replied, her irises flashed bluish-green without warning. However, they shifted back  to brown when she heard Thalia crying from the living room. 

Grant said, “Looks like she finally woke up from her nap. I’ll get her.”

Skye shook her head. “No, I will. I haven’t spent time with her all day. She was still asleep when I left for work this morning. We are overdue for some girl time. Can you heat up a bottle for her? I am going to take her to the nursery to change her diaper.” 

“Okay. She’s due for a bottle. I’ll bring it to the nursery.”

She pecked his cheek and then went into the living room to scoop Thalia out of her bassinet. She cooed softly, “Hi, angel. I missed you. Did you have a good day with Daddy and Uncle Leo?”

 

***************************

Cal stepped off the elevator clutching a large gift box with a bow atop it in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. He was wearing a starched blue dress shirt and a pair of dress slacks. However, the man looked as if he might sweat through the shirt in a matter of minutes. He was still nervous about bonding with Skye. Their time at the reception went a long way to make him a little more comfortable but dinner with his daughter and son-in-law felt different. There wouldn’t be anyone else there to serve as a buffer. He was suddenly even more annoyed with Ian Quinn for dashing away with Raina and Chloe. 

He was seriously considering making the coward disappear permanently. The man was guilty of nearly killing his Daisy and he wasn’t even close to being good enough for Raina. Cal didn’t really know how to be a warm and fuzzy father but he loved the girl as his own. Perhaps it was because she shared DNA with the woman he loved for decades or maybe it was because Raina helped keep him from toppling over the edge when his grief became too much. He was always aware that if he completely imploded that he would be leaving the young girl alone in a very cruel world. Even in his most manic states his conscience couldn’t abide that.

Skye walked out of the kitchen with Thalia in her arms. The baby was squealing excitedly and had managed to tangle her little fingers in Skye’s necklace. She was in love with anything shiny at this stage in her life. Skye managed to gingerly pry the baby’s fingers loose as she smiled brightly at Cal. She hugged the nervous man with one arm and said, “Hi, Dad. I am so glad that you could make it to dinner tonight. My schedule has been a little strange since I went back to work Monday. Oh, those flowers are beautiful. I love orchids. Thank you.”

Cal returned the smile and handed her the flowers. He was relieved that he made the right choice. He really wanted to make a good impression on his daughter. Cal wasn’t so deluded as to think that she didn’t find him strange. He was lucid enough to recognize his own insanity. “Hi, sweetheart. I didn’t know what your favorite flower was so I am glad that you like orchids. I showed the florist a picture from your reception and she suggested them. I want to thank you and Grant for inviting me to dinner. I have been looking forward to it since you invited me during lunch yesterday.”

“Well, Grant and I are both grateful that you decided to stay in town for a little longer. We both want the opportunity to get to know you a little more. You and I have a lot of time to make up for and Grant just wants to develop a positive relationship with his father-in-law. He doesn’t really have that in his own family. In fact, his father hates the both of us and accused me of being a gold digger the first time he met me. I’d say compared to that we are doing very well.” Skye moved the flowers away as Thalia tried to grab onto the colorful petals. “I should go put these into some water before my little Tasmanian Devil shreds them.”

Cal asked, “Would you like for me to hold Thalia while you do that? She looks like a handful. So ready to explore the big world around her. I was able to spend a great deal of time with Thalia while she was in Raina’s care.”

She nodded and said, “Yes. Thank you. She wiggles all over the place now.” Skye handed the baby to Cal and then took the flowers into the kitchen. She unwrapped the bouquet and then dug around in the cabinet until she found a vase. 

Skye made quick work of putting the flowers in the decorative vase that Simmons bought for her and Grant as a wedding present. She carried it into the living room and placed them on the table behind the couch. Her eyes lit up when she saw the chocolate brown teddy bear that Cal was holding in front of Thalia. It was obviously the gift previously hidden in the large box. The bear was easily 3ft tall.

“Oh, the bear is beautiful, Dad. But it is bigger than Thalia,” she said with a laugh. 

Apparently, the bear being twice her size didn’t deter the baby because she was grasping at the illuminated belly of the bear. She gurgled excitedly but ultimately settled for chewing on the ear.

Cal laughed. “She will grow into it.”

Skye smiled, “Well, she certainly likes it. Thank you. It is truly beautiful. What constellation is that in the bear's tummy. Astronomy has never been my strong suit. I can never make heads or tails of the stars.”

“That is the ram. Raina told me that Thalia is an Aries. I always wanted to share the stars with you. Perhaps it is something you and Grant can share with your children.”

“That is so incredibly sweet, Dad. Maybe you can teach me a bit about the constellations, too.”

Cal said, “I would love that. Where is Grant?”

“He popped out to the store to pick up a bottle of wine. He realized at the last minute that we are out. He wasn’t sure what you would want with dinner so he is probably picking up a few bottles. Grant shouldn’t be gone for much longer. The wine store is only a few blocks away.”

“He didn’t need to go to the trouble. I am not what you would call a wine connoisseur. I am more likely to enjoy a scotch or a cognac after a meal than a glass of wine during. ”

Skye laughed softly. “Well, we have scotch, too. I am not sure about the cognac. Grant just wants to make a good impression. I am actually glad that we have a little time alone. I wanted to ask you a question.”

Cal noted the uneasy expression on his daughter’s face. He nodded and said, “Okay. What is on your mind?”

He settled back on the couch and shifted the bear a bit so that he was comfortable.

“I suppose I could beat around the bush but ultimately that does a disservice to both of us. I considered waiting until after dinner to pose this question but I’d rather get the awkwardness out of the way so that we can have fun getting to know each other for the rest of the evening. Something you said to me at the reception sort of stuck in my mind. I have thought about it a lot over the last few days. Do you know the identity of Chiara’s father?”

His eyes widened as he struggled to remember what he said during the reception that might have tipped his hand. A knot formed in his stomach when he remembered the conversation where he let it slip. It never would have happened if he wasn’t agitated by Phil Coulson’s presence. He didn’t often make mistakes like that. However, coming face to face with the man that was trying to replace him in Daisy’s life was difficult. Cal cleared his throat. “I do.”

Skye didn’t know what she was expecting but it certainly wasn’t something as simple as two words. She took a moment to gather her wits and asked, “Does Raina know, too?”

“No, Raina doesn’t know his identity nor does she know that I do. Your mother never wanted Chiara to know the truth. She purposefully omitted those details in the files she left to Tea. Dr. Amato was a good man and he agreed to adopt Chiara. He raised her as his own despite the lack of a genetic bond. I don’t think dredging up the past would be useful to her now. Some things are better left unsaid.”

Skye said, “I couldn’t disagree more. I felt so incredibly lonely growing up not knowing who I was or where I came from. It ate me up inside and prevented me from moving forward with my life. I was so set on figuring out who my parents were and what happened to them that I threw away the opportunity to finish school. Chiara might have grown up in a loving home but that doesn’t change the fact that she never knew her biological parents. Is he such a bad person that she needs to be protected from him?”

Cal tensed as he listened to Skye explain how deeply his absence had affected her. he felt those old feelings of rage bubbling just under the surface. However, Whitehall’s death left him at a bit of a loss. He shook his head and said, “No, he isn’t a bad man. I have only met him in person once but I have always thought that he was a good man. He’s a hero. However, he doesn’t know about Chiara. Jiaying and Howard Stark laid out the plan from beginning to finish. They chose the paternal candidates and put us through rigorous tests to ensure we were right for the study.”

Skye looked surprised. She asked, “Jiaying? Was that our mother’s name? Tea and Esme refer to our mother as Eryn.” 

“Jiaying and her brother were adopted by an Irish couple as infants. However, their adoptive parents decided to allow them to keep part of their heritage. Their first names became their middle names. Jiaying preferred her middle name once she became an adult. However, she went by Eryn in the United States to help combat the prejudice she feared that she would have to face. The uneasy feelings toward Asian-Americans lingered long after World War II. Granted your mother was Chinese but the uneducated would hardly make such a distinction.”

Skye tried the name out for size. “Jiaying...it is a beautiful name. What does it mean?”

He nodded. “It is a beautiful name and it was quite a fitting one. Jiaying roughly translates into good and clever. Your mother was both of those things.”

“I am sorry for interrupting your story... a story I asked for no less. I was just curious about her. All I really know is what Tea and Esme have been able to tell me. They don’t know very much about her either.”

“You never need to apologize. I am happy to share whatever I can with you. Jiaying wanted so much to be there for all of you. There was so much she wanted to teach her girls. However, everything went so very wrong after we lost you and Dr. Whitehall kidnapped your mother. She was devastated and lost herself in that grief for you even after she escaped his clutches. When she finally returned to the United States Jiaying learned that Howard Stark had been killed. She struggled after that. Jiaying disappeared for years and I didn’t know where she went. Ultimately, she decided to finish the study in Howard’s memory. She didn’t have the time or the resources to vet another candidate so she stole a canister of sperm from a lab. She knew the donor was a perfect specimen and had no doubt he would produce an exceptional child. She was right. Chiara’s IQ may not be as high as yours but she gained something else. I have no doubt that she is a stellar athlete, she is most likely incredibly strong for her gender and build, her senses are likely impeccable, and I am certain that she heals at an impressive rate.”

Skye mulled the information over because he was right on all accounts. Dr. Amato recorded Chiara’s development just as he had with Esme. She was rarely sick as a child. She never contracted chickenpox as most children did. However, there was something else on her mind but she didn’t know how to delicately broach the subject. “Can I assume that our mother’s relationship with Howard Stark wasn’t purely academic and platonic?”

Cal smiled and said, “You youngsters see the world in such black and white terms. It is possible to love more than one person at the same time. I was never jealous of her affection for Howard because I knew that Jiaying loved me just as much.”

Skye laughed and said, “You sounded like a Dad just now.”

“Well, that is a good thing because I am a Dad.”

She smiled and said, “You aren’t going to tell me who Chiara’s father is, are you?”

He shook his head and said, “I don’t think that Jiaying would want her to know. It would turn Chiara’s world upside down and it would do the same to him. I don’t see how anyone wins in that situation. I hope that doesn’t change your interest in getting to know me.”

Skye shook her head. “Of course not, Dad. I am not just going to turn my back on you because I didn’t get what I wanted. I am resourceful and I will find another way to get the truth. You actually gave me several good clues.”

“Oh?” asked Cal with a surprised expression. 

She said, “He is definitely alive. He is a hero. People don’t use that word very much. The world is a cynical place and my interactions with you would suggest that you are even more cynical than most. If you truly think that he is hero then he must have done something admirable--undeniably so. I would look toward military personnel, law enforcement, and maybe firefighters. You also said that his genes were dominant so it is fair to assume that he is a tall Caucasian male with blond hair and blue eyes. That will help when I start looking into thefts at cryobanks and sperm banks in the year preceding Chiara’s birth. It will also be useful if I hack into the Military’s DNA Registry. SHIELD recruits heavily from the military and federal law enforcement agencies. I still have access to their DNA database. I can run a comparison search against Chiara’s DNA.”

Cal frowned deeply as Skye rattled off her conclusions and proposed plan of attack. He was certain that at least one of those avenues would bear fruit. Cal had to admit that his daughter was a skilled investigator. He said, “I can’t stop you from pursuing this but I would say that you will be turning two people’s lives upside down. This man doesn’t know that he has a child. He had no say and no part in her conception. You are going to change his life if you tell him the truth. Also, think of your sister. How will she feel if this man rejects her?”

Skye opened her mouth and then immediately closed it because she hadn’t considered the fallout. There was a very real possibility that this might all blow up in her face but she wouldn’t be the one to suffer the consequences. She had been so focused on the happy ending but life had taught her that those were few and far in between. 

The elevator dinged and then Grant walked into the room. He was carrying a bag from the wine store while he talked on his phone. “Yes, I am certain that my doctor would approve of me walking to the store, Nora. He recommended regular exercise to aid my recovery. This isn’t even my first time being shot. This isn’t even the worst instance of me being shot.”

He pulled the phone away from his ear as his sister yelled at him. “Nora. Nora. Nora! I have to go. I am back home and Skye’s father is here for dinner. I really can’t keep them waiting any longer. I promise that I will call you tomorrow and we will talk about your visit this weekend.”

Grant pulled a face while he listened to his sister. Finally, he ended the call and said, “Sorry I’m late. The sommelier was chatty and Nora called me while I was walking home.”

Skye laughed a little. “Is it the same chatty sommelier that Darcy said was flirting with you the last time.”

Cal’s eyebrows rose at that.

Grant chuckled. “Yes, Henri was working tonight and he was very helpful. He insisted that I sample the bordeaux before I bought it.”

Skye giggled as she stood up. “I already set the table. The crown roast should be finished resting. Let’s eat dinner.”

“I am going to go open the bordeaux and decant it because Henri says it will improve the complexity. I have no idea what that means.”

Skye laughed and looked to her father. “I should take Thalia now. I am going to get her settled in the rocking seat and hope that she let’s us finish dinner mostly in peace. She really likes it.”

Cal handed the baby to Skye and then placed the teddy bear on the couch. He followed his daughter into the dining area and had a seat at the table while she doted on the infant. Cal felt genuinely relaxed and that wasn’t something he anticipated when he first arrived. 

 


	114. Crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is a few hours late. However, we've finally reached the end of this story. I want to thank everyone that read the story, gave me kudos, or left wonderful comments. I have loved knowing that people were really invested in this story.

 

Six weeks could seem like an eternity or the weeks could pass by in the blink of an eye. For Grant Ward the last six weeks flew by like the pages in a flipbook. He had his schemes to occupy his time when he was not focused on his growing family. Thalia was growing like a weed and had recently started crawling--much to Luna’s chagrin. Their kitten spent a good amount of her time running away and hiding from the newly mobile infant. Skye’s pregnancy was progressing well and her fatigue disappeared once she started following the diet Banner and Tea created for her. She ate four full meals each day with three or four high calorie snacks sprinkled sporadically throughout the day.

Grant spent his mornings at home with Thalia. Most mornings he put her into a jogging stroller and went for a run in Central Park. However, they hired a nanny to watch her during the afternoons. The free time gave Grant the opportunity to train extensively and to study the major components of his family’s corporation. He made it his business to know every legally owned subsidiary of Titan as well as the shady shell companies his family created to move around funds illegally. Grant wasn’t surprised when Skye discovered that a few of those shell companies had ties to the O’Phelan crime family. It appeared that either Christian or Douglas was laundering dirty money for the family. On that front, Grant had already begun his plan. Two weeks ago, one of the men quietly protesting Patrick O’Phelan’s probable succession to the head of the family was killed in a car bomb while visiting his mistress at their place in the Catskills. Old man O’Phelan was scrambling to figure out if the hit was an internal problem because his people seemed to think so.

Despite having a relatively one-track mind, Grant spent some time developing a few hobbies per Darcy’s advice. It was a slow process but there had been some significant progress. He had already caught a baseball game with Fitz and a football game with Skye and Darcy. Grant also spent more time than he would like to admit playing video games. Pretending to kill people in first-person shooter games was not as entertaining as doing it in real life but it had its appeal. Grant had also finished the work on his back tattoo. However, he had his most fun training with Rogers and Barnes.

Grant’s only complaint would have to be his increased interactions with SHIELD. Dealing with agency grated on his nerves in a way perhaps only Christian was able to accomplish. However, Director Coulson was making a concerted effort to forge a stronger relationship between SHIELD and powered people. It would be selfish for Grant to slap away the olive branch the man was extending to him out of spite and hurt feelings. He was a pragmatist at heart, which meant he could work with anyone if it benefited him in some way. Tea had adopted a similar stance and had been hired on as a consultant.

Skye walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Grant. It was a Saturday evening but she had been running around all day in preparation of tonight’s team dinner on the communal floor. Captain Rogers was cooking as usual but tonight Skye and Darcy would be providing dessert by way of cupcakes. They had a local baker prepare several dozen cupcakes for tonight’s dinner. The boxes and cupcakes were labeled respectively Baby Stark, Baby Ward A, and Baby Ward B. Skye even managed to get a box express shipped to her former team at the Playground.

She and Darcy had both learned the genders of their babies well over a week ago. However, Clint was out of the country on a mission and out of contact. Darcy didn’t think it was fair to spill the beans to everyone else before she had a chance to tell the father of her baby. It was bad enough that he hadn’t even been there for the ultrasound. However, true to their word Skye and Grant were with her for the appointment. Tony and Pepper had been there as well because there was no way the elder Stark was going to miss out on a chance to see his grandkid for the first time. In any case, Skye decided that she would keep mum about the twins’ genders as well to support Darcy. She knew her friend was bursting at the seams to tell people. Fortunately, the wait was over because Barton and Romanov returned from their mission earlier in the day and would be present for the team dinner.

Grant had a tablet in his hands and Luna curled up on his lap. He had most of the afternoon to himself because Thalia was spending time with Tea. He was familiarizing himself with the particulars of the London office’s functions. Skye and Grant would be flying across the pond at the end of next week. His older cousin, Ethan, invited the couple over for a visit. Grant would also be spending some time at the HQ in London to learn more about the company. It was all part of his campaign to convince his family that he truly wanted back into the fold. The couple also had plans with Raina and Ian. He pecked Skye’s lips and asked, “How are you feeling?”

Skye rested her head on his shoulder and scratched Luna’s head. She replied, “I am a little tired but Darcy and I got a lot of shopping done today. It was so much fun to finally be able to buy gender specific items for the babies. Darcy went wild with Tony’s credit card. It was nice to see her finally enjoying being pregnant. We also got a lot of good ideas for the nurseries. Darcy is ready to start decorating. It is a little soon for that but I wasn’t going to rain on her parade when she was so excited.”

He smiled hearing that the shopping trip was a success. He would have tagged along but Skye insisted that this was a mommies-to-be trip. Tony sent Stark Industries security with the twosome to keep them safe and most likely to help schlep bags from one store to the next. Grant had seen the two of them in action and knew that Skye and Darcy could move through a store like a swarm of locust. He said, “Well, I am glad that you both had fun. I can’t wait to see everything that you bought. Fitz and I had lunch together and he is definitely coming to dinner tonight.”

“Good. I was hoping that he would show up tonight. I know that work has had him busy lately. I wish that we saw Fitz a little more but I am glad that he seems to be happy with his position at Stark Industries. Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Did you tell your mother that we would be attending Titan’s charity gala at the end of the month? I got another passive aggressive e-mail from her this morning while I was having breakfast with Chiara. She really wants us to go and it is for a good cause so I suppose I can tolerate being around your family for a night. The good news is that gala is a masquerade ball so I might be able to hide from them for most of the night.”

Grant chuckled and said, “Yes, I finally RSVPed for the gala after my mother called me during my lunch with Fitz. I realized then that she wasn’t going to give up until I said yes. Apparently, my mother is eager to show off her son and daughter-in-law to all of her haughty high society friends. She was not happy when I told her that we are going to be late. But this is Thalia’s first Halloween and we are taking her trick or treating before the gala come hell or high water. I figured that we could join Nora and her kids on their trick-or-treating excursion.”

“It is good that you said that because I picked up a Halloween costume for her today. It was so adorable that I just could not resist buying it. I’ll show you later but it is the cutest Ninja Turtle costume I have ever seen. Anyway, I think trick-or-treating with Nora and her kids will be great fun. Thalia’s really too young to enjoy it or eat the candy. We can give her candy to her older cousins and it will give you a chance to get to know your niece and nephews a little better. I think they are going to love their cool Uncle Grant.”

He chuckled and asked, “You bought a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle costume for Thalia? Which turtle did you choose?”

Skye eyes widened as she feigned offense. “Michael Angelo of course! As if there was any other suitable option.”

Grant smirked, “I would have figured for more of a Donatello--the creator and thinker of the group.”

“Not a chance. Michael Angelo was the cool one. The theme song for the cartoon literally called him the party dude. If I were going to be a Ninja Turtle, it would have to be him. I intend to pass my awesomeness on to Thalia. I bought a costume for you, too.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Uh, I wasn’t planning on wearing a costume, sweet pea.”

She grinned and said, “Well, Darcy helped me pick it out.”

“It had better not be a Princess Leia slave costume,” Grant complained. He vividly remembered just how tickled Darcy had been at the idea of him dressing up in that costume. Grant reasoned that he had the legs for it but he was too hairy for it to work.

Skye cackled and said, “No, I would never subject innocent children to that image. However, we did decide on a Captain Jack Sparrow costume.”

Grant shook his head and figured it could have been much worse. Leaving Skye and Darcy to their own devices was a dangerous prospect. They both had a wicked sense of humor and tended to encourage each other to be more ridiculous. He asked, “If I am a pirate does that mean that you are going to be my wench?”

“Not a chance. I bought a Lt. Uhura costume for myself. I had to let my inner Trekkie out. I could be convinced to model it for you later.”

Grant asked, “Yeah?”

Skye nodded. “Yeah.”

He chuckled and asked, “What did Chiara decide about looking for her father?”

After dinner with Cal, Skye decided that it was best to ask Chiara if she wanted to know the truth about her biological father. Cal had been right that it wasn’t up to Skye to disrupt her sister’s life in such a major way. When she approached Chiara, her response had been that she needed time to think about it. It wasn’t exactly what Skye expected but she respected her sister’s wishes. She gave her the time needed to evaluate the possibility of rejection because that was truly the only one that Chiara feared. Skye couldn’t really blame her for being afraid. It would be heartbreaking to be rejected by the person from which she received half of her DNA.

“Chiara finally agreed to it. She gave me a sample of her DNA. I asked Dr. Banner to run it for me. I’ll handle running the results through the proper databases. However, I also found out why she’d been dragging her feet on the issue for the last few weeks. Raina gave Chiara a terrigen pod. She went through the mist a week or so before our reception. She has powers now.”

Grant sat there in silence for a few moments as he mulled the idea over in his head. “Is Raina out of her mind?”

Skye nodded and said, “Well, Raina has always been a little deranged but this sort of takes the cake. I understand letting Chiara choose her own path. She might be a relatively new adult but she is still old enough to make her own decisions. The part I don’t understand is why Raina thought it was a good idea to hide this from our sisters and me. Sure Tea and Esme wouldn’t be happy but...they would get over it.”

“Was Raina at least there with her so that she didn’t go through it alone?”

“No, but Raina hired an Inhuman nurse to monitor Chiara. She hasn’t had any ill effects and her transition is actually going smoothly if she is telling me the truth. Anyway, she did not want to give me a DNA sample because she knew that I would see the similarity with my own since going through the mist. I promised that I wouldn’t tell Tea or Esme about it. Chiara is an adult and she’s going to have to explain this one all on her own.”

Grant said, “I think there is a bigger issue. Why did we need a temple and a diviner and Chiara just used some type of pod? What has your sister been up to in her spare time?”

“I don’t know but I think it is safe to say that Raina may have been getting her evil scientist on while none of us were looking,” said Skye. She amended, “I won’t call it evil...just dubiously intentioned science. If it were all so innocent then she would have told us. I am tempted to call my dad to ask him if he knows anything.”

JARVIS said, “I am sorry to interrupt but a driver is downstairs to deliver a package to you, Skye. I offered to have member of security sign for the package but he insists that it must be delivered to you personally.”

Skye frowned. “I’m not expecting a package. I wonder what this is about. Please tell him that I will be downstairs in a few minutes, JARVIS. I am not letting a random, uninvited, person into the tower.”

“I will let him know, Skye,” JARVIS replied.

Grant placed his tablet on the coffee table and moved Luna into her cat bed. He said, “I am going with you. I don’t like surprises.”

Skye nodded in agreement. Rarely were surprises a good thing in their former line of work and she certainly wasn’t fond of them. She slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops and pushed the call button for the elevator.

He walked into the kitchen and retrieved the gun he stored in one of the cabinets. Grant still had a habit of stashing weapons all over their penthouse. Grant skipped the night-night gun stored in the end table by the couch because he wanted something lethal. He tucked the firearm in his waistband and then joined Skye at the elevator. “Could it be something from Cal?”

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open.

Skye walked in and pressed the button for the lobby. She shook her head. “I wouldn’t think so. I talked to my dad a few days ago. He called me from a satellite phone in the middle of nowhere. He would have mentioned shipping something to me...if there is even mail service there.”

“I am going to step out of the door first to make sure that this isn’t some type of ambush. I’ll give you the all clear once I am certain that it is safe,” Grant said.

She rested a hand on her slightly rounded belly and nodded in agreement. “Okay.”

Grant exited the elevator first when it arrived at the lobby. He rested one hand on his gun and walked out of the massive glass doors at the front of Stark Tower. He immediately spotted the dark sedan idling at curb a few feet away from the entrance.

The driver stood beside the back door with a stoic expression on his face.

Grant recognized the stance of someone that was trained. He assumed the man had a military background that probably transitioned well into private security. It seemed likely that this man wasn’t just a driver or courier. He said, “My name is Grant Ward. I am Skye’s husband. Who is this package from?”

The man pulled a phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. He relaxed minutely and opened the back door to reveal Chloe buckled into a car seat. The little girl was clutching a stuffed bunny in her sleep. He said, “Her sister.”

Grant blinked in shock and then motioned for Skye to approach the car. He put the safety on his gun and relaxed a little.

Skye walked over about to ask what was going on when she saw Chloe. “Where is my sister?”

“Ms. Raina asked that I safely deliver her daughter and this letter to you, Mrs. Ward. I don’t currently know her whereabouts. I will say that she seemed worried...afraid when I picked up Miss Chloe,” he replied. He handed Skye an envelope.

Grant maneuvered around the man and unbuckled Chloe from the car seat. He gingerly picked her up so that he didn’t wake her.

Skye opened the letter and quickly scanned it. Her eyes went wide and then just as quickly she tucked it back into the envelope. She asked, “Did my sister look well when you saw her last?”

The man considered lying or sugarcoating the situation but thought better of it. said, “I broke up a fight between Ms. Raina and Mr. Quinn two days ago. It was very violent. She was injured. I called a doctor to take care of her injuries after Mr. Quinn left the premises.”

Skye felt her chest tighten at the thought of her sister being injured and alone. She studied her niece for signs of injury. “Was Chloe hurt at all?’”

“No, Miss Chloe had gone to bed for the night. She wasn’t hurt and didn’t witness any of the unpleasantness.”

She nodded and said, “Thank you for helping Raina and for bringing Chloe to us.”

“I did what I could in the situation. Ms. Raina sent along some of Miss Chloe’s belongings. They are in the trunk.” He pushed a button on the key fob and the trunk opened.

Skye looked to Grant said, “I’ll take Chloe inside.”

Grant kissed Skye’s cheek as he transferred her sleeping niece into her arms. “I’ll grab Chloe’s things and meet you upstairs in a few minutes.”

Skye nodded and headed into Stark Tower. She made a beeline for the elevator that went up to the penthouse floors. Skye was glad to see that the car was still waiting for her. She cradled Chloe securely and said, “JARVIS, find Tea please. It’s an emergency.”

“Right away, Skye,” JARVIS replied. “Should I alert Mr. Stark as well?”

“No. My sister Raina is in trouble.” She pressed the elevator for her floor and tried to figure out what could have set Ian off so much that he would attack Raina. He was a coward and nothing in his files hinted toward him being a violent person. Quinn shooting Skye was an anomaly. He was only following orders because he was afraid of The Clairvoyant.

When Skye reached her floor, she exited the elevator and took Chloe to the nursery. She got her settled on the couch in the room and took off her jacket and shoes. Afterwards she covered Chloe with a soft fleece blanket. Skye turned on the baby monitor and took the receiver so that she would know if Chloe woke up. She didn’t want her to be scared waking up in an unfamiliar environment.

Skye closed the door and then went into the living room to get her phone. She called Raina’s phone hoping beyond hope that her sister would answer. However, it went directly to voicemail. “Chloe made it here safely, Raina. But I am worried about you. Please call me soon. If you don’t call me back in 24 hours I’ll have to call Dad and make him leave his research and then Ian Quinn is a dead man.”

She ended the call and sat down on the couch heavily “Where are you Raina?”

The elevator dinged as the doors opened.

Tea walked onto the floor with a worried expression on her face. “What is going on, Skye? JARVIS gave me a vague message about there being some sort of emergency with Raina. He said that you have Chloe.”

Skye nodded and handed Tea the letter. “She sent a bodyguard to drop Chloe off here. He said that Ian attacked Raina. He hurt her, Tea. I think it was pretty bad. The guard seemed reluctant to go into detail. Grant stayed behind...I think he’s going to try to pump the man for more information.”

Tea opened the letter and read it. “I don’t understand this. Raina is more than capable of defending herself against the likes of him. Why didn’t she?”

Skye shook her head. “I wondered the same thing. A well-placed thorn could slice open his femoral artery and that would be all she wrote. Something has to be very wrong if she didn’t fight back and she sent Chloe to me for safety.”

“Listen, don’t get upset. We are going to find Raina. I promise.”

*****************************************

Tea decided it was best to keep Raina’s situation quiet until after the team dinner. She didn’t want to ruin the mood after all of the work Steve put into the evening. As usual, he spent all afternoon in the kitchen cooking enough food to feed everyone’s monster appetites. Moreover, she didn’t want to ruin the cupcake reveal of the babies’ genders. She knew that Skye and Darcy had both been looking forward to it. However, she asked JARVIS to pinpoint the last place Raina used her cell phone and to search for any flight plans Ian Quinn might have filed at international airports. It wasn’t much to go on but it was better than the nothing they had now.

They were all eating dinner in the wide-open living room on the communal floor. Tony had yet to find a table big enough to accommodate the Avengers and all of their guests. He was tempted just to design something in his workshop but then there was the little problem of getting something so massive out of his workshop and up to the communal floor. They had even more guests than normal because Jane was back from New Zealand and Chiara decided to spend the weekend in New York with two of her older sisters. However, no one seemed to mind lounging on the incredibly comfortable, and truly massive, sectional couch that took up a large portion of the room. A college football game was playing on the television but it was largely forgotten as everyone chatted amongst themselves amiably.

Skye grinned at her younger sister and asked, “Are you going to tell me anything about your new boyfriend?”

Chiara’s eyes went wide and then she quickly shook her head. “I don’t have a boyfriend. What would make you say a thing like that?”

Skye shrugged her shoulders innocently. “You’ve been acting squirrely all weekend and taking secret calls so I might have stolen your phone and looked through your pictures.”

The younger girl reached for the phone that should have been in her pocket but was currently in her older sister’s hand. “Hey!”

Skye shrugged and said, “I was always a decent pick-pocket but SHIELD made me better at it. So spill...he looks cute.”

Darcy nodded in agreement. “Very cute…”

Grant frowned and added, “He looks too old for you.”

Skye elbowed him. “Oh, stop being a stick in the mud. Chiara is an adult she can date an older man if she likes.” She amended. “Just not too much older.”

Darcy nodded and said, “I can say from personal experience that working out your daddy issues with your boyfriends is a disaster.”

It was just loud enough for Clint to catch part of it. He scowled but didn’t say anything because it wasn’t exactly untrue.

Grant asked, “How old is he?”

Darcy chuckled and said, “This one has a one-track mind.”

Chiara raised an eyebrow. “Is this what having a brother is like? Because it looks as if Grant might punch Lincoln in the face if he doesn’t like my answer.”

Skye feigned surprise. “Oh, he has a name! He has a name. Lincoln.”

Darcy put a hand to her forehead and feigned fainting. “Oh, Lincoln. O Captain, my captain.”

Skye and Fitz broke out into chuckles along with Darcy and Grant. However, Chiara just look puzzled.

Darcy said, “Come on that was a good joke!”

Grant said, “Certainly you read Whitman in high school. Walt Whitman?”

Chiara said, “I know the poem. I just didn’t get the joke.”

Darcy groaned. “I give up with this generation. I just give up. The poem was about President Lincoln’s assassination. Now that I’ve had to explain the joke it is no longer funny. Thanks, Chiara.”

Skye laughed and said, “It’s okay, Darce. The over 20 crowd got your joke and laughed because it was funny.”

Grant said, “Now back to  **Lincoln’s** age.”

Skye chuckled quietly. “You might as well tell him. Grant’s not going to let it go and he’ll just have me run Lincoln’s handsome face through facial recognition to find out his identity.”

Chiara said, “He’s 28! No big deal.”

Grant frowned. “Where would you meet a 28 year old? He’s a little old to be in your classes unless he’s a non-traditional student or someone working on a second degree. Or maybe a GTA?”

“Uh…you know just around. He works near campus. I bumped into him at a cafe and we clicked.”

Grant asked, “Clicked?”

Skye laid a hand on Grant’s arm as he opened his mouth to ask another question. “Sweetie, could you go get the cupcakes? I think everyone is pretty much finished with dinner.”

Grant pressed a kiss to the top of Skye’s head and said, “Fine. I’ll be right back.”

Skye looked at Chiara and said, “You are a terrible liar. You should really work on that or not...I don’t know if I should be encouraging you to be a better liar. I am new to this big sister thing...bear with me.”

Chiara said, “He’s the nurse that Raina hired.”

Skye looked like she could have face palmed herself right there and then. “Oh we are so talking about this at length later on, young lady.”

Chiara huffed. “I think you have a good handle on the big sister role. You sounded like Esme just now.”

“Really? Thanks.” Skye shook her head.

Grant walked back into the room with three large boxes of cupcakes. “Uh, the girls are ready for dessert so it is cupcake time.”

Clint said, “Now explain this whole thing again.”

Darcy said, “Okay they are yummy chocolate cupcakes but when you bite into it there will be pink or blue frosting. Obviously, pink is for a girl and blue is for a boy. There is a fondant baby foot print on each cupcake to let you know if it is Baby Stark or one of the Baby Wards.”

Grant said, “The easiest way to do this is to just pass along the boxes and everyone take one.” He handed the boxes to Steve to get the procession started.

Clint complained, “I don’t see why you can’t just say it.”

Natasha elbowed him sharply. “She didn’t have to wait on you at all.”

Darcy nodded and said, “Yeah, what she said! Thanks, Romanov.”

The assassin nodded and said, “He can be an idiot sometimes.”

“Don’t I know it,” Darcy replied. “He gets all get off my lawn about stuff like he’s a gazillion years old.”

Natasha said, “Like how he complains about all popular music as being utter rubbish.”

“Right! I let him listen to Hozier and he was all like how do you listen to this stuff.”

Clint looked between them with wide eyes. “What is happening? Why is this happening?”

Grant just laughed at him. “Ah. I am so glad I don’t have any exes.”

Skye said, “Well, there is May but I suppose swapping stories with her would get weird really quickly.”

Darcy nodded. “He totally boned your mother figure. I mean he totally knows what her O face looks like.”

Grant grabbed a couple of cupcakes and handed them to Skye and Darcy. He said, “Here. Eat.”

Skye was laughing hysterically. “Oh, God. I can’t unhear that, Darcy! I can never unhear that!”

Clint looked disturbed by the entire conversation. He grabbed a Baby Stark cupcake and passed the box to Natasha. He bit it and then looked down with a grin. “Blue? I’m going to have a son?! Are you sure?”

Darcy smiled at his enthusiasm. “I wouldn’t have bought two dozen cupcakes if I wasn’t sure, Birdbrain.”

Bruce nodded and said, “I conducted the ultrasound and I am quite sure. You can pick up a copy of the ultrasound in the medical bay if you’d like one as a keepsake.”

Tony smiled. “I made it the background on my phone. My grandson is going to be amazing.”

Tea laughed and said, “Starks do tend to be a cut above the rest.” She grabbed a cupcake for Chloe since she was sitting in her lap while she played a game on Tea’s phone.

Clint looked thunderstruck but thrilled.

Jane was already across the room hugging Darcy. “Congratulations.”

Darcy returned the hug. “Thank you. I am so glad that you were able to be here.”

“Me, too. I missed you while I was in New Zealand. I wish you would have come with me,” Jane replied. “We are going to spoil Baby Stark.”

Chiara bit into a Baby Ward A cupcake. She grinned. “A girl! I am going to have another awesome niece. I can’t wait to tell Harlow. She already adores Chloe and she was obsessed with Thalia during the reception.”

Fitz decided to go for a Baby Ward B cupcake first. He broke it open and smiled. “Blue? I thought your dad said that boys are rare for succubi.”

Skye nodded with a grin. “Rare but not impossible.”

Grant said, “Also, I’m an amazing alpha male.”

Skye giggled helplessly.

“Sweet pea, back me up here…”

Skye was holding her stomach as she laughed.

Grant looked at Darcy and said, “Come on...the second wife’s duty is to be supportive.”

Darcy was giggling as well. She said, “Um, you’re good at killing stuff and um starting fires. That’s alpha male stuff right?”

Clint snarked, “No those are called felonies--homicide and arson.”

He shrugged. “I’ll take it.”

Skye was still giggling as she rested her head on his shoulder. “My favorite criminal.”

Grant smirked and kissed her. “I better be.”

The television went black for a second and then a moment later it was replaced by Gideon Malick’s smirking face. He was sitting behind an antique mahogany desk that was situated in front of a ceiling high set of bookcases. He was dressed in a smart suit and had a Hydra pin displayed prominently on his lapel.

_ Malick: My fellow Americans, I’ve always wanted to say that, I am interrupting your regularly scheduled programming this evening because your government has been lying to you. They have been actively denying the existence of people with superhuman abilities. However, tonight I am releasing proof of their widespread existence. I compiled the names of every person with superhuman abilities that government has been tracking for years. Between SHIELD and the other major federal law enforcement agencies there are over 1,000 names. This list is available online and has been made available to all of the major news organizations. However, this is just the tip of the iceberg. Know this...we are not alone. These people look like us but they are powerful. Their numbers are growing and after tonight...there will be even more of them. _

Malick disappeared from the screen and then video footage outing people with superhuman abilities began to play. It appeared as if Malick had conducted surveillance on these people to catch them using their powers or perhaps he only stole the footage from the government.

Everyone sat in the living room watching the footage in stunned silence. It was a solid ten minutes before the stations managed to regain control of their broadcasts.

Fitz said, “I am going to go check on Jules. I am sure that she is freaking out about this.” He headed for the elevator.

Tony said, “Turn it off and find me this list that he was boasting about, JARVIS.”

“Right away, sir.” The television promptly went black. A few seconds later, the list appeared on the screen.

Tea said, “I have to call Esme.” She scooped up Chloe and took the little girl with her. She didn’t need to overhear the conversation that was sure to take place.

Skye said, “Humans are going to freak out…”

Grant nodded in agreement. He scrubbed a hand over his face.

Steve said, “You don’t know that.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh. “You have too much faith in people. Expect the worst and then you’ll never be disappointed.”

Grant said, “People are always scared of the things they don’t understand and humans have a pesky habit of trying to destroy the things that scare them.”

Skye was busy looking at the list on her phone. However, something caught her attention. Her skin was tingling. Skye’s head popped up and she uttered a quiet, “Oh, no…”

Before anyone could inquire about her exclamation, a massive explosion rocked the city.  

Steve was the first one up to look out the windows. He saw a giant fireball hurtling toward the Hudson River. He said, “Avengers, suit up!”

The Avengers all got to their feet and started moving to the elevator so that they could get to their gear.

Skye picked Thalia up from her bouncy seat and held her close. She didn’t like the odds of the explosion being a coincidence. Skye shuddered to think what Hydra had planned.

Grant slowly stood up and looked out the windows. He shook his head. “Wait! You can’t go out there.”

Steve stopped moving. “What are you talking about?”

Grant said, “Look at the fog rolling in...it’s green. It’s the mist.”

Tony asked, “What mist? You don’t mean…”

He nodded. “It’s terrigen mist. Malick said that after tonight that there would be more of them...you can’t make more Mutants but…”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
